


Sasuke card captor

by ShikiDark



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, Humor, Lemon, M/M, MenChara - Freeform, NaruSasu - Freeform, Tragédia, Yaoi, muerte - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 134,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikiDark/pseuds/ShikiDark
Summary: Sasuke es un mago encargado de recolectar las cartas Clown para realizar su anhelada venganza.Adaptación de Sakura card captor
Relationships: Gaara/Sai (Naruto), Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Menma, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto, y sakura card captor de CLAMP solo este fic es mío

Capítulo 1: La carta sin nombre

_“A todas las unidades. A todas las unidades, homicidio múltiple en la residencia de la familia Uchiha. Todos los oficiales disponibles acudir a la siguiente dirección”_

Las sirenas de los autos policiales resonaron aquella noche por las calles de Konoha. Las autoridades habían recibido varios llamados al 911 por parte de los vecinos de los Uchiha. Ninguno daba explicaciones claras, sólo repetían que se oyeron explosiones, probablemente provenientes de armas de fuego, junto a muchos gritos. Lo siguiente fue el silencio. Un tétrico mutismo cargado de una pesada atmósfera que presagiaba muerte. Los policías se abrieron paso por la puerta delantera viendo los rastros de destrucción en la casa; cuadros rotos, manchas de sangre y desorden por doquier. Los oficiales entonces avanzaron con precaución hasta que el sonido de un llanto captó su atención. Siguiendo aquel sollozo se encontraron a un niño de cabellos oscuros llorando delante de un rubio.

—Tranquilo, pequeño —dijo uno de los policías con amabilidad intentando acercarse a él.

—¡Ayúdelo! —gritó el niño apartándose un poco al verlo intentar tocarlo.

—Todo estará bien —murmuró el rubio tendido en el suelo respirando con dificultad.

—Señor, lo llevaremos con un doctor y luego nos podrá explicar que sucedió —dijo un policía ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

—Claro —movió un poco la cabeza y le hizo señas al niño para que también avance.

_“¿Por qué hiciste esto, Itachi?”_

De aquel horrendo suceso pasaron los años de forma apresurada. Para aquel niño no había día en que su mente no reprodujera ese hecho, cual película sin fin. Eso era lo que lo motivaba a vivir. Su única meta para sobrevivir en el mundo luego de quedar huérfano era la venganza. Su hermano mayor pagaría con sangre lo que hizo. Esa era la única forma de limpiar su honra y calmar el odio en su corazón. Ya no era aquel niño de siete años que sólo podía ver a su hermano asesinando a sus padres sin compasión. Ahora era un adolescente de diecisiete años, era mayor, más hábil y poderoso. Si un encuentro volvía a surgir, sabría exactamente qué hacer.

—Sasuke —llamó su amigo Gaara sacándolo de sus obscuros pensamientos―. ¿Otra vez piensas en Itachi? —preguntó preocupado.

—No hacía eso —respondió retomando su camino hacia la escuela sabiendo que el pelirrojo lo seguiría—. Pensaba en…

—¿Formas de tortura cuando lo encuentres? —preguntó Gaara siguiéndolo como predijo internamente el moreno.

Ellos se conocían desde hacía algunos años y estaba al tanto de la situación “familiar” del Uchiha. Él velaba por el bienestar del otro sabiéndolo solo; sus padres muertos, su hermano el victimario prófugo y su tutor legal de viaje. Sasuke estaba mal acostumbrado a la soledad, ya que su tutor, si bien se hizo cargo de él cuando perdió a su familia, también lo dejaba por semanas o meses cuando emprendía sus viajes por el mundo en busca de Itachi. Allí es donde Sabaku era una tabla de salvación para él, al estar pendiente de que no se olvidara del mundo a su alrededor. Uchiha tenía que entender que había más cosas en la vida que sólo la venganza, dado que, luego de concretar su revancha ¿qué sería de la vida del azabache?

—Ya deberías saber que una vez que lo encuentre, lo mataré —aseguró Uchiha con una mirada de odio mientras apretaba sus puños.

Gaara lo miraba preocupado por esas reacciones. Lo único en la mente de su amigo siempre era la venganza y eso no era bueno para sí mismo. Soltó un suspiro al perder la cuenta de cuantas veces lo vio de esa forma. Siendo apenas de mañana sería bastante pesado lidiar con el azabache cuando se metía en sus pensamientos. Los cuales se vieron interrumpidos por un grupo de chicas fanáticas de Sasuke. Las féminas se veían muy impacientes y traían gestos de enojo fingido mientras lo miraban. Ambos chicos pusieron expresión de confusión al no entender que podían desear de ellos.

—¡Sasuke-sama! —gritaron colgándose de sus brazos mientras otras sólo lo miraban fijamente sin dejar de invadir su espacio personal.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó mirándolas con seriedad y advertencia por tomarse tantas confianzas con él. Ante eso, lo soltaron, pero siguieron cerca.

—Es que no es justo lo que nos hace —reclamó una haciendo un puchero que pretendía ser adorable mientras era secundada por sus compañeras.

—No entiendo de qué están hablando —dijo Sasuke buscando con la mirada a Gaara con la esperanza de que él supiera algo. A lo cual el aludido sólo negó con la cabeza.

—A nosotras siempre nos rechazas cuando te invitamos a salir, pero a las chicas del otro instituto les dijiste que sí —explicó, o más bien, reclamó una de ellas.

—Todas las estudiantes de los colegios cercanos están hablando del galán Uchiha Sasuke —agregó otra con molestia al saber que sólo con ellas era tan frío y distante.

Los labios del moreno se fruncieron hasta formar una línea recta. Ignorando al grupo, el cual no paraba de hablar de lo injusto que era que con otras chicas fuera tan coqueto, Sasuke fue en busca de su posible impostor. El pelirrojo lo siguió de cerca intuyendo que al encontrar a su objetivo muy posiblemente lo iba a estrangular. Uchiha caminó presuroso hacia la biblioteca del instituto abriendo la puerta con violencia, interrumpiendo la pacífica lectura de otro moreno.

—¡Sai! —gritó el azabache con furia recibiendo un regaño de parte de la bibliotecaria.

—Mejor vamos a donde puedas gritar cómodamente —susurró Sai sujetándose al brazo de Sasuke yendo ambos fuera de allí.

Con su típica y muy falsa sonrisa, se abrazó al Uchiha de manera muy “cariñosa”. El pelirrojo miraba con advertencia al más pálido sabiendo de sus hábitos de meter mano cuando menos se lo esperaban. No era inusual ver a Uchiha reclamando a su “copia barata”, como solía decirle. Después de todo, Sai tenía el mal hábito de usar el nombre de Sasuke para obtener algún beneficio cuando lo requería. Por consiguiente, el sospechoso número uno para lo mencionado por las compañeras de Uchiha, era él. Una vez que llegaron al patio trasero, estando seguro de que nadie los vería si cometía homicidio, Sasuke inició su reclamo.

—¡¿Qué pretendes ahora?! —cuestionó con molestia sujetando el cuello de la ropa de Sai.

—Una cita con tu lindo mapache —contestó mirando a Gaara, quién sólo frunció el ceño por lo infantil que era para responder.

—Dije “ahora” —destacó Sasuke aflojando un poco el agarre—. Tus intenciones pervertidas con Gaara me las sé hace mucho tiempo.

—Entonces estoy perdido con tu pregunta —comentó sujetando las manos de Sasuke para que lo soltara.

—Muchas chicas me reclaman haberme visto seduciendo a las estudiantes de otros institutos —aclaró Uchiha clavando su mirada en los ojos del otro—. Quiero saber si estás involucrado.

—No nos sorprendería si es otro de tus trucos para comer gratis —agregó el pelirrojo manteniendo una distancia prudente de los azabaches. Si se metía demasiado, Sasuke lo golpearía a él por meter sus narices donde no le llamaban.

—Esta vez no he sido yo —afirmó con seguridad mirando a Sasuke fijamente.

—Es imposible que haya dos personas lo suficientemente similares a Sasuke para hacerse pasar por él —comentó Gaara cruzado de brazos aún sin creer de todo en Sai.

—Les juro que no fui yo —repitió elevando un poco más la voz, enfrentándose con la mirada a ellos.

—Entonces ¿Quién? —cuestionó al aire mientras esperaba alguna sugerencia o pista para dar con quién se había hecho pasar por él.

Al oír que las clases pronto iniciarían tuvieron que dejar su charla para después. Los tres fueron a sus respectivos salones para cumplir con sus obligaciones de estudiantes ignorando por el momento al impostor. El cual estaba más cerca de lo que ellos creían. A tan sólo unas calles del instituto, se encontraba alguien idéntico a Sasuke. El azabache estaba caminando completamente despreocupado con una rosa en su mano hasta que fue atropellado por un rubio que iba corriendo en dirección contraria. Ambos chocaron fuertemente cayendo al suelo por el golpe.

—¡Fíjate por dónde vas, idiota! —dijo el azabache levantándose con molestia mientras se sacudía la tierra de su ropa.

—Tú ten más cuidado, Teme —reclamó Naruto levantándose enojado listo para iniciar una pelea—. ¿No viste que venía corriendo? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Estaba muy ocupado observando a las hermosas koneko-chan como para fijarme en un rubio con cara de idiota —respondió mientras alzaba la cabeza de forma exagerada y miraba al horizonte, cual actuación digna de telenovela.

—¿Koneko-chan? —repitió el rubio en forma de pregunta para luego acercarse y colocar su mano en la frente del moreno—. Teme, ¿te sientes mal? ¿Tienes fiebre?

—No fastidies, kitsune-chan —ordenó el de ojos negros golpeando su mano para apartarlo de su frente—. La única fiebre que tengo es la del amor desmedido que le tengo a mis hermosas gatitas.

—Tú tienes algo muy raro —comentó Naruto mirándolo con sorpresa y retrocediendo un poco estando alerta a lo que pudiera hacer el otro.

—¿No deberías estar en la escuela? —preguntó el de cabello oscuro con una sonrisa cargada de burla—. Creo que deberías seguir tu camino.

—Tú también deberías estar en la escuela —le recordó el de ojos claros acercándose al otro para jalarlo hacia el instituto.

Uzumaki se llevó a Sasuke a rastras hacia la escuela ignorando las protestas del mencionado respecto a que no deseaba entrar allí. Para su mala suerte, uno de los maestros los atrapó ingresando al edificio fuera del horario correspondiente. Por ello a ambos les tocaba una amonestación por llegar tarde. Además, a Sasuke le dieron un castigo extra debido a sus comentarios fuera de lugar y llenos de burla dirigidos a las figuras de autoridad. Naruto no entendía qué demonios sucedía con el alumno ejemplar Uchiha Sasuke. Y la misma reacción de desconcierto del de ojos azules era compartida por el maestro. El alumno frente a él no era el mismo chico educado y del que tanto se enorgullecía toda la escuela por sus logros académicos.

—Señor Uchiha, por ser su primera falta seré blando con usted, pero que está actitud no se repita —advirtió Iruka, el maestro que los atrapó in fraganti.

—No me importa si me castiga —respondió Sasuke alzando sus hombros con despreocupación—. Yo sólo vine porque el kitsune-chan me arrastró hasta aquí y si me quedo será por las hermosas gatitas que esperan conocer el amor gracias a mí —explicó con una rosa en su mano y con la otra echando su cabello hacia atrás.

—¡Teme! —exclamó el blondo sin poder creer lo que sucedía.

Sin esperar algún otro comentario, el azabache salió corriendo por los pasillos. Iruka no tardó en seguirle el paso, creyó que lo perdió de vista cuando dobló en el pasillo en el cual se encontraban los baños del alumnado. Empero, la suerte estaba del lado del castaño, debido a que el propio Uchiha venía corriendo en su dirección. Sasuke puso cara de sorpresa y molestia al ver a su maestro en lugar de la persona que estaba buscando. Por su parte, Iruka se puso nuevamente serio antes de llevarse al Uchiha agarrado de la oreja como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—Iruka-sensei ¿qué está sucediendo? —preguntó el azabache entre adolorido por su oreja y avergonzado por ser tratado como un niño.

—Creo que estás recibiendo las malas influencias de Naruto —comentó arrastrándolo donde el mencionado.

—¡Oiga! —reclamó Uzumaki ofendido—. Yo soy un alumno destacado de esta escuela ttebayo.

—Destacado en desastres —se burló Sasuke mirándolo con superioridad—. Sólo causas problemas, perdedor.

—¿Qué dijiste, bastardo? —cuestionó con un tic nervioso en su ojo—. Repite eso si tienes las agallas ttebayo.

—Cuando quieras —respondió Uchiha haciéndole frente con la mirada.

—¡Alto ustedes dos! —ordenó Umino jalando las orejas de ambos—. Creo que Naruto sí está siendo mala influencia. Mira que llegar tarde e insultar a tus mayores, ojalá tú hubieras influenciado a Naruto y no al revés —suspiró abatido el castaño—. Ambos están castigados.

—Pero… —quiso alegar Uchiha siendo acallado rápidamente por su maestro.

—Sin reclamos y por ahora vayan a sus clases —declaró Iruka sin pensarlo más.

Con resignación los dos alumnos se fueron a sus salones, muy molestos por el castigo. Sasuke lo consideraba injusto, porque él no hizo nada y Naruto debido a que gracias a Uchiha, su castigo por llegar tarde se hizo más severo por culpa de la bocota del moreno. ¿Tanto le costaba cerrar la boca y aceptar el suave castigo que les iban a dar? Al parecer sí, ya que hizo enojar a su maestro volviendo a su castigo más duro. Sasuke sólo podía pensar en lo sucedido. Su impostor estuvo a su alcance y no lo atrapó por culpa de Iruka y su, para nada favorable, intervención. El doble de Uchiha mientras tanto se encontraba en el patio caminando despreocupado.

—Estúpido rubio —insultó al aire sabiendo que nadie lo vería—. Yo no quería estar tan cerca del Sasuke verdadero. La diversión se termina cuando nos veamos —comentó al aire mientras caminaba lejos de la escuela.

Por el camino iba lanzando besos al aire a cada mujer que consideraba bonita, sin olvidar dejarles una rosa de dudosa procedencia, en las manos. Recitaba palabras oídas en cualquier película romántica barata y regalaba sonrisas seductoras.

—Oh mis hermosas gatitas, yo el guapo y caballeroso Uchiha Sasuke juro que daría mi vida por protegerlas —prometió repartiendo rosas mientras besaba el dorso de la mano de las chicas allí.

Muchas de ellas suspiraban por él, después de todo se trataba de un chico atractivo y, pese a sus frases clichés, era muy divertido y encantador. Su apariencia compensaba por mucho esa actitud superficial que mostraba, una salida con él no era ningún compromiso por lo cual era fácil aceptar una cita. Un rato de diversión con un chico guapo y luego cada uno por su lado. Todos ganaban, especialmente el impostor de Sasuke. Él sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerle frente al Sasuke real y ya no podría seguir haciéndose pasar por él. Sacando de su cabeza aquellos pensamientos, siguió cortejando a las chicas hermosas que pasaran cerca suyo. Sacaría todo el provecho posible al tiempo que le quedara.

En la escuela, Sasuke juraba asesinar al insensato que lo estaba usurpando. Mientras su doble estaba quién sabe dónde divirtiéndose usando su cara y su nombre, él estaba oyendo un largo sermón por parte de su maestro. Además de que Naruto estaba mirándolo acusadoramente culpándole por el castigo. Al haber estado juntos cuando fueron atrapados llegando tarde y peleando frente a Iruka se les dio el mismo castigo. Naruto tenía mucha molestia contra su compañero, puesto que su castigo sería menor de no ser por los insultos de Sasuke hacia el maestro. El regaño se interrumpió cuando una larga hora transcurrió. Teniendo algunos pendientes en el salón de maestros, Iruka dejó a los alumnos en el salón.

—¿Qué demonios te sucede, Teme? —preguntó el rubio mirándolo fijamente en busca de una respuesta—. No parecías tú mismo ttebayo.

—Hay un impostor —respondió el azabache apretando sus puños con molestia antes de fijar sus ojos en él—. Dime ¿cómo es ese desgraciado?

—Pues… es como tú —contestó Naruto mirándolo confundido—. En el aspecto es una copia perfecta de ti. La actitud es la diferencia.

—¿En qué exactamente? —interrogó con seriedad—. Necesito toda la información posible para encontrarlo y obligarlo a dejar de darme problemas —explicó Uchiha girándose un poco en la silla para mirarlo de frente.

—Sólo busca una copia tuya que sí sabe sonreír —declaró Uzumaki alzándose de hombros sin saber qué más decirle como ayuda.

Iruka irrumpió nuevamente en el salón de castigo y los dejó salir diciendo que terminó su castigo por causas mayores. Ambos aliviados por ello, obedecieron y se alejaron de allí pensando en el impostor. Ni terminaron de caminar por el pasillo cuando un grito de Iruka los hizo voltear a mirar en esa dirección.

—¿A dónde creen que van ustedes dos? —preguntó el castaño visiblemente enojado con ellos—. El castigo no ha terminado aún.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron los menores sorprendidos por sus palabras.

—Usted nos dijo que podíamos irnos —argumentó Sasuke queriendo evitar otro castigo.

—Yo no he dicho nada de eso —afirmó Umino con los brazos cruzados—. Tendré que hacer que su castigo dure más por esto.

—No, por favor, Iruka-sensei —pidió Naruto. Él no quería más problemas con su maestro. Ese día estar cerca de Sasuke sólo le traía eso y castigos.

De alguna forma también había un doble de Iruka. ¿Cómo? Era la pregunta que tenía en su mente Sasuke. ¿Sería obra de su propia imitación? ¿Habría más como ellos? Para su fortuna, mientras él y Naruto cumplían con el castigo, Sai y Gaara preguntaban a las estudiantes acerca de todo lo relacionado a ese otro Sasuke. La información era bastante escasa, debido a lo mucho que las chicas se desviaban del tema y de la pregunta para dedicarse a quejarse y sacar su envidia por las otras chicas. Entre todas sus maldiciones hubo algo que captó la atención de Sai: el lugar que la copia frecuentaba. Varias personas dieron crédito a que en la zona de moteles cercana a la escuela solía verse a “Sasuke” regalando flores. ¡Bingo! Ya sabían dónde ir a buscarlo.

Con lo poco que sabían del impostor de Sasuke, sólo les quedaba de opción ir hacia ese lugar y tenderle una trampa. Aquella zona era un lugar lleno de lujuria y no era bien visto que unos estudiantes como ellos estuvieran deambulando por allí. Si alguien los veía y/o informaba a su instituto podían darse por muertos, ya que seguramente mínimo serían suspendidos o en el peor de los casos expulsados. Para empeorar aún más las cosas la vestimenta que tenían en esos momentos era algo que preferían mantener en secreto de todos y deseaban que fuera algo que jamás fuera mencionado nuevamente.

—¡¿Por qué demonios estamos vestidos así?! —preguntó a gritos Naruto mientras bajaba un poco la corta falda intentando cubrirse lo más posible.

—No te quejes que no eres el único en esto —protestó Gaara completamente avergonzado y molesto.

—Está es la única forma —respondió Sai mirándolos con una enorme sonrisa.

—Creo que es más un fetiche pervertido tuyo —comentó Sasuke mirándolo con burla.

Tanto el rubio como el pelirrojo estaban usando faldas sumamente cortas, camisetas de mujer y tacones que no los dejaban estar parados en equilibrio. Los dos maldecían por dentro al de la falsa sonrisa por tan estúpida idea y a ellos mismos por dejarse convencer. Por su parte, Sasuke los miraba con burla por las apariencias de ambos. Siendo hombres, aquella ropa no les hacía justicia. Ellos no tenían curvas que lucieran las prendas y sus anchas espaldas amenazaban con romper las ajustadas camisetas. Sasuke agradeció mucho que su ropa fuera más normal que la de ellos, ya que él sólo tenía una camiseta azul, pantaloncillos cortos negros y una pequeña capa del mismo color.

—¿Listo para esto, Uchiha? —preguntó Sai viendo al mencionado de pies a cabeza—. Te queda bien, aunque nada supera al sexy pelirrojo.

—Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí que acepté esta misión contigo ¡libérate! —recitó Sasuke haciendo aparecer un báculo de color rosado con una estrella en la punta—. Ahora estoy listo para atrapar a ese pequeño infeliz.

—Yo me considero alguien muy feliz —interrumpió una voz ajena a ellos.

Los cuatro voltearon hacia arriba viendo en lo alto del muro a una copia de Sasuke sentada mirándolos divertido. Ellos habían elegido un callejón oscuro y deshabitado para planificar su estrategia para atrapar al impostor. Sin embargo, él les había ahorrado el trabajo de buscarlo. Los negros ojos de Sasuke chocaron con su imitación, la cual sólo mantenía su sonrisa de lado sin dejar de jugar con la rosa en su mano. La copia no había hecho nada para atacarlos, pero no dejaba de reírse al mirar como estaban vestidos sus perseguidores.

—Nos has facilitado el buscarte, carta Clown —afirmó Uchiha poniéndose en guardia mientras apuntaba a su copia.

—Y ustedes me facilitan un rato de buena diversión —respondió sin inmutarse por la postura de ataque—. Digo, ¿su plan era matarme de risa antes de sellarme? —preguntó burlón.

—De hecho, escuchamos que te gusta seducir chicas lindas y creímos… —explicó Sai siendo interrumpido por la mirada furiosa de los dos chicos en falda y la voz de la carta.

—Creyeron que sería tan estúpido como para dejarme engañar por un par de idiotas travestis —dijo el doble de Sasuke.

—A pesar de ser un charlatán pareces demasiado confiado —afirmó Naruto elevando la voz mientras lo señalaba—. Eres un… un… Charasuke.

—Dobe, no te pongas a nombrar a mi imitación como si fuera una mascota —ordenó enojado Uchiha volteando a verlo—. Eres el menos indicado para burlarte cuando te ves ridículo.

—Esto lo hice para ayudarte en tu misión ttebayo —reclamó ofendido—. No serias un buen card captor sin nuestra ayuda —acusó señalándolo con su dedo.

Hartos de las escandalosas risas de parte de “Charasuke”, tanto Gaara como Naruto cerraron un momento sus ojos para asumir su apariencia de guardianes. Una fuerte luz se desprendió de sus cuerpos antes de dejar caer al suelo las estrafalarias ropas otorgadas por Sai, dejando en su lugar un zorrito de nueve colas y un mapache. Ambos del tamaño de peluches que volaban cerca de la cara de Uchiha. Después de todo ellos eran los encargados de ayudar en la misión de Sasuke de recolectar las cartas Clown. Aquellas que fueron dispersas años atrás y cuyo deber de recolectarlas recaía en Uchiha Sasuke, el actual card captor. Charasuke se paró en aquel muro y de un salto hacia atrás comenzó la huida aprovechando el momento de ceguera de Sasuke durante la transformación de sus guardianes.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó Uchiha al no ver a su copia. Sacó de su bolsillo una carta y la arrojó al aire antes de golpearla con la punta de su báculo—. ¡Vuelo!

Al momento de decir eso liberó el poder de la carta, la cual creó unas alas en la espalda de Sasuke. Alzó vuelo siendo seguido por los guardianes quienes le indicaban donde sentían la presencia de la carta. Agradecían internamente que la carta estuviera huyendo hacia una zona deshabitada. En caso de desatarse una pelea, la cual era muy probable, no habría personas inocentes implicadas. La carta se detuvo en un parque sin personas a su alrededor y se sentó al borde de la fuente hasta ser alcanzado por sus perseguidores.

—Lentos —se burló mirándolos con un falso puchero.

—¿Qué carta eres tú? —preguntó Gaara mirándolo con seriedad mientras seguía en su forma de mapache.

—No, no —negó con un leve movimiento de cabeza—. Las cartas sólo podemos ser selladas cuando se usa nuestro verdadero nombre —explicó Charasuke con una mueca de superioridad—. No les diré mi nombre, no quiero ser sellado aún.

—Deberías rendirte por las buenas y dejar que te regrese a la forma humilde que mereces —exclamó Sasuke preparando sus cartas para atacar cuando bajara la guardia.

—¿Humilde? —preguntó ofendido Charasuke mientras alzaba su mano y chasqueaba sus dedos—. Mi única forma es fabulosa —deletreó la última palabra mientras su ropa igualaba a la de Sasuke—. Anda, repite conmigo “la fabulosa forma que mereces” —dijo burlón.

—¡Rayo! —gritó Uchiha usando esa carta de improvisto—. ¡¿Qué demonios?! —preguntó al ver que su ataque era detenido.

Su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que su ataque fue anulado por otro idéntico al suyo. Esa maldita carta no sólo copió su apariencia y ropa sino también su magia. ¿Qué clase de carta era esa? Hasta los guardianes de las cartas estuvieron confundidos. ¿Desde cuándo había una carta que servía para imitar el aspecto de otro? Tenía su apariencia y su magia, para ser una carta tenía algo un tanto diferente. Uchiha decidió cambiar de estrategia y pasar a una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, mas al igual que con el ataque rayo sus movimientos se anulaban por unos exactamente iguales.

—Está ropa no me gusta. Parezco un elfo emo y nudista —se quejó Charasuke por la ropa que copió mientras daba unos pasos lejos del verdadero—. Y muy afeminado.

—¡Cállate! —ordenó Sasuke con furia—. Yo no elegí esta ropa y no dejaré que andes como un mujeriego de cuarta usando mi rostro.

—Uy ¿cómo lo evitarás? —preguntó burlón mientras intercambiaban golpes—. ¿Me golpearás con tu palito de niña?

—Es un báculo mágico —corrigió Sasuke dándole una fuerte patada que fue esquivada por su copia.

—Es rosa —señaló Charasuke con aire de triunfador—. Palito de niña.

—Ya venía así —aclaró avergonzado de tener ese tipo de herramienta para sellar las cartas—. Yo no elegí que fuera rosa.

—Sí claro —respondió Charasuke con burla mientras seguía esquivando sus ataques.

Sai se mantenía a una distancia prudente viendo a detalle la batalla. Él no podía intervenir directamente, ya que era necesario que Uchiha en persona sellara la carta. Él era el único con la magia necesaria para ello y como card captor cada batalla lo hacía mejorar sus habilidades. Por su parte, los guardianes intentaban adivinar de que carta se trataba. Sin su nombre real no podría regresarlo a su forma original. En sus formas de guardianes eran bastante inútiles por su tamaño y poco poder, hasta se podría decir que estaban peor que como humanos, por ello ayudaban de otra manera. Sasuke necesitaba con urgencia averiguar qué era esa carta. Cada ataque era copiado y anulado por uno idéntico, fuera magia o ataques físicos, todo lo imitaba.

—No puedes sellarme aún —afirmó Charasuke mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa de lado.

—Tengo el deber de hacerlo —dijo Uchiha mirándolo como podía, ya que sentía que pronto se desmayaría.

—Yo me dejaré sellar voluntariamente por el primero en reunir a las otras cincuenta y un cartas —confesó el doble de Sasuke.

—¿A qué te refieres con "el primero"? —interrogó el mago.

—Sólo tienes diez cartas —comentó Charasuke mirándolo de forma arrogante mientras metía las manos en sus propios bolsillos sabiendo de la molestia que generaría en el otro—. Ni siquiera llegas al nivel de Itachi. Él tiene veintiún cartas.

—¿Tú lo conoces? ¿Qué diablos eres? —interrogó de forma apresurada queriendo acercarse hasta el otro.

No logró su cometido, ya que la larga y desgastante pelea en la que sus ataques eran simplemente anulados, lo dejó sin fuerzas. Debido al cansancio estuvo a punto de caer directamente al suelo, de no ser por Naruto, quien lo atrapó entre sus brazos luego de volver a su forma humana.

—No tienes el nivel necesario para sellarme... aún —comentó Charasuke acercándose a él y dejando un papel en la mano de Sasuke.

—¿Qué demonios es esto? —preguntó Uchiha mirándolo con rabia y luego al papel en su mano.

—Es mi número de celular —respondió la carta mirándolo con burla—. Puede que yo sea una carta creada hace siglos, pero tú eres un anciano si no entiendes que es más fácil una llamada.

—¿Qué ganas con esto? —preguntó Sai mirándolo fijamente y con seriedad—. ¿Por qué no nos dices que carta eres?

—Yo... —dijo bajando un poco la mirada ocultando sus ojos detrás de su cabello—. Quiero formar un harem lleno de hermosas gatitas que me adoren y amen, mientras yo... argg —se quejó al sentir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de Sasuke—. Te dije que me dejaré sellar al último.

—No perdía nada intentando sellarte —afirmó Sasuke mirándolo mal—. Estás usando mi cara y mi nombre. Además de que no me dices nada sobre Itachi.

—Yo no sé nada sobre ustedes, más que son los que recolectan a las cartas. Y seguiré en esta apariencia porque me gusta seducir tan rápido a las chicas ―declaró mientras sobaba el golpe de su cabeza.

Los guardianes miraron mal a Charasuke por su actitud, pero Uchiha los retuvo. Si esa carta cumplía su palabra, la podría llamar cuando reuniera a las demás. Eso sumado al hecho de que, si la regla era pareja, Itachi lo buscaría por las cartas que él poseía y viceversa. Su tan codiciada venganza se concretaría sin faltas y luego se encargaría de su imitación. Después de todo ¿Qué daño podía hacer su mujeriego clon? Decidió dejar el asunto por el momento y dedicarse a mejorar su magia, debía apresurarse a juntar más cartas. Descontando a Charasuke y las que estaban selladas entre Itachi y él, sólo restaban veinte cartas y cualquiera podría propiciar un encuentro.

Por su lado, la carta sin identificar luego de su pelea con Sasuke caminaba por las desoladas calles de la ciudad. La noche hacia ver más hermosa a la luna llena que iluminaba todo suavemente revelando hasta a los que pretendían ocultar sus negras intenciones con la noche reinante.

—Pese a su actitud, Sasuke tiene un alma muy pura —comentó a la nada mientras sus ojos brillaban de un color carmesí—. Será demasiado sencillo que sea corrompida —monologó torciendo sus labios en una media sonrisa―. La siguiente vez que nos encontremos no será tan divertido.

CONTINUARÁ ...


	2. Cap 2: La carta burbujas

Cap 2: La carta Burbujas

_El ambiente entre ambos jóvenes se había tornado erótico y la temperatura de sus cuerpos comenzó a elevarse. Los roces incesantes entre ellos, lejos de apagar el calor no hacía más que acrecentarlo. El rojo abundante decorando la habitación, le daba un aire pasional a lo que iba a acontecer. Velas y pétalos de rosas adornando alrededor de la cama tampoco faltaron. Finalmente, en una elegante habitación de hotel, sobre una cama Kingside se encontraban un pelirrojo y un azabache completamente desnudos entregándose a la pasión. Gaara no dejaba de gemir ante las caricias y..._

—¡Sai! —exclamaron con molestia los otros tres presentes mientras uno de ellos, específicamente el protagonista de aquella ilusión, lo golpeaba en la cabeza con fuerza.

—No sean tan brutos ―pidió Sai sobándose la cabeza tras el golpe a su persona―. Me dolió, mi lindo Gaara ―protestó haciendo ojos tristes al mirarlo.

Los cuatro se encontraban reunidos en la mansión perteneciente a Sai. Aquel lugar poseía una barrera mágica capaz de protegerlos a todos mientras hablaban. No sólo de ataques directos, sino también de hechizos para espiar. Una de las mayores armas de los magos era usar ritos y pociones para ver a sus oponentes. Otros con mayor poder conseguían intervenir los sueños ajenos. Esto último era mucho más peligroso y arriesgado por múltiples motivos. Sai al no poseer aquellos poderes optó por usar un caldero y una mezcla de diferentes ingredientes para que les mostraran una ilusión sobre la carta perdida. Si todo salía bien, se les revelaría su nombre verdadero. En cambio, al fallar sólo fueron exhibidas las fantasías eróticas que tenía con cierto pelirrojo.

—Vine aquí esperando ver pistas sobre las cartas ―reclamó Sasuke cruzado de brazos―, no tus fantasías sexuales con mi guardián ―bufó de malhumor.

—No es algo que yo controle, cacatúa emo ―respondió ofendido mientras miraba los restos de la ilusión desvaneciéndose.

—¡Eres la reencarnación del mago Clown por todos los cielos! ―gritó Sasuke sujetándose el puente de su propia nariz intentando tenerle paciencia.

—Y por eso sólo tengo retazos de mi vida pasada ―le recordó mientras iba hacia el librero sacando un diario antiguo―. No puedo controlar que es lo que voy a recordar ―dijo al tiempo en que soplaba el polvo del antiguo encuadernado.

―Debes tener aunque sea alguna pista acerca de la carta que se escapó ttebayo ―intervino Naruto también impaciente por averiguar la naturaleza de aquella carta.

Sai se dirigió a su cómodo sillón llevando el libro con él. Aquel era un diario de las memorias del gran mago Clown, donde estaban narrados sus pensamientos plasmados por su puño y letra. En su mente no llegaban todas las memorias de aquella vida pasada. Algunos hechizos y el conocimiento de que los Uchiha eran su descendencia, lo tuvo claro desde el inicio, pero poco más. Carecía de tantos detalles que no era mucho su aporte para el card captor. Incluso era conocedor de un diario transcripto en mejor estado, protegido en el templo de la casa de Sasuke. Aun así se esforzaba en averiguar todo aquello que pudiera resultarle útil al Uchiha. Sasuke y los dos guardianes estaban impacientes. Pese a intentar no pensarlo demasiado, ¿cómo ignorarían sus palabras?

―Ténganme paciencia ―pidió Sai mientras hojeaba el viejo libro leyéndolo cuidadosamente―. Si se dejan llevar por el miedo y la ira no conseguirán ningún buen resultado ―aconsejó sabiamente. Entendía la frustración de ellos por la forma en que la carta los humilló, pero temió por su bienestar.

―Pides demasiado cuando estamos en desventaja frente a Itachi ―respondió Sasuke mientras crujía los dientes lleno de impotencia.

―Tiene razón ―secundó Gaara apoyando su mano en el hombro de Uchiha tratando de calmarlo―. Tú también lo oíste. Itachi ya ha capturado veintiún cartas, nosotros tenemos menos de la mitad que él.

―La cantidad no define el poder que tenemos ttebayo ―exclamó Naruto mostrándose un tanto molesto por la actitud del card captor―. ¡Si sabes usar las cartas podrías ganarle a todas sus cartas con una tuya! ―exclamó mostrándose muy confiado en su amigo. Él sabía de las habilidades mágicas de Sasuke.

―¿Insinúas que no sé usarlas? ―inquirió el azabache encarando a su amigo con una mirada de molestia―. Para ser un guardián tú no has sido de mucha ayuda que digamos ―acusó golpeando le pecho del contrario con su dedo índice.

―He hecho todo para ayudarte, Teme ―respondió el rubio alzando la mirada para fijar sus ojos azules en el otro―. Eres tú el que no pone de su parte ―acusó indignado. Él intentaba subirle el ánimo y el otro se lo tomaba de la peor forma posible.

―¿Convertirte en un animalito de peluche y mirar? ¿Eso es ayuda para ti? ―cuestionó con una media sonrisa llena de burla―. Me siento tan protegido con un llavero parlante a mi lado ―afirmó con sarcasmo, casi siseando sus palabras.

―No soy tu guardián, mi deber es proteger a Sai ttebayo ―le recordó Uzumaki mientras alzaba los brazos y los bajaba con molestia.

―Y yo te asigné para ayudar a Sasuke-kun ―intervino Sai cerrando de golpe el libro para llamar la atención.

Siempre había peleas de ese tipo entre ellos. La forma de los guardianes dependía de la magia otorgada por sus magos. Si el mago en cuestión era poderoso, su guardián tendría una figura imponente. Según los relatos de aquellos que consiguieron conocer al creador del mazo, un zorro gigante de nueve colas era el guardián del mago Clown. Nadie nunca tuvo un ser tan poderoso a su disposición. Los más cercanos fueron los demonios, pero incluso ellos perecieron al amenazar a la humanidad. Las cartas Clown eran poderosas para cualquier usuario, pero en las manos del gran mago le otorgaban un poder casi divino. Los magos desconocían si existía un Dios, como los descritos por las religiones, pero de ser real, el humano más cercano a él, sin dudas sería el mago Clown.

―Ya dejen de pelear, Naruto y Sasuke ―pidió el pelirrojo interponiéndose entre ellos―. Es difícil creer que ustedes son amigos de la infancia viendo cómo se llevan ―expresó mirándolos con reproche.

―Las personas cambian, mapache ―comentó Uchiha con desdén dándose la vuelta.

―¿A dónde vas? ―preguntó Sai al verlo caminando hacia la puerta―. Aún no hemos terminado de investigar ―le recordó señalando el librero tras de su espalda.

―Él tiene razón, Sasuke ―secundó Gaara mientras sujetaba otro libro del estante entre sus manos―. Creo que deberíamos investigar más hechizos y entrenar. Esa carta fue complicada y las que enfrentemos puede que igual ―explicó leyendo la bitácora de un guardián de la familia Senju.

―No perderé mi tiempo aquí viendo fantasías eróticas de Sai y leyendo puros mitos ―respondió de manera rebelde mientras chasqueaba la lengua con fastidio.

―Pero… ―intentó convencerlo la reencarnación de Clown mientras permanecía en su sillón.

―Y ningún entrenamiento que hagamos nosotros servirá de algo mientras no sea supervisado por mi tutor ―reclamó Sasuke dando un fuerte pisotón en el suelo―. ¿Qué me enseñaran ustedes? Ya comprobamos que nada ―declaró con frustración.

Con aquella última acusación, Uchiha salió de la habitación dejando a los otros tres sin palabras. Ellos entendían su obsesión por vengarse de Itachi, lo apoyaban en una gran parte. Detener a un parricida con ambición de poder era un beneficio para la humanidad en general. Quién sabía de lo que sería capaz si se le daba un poder tal como el del mazo mágico. Bien conocían que el poseedor del mazo sería reconocido como el sucesor de Clown y sólo un Uchiha podía y sería seleccionado. Mas, durante varios siglos no hubo ninguno, llegando hasta la actualidad sin existir mago digno de tal honor. Las cartas habían sido guardadas y protegidas durante generaciones por los descendientes de lo Clown. Pocos intentaron convertirse en el sucesor y fallaron perdiendo su magia o su vida. Otros desistieron sin siquiera intentarlo, sabiendo las consecuencias de fallar el juicio del mago Clown.

―¿Estará bien? ―preguntó Sai a los dos guardianes. Su rostro expresaba preocupación por la actitud impulsiva de su amigo.

―Déjalo solo ―aconsejó el pelirrojo viendo a Naruto avanzar por el mismo camino que el moreno―. Lo conozco mejor que nadie y sé que en estos momentos lo que necesita es que lo dejemos meditar a solas ―explicó con un rostro inexpresivo, pero en sus ojos aguamarina se percibía la advertencia.

―¿Mejor que nadie? ―cuestionó ofendido el rubio. Mientras su mirada se volvía más fiera―. Te recuerdo que yo lo conozco desde antes que tú ttebayo ―agregó de manera altanera mirándolo de forma acusatoria. Era como si buscara hacerlo retractarse de sus palabras.

―Más tiempo no significa mejor ―alegó Gaara cruzándose los brazos con suficiencia―. Además lo abandonaste. Él cambió mucho desde que te fuiste ―atacó el guardián de Sasuke.

―¡Eso no importa! ―gritó frustrado―. ¡Ya verán como yo me haré más poderoso y juntos venceremos a Itachi! ―prometió antes de abandonar la estancia también.

Sai y Gaara decidieron seguir investigando en silencio los libros a su disposición y dejar a esos dos enfriar sus ideas. Uzumaki, tras salir de la casa de Sai, estuvo tentado a ir tras Sasuke, pero incluso él entendía que necesitaba espacio para ordenar sus pensamientos. En cambio, asumió su forma de guardián y voló a un bosque cercano. A él también le había afectado la derrota. ¿Quién dijo que un guardián sólo podía ser fuerte dependiendo de su mago? “ _Seré fuerte por mí mismo ttebayo_ ”. Pensó Naruto lleno de determinación. Nadie lo limitaría con esas tonterías de que sólo crecería dependiendo de otro. Si quería proteger a Sai y ayudar a Sasuke tendría que aumentar su poder. Ninguna carta o mago volvería a humillarlo de esa manera tan patética. Su forma era pequeña, pero su poder mágico era grande, lo sabía y nadie lo haría pensar lo contrario.

Uchiha por su parte caminó con la mirada pegada al suelo. Pateaba de vez en cuando latas o rocas pequeñas en su camino cual niño castigado. _“¿Qué carta era? Si tan sólo tuviera una como esa podría ganarle fácilmente a Itachi. Cualquier ataque que realizara sería copiado y devuelto con el doble de fuerza”._ Meditó durante la caminata acerca de aquellas habilidades. Al llegar a su casa ni siquiera se molestó en anunciar su llegada, sabiéndose completamente solo. Se quitó los zapatos y subió a su cuarto donde buscó las cartas en su poder. Abrió el cajón de la mesa de noche al lado de su cama y las revisó una por una. Frunció el ceño al ver algunas y las separó del resto.

―De las que poseo la más poderosa es “rayo” ―se dijo a sí mismo―. Vuelo es útil, pero tengo ocho cartas que no sirven para nada ―exclamó golpeando su colchón haciendo caer las cartas en el mismo―. Ni siquiera sirven para leer el futuro ―expresó con asco. Recordaba a su madre usando el mazo para ese propósito, cosa que no le vendría mal para adivinar qué, cuál y dónde aparecería otra carta.

_En la familia Uchiha no había persona más poderosa que Mikoto, una miko que prefería ser llamada “maga” en honor al mago Clown. No importaba que le dijeran que el término correcto era “bruja”, ella insistía en que sonaba mejor de esa forma. Empero, con sus acciones era más fácil asociarla con una bruja. La joven azabache no utilizaba las cartas del gran mago. Sólo tenía la baraja resguardada en su templo y evitaba que alguien con malas intenciones se hiciera con él. Por curiosidad había leído las memorias de Clown, así que sabía con exactitud sobre cada carta; nombre, debilidad, fortaleza y significado. Lo único para lo que usaba aquel mazo era para leerse su propia fortuna. Jamás le leía la suerte a nadie que no fuera para ella misma._

_―¿Qué estás haciendo, mami? ―preguntó un pequeño Sasuke de cinco años. Se acercó a la cama donde ella tenía las cartas dispuestas de manera piramidal._

_―Estoy leyendo mi suerte ―respondió ella con una sonrisa ayudando a su hijo a subir a la cama. Lo acomodó en sus piernas y lo abrazó por la espalda antes de mostrarle las cartas._

_―¿La suerte? ¿Qué suerte? ―cuestionó sin entender mientras sujetaba una carta y la miraba lleno de curiosidad._

_―Son cosas que van a pasar en el futuro ―explicó ella mostrándole otra carta―. Ellas me cuentan muchos secretos ―habló abrazando a su hijo con dulzura._

_―¿Las cartas hablan, mami? ―interrogó viéndolas detenidamente―. Esta se parece mucho a ti. Es igual de bonita que tú ―dijo enseñándole la que tenía entre sus manos._

_―Es mi favorita ―dijo Mikoto sosteniendo la carta entre sus manos mirándola con nostalgia―. Y las cartas no sólo hablan también…_

―Ojala estuvieras aquí, mamá ―comentó Sasuke al aire dejándose caer sobre la almohada sin importarle las cartas en el suelo―. Seguro Itachi tiene las mejores cartas y yo tengo estas porquerías ―se quejó antes de dejarse llevar por el cansancio.

El resto de la noche la pasó en completa calma durmiendo profundamente. El recordar a su cariñosa madre le dejó un agridulce sabor en la boca. La dulzura de su progenitora y la amargura de saberla asesinada por Itachi, quemaban en su pecho de forma dolorosa. Era un ardor tan intenso como si el fuego quemara en su ser. El odio y la furia imposibles de apaciguar sabiendo libre al asesino. No obstante, entre sueños podía verla. Su boca dejaba escapar leves suspiros queriendo tenerla de regreso. ¿De qué servía la magia cuando no podías recuperar a una persona amada? Diría de nada, de no ser porque tenía un uso aun: la venganza. Su poder estaba destinado a ajusticiar las almas de sus padres y limpiar el honor de su familia con la sangre de Itachi.

Con la llegada del amanecer sus ojos se abrieron de manera perezosa sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza. No había podido dormir bien. Pese a que no ocurrió algún incidente loco con alguna carta como de costumbre, no estuvo tranquilo. Soñaba con su madre y siempre despertaba gritando que no lo dejara. Se maldijo a sí mismo y a su mente inquieta por desaprovechar semejante noche llena de quietud. Fue al baño para arreglarse un poco antes de ir a la escuela. Volvió a su habitación y se cambió de ropa antes de pararse frente al espejo de cuerpo completo al pie de su cama. Se vio en el mismo dándose cuenta de sus enormes y marcadas ojeras.

―Qué horror, me veo idéntico a Itachi ―insultó a su propia imagen deseando romper el espejo, sólo para destruir ese reflejo.

Volteó viendo que las cartas Clown seguían dispersas en el suelo. Se acercó y guardó en su mochila las cartas vuelo y rayo. Las demás las dejó tiradas y ni siquiera se preocupó tras haber pisado algunas. Poco y nada valían cartas como nube. Creaba nubes, valga la redundancia. En una batalla real no serviría de nada. ¿Qué haría con poderes de ese tipo? ¿Arruinarle el bronceado a Itachi? Como sino fuese lo suficientemente pálido como un vampiro. Podía jurar que nunca vio la luz del sol como si se tratara de uno. Seguramente le estaría haciendo un favor evitando que lo quemen los rayos del sol. Al darse cuenta de lo ridículos que eran sus pensamientos tras divagar, se golpeó las mejillas con la palma de sus manos.

―Dormir poco me está poniendo tan tonto como Naruto ―comentó mientras caminaba rumbo a la escuela.

―¡Oye! ―reclamó el aludido apareciendo a sus espaldas, como si lo hubiera invocado al decir su nombre―. ¿Por qué dices que soy tonto? ―preguntó con un puchero.

―Porque lo eres, Dobe ―respondió sonriendo un poco por la graciosa cara que hizo por su “insulto”.

―Te ves horrible, Teme ―señaló con las manos tras su cabeza mientras caminaba de espaldas―. No deberías hablar de la cara de los demás ttebayo ―aconsejó soltando un bostezo.

―No parece que hayas dormido bien tú tampoco ―comentó sin dejar de caminar de forma recta vigilando que su estúpido amigo no se matara por ir de espaldas―. ¿Y esas heridas? ―preguntó al notar unos vendajes sobresalientes de entre las mangas de la camisa.

―Es que yo… estuve entrenando ―respondió el rubio rascándose la mejilla algo avergonzado.

―¿Por qué? ―inquirió con sus ojos negros fijos en el rostro ajeno a la espera de una respuesta.

―Yo lo hice porque…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un escandaloso grupo de chicas amontadas cerca de ellos. Un fuerte aroma a perfume masculino les llegó a las fosas nasales forzándolos a taparse la nariz. Se les hizo algo familiar, pero era difícil pensar que se tratara de él. Una voz conocida y llena de frivolidad dio otra pista de que era probable que fuera él. Mas la esperanza de que eso sólo se tratara de un error persistía.

―¡Mis hermosas, koneko-chan! ―gritó aquel azabache abrazando a dos chicas de manera muy íntima y falta de decoro.

Con eso último ya no había manera de pensar de que se trataba de alguien más.

―¡Charasuke! ―exclamaron Sasuke y Naruto al verlo coqueteando como si nada con aquellas colegialas.

―Hola, chicos ―saludó la carta como si hablara con amigos de toda la vida.

Las chicas a su alrededor miraron sorprendidas como había otro “Charasuke”. Se miraron confundidas un momento, pero mientras algunas preguntaban si su galán tenía un hermano gemelo, otras más audaces corrieron hacia Sasuke y lo rodearon. Varias invitaciones a salir, gritos en sus oídos y abrazos indeseados fueron proferidos hacia su persona. Eso consiguió irritar a Uchiha al punto de desear gritarles. Para su fortuna, Naruto lo separó a la fuerza de ese grupo, dándole un poco de espacio. Charasuke observó su acción con una leve sonrisa misteriosa. No se podía definir el sentimiento guardado en aquellos labios.

―Mis lindas gatitas ―llamó con una voz sensual interponiéndose entre ellas y los chicos―. Tengo que hablar con mis buenos amigos, ¿podrían dejarnos a solas? ―preguntó cortésmente.

―¿Por qué? ―cuestionó una de las chicas sujetando su brazo.

―No podemos quedarnos ―interrogó una de ellas insistentemente.

―¿Es un favor tan grande? ―inquirió Charasuke mirándolas con una expresión de cachorro triste―. Háganlo por mí ―pidió logrando suspiros de parte de las féminas.

―Haríamos lo que fuera por usted, Charasuke-sama ―exclamaron entre gritos―. Lo amamos ―corearon a todo pulmón.

―Gracias, koneko-chan ―agradeció arrojando una de sus rosas al aire cual ramo de novia en plena boda―. Son las mejores ―afirmó guiñándoles un ojo antes de alejarse.

Las chicas tenían que entrar a clases así que de todas maneras tendrían que separarse del moreno. Él por su parte se acercó a Naruto y Sasuke caminando con las manos en los bolsillos. Se veía despreocupado y le daba poca importancia a haberse encontrado con ellos. Uchiha lo miró con irritación. ¿Estaba jugando con él? ¿Creía que no lo iba a sellar sólo por su ridícula orden? Enardecido por creerse subestimado, se arrancó el colgante de su cuello y estaba listo para invocar su báculo mágico. Aunque un leve sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas al recordar que era rosa y motivo de burla para esa impertinente carta.

―No deberías hacer eso ―comentó Charasuke con una media sonrisa que odiaba. Entendía un poco porque Naruto la encontraba irritante cuando la hacía―. No puedes ni debes sellarme aun. Creí haberte dejado claro que me dejaré sellar por quien tenga el mazo ―le recordó con una mirada un tanto más fiera.

―No tengo porque hacer tal cosa ―respondió aún más enojado mientras recitaba el hechizo―. Llave que guardas los poderes de…

―¿Sabías que podría matarte mientras recitas tu largo hechizo para traer tu palito de niña? ―preguntó Charasuke ladeando su cabeza en gesto de confusión.

―Tiene razón ―secundó Naruto con una mano bajo su propio mentón mirando a su amigo de manera pensativa―. Es demasiado largo tu rito ese, ¿no crees que es hora de acortarlo ttebayo? ―cuestionó inocentemente.

―¡No te pongas de su lado! ―ordenó Sasuke terminando su hechizo logrando traer su báculo―. Voy a sellarte hoy mismo ―anunció apuntando su báculo hacia Charasuke.

―¿Por qué el apuro? ―preguntó la carta sonriendo cínicamente sin siquiera sacar las manos de sus bolsillos.

―Por alguna razón eres capaz de copiar todos los ataques que se lanzan en tu contra. Con ese poder aunque Itachi tenga más cartas que yo, podré contrarrestar cualquier carta suya ―explicó sin bajar la guardia.

―¿Y no crees que deberías juntar más cartas que él en vez de depender sólo de mí? ―interrogó Charasuke desviando la mirada hacia Uzumaki quien ya estaba en su forma de guardián.

Sasuke prefirió no responder a su pregunta y atacó de frente intentando golpearlo con su báculo. La carta simplemente alzó una ceja encontrando tonto un ataque directo de su parte. Los golpes físicos eran nada para un ser hecho de magia como su persona. Fácilmente podía volver a su forma de carta a voluntad y sería intangible para todo lo que no fueran ciertos hechizos específicos. El card captor se veía penoso actuando como un niño berrinchudo en busca de obtener un juguete nuevo. Aun así lo dejó ser. Qué lanzara los ataques que gustara, ninguno lo dañaría o sellaría. Mientras Sasuke y Naruto perdían el aire en su intento por atraparlo, el otro simplemente los esquivaba mientras reía de sus equivocaciones.

―¿Eso es lo mejor que tienen? ―preguntó Charasuke mientras se paraba sobre el báculo del Uchiha―. Siguen cayendo en las mismas trampas de antes, no han mejorado nada desde la última vez que nos vimos ―criticó decepcionado de sus nulos avances.

―¡No es verdad! ―gritó el mago sacudiendo el báculo en un intento más desesperado de asestarle un golpe―. He cambiado, he mejorado ―dijo intentando convencerse a sí mismo.

―Entonces… ―habló Charasuke mientras aparecía a espaldas de su contrincante―. ¿Por qué no usas tus cartas? ―preguntó curioso.

―Sólo necesito una carta para vencerte ―dijo el azabache sacando una de las dos cartas que tenía en sus bolsillos―. ¡Rayo! ―gritó sonriendo anticipadamente a la victoria.

La carta Clown esquivó aquel ataque moviendo su cabeza apenas unos centímetros. Sólo bastó con inclinar su cuello y el ataque pasó sin dificultad a su lado estrellándose en una pared cercana. Las rocas cayeron a espaldas de Charasuke, quien lo miró con aburrimiento. Aquellos ojos negros tan similares a los de Sasuke lo analizaban cuidadosamente, pese a su expresión distraída. Los dientes del mago crujieron de rabia. Ser burlado y humillado por una herramienta de los magos era fuente de vergüenza. Para colmo era la segunda vez que la misma carta se carcajeaba a su costa. Necesitaba más poder, mejores cartas y hechizos de mejor nivel. Era tan carente de todo aquello que podría otorgarle la victoria.

―Teniendo a tu disposición diez cartas sólo usas una y tienes otra guardada ―comentó Charasuke dando un salto hacia el muro más cercano―. Al parecer es vuelo.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? ―preguntó Sasuke sin poder ocultar su sorpresa por la precisión de sus palabras.

―Soy una carta por eso lo sé ―contestó de manera vaga. Su mirada además de desilusionada se veía algo molesta, pero ni el mago ni el rubio podían entender la razón de esa manera de actuar.

―¡Rayo! ―repitió el hechizo volviendo a fallar―. Rayo, rayo, rayo ―gritó destruyendo todo alrededor de Charasuke sin atinar ni un sólo golpe.

Los destrozos comenzaron a aumentar en la calle, incluso estuvo varias veces cerca de golpear a Naruto. _“Una manera frenética y poco elegante de atacar. Sigue siendo un niño_ ”. Pensó la carta sin nombre repitiendo sus movimientos de su encuentro anterior para evadirlo. Seguían surgiendo el mismo resultado positivo que la primera vez. Fue allí donde se dio cuenta que sólo perdía su tiempo molestando a Sasuke. Cerró los ojos con molestia antes de abrirlos revelando una mirada más fiera y afilada. Corrió a gran velocidad y atrapó a Naruto en su mano, esa forma de guardián era pequeña y más tierna que útil. Concentró su energía en sus manos y arrojó al guardián directo al estómago de Sasuke. Ese ataque fue tan rápido que el mago no fue capaz de prevenirlo y terminó sin aire a causa del mismo.

―No vales para mago ―dijo con repulsión Charasuke mientras se sentaba en lo alto de un muro y jugaba con unas burbujas.

―Sí lo valgo y te lo demostraré ―respondió el mago tosiendo mientras seguía sujetándose el área impactada. Volvió a toser por la dificultad que le causaba respirar antes de volver a hablar―. Seré el siguiente gran mago, el sucesor de Clown ―aseguró de manera entrecortada. Aquel golpe fue similar a recibir un pelotazo.

―Un digno sucesor no ignoraría a sus cartas ―comentó Charasuke reventando la burbuja cerca suyo―. ¿Por qué razón no has capturado a “burbujas”? ―inquirió con un tono de voz amenazante.

―Es una carta inofensiva e inútil ―respondió sin titubear usando su báculo mágico para ponerse de pie. Mientras Naruto volvía a su forma humana―. Ha estado desde hace días rondando por aquí y no ha causado problemas, no serviría para pelear ―explicó preparando su carta para retomar los ataques.

―¿Sólo aquellas cartas que causan daño deben ser selladas? ―interrogó la carta mirándolo con burla―. Yo sólo coqueteé con lindas koneko-chans y aun así has estado intentando averiguar sobre mí y sellarme. Eres un hipócrita ―aseguró guardando las manos en sus bolsillos.

―¡No lo soy! ―gritó Sasuke viendo a su amigo rubio desmayado por el golpe anterior. Aun no recuperaba la consciencia, así que tendría que pelear solo―. ¡Vuelo! ―exclamó para elevarse por los aires y llegar hasta una posición adecuada.

―Eso es inútil ―repitió junto a un largo suspiro de aburrimiento mientras al igual que el otro usaba vuelo para alejarse de él. Dificultándole conseguir una posición eficiente―. Si te rindes ahora, tal vez te perdone haber herido a las cartas.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―quiso saber el mago mientras veía a Charasuke esfumarse delante de sus ojos―. ¡¿Dónde está?! ―preguntó mirando de izquierda a derecha―. ¡No huyas cobarde! ―ordenó observando todo detalladamente.

Un grupo de burbujas flotó sobre la cabeza del moreno, vio como reflejaban la luz sobre sus superficies. Chasqueó la lengua por aquellas estorbosas cosas en su camino. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro se vio cegado por un poderoso rayo de luz. Lo siguiente que percibió fue un fuerte golpe en su espalda. No entendió lo que sucedía, pero Naruto quien había recobrado la consciencia fue testigo de lo acontecido. Vio a Charasuke crear burbujas y alinearlas de tal manera que los rayos del sol golpeaban en una y pasaba a otra aumentando la luz reflejada en cada vuelta. Hasta finalmente convertirse en una gran y deslumbrante luz. Aprovechándose de eso dio un salto a espaldas de Sasuke y reuniendo a todas las burbujas en una sola atacó a Uchiha, haciéndolo caer. El rubio corrió lo más rápido posible y atrapó a su amigo antes de que tocara el suelo.

―Aquel que hiera los sentimientos de una carta Clown no merece ser llamado gran mago ―explicó Charasuke mientras lo miraba con superioridad.

―Espera ―pidió Sasuke pese a seguir viendo borroso―. ¡Aún no he terminado contigo!

―Pero yo contigo sí ―declaró el otro azabache con una gran decepción en su tono de voz―. No sabes sacar el máximo potencial de las cartas. Careces de lo más importante para ser mago ―señaló antes de desaparecer de su vista.

Uzumaki ayudó a su amigo a ponerse de pie dejándolo usar su cuerpo como apoyo. Notaba la ansias de Sasuke de ir tras aquella carta tan peculiar, pero en su situación. Era peor, incluso la vez anterior se sintió más cercano al poder de la carta. Mas, lo sucedido en esos momentos sólo podía catalogarse como “masacre”. No tuvieron la más mínima oportunidad contra él. Se le vio demasiado enojado y poco dispuesto a conversar, a diferencia de la vez anterior donde más pareció estar divirtiéndose con ellos. Abandonaron prontamente la zona de desastre para evitar ser vinculados a toda aquella destrucción. El de ojos claros ayudó al mago a caminar hacia la escuela cuando la carta se perdió de su vista. Debían encontrarse con Sai y Gaara, ellos quizás consiguieron averiguar algo tras estar toda la tarde del día anterior investigando y leyendo libros antiguos.

―Gracias por ayudarme ―dijo Uchiha aún sujeto al cuello de su amigo usando su brazo derecho para rodearlo.

―No hay problema ttebayo ―afirmó con una sonrisa―. Es una suerte que tus fans no estuvieran hoy para verte llegar así o me golpearían por estarte tocando ―bromeó intentando subirle el ánimo.

―Lo haces sonar como si fuera algo indecente ayudarme a caminar ―correspondió a la sonrisa queriendo seguirle el juego.

Pese a su sonrisa por dentro mantenía su molestia contra la carta sin identificar. Lo había derrotado copiando a burbujas, una carta tan inútil e infantil. Jamás se le habría ocurrido aquella manera de usarlas. Fue como recibir el ataque de tres cartas combinadas, siendo sólo una. Se encargaría de sellarla y aprendería a imitar esa combinación mostrada por Charasuke. “ _Seguro que Itachi no sabrá ni que lo golpeó cuando le muestre cómo uso cartas tontas”._

―Vamos por esa carta primero y luego con los chicos ―pidió Sasuke mirando al rubio con un gesto demandante. Lo suyo no era un pedido, era más una orden.

―No podemos dejarle libre, Itachi o alguien más podría atraparla ―razonó Uzumaki cambiando la dirección de sus pasos―. Siento su presencia por aquí ―indicó con un movimiento de cabeza.

―Muéstrame el camino, Dobe ―demandó ansioso por cumplir lo propuesto anteriormente.

Ambos caminaron hacia donde estaba la fuente que adornaba el centro del patio de la escuela. A medida que la distancia se reducía conseguían ver más y más burbujas saliendo de allí. Sasuke volvió a invocar su báculo y con pasos sigilosos quedaron cara a cara con la forma humanoide de la carta. Tan sólo parecía un niño de preescolar, quizás unos cinco o seis años si fuera real. Tenía en sus manos un frasco con agua enjabonada y en la otra el palito con el cual soplaba. Si no fuera porque estaba flotando sobre una enorme burbuja creerían que se trataba de un niño cualquiera jugando en la fuente. Uchiha tomó aire y sacó nuevamente su carta de ataque.

―¡Rayo! ―gritó lanzando un ataque directo al “infante”―. Carta que fuiste creada por Clown regresa a la forma humilde que mereces. ¡Burbujas! ―exclamó convirtiéndolo en una carta―. Lo conseguí con facilidad ―celebró el moreno mientras alzaba su puño en señal de victoria.

―Eso fue muy rápido ttebayo ―comentó el rubio mirando a su amigo con sorpresa―. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de asumir mi forma de guardián y ya lo tienes sellado ―protestó con un puchero por la falta de tiempo para lucirse.

―Ni yo tuve tiempo de grabarlo ―se quejó Sai con la cámara de video en mano―. Y eres tan insensible que ni siquiera te pusiste el traje que confeccioné para ti ―agregó a su queja mientras seguía abrazando dramáticamente a Gaara.

―Esta carta es muy sencilla de atrapar. Si no sabes usarla es completamente inofensiva ―se jactó Sasuke viéndola entre sus manos―. Mas yo aprendí una forma de aprovecharla.

―¿Copiando a Charasuke? ―cuestionó el rubio inseguro por la decisión del card captor―. ¿No sería mejor crear tus propios ataques? ―propuso de manera insegura, pues desconocía si Sasuke no se lo tomaría a mal, como cualquier consejo que se le daba.

―No seas tonto ―bufó el joven de ojos negros rodando los ojos con fastidio―. Por supuesto que crearé mi propio ataque. No me quedaré sólo con lo visto.

Mientras aquellos avariciosos ojos se velaban por un halo de oscuridad, Charasuke observaba todo desde lo alto de la escuela. Él podía ocultar su presencia de tal manera en que sólo lo verían si él así lo quería. Sus ojos fueron a parar en el pelirrojo y el sujeto de la falsa sonrisa. Ellos corrieron hacia el mago Uchiha. Al parecer creían que tendría problemas nuevamente. ¿O por qué razón iban ambos? _“Sólo con el mago y su guardián bastaba”._ Meditó Charasuke sin entender muy bien los roles de aquel grupo, aunque entre su primer encuentro y el actual ya tenía una leve idea. Sólo esperaba que su deducción fuera errada. De estar acertado habían mayores problemas que las cartas dispersas.

―No has aprendido nada, Uchiha Sasuke ―murmuró al viento―. No tienes lo necesario para ser el sucesor y si no aprendes rápido será Itachi quien te venza ―comentó con uno de sus brazos sujetando una rosa en su mano―. Aun eres demasiado ingenuo como para conocer el destino de la rosa.

Mientras la carta se alejaba del mago con una clara expresión de decepción, en otra parte del mundo un mago muy poderoso preparaba un ritual muy importante. En las ruinas consiguió un antiguo espejo en buen estado. Se paró delante suyo y observó con atención su reflejo.

―Muéstrame el mundo oculto tras el reflejo ―ordenó con unos movimientos de manos.

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Cap 3:El guardián de Sasuke

Cap 3: El guardián de Sasuke

_Los adultos gritaban múltiples insultos contra su persona. Se encontraba sucio, con frío y hambre. Sin embargo, nadie le tendería una mano a alguien como él. Un demonio. Eso era o eso era todo lo que en su vida conoció. No recordaba a ningún adulto decirle que no era nada de eso. Bajo sus pies había enormes charcos de sangre reflejando su rostro. No podía parar de llorar, pero eso no conmovería en lo más mínimo a los asustados hombres que se acercaban a él. Intentó explicarse. Pidió piedad a gritos, tan altos que sentía su garganta desgarrarse de la desesperación. ¿Por qué nadie lo oía? ¿Qué tan claro tenía que ser para ser entendido? Abandonó la esperanza de que alguien acudiera en su ayuda cuando vio a varios hombres adultos armarse con lo que tuvieran a la mano, mientras se acercaban cautelosamente hacia su persona._

_―_ _Todos están muertos._

_―¡Demonio!_

_―¡Escoria!_

_―¡Monstruo!_

_―¡¡Asesínenlo!!_

_Un niño pelirrojo corría aterrado buscando escapar de aquellos gritos. Le lanzaban piedras y cuchillos sin consideración alguna. No les afectaba la edad del menor. No había compasión para él ni por encontrarse en desventaja. Su estado y bienestar no era de interés, importaba tan sólo atraparlo y ejecutarlo a la brevedad. La palabra de un hombre cuya mano sangrante lo señalaba como demonio basto para enfurecer a las personas cercanas. A nadie le importó escuchar que ese hombre había intentado abusar sexualmente de él. Su intento de chantajearlo con comida a cambio de dejarse hacer no sirvió y enojado negándose a quedar insatisfecho, quiso forzarlo. Esos gritos de su parte fueron ignorados. El pedido de auxilio de su atacante fue atendido de inmediato. Qué asquerosa era la humanidad cuando se lo proponía._

_―Los odio, los odio a todos ―murmuró el pequeño cerrando los ojos mientras permanecía de cuclillas―. Los mataré, nadie merece vivir ―dijo rodeado por arena roja._

_Silencio. Sólo silencio reinó junto a la oscuridad a su alrededor. Todos deseaban asesinarlo. Era un demonio y como tal los haría pagar. Los gritos de odio a su persona pronto fueron de terror. Aquellos que lo persiguieron con una cobardía disfrazada de valentía, dejaron de lado su fachada para escapar por sus vidas. La arena comenzó a saciar su sed de sangre eliminando uno por uno a quien se acercara más de lo permitido. Su poder mágico era prueba de su maldad y necesidad de ser exterminado. No obstante, él no se dejaría. Él sobreviviría a como diera lugar, haría valer su existencia aunque nadie más lo creyera con ese derecho._

_―Oye ―oyó la voz de otro niño haciéndolo girar la cabeza en su dirección―. Tú me puedes ser útil ―comentó con una media sonrisa._

_―¿Quién eres? ―preguntó alerta. Listo para matarlo si decía una sola frase que no fuera de agrado._

_―Mi nombre es… ―respondió aquel azabache sin mostrar ningún rastro de miedo._

―Sasuke ―susurró el pelirrojo abriendo sus ojos verde aguamarina―. Otra vez ese molesto sueño ―bostezó con molestia notando la hora. Se sentó en su cama y volvió a mirar la hora en su reloj en la mesa de noche. No había error, aún era de madrugada.

En su mesa de noche descansaba un reloj despertador marcando las tres de la mañana. Demasiado temprano para alistarse para la escuela, demasiado tarde para desear dar una vuelta por un parque. A esa hora debería estar profundamente dormido como cualquier persona normal. Empero, bien sabía que no lo era. Nunca lo sería. Había sido maldecido con la magia y ese estigma lo alejaba de la humanidad. No era un demonio que pudiera ser destruido y tampoco un mago de corazón noble como la extirpe Uchiha. Él no era nada más que una herramienta a disposición del último de los magos de aquel linaje. Su vida sólo tenía sentido teniéndolo a él para dirigirla. De lo contrario volvería a caer en aquellos oscuros días en los cuales legitimaba su existir a base de la muerte de terceros.

―Odio soñar con el pasado ―murmuró Gaara subiendo al tejado de su departamento.

La luna llena brillaba en todo su esplendor permitiéndole estar más relajado. Era como si tuviera una influencia divina sobre él. La paz y la manera en que sus más oscuros y malignos deseos se aplacaban tan sólo por verla lo dejaban fascinado. A veces se preguntaba cómo sería la vida si no hubiera conocido a Sasuke. Él era el único con un deseo de sangre equiparable al suyo, era ese el motivo por el que se volvió su guardián. Nadie más podría desear a su lado a un demonio como él, sólo alguien igual de roto. Ni siquiera Naruto que lo conocía de toda la vida al Uchiha entendió por completo el cambio de ideales del azabache. Según el rubio, Sasuke “el verdadero” en sus palabras, era alguien de mirada dulce y sonrisas sinceras. Desde que lo conoció sólo vio sus ojos llenos de odio y sus sonrisas maliciosas anhelantes de destrucción. Aunque eso cambió un poco con el regreso del rubio. Intentaba no prestarle atención a cómo Uzumaki lo ablandaba y debilitaba su deseo, pero aun así lo notaba.

―¿Una llamada? ―preguntó el pelirrojo al oír su celular sonando en su bolsillo―. Se suponía que lo traje para ver la hora, no esperaba llamadas ―comentó extrañado leyendo la pantalla quién era el insomne que llamaba a esas horas―. ¿Qué quieres, Sai? ―preguntó de mala gana.

―¿Te desperté? ―quiso saber con ese tono de voz juguetón que tan mala espina le daba generalmente.

―Sí, pequeña molestia ―mintió sólo para tener excusa de insultarlo a gusto―. ¿Sucedió algo? Es raro que me estés contactando a estas horas ―comentó entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.

Enfocó sus sentidos en sus alrededores y no sintió la presencia mágica de alguna carta. Aun preocupado por la llamada mientras esperaba la respuesta del otro comenzó a formar un ojo con su arena. Su poder mágico consistía en controlar la arena de tal forma que podía darle la forma y dureza que quisiera. Sin embargo, le faltaba mucho entrenamiento, pues perdía el control cuando hacía ataques muy poderosos. Terminaba hiriendo a quienes lo rodeaban en lugar de protegerlos. Se sintió inútil un sinfín de ocasiones en las cuales sus pequeños ataques apenas si servían de distracción para sus oponentes. Lo que sí se le daba bien era el “ojo de arena”. Con el cual era capaz de espiar a grandes distancias. Por las dudas creó uno y lo envió a recorrer los alrededores.

―¡Ah! ―Oyó Gaara el leve grito de Sai a través del celular.

―Oye, ¿estás bien? ―preguntó el pelirrojo preocupado―. ¿Hay alguna carta dando problemas? Responde, Sai ―pidió algo alterado por la falta de respuesta.

―¿Qué llevas puesto? ―cuestionó el azabache con una respiración agitada bastante audible para sus oídos.

―Eres un jodido enfermo ―murmuró con los ojos cerrados evitando lanzar improperios a gritos.

―Anda ―pidió con una voz aún más jadeante―. Sígueme insultando, eso me excita ―dijo mientras hacia sonidos con la saliva en su boca.

―Eres un maldito degenerado ―dijo sin intenciones de cumplir su petición, pero estaba tan avergonzado y enojado al mismo tiempo que no podía evitarlo.

―Oh sí, así más ―exclamó con aquella voz tan melosa y acalorada.

―¡Muérete, Sai! ―gritó enojado lanzando su celular por los aires. Como resultado terminó rompiendo la ventana de un vecino.

―¡¿Quién fue el imbécil que rompió mi ventana?! ―inquirió el dueño del apartamento afectado prendiendo las luces del mismo buscando al responsable.

El pelirrojo asumió rápidamente su forma de guardián para ocultarse con mayor facilidad. Era un golpe de suerte poseer una forma pequeña similar a la de un peluche. Mas, no podía dejar de pensar la tonta utilidad que le daba a esa apariencia tan patética. Debería tener una figura poderosa, una capaz de reflejar los asombrosos poderes de Sasuke. Así como estaba, de poco y nada servía. Muchas veces sólo se quedaba mirándolo combatir. Uzumaki afirmaba ser capaz de aumentar su poder de manera independiente de Sai. ¿Sería posible eso? Si existiese algún entrenamiento o método garantizado lo tomaría sin dudar, pero según sus investigaciones no había. Según sabía, Naruto lo que hacía era entrenar como un humano; correr, saltar, golpear maderas y demás. Útil si se quería mantener en forma o estudiar defensa personal, pero en una batalla entre magos, eso no serviría para nada.

Más y más pensamientos cruzaban por la mente del pelirrojo. Odiaba cerrar los ojos durante la noche. Era en esos momentos cuando sentía un horrible ser tomando terreno en su mente. Un monstruo cuya identidad temía develar. Su voz le recordaba quien era antes de conocer a Sasuke: un demonio. Sus ojos se negaron a dejarse llevar por el sueño. Luego de varias horas, Gaara fue testigo del amanecer desde su techo. No había conseguido conciliar el sueño. Parte por el deseo de no volver a caer en aquella pesadilla y la otra por lo sucedido después de la misma. Bostezando largamente volvió a meterse a su departamento para alistarse, pues se acercaba la hora de ir a la escuela. Se miró en el espejo notando unas enormes ojeras. Afortunadamente siempre las tuvo lo suficientemente marcadas como para que no se notara la diferencia con su apariencia normal.

Miró con desagrado su refrigerador. Comida no faltaba, dado su buen abastecimiento; verduras, frutas, yogures, leche. En su alacena tenía cereales, pan y un frasco de mermelada. Siempre había sido responsable consigo mismo o no lo dejarían vivir por su cuenta. Soltó un largo suspiro cerrando el refrigerador con nulo apetito. Observó la mesa con cierta melancolía. ¿Qué importaba más? Su nueva libertad al precio de su soledad o una familia siendo un marginado incluso en la mesa que debería tener un lugar para él.

_Un joven Gaara de cinco años se acercó hacia la mesa, abrazando su oso de peluche. Allí estaba su padre sirviendo el desayuno para sus hermanos mayores. Kankuro y Temari le sonrieron levemente al verlo. La rubia se bajó de su silla y lo ayudó a subirse a la que le correspondía a él. Luego ella volvió a su respectivo lugar observando curiosa el por qué su padre hacía esa distinción a su hermano más pequeño. Sin embargo, su padre no le puso un tazón de cereal para él. Ni siquiera se le acercaba. Sus ojos se habían cruzado brevemente con los de su hijo menor, mas se apartaron rápidamente con una mueca de asco. El estómago de Gaara gruñó por el hambre. Abrazó con mayor fuerza su oso de peluche infundiéndose valor para hablarle._

_―Padre ―llamó con una voz tímida mientras seguía ocultado su rostro al abrazar al osito―. Tengo hambre ―susurró suplicante por algo de alimento._

_―Si tienes hambre consíguete algo tú mismo ―dijo en respuesta mientras retiraba los platos sucios de la mesa._

_―Padre, ¿no puedo darle mi parte al menos? ―preguntó Temari al ver como aun no retiraban su plato―. Yo ya no tengo hambre ―mintió para darle aunque fuese la mitad de su desayuno al otro._

_―No seguiré dándole de comer a alguien como él ―expresó con desprecio quitando rápidamente el plato de su hija, evitando así que pudiera darle algo._

_―Se va a enfermar ―protestó Kankuro. Siendo el mayor siempre le habían dicho que su deber era cuidar a su hermana, pero Gaara también era su hermano._

_Por alguna razón su padre insistió que sólo Temari debía ser protegida, pero el pequeño Gaara no. Aun si no alcanzaba a comprender del todo los motivos de su padre, lo que tenía claro era su deber como el mayor. Él debía cuidar de ambos sin importar qué. Sin su madre, ellos debían hacer lo posible por estar unidos. En ocasiones llegaron a oír de la boca de su padre que la razón de perder a su madre fue Gaara. ¿Cómo? Siendo tan pequeños no entendían eso del todo. Sólo tenían claro que su madre los cuidaba desde el cielo como les contó su tío Yashamaru. Mantuvo el silencio a la espera de que le diera algo al pelirrojo, al igual el de ojos claros siguió esperando la respuesta de su padre._

_―Si quiere comer ahí tiene ―dijo dejando caer el plato al suelo―. Anda, ¿no que tenías mucha hambre? ―preguntó empujándolo hacia los restos._

_―Eso está mal, papá ―reclamó Temari sin saber cuáles palabras dedicarle a su padre para cambiar su comportamiento hacia el menor._

_―Ya lo dije antes ―afirmó pisando la cabeza de Gaara contra los restos en el suelo._

_―Me duele, por favor, para ―suplicó derramando varias lágrimas―. Papá, papá, por favor._

_―¡No me llames así! ―ordenó sin detener la agresión contra el cuerpo del más joven._

_No contento con aplastar su rostro contra el frío suelo, también comenzó a patearlo. Los cortos brazos del más pálido hicieron un gran esfuerzo por cubrir su cabeza. Su rostro recibió algunos cortes de los trozos del plato anteriormente quebrado contra el suelo. Sus gritos y llantos fueron creciendo junto a la brutalidad de los ataques contra él. El adulto ignoró por completo las suplicas de los tres menores de detener su cruento acto. Sin embargo, tuvo que parar. Se vio forzado a hacerlo y cuando eso sucedió todo se sumió en el silencio absoluto._

El pelirrojo salió de sus pensamientos al oír unas aves cantando fuera de la ventana de la cocina. Eran unos colibrís. Pequeños y coloridos bailoteando alrededor de las flores en sus macetas. A pesar de no ser muy adepto a la jardinería, encontraba aprecio en los cactus. Quizás no tenían la apariencia más bella o el aroma más dulce, pero estaban rellenos de agua y eran sumamente resistentes. Plantas capaces de soportar las inclemencias de un clima como el del desierto y sobrevivir sin problemas. Le recordaban a sí mismo. Él también era un luchador, alguien capaz de sobreponerse a lo peor de la vida. Se levantaba y seguía sin importar lo cruenta que fuera la realidad.

Vio las flores creciendo en sus cactus sintiendo la extraña satisfacción de sentirse como ellos. Siendo tan peligrosos y evitados a causa de sus espinas aun podían tener algo hermoso que ofrecer. Aun si nadie los quería por su tosca apariencia, si se les tenía paciencia y se les cuidaba con cariño, eran capaces de mostrar sus pétalos. Si el tutor de Sasuke no lo hubiera rescatado seguramente él tampoco habría florecido. Sentimientos de amistad, cariño y aprecio nacieron en su pecho, tenía una nueva visión de la vida tras alejarse de sus congéneres sanguíneos. Con un buen humor impropio de alguien que sufrió de insomnio, salió de su casa rumbo a la escuela. Siendo rápidamente alcanzado por su amigo de cabellos oscuros.

—¿Mala noche? —preguntó Uchiha mientras se acercaba al otro.

—Una normal para mí —contestó con simpleza tapándose la boca para volver a bostezar—. ¿Y tú? —preguntó tocando la mejilla pálida con su dedo índice—. Estás pálido ―señaló notando la piel nívea algo tibia, haciéndolo sospechar que el otro podía tener fiebre.

—Siempre he sido algo pálido —evadió la pregunta desviando la mirada.

—Algo te sucede, Sasuke —insistió el pelirrojo viéndolo fijamente. No quería regañarlo, pues era su amigo, no su madre, pero con esa actitud no le dejaba muchas opciones.

—Sólo no he dormido bien —suspiró mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

—¿Otra vez con pesadillas? —cuestionó el pelirrojo algo preocupado.

—No —negó moviendo la cabeza—. Si fuera una pesadilla despertaría sintiendo miedo o enojo, pero... —detuvo sus palabras mientras meditaba lo qué diría—. Despierto con un sentimiento de... Anhelo ―confesó sin entender el significado de aquello.

—¿Anhelo? —repitió con una clara expresión de confusión—. ¿Y dices que no recuerdas nada?

—Si lo recordara entendería mejor la extraña sensación en mi pecho —dijo en tono de obviedad—. Estás más dormido de lo que creía si te costó entender eso —señaló con un poco de burla en sus palabras.

Gaara solía ser muy inteligente y entendía sus sueños y emociones mejor que nadie. No por nada era su guardián. Si había una razón para formaron un equipo con él, era la similitud de sus deseos. El pelirrojo quería un propósito para su vida. Algo en lo que pudiera emplear sus destructivos poderes mágicos y él se lo dio. Uchiha había encaminado su vida compartiendo su odio y es por ello que cumpliría su deber con él. Las dudas solían asaltar su mente en ocasiones. Tras asesinar a Itachi, ¿qué sería de él? ¿Seguiría siendo amigo de Uchiha o se tendrían que separar? El guardián rememoró brevemente como lo conoció, en un intento de recordarse a sí mismo su lugar. Era la herramienta de Sasuke, no debía codiciar más de lo ofrecido hacia su persona. Sería descortés con la persona que lo rescató exigir privilegios a los que no tenía derecho.

_Fue cuando tenía doce años el primer encuentro con Gaara. Sasuke para ese entonces ya llevaba cinco años viviendo al lado de su tutor en el templo de la familia Uchiha. Varias veces le ofrecieron reubicarlo siendo rechazados en cada ocasión. A su vez, se le criticó al mayor por tenerlo viviendo en el lugar de la tragedia. No era sano para un niño de su edad permanecer el mismo lugar donde hallaron a sus padres asesinados y a su tutor medio muerto. Mas, nadie sabía sus motivos para estar allí. Ese era el templo erigido al mago Clown. Además existía un poderoso hechizo mágico protegiendo el sitio de entes malignos. Ningún demonio o anima malvada podría acercarse a ellos con facilidad. Para un mago en potencia como Sasuke era un sitio por demás adecuado para resguardar sus poder y no permitir que nadie intentara apoderarse de él._

_Sasuke no permaneció impasible ante su situación, entrenaba duramente manejando la magia que tenía. Sus hechizos rara vez funcionaban y si lo lograba sólo conseguía un ataque de poca potencia. Eso era algo que necesitaba revertir cuanto antes para poder cazar las cartas perdidas. Pues no conseguiría hacerse con ellas hasta no transformarse en un card captor. La llave del báculo del mago Clown aún no se liberaba. Repitió el hechizo durante, literalmente, años sin éxito alguno. Tenía la llave como un mero adorno colgando de su cuello. Sin ninguna utilidad por el momento, pero con un gran valor sentimental. Era una de las reliquias de su familia y como tal debía protegerla a cualquier costo. Se juraba a sí mismo algún día lograr invocarla y vengarse de Itachi._

_—Sasuke-kun —llamó su tutor mientras le hacía señas con la mano para que se alejara del templo—. Ven te quiero presentar a alguien ―dijo en la entrada de la casa._

_—¿A quién? —preguntó curioso viendo unos cabellos rojos asomándose tras las piernas del mayor._

_―Su nombre es Gaara ―respondió acariciando la cabeza del nuevo niño―. Es un chico con grandes poderes mágicos y entrenará con nosotros._

_―¿Por qué? ―preguntó Uchiha con un puchero―. Yo no necesito de alguien metiéndose en mi camino._

_―Te aseguro que no lo hará ―prometió el adulto empujando suavemente al pelirrojo al frente para verse cara a cara con Uchiha―. Él tiene un gran poder mágico ―repitió intentando convencer al pequeño azabache―. Mira, Sasuke-kun todos los card captors necesitan la llave, las cartas y un guardián a su lado para estar completos ―enumeró mientras señalaba la llave y luego al pelirrojo._

_―¿Estás diciendo que él será mi guardián? ―cuestionó mirando un poco más emocionado a Sabaku._

_―Así es ―asintió su tutor con una sonrisa―. Te estás preparando para ser un auténtico mago tienes tu báculo y un guardián a tu lado. Pronto estarás listo para ir tras las cartas._

_―¡Eso significa que estoy más cerca de ser un verdadero mago! ―exclamó Sasuke con una media sonrisa altanera._

_El azabache estaba feliz de estar reuniendo todas las herramientas para su venganza contra su hermano. Sólo eso estaba ocupando su mente. Por la del pelirrojo pasaban ideas un tanto diferentes, más enfocadas a su función allí. ¿Guardián? ¿Lo llevaron para ser la maldita niñera de un mocoso acomodado? Al pensar en ello, el pelirrojo torció el gesto. El mayor no le dijo esa parte, se suponía que le estaba dando alojamiento y comida. Debió suponer que como todos en ese podrido mundo sólo lo hacía por conseguir un beneficio propio a costa de su necesidad. Ahora se sentía como si fuera un cachorro abandonado siendo entregado a su nuevo dueño. Maldito fuera aquel chico de cabello negro tan presumido delante suyo._

_―¿Cómo te llamas, niño? ―preguntó el moreno mirándolo fijamente._

_―Sabaku no Gaara ¿y tú? ―cuestionó manteniéndose calmado mientras analizaba al otro._

_―Soy Uchiha Sasuke ―se presentó dándose la vuelta―. Ahora vamos a practicar. Si eres tan bueno como dicen quiero verlo. No perderé mi tiempo con alguien débil ―advirtió._

_“Estúpido mocoso”. Pensó el pelirrojo, se estaba creyendo la gran cosa cuando ambos eran unos niños. Nada lo hacía mejor que él._

―Gaara, Gaara ¡Mapache! ―gritó Naruto frente suyo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando se les unió a ellos.

―¿Qué quieres, Uzumaki? ―preguntó con seriedad.

―Qué amargado ―protestó el rubio―. Al menos deberías saludarme como corresponde con un “ _buenos días, ¿qué tal dormiste?”_ ―comentó mostrándose un tanto ofendido por la frialdad con la cual lo trataba.

―Al grano, ¿qué quieres? ―repitió su pregunta el pelirrojo sin inmutarse por las quejas del otro.

―Sólo quería avisarte que estás tan dormido que no notaste a Sai metiéndote mano ttebayo ―señaló al mencionado tras Gaara manoseando su parte baja.

―¡Sai! ―gritó el de ojos claros volteándose enojado al notar que Uzumaki tenía razón y el otro estaba metiéndole mano―. ¿Qué estás haciendo, pervertido? ―preguntó sujetando su mano para alejarla lo más posible de su cuerpo.

―Buenos días, cerecita ―saludó Sai con su falsa sonrisa sin molestarse por el fuerte agarre en su mano―. Sólo comprobaba qué tan despierto estabas ―explicó pellizcando una de sus nalgas con la mano aun disponible.

―Lo suficiente como para matarte por meterme mano ―respondió torciendo la mano que lo pellizcó.

―Vamos ya ―ordenó Sasuke viéndolos desde una distancia bastante grande―. Se hace tarde y ustedes están jugando como niños ―dijo antes de seguir su camino.

Uchiha caminó extrañamente calmado, normalmente no era tan silenciosa su entrada a la escuela. Pronto notó la razón de tanta tranquilidad. Sus fanáticas dementes no estaban para detenerlo en la entrada como siempre. Esos últimos días no las veía sobre él, al fin habían entendido que no serían correspondidas. Con su ánimo renovado por la paz a su alrededor caminó hacia la escuela. Ingresó calmadamente siendo seguido por sus amigos, a quienes fingió ignorar para no ser asociado a esos escandalosos. No quería verse envuelto en un espectáculo tan ridículo. Naruto le reclamaba a Gaara dejarse manosear y éste trataba de moler a golpes a Sai, siendo detenido por el propio rubio.

 _“¿Alguna vez nuestros días serán siempre así?”._ Preguntó Uchiha en su mente. La vida escolar no era tan mala si la comparaba a jugarse la vida persiguiendo cartas y a un parricida mágico. Era su deber y el odio seguía fresco en su corazón. No olvidaba los cadáveres de sus progenitores cubiertos de sangre y a su tutor convaleciente cerca de ellos. No obstante, tenía a su amigo de la infancia, a Gaara e incluso al pervertido de Sai. Siempre lo estaban ayudando pese a sus oscuros objetivos. A veces se sentía culpable por arruinar sus vidas. ¿No anhelaban algo más que lo ofrecido por él? Perdieron contra una carta tan tonta como su doble, al que nombraron “Charasuke”. ¿Y si venían más cartas como él? ¿Qué sería de ellos si Itachi se consiguió cartas más poderosas que las que él poseía? Estaba meditando pedirles que se alejaran de él. Esa pelea era suya y no querría verlos morir por su causa.

―¡Hey, Teme! ―gritó el blondo mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello antes de jalar su mejilla―. ¿Nos estabas escuchando? ―preguntó enojado por sentirse ignorado.

―No ―respondió ladeando la cabeza con aburrimiento―. Son muy escandalosos y dan pena ajena ―se burló mientras seguía caminando.

―Eres muy cruel con nosotros ―se quejó el blondo haciéndole mala cara a Uchiha.

Mientras tanto, atrás iban llegando el pelirrojo acompañado del chico de la falsa sonrisa. Gaara hizo una pequeña sonrisa imposible de disimular al ver a Sasuke tan feliz. Siempre que peleara infantilmente con Naruto se le veía ajeno a su faceta de vengador. Era como si aquella bestia sedienta de sangre en su interior se viera amasada por la torpeza de Uzumaki. Sintió envidia. Hubiera deseado ser una buena influencia de ese nivel para el mago, pero no lo lograba. En ocasiones lo atribuía a su carácter y en otras al tiempo que llevaban de conocerse. El sentimiento de sentirse desplazado e innecesario en ocasiones lo sobrepasaba. ¿Qué sería de él si algún día Sasuke pedía cambiar de guardián? No le desagradaba Sai, pero ser reemplazado por otro no era la mejor manera de hacerlo.

―¿Te sientes bien, Gaara? ―preguntó el azabache mientras le tocaba la mejilla―. Si no nos damos prisa esos dos nos dejaran atrás ―avisó.

―Descuida, Sai ―tranquilizó el de ojos claros sujetando su mano antes de apartarla de su persona con cuidado―. Sólo he estado algo cansado. Eso es todo. Te lo aseguro.

Siguieron caminando con tranquilidad hasta que cierta energía mágica se manifestó cerca de ellos. Uzumaki al igual que él se dieron cuenta de que esa presencia pertenecía a una carta Clown. Con un movimiento de cabeza puso en alerta a Sai, quien para no perder costumbre fue de inmediato con Sasuke. Le mostró un nuevo traje para atrapar la carta.

―Debes estar bromeado ―dijo Sasuke al ver lo que quería que usara.

―Póntelo para mí ―pidió Sai de manera insistente―. Voy a filmar tu gran hazaña de esta vez ―prometió.

El card captor soltó un largo suspiro por tener que cumplir tan absurdo capricho. Mas, si eso lo hacía feliz no veía porqué negarse. Además solían ser bastante útiles para evitar destrozar su uniforme de la escuela o ropa a la que sí le tenía aprecio. Pensándolo bien, era una buena forma de destruir los regalos de Sai sin intención real y sin verse como un malagradecido. Era el crimen perfecto sin dudas. Con una sonrisa confiada salió junto a ambos guardianes en busca de aquella nueva carta. Sai fue detrás de ellos con su cámara listo para filmar todo. La carta en cuestión estaba creando diversos árboles por toda la ciudad. Aumentó los accidentes automovilísticos a causa de troncos surgiendo de la nada por debajo de la carretera hacia el exterior atrapando autos.

Las diversas ramas los atacaron a los tres intentando defenderse del card captor. La carta se negaba a ser sellada, pues estaba en la misión de convertir la ciudad en un hermoso espacio verde. Sai les había aconsejado buscar el origen, la raíz de la carta “Bosque”, de esa manera podría detener su avance. Uchiha tuvo serias dificultades para encontrarla, mas lo consiguió gracias al ojo de arena de Gaara. El cual inspeccionó todo el lugar sin verse impedido por las molestas ramas y raíces sobresalientes. Mientras ellos peleaban contra la carta su ojo localizó un pequeño bonsai, escondido de la vista de todos. La verdadera forma de la carta. Ante el llamado del pelirrojo, Sasuke se abrió pasó con su carta rayo y fue a enfrentarse cara a cara con la carta.

―Carta que fuiste creada por Clown regresa a la forma humilde que mereces ―recitó mientras el círculo mágico se formaba bajo sus pies―. ¡Bosque!

Fue una batalla algo complicada que los dejó completamente exhaustos a todos. Con justa razón merecían un buen descanso al llegar a sus casas. Una vez que esa sencilla batalla terminó cada quien tomó su propio camino tras despedirse de los demás. Sai fue admirando su cámara de video en la cual tenía filmada toda la pelea contra Bosque. Se sentía feliz y orgulloso. Así que entró a su mansión lleno de dicha.

―No esperaba tu visita ―dijo la reencarnación del mago Clown al ver a su invitado ya acomodado en uno de sus sofás.

Sai pronto lo acompañó. Él se encontraba sentado en el sillón delante de la televisión viendo los videos de los combates anteriores de Sasuke contra las cartas. Las grabaciones lo mostraban con diferentes trajes confeccionados por él. Se tomaba su tiempo observando gustoso su obra, saboreando el momento al mismo tiempo que el té de la taza entre sus manos. En su lado derecho tenía una mesita con una plato diverso de postres y dulces para compartir con su acompañante en el otro sillón. Su invitado comía con avidez los dulces dándole una mirada de aburrimiento al espectáculo frente a sus ojos. Uchiha no mostraba capacidades excepcionales. Su magia estaba muy por debajo del promedio. Se podría decir que aquella descendencia de Clown estaba dejando mucho que desear.

―Esto ha salido bastante bien ―dijo Sai sonriendo mientras ponía otra cinta―. Oh mira ―expresó mostrando otra grabación que hizo tiempo atrás.

―¿Tú crees que lo haya notado? ―preguntó su invitado con una gran sonrisa. Su lengua rojiza se deslizó lentamente sobre la crema en el cupcake de su mano.

―No parece tener idea de sus propios sentimientos ―respondió el azabache con su sonrisa falsa y confiada de frente.

―Ambos guardianes son extremadamente torpes ―comentó mientras veía las grabaciones―. Eso explica porque no logran explotar su poder ―afirmó entrecerrando sus ojos con molestia.

―Aún son jóvenes ―defendió la reencarnación del mago Clown―. ¿No crees que les exiges demasiado al desear verlos con sus formas completas? ―interrogó en un tono comprensivo en favor de sus amigos.

―No creo estar pidiendo demasiado ―aseguró con una sonrisa maliciosa jugando con una carta en su mano―. Además no tienen tanto tiempo para jugar de esta manera ―le recordó con un tono incitante. Como una burla discreta buscando la ira del otro.

―Yo creo que Sasuke merece un poco de felicidad en su vida ―expresó Sai mientras retomaba su lugar en el sofá y seguía comiendo sus postres.

―¿En su vida o en la tuya? ―preguntó con una risa nada disimulada―. He notado que vas tras Gaara ―agregó mirándolo con un gesto de picardía.

―No tengo un interés particular en su persona ―contestó Sai sin inmutarse por esa invasión a su vida privada.

―Gaara fue creado para amar con locura a Sasuke por sobre todas las cosas. Recuerda eso ―advirtió con una malsana satisfacción en sus palabras. Estaba disfrutando herirlo con sus palabras.

―Esa fue una de las mayores crueldades del mago Clown ―acusó el azabache maldiciendo su vida pasada.

―¿Aun te duele que tu deseo fuera negado? ―preguntó con una sonrisa vanidosa llena de placer al recordarle aquel sentimiento de rechazo.

―No me duele, pero yo estoy consciente de que Naruto y Sasuke deben estar juntos ―aseguró.

Sai se había mantenido calmado durante toda aquella conversación. Distrayéndose con su té y los postres para no ver de frente a su invitado. Él sabía cómo fastidiarlo con unas simples frases, mas tenía la ventaja de estar en la misma situación. Si seguía insistiendo en buscarle pelea con gusto se la daría y lo dejaría incluso más herido. Las palabras podían ser dolorosas para quien supiera usarlas adecuadamente. Y los secretos de la familia Uchiha eran una fuente inagotable de armas. Tantos secretos, hechizos y rumores capaces de destruir incluso al más fuerte, por ello debían usarse con inteligencia. Ese era un juego de ajedrez creado por el mago Clown, ellos simples piezas en ese tablero llamado destino. Sólo un lado ganaría y Sai se aseguraría que fuera el de Sasuke.

―¿Y Gaara contigo? No me hagas reír ―dijo riendo a carcajadas mientras devoraba su último cupcake―. Nunca obtendrán el visto bueno si hacen eso.

―Correré el riesgo por los cuatro ―declaró el azabache con firmeza en sus palabras.

―Como prefieras ―concedió desinteresadamente el invitado levantándose de su asiento para caminar rumbo a la salida.

―¿Algún día volverás a creer en el amor, Charasuke? ―inquirió Sai mirándolo con pena. A pesar de sólo estarle viendo la espalda supo que logró afectarlo cuando lo notó temblar.

―Es demasiado tarde para hacerme ese tipo de ilusiones estúpidas ―contestó de mala manera girándose levemente para verlo por sobre el hombro.

―¿Esto es por Menma o por Itachi? ―preguntó Sai con una mirada de suspicacia.

―No lo sé, podría ser por ambos o por ninguno ―contestó Charasuke mirando hacia el techo con una mirada melancólica―. Sólo sé que aprendí a no dejarme engañar. No cuando uno me mintió y el otro me traicionó ―dijo con la voz temblorosa en una mezcla de tristeza y rencor.

―Deberías dejar a Sasuke ser feliz, no porque tú no pudiste significa que él… ―habló intentando hacerlo entrar en razón.

―¡Silencio! ―ordenó lleno de rabia mostrando sus ojos rojizos antes de desaparecer delante de sus ojos.

Sai soltó un largo suspiro sabiendo lo difícil que sería convencerlo de ayudarlo. Al menos agradecería que no se metiera en su camino y le permitiera proteger a su amigo y brindarle aquella felicidad que le fue negada. Con todo lo que había pasado era mejor buscar una vida llena de amor que una de venganza.

CONTINUARÁ….


	4. Cap 4: El demonio Kyubi

Cap 4: El demonio Kyubi

La noche en la ciudad era tan agitada como en el día. Diversión, fiestas y alcohol no eran difíciles de encontrar en cualquier lugar. Las bellas mujeres ofreciendo gustosas su compañía a cambio de una remuneración monetaria, tampoco se hacían esperar. Entre el vicio y los placeres mundanos se perdían aquellos pensamientos de responsabilidad y rectitud. ¿Quién los necesitaba cuando se podía tener toda la satisfacción deseada por un poco de dinero? Aquellos gustos perversos, disimuladamente bailaban entre lo legal y lo inmoral. Una línea divisoria confusa que invitaba a pecar. Y ni siquiera un ser hecho de magia pura estaba exento de caer en la tentación.

―Vamos, hermosa Koneko-chan ―pidió mostrando una rosa roja sacada de la nada.

―¿Cómo hiciste eso? ―preguntó la joven de cabellos dorados mirándolo asombrada―. Parece como magia ―agregó sujetando la rosa entre sus dos manos.

―Es que yo soy un gran mago ―dijo guiñándole un ojo con coquetería mientras le ofrecía su brazo.

―¿Tienes muchos trucos bajo la manga? ―cuestionó ella en un tono divertido mientras se sujetaba de él y comenzaban a caminar.

―Te sorprendería saber cuántos poseo ―respondió con una gran sonrisa mientras avanzaban juntos a un club nocturno.

El moreno le hacía plática a aquella chica sin ninguna dificultad. Ante aquellos ojos ignorantes, él era una persona agradable y muy simpática. A diferencia del moreno quien no estaba poniendo real interés en la conversación. Le pareció buena manera de matar el tiempo, pero no despertaba ningún sentimiento real en él. Todo era tan monótono y predecible. Vivir tanto tiempo se había vuelto un fastidio. Se aburría con facilidad y nada le causaba la emoción del descubrimiento o la curiosidad. Los Uchiha apenas si le picaban un poco a su interés, pero conociendo la historia de aquella familia podía apostar con confianza al final. Antes se intentó luchar contra el destino en innumerables ocasiones y los magos de esa familia no lograban nada no realizado antes.

―¡Oye! ―llamó aquella chica buscando la atención de aquellos ojos negros.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó fingiendo estar apenado por lo sucedido―. No pude evitar distraerme con tu cautivadora voz ―dijo en tono seductor.

―¿Seguro? ―preguntó sonrojada mientras inflaba las mejillas intentando parecer tierna.

―Sí, sí ―asintió Charasuke con una expresión de embelesamiento completamente falsa. No le gustaba como se veía “tierna”.

―¿No estarías mirando a otra chica? ―cuestionó insistente en el asunto anterior.

―Claro que no, sólo tengo ojos para ti ―afirmó de inmediato el azabache tomando una de sus manos para besarla.

―Te creeré ―aceptó ella sujetando su mano para guiarlo a un lugar más privado.

_“¿Por qué a los humanos les interesa tanto ser inmortales? Es un auténtico fastidio vivir tanto. Puedo leer exactamente lo que van a decir o hacer”._ Pensó estando sentado en la barra del club. Luego de desaparecerse de la vista de su acompañante. Siempre hacía eso por mera diversión. Iba de cama en cama, jugaba un poco con las mujeres y luego se iba sin decir nada. El camino para lograrlo debería ser su parte favorita. Lo más complicado y excitante. Sin embargo, era condenadamente sencillo. Para nada se asemejaban a un reto. Soltó un suspiro de fastidio al sentirse rodeado. Había algunos hombres echándole el ojo y no estaba de ánimos para deshacerse de ellos de manera cortés. Cuando se cansó del ambiente en aquella discoteca subió hasta el techo.

Las luces de la ciudad iluminaban todo de una manera interesante para sus ojos. Una luz falsa opacaba la verdadera. O al menos eso pensaba al ver, o mejor dicho, no poder ver las estrellas en el cielo. _“No todo lo que brilla es oro. No toda luz es verdadera”_. Reflexionó dándole la espalda a la ciudad. Oía tras suyo los vehículos ir y venir. Cantos alegres de borrachos que no sabían ni su propio nombre. Música movida que invitaba a bailar y hacerse de la compañía de otra persona. Cerró los ojos visualizando todo como debería ser. Un campo abierto con el pasto altísimo, unas estrellas resplandeciendo a todo fulgor y él a su lado hablándole al oído. Dos palabras que inundaban su corazón más que cualquier compañía en esos siglos _“te amo_ ”.

―Yo también te amo ―susurró dejándose caer de espaldas.

Algunas personas se percataron de su salto, pues distinguió algunos gritos horrorizados. No necesitaba verlos para saber que todas las miradas estaban sobre él en ese momento. Sintió el vacío tras de sí, por su mente pasearon los recuerdos de días que jamás volverían. Sus ojos se abrieron unos momentos observando una sombra del pasado. Lo vio tan claramente frente de sí. La misma mano extendida hacia él traicionándolo, un leve movimiento de labios articulando palabras que no alcanzó a oír y una expresión olvidada. ¿Se mostró siquiera un poco culpable al empujarlo? ¿Se alegró de deshacerse de él? ¿Algún día recordaría su rostro de ese día?

—Menma —susurró tras parpadear un segundo.

Repentinamente sintió un agarre firme. Unos brazos lo rodearon desde atrás y comenzaron a elevarlo nuevamente al techo. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Era él. No quería verlo en esos instantes. Ese no era un buen momento para volver a verse y menos tras saltar hacia el vacío. El mago no dijo nada y se limitó a subirlo a la parte segura. Lo bajó con cuidado y se apartó lentamente. Todo había sucedido tan deprisa que las personas al pie del edificio creyeron haberse confundido. Les pareció ilógico e imposible que una persona que saltara desde esa altura no tuviera su cuerpo destrozado contra el pavimento. Rápidamente comenzaron a dispersarse y a justificarlo con algunas teorías sobre haber visto simplemente una sombra, otros más fantasiosos decían que era un muñeco inflable llevado por el viento. Así se fueron sumando explicaciones y al mismo tiempo se redujo la atención hacia donde estaba la carta y el mago.

—¿A qué vienes, Itachi? —preguntó Charasuke mirándolo de mala manera.

—Estaba por la ciudad y me pareció buena idea —respondió calmadamente—. Y creo que en buen momento ―agregó mostrando su ceño fruncido.

—No te des tanta importancia —ordenó el menor cruzándose de brazos—. Yo no moriré por saltar desde esta altura ―le recordó con burla. Siendo una carta, ese tipo de heridas físicas para él no significaban mucho realmente.

—Esperabas ser rescatado ―declaró Itachi sin dudas en su voz. Lo miró fijamente sabiendo las intenciones con las cuales dio ese salto.

—¡Eso no es cierto! ―gritó Charasuke enojado mientras lo señalaba con su dedo índice.

—Dijiste su nombre, quieres verlo ¿cierto? ―cuestionó con una sonrisa oculta tras su ropa―. Esperabas que fuera él quien te salvara ―aseguró haciendo que los nervios de la carta se pusieran en punta.

El menor frunció el ceño visiblemente alterado por las palabras del mago. La traición de la persona que más quiso, le había dolido tanto que creyó jamás poder recuperarse, hasta la aparición él. Cuando creyó definitivo su destino como un solitario, Menma le mostró lo que era amar. Un día que sólo él recordaba, apareció el hombre que amó con todo su corazón. Su salvador cuando la soledad gobernaba su corazón. Fue por su causa que su alma no se pudrió y fue con su muerte con la cual perdió el sendero de lo correcto y lo inmoral. ¿Cuántas veces no deseó ir a su lado sin importar el medio? Sin embargo, siempre algo o alguien intervenían en su deseo.

—¡No juegues conmigo! ―ordenó sujetándolo de la ropa antes de sacudirlo con fuerza―. No viniste hasta aquí a ver cómo me encuentro precisamente ―acusó con los ojos resplandeciendo en carmesí por su ira.

—¿No crees que me preocupe por ti? ―cuestionó Itachi acercando su mano a la cabeza de Charasuke para acariciarla con suavidad.

—¡Hubiera sido muy útil esa preocupación hace años! ―reclamó sin apartar su mano de su cabello por el momento.

—¿Aún no me perdonas? ―inquirió el mayor mirándolo con frialdad.

—¿Esperas que te perdone? ¿Luego de lo que me hiciste? ―preguntó de regreso mostrándose cada vez más alterado.

—Tú sabes bien lo que siento al respecto. Para mí también es doloroso recordar cuando...

—¡Me forzaste a hacerlo, maldito! ―reclamó con la voz quebrada al borde del llanto―. Te pedí que te detuvieras y me ignoraste. Hiciste oídos sordos de mis súplicas ―dijo modulando su voz para no dejarse ganar por los hipidos.

—No me dejaste opción. Si hubieras cooperado voluntariamente todo habría sido más sencillo ―justificó Itachi mientras sujetaba las manos del más bajo y las alejaba de su ropa.

—Sencillo fue para ti largarte dejándonos a nosotros atrás ―dijo soltándose por completo del agarre del otro mientras marcaba distancia entre ellos.

—No fue sencillo ―confesó Uchiha mirándolo con cansancio.

Permanecieron unos momentos más en completo silencio. No sabían que más decirse si lo más complicado ya lo habían dicho. No había manera de borrar lo hecho y las heridas se negaban a cerrar. Las pesadillas, el dolor, la sangre las tenían presentes. Ambos compartían esa culpa y no podrían expiarse hasta el día de sus muertes. Ese día se veía especialmente lejano para la carta al ser prácticamente inmortal. Repentinamente, una bolita negra salió de entre la ropa de Itachi y corrió acercándose a él. La mirada de la carta estaba en el suelo mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, por ello notó la pequeña sombra. Trepó hasta ubicarse en el hombro del más bajo causándole gran impresión. Era un pequeño zorro de color negro. Tras olfatear un poco al joven de ojos negros, comenzó a lamer su mejilla mientras movía su cola.

—¿Esto es...? ―preguntó Charasuke abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa mientras cambiaban de rojo a negro.

—Visité a la vidente del templo Nakano ―comentó Itachi acercándose un poco viendo al zorrito ser tan amistoso.

—No es posible que rompieras el sello ―dijo la carta sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

―Lo hice por ti ―confesó el mago de manera natural, como si aquello fuera algo sin importancia.

―¡Perdiste la razón! ―regañó Charasuke sin poder creer semejante locura. Aquel sello no debía ni podía ser roto.

—No lo rompí, sólo lo fracturé y de ahí traje tu regalo ―explicó de manera escueta sin dar detalles al respecto.

—Aun así no olvidaré lo que hiciste ―aclaró mientras acariciaba la cabecita del zorro―. Aún persiste el recuerdo a cada momento ―confesó con la mirada agacha, lleno de amargura.

—¿Y por eso te refugias en alcohol y sexo? ―cuestionó en tono de regañó como si le estuviera hablando a un niño.

—No es tu asunto ―respondió de manera rebelde mientras le miraba con la frente en alto nuevamente.

—A tu edad deberías entender mejor que nadie lo inútil de tu búsqueda de consuelo entre humanos ―explicó antes de picar su frente con su dedo índice y corazón.

―Tú hablando acerca de la edad ―afirmó con burla acompañada de una sonrisa condescendiente―. Para mí eres un niño ―declaró, pues era la verdad. Siendo una carta con siglos de antigüedad un veinteañero, no era más que un mocoso a su lado.

―Un niño que te sometió hace años ―dijo con una sonrisa divertida antes de darle la espalda y desaparecer de allí.

―Bastardo ―susurró enojado.

Mas su enojo no duró mucho tiempo al sentir la lengua áspera del zorrito paseando por su mejilla. Aquella sensación era bastante agradable, le traía dulces y preciados recuerdos. Era difícil negarse a la paz que inundaba su pecho al tenerlo a su lado. No podía olvidar que no se podía permitir bajar la guardia, pero lo anhelaba tanto. Siglos de espera. Décadas dormido en el mazo del mago Clown hasta que fue llamado por la magia Uchiha. Dormir le permitía soñar, pero a la vez caer en sus recuerdos más amargos y su propia mente se volvía su enemigo. Se torturaba por la culpa. E Itachi conocía una de las múltiples razones por las que se odiaba a sí mismo. Le dio demasiada información y quizás le estaba jugando en contra.

―¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos al templo Nakano? ―preguntó al zorrito con una sonrisa tranquila.

―Claro, necesitas ver algo ―respondió el animalito erizando su pelaje con molestia―. Ese sitio…

―Lo imagino ―interrumpió sabiendo a lo que se refería―. Partamos de inmediato ―dijo mientras desaparecía de aquel sitio junto con el zorrito.

Lejos de allí, Sai se encontraba usando el tablero de la familia Uchiha para averiguar su suerte. Había sentido algo extraño. Como si de una presencia maligna se tratara. Si su teoría era acertada, eso significaba que alguien había liberado al demonio que fue sellado siglos atrás en el templo de la prodigiosa Miko. Aquella suprema sacerdotisa capaz de leer el pasado y el futuro de las personas a voluntad. Estaría en peligro si ella sola debía hacerle frente a la criatura y más si él se involucraba. No estaba seguro de cuál sería el siguiente movimiento de Charasuke, de Itachi o de él. Aunque el último mencionado seguramente estaba muy ocupado en el extranjero. E Itachi estuvo oculto mucho tiempo en las sombras esperando el momento de actuar. No saldría a menos de que algo muy importante estuviese sucediendo. Tendría que confirmar su teoría con ayuda de Sasuke.

La reencarnación del mago Clown estuvo gran parte de la noche despierto. Revisó libros y anotó diversos hechizos de emergencia. Tendría que armarse correctamente para cualquier eventualidad. Sin embargo, su más grande problema era no ser un Uchiha. No nació con el poder legado por medio de la sangre. Al llegar la mañana y con nulos resultados mágicos al intentar leer la suerte, contactó con los guardianes y el mago. Los llamó a su mansión haciendo énfasis en el carácter urgente de su situación. Los demás no dudaron en acudir a primera hora a su residencia. No era usual oír a Sai tan alterado, así que debió suceder algo realmente increíble como para ponerlo de esa manera. Una vez reunidos en la sala de estar los cuatro se sentaron alrededor de la mesa esperando a que la reencarnación de Clown hablara. Él estaba inquieto, incluso temblaba levemente en su sitio, pero finalmente se tranquilizó lo suficiente para hablar.

―Al parecer han liberado al demonio ―dijo Sai corto y sin ningún rodeo. Su expresión fácil no tenía siquiera su típica sonrisa falsa.

―¿Liberado al demonio? ¿Quién? ¿Cuál? ―preguntó atropelladamente Naruto siendo quien más demostraba su ansiedad.

—Temo que haya sido al Kyubi —suspiró Sai mientras agachaba la mirada apoyando su frente en sus manos, unidas como si rezara.

—¿Kyubi? —preguntó Uchiha algo confundido. El nombre le sonaba de algo, pero no podía precisar de dónde.

—Es el legendario zorro demonio que selló la sacerdotisa Shion hace siglos —aclaró el otro azabache alzando la cabeza para abrir el libro que tenía en la mesa, mostrándole una antigua página—. Aquí está el relato sobre aquella bestia —señaló en la imagen donde estaba ilustrado el demonio junto a su historia.

_La deidad corrompida por la oscuridad se tornó en contra de las personas que juró proteger. El mago Clown no tuvo corazón como para exterminar a su querido guardián. Pese al pecado cometido en su contra, la desobediencia y la corrupción de la magia. Se le tenía demasiado afecto como para destruirlo sin ningún remordimiento. Y eso evitó que fuera enviado a la nada. Cuando la luna se tiño de rojo vino, nueve colas se agitaron rompiendo la calma de la noche y el gruñido de la bestia se extendió a todo el poblado. Fue entonces cuando valientemente se alzó una sumo sacerdotisa de nombre Shion. Ella con sus dones para ver el pasado y el futuro no tuvo dificultad alguna. Sabía sus orígenes y había previsto su caída junto con la causa de la misma. Tenía todo preparado para esa catástrofe, cuya resolución vio en sueños. Desde aquel fatídico día, se alzó un templo en honor a ella por su hazaña y bajo el mismo, yacía el sello que contenía al demonio._

—Vaya —murmuró Sasuke con sorpresa al leerlo—. Un poderoso demonio así debe ser difícil de sellar —comentó impresionado por las habilidades de la Miko.

—Y difícil de liberar —acotó Gaara meditando serio lo leído—. Si una sacerdotisa consiguió lo que el mago Clown no pudo, debió ser de temer ―reflexionó revisando él mismo las demás páginas del libro.

—Es por eso que deben ir a visitarla —dijo Sai mirando a sus amigos, específicamente a Uzumaki y al card captor.

—¿Nosotros? —preguntó Uchiha junto a Naruto al ver al azabache señalarlos con sus dedos.

—¿Por qué nosotros ttebayo? —preguntó el rubio sorprendido por aquella propuesta.

—A ustedes no les gusta leer. ¿Acaso quieren quedarse aquí a leer libros viejos en vez de ir a la acción? —cuestionó con seriedad—. Si el sello fue roto, sólo se me ocurre un mago con el poder para hacerlo.

—Itachi —dijo Sasuke entre dientes. Entendió de inmediato las intenciones de su amigo. Le estaba dando la oportunidad de cobrar su venganza.

La última vez que lo había visto sucedió años atrás cuando sus padres fueron asesinados. Tras eso, no volvieron a cruzarse sus caminos. Sólo oía rumores acerca de sus “logros”. Su tutor había confirmado que Itachi estuvo viajando por el mundo en busca de las cartas Clown. O al menos eso creían de momento. La posibilidad de que estuviera buscando cómo aumentar su poder había cobrado cierta fuerza. Empero, Charasuke le había contado la cantidad de cartas en mano de su hermano mayor. Mientras él se limitaba a cazarlas en Konoha por no abandonar el “nido” se perdía las mejores cartas. Sin embargo, sus habilidades había sido pulidas y preparadas por años en espera de una confrontación.

—Exacto —concordó Sai mientras asentía con la cabeza—. Es posible que encuentres alguna pista o seas capaz de ver alguna conexión entre el demonio y tu familia —explicó sin sonreír. Se mostraba extrañamente serio y ansioso.

—Sai tiene razón —apoyó el pelirrojo cruzado de brazos—. Si ese demonio fue el guardián del mago Clown puede que Itachi lo quiera para él ―explicó abriendo el libro en una página especifica―. En todo lo que llevamos investigado Sai y yo, sólo hemos oído sobre un demonio zorro y le pertenecía a Clown.

—¡No permitiré semejante cosa! —gritó Uchiha golpeando la mesa con la palma de sus manos.

—Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando, Teme? —preguntó Uzumaki golpeando su propia mano con su puño—. Si Itachi liberó a ese demonio le patearemos el trasero ttebayo ―aseguró con una mirada determinada. Listo para pelear.

El mago Uchiha asintió con una media sonrisa. Al fin podrían tener una pista concreta de lo que pretendía Itachi. Aun hoy, seguía sin entender la razón de asesinar a sus padres. Su tutor le dijo que probablemente estaba en busca de las cartas Clown y sus padres le negaron el mazo. Además si el báculo mágico no era liberado las cartas permanecerían dormidas y el mismo sólo obedeció a su mandato. Eso las hizo más difícil de localizar, dándole la ventaja a ambos de tener tiempo suficiente para entrenar sus poderes. El adulto tuvo razón, pues los primeros "ataques" de las cartas se dieron cuando consiguió convertirse en un card captor. ¿Qué pretendía Itachi liberando a un demonio tan peligroso? No le conocía un guardián a su hermano mayor, quizás sólo estaba buscando uno y por eso fue tras el zorro. Fuera cual fuera el caso debían evitar que llevara a cabo sus objetivos.

Naruto y Sasuke no perdieron el tiempo. Tras hablar un poco más sobre los datos a tener en cuenta sobre aquel templo, ambos se fueron rápidamente a sus casas. Buscaron sus valijas y empacaron unas mudas de ropa para pasar el fin de semana en aquella locación. No estaban seguros cuanto tiempo les tomaría conseguir algo de relevancia. Empero, aquel viaje no sería en vano. Iban a conseguir algún beneficio a como diera lugar. Y entre sus opciones no se descartaba una predicción de la sacerdotisa a cargo. El templo Nakano era famoso por sus lecturas acertadas acerca del futuro. El único impedimento era conseguir que la Miko los juzgará dignos de sus palabras sobre el futuro. Con ello en mente ambos se reunieron en la estación del tren siendo despedidos por sus amigos Gaara y Sai.

―Tengan cuidado y no hagan nada imprudente ―pidió el pelirrojo palmeando la espalda del blondo.

―Descuida, yo protegeré bien a Sasuke-Teme ―prometió Uzumaki mientras sonreía con extrema confianza.

―Más te vale, estás cuidando a mi mago ―le recordó el de ojos verdes con cierto tono de amenaza implícito en sus palabras.

―Yo también te estoy dejando a mi mago ―refutó el joven de ojos azules haciéndole un puchero.

―Ambos sabemos que Sai se cuida solo ―dijo con un tono indiferente captando la atención de Uchiha.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso, mapache? ―cuestionó Sasuke mostrándose ofendido―. Sigue con tus bromas y te reemplazaré con el Dobe ―amenazó en broma.

―Yo no soy una mascota intercambiable, bastardo ―reclamó Uzumaki frunciendo el ceño―. Si quieres mascotas para coleccionar o cambiar a voluntad cómprate unos tamagochis ttebayo.

―Ustedes son algo parecido ―afirmó el card captor encogiéndose de hombros.

―Tráeme bonitos regalos, Uchiha ―pidió Sai cuando dieron el llamado para los pasajeros a través del alta voz―. Ahora vayan o perderán el viaje ―dijo empujándolos dentro.

Abordaron el tren a tropezones por culpa de esos dos. Ya les reclamarían cuando volvieran. El viaje no era demasiado largo, pero doce horas era bastante tiempo. En medio día no sabían con qué panorama se encontrarían. Si el demonio había sido liberado, como teorizó Sai, estarían en serios problemas. La reencarnación del mago Clown aseguró que el demonio podría haber sido liberado y por lo mismo, estaría muy lejos del templo Nakano. Por las dudas, estaba llevando su báculo y las cartas que poseía. Necesitaría de todas por más inútiles que resultaran algunas. También tenía en mente la posibilidad de ver nuevamente a Itachi disfrutando de una matanza. Si se hizo con el poder del demonio… De sólo pensarlo sus manos temblaban, pese a tener las cartas Clown en sus manos. Las creaciones más poderosas del legendario mago.

―Tranquilo, Teme ―dijo Naruto sujetando sus manos―. No vamos a dejarnos vencer por tu hermano ―prometió con aquella sonrisa optimista de siempre.

―No dudo de eso ―respondió el azabache un poco más calmado―. ¿Y tú, gatito asustadizo? ―preguntó con burla.

―Yo seré el guardián más poderoso de todos los tiempos ttebayo ―aseguró señalándose a sí mismo con el dedo pulgar―. No le temo a un zorro pulgoso.

―Aun así estarás por debajo de mí, yo seré el sucesor de Clown ―afirmó prepotente.

―Creído ―protestó el rubio con un puchero.

 _“Gracias, Dobe_ ”. Pensó el moreno mientras cerraba los ojos para dormir un poco en su asiento. Uzumaki lo imitó permaneciendo en su asiento al frente de Sasuke. Necesitaban todas sus fuerzas para llegar al templo Nakano. Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero estaba decidido a proteger a Sasuke. Su mejor amigo no sería dañado por ningún demonio o mago corrupto. Era su deber no sólo por la promesa a Gaara, sino también por él mismo. Todo ese tiempo lo había dejado a su suerte, era hora de combatir a su lado. Las siguientes doce horas durmieron pacíficamente hasta que se les avisó que llegaron a su destino.

Descendieron con calma y sin esperar a nada fueron rumbo al templo. Según los habitantes de los alrededores, ―los pocos que quedaban―, las sacerdotisas no estaban recibiendo visitas de ningún viajero. Además, nadie quería acercarse al templo. Cada noche se oían gritos y lamentos provenientes de ese sitio. Algunos valientes o estúpidos, como merecían ser llamados, se retaban a entrar y tocar la estatua del zorro. Quienes lo hicieron fueron asesinados al instante por una entidad maligna. Oír eso, sólo confirmó que el demonio había sido liberado, pero ¿y las sacerdotisas? ¿Acaso no estaban haciendo nada mientras la gente de su pueblo moría? Cierto, los aldeanos eran estúpidos por acercarse a un sitio claramente peligroso, pero su deber como mikos era sellar la maldad. Pronto llegaron a la entrada siendo recibidos por caras conocidas.

―¿Sakura? ¿Ino? ―preguntaron Naruto y Sasuke sorprendidos de verlas allí vestidas con kimonos tradicionales de sacerdotisas, pero su atención fue directo a sus brazos y rostros llenos de vendajes.

―Los estábamos esperando ―respondieron serias mientras les daban la espalda y comenzaban a caminar dentro del templo.

―Esperen ―pidió el rubio corriendo tras ellas al igual que el mago―. ¿Quién les hizo esto? ―preguntó Uzumaki siendo el más demostrativo de su preocupación.

―El responsable fue quien rompió el sello del Kyubi ―respondió Sakura mirando fijamente a Sasuke―. Y ese fue Uchiha Itachi ―completó dejándolo sin palabras.

―Nuestra vidente ha predicho su llegada aquí, por eso nos mandó a esperarlos ―explicó Ino abriendo las puertas con su brazo sano, dado que el otro lo tenía enyesado.

El templo era un lugar que podía deducirse fue hermoso. En esos momentos estaban algo quemado en algunas zonas y en otras tenía las paredes quebradas. El resto permanecía aparentemente perfecto. Los grandes ventanales poseían figuras pintadas hermosamente. Si se les acercaban aun podían reflejarse de lo limpios que estaban. Y no era lo único. Las estatuas en honor a las mikos anteriores y la del propio zorro demonio brillaban ante el más mínimo rayo de luz. Sus superficies pulidas eran casi tan reflectantes como un espejo. Los ojos de ambos recién llegados se maravillaron por la elegancia y pulcritud de un lugar que esperaron hallar en la miseria y la destrucción.

Sakura e Ino al entrar fueron a unos almohadones en la parte lateral de una larga alfombra roja. La cual conducía a un altar con la figura de una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos. Ellas permanecieron sentadas a ambos lados de Hyuga. Los visitantes reconocieron a su compañera de clases Hinata, sin entender qué estaba haciendo en ese lugar. Esta última llevaba una venda en los ojos cubriendo las cuencas vacías. Se les notaba teñidas de sangre haciendo a Uchiha maldecir el acto tan repudiable de su hermano mayor. Itachi durante su ataque se aseguró de robarle sus precisados ojos de color perla a la pobre sacerdotisa. De milagro, casualidad o pereza, no asesino a las demás. Ahora más que nunca el card captor necesitaba respuestas. A paso firme, Sasuke se acercó junto a Naruto hasta estar frente a ella.

—Tomen asiento por favor —pidió Hinata amablemente con un ademán de manos.

—Gracias —dijeron acomodándose sobre aquellos colchones dispuestos para los invitamos.

—¿A qué han venido desde tan lejos? ―cuestionó ella con la voz calmada, siendo demasiado extraño para ellos no oírla tartamudeando como de costumbre.

—Es evidente a lo que venimos ―respondió Uzumaki con obviedad.

—Usuratonkachi —regañó Uchiha golpeando su costilla con su codo.

—Lo siento, yo no quise... ―se disculpó el guardián al darse cuenta de la pésima elección de palabras que hizo.

—Descuida, no has dicho eso con mala intención ―tranquilizó Hyuga con una sonrisa antes de mostrarse seria nuevamente―. Ya les han dicho sobre el incidente, ¿verdad? ―cuestionó ella.

—Lamentamos haber venido en mal momento ―se disculpó Sasuke viendo el mal estado del lugar. Sea lo que fuera lo que sucedió allí dejó gran parte del templo destruido por el exterior. Aunque por dentro parecía que se esforzaron en arreglarlo.

—Descuida, Uchiha Sasuke el hijo de la gran miko siempre será bien recibido ―dijo Yamanaka emocionada mientras lo miraba con sus ojos azules llenos de admiración.

—¿Gran miko? ―preguntó el de cabellos oscuros sin entender a qué se referían con eso.

—¿No lo sabías? ―preguntó Haruno sorprendida por ese cuestionamiento―. Aquí ella es venerada como una leyenda ―aseguró mientras señalaba una estatua de Mikoto que se encontraba parcialmente quemada.

—Nunca me contaron nada de eso ―exclamó sorprendido viendo la imagen de su madre colocada junto a la de la sumo sacerdotisa que veneraban.

—Los antiguos cuentan que un demonio secuestró a su hijo recién nacido y ella sola se encargó de derrotarlo. A pesar de ser el momento de mayor debilidad para las sacerdotisas, su magia fue más poderosa que la de muchas ―explicó Hyuga mientras tanteaba con sus manos el suelo buscando la mano de alguna de sus amigas.

—¿Mi madre hizo eso? ―interrogó con una mirada de sorpresa mientras Naruto observaba fijamente la imagen. Él la recordaba vagamente, pero no tenía idea de todo eso.

—Eso y más. Al igual que la gran miko, tiene una gran cantidad de hazañas y leyendas. Es una persona increíble ―aseguró la rubia mientras soltaba un suspiro de anhelo en lo que sujetaba la mano de Hyuga.

―Todas sueñan con ser como ella ―agregó Sakura mientras se levantaba de su lugar e iba hacia una pared. Dio tres golpes y regresó a su sitio a sentarse.

Sasuke abrió los ojos ligeramente al oír las hazañas de su madre. Su maestro solía evitar tocar el tema, pero le había dejado saber a cuenta gotas lo habilidosa que había sido y lo mucho que se deseó verla convertida en la sucesora del mago Clown. No obstante, sólo conocía su poder como Uchiha, jamás pensó que había sido sacerdotisa o algo similar. Conocer un poco más acerca de las hazañas de su madre como guardiana del mazo mágico le hizo sonreír con orgullo. Su madre siempre fue una persona que recordaba maravillado y estando en ese templo se dio cuenta que no era el único en pensar de esa misma manera.

―Creo que es momento de que yo hablé contigo, Uchiha Sasuke ―dijo una chica rubia apareciendo, a través de una puerta secreta, en la sala desde la pared que golpeó previamente la joven de cabellos rosas.

―¿Quién eres tú? ―interrogó Naruto poniéndose alerta. No había sentido su presencia y eso lo ponía nervioso. Sólo alguien con gran poder podía ocultar tan bien su existencia.

―Soy la vidente, Shion ―respondió la joven rubia caminando hasta sentarse al lado de Hinata.

―¿Shion? ―inquirió Uchiha pues sabía que aquella sacerdotisa estaba muerta desde hacía mucho―. Es imposible.

―Me pusieron ese nombre en su honor ―aclaró rápidamente―. Tengo algo importante que decirte, es acerca de tu futuro ―soltó sin rodeos―. Pon atención, tengo poco tiempo antes de que suceda la tragedia.

―¿De qué se trata? ―preguntó el blondo manteniendo al azabache a una distancia prudente de ella.

―Tuve una visión en la cual tú logras vengarte de tu hermano Itachi. Te vi convertido en el mago Clown, pero…

Repentinamente el cuello de Shion comenzó a sangrar antes de que lograra terminar su frase. Una línea rojiza se dibujó en su piel hasta volverse una catarata carmesí. Era como si su cuello hubiera sido cortado por un bisturí. Intentó gritar, pero tardó menos de un minuto en desplomarse frente a ellos dejando un gran charco de sangre delante de todos. Las chicas no pudieron contener sus gritos de horror al ver lo que acababa de suceder justo frente a sus narices. Mientras Naruto y Sasuke se ponían de pie para buscar al responsable con la mirada y buscaron en esa sala al asesino. Ese lugar era cerrado. Nadie podía entrar sin atravesar aquella enorme puerta y menos sin dejar sentir su presencia. Observaron el lugar a consciencia hasta toparse con una figura conocida en la puerta de aquel salón.

―Eso estuvo cerca ―dijo el invitado y presunto asesino―. Estabas a punto de decir algo muy peligroso para nosotros ―comentó con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia ellos con las manos en los bolsillos.

―¡¿Charasuke?! ―gritó Uchiha sin poder creer que esa carta hubiera asesinado a una sacerdotisa a sangre fría.

―El mismo ―respondió cínicamente.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cruel y sus ojos viajaron unos momentos al cuerpo inerte de la sacerdotisa. Observó su reflejo en el charco de sangre en el suelo antes de posar sus ojos negros en las demás mikos. Era como si estuviera seleccionando a la siguiente víctima. Uchiha y el guardián aun no conseguían salir del shock. Jamás habían oído de que las cartas Clown fueran capaces de arrebatarle la vida a alguien. La capacidad la poseían, pero hasta donde tenían entendido, sólo cuando un mago les diera la orden podrían hacerlo.

CONTINUARÁ…..


	5. Cap 5: La lealtad de una carta

Cap 5: La lealtad de una carta

_―¡¿Charasuke?! ―gritó Uchiha sin poder creer que esa carta hubiera asesinado a una sacerdotisa a sangre fría._

―El mismo ―respondió sonriendo sin dejar de verlos con aquella expresión presumida.

Sakura e Ino no pudieron contener los gritos de horror al ver a Shion muerta frente a ellas. No tuvieron tiempo de actuar. Siendo su deber proteger la vida de las videntes y habían fallado de manera penosa con una. Las doncellas observaron al recién llegado comparándolo con Sasuke. Ambos se veían exactamente iguales, pero el invitado tenía un aura diferente. Una magia impura, diferente a la de las demás cartas de la baraja de Clown. Sakura se levantó de inmediato sacando sus talismanes de entre sus prendas, en lo que Ino ayudaba a Hinata a ponerse de pie. Tenían que sacarla de allí antes de que fuera atacada o recibiera algún daño. No dejarían que otra de las suyas fuera asesinada. Era un pésimo momento para estar ciega. Hinata se lamentó por no poder pelear al lado de las demás, pero en su estado era imposible. Si tan sólo sus ojos no hubieran sido robados.

―Tú eres el amante del demonio, ¿cierto? ―cuestionó Hyuga sin mostrarse alterada por los gritos de los demás. Deteniendo a la rubia que intentaba sacarla de allí.

―¿Cómo me dijiste? ―interrogó con molesta el moreno cambiando su expresión antes jovial a una más amenazante.

―¡Sea como sea debo detenerlo! ―gritó Sasuke tras aprovechar aquella charla entre ellos para invocar su báculo y usar una de sus cartas―. ¡Rayo! ―invocó.

La copia de Uchiha ni siquiera se inmutó por sus gritos, permaneció en su sitio. En su lugar el zorrito en su hombro advirtió del ataque de la carta. Sin embargo, Charasuke simplemente levantó una mano y con ello consiguió que el ataque dirigido a su persona golpeara a Sasuke por el flanco izquierdo. Naruto había asumido su forma de guardián para atacar a la carta, mas se detuvo al ver un zorro de su mismo tamaño de color negro impidiéndole el paso. Se decidió morderlo para sacarlo del camino, pero no consiguió atraparlo. Ese maldito se movía de una manera demasiado rápida para él. Aun no lo atacaba, pero parecía querer divertirse a su costa frustrando su avance. La figura del pequeño zorro cambió brevemente revelando a un joven idéntico a Naruto, pero con algunas características diferentes. Un cabello oscuro como el de los Uchiha y unos ojos carmesí.

―Los guardianes ya no son tan impresionantes como antes ―dijo Menma sonriendo de lado mientras se cruzaba de brazos sin quitar la vista del rubio.

―¡¿Eres una copia mía?! ―exclamó Naruto viéndolo de arriba abajo, notando sus grandes similitudes con el otro.

―Qué insulto, niño ―contestó ofendido el azabache de ojos azules con una voz seria―. Yo no soy copia de semejante inútil. Provengo de tiempos en los cuales los magos y guardianes recibían el respeto merecido por sus servicios ―explicó mirando significativamente a Uchiha―. En estos tiempos veo que dan pena.

Sasuke aún permanecía en el suelo de rodillas manteniéndose sentado con ayuda de su báculo. El ataque de la carta rayo había sido un golpe bastante duro para su persona. Agradecía no poseer ninguna deficiencia cardíaca o habría provocado un infarto a su propio corazón. Por el momento era su cuerpo el más afectado, sus músculos no estaban coordinando las ordenes de su cerebro. Rayo jamás fue una carta tan específica, su poder residía en la destrucción provocada por la fuerza bruta. Por ello supuso que Charasuke modificó aquel ataque, como lo vio hacer anteriormente con la carta burbujas. Tenía gran facilidad cuando se trataba de aprovechar al máximo las habilidades propias de las cartas. Los ojos del card captor permanecieron expectantes de la conversación de la carta con la sacerdotisa. Por unos momentos sus palabras parecieron cerrarle la boca al siempre hablador Charasuke.

―¡Responde! ―demandó Hyuga alzando la voz sin saber la ubicación exacta de la carta―. Tú eres el traidor del mago Clown, ¿verdad? ―inquirió de manera acusatoria.

―¿Eso te han contado de mí? ―cuestionó la carta caminando tranquilo hacia Hyuga sin importarle que Ino estuviera tomando sus propios talismanes para detenerlo.

―Se dice que el gran mago Clown tuvo un mejor amigo, quien lo traicionó tras enamorarse de un peligroso demonio ―explicó Hinata apretando la tela de su propio traje―. Has venido a liberar a tu amante del sello impuesto. ¡Desatarás la calamidad! ¡Esto es como una caja de Pandora! ―advirtió elevando su tono de voz.

―Vaya, vaya qué chismosas resultaron ser y eso que son sacerdotisas ―se burló el azabache ladeando la cabeza con una gran sonrisa―. Tienes razón en gran parte de lo que dices ―confirmó.

Charasuke caminó lentamente hacia ella, siendo interrumpido su camino por Sakura e Ino. Ellas arrojaron los talismanes y comenzaron a orar, creando un círculo mágico alrededor del moreno. Su intención era paralizarlo en ese sitio y purificarlo hasta hacerlo desaparecer por completo. La carta miró con aburrimiento su intento de detenerlo. El hechizo era bueno, la efectividad y la fortaleza del mismo residía en la cantidad de personas participes del ritual. Para mala suerte de las chicas, sus poderes no eran suficientes para alguien como él. Estar hecho de magia pura tenía una ventaja sin igual. Dio un paso fuera del circulo provocando que se rompiera. El aire se expandió como una onda empujando a Ino y Sakura lejos del sitio. Una de ellas se golpeó la cabeza contra una columna y la otra terminó rodando por el suelo hasta dar con una pared.

―¡Sakura-san! ¡Ino-san! ―gritó Hyuga asustada al percatarse de los gritos de ambas al ser lanzadas por los aires.

―No creo que puedan ayudarte, de hecho nadie aquí puede ―comentó Charasuke mirando a las chicas inconscientes y luego al card captor aun paralizado por su propio ataque. El guardián nada podía hacer sin evadir al zorrito negro―. Por lo que noté tú eres la que puede leer el pasado ―afirmó serio sujetando el cuello de la muchacha.

―Sin mis ojos me es imposible utilizar el byakugan para hurgar en tu pasado ―respondió con la voz entrecortada por la falta de aire.

―Pero sabes acerca de mi amante ―afirmó Charasuke con seguridad―. Lo debes haber visto de alguien. ¿De quién fue? ―demandó saber mientras apretaba con mayor fuerza el frágil cuello de la azabache.

―De Itachi ―respondió finalmente tras varios segundos luchando por jalar un poco de oxígeno a sus pulmones. Cuando el agarre disminuyó hizo el intento de respirar mientras tosía―. Uchiha Itachi me mostró el pecado que ustedes comparten ―explicó con una sonrisa de burla―. Ustedes temían que Shion y yo reveláramos el secreto de ambos, por eso han venido a este templo, ¿cierto? ―interrogó con toda la seguridad que podía en su situación.

Naruto se desesperaba más y más a cada momento por no poder evadir a ese maldito zorro. Deseaba ir en ayuda de la sacerdotisa, pero le era imposible. Uchiha apenas sin conseguía arrastrarse un poco en el suelo. Haciendo acopló de sus fuerzas silenció sus deseos de saltar sobre aquellos dos a preguntar la razón de mencionar a Itachi. Cerró los ojos concentrando toda su magia en sanarse a sí mismo. Su tutor le había enseñado a canalizar energía mágica con ese fin, la desventaja era lo inútil que resultaba en batalla. Requería de su concentración al máximo y estar completamente quieto. Ninguna de esas dos cosas eran precisamente sus especialidades, pero estaba siendo completamente ignorado por ello lo mejor era darle uso a esa invaluable oportunidad.

―Itachi te manda saludos ―dijo Charasuke con una enorme y falsa sonrisa mientras se disponía a asesinarla de un sólo movimiento.

―¡No te lo permitiré! ―gritó Uchiha usando la carta rayo para apartarlo de Hinata.

La carta soltó de inmediato a la sacerdotisa dejándola caer al suelo. Poco y nada le importaba el bienestar de la joven, pues sus ojos estaban centrando su atención en el card captor. Un ataque desesperado y poco pensado como el lanzado, no tendría ningún efecto sobre él. Con una cínica sonrisa dio un salto mortal hacia atrás, con la única finalidad de burlarse de las habilidades del otro. Empero, Sasuke había estado aprendiendo de sus errores. En cuanto Charasuke tocó el suelo sintió una potente descarga eléctrica que lo aturdió momentáneamente. Al mirar al suelo encontró la causa. El mago no sólo había usado su tiempo en el suelo para curarse sino también para electrificar los restos del techo y estatuas metálicas. Tan sólo con haber clavado su báculo en el suelo activó el circuito en su contra.

―Muy ingenioso debo reconocerlo ―comentó Charasuke sonriendo―. Veo que sí has aprendido a usar un poco tu imaginación ―halagó mientras copiaba la ropa y el báculo del card captor―. Si sigues así tal vez deba ponerme serio ―advirtió haciendo girar su propia versión del báculo mágico, con la única diferencia apreciable en el color del mismo.

―Hablas demasiado ―gruñó Sasuke sacando de entre su ropa otra carta―. ¡Vuelo! ―gritó elevándose para alejarse del suelo.

―¿Tu novio está en problemas y no lo ayudas? ―preguntó la carta con una mirada de burla.

―En estos momentos tengo más interés en tu novio ―replicó Sasuke mirando de reojo el altar del centro de aquel templo.

―Miras hacia el sitio equivocado, niño ―comentó la carta mientras veía desde abajo al mago―. Si no eres capaz de sentir su descomunal poder maligno, no estás calificado para ser un card captor.

―¡Eso no lo decides tú! ―acusó el moreno revisando con prisas sus cartas―. Tal vez no sea la mejor, pero es todo lo que tengo para ataques a larga distancia ―suspiró observando su siguiente carta―. ¡Burbujas!

―No sabes cuán equivocado estás ―dijo Charasuke mientras permanecía totalmente quieto ante su ataque.

Las burbujas que estaban supuestas a causar un gran daño al explotar pasaban alrededor del cuerpo de la carta. No lo impactaban, ni siquiera llegaban a causarle el más mínimo roce. Era como si temieran tocarlo. La carta burbujas asumió su forma humanoide frente a Charasuke, era como un niño pequeño vestido de bufón. Su trajecito de color celeste cielo le daba un toque de inocencia propio de una carta como él. Charasuke le sonrió con dulzura antes de acariciar su cabeza con una mano y se colocó de rodillas para estar a su altura. Su boca se acercó al oído del menor y susurró palabras que nadie más alcanzó a escuchar. Sasuke crujió los dientes al ver a su carta acercarse a abrazar al mayor. Menma también se acercó en forma de zorrito y subió al cabello de la carta menor.

―¡¿Qué demonios haces, Burbujas?! ―preguntó con molestia Sasuke agitando su báculo―. ¡Maldito traidor! ―acusó regresándolo a su carta.

―Qué temperamento ―susurró Charasuke sin una pizca de gracia por la acción.

―Tendré que detenerte con hechizos convencionales ―dijo Uchiha más para sí mismo que para el otro, ya que verdaderamente era un problema intentar ganarle a una carta Clown con magia básica.

―Ambos sabemos que no funcionará ―avisó Charasuke antes de desaparecer de la vista del mago en cuestión de segundos.

―¿A dónde se fue? ―cuestionó el moreno paseando su vista por el lugar en busca de esa carta rebelde.

―¡Sasuke! ―gritó el rubio corriendo hacia él para empujarlo antes de que recibiera el ataque de Charasuke.

―El zorrito tiene buenos reflejos ―comentó la carta sonriendo antes de hacer que su báculo se transformara en una espada―, pero eso no es suficiente.

Con ese último comentario dejó caer su espada contra el suelo, abriéndolo bajo los pies del rubio y el mago. Uzumaki cambió a su forma de guardián para poder volar. Mientras el moreno invocaba a vuelo nuevamente para elevarse a un sitio seguro. Desde la altura a la que estaban vieron como los pisos de mármol, ahora deshechos, dejaban ver unas líneas y letras extrañas. No les tomó demasiado tiempo deducir de lo que se trataba: era un círculo mágico. La pregunta por responder era ¿para qué servía? Temían estar en presencia del sello del demonio guardado en ese templo. Si era liberado aquel ser que, ni siquiera la suprema sacerdotisa consiguió erradicar, menos aún lo podrían conseguir ellos. Sasuke voló en picada dispuesto a atacar nuevamente a esa carta y sellarla de una buena vez.

“ _Fui un iluso al creer que una carta puede permanecer libre. Ahora comprendo mejor el deber legado a mi familia. Nosotros como magos debemos sellar a las cartas y guardarlas donde no caigan en manos equivocadas ni se liberen. Todas ellas no hacen más que causar problemas cuando se les otorga un poco de libertad para hacer lo que quieren”_

―No debiste atacarme de esa manera tan vulgar ―comentó Charasuke mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Sasuke antes de sentir su cuerpo paralizado―. No puedo moverme ―murmuró con molestia.

―¿Cómo? ―preguntó Naruto a su lado viéndolo alternativamente a él y luego a Charasuke―. ¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste al Teme?! ―demandó saber. Gruñendo con su cola erizada de rabia.

―Parece que son muy distraídos ―afirmó la carta sonriendo mientras hacia una señal de pasar su dedo por su propio cuello―. Han olvidado que asesiné a Shion delante de sus ojos ―dijo mientras una línea carmesí comenzaba a dibujarse en el cuello de Sasuke.

Los ojos azules de Naruto se fijaron en la carta antes de volar a toda velocidad contra él. Distraerlo, golpearlo, lo que fuera necesario para detenerlo lo haría, pero salvaría a su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, no tuvo necesidad de hacer nada. El suelo tembló por breves momentos y una especie de “cola” salió de la grieta atravesando el pecho de Charasuke. De la boca de la carta comenzó a brotar sangre, al mismo tiempo en el que el card captor recuperaba la movilidad de su cuerpo. El zorrito negro mordió aquello que hería a la carta y, para sorpresa de los presentes, se alejó del cuerpo de la carta.

―¿Intentas matarme acaso? ―preguntó Charasuke mientras se sujetaba la herida sangrante en su pecho sin dejar de observar a su zorro.

―No creo ser capaz de asesinarte con tanta facilidad, ¿cierto? ―preguntó Menma mientras subía al hombro de la carta.

―No moriré con tan poco, pero… ―afirmó dubitativo de continuar aquella oración.

Por su parte, Sasuke estaba más que furioso. Desconocía por completo la razón de haber quedado indefenso frente a esa ridícula y molesta carta. Mas, en cuanto notó que nuevamente tenía el uso completo de sus facultades físicas, no tardó mucho en lanzarse contra Charasuke. Dejaría para más tarde sus análisis, pues por el momento sólo estaba decidido a terminar pronto con el otro. Corrió hacia el contrario siendo detenido únicamente por el temblor bajo sus pies. El suelo comenzó a brillar de manera sospechosa y poco a poco se abría más y más develándose aquel sello maldito bajo sus pies. Menma frunció el ceño al mirar el círculo mágico brillando intensamente en un color morado. Negó con la cabeza brevemente antes de dirigir su atención a la sangre antes derramada por su pareja.

―Charasuke ―llamó en su forma de zorrito―. Se terminó el tiempo, debemos irnos de aquí ―sugirió a sabiendas de las posibles consecuencias de permanecer demasiado tiempo en ese templo.

―Creo que es hora de irnos, pero… ―aseguró la carta con su mirada brillando en carmesí―, antes debo encargarme de que el secreto que Itachi y yo compartimos jamás sea revelado ―comentó buscando a la sacerdotisa Hinata.

La joven aun no recobraba el conocimiento, por lo que era completamente ajena al peligro que se cernía sobre ella. Sasuke junto a Naruto no estaban dispuestos a permitir que la joven fuera asesinada delante de sus ojos. _“¿Cuál es el pecado que comparte esta carta con mi hermano Itachi? ¿Qué relación llevan esos dos?”._ Pensó Uchiha dispuesto a interrogar a la miko en cuanto volviera en sí, mas primero era necesario ponerla a salvo y sellar a Charasuke de una buena vez por todas. Sea lo que sea que esa maldita carta ocultara lo forzaría a revelárselo a como diera lugar. El card captor se posicionó delante de la joven Hyuga anticipando el ataque de su copia, pero no contaba con que lanzara su ataque contra él. Charasuke se abalanzó contra él con la espada en alto y atravesó el pecho de Sasuke con sus ojos brillando de manera más intensa, sonrió cínicamente. Movió su mano retorciendo la espada en el pecho del mago mientras la hoja de la espada se expandía y destruía el corazón de Hinata tras Uchiha.

―Tu cuerpo es muy frágil para ser un escudo ―comentó Charasuke mientras acercaba su cara al contrario.

―¡Sasukeee! ―gritó desesperado Naruto no sabiendo qué hacer. En su figura humana quedaría incluso más expuesto que como guardián.

―¿Qué… qué relación tienes con Itachi? ―interrogó tosiendo sangre. Uchiha a pesar de las heridas intentaba mantenerse firme.

―No es algo que necesites saber ―contestó la carta usando su mano disponible para acariciar el cabello de Sasuke―. Un niñito tan falto de odio como tú no está listo para ensuciarse las manos ―dijo antes de retirar su espada de su cuerpo.

Al retirar la espada del cuerpo Sasuke lo dejó caer al suelo desangrándose. Detrás de él yacía el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa con una prominente herida en el pecho. Charasuke acercó su espada hasta su rostro y abrió su boca mostrando su lengua. Lamió la sangre del goteante borde de su arma. Caminó de manera despreocupada hacia el centro del templo. Allí donde residía el círculo mágico, siendo seguido de cerca por aquel confiable zorrito de color oscuro. Éste al poner su pata delantera en el borde del círculo sintió una fuerte descarga eléctrica haciéndolo retroceder de inmediato. Uzumaki también intentó acercarse, pero al igual que aquel zorro negro recibió una descarga que lo alejó del centro.

―¡¿En verdad vas a hacerlo?! ―gritó Menma saltando completamente alterado―. ¿Acaso no me amas? ―interrogó.

―Te amo con todo mi corazón y sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti ―aseguró el azabache alzando aquella espada por encima de su cabeza―. Es por eso que debo hacer esto ―exclamó antes de concentrar su magia en la espada haciendo que unas letras se dibujaran en ella―. Dos doncellas que gobiernan el destino guardan el secreto impío, la sangre del pecador y el réquiem cantado por un traidor. Obedece a mi voluntad, oye mi voz y ¡ríndete a mis deseos! ―exclamó clavando su espada en medio del círculo.

El templo entero comenzó a temblar mientras el brillo se intensificaba. El sello comenzó a disolverse de manera titilante. Apareciendo y desapareciendo por breves lapsos de tiempo. Unas sombras oscuras surgieron del suelo y volaron hacia el techo, destrozándolo mientras salían y se perdían de la vista en el cielo. Los ojos de Charasuke dejaron momentáneamente de brillar en color rojo, pero recuperaron su color. Su rostro no tenía ninguna expresión en particular. Quedó como ausente por donde se fue aquella energía oscura. Sin embargo, reaccionó al ver a Naruto intentado arremeter contra él. En un ataque desesperado para hacerle pagar su afrenta. Empero, para la carta sólo bastó un parpadeo para detener al blondo.

―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó al aire cuando su cuerpo quedó suspendido en pleno vuelo.

―Tú eres bastante inútil ―comentó Charasuke acercándose a él. Sujetó con fuerza su mentón y sin previo aviso, le robó un beso de sus labios.

―¡¿Qué demonios se supone que haces?! ―interrogó el joven de ojos azules protestando mientras escupía completamente ofendido.

―Es un pequeño regalo ―respondió el azabache relamiéndose los labios―. Sasuke no será feliz mientras yo pueda impedirlo ―explicó con tranquilidad.

―¿A qué te refieres con eso? ―inquirió haciendo acoplo de sus fuerzas para moverse normalmente.

―La ignorancia es felicidad ―contestó mientras hacía girar el báculo en su mano.

Lo siguiente que sintió Uzumaki fue dolor en su cuerpo. Como si decenas de cuchillos rasgaran su piel fue sintiendo el ardor y la sangre tibia derramarse. Aquel ser tan parecido a él se hizo presente al lado de Charasuke sonriéndole con deleite. Hizo todo lo posible por mantenerse consciente y de pie dándoles pelea, mas el dolor fue tan intenso que sintió su propia alma romperse en pedazos. Soltó un gran y prolongado alarido de dolor mientras perdía el conocimiento. _“Lo siento, Teme. De nuevo no pude protegerte”._ Fue el último pensamiento surcando la mente del de ojos azules teniendo como última imagen a Sasuke tirado en el suelo herido. Una imagen grabada en la pupila de sus irises.

_Naruto abrió los ojos nuevamente sin saber dónde estaba. Todo el lugar se veía pobremente iluminado, dificultando identificar si seguía o no en el templo Nakano. El suelo estaba lleno de agua. Estaba de un extraño color amarillento y el olor a podredumbre no estaba siendo de su agrado. Observó a unos cuantos metros de distancia a Charasuke atravesar el pecho de Sasuke con la espada de antes. Intentó gritar, pero su voz no le salía. Quiso correr a detenerlo, pero sin importar cuanto se esforzara, continuo sin poder moverse de su sitio. A su lado distinguió a aquel sujeto presentado como Menma. La sangre de su mejor amigo estaba dispersándose en el suelo tras ese ataque. Cerró los ojos no deseando verla y cerró sus puños antes de estrellarlos contra la superficie bajo suyo. Un hilo rojizo corrió a través de aquella agua hasta llegar a sus dedos, humedeciéndolos. Sintió el tibio líquido en su piel, destacando entre el resto._

_—¿La sangre de Sasuke? —preguntó al abrir sus ojos._

_—Es deliciosa —comentó Menma sujetándole la mano—. Deberías probarla —sugirió con una sonrisa maliciosa._

_Aquel sujeto elevó su mano en contra de su voluntad y lo obligó a ver sus dedos manchados. Observó su propia mano largamente sin siquiera imaginar la razón de tan rara petición. Empero, a la fuerza el azabache le metió sus propios dedos a la boca. Sintió el sabor de la sangre deslizarse suavemente por su lengua. Era un sabor algo salado y hasta diría como metálico. No sabía bien cómo describirlo, pero le estaba gustando. Para su sorpresa y miedo no le tomó demasiado tiempo acostumbrarse al sabor y desear más. Sacó de inmediato sus dedos de su boca. Se preguntó a sí mismo por qué estaba codiciando la sangre de Sasuke. Sintió asco de sí mismo por semejantes deseos aberrantes._

_—¿Quieres más? —interrogó Menma obligándolo a ver en dirección al mago—. Allí hay más —señaló al inconsciente Sasuke— ¡Tómalo!_ _―ordenó con firmeza sujetándolo por su cabello._

_—No_ _―negó con molestia mientras se resistía al agarre sobre su persona._

_—Hazlo_ _―incitó de manera tentadora. La forma de ofrecerle aquello ciertamente parecía una invitación difícil de rechazar―._ _Tú lo deseas_ _―aseguró con un tono tranquilo al decirlo._

_Se vio a sí mismo acercándose. ¿Era él o era el tal Menma? Sintió que comenzaba a enloquecer. ¿Cómo siquiera era posible pensar en algo así de despreciable? Aun así, tenía el cuerpo de Sasuke entre sus brazos. La sangre fluyendo a raudales de la herida de su pecho. Su boca comenzó a salivar por alguna causa desconocida. Mejor dicho, no quería aceptar el deseo de su paladar de impregnarse con aquel liquido carmesí perteneciente a su mejor amigo. Su lengua se asomó tímidamente como pidiendo permiso de probar aquel elixir prohibido._

—¡Sasuke! ―gritó Uzumaki lleno de terror mientras respiraba completamente agitado.

Los ojos azules se abrieron rápidamente enfocando a su alrededor. Estaba en una habitación blanca con un olor a alcohol y desinfectante que le hacía desear largarse. Se levantó de la cama un poco incómodo y caminó hacia la puerta. Salió y comenzó a buscar al Uchiha desesperadamente por cada habitación. Leyó cada etiqueta hasta dar con la que buscaba. Una vez encontró la habitación de Sasuke, no dudó en meterse sin esperar siquiera el permiso de algún doctor. Sus ojos se abrieron de impresión al ver a su mejor amigo vendado inconsciente usando respirador artificial. Jamás se había sentido tan impotente que en esos momentos. No fue capaz de protegerlo, sólo se limitó a mirar y volar a su alrededor cual mosca a la fruta. “ _Inútil, inútil, inútil_ ” se repetía constantemente en su mente recriminándose a sí mismo lo sucedido. Conteniendo sus ganas de llorar se acercó hasta la cama. Se colocó de rodillas, como haciendo penitencia y sujetó la mano pálida entre sus dedos.

Muy lejos de aquel hospital, se encontraba Charasuke en el mismo viejo departamento que estuvo ocupando todo ese tiempo. Contaba únicamente con la compañía de su amado Menma a su lado. Sin él estaba seguro de que no sería siquiera capaz de soportar la herida en su pecho. A pesar de estar concentrando toda su magia en dicho lugar, no conseguía cerrar el corte de aquella maldita cola de demonio. Odiaba cuando las colas de Kyubi se transformaban en armas así de eficaces, tan filosas y rápidas como el mismo viento. Comenzó a toser desesperado por la falta de aire, siendo observado de cerca por Menma. Hasta que repentinamente oyó la puerta del lugar abrirse.

―Considerando que puedes romper mi barrera mágica no entiendo porque tomarte la molestia de usar la puerta ―comentó Charasuke estando aun con su cuerpo doblegado en el suelo a causa del dolor.

―Por cuestiones de educación ―respondió Itachi caminando hacia él.

―Qué considerado ―dijo Menma mirándolo de mala manera―. ¿Qué haces aquí? ―demandó saber sin ningún miramiento.

―Sólo vine a ver a Charasuke ―contestó con tranquilidad el mago Uchiha sosteniéndole la mirada a Menma―. ¿No deberías estar más agradecido conmigo? Yo te liberé de aquel sello ―le recordó con obvias intenciones de hacerlo molestar.

―¡Lo que hiciste no tiene nombre, imbécil! ―reclamó el joven de ojos azules mostrando sus afilados dientes más parecidos a colmillos animales que a los de un humano.

―Tranquilo, kitsune-chan ―habló la carta teniendo problemas para respirar―. Itachi es tu benefactor, así que deberías tenerle un poco más de consideración ―recomendó sujetándose las rodillas antes de ponerse completamente de pie―. Yo no soy un beneficiario suyo, así que… ―dijo apareciendo a espaldas de Itachi colocando un cuchillo en su cuello―. Dime, ¿qué pretendías lograr? ―inquirió jadeando del esfuerzo realizado.

―Para estar tan gravemente herido eres bastante agresivo ―señaló Uchiha mientras sujetaba el cuchillo con la mano desnuda―. Mis manos tienen tanta sangre que la mía propia no hace la diferencia ―explicó sin mostrarse afectado por tener un corte tan grande en su mano.

―Estás loco ―comentó Menma viéndolo horrorizado―. Lárgate de aquí antes de que…

―¿Antes de qué? ―interrogó Uchiha mirándolo desafiante―. No puedes hacerme nada en tu estado actual ―afirmó viéndolo con superioridad.

―¡Cierra la boca! ―ordenó Charasuke separándose de su cuerpo a una distancia prudente.

―Sólo venía a ver cómo estabas. Después de todo yo fui quien te reunió con tu amante y protegió tu pasado ―explicó Itachi haciendo enojar a los otros dos―. Era justo que fueras tú quien asegurara mi futuro.

―Esto no debió salir de esta manera ―reclamó Charasuke cerrando sus manos en puños―. Sasuke tiene un alma demasiado…

―¿Pura? ―preguntó el mago encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia―. No tiene suficiente odio y nunca lo tendrá. Tú y yo lo sabemos ―explicó mientras se acercaba caminando a paso lento.

La carta se sujetó la cabeza unos breves momentos. Era inútil un alma como la de Sasuke. Supuso que sería fácil corromperlo, pero ni siquiera la tragedia ocurrida en su familia lograba generar el odio que esperaba en él. Si no podía obtener ese sentimiento genuinamente, le era irrelevante. En cambio, tenía frente suyo a Itachi, quien servía a su causa en más de un aspecto. No, él no debía involucrarse más en los secretos del mago Clown. Ya sabía demasiado y no quería repetir sus errores anteriores. Jamás debió confiar en un mago Uchiha, sólo traían calamidades cuando se les confiaba algún conocimiento mágico. Estar divagando acerca del corazón de Sasuke le costó unos breves momentos de distracción, los cuales fueron aprovechados por Uchiha. Usando su mano lo sujetó por la muñeca obligándolo a posicionarse frente a él. Allí la dio una fuerte patada en el vientre mandándolo a volar contra la pared.

―¡Charasuke! ―gritó Menma preocupado viéndolo demasiado quieto para su gusto―. Maldito ―insultó a Uchiha―. Una de las colas del zorro lo hirió gravemente ―avisó sin moverse de su sitio―. No lo lastimes ―ordenó.

―Imaginaba que ese detestable olor a sangre podrida venía de él ―respondió Itachi caminando lentamente hacia el otro.

El mago Uchiha usó su mano para invocar su báculo personal. Lo alzó sobre su cabeza y comenzó a recitar un antiguo hechizo. La punta del báculo comenzó a brillar, una vez listo golpeó directamente la herida en el pecho de Charasuke. Un grito desgarrador salió de sus labios mientras convulsionaba de dolor. Menma cerró sus manos en puños mientras desviaba la mirada incapaz de interceder en lo que estaba sucediéndole a su pareja. Sus ojos se negaban a ver semejante tortura, pero sus oídos eran incapaces de obviar sus alaridos. Fue cuando todo quedó en silencio que se atrevió a mirar nuevamente. Se encontró con una enorme mancha de sangre en la pared y a su pareja tirado en el suelo en medio de un charco de su propia sangre.

―¡Charasuke! ―gritó el joven de ojos azules acercándose.

―Era mejor que muriera de una vez. Ya no tiene sentido que esté vagando en este mundo ―dijo Itachi dándose la vuelta caminando rumbo a la puerta.

Menma siguió llamando repetidas veces al moreno sin obtener ninguna respuesta. Deseó tocarlo, pero su mano permaneció suspendida a un centímetro del negro cabello. Se mordió los labios antes de dirigir su mirar hacia donde había partido Itachi. Ese mago estaba dispuesto a sacrificar lo que fuera por su objetivo. Tal determinación u obsesión por hacer las cosas a su manera podía resultar en una gran calamidad si no lo hacían reaccionar. Empero, era más posible que aceptara el destino impuesto si seguía pensando de esa misma forma. Los ojos negros de Charasuke apenas si podían mantenerse entrecerrados enfocando al mago y a Menma. “ _No debería amarlos tanto, pero aun con todo el dolor que me causan, no puedo alejarme_ ”. Pensó mientras su visión se iba tornando borrosa al mismo tiempo que Itachi abandonaba el lugar.

Itachi caminaba tranquilamente por la ciudad percatándose de que la atmosfera de la ciudad había cambiado. Claramente se podía percibir la magia oscura del demonio zorro esparcida. Y no fue el único en notarla, en su mansión Sai se encontraba sentado frente a una mesa con un tablero de ajedrez encima. Las piezas estaban dispuestas cual partido iniciado recientemente. Del lado de la reencarnación de Clown se hallaban las piezas blancas, en el contrario las de color negro. La habitación estaba a oscuras iluminada tan sólo por una pobre vela.

―Nuestro destino no es más que un juego de ajedrez en el que el mago Clown juega contra sí mismo ―afirmó sonriendo falsamente estando completamente solo―. Sasuke sería el rey blanco e Itachi el negro ―mencionó tocando las piezas haciéndolas brillar tenuemente―. La reina es la pieza que protege al rey, ese sitio es mío al lado de Sasuke, pero tú, Itachi te deshiciste de Charasuke. ¿Cómo planeas ganar sin tu reina?

Preguntas murmuradas a la nada misma. Respuestas ocultas en la sangre de los Uchiha. El aullido del demonio fue tan grande esa noche que todos los poseedores de magia sintieron su amenaza. Aquel capaz de destruir ciudades, legendario por asesinar y alimentarse de magos clamaba por más sangre. La derramada ese día en su honor no calmó su sed. Por el contrario, probar la sangre fresca del nuevo card captor lo había puesto inquieto y deseoso de más. La luna, como sintiera temor por los recientes acontecimientos, se ocultó tras las nubes privando a los mortales de su blanca luz. La oscuridad estaba cobrando la fuerza de devorarlo todo.

CONTINUARÁ…


	6. Cap 6: Heridas de un corazón vengativo

Cap 6: Heridas de un corazón vengativo

Blanco. Derrota. Decepción. Era lo que rodeaba a Sasuke en esos momentos. Estar en la cama del hospital era lo último que deseaba hacer. Empero, los médicos insistieron al ver la gravedad de sus heridas y más cuando no les dio una explicación clara. ¿Cómo justificar que una carta mágica con su cara lo atravesó con una espada? Su excusa fue torpe y contradictoria con la de Naruto. Mientras el rubio dijo que se cayó del tejado de la casa directamente sobre las rejas del portón del patio, él dijo que tropezó en una escalera mientras cargaba una espada del club de esgrima de su escuela. Los doctores encontraron poco probables ambas historias. Insistieron en oír la verdad, pero en cada ocasión enredaban de peor manera su mentira. Los adultos en ese caso decidieron retenerlo un tiempo más en observación en lo que la policía investigaba el asunto. Era su deber notificar a las autoridades pertinentes al tratarse de menores.

―Te ves muy acabado ―comentó Sai entrando al cuarto de Uchiha y sentándose en la silla frente a la cama del paciente―. Esa carta te dio una buena paliza ―agregó dejando una cesta de frutas en la mesa de noche.

―¿Viniste a molestarme con ese asunto? ―preguntó con clara molestia en su voz.

―Estás de peor humor que de costumbre ―señaló la reencarnación de Clown―. Cuéntame qué sucedió en el templo Nakano ―pidió con un rostro serio.

―No puedo conversar de eso. Al menos no aquí ―susurró viendo disimuladamente hacia la puerta―. Hay oficiales de la policía custodiándome. ―Prácticamente escupió la frase. Lo estaba irritando estar tan vigilado.

―Lo noté, creen que Naruto-kun y tú son novios y tuvieron un problema de pareja ―explicó sonriendo divertido.

―¡¿Qué?! ―preguntó Uchiha alterado por semejante malentendido―. ¡Espera! Tengo la herida de una espada en mi pecho, ¿qué clase de problemas de pareja creen que tuvimos? ―cuestionó encontrando más ridícula esa teoría que sus propias mentiras.

―Te sorprendería de cuántas maneras un novio celoso intenta asesinar a su ex pareja ―suspiró de manera cansina―. Lanzando ácido, golpeando con puños u objetos contundentes, prendiéndoles fuego y un sinfín de métodos más ―enumeró a sabiendas de que la razón de los doctores de retenerlo allí era asegurarse de que Sasuke no estuviera encubriendo a su agresor.

―El Dobe sería incapaz de hacerme algo como eso ―afirmó con molestia mientras se sentaba correctamente en la cama.

―No negaste lo de ser pareja ―puntualizó con una mirada de picardía―. Veo que notas el buen prospecto de novio que es Naruto-kun ―dijo llevando su propia mano a su mentón adoptando una postura pensativa.

―Eres un aprovechado ―acusó con fastidio dejándose caer nuevamente en el colchón―. No puedo golpearte estando herido ―dijo con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado mientras sus manos estaban tras su propia nuca.

Sai se limitó a sonreír como hacía típicamente y se sentó en la silla a pelar una manzana. Ambos sabían que lo sucedido no debía dejarse así. Un templo destruido y un sello posiblemente roto. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de cerciorarse del estado del mismo. Probablemente debería volver allí y verificar si el demonio había escapado. Sin embargo, la verdadera duda que lo carcomía era si podría vencer al demonio. O lo más preocupante era imaginar de lo que sería capaz si había conseguido liberarse gracias a Charasuke. De sólo pensar en él su sangre hervía. Había asesinado sin remordimiento a unas sacerdotisas en su presencia. Fue débil. Quedó en completo ridículo como card captor. Una carta lo había casi asesinado y otra no había obedecido sus órdenes.

―Sai ―llamó repentinamente rompiendo el silencio entre ellos―. Cuando una carta es sellada obedece a quien la capturó, ¿verdad? ―preguntó girando la cabeza para verlo directamente.

―Eso es correcto ―corroboró el otro azabache acomodando los pedazos de manzana cortados en el plato―. Por eso es de vital importancia que selles más cartas que Itachi, pues sólo podrás luchar contra aquellas que te reconozcan como su maestro ―explicó a modo de recordatorio de lo más básico como cazador de cartas.

―Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué? ―preguntó estrujando las sabanas entre sus dedos―. ¿Por qué burbujas no me obedeció en el momento más crucial de la pelea contra Charasuke? ―interrogó con su mirada ensombrecida por el odio y la rabia.

―¿Por qué no se lo preguntas directamente a Burbujas? ―interrogó Sai acercándose a Sasuke con las cartas Clown en sus manos.

―¿Eso se puede? ―cuestionó con sorpresa Uchiha sentándose de golpe en la cama.

―Claro que es posible ―confirmó el otro azabache separando a burbujas de las demás―. Las cartas Clown son especiales en parte porque cada una es un ser mágico con consciencia propia. Ellas piensan, sienten y hablan ―explicó calmadamente.

Sasuke miró curiosamente las cartas en las manos de su amigo. ¿Esas cosas podían pensar y sentir? Jamás se había parado a pensar en ello. Es más, creyó que era una habilidad especial de Charasuke hablar, pues ninguna de sus cartas lo hizo nunca. Él las atrapó causando destrozos por la ciudad, las selló y comenzó a usarlas sin ninguna dificultad. “ _Ahora resulta que estas tontas cartas tienen sentimientos propios”._ Pensó fastidiado, sería un problema bastante serio si todas eran rebeldes y habladoras como su clon. Esperó a que Sai le diera la carta con la que pretendía hablar. La examinó con la mirada mientras la sostenía en su mano percatándose de una mancha oscura en una de las esquinas.

―Genial, se ensució durante el derrumbe ―exclamó con molestia intentando quitar la molesta mancha con su mano.

―Te sugiero invocarla y preguntarle directamente sus razones ―sugirió la reencarnación de Clown.

―¿Así como así? No tengo mi báculo y no sé si pueda invocarla ―explicó Uchiha tocándose el cuello notando que faltaba su collar con la llave.

―Descuida, para hablar con la forma humanoide de las cartas sólo requieres de tus sentimientos ―afirmó Sai sonriendo mientras apartaba a las demás―. El báculo lo está cuidando Gaara para evitar tonterías de tu parte ―agregó en un tono de ligero regaño.

―Como si fuera a hacer algo tonto ―bufó desviando la mirada por semejante tontería. Sacudió la cabeza y regresó su atención a la carta, concentrando su magia en su mano―. ¡Burbujas! ―gritó invocándola.

La carta comenzó a brillar brevemente antes de que varias burbujas rodearan a Sasuke. Frente a él apareció aquel niño pequeño sellado anteriormente por él. Lo vio mirar a su alrededor girando la cabeza en varias direcciones como si buscara algo o a alguien. La carta claramente estaba confundida y sin entender el motivo para ser llamada a ese sitio. ¿Contra quién debía pelear? Las únicas veces en las cuales fue solicitada su presencia, siempre fue para destruir algo por mandato del card captor. Burbujas miró a los dos azabaches delante suyo con gran curiosidad. Los reconoció en breves segundos, pero no así a sus intenciones. Se puso en guardia en poco tiempo, intuyendo peligro contra él por haberle faltado el respeto a su supuesto “dueño”.

―Hola, Burbujas ―saludó Sai mientras se le acercaba un poco a lo que la carta retrocedió―. Tranquilo no estás en problemas, sólo queremos hablar contigo ―aseguró moviendo sus manos suavemente hacia abajo intentando calmarlo.

La carta siguió mirándolo con desconfianza unos breves momentos más. Empero, sintió la magia de Clown en su ser, eso significaba que era buena persona. Si su amado creador dejó su magia en ese chico, no podía ser alguien de malas intenciones hacia él. Burbujas levantó la mano derecha hacia Sai y éste la sujetó suavemente para guiarlo cerca de la cama donde aún permanecía inmóvil Sasuke. Sus ojos negros permanecieron fijos en la blanca tela estrujada bajo sus manos. Las acciones de Burbujas al ser invocado hablaba más de su opinión sobre él que mil palabras vacías. Mostró miedo y se alejó de inmediato. Si las cartas sentían y pensaban ¿qué concepto tenían de él como card captor? “ _Eres débil”._ Llegó repentinamente a la mente de Sasuke. Hasta el momento lo único resonando en su cabeza eran las palabras de la única carta con la que se había comunicado verbalmente.

―Habla, Burbujas ―ordenó Sasuke golpeando con su puño el colchón de su cama―. ¿Qué demonios sucedió durante la batalla contra Charasuke? ―inquirió mirándolo con rencor.

La carta al verlo de esa manera retrocedió un poco. Movió las manos y permaneció con la mirada fija en Uchiha, pero sus labios no se movieron. No se separaron en ningún momento. Sin importar la forma en la que el card captor lo observaba con clara ira creciendo a causa de su silencio. El azabache mantuvo lo más posible su paciencia para dialogar con su carta, pero ¿cómo hacerlo? Le falló en el peor momento. Si no fuera por su rebeldía y negativa a atacar a Charasuke habría conseguido la victoria. O al menos no hubiera terminado con el pecho atravesado por una jodida espada. “ _Maldita carta inútil”_. Pensó con molestia, meditando seriamente la opción de ponerle mano dura a las cartas. Así evitaría ser nuevamente objeto de humillaciones simplemente por capricho de esos “seres”.

―Sasuke ―llamó la reencarnación del mago Clown acercándose a él para apoyar su mano en el hombro de su amigo―. Debes tener paciencia con las cartas ―aconsejó de la forma más delicada posible. El carácter de su amigo era bastante peculiar y no serviría para tratar con las cartas.

―¿Paciencia? ¡¿Me pides paciencia con un traidor?! ―interrogó entre gritos de frustración―. ¡Y ni siquiera intenta explicarse! ―exclamó señalando a Burbujas con su dedo índice―. Míralo, sólo está allí parado sin decir nada ―señaló respirando agitado.

Estando en un hospital sabía que si gritaba demasiado atraería la atención de enfermeras y doctores. Si ellos se metían en sus asuntos no podía asegurar que no los usaría para desquitar sus sentimientos. Aún tenía la posibilidad de que Sai usara su magia para cubrir sus metidas de pata, pero no era de fiar. Sólo de vez en cuando él usaba su magia para lo que él requiriera. Veces en las cuales los daños colaterales lo señalaban directamente como culpable. En esas excepciones no sabía, ni tenía intenciones de averiguar cómo, las personas cambiaban de ideas. Aun si había testigos oculares de que él era el responsable de la destrucción de propiedad ajena, era como si no recordaran. Un par de ocasiones intentó preguntarle obteniendo un seco _“No es el momento”_. Y en cada una maldijo al otro azabache y a todo su árbol genealógico sin importarle si se mezclaba con el suyo.

―Yo debo solucionar tus asuntos con los doctores y los policías que creen que eres víctima de una relación abusiva ―comentó repentinamente mientras se alejaba rumbo a la puerta de la habitación―. Los dejaré a solas para que puedan solucionar sus problemas en lo que yo arreglo lo demás ―avisó Sai mientras dejaba una corta caricia en la cabeza de la carta y se alejaba.

―Espera, Sai… ―pidió Uchiha en un tono demandante al estar viendo al otro ignorarlo y salir por la puerta.

En parte agradeció su ayuda con ese asunto. No quería seguir retenido en el hospital y mucho menos enterarse de que Naruto terminó en la cárcel a causa suya. O la correccional de menores, lo que era más posible. Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, como si de esa manera las ideas irrelevantes se cayeran de su cabeza. Era de poca utilidad hacer eso, pero por alguna razón siempre lo hacía. Era un pequeño gesto involuntario que jamás había conseguido borrar, pese a intentarlo. Uzumaki solía fastidiarlo con eso diciendo que parecía un perrito _. “Alto, ¿por qué estoy divagando tanto?”._ Se cuestionó a sí mismo dándose cuenta de que aquellos pensamientos vagos estaban adueñándose del tiempo que debía ocupar en algo más importante. Sí, esa carta. Esa vil traidora parada delante suyo.

―Anda, explícate antes de que decidida romperte ―ordenó de forma dura. Su voz engrosada por la forma en la que forzó sus cuerdas vocales lo hicieron sonar amenazante.

Burbujas se acercó a él y permaneció de pie mirándolo fijamente. Sasuke esperó a que tomara aire y comenzara a revelar sus secretos. Si las cartas tenían tanta inteligencia era posible obtener respuestas sobre Charasuke. Comenzando por la más urgente: su nombre. Saber qué tipo de carta era le ayudaría a planear su estrategia para anularlo. E incluso podría buscar hechizos efectivos para neutralizar su capacidad de imitación. Su habilidad era casi imposible de vencer, al menos eso quería pensar. Se negó a sí mismo dejar ir una carta que fácilmente podría compensar su falta de cartas. Mas, Burbujas se negaba a hablar. Su ira resurgía desde lo más profundo de su vientre y subía como bilis por su garganta. Quemaba en lo más profundo de sus entrañas la traición de un ser que le debía fidelidad y obediencia absoluta. La carta sujetó su brazo con su mano de tamaño infantil. Movió la boca dejando salir apenas unos balbuceos inentendibles. ¿Se estaba burlando de él acaso? Enfurecido por la afrenta sacudió su brazo con fuerza quitándoselo de encima.

―¡Vete! ―ordenó Sasuke dominado por su cólera―. Si no me consideras un digno card captor lárgate con Itachi ―sugirió con desprecio―; aunque te advierto que no creo que desee una carta tan inútil como tú ―agregó con clara intención de causar daño.

La carta puso una mirada de tristeza por unos breves instantes, cambiando su expresión a gran velocidad. Dejó atrás aquellas lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos y en su lugar se mostró enojado. Si su card captor lo estaba desechando como basura, ¡pues bien! No necesitaba a un mago tan débil dándole ordenes absurdas. Todas las cartas coincidían en que jamás existiría otro mago como Clown. Si obedecían a los descendientes Uchiha, era simplemente por llevar una fracción de la esencia de Clown. Empero, aún no había nacido ninguno digno como para darles órdenes a las cincuenta y dos. Meros intentos de magos y novatos de la magia los habían utilizado a lo largo de los siglos. Era un desperdicio de sus habilidades en toda regla. Mas, cuando algo salía mal, el mago de turno culpaba a la carta. Estaba harto de oír los berrinches de Sasuke y no soportaría otro segundo a su lado. Sin más que agregar, asumió la forma de una burbuja y salió flotando por la ventana.

―Estúpida carta ―murmuró por lo bajo Uchiha al verlo acatar su sugerencia largándose de allí.

―¡Teme! ―gritó Naruto entrando apresurado. Se lo veía agitado y aun vendado por la pelea anterior―. Al fin me dejaron entrar a tu habitación ―explicó sentándose directamente en la cama de él.

―¿No deberías estar descansando en tu habitación o metido en una cárcel por golpearme? ―cuestionó con una media sonrisa.

―No tengo idea de lo que haya hecho Sai, pero ahora hasta me saludan amablemente ―respondió mostrándose algo incómodo. Se rascó la mejilla con su dedo índice y luego se llevó la mano detrás de la nuca.

―¿Ese idiota lo logró? ―cuestionó aún más impresionado. Siempre sería un misterio para él qué clase de habilidades tenía la reencarnación del mago Clown.

―Sí, ya sabes cómo es Sai siempre se sale con la suya ttebayo ―dijo riendo de manera escandalosa.

El moreno lo miró con alivio de verlo de buen ánimo. Luego de haber casi muerto, verlo sonreír le hacía sentirse vivo. Tampoco lo notaba asustado o frustrado al rubio. ¿Acaso no sentía odio contra la carta? Ciertamente, no eran muy cercanos a Sakura e Ino, pero tampoco era como si les deseara lo sucedido. A Shion la conocieron ese mismo día y Hinata apenas si la ubicaban de la escuela. Una compañera más a la que oían cuando el maestro la nombraba para pasar lista, pero hasta allí terminaba la atención hacia ella. No obstante, aún no conseguía erradicar aquel escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo. Su imagen rodeada de su propia sangre, los gritos desesperados y la sonrisa sádica de Charasuke eran un cuadro grabado en su mente y demasiado recurrente. Temblaba como si su cuerpo aun resintiera la amenaza. Si hacía memoria del acontecimiento su pecho comenzaba a doler como si la espada estuviera nuevamente atravesándolo. Su mirada viajó al rubio que había estado hablando sin parar pese a no ser realmente escuchado. No se lo veía nervioso o asustado.

―Sasuke ―llamó Uzumaki extrañamente serio. Especialmente por el uso de su nombre sin el típico mote.

―¿Qué sucede? ―interrogó mientras ponía verdadera atención a lo que pudiera decirle.

―Perdimos, ¿cierto? ―preguntó con una mirada apagada. No se lo veía tan lleno de vida como de costumbre.

―Sí, perdimos ―confirmó con una voz monótona sintiendo como si su lengua quemara por admitir semejante hecho.

―¿Qué haremos ahora? ―cuestionó Naruto sujetando la muñeca de su mejor amigo con fuerza―. No pensaras en rendirte, ¿verdad? ¿verdad? ―cuestionó con sus labios temblando por temor a la respuesta.

―¡Por supuesto que no! ―afirmó con un aire de indignación muy notorio―. Voy a entrenar y hacerme mucho más fuerte. Una carta, Itachi o quien sea no será problema para mí dentro de muy poco ―prometió señalándose a sí mismo con el dedo pulgar apuntando a la zona de su pecho donde se ubicaba su corazón.

―Qué alivio ―suspiró el blondo respirando de manera mucho más pausada y profunda―. Creía que lo sucedido te podría afectar mucho más ―admitió un poco contrariado de si contarle eso o no. Sabía del orgullo de su mejor amigo y como no solía tomarse de buena manera los gestos de preocupación. Por lo regular los confundía con lástima.

―Me afecta ―admitió girando su rostro en dirección contraria a su amigo para poder enfocarse en la ventana de la habitación―. Me siento perdido, humillado y estamos heridos ―enumeró sin mirarlo en ningún momento.

Para Uchiha era difícil expresar aquellos sentimientos y menos frente a uno de los guardianes. Sin embargo, la muerte estuvo tan cerca. El frío metal rasgando sus ropas y su piel le daban una nueva mirada a la vida. Había cosas que necesitaba reevaluar urgentemente. Comenzando por dejar de creer en las cartas Clown. Eran unas traicioneras que podían fallarle en cualquier momento. Él poseía magia en su interior como cualquier mago en la familia Uchiha. Debía existir alguna manera de usarla de manera mucho más eficaz. Así como lo hacía Sai. Estaba seguro de que aquel bastardo de sonrisa falsa era capaz de hacer uso de sus poderes. Siendo la reencarnación de Clown seguramente conocía una infinidad de hechizos y dominaba todos los tipos de magia existentes. Su único problema era sacarle esa información, debido a su insistencia en que su rol no era el de maestro, sino el de colaborador del card captor.

―Hay que entrenar y aprender a invocar hechizos de ataque poderosos y destructivos ―soltó Sasuke decidido a abandonar la cacería de las cartas.

―¡Sí! ―asintió el rubio con gran emoción de expandir juntos sus poderes, sin saber de aquel pensamiento de renuncia en la mente del otro.

―No ―remarcó una tercera voz ingresando a la habitación―. Eso no los hará más poderosos sino peligrosos ―dijo con completa seriedad cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

―¿Y cuál es la diferencia? ―interrogó Sasuke con clara molestia en su voz. Se levantó de su cama y se acercó de manera amenazante a su amigo.

―Alguien poderoso sabe cuidar de los suyos ―respondió Sai sin dejarse intimidar por aquella mirada llena de odio del joven mago―. Alguien peligroso sólo destruirá a quien se le acerque demasiado ―advirtió sabiamente.

―Una persona poderosa es peligrosa incluso para sus amigos ―razonó Naruto cruzándose de brazos tratando de analizar la frase para aplacar el enojo de su mejor amigo.

―Pero si no tienes poder no puedes salvar a nadie ―reclamó Sasuke mirándolo lleno de ira―. Sólo puedes observar como todo aquello que tienes delante de tus ojos se desvanece o es robado por quienes sí poseen un gran poder.

―Yo nunca lo he negado ―aseguró Sai mientras soltaba un largo suspiro y se sentaba en el lugar que ocupó antes de salir―. Sin embargo, los recuerdos de mi vida pasada indican que mi poder destruyó todo lo que amé y también todo aquello que odié ―confesó de manera melancólica.

La magia era tentadora para cualquier mortal que soñaba con solucionar todos sus problemas en un par de palabras. Clown nació con aquella supuesta bendición que no le trajo más que desdichas. Sai recordaba que en esa vida llegó en la época de la Santa Inquisición. Su don no fue apreciado sino todo lo contrario. Y eso lo convirtió en una fuente de infortunios para su familia y amigos. Perdió todo a causa de su poder y se quedó como única compañía las cartas Clown. Un motivo que muchos magos desconocían. Ellas tenían el don del raciocinio para serle un sustituto de todo aquello de lo que carecía. Generar esa abrumadora cantidad de magia lo llevó poco a poco a convertirse en un ermitaño. ¿Para alguien era extraño que se enamorara tan profundamente de la única persona que no lo vio mal? Si conocieran siquiera una parte de la historia de su vida, desearían no haber nacido con magia.

Mas, los Uchiha siendo descendientes suyos poseían algunos retazos de su magia. Ninguno provenía de una línea completamente pura, pero sí lo suficientemente emparentados para despertar sus dones mágicos. Todos ellos eran ignorantes de los sentimientos de Clown y ninguno entendía muy bien su verdadero papel en ese juego creado por el mago supremo. Aquel clan de magos intentaron apoderarse del poder que creían pertenecerles y fueron condenados por el juicio final. ¿Cuántas muertes habrían de suceder para hacerlos notar el verdadero error? Sólo quedaban dos Uchiha y ninguno daba siquiera un paso en la dirección correcta sin un guía al pendiente. Eran unos simples topos perdidos en la oscuridad de los complejos juegos del creador de las cartas. Vio de reojo a Sasuke notando su ferviente deseo de mejorar en sus destrezas mágicas. Tal determinación no sería enfriara por alguien como él. Con o sin su ayuda llevaría a cabo sus nuevos planes dejándolo sin opciones más que brindarle su apoyo.

―Hay maneras de incrementar tu fuerza, pero primero debes recuperarte por completo ―cedió Sai con un gesto resignado. Era inútil querer detenerlo, sólo lograría una confrontación inútil con su amigo.

―¿En serio? ―interrogó Sasuke mirándolo seriamente. Creyó que le tomaría más esfuerzo convencerlo.

―Yo también quiero volverme más fuerte ttebayo ―intervino Naruto deseando mejorar lo antes posible.

―Por mí no hay problema ―dijo Sai mostrando su típica sonrisa falsa a ambos chicos―. Yo les ayudaré a entrenar, pero quien dará las indicaciones no seré yo ―aclaró de inmediato al prever las intenciones de ambos de preguntarle.

―¿Cómo? ―interrogaron perdidos con esa respuesta.

―Ya solicité refuerzos ―dijo Sai con una gran sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la ventana dándoles la espalda―. Luego de arreglar ese pequeño malentendido de ustedes con la policía y los doctores le hice una pequeña llamada ―comentó con aquella expresión perversa que lo caracterizaba.

―¿A quién llamaste? ―interrogó Naruto esperando que no fuera la persona que él estaba esperando.

―Precisamente es él ―asintió el azabache viendo a Uchiha con un rostro más emocionado.

―Al fin volverá ―susurró con un largo suspiro. Contrario a la mueca de desagrado del rubio.

El card captor estaba ilusionado por volver a ver a su tutor. Si existía alguien capaz de hacerlos más poderosos a los guardianes y especialmente a él, era quien lo cuidó esos últimos años. Aunque una parte de él no deseaba verlo, pues aquello significaría al mismo tiempo, explicarle que una de las cartas Clown se comportó de manera rebelde en su presencia. Presintió un largo regaño y un sermón sobre sus capacidades. Por culpa de Burbujas sus habilidades serían puestas en tela de duda. ¡Maldita carta! Él prometió estar bien y resolver cada problema estando por su cuenta viviendo solo. ¿Cómo explicaría que no podía mandar ni siquiera sobre cartas selladas? Sasuke no pudo evitar ponerse a reflexionar sobre lo sucedido con la carta Burbujas en busca de las palabras adecuadas para expresarse. O mejor dicho, excusarse con su tutor.

_“Yo sólo tengo un objetivo imposible de lograr por mi cuenta. Por mucho que me odie a mí mismo por mi debilidad, es una verdad que debo aceptar. Mis hechizos no son los mejores, algunos son bastante débiles y realmente no sirven para nada. La magia de las palabras es algo que pocos magos dominan, pues requieren de una concentración absoluta y gran ingenio para convocar poderes sin un objeto o un hechizo demasiado largo. Incluso entre los mejores de los mejores se dice que pueden usar sus habilidades con sólo pensarlas. Yo realmente estoy demasiado lejos de lograr proezas de ese nivel. Sin embargo, las cartas del mago Clown me acercan un poco. Siento que mejoro cuando cuento con su ayuda. Me siento fuerte e invencible y por ello les deposité siempre toda mi confianza._

_En el principio, todo marchaba de maravillas; yo les daba ciertas libertades y privilegios a cambio de su ayuda en ciertos momentos. Empero, Burbujas me falló. Sólo le pedí una cosa, una mísera e insignificante cosa y no fue capaz de cumplirla. Contaba con él para vencer a Charasuke. ¿Por qué no atacó? ¿Acaso su par es más importante que mis órdenes? Porque al parecer es la palabra de mi maldita copia barata la que vale más. ¿Harán lo mismo las demás? ¿Renegaran de mis órdenes para proteger a su semejante? No le quiero cerca de mí sí tendrá su fidelidad puesta en otro. Esto será una advertencia para las demás. No pienso conservar estorbos para mi venganza. Si debo destruir a familiares o amigos para conseguir mi propósito lo haré sin dudarlo. Soy un vengador. El sentimentalismo barato no debe nublar mi juicio ni hacerme dudar de mis decisiones.”_

―¿Podrán con el entrenamiento que les debe estar preparando? ―preguntó Sai mirando significativamente a Naruto―. Especialmente tú que tienes asuntos pendientes.

―No soy un niño ahora ―aseguró el rubio bajando la mirada mientras apretaba los puños con molestia―. No es que me emocione mucho volver a verlo luego de tantos años, pero… ―Se interrumpió unos momentos tomando aire para continuar―. Incluso yo entiendo que lo mejor es tener a un guardián con experiencia.

―¿Estás seguro, Dobe? ―cuestionó Sasuke apoyando su mano en su hombro―. Entiendo si tú no le guardas el mismo aprecio y cariño que yo ―comentó mirándolo preocupado―. Para ti será difícil lidiar con…

―Si quiero volverme fuerte en poco tiempo, no puedo comportarme como un berrinchudo que se oculta de sus problemas ―aseguró sujetando la pálida mano entre la suya―. Yo seré más fuerte, créeme ttebayo.

―Te creo, Dobe ―dijo sonriéndole con agradecimiento.

―Ejem ―tosió Sai captando la atención de ambos chicos―. Odio interrumpir tan bonito y meloso momento, pero yo ya debo volver a mi hogar ―avisó caminando nuevamente hacia la puerta―. Prepárense porque mañana mismo se los llevaran a entrenar.

―¡¿Mañana?! ―gritaron con sorpresa por semejante velocidad. Siendo que lo llamaron ese mismo día, era sorprendente que respondiera con tal brevedad.

―Sí, le conté acerca de lo sucedido ―confesó Sai antes de retirarse.

No iba a darle tiempo a Sasuke de protestar al respecto de su decisión. Necesitaban ayuda de inmediato. Una sombra en el suelo se movió de forma extraña. Su imagen no se correspondía a ningún elemento cercano y mucho menos al de una persona. Largos brazos y una cabeza anormalmente enorme intentó devorar la sombra de Sai. Siendo evitado por un golpe dado por el pie de la reencarnación del mago Clown. Un círculo mágico se dibujó alrededor de su pie causando que se destruyera aquella criatura. No era la única en ese lugar. Detrás de las sillas, en las paredes e incluso en el techo había diversas sombras moviéndose inquietas a la espera de alguna víctima.

―Debes recuperarte pronto, Sasuke ―susurró Sai viendo aquello con gran preocupación―. Necesitamos de tus poderes cuanto antes ―dijo apretando los dientes.

No había querido preocupar a Uchiha cuando aún se encontraba débil y herido, pero habían comenzado a manifestarse sombras. Aquellas cosas se encargaban de hurgar en la oscuridad del corazón de las personas que atrapaban llevándolas al desastre. Personas desempleadas, aquellos con baja autoestima, estudiantes con bajas calificaciones o cualquier problema por minúsculo que fuera era potenciado hasta llevar a la persona al suicidio. Incluso rechazos amorosos, de los cuales la mayoría sufría en algún momento de sus vidas y era superado con el tiempo, se volvían tragedias. El poder del demonio zorro era abrumador. Simples retazos de su poder bastaban para hacer sucumbir a las personas no mágicas sin que estas tuvieran tiempo de entender lo que les estaba sucediendo.

―Odiaría ser una carta Clown en estos momentos ―murmuró caminando entre las sombras creando círculos mágicos a cada paso que daba.

Ciertamente, Sai tenía razón. Las sombras se habían extendido desde el templo Nakano hasta Konoha. Varios kilómetros a la redonda habían sido infectados por las sombras y a cada víctima que se cobraban su poder aumentaba aún más. Incluso las cartas Clown aun libres estaban temerosas por su futuro. Su magia tan pura atraía a las sombras como polillas hacia la luz. Sin un mago que las ocultara en la seguridad de un mazo estaban a la deriva. Dejarse atrapar con facilidad por el primer mago que se les acercara se volvía una tentación bastante grande. Sin embargo, por principios y orgullo no podían permitirse algo como eso. Aun si temían por su bienestar.

Burbujas había estado flotando despreocupadamente por los cielos desde que Sasuke lo echó. Su brazo tenía una gran mancha negra como si hubiera sufrido un fuerte golpe. Se lo miraba con curiosidad al arremangarse. Le dolía y le picaba bastante. Como cualquier niño pequeño comenzó a rascar la zona con la mano contraria provocando que se extendiera más por su brazo. El ardor aumentaba y se expandía haciendo que se rascara con más intensidad. Era un círculo vicioso en el cual sólo se causaba cada vez más daño a sí mismo. Comenzó a asustarse al ver la piel abrirse por sus uñas. Pese a ser una carta su cuerpo en la forma humanoide tenía muchas semejanzas al de una persona humana.

Se detuvo unos momentos en un parque para buscar un poco de agua de la fuente. Intentó lavarse aquella mancha, pero era inútil. Sólo le ardía más el tocarse. Un simple roce resultaba doloroso. Y para empeorar su suerte tras suyo comenzaron a reunirse varias sombras. Aún permanecía ajeno a aquel peligro, pero para cuando se diera cuenta podría ser demasiado tarde para hacer algo.

CONTINUARÁ…. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En mi página de Facebook y en el grupo de Facebook "Shh narusasu sasunaru" subí un fanart que me hicieron a petición que es relacionado a este fic. Si gustan verlo aquí está la página: https://www.facebook.com/SNS-Shikis-Fics-2001152886788945/


	7. Cap 7: El tutor de Sasuke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos :D Sé que he desaparecido bastante como ficker y no les mentiré, sí he sido más activa en mi página y grupo de Facebook haciendo memes o post para no quedarme sin aportar al fandom, pero en cuanto a escribir había estado algo decaída y quienes están en shh narusasu sasunaru habrán visto mis confesiones acerca de que tuve que dormir a mi gata Taiga (con quien estuve más de diez años), una tía abuela mía murió a causa del Covid, no he podido conseguir empleo por la pandemia y otras circunstancias que me han mermado un poco el ánimo. Esto no es para dar lástima y no se preocupen, no tengo depresión ni nada serio de lo cual preocuparse. Sólo quiero que sepan que no he abandonado mis historias. Los fics, el contenido SNS y de mis otras shipps me ha subido bastante el ánimo en estos tiempos tan complicados.   
> Lamento haberme ausentado tanto, pero este long fic lo iré actualizando una o dos veces a la semana, si todo va bien será los lunes y viernes, así como también iré actualizando los pendientes y subiendo nuevos proyectos.  
> Espero que todos los que lean esto se encuentren bien. Sin más texto a leer n_n

Cap 7: El tutor de Sasuke

Negro. Eso era todo lo que podía observar frente a sus ojos y a su alrededor. Giró un poco la cabeza buscando algo para identificar en donde se encontraba. Y sólo pudo ver a aquel zorro negro que antes estaba al lado de Charasuke. Aquel animal estaba sentado delante suyo como si le vigilara. ¿Lo habría ayudado? Sus últimos recuerdos eran sobre unas sombras extrañas que intentaban engullirlo por completo. Se sentía adolorido, pero agradecido de estar vivo. Se sentó lentamente delante del zorro y esperó a que intentara hablarle o algo similar. Al menos si él estaba de parte de aquella carta, tenía un poco de esperanza en que lo ayudaría a él también. Después de todo seguía siendo la misma persona que conoció siglos atrás, ¿verdad? Aún era aquel hombre enamorado de Clown.

―No intentes buscar a Charasuke ―habló Menma en una tonalidad seria sin darle tiempo a replicar―. Él recibió un ataque directo e Itachi lo… ―confesó sin atreverse a completar la frase―. Como sea, no puedes contar con él. Te corresponde ser sellado por Itachi o Sasuke.

La carta burbujas lo miró largamente ofendido por sus palabras. No quería ir con alguno de los dos hermanos. Ninguno era digno de ser considerado un card captor. Aun no entendía qué había visto el gran mago Clown en su descendencia. Nadie llenaba los zapatos que él dejó atrás y la mayoría de las cartas compartían el descontento suyo. Podían estar separadas en dos mazos diferentes y otras dispersas por los confines del mundo, pero los sentimientos los unían. Todas ellas estaban a la espera de las órdenes del nuevo sucesor del mago Clown. El problema es que no se había decidido uno dejándoles a la deriva. Menma notó la herida en el brazo de la carta. Sabía que era a causa de lo sucedido en el templo Nakano, pero nada podía hacer una criatura indigna como él.

―Deberías volver con Sasuke, yo no puedo velar por ti ―explicó sentándose a mirarlo de frente al hablar―. Y no esperes por Charasuke, ustedes como cartas deben haber sentido lo que sucedido con él.

La carta burbujas asintió con pesar, sabiendo que había traicionado a su mago para poder ayudar a Charasuke. No se atrevió a atacarlo y dejó al mago completamente vulnerable al contraataque. Sin embargo, él sabía que tenía motivos. Frunció el ceño mientras seguía repitiéndose en su mente que la culpa no era suya, sino del mago. Cualquier hechicero sabe cómo tratar con sus criaturas. La insensibilidad de Sasuke sólo era prueba de lo inmaduro e inútil que era para el puesto que ambicionaba. El atisbo de duda o arrepentimiento que estaba intentando nacer en él se desvaneció al pensar en la forma despectiva con la cual los veía. No podía dejar de pensar que los Uchiha los trataban como meros instrumentos. Prefería vagar hasta decidirse a donde ir. La presencia de las sombras era una amenaza que prefería evitar. Encontraría una solución que no tuviera relación con magos petulantes.

Mientras la carta y el demonio conversaban, al templo de la familia Uchiha estaba llegando al fin el tutor de Sasuke. Caminaba confiado siendo seguido de cerca por un joven pelirrojo. Aquellos ojos azules vieron con melancolía el lugar. Tanto tiempo de no estar por allí había despertado cierta sensación de extrañeza al volver a formar parte de ese sitio. Dio un par de vueltas por el perímetro confirmando la efectividad de la barrera de protección alzada sobre toda la residencia. Una vez que se encontró satisfecho con lo visto fue hacia el interior para hablar con su discípulo. Se extrañó un poco cuando oyó los gritos provenientes de la cocina y se alistó para lo que sea, un posible ataque de Itachi, una carta rebelde, las sombras, lo que fuera. Estaba listo para todo, exceptuando que ese “ _lo que sea”_ fuera Naruto y Sasuke cocinando.

―¡Échale agua! ―gritaba el rubio señalando la sartén envuelta en llamas.

―No seas ridículo, Usuratonkachi ―regañó el azabache buscando algo con lo que apagar esas flamas―. Si arrojas agua sólo lo harás crecer más. Es mejor usar otra cosa.

―¡El agua apaga el fuego así de simple! ―exclamó Uzumaki antes de lanzar un vaso de la misma a la sartén haciendo que las llamas crecieran incluso más que antes.

―¡Eres un idiota! ―insultó el joven de ojos oscuros―. Apenas salimos del hospital y ya quieres regresarnos ahí, tarado.

―¡No estaríamos en estos problemas si no hubieras insistido en cocinar tu estúpido desayuno especial!

―¡El problema no es mi cocina sino el cabeza hueca que vino a echar agua a una sartén! ―reclamó Naruto recordando el motivo por el que ahora lidiaban con un mini incendio.

_Uzumaki había ido a visitar a Uchiha para ver cómo se encontraba de sus heridas. Recientemente le habían dado de alta gracias a la influencia de Sai, cosa de la cual se enteró por boca del mencionado. Por obviedad, el rubio se molestó mucho con aquella decisión. Entendía que su mejor amigo quisiera levantarse cuanto antes para poder entrenar, pero las enseñanzas de Minato no valían arriesgar su salud. O quizás era su rechazo hacia su padre el que lo impulsaba a retrasar la convivencia entre ellos. Estaba siendo infantil y lo sabía. Admitía para sí mismo carecer de la madurez como para perdonarle al mayor haberlos mandado a su madre y a él lejos de su vida, mientras se dedicaba por completo a Sasuke. Para empeorar su opinión del adulto al llegar luego de años se enteró que crio también a aquel pelirrojo de nombre Gaara. ¿Para cuántos niños se hizo tiempo? ¿Por qué para todos los que no fueran su propio hijo?_

_―¡¡Teme!! ―llamó colándose a la casa del otro. Siendo un ser mágico ya reconocido como “amigo” la barrera mágica no podía detenerlo―. Me dijo Sai que saliste antes del hospital, ¿no estarás haciendo tonterías o sí? ―cuestionó buscándolo._

_―Ni que fuera tan Usuratonkachi como tú ―respondió ofendido el azabache desde la cocina―. Sólo estoy preparando un desayuno estilo occidental para cuando llegue Minato ―explicó mientras estaba frente a la estufa cocinando._

_―Aun estás herido ttebayo ―resopló viendo como aun asomaban algunos vendajes a través de las hendiduras de la ropa de su mejor amigo._

_―No es nada de lo que preocuparse, gracias a la magia me recupero a una velocidad mayor a la normal ―explicó con una sonrisa tranquila. Parte de su recuperación anormal se debía gracias a la magia que inundaba el interior de la barrera de su familia._

_―Déjame ayudarte un poco ―sugirió sabiendo que no lo haría cambiar de opinión―. Cuando terminemos de hacer el desayuno esperarás a Minato sentado sin hacer locuras y yo me iré ―anunció acercándose al otro._

_―¿Aun no lo perdonas por no haber seguido a tu madre hace años? ―preguntó Sasuke mirándolo de reojo. Él sabía bien de los sentimientos de Naruto al lidiar con lo relacionado a Minato._

_―¿Cómo podría? ―cuestionó de manera retórica mientras su mirada se volvió más rencorosa―. Por culpa de él mi madre murió ―susurró entre dientes._

_Uchiha por respeto guardó silencio y evitó seguir punzando en aquella herida. La decisión de Namikaze había sido motivo de quiebre en la relación padre e hijo que antes tuvo con Naruto. No le correspondía opinar acerca de cómo debía actuar su mejor amigo, pero siempre lo dejaba hablarle sobre lo que le apeteciera. Incluso cuando maldecía la existencia de Minato, poco y nada podía hacer. A lo máximo que llegaron fue a poner un límite implícito en el cual ni Naruto ni Sasuke se ponían en contra o a favor del adulto. Cada uno tenía una perspectiva conformada por sus años de ausencia o figura paterna con ellos. Así que casi nunca hablaban abiertamente al respecto. La estancia de Namikaze fuera del país había hecho más sencillo evitar el tema, pero poco faltaba para tener que afrontarlo estando de regreso._

En lo que ellos seguían discutiendo no notaron como los dos visitantes se acercaban cada vez más a su posición. Minato ante aquellos gritos se tranquilizó sabiendo que no se trataba de ningún ataque enemigo ni mucho menos. Sólo eran dos torpes intentando cocinar algo sin mucho éxito. Se enderezó correctamente y su mirada se posó en el menor de cabellos rojizos. Gaara había permanecido a espaldas del mayor espiando un poco el interior de la cocina. Negó con la cabeza por semejante desastre que estaban montando.

―Este lugar sigue como siempre ―comentó el hombre mientras revisaba la casa de los Uchiha con la mirada.

―Siempre la mantiene limpia ―respondió Gaara llevando la maleta del recién llegado―. Es más responsable con esta casa que con su propia salud ―agregó mientras se dirigía rumbo a la habitación de huéspedes para dejar el equipaje.

―Sasuke-kun no ha cambiado nada entonces. Sigue siendo mi niño consentido ―comentó el mayor con una gran sonrisa viendo de reojo al pelirrojo irse y haciéndose notar en la cocina por los otros dos.

―¡Sensei! ―exclamó el azabache al darse cuenta de su presencia intentando arreglarse el cabello y la ropa. Pese a llevar puesto un delantal tenía varias manchas de harina y restos de masa―. No lo esperaba tan pronto.

―Hola, Sasuke-kun ―saludó con una amable sonrisa mientras veía de reojo a su hijo guardando distancia con ellos.

Naruto maldijo su suerte, pues de haber sabido que aquel hombre llegaría tan pronto se habría ido antes. Desde que los habían dado de alta pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos. Las heridas de Naruto se habían recuperado con mayor rapidez que las de Sasuke. Debía agradecer a su suerte de no haber sufrido lesiones tan graves como las del otro. Sin embargo, su deseo de ayudarlo no se veía completamente opacado por el de evitar estar en la misma habitación que su padre. Ese día sabía bien que Minato llegaría a la casa, pero pensó en ayudar a Uchiha en lo que Gaara iba a alcanzarlo al aeropuerto y luego se escaparía con alguna excusa. Empero, como siempre su progenitor tenía que arruinarlo todo para él. El blondo mayor al sentir la mirada de su hijo se acercó a él.

―Qué grande estás, hijo ―dijo mientras colocaba su mano sobre la cabeza del mencionado―. Hace tanto que no te veo ―señaló mostrando una de aquellas sonrisas llenas de cariño paternal y amabilidad.

―No me toques con tanta confianza ―ordenó apartando su mano de un golpe usando la propia―. Han pasado años, AÑOS, desde la última vez que nos vimos cara a cara y eso fue sólo para decirme adiós ―reclamó con los dientes crujiendo con fuerza al hablar.

El adulto soltó un largo suspiro al ver esa reacción, la esperaba, pero eso no cambiaba que le afectaba en cierta medida. Su hijo tenía todo el derecho del mundo de odiarlo. Aun así, una egoísta parte de su ser deseaba que lo viera como antes. Recuperar a aquel niño de alegre sonrisa que gritaba “ _te amo, papá_ ”. Tal vez era demasiado tarde para lamentarse de sus decisiones pasadas. Quería recuperar el afecto de su hijo, pero tenía en claro que había otras prioridades. Uchiha Itachi era todo en lo que podía pensar en esos momentos. Su vida estaba dedicada a detenerlo y ayudar a Sasuke a lograr sus metas. Esa era la única manera de traer paz y equilibrio a la magia Uchiha, no podía ver felicidad alguna en su futuro si no liberaba a esa familia de su maldición.

―No seas tan maleducado con tu padre, Dobe ―regañó Sasuke al ver la escena.

―No te metas en esto, Teme ―ordenó el rubio mirándolo con molestia―. Puede que él sea un tutor maravilloso para ti, pero para mí sólo es el hombre que me abandonó a mí y a mi madre ―expresó conteniendo su ira hacia el mayor.

El ambiente entre ellos se estaba tornando demasiado tenso para los presentes. Uchiha no era tonto y bien sabía que su protección y la de su familia era a causa de los esfuerzos sobrehumanos realizados por Minato para defenderlos y apoyarlos. Tal dedicación tuvo su precio. Como guardián su deber estaba con los magos y siendo así tener a su familia, simples humanos sin magia involucrados, sólo significaba una muerte segura. Era racional separarse de ellos por su propio bien, pero sin importar cuan lógica fuera la decisión del mayor, su hijo no podía evitar sentir una profunda soledad al recordar aquellos días perdidos. Años de no verlo lo afectaban aun. Quizás si se tratara sólo de sí mismo podría llegar a perdonarlo, pero el dolor y la tristeza que acarreaba la muerte de Kushina mantenía ese rencor vibrando en su pecho.

―¿Te irás entonces? ―cuestionó el rubio mayor mirando a su hijo con tranquilidad―. ¿No querías volverte más fuerte? Gaara-kun me contó en el camino sobre lo sucedido; lo de la carta burbujas, Kyubi, Charasuke…

―Seré más fuerte, pero a mi manera ―exclamó con molestia mirándolo con fiereza.

―No eres muy hábil en el área teórica y eso es fundamental en el uso de la magia ―explicó manteniendo sus brazos cruzados. Movió su cabeza al notar las intenciones de su hijo de darle un puñetazo en el rostro.

―¿Qué sabes sobre mí? ―preguntó casi entre gruñidos―. No tienes idea de lo que sufrió mi madre por tu culpa. Lo herida que estuvo durante años por causa tuya.

―¿Vas a dejar que nuestros problemas personales pongan en peligro a tus amigos? ―cuestionó con seriedad sujetando el puño de su hijo entre su mano. Comenzó a apretarlo cada vez con mayor fuerza causando dolor al menor―. Una carta te dio una paliza ¿y tú qué hiciste?

―Cállate ―ordenó Naruto intentando que lo soltara sin éxito alguno.

―¿No era tu deber proteger a Sasuke-kun? ¿Cómo terminó en el hospital estando a tu cuidado? ―interrogó con una expresión llena de decepción y frialdad. Sumamente atípica en el mayor.

―¡¡Cállate!! ―gritó agachando la cabeza completamente avergonzado.

Uzumaki deseó con todas sus fuerzas tener el poder para proteger a Sasuke, pero no sabía cómo. Entrenaba, se esforzaba, intentó hacer magia por su cuenta pese a saber que sólo los magos sabían hacerla. Odiaba verse sobrepasado por esa “copia” llamada Menma y haber visto a Charasuke hacer libremente su voluntad sin él poder detenerlo. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volverse poderoso. Poder repeler a cuanto enemigo intentara meterse con sus amigos, pero desde que se volvió guardián todo lo que había hecho era ser apenas un sabueso de cartas. Al igual que Gaara, él sentía la presencia de las cartas y su localización exacta, pero nada más. Cuando se trataba de luchar o siquiera detenerlas, sólo Sasuke era capaz de hacerlo.

―Si tú quieres volverte más fuerte deberás dejar tu orgullo de lado y escucharme ―dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a Uchiha―. Lo mismo va para ti. Si ustedes quieren volverse poderosos yo puedo enseñarles, pero deberán confiar en mí y mis métodos ―explicó Minato guardando silencio a la espera de la respuesta.

―Eso es lo que quiero, Minato-san ―declaró el azabache mirándolo fijamente―. Cuanto antes podamos empezar a mejorar mis habilidades será mejor.

―Muy bien ―asintió el adulto antes de mirar a su hijo―. ¿Y tú? ―cuestionó topándose con aquellos rencorosos ojos azules idénticos a los suyos.

―Yo también quiero volverme fuerte cuanto antes ttebayo ―dijo cuando finalmente fue soltada su mano. Se la sobó con la contraria y evitó mirarlo directamente.

―Si están tan decididos, empaquen sus cosas ―ordenó dándoles la espalda―. Nos iremos a acampar, prepárense. Yo iré a avisarle a Gaara que me devuelva el mío ―avisó mientras iba en busca del menor.

Minato había pedido a Sasuke y Naruto que prepararan equipaje con ropa y algunos instrumentos básicos para acampar. Si deseaban mejorar sus habilidades mágicas, primero deberían mejorar en un aspecto en el cual eran muy perezosos. Mas, los menores no entendieron muy bien el motivo de ir a acampar. Esa actividad estaba muy lejos de aumentar sus poderes mágicos. ¿Hacer fogatas y pescar los harían mejores? Sólo por la confianza depositada en Namikaze omitieron aquellas opiniones. Uchiha especialmente tuvo ganas de decirle que no tenía tiempo que perder en juegos para niños pequeños. Sólo por el respeto y agradecimiento a su persona por tantos años cuidando de él, guardó silencio y acató sus indicaciones sin objeciones. El rubio estaba tan desesperado por mejorar que estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad a los métodos de su padre.

Acordaron reunirse nuevamente en un par de horas. Eso le daría tiempo a Naruto para ir a su casa y buscar las cosas que necesitaría para ese viaje. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si tenía instrumentos para ese tipo de excursiones. Sólo esperaba no tener que comprar una carpa, bolsa de dormir y demás o su pobre monedero en forma de rana terminaría pagando las consecuencias. No es que quisiera ser tacaño, pero él tenía sus ahorros para casos de emergencias. Y terminárselos en cosas al azar que, dicho sea de paso, no sabía si volvería a usar, era al menos algo para pensárselo. Cuando llegó a su casa comenzó a buscar entre las cosas guardadas en cajas creando un desastre en el suelo. Vio todo con una mirada analítica. No sabía qué servía ni que no. En ese momento se arrepintió de no haber cuestionado un poco más sobre lo necesario.

Sasuke no estaba muy diferente a su mejor amigo. Él también se encerró en su habitación buscando todo lo que tuviera alguna utilidad. Mas, a diferencia del guardián, el azabache se enfocó en aquello que tuviera alguna utilidad mágica. Sus cartas sin dudas, el báculo que cargaba colgando en su cuello y luego quedó algo perdido. ¿Qué otra cosa utilizaría para aprender magia? Él siempre se había valido únicamente de la combinación de aquellas dos herramientas. La magia estaba en él. Por muy cursi que aquello sonara, su sangre le dio aquella herencia fantástica. No necesitaba de nada más para hacer hechizos. Llegó a cuestionarse si parte de su entrenamiento no sería crear cosas de la nada. Se visualizó a sí mismo aprendiendo a aparecer objetos a voluntad. Pronunciar un hechizo que hiciera aparecer una carpa, fuego, luz. Sonrió enormemente al comenzar a hipotetizar sobre aprender la utilización de la legendaria magia de las palabras.

Ajeno a las preparaciones de los mencionados, Minato tenía algunas cosas que resolver. Se sentía intranquilo tras su viaje. No tenía ninguna pista o dato de relevancia para hacerle frente a Itachi, pero al menos por el momento tendría que dedicarse a los menores. Namikaze llegó a la habitación que le correspondería ocupar, sorprendiéndose al toparse con Gaara sentado en la cama. Se le veía con la cabeza agachada mirando hacia el suelo. Su rostro estaba bastante pálido y respiraba un poco agitado. De inmediato, el adulto se acercó a él para revisar cómo se encontraba. Colocó su mano en la frente del pelirrojo buscando señales de fiebre. Los ojos aguamarina con dificultad captaron la presencia del adulto allí. Se esforzó por sentarse correctamente y verlo de frente.

―¿Se le ofrece algo, Minato-san? ―preguntó fingiendo sonreír despreocupadamente―. Estaba a punto de volver con ustedes.

―Estás muy pálido y algo frío ―comentó tocando las blancas mejillas carentes del tenue calor que deberían poseer―. ¿Te sientes mal?

―No es nada ―negó mientras se levantaba de la cama y tomaba cierta distancia del mayor.

―Les dije a los chicos que se prepararan para ir a acampar ―anunció Minato mirándolo con clara preocupación.

―Oh yo también iré ―contestó el pelirrojo antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza debido a un leve mareo que lo afectó.

―No ―negó Namikaze sujetándolo de los hombros―. Tú quédate y descansa ―sugirió firmemente al notar su estado, pero no perdía aquel toque de amabilidad y preocupación―. El entrenamiento no será nada sencillo y tú no estás al máximo de tus capacidades.

―Pero yo… ―intentó negar aquella petición. Más o menos se daba a la idea de que ese campamento sería relacionado al aumento de sus habilidades mágicas―. ¡No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada! ―exclamó sintiéndose frustrado de ser dejado atrás.

―No me contradigas ―ordenó con firmeza. No iba a dejar que se hiciera daño en un entrenamiento que podía esperar―. Puedes entrenar tu mente en lo que te recuperas.

―Probablemente sea sólo un pequeño resfriado ―meditó el pelirrojo buscando convencerlo de darle permiso de unírseles―. No puedo quedarme atrás ―susurró frustrado al saber que sus poderes no estaban sirviendo de nada. La mayor parte del tiempo leía libros junto a Sai.

―No lo harás ―dictaminó Minato sonriendo mientras le despeinaba el cabello―. Yo personalmente te entrenaré cuando regrese de ayudarlos a ellos. A diferencia de mi hijo, tú tienes mucho talento para la magia ―halagó mientras seguía manteniéndose firme en dejarlo descansar un poco más.

―Agradezco sus palabras, Minato-san ―dijo sonrojado levemente por recibir tal halago del mayor.

―Sólo no se lo digas a mi hijo ―pidió poniendo su dedo índice en sus propios labios pidiendo que guardara silencio al respecto―. Él es muy temperamental y haría alguna tontería de enterarse.

―Contrario a lo que Naruto dice, usted sí que lo conoce muy bien ―afirmó sonriendo―. Buena suerte en el viaje. Iré a despedirme de ellos, si no invento alguna buena excusa se preocuparán por mi resfrío.

―Bien, tú ve con ellos en lo que yo reviso mi equipaje para acampar ―despidió viendo al menor salir de su habitación.

_Ya ha comenzado y al parecer Sai no les ha explicado nada al respecto de los guardianes. ¿Quién será ese mocoso? Según dijo es amigo de Sasuke y el mago de Naruto. ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo te hiciste de un lugar tan privilegiado en sus vidas? La reencarnación del mago Clown. ¡Ja! No me hagas reír, niño. Tú estás muy lejos de siquiera parecerte a él. Así que, ¿quién eres y qué buscas estando tan metido en el conflicto de los Uchiha? Debo estarme alerta. Ese niñato sabe acerca de mí, pero yo no tenía idea de que ha forjado lazos con estos niños. Si sus poderes mágicos fueran corrompidos por una entidad desconocida sería un desastre. Suficiente tengo con lidiar con el descarriado de Itachi como para perder al segundo mago Uchiha. Nuestra última esperanza de destruir el ciclo de odio ligado a la sangre maldita de este clan. Probablemente el único que tenga respuestas al respecto es…_

―Minato-san ya estamos listos ―anunció Sasuke acercándose repentinamente a él.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no notó la presencia del menor ingresando a su habitación. Namikaze tuvo un leve sobresalto de la sorpresa antes de tomar aire y poner una cara de tranquilidad. Con su mejor sonrisa se giró.

―¿Y Gaara? ―preguntó el rubio tanteando terreno―. Dijo que iba a ir contigo al salir de aquí. ¿Has hablado con él? ―cuestionó con calma.

―Venía a avisarle sobre el entrenamiento ―comentó Sasuke avanzando un poco más dentro de la habitación husmeando qué llevaría Minato.

―Espera, Sasuke-kun ―pidió el rubio sujetando su brazo―. Yo le he invitado, pero no podrá venir va a estar estudiando la parte teórica de la magia ―explicó el mayor guiándolo sutilmente lejos de su equipaje.

―¿Usted le asignó eso? ―interrogó confundido por aquella diferencia entre ellos.

―No puedo enseñarles a los tres al mismo tiempo, me desconcentraría y no podría supervisarlos correctamente ―explicó con una amable sonrisa.

―Minato-san tiene razón ―afirmó Gaara apareciendo en el pasillo frente a la puerta de la habitación―. Yo prefiero quedarme a vigilar la casa y buscar pistas sobre el paradero de Itachi. Tú entrena y vuélvete más fuerte ―aconsejó apoyando su mano en el hombro del azabache.

―Eso haré ―prometió devolviéndole la sonrisa a su guardián―. Cuando vuelva seré tan poderoso que no conseguirás reconocerme ―afirmó con gran confianza en sí mismo.

―No lo dudo ―secundó el joven de ojos claros.

Tras aquella breve excusa y en parte mentira del guardián de cabellos rojizos, se despidió de su amigo y de Minato. Le desagradaba mentirle, pero era necesario. Sasuke necesitaba de aquel entrenamiento y no alcanzaría a explotar por completo su potencial si estaba cuidando de su salud. Ya luego lo compensaría de alguna forma. Con ese pensamiento vio partir a Minato y Uchiha junto a Naruto cuando éste se les unió. Él regresó casi de inmediato al interior de la casa, pues su cabeza estaba doliéndole mucho, al punto de sentir la vista borrosa por momentos. Llamaría a Sai por teléfono para pedirle cubrirlo cuando los otros regresaban. Le terminaría debiendo otro favor por su ayuda mintiendo por él, pero valía la pena.

―¿Mapache? ―preguntó justamente la persona en la cual estaba pensando.

―¿Cómo entraste? ―respondió Gaara viendo al azabache en el pasillo de la casa.

―Yo siempre vengo con mis visitas imprevistas ―respondió con sencillez. Sin embargo, su cara se tornó preocupada al ver la mueca de dolor en el rostro del otro―. ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te encuentras enfermo? ―interrogó usando su cuerpo para darle apoyo al otro.

―No es nada grave ―contestó el pelirrojo manteniendo una expresión forzada.

―Eres un mentiroso ―regañó guiándolo hacia a la habitación para dejarlo descansar.

_“¿Qué debería hacer en esta situación?”_

Mientras, sin ser conscientes de nada de eso, los otros iban rumbo al bosque en el auto de Namikaze. El viaje recorriendo la carretera fue sumamente tranquilo. Incluso Naruto aprovechó para dormir en el trayecto. La excusa perfecta para evitar tener que entablar alguna conversación con su progenitor. Estaba seguro que el otro intentaría acercársele como ya había sucedido anteriormente. Para Sasuke eso no era ningún problema o disgusto. Disfrutaba de conversar con el mayor. Estando tanto tiempo separados había mucho que contar. Así que viendo a su amigo dormir, decidió mejor conversar con el adulto. Minato le comentó acerca de la llamada de Sai y dejó rienda suelta a que el joven mago le contara todo acerca de su relación con aquel chico. La conversación estuvo principalmente centrada en la reencarnación del mago Clown hasta llegar a su destino. Cuando salieron de la ciudad y llegaron a una zona completamente boscosa, el adulto estacionó el auto.

―Muy bien ya llegamos ―anunció Minato tras mover suavemente a su hijo para despertarlo―. Levántate, hijo. Tu amigo ya salió del auto y temo que vaya a explorar solo ―comentó mirando de reojo por sobre el hombro donde estaba el mago.

―Si tanto te preocupa Sasuke ve a buscarlo ttebayo ―dijo enojado el menor mientras apartaba su mano y bajaba del auto.

Minato suspiró al ver ese ataque de celos de parte de su hijo. Negó suavemente con la cabeza sabiendo que había cosas que jamás cambiarían. Se apartó para dejarlo salir y una vez con ambos menores fuera del auto procedió a hablar. Tendría que poner mucho de su tiempo en perfeccionar las habilidades de ambos lo antes posible.

―El entrenamiento será dividido en dos partes ―anunció en voz alta haciendo regresar a Sasuke hasta ellos para oír mejor.

―¿Cómo? ―preguntó Naruto mirándolo desconcertado.

―Lo básico de la magia es el dominio de las proporciones en las cuales se usa. Para que Sasuke-kun pueda canalizar y rendir mejor como mago su entrenamiento consistirá en hacerse uno con la naturaleza ―explicó mientras señalaba un enorme lago―. Usando sólo tu magia deberás alcanzar el equilibrio perfecto sobre el agua. Si caes, has fallado. En cambio, si consigues un manejo fino y controlado serás capaz de caminar sobre ella sin hacer uso de una carta.

―¿Eso? ―preguntó el azabache enojado mientras se cruzaba de brazos―. Lo que yo necesito es aprender hechizos directamente ―protestó cruzándose de brazos―. Además, ¿cómo voy a hacer eso del equilibrio?

―Sasuke-kun manejar el flujo de la magia es sumamente importante ―dijo con seriedad mientras lo miraba sin apartar la vista en ningún momento―. Según me contaron Burbujas huyó de ti, ¿cierto?

―¿Tienes algún hechizo para encadenar a una carta? ―interrogó con una actitud rebelde y demandante.

Los pensamientos del mago se estaban tornando demasiado turbios para gusto de Minato. Encadenar a una carta y obligarla a cumplir la voluntad del mago era posible ciertamente. El problema era que dicho acto era una crueldad que pocos realizarían. Las cartas sentían y se comunicaban, una vez que eran oídas, pensar en controlarlas por medio de la fuerza mágica, era similar a la esclavitud de una persona. Hacer uso de tal nivel de manipulación era digno sólo de personas de mentalidad retorcida como Itachi. Él también inició con cartas y posteriormente pasó a manipular y forzar personas a su voluntad sin importarles sus sentimientos. Quería prever eso en Sasuke. Si deseaba la ayuda de otros que la consiguiera a base de una conciliación mutua, no por aprovecharse de su posición como mago.

―Existen hechizos para lograr eso ―asintió Minato, sabiendo del uso que le daba Itachi a dicho hechizo―. Sin embargo, si aprendes a manejar por completo tu propio poder conseguirás oír a tus cartas.

―¿Oírlas? ―repitió en modo de pregunta.

―Sí consigues completar exitosamente este ejercicio, verás los resultados por ti mismo ―explicó el adulto ladeando un poco la cabeza examinando a su discípulo―. ¿Trajiste tus cartas?

―Sí, pero creo que no servirán de nada por ahora ―susurró mientras las sacaba de su bolsillo y las veía atentamente.

―No, no ―negó el rubio mayor acercándose a Sasuke―. Es bueno que las trajeras y consérvalas a tu lado mientras prácticas.

Naruto había permanecido atento oyendo cada una de sus palabras. Se preguntaba por el motivo para invitarlo a él, sino compartiría el mismo entrenamiento del azabache. Por un momento a su mente llegó el pensamiento de que sólo estaba mintiéndole para intentar acercarse a él. Algo como ponerse ambos a supervisar las prácticas y avances de Uchiha sentados hablando para no morir de aburrimiento. “ _Sí como no”._ Pensó con fastidio Naruto.

―¿Y yo qué haré? ―cuestionó Naruto mirando inquisitivamente a su padre―. Yo no soy mago, no puedo realizar eso, ¿o sí? ―preguntó buscando provocarlo.

―Este entrenamiento requiere de la concentración absoluta de Sasuke-kun no hay manera de guiarlo o vigilarlo, así que mientras él busca la manera de concentrarse y alcanzar el equilibrio, yo me haré a cargo de enseñarte técnicas como guardián ―explicó el mayor sin inmutarse por el tono de voz de su hijo.

―¡Eso deseaba ttebayo! ―gritó mientras sujetaba la muñeca de su padre y lo jalaba queriendo iniciar cuanto antes.

―Cuando estés listo podrás empezar, yo estaré cerca aconsejando a mi hijo ―anunció Minato dejando al moreno frente al lago mientras sentía a su hijo jalándole la muñeca con insistencia.

Cuando Sasuke se encontró solo, buscó un bote atado en la orilla y se subió al mismo. Comenzó a remar hasta llegar al centro del lago y una vez allí comenzó a concentrar su magia a su alrededor. Nada más salir del bote se hundió en el agua. Tosió un poco de la sorpresa y volvió a intentarlo obteniendo el mismo resultado que antes. El mismo proceso fue ejecutado una y otra vez. En cada ocasión iba durando un poco más. Tras muchas caídas consiguió hacerse de unos minutos en el aire antes de caer al agua. Tosió varias veces por el chapuzón, pero tercamente se negaba a rendirse hasta no completar esa tarea. A simple vista parecía fácil, pero al encontrar alguna pequeña distracción caía casi al instante. Y mientras más se concentraba más fácilmente captaba sonidos, aromas y demás cosas a su alrededor.

―Parece que esto será difícil ―susurró Sasuke nadando en el agua―. Esto se veía mucho más sencillo cuando me lo explicó ―se quejó.

Aun así, Uchiha era un mago decidido. Un par de caídas no iban a detenerlo y mucho menos cuando a la distancia podía distinguir las siluetas de los rubios. Aunque se habían distanciado de él para no molestarlo. Notó los ruidos y gritos de Naruto. No sabía si estaba intentando golpear a Minato o si estaba practicando combate. Fuera lo que fuera si el otro estaba esforzándose en avanzar, él no podía ser menos.

CONTINUARÁ…


	8. Cap 8: el entrenamiento

Cap 8: El entrenamiento

Al caer la noche tanto Naruto como Sasuke prácticamente cayeron desmayados sobre las bolsas de dormir. Estaban muy adoloridos y cansados. En el caso de Uzumaki sus músculos estaban prácticamente desgarrados. Los había sometido a un esfuerzo sobrehumano el cual le estaba dificultando moverse correctamente sin sentirse adolorido. El joven de ojos oscuros presentaba un agotamiento bastante agravado. A simple vista no le sucedía nada malo. Empero, cualquier estudioso de la magia notaría sin problemas su baja energía mágica. Para un mago de su calibre, el aura desprendida de su cuerpo era bastante notoria y casi palpable. Estar en esos momentos en el límite, emitiendo débiles ondas similares a las de las personas normales, era cuando menos llamativo.

―Te ves acabado, Teme ―comentó Naruto mirándolo desde su propia bolsa de dormir.

―Tú te ves mucho peor ―refutó Uchiha viendo los múltiples rasguños en el rostro y brazos de su mejor amigo―. ¿Qué demonios les sucedió a tus manos? ―cuestionó sentándose repentinamente al ver los vendajes en las mismas.

―Oh ¿esto? ―preguntó sin darle mucha importancia mientras veía su propia palma―. Es parte del entrenamiento que sugirió Minato ―suspiró recordando lo propuesto por el adulto.

_Uzumaki había sujetado el brazo de su progenitor casi sin darle tiempo a hablar con Sasuke. Al menos el mayor alcanzó a decirle las instrucciones necesarias. No había mucho que explicarle de todas maneras. No por falta de interés en darle los pasos a seguir, sino porque no existían. No era una receta que se pudiera realizar, sino algo que los magos descubrían mediante la meditación. Era algo escondido dentro de ellos mismos. Si bien existían los hechizos legados en libros y en las personas que enseñaban esos secretos a la siguiente generación, cómo dominar la paz interior no tenía un método. Cuando su hijo se detuvo, Minato dejó de pensar en aquellas inexistentes reglas, para centrarse en el hiperactivo rubio menor. Naruto tras detenerse, lo soltó y se paró delante suyo con una mirada decidida._

_―¿Qué debo hacer para ser más fuerte? ―preguntó sin apartar los ojos ni un solo momento._

_―Antes de iniciar con eso, quiero que me contestes algo con toda tu sinceridad ―dictaminó Minato mientras se cruzaba de brazos―. ¿Para qué quieres ese poder?_

_―Para proteger a quienes son importantes para mí ttebayo ―respondió casi gritando mientras cerraba sus manos en puños y las contraía hacia su pecho._

_―Bien, entonces déjame replantear mi pregunta ―comentó Minato cerrando los ojos para meditar las palabras que dejaría―. ¿Lo haces para proteger a Sasuke o a Sai?_

_―A ambos ―replicó moviendo la mano con indignación por el tono en el que estaba hablándole. Casi parecía que estaba pidiéndole elegir entre ellos―. No sólo debo proteger a uno. Yo puedo…_

_―No, no puedes ―interrumpió el mayor mirándolo con el ceño fruncido―. Los guardianes no pueden tener dudas. ¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia Sasuke y Sai?_

_―¿Eso qué tiene que ver con la magia? ―preguntó imitando la expresión del rubio mayor. Él también mostraba su descontento hacia las preguntas del mayor._

_―Todo ―respondió el adulto de ojos claros soltando un largo suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza―. Un guardián recibe ese nombre porque es su deber entregarse a su mago. Todo, su tiempo, su fuerza, su vida, incluso su…_

_―¿Su familia? ―preguntó Naruto con sarcasmo mientras alzaba una ceja como solía hacer Sasuke._

_―Jamás me perdonarás eso, ¿cierto? ―interrogó con seriedad. Sus ojos se mostraban tristes por las reacciones de su hijo, mas su rostro se mantenía serio como ameritaba su puesto como mentor._

_―Yo no seré como tú ―declaró Naruto temblando ligeramente conteniendo sus sentimientos―. Yo los protegeré a todos. A mi mago, a mis amigos y no dejaré que mi deber como guardián hiera a quienes amo, como tú hiciste._

_Namikaze oyó cada palabra de su hijo, notando el resentimiento hacia su persona. El menor era un iluso. Un soñador que creía que aquellas palabras podrían hacerse realidad. El lazo entre un mago y su guardián era mucho más profundo de lo que esos niños estaban entendiendo. Él también fue ingenuo al pensar en una relación de amo y sirviente sin más ni más. Hasta el momento en que vio a la muerte cara a cara entendió todo lo implicaba entregarse a un mago. Encontraba extraño ver a su hijo en tan buenas condiciones aun. A esas alturas ya debería estarle afectando al igual que a Gaara. Tal vez, aun sin ser expresamente consciente, estaba yendo por el camino correcto. Tendría que apostar por eso y ayudarlo en lo que estaba necesitando._

_―Bien, hijo ―suspiró resignado―. Como sabes los guardianes al transformarnos cambiamos de forma y adquirimos apariencia de animales míticos. Lo cual nos permite volar y detectar con mayor facilidad donde se encuentran las cartas Clown._

_―Pero nos volvemos débiles ―acotó tras asentir a las palabras anteriores―. No tenemos fuerza y con nuestro tamaño de muñequitos de peluche estamos muy expuestos a ser blanco del enemigo ―explicó exponiendo el motivo de su frustración._

_―La magia que se concentra en el cuerpo de un guardián es lo que nos permite cambiar de forma. Si logras redirigir la magia que recorre tu cuerpo podrías concentrarla lo suficiente para no adquirir un tamaño tan pequeño._

_―No lo estoy entendiendo ―admitió Naruto mirándolo con clara confusión._

_―La magia de los guardianes depende de su mago ―simplificó Minato mirando a su hijo fijamente―. El gran mago Clown tenía un demonio zorro de nueve colas debido a sus incalculables poderes. Sasuke y Sai son magos débiles por eso ustedes adquieren esas formas tan pequeñas._

_―¡No son débiles! ―reclamó Uzumaki indignado que se atreviera a hablar de esa forma de sus amigos._

_―Lo son, Naruto ―repitió el mayor de los rubios sin perder su seriedad―. Con el poder que poseen en estos momentos tendrás que hacer magia sin transformarte en guardián. No podrás volar y tu cuerpo seguirá vulnerable como el de cualquier humano._

_―¿Eso es posible? ―cuestionó sorprendido de enterarse. No tenía idea de la posibilidad de que un guardián hiciera magia._

_―Empezaremos por algo complicado. Lo siento, pero no en estas circunstancias no hay tiempo de iniciar con ejercicios suaves ―se disculpó Namikaze. Confiaba en que ambos podrían superar el ejercicio preparado para ellos, pero por lógica deberían empezar por otra cosa._

_―Estoy listo, Minato ―respondió Uzumaki prestando su total atención a las instrucciones._

_En el caso de Naruto lo principal era controlar la magia que usaba para transformarse y dirigirla a su mano. Esa era la única manera de evitar que su magia quedara destinada únicamente a mantener su apariencia de guardián. Sin embargo, la contra de dicho proceso era controlarlo. Al pensar en transformarse su cuerpo comenzaba el proceso de cambio y el rubio debía detenerlo antes de que se completara. Sintió la magia fluir a través de su cuerpo cada vez más fácilmente. Su figura de guardián estaba hecha de la concentración de la magia de su mago. Mas, entenderlo no era sinónimo de controlarlo a voluntad. Tras varios intentos de forzar a su cuerpo a concretar su propósito había caído la noche y con ella el propio joven._

―Concentrar la magia es más difícil de lo que pensé ―dijo Sasuke interrumpiendo los pensamientos del otro.

―Lo es ―secundó Uzumaki mientras giraba su cuerpo con dificultad para quedar cara a cara con el moreno―. No entiendo cómo los magos lo hacen ver tan fácil ttebayo ―exclamó con sus ojos azules fijos en el rostro de su mejor amigo.

La tenue luz de la fogata cercana a ellos hacía ver los ojos de Sasuke como dos pequeñas brasas rojizas. Sus ojos naturalmente negros cuando reflejaban el fuego se veían como si de un sol rojo se tratara. Naruto no pudo evitar perderse en la oscuridad de esos enigmáticos ojos. Estaban fijos en su persona, pero aquellos labios no emitían ninguna palabra. Había varios pensamientos cruzando la mente de Uchiha en esos momentos. No tenía algo en concreto que decirle al otro. Estaba adolorido y cansado. Además de la frustración de no conseguir su cometido, pero… ver al blondo esforzándose tanto y sonreírle con aquella facilidad suya, hacía que su corazón se acelerada. A veces deseaba decirle a su mejor amigo que lo necesitaba a su vida. Pedirle que jamás se volviera a apartar de su lado.

―Sasuke, Sasuke ¡Teme! ―gritó el joven de ojos azules sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

―No me grites ―ordenó enojado por ser llamado con tanta insistencia―. ¿Qué sucede, Dobe? ―preguntó irritado.

―Te estaba preguntando algo ―respondió rodando los ojos con fastidio.

―¿Qué cosa? ―interrogó curioso y genuinamente interesado, pues no oyó nada.

Uzumaki desvió la mirada hacia la fogata unos breves instantes. Miró de reojo a Sasuke antes de tomar aire y hacer una pregunta.

―¿Crees que esté bien haber venido sin Gaara? ―cuestionó mostrándose incómodo de hablar del otro guardián―. Ya sabes, él es tu guardián y vienes aquí conmigo… a solas…

―No estamos solos, está tu padre ―corrigió el joven de ojos oscuros―. Además no creo que a Gaara le moleste estar con Sai, pese a sus acosos, ellos se entienden mucho mejor de lo que aparenta.

―Apuesto a que Sai y Gaara están perdiendo el tiempo mientras nosotros nos esforzamos ttebayo ―comentó Uzumaki con un puchero―. Ellos se quedaron entre un montón de libros mientras nosotros estamos aquí dándolo todo. ¡Qué perezosos!

―Tampoco se puede envidiar mucho a Gaara ―agregó el joven de ojos negros sonriendo divertido―. Apuesto a que está recibiendo todo tipo de piropos de parte del pervertido de Sai ―bromeó Uchiha mirando de reojo al otro.

Ambos estaban muy adoloridos y sentían el frío viento de la noche chocar contra sus pieles. Estaban tenuemente iluminados por las llamas de la fogata preparada por el mayor de los rubios. El mencionado se había alejado momentáneamente a buscar agua fresca y cargarla en las cantimploras para los menores. Sabiendo que ninguno de ellos era capaz de realizar algún esfuerzo tras tanto ejercicio los dejó reposar sin pedir más. Llegó con las provisiones hasta donde estaban los menores encontrándolos profundamente dormidos. Sonrió enternecido al verlos, así que colocó una manta grande para cubrirlos a ambos. Se sentó cerca del fuego y asó su pescado para cenar. Ya en la mañana habría que reiniciar las prácticas. Era mejor dejarlos descansar lo más posible.

Con la salida del Sol, los jóvenes despertaron encontrándose abrazados el uno al otro. Durante la noche inconscientemente se habían acurrucado buscando calor. Empero, despertar con la cara de su mejor amigo a centímetros del otro no era precisamente lo más normal del mundo. Soltaron un grito espantados y se separaron el uno del otro, notando que compartían una sola manta. Ubicaron con la mirada a Minato viéndolos divertido por las muecas que pusieron al estar abrazados.

―Buenos días ―saludó Namikaze sin mostrarse ni siquiera sorprendido por el despertar de ellos.

―No tienen nada de buenos ―reclamó Naruto viendo a su padre con la cara enrojecida mientras señalaba a Sasuke―. Desperté con esa serpiente metiéndome sus fríos pies entre las piernas ttebayo ―se quejó.

―Y yo desperté con el horrible aliento a ramen podrido de la sucia boca del Dobe ―replicó Uchiha sin quedarse atrás con los insultos.

―Ya, paren con las peleas ―pidió Minato sin perder la paciencia, pese a ver que los menores estaban a una oración de darse de golpes ahí mismo―. Aún tienen mucho que hacer. Desayunen y luego continuamos donde nos quedamos ayer.

A regañadientes se soltaron la ropa, pues se habían sujetado mutuamente listos para hacerle pagar al otro haber hecho tal comentario. Namikaze sólo sonrió divertido de la situación. Era obvio que esas peleas no eran en serio. Eran la manera más sencilla de combatir la vergüenza que tenían de despertar en brazos del otro. El sonrojo en las mejillas de ambos los delataba. Aunque debía admitir para sí mismo que lo único fuera de su entendimiento, era ese intento de disimular frente a él. Como si le interesara separarlos. Ellos dos siempre se persiguieron mutuamente desde hacía muchos años. Soltó un corto suspiro y les dio de desayunar abundantemente para compensar la cena que se saltaron la noche anterior. Tras eso, al igual que el día anterior se separaron para continuar con sus respectivos entrenamientos.

Uchiha había estado levitando en medio de aquel lago concentrando su magia para no caer. Oía leves susurros sin poder identificar de que se trataban. Le había costado mucho llegar al nivel de poder elevar su cuerpo sólo usando su poder, pero había un problema. La magia era energía vital canalizada a través de hechizos. Éstos últimos cobraban forma en la mente del mago. En resumen, debía transformar su energía vital usando la mente y expulsarla con su cuerpo. Por instinto los magos conseguían realizar hechizos repitiendo algo ya creado. Sin embargo, hacerlo por cuenta propia era demasiado complicado. Sólo centrarse en la capacidad de mantener el control era más difícil de lo esperado.

Tras estar tantas horas en un flujo constante, sus fuerzas comenzaron a debilitarse. No podía parar el entrenamiento aun. No conseguiría aquel poder que le prometió su tutor si no lograba dominar ese ejercicio. Comenzaba a sentirse frustrado. Apretó los dientes intentando no decaer, pero una parte de él dudaba. ¿Podría vencer a Itachi? ¿Merecía ser el sucesor de Clown? ¿Él? Quien había luchado contra una de sus cartas y fracasado. ¿Estaba capacitado para ser card captor? Exilió a Burbujas en un arrebato de ira. Tenía razón en estar enojado, pues fue traicionado de una manera baja y vil. Si fuera un buen mago, eso no habría sucedido. ¿Era un buen mago? Todo lo que sabía hacer era la magia de curación e invocar a las cartas Clown. Ese no era su poder, era del gran mago y él sólo era un simple aficionado tomando prestado un poder ajeno.

Esos pensamientos habían quebrado algo dentro de Uchiha. Él jamás había reflexionado tan profundamente acerca de ese asunto. No, más bien había evitado con todas sus fuerzas pensarlo. Su orgullo no estaba preparado para soportar darse cuenta que nunca llegaría a ser nadie. Él dependía de textos y cartas, sin eso ¿qué podía hacer? Un poco de magia de purificación y sanación.

_“Él no valía nada”_

Fue en ese instante que su cuerpo se precipitó hacia el lago sobre el cual estuvo flotando todo ese tiempo. Intentó mover sus manos e invocar algún hechizo para alivianar la caída, pero la voz no le salía. Cayó de lleno hacia el agua y se hundió en la misma. Su cuerpo se sentía entumecido y demasiado pesado como para nadar. Fue así como su mirada se posó en la luna reflejada sobre él. A medida que iba hundiéndose y perdiendo la consciencia. Repentinamente, las voces que antes eran simples murmullos de las cartas comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más claras para Sasuke. Pronto dejaron de ser palabras inentendibles y las frases cobraron sentido para él.

—Nos reemplazará ―dijo una voz muy fina que denotaba mucho temor.

—Sasuke-sama no haría tal cosa ―habló otra con un tono ofendido de tal acusación.

—Lo dices porque eres su favorito, Trueno ―intervino un tercero que parecía ser una mujer joven.

—Ella tiene razón. Cartas como Nube y yo seremos fácilmente reemplazadas por ser "inútiles" ―secundó la voz de una niña pequeña.

—Si así lo quisiera ya lo habría hecho ―defendió la única voz masculina del lugar.

—¡¿Olvidas cómo nos pisó hace tiempo?! ―exclamó una voz bastante chillona llena de enojo―. No le importamos si no causamos daño ―explicó con cierto aire de tristeza.

El mago estaba confundido. ¿Habría muerto ya? Lo último que recordaba era haber caído hacia el lago y hundirse de manera inevitable. Había cerrado los ojos y aun no los habría, pero seguía oyendo voces para nada conocidas. En su vida había oído de esas personas que lo acusaban de tantas cosas. Temió abrir los ojos y comprobar que efectivamente había muerto en medio de un estúpido entrenamiento. Su venganza, su vida, su sueño todo habría terminado si tenía razón.

—¿Daño? ―interrogó una mujer de manera seria, pero a diferencia del resto parecía más calmada―. Yo creo bosques, árboles. Traigo vida, no la destruyo. Me niego a prestar mi fuerza para esos fines ―aseguró de manera decidida.

—Te sellaron, Bosque debes obedecer ―le recordó el hombre que estaba discutiendo con ellas.

—Así son las reglas ―bufó con sarcasmo la voz más chillona.

—Siempre se puede renunciar como Burbujas ―agregó alguien de manera muy bajita sin dejar que se notara quien exactamente dijo eso.

—¡No me menciones a ese traidor! ―ordenó entre dientes aquel que estuvo defendiendo todo el tiempo a Sasuke.

—Claro ―dijo una de ellas alargando la “a” para darle énfasis a sus palabras―. Como a ti no se te tienta el corazón en atacar a los tuyos.

—¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? ―cuestionó en un tono grave bastante amenazante como si estuviera a punto de soltar algo peor en respuesta.

Cansado de oír como hablaban de esa manera de su persona abrió los ojos observando personas que nunca antes vio. Sin embargo, hacía sólo unos pocos momentos los oyó decirse “cartas”, “Trueno”, “Bosque”. Así que puso toda su atención en cada uno de ellos notándolos similares a sus cartas. Si veía con cuidado los detalles cada uno de ellos era similar al retrato en cada carta Clown. No cabía duda, esas eran sus cartas, pero tenía la duda de donde se encontraba exactamente. No obstante, había estado tantas horas esforzándose para poder concentrar su magia que notó que las cartas hacían cierto “ruido”. Y en algún punto llegó a desear escucharlas, así que verlas era una oportunidad que no iba a desaprovechar.

—¿Ustedes son mis cartas? —preguntó Uchiha en voz alta para captar su atención. Cosa que consiguió de inmediato, pues todas las miradas se centraron en él.

—¿Tuyas? ―preguntó una de ellas acercándose a él antes de girar el rostro con indignación―. ¡Ja! Faltaba más ―exclamó cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo somos desde el momento en el que fuimos sellados ―recalcó un hombre alto de cabellos plateados con el rostro medio cubierto.

—Sí, sí ya lo repetiste varias veces ―agregó una joven de ojos claros.

—Esto es increíble —susurró el mago captando la atención de todas las cartas—. Ustedes pueden pensar ―exclamó sorprendido.

Uchiha no podía ocultar su fascinación por el descubrimiento. Sus cartas, aquellas herramientas que siempre usó, estaban hablando. Ellas tenían pensamientos diferentes. Comprobado con la discusión anterior. Pese a no estar muy de acuerdo con aquellos comentarios dirigidos hacia su persona, podía obviarlos por el momento. Había tantas cosas que quería preguntar a las cartas. Siempre había deseado que pudieran comunicarse con él como alguna vez dijo su madre que hacía. ¿Ella fue consciente de las personalidades de ellas? ¿Qué tal les pareció a las cartas la anterior guardiana del mazo? Ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar. Aún estaba enmudecido observando a cada carta que estaba allí. No era para nada similar ver sus retratos en las cartas selladas, o pelear cara a cara con ellas cuando enloquecían, a verlas como seres pensantes.

—¿Recién lo notas? ―interrogó un niño acercándose hasta Sasuke mientras le miraba con la cabeza hacia arriba debido a su pequeño tamaño.

—La descendencia del mago Clown ha bajado de calidad ―murmuró aquella adolescente moviendo las cejas de manera coqueta.

—¿Qué esperabas? ―preguntó la carta Bosque―. Su sangre se ha ido diluyendo a lo largo de los siglos.

—Sasuke-sama —llamó la carta del trueno—, cada carta tiene pensamientos y sentimientos individuales ―explicó al notarlo algo perdido―. Me disculpo por lo groseras que han sido mis hermanas ―dijo inclinando la cabeza con arrepentimiento mostrando todo su respeto al mago.

—Somos el mayor orgullo de nuestro creador ―comentó Nube sonriendo alegremente.

—Yo no diría el mayor precisamente ―destacó la carta Vuelo mostrándose indecisa de continuar.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —interrogó Uchiha ansioso de conocer alguna herramienta más útil para destruir a Itachi—. ¿Hay algo más poderoso que ustedes? ―preguntó sin poder ocultar su ambición de poder.

Las cartas guardaron silencio sin decidirse si era o no buena idea revelar aquel detalle. Desconocían si sus hermanas capturadas por Itachi habían hablado al respecto de ese asunto con el otro mago. Era evidente aquel brillo malicioso en la mirada de Sasuke. Ese odio latente en él y su deseo de poder lo hacían bastante peligroso. No les correspondía a ellas juzgar al mago, su papel les había sido dado desde el deceso de Clown. Ellas obedecían al guardián del mazo o, en su defecto, a quien lograra sellarles. Sólo Charasuke tenía un trato _diferente_ , siendo él quien representaba la máxima voluntad de Clown, era quien decidía sobre la información pertinente para los Uchiha. Su mutismo había conseguido sacar de sus casillas al mago frente a ellos.

—¡Respondan! —ordenó Sasuke harto de ver a las cartas intercambiando miradas.

—Entre todas las cartas la más poderosa es aquella a la cual llaman "Charasuke" —respondió Trueno siendo el más leal al mago novato.

—¿Él? ―interrogo Uchiha con una mueca poco sorprendida, más parecía fastidio por comprobarlo―. Lo sospechaba, no es normal —susurró pensativo—. ¿Qué carta es? —preguntó entonces.

—No estamos autorizados a revelar esa información ―se apresuró a decir la carta Bosque.

—¿Por qué? ―cuestionó el azabache cada vez más intrigado por semejantes consideraciones que se tenían a esa carta.

—Él es la carta encargada del juicio final ―reveló Trueno de forma fría, sin siquiera inmutarse por las miradas de reproche de las demás.

—Charasuke es quién decide al sucesor de Clown ―secundó otra carta soltando un suspiro al saber inútil seguir callando.

—Si él no te considera digno, no importara que reúnas a todas las cartas, no serás nombrado el sucesor y las demás cartas no obedeceremos ―agregó la carta Nube―. Es él quien te permitió usar el báculo mágico.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Sasuke abriendo la boca sorprendido―. Yo conseguí invocarla por mí mismo ―replicó ofendido de que sus esfuerzos fueran desmeritados.

Minato le había enseñado el conjuro para liberar el báculo, luego de entregarle la llave. Ese era uno de los artículos mágicos de su familia, pasado de generación en generación. Su madre ya les había explicado de la importancia del mismo. Se tenía resguardado todo aquello en el templo familiar y Mikoto siempre lo había protegido con dedicación. Con su magia mantenía alejados a los malintencionados. Por ello, cuando su hermano asesinó a sus progenitores, Namikaze se encargó de robarle la llave y llevársela a él como correspondía. ¿Qué tenía que juzgar aquella tonta carta? Itachi era un asesino a sangre fría sin más ni más. Y no conforme con semejante insulto de que podría ganarle el título de sucesor ahora le atribuían algo que él consiguió por su propia fuerza con años de práctica.

―Nadie ha dicho que no tuvieras el mérito para invocar al báculo, pero ese mérito fue reconocido por él.

―Es más, seguramente es de color rosa por capricho suyo.

―Suele ser bastante bromista, no me sorprendería que lo hiciera para mofarse de Sasuke-sama.

―¿Itachi sabe de esto? ―interrogó cortando aquellos comentarios que iban acumulándose unos sobre otros. Ya no estaba distinguiendo correctamente quien hablaba exactamente.

―No tenemos conocimiento de eso, pero… es probable.

―Si ha tenido contacto con Charasuke es casi seguro de que le habrá enseñado algo o dado algún consejo.

―Como a ti.

―¿A mí? ―repitió a modo de pregunta. El moreno se señaló a sí mismo mientras seguía hablando―. A mí no me ha dado ningún tipo de ayuda esa ridícula carta.

―Lo ha hecho.

―¿Quién te mostró la utilidad de burbujas?

―¿Quién te regañó por tu debilidad?

Sasuke meditó al respecto. Ciertamente haciendo memoria aquella molesta carta solía señalar puntos débiles a mejorar, en vez de aprovecharlos. Si lo dejaba sumido en su propia ignorancia seguramente Itachi vencería con facilidad. Empero, ahora ¿por qué estaba entrenando? Por sentirse humillado. Por lo sucedido en el templo Nakano. Sacudió la cabeza negándose a creer las palabras de las cartas. Aceptar que tenían razón sería lo mismo que admitir que nunca tuvo libre albedrío. Sus deseos, sus sentimientos y su venganza eran suyos y de nadie más. No aceptaría ser utilizado como una marioneta en un enfermizo juego de parte de esa carta. Negó con la cabeza queriendo convencerse. Nadie le dirigía ni le decía que hacer. Las cartas debían estar intentando confundirlo para ayudar a Charasuke. Hacerle creer que tenía más poder del que realmente disponía.

―¿Es por eso que Burbujas se negó a mis órdenes? ―preguntó Sasuke mostrándose serio al mirarlos.

―No creo, es por el lugar ―dijo meditando otra carta mientras se mostraba pensativa.

―No estoy entendiendo ―admitió el joven de ojos negros rodando los ojos por lo vago de aquel comentario.

―Hablar de eso está prohibido ―puntualizó Bosque intentando captar la atención de sus semejantes.

―Bah ¿qué importa ya? ―cuestionó Trueno encogiéndose de hombros mientras movía las manos restándole importancia―. Si vamos a ser chismosos hagámoslo bien ―dijo sonriendo bajo su máscara.

―Me sorprende viniendo de ti, Trueno ―admitió con sorpresa Vuelo.

Las demás cartas seguían contrariadas al respecto. El mago Clown había confiado en Charasuke y ellas debían hacer lo mismo. Aun recordaban claramente las palabras del mismo cuando el primer mago Uchiha, tras Clown las llamó. Era un legado, una petición y prácticamente una súplica. Jamás les diría algo perjudicial para ellos. Por lo mismo si les pidió callar temían equivocarse y hacer algo que le afectara de manera negativa. Mas, estaban preocupados por él. Gracias a Trueno, Vuelo y Burbujas se enteraron de los por menores del estado del otro. Estaba cansado, malherido y siendo debilitado poco a poco por el demonio a su lado. Tal vez recurrir a la ayuda del mago que los selló no era tan mala idea después de todo.

―Es nuestro nuevo amo debemos compartirle lo que sucede o nunca nos entenderá ―respondió Trueno intentando que las demás dejaran de dudar de una buena vez.

―Explíquenme por favor ―pidió Sasuke mirándolos fijamente.

No se mostraba asustado, ni tampoco prepotente, sólo firme y listo para afrontar la verdad. La carta Trueno sonrió imperceptiblemente. Estaba entendiendo, así fuera sin notarlo, que ellos no buscaban nada más que respeto. Se podía dar órdenes manteniendo la cabeza en alto y sin ser irrespetuoso. Él le tenía mucha fe a Sasuke. A diferencia de las demás cartas, Trueno sí era alguien observador capaz de ver las similitudes con el mago Clown. Estaba más que seguro de que su nuevo amo conseguiría sus objetivos. Estaría a su lado fielmente hasta el día que Charasuke lo reconociera como se merecía. Dejando de lado sus pensamientos se concentró en lo que tenía que hacer. Tomó aire profundamente y se dispuso a hablar.

_“¡Despierta, Teme!”_

―¿Y eso? ―preguntó Sasuke al oír la voz de su mejor amigo―. ¿Es la voz del Dobe? ―cuestionó mirando en todas direcciones buscándolo.

_“Resiste, Sasuke”_

―¿Minato-sensei? ―cuestionó el joven mago mirando a su alrededor buscando el origen del sonido.

―Parece que nuestra conversación se tendrá que quedar hasta aquí ―suspiró Trueno.

―¡No! ¡Espera! ―pidió el azabache volteándose a mirarlo―. Aun no me cuentas la verdad sobre Charasuke, sobre ustedes, Clown, Kyubi. Hay tanto que aun debo aprender ―enumeró Uchiha desesperado sintiendo un dolor en su pecho.

―Si te quedas más tiempo aquí podrías morir ―advirtieron las cartas a su alrededor―. Regresa a casa y por favor salva a…

No obstante, Uchiha no podía oír lo que estaban diciendo las cartas. Las vio mirarlo fijamente sin mover los labios, pero a diferencia de antes no oía nada. Era curioso reparar en ese detalle. Las cartas habían sostenido una larga conversación con él sin siquiera separar los labios. Empero, los entendía. De alguna manera conseguía saber exactamente lo que estaban pensando y diciendo. Era como si no existiera un filtro entre ellos al comunicarse. Se sorprendió de sí mismo al darse cuenta de cómo no había guardado ninguna palabra ni por muy mal que sonara. Después de todo, a pesar de oírlas quejarse de su deseo de destrucción, no reparó en omitir la pregunta sobre cómo destruir a Itachi. Quería preguntar acerca de aquello también, pero el tiempo se le agotaba.

A su alrededor todo comenzó a tornarse oscuro y las cartas se iban perdiendo de su vista. Extendió las manos intentando alcanzarlas. Aunque fuera peligroso quería intentarlo. Sólo hablar un poco más. ¿Salvar a quién? No alcanzó a oír el nombre de aquella persona. Además no tenía idea de si no dijeron algo más. Ahora que entendía que podían comunicarse sin mover la boca, tenía serias dudas. ¿Y si después le dijeron algo importante? ¿Algún secreto? Algo de vital importancia pudo ser gritado a último momento y él desconocía por completo qué podía ser. Cerró los ojos cuando se sintió arrastrado por una especie de corriente. Y los volvió a abrir viendo aun la luna llena en lo alto del cielo. Todavía era de noche. Tal y como era cuando se sumergió en el lago.

―¡Teme! ―gritó Naruto en una extraña mezcla de felicidad, alivio y preocupación―. Estás vivo ttebayo ―dijo abrazándolo con fuerza contra su pecho.

―Espera, Naruto ―pidió Minato, quien estaba en el lado opuesto mirándolo con un ligero regaño―. Casi se ahoga y tú estás asfixiándolo entre tus brazos.

―¡Eres un estúpido! ―reclamó el rubio menor mirando seriamente a Sasuke, mientras ignoraba por completo a su padre―. Si estabas cansado deberías habernos llamado o parado e ido a descansar. ¡Grandísimo idiota! ―insultó nuevamente.

―Ya cállate, Usuratonkachi ―ordenó el mayor separándose un poco de él para respirar correctamente―. ¿Qué sucedió? ―preguntó a su maestro.

―Te desmayaste durante el entrenamiento y casi te ahogas ―explicó brevemente Namikaze mirándolo con seriedad―. Tuviste suerte de que las cartas Clown emitieran magia de forma irregular.

―¿Irregular? ―interrogó Uchiha no entendiendo a qué se estaba refiriendo.

―Sí, las cartas selladas generalmente transmiten una magia pequeña. Algo como si dijeran “ _Hola, aquí estoy_ ” ―explicó Naruto mientras sacaba las cartas del bolsillo del azabache―. En cambio está vez fue diferente. Estaban como enloquecidas, sentía como si me estuvieran gritando.

―Gracias a eso vinimos a buscarte y logramos sacarte a tiempo antes de que te ahogaras ―completó Minato dejando atrás su expresión de alivio para pasar a la seriedad―. Creo que es hora de volver a casa, necesitan descanso. Además aún tienen que ir a la escuela.

Pese a las protestas de los menores, no hubo más opción que acatar. Tenían aprendido lo básico, así que podrían seguir practicando en sus propios hogares. Sin embargo, a Sasuke no dejaba de llamarle la atención lo sucedido. Se preguntaba si se trató de un simple sueño o era algo más. Durante todo el viaje de regreso a casa no paraba de mirar sus cartas recordando las palabras de cada una. Especialmente tenía curiosidad sobre el método de evaluación de Charasuke. ¿Qué era lo que buscaba aquella carta que ningún mago fue capaz de darle? Volvió a mirar su pequeño mazo, eran poco más que una mano para jugar al póker y aun así le salvaron la vida.

―Gracias, cartas Clown ―susurró Uchiha guardándolas en su bolsillo con una ligera sonrisa de cariño.

CONTINUARÁ…..


	9. Cap 9: No hay dos sin tres

Cap 9: No hay dos sin tres

Naruto miraba de reojo a su padre y al azabache desde su asiento en el auto. Estaba molesto por haberlo visto casi ahogado. En comparación su entrenamiento fue más seguro que el del otro. Le fastidiaba que su padre ni siquiera se hubiera disculpado por semejante descuido. Ambos eran guardianes y el mago a su lado casi pierde la vida. Cuando regresaron a la residencia de Sasuke, el azabache (ajeno a los pensamientos del rubio) pensó en darle un empujoncito a su mejor amigo para reconciliarse con su padre. Lo que les hacía falta para poder acercarse era convivir. Conociendo al rubio menor sabía que no soportaría estar mucho tiempo en silencio. Eso le daba la excusa perfecta para restablecer su lazo perdido. Cuando el auto de Minato fue estacionado, él bajó para buscar las maletas junto al mayor. Tomó aire esperando ser creíble en su mentira. Además, esperaba que su mejor amigo no se enfadara demasiado con él. Era por su propio bien, así que tenía que estar bien y ser perdonado, ¿no?

―Minato-sensei ―llamó Sasuke mientras se acercaba a la puerta de su casa―. ¿No cree que sería mejor quedarse en un lugar más cercano a su trabajo? ―preguntó fingiendo desinterés por el tema.

―Yo trabajo desde casa ―le recordó el mayor sonriendo amablemente―. Recuerda que redactó artículos periodísticos y esos puedo enviarlos desde mi casa. Ventajas de trabajar con un viejo amigo ―comentó sabiendo que sus libertades eran un privilegio que sólo él podía tener.

―Sí, pero… ―siguió intentando sacar alguna buena excusa―. ¿Ya vio el departamento de Naruto? Allí hay una hermosa vista y además…

―¡En mi departamento no! ―negó de inmediato Naruto dejando salir su molestia por tal propuesta―. ¿Acaso te fastidia tenerlo en tu casa? ―cuestionó torciendo la boca, confundido por tal comentario.

―No, no es eso ―intentó explicar el moreno quedándose sin excusas creíbles para justificar su repentina propuesta.

―Si tanto te molesta darle albergue, échalo de tu casa ttebayo ―aconsejó Naruto poniéndose su mochila al hombro.

―Estás tergiversando mis palabras ―reclamó Uchiha mirándolo con enojo.

―Cálmense, chicos ―pidió Namikaze acercándose a ellos y colocando una mano en el hombro de cada uno de ellos―. No es necesario que peleen por esas cosas. Yo iré a otro lugar ―comentó con una gran sonrisa.

―No te estoy echando de mi casa ―se apresuró Sasuke a aclararle.

―Me da igual lo que hagas mientras no te acerques a mi casa ―comentó Uzumaki mientras se alejaba de ellos.

Ya no tenía nada más que hacer en ese lugar. Uzumaki no deseaba perder más de su tiempo allí. Su temperamental carácter estaba saliendo a relucir y sabía que pronto terminaría diciendo o haciendo algo de lo cual arrepentirse. Desde la separación de sus padres hacia años, lo máximo a lo que aspiraba con Namikaze era un trato cordial. Empero, el adulto parecía no estar muy de acuerdo con ello, pues intentaba tratarlo como a un niño. Sasuke y Gaara lo consideraban inmaduro por eludir a su progenitor. En un par de ocasiones había salido el tema y nunca terminaban bien esas charlas. Ellos no entendían lo que era para él haberse quedado solo repentinamente. La trágica y espontanea muerte de su madre lo había dejado sumamente perdido. Cuando más necesito la ayuda de su padre no estuvo allí. Era una herida que se negaba a sanar por sí misma. Incluso Sai le había aconsejado no negarse a hablarle, al menos no para siempre.

―Lamento haberlo puesto en esta situación, Minato-san ―se disculpó Sasuke cuando el rubio menor estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para no oírlos.

―Tranquilo, aprecio lo que intentas ―respondió el rubio revolviendo el cabello oscuro del mago―, pero es mejor que no hagas este tipo de cosas. Naruto podría terminar enojándose contigo también ―explicó en un tono amable.

―Lo siento, es que él sabe el deber de los guardianes, él mismo es uno ―expresó mirando en dirección a donde se había ido su mejor amigo.

―Debes entenderlo, el destino de un guardián no es sencillo ―dijo Namikaze sujetando sus maletas―. Nosotros lo entregaríamos todo por nuestro mago. Mi hijo tiene mucha razón en odiarme, así que no seas demasiado duro con él, por favor ―pidió comenzando a caminar alejándose de la casa.

―¡Espere! ―llamó Sasuke acercándose al otro―. Si sabe que lo anterior era mentira, no hay necesidad de irse a otro sitio.

―Noté que Naruto suele venir a visitarte, ¿o me equivoco? ―cuestionó notando las pálidas mejillas tornándose rojizas.

―No es lo que parece, no hacemos nada… ―justificó con cierto nerviosismo en su voz. Sabía que no habían hecho nada malo o inmoral, pero le daba vergüenza hablar de algo así de íntimo.

―Lo sé, Sasuke-kun confío en ambos ―declaró mostrándole una sonrisa amable―. Por el bien de ambos es conveniente que me quede en otro sitio. Descuida estaré cerca de ustedes y nunca perderé contacto ―explicó al ver el rostro del menor entristecerse.

―Creo que lo entiendo ―suspiró el moreno soltando el brazo de su tutor―. Si necesita donde quedarse o quiere visitarme, por favor hágalo ―sugirió el menor.

El blondo dio un corto asentimiento y retomó su camino con sus maletas. No mentía cuando dijo que era mejor darle espacio a su hijo para asimilar su regreso. Realmente ninguno de esos niños estaba entendiendo el verdadero peso de convertirse en un guardián. Era un destino que de haberlo sabido antes de la muerte de los Uchiha jamás lo habría aceptado. Mas era necesario. Hubiera deseado llegar antes para impedir que su hijo se convirtiera en guardián. Por lo poco que estaba entendiendo, los cuatro chicos sólo estaban haciéndose daño mutuamente sin siquiera saberlo. Necesitaba investigar más sobre el asunto, pero tenía asuntos pendientes que resolver. Además tenía un gato malherido al cual atender antes de poder sacarle información. Ya vería de qué manera hacerlo hablar, por el momento sólo quería descansar.

En su camino se vio asediado por algunas sombras intentando pegarse a él. Maldijo bastante su suerte al ser seguido por ellas. La energía mágica que emitía tampoco era tan grande y atractiva como para ser tan cotizado. A menos que fueran dirigidas. No, ese no era el caso. Era imposible que alguien lo tuviera en la mira. La única persona que podría interesarse en sacarlo del camino podría intentar hacerlo cuando se le diera la gana. La cantidad de sombras aumentaban a medida que se acercaba al apartamento que iba a usar. Esas cosas iban allí debido a _él_ …

―No haces más que dar problemas, gatito perdido ―comentó Minato soltando un suspiro mientras daba pisadas más marcadas para destruir aquellas masas oscuras intentando pegarse a él―. Estoy en casa ―anunció abriendo la puerta.

Esa noche cada quien estuvo hundido en sus propios pensamientos. Extrañamente Naruto y Sasuke se sintieron solos. Creyeron estar acostumbrados a eso, pero al rememorar el viaje, el sentimiento se hacía más fuerte. No entendían la razón. Durante mucho tiempo estuvieron solos durante días y noches, ¿por qué ahora era diferente? Sólo fueron unos días durmiendo cerca de alguien, hablando y molestándose mutuamente durante las comidas. Detalles. Pequeños lujos en los que no habían reparado por su deseo de volverse fuertes. ¡Cuánta ironía! Viviendo en cotidianidad sólo pensaban en aumentar su poder mágico y cuando hacían algo que genuinamente les daría más poder pensaban en placeres mundanos. Eran idiotas. Con gran renuencia consiguieron conciliar el sueño. A diferencia de Minato, quien tenía serios problemas con su compañero de cuarto.

Namikaze se despertó con una enorme sonrisa al día siguiente, pese a la noche que tuvo. Sus ojos azules brillaban emocionados mientras salía de la cama usando sólo el pantalón de su pijama. Tenía su torso descubierto cuando abrió las ventanas para permitir pasar el aire fresco de la mañana. Observó un cielo despejado y el sol brillando en lo alto del cielo. Cerró los ojos unos momentos regocijándose de oír el trinar de las aves revoloteando alegremente. Un paisaje sin dudas bastante apacible y disfrutable, de no ser por la presencia de magia oscura intoxicando el aire. Claro que esto último sólo era percibido por aquellos con magia, para los demás humanos normales era un bello día. Una sensación confusa se apoderaba de sus corazones y ni siquiera eran conscientes de la razón de la repentina tristeza y pesimismo en sus mentes.

―Debería ser un día hermoso ―comentó Minato en voz alta antes de mirar en el reflejo de la ventana―. ¿No lo crees así, Charasuke-kun? ―preguntó el rubio viéndolo sentado en su cama.

―Lo sería de no ser por esa peste en el aire ―respondió cruzado de piernas mientras tomaba una taza con té.

―¡Oye! ―protestó el zorrito negro que se encontraba sentado a su lado ocupando la misma cama.

―Lo siento, Menma ―se disculpó el azabache mientras lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa apenada.

―La razón por la que las sombras se han liberado es… ―dijo Namikaze dándose la vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

―Es lo que crees, no necesitas confirmarlo ―afirmó la carta en un tono imperativo mientras fruncía levemente el ceño.

―¿Sigues de malhumor? ―preguntó el mayor mientras caminaba hacia su posición.

―No estoy precisamente feliz de ser rescatado por alguien como tú ―respondió Charasuke mirándolo con fastidio mientras rememoraba lo sucedido.

_Itachi había abandonado a la carta desangrándose en el suelo de aquel sitio. Menma sólo estaba sentado a su lado viéndolo mientras rogaba por un milagro, pues a ese paso moriría pronto. La carta permaneció gran parte del tiempo inconsciente, pero en las pocas veces que recobró el conocimiento intentó cauterizar la herida. La primera vez que despertó se arrastró por el suelo llegando a avanzar a penas un metro. La segunda vez avanzó otro poco. El joven de ojos azules tan sólo cambiaba de posición cada vez que su pareja conseguía un avance, por mínimo que fuera. Llegó el punto donde al fin la carta consiguió llegar a la cocina. Alzó su mano con dificultad y la apuntó hacia el lavadero._

_―A-agua ―dijo haciendo temblar levemente la llave de paso, pero no consiguió más―. A ver, fuego ―dijo con su mano temblorosa sobre su herida._

_―¡Charasuke! ―llamó Menma viéndolo con infinita pena―. ¿Y si mejor mueres? ―cuestionó mordiéndose los labios._

_―Me gustaría mucho hacer eso, pero… no puedo ―contestó sonriéndole débilmente―. Tú aun estás en este mundo, jamás me iría dejándote atrás._

_―Estás sufriendo demasiado ―afirmó el joven mientras apretaba los puños―. Los Uchiha, Clown, yo, nadie. ¡Nadie vale lo que estás pasando! ―gritó mientras golpeaba una pared._

_―Supongo que es el destino, el plan de Dios, no lo sé ―desvarió la carta mirando hacia el techo sin intenciones de seguir intentando curar su herida._

_Menma observó a su pareja con la mirada vidriosa y apoyó su mano sobre la del otro. Odiaba ver a su novio involucrado en un asunto que no debería concernirle. Después de todo lo que ya había hecho merecía un descanso… eterno. Eso era todo a lo que podría aspirar para no volver a verse involucrado en asuntos de Clown. Empero, el destino era caprichoso y Charasuke demasiado terco. Él estaba al servicio de aquella familia por mandato de un mago que ya no pertenecía a ese plano terrenal. No debería amar a una carta, estaba mal. Era incorrecto. Tanto como lo fue amar a un mago._

_―Oye ―comentó el azabache sin ninguna expresión en particular―. ¿Qué crees que suceda conmigo si… muero? ―cuestionó con un ligero temblor de miedo._

_―¿Qué quieres decir? ―interrogó enseguida con preocupación―. ¿Acaso estás pensando en…?_

_―No, no es que vaya a suicidarme ―negó de inmediato para nada feliz de semejante acusación―. Es sólo que… soy una carta ―explicó sintiéndose idiota por decir algo tan obvio―. Cuando un humano, sea mago o no, muere tiene un alma que viaja al más allá._

_―Sí, el paraíso como le dicen ―concordó Menma asintiendo lentamente sin perder detalle a las palabras del otro―. ¿Y qué con eso? ―preguntó confuso._

_―¿Te arrepientes? ―interrogó con la voz quebrada volteando la cara para cubrir la mayor parte de su rostro con sus cabellos._

_―¿De qué?_

_―¡No finjas no saberlo! ―ordenó con furia Charasuke golpeando el suelo con el puño. Manchándose su mano con su propia sangre en el proceso―. Desde que me conociste, perdiste todo aquello valioso para ti. Sólo te he dado problemas. Y más importante, por mi culpa tú ya no puedes…_

_―¡Basta! ―pidió Menma mirándolo con una sonrisa triste y melancólica―. Yo te amo ―confesó con sinceridad―. Si hay algo llamado destino, paraíso o lo que sea no me interesa si no estás tú allí._

_―¿Yo merezco semejante sitio? ―preguntó con voz trémula mientras aún se negaba a verlo, pero de reojo espiaba sus reacciones―. Mis manos están manchadas de sangre, mi boca ha envenenado a tantos y mi corazón se lo encomiendo a un demonio que nunca dejé de amar._

_―Eres una buena persona ―animó el zorro mientras se acercaba y unía sus frentes viendo como la luz de la luna filtraba por la ventana de la cocina iluminándolo―. Y no me repliques, lo eres._

_Charasuke apretó los labios reteniendo sus lágrimas. Él era su motivo para no morir. Sólo Menma podía verlo como una buena persona, aun siendo un demonio era tan cálido. No le importaba el resto del mundo. Eso estaba mal. Él tenía una misión que completar, un juramento en espera de ser cumplido. Hizo demasiado metiéndose en los asuntos de Sasuke. Su deber, las reglas del juego y el destino eran claros. Él se metió en medio de asuntos ajenos a eso. Todo porque no podía evitar dejar guiarse por sus sentimientos. Si seguía actuando de esa manera sólo le esperaba la tragedia. El zorro se disponía a decir algo más, pero en ese momento, ambos sintieron la llegada de otro ser con magia. El demonio en su forma de zorro se puso alerta y se colocó delante de Charasuke, quien no conseguía ponerse de pie._

_―Vaya, creo que he llegado en buen momento ―dijo el recién llegado sonriendo amablemente._

_―¿Quién eres tú? ―demandó saber Menma sin gustarle para nada aquella sonrisa._

_―Es Minato ―respondió Charasuke desde su posición._

_―Me reconoces aun en tu estado y luego de tantos años, me siento halago ―comentó caminando hacia la malherida carta―. Magia de Itachi por lo que veo. Ese niño no cambia ni en todo este tiempo._

_―Ni tú tampoco por lo que veo ―respondió el azabache sonriendo de manera burlona―. Ya me enteré de lo que has estado haciendo. Eres un bastardo ―insultó respirando agitado sabiendo que pronto volvería a desmayarse._

_―Supongo que tienes mucho que contar ―comentó el rubio._

_Eso fue lo último que alcanzó a oír Charasuke antes de volverse a desmayar. Si hubiera sido humano hace mucho habría muerto, pero siendo una carta su sufrimiento era más prolongado. ¿Qué tenía de bueno vivir tanto? Volvió a preguntarse estando inconsciente. No era alguien que mereciera seguir en ese mundo, pero permanecía en él. ¿Por quién? ¿Por Itachi? ¿Menma? ¿Sasuke? Estaba interponiéndose en eventos que no le correspondían. Si fuera una buena carta habría evitado meter sus propios sentimientos y se ocultaría hasta el día del juicio. Su trabajo sólo era nombrar al sucesor de Clown. Entonces, ¿por qué era tan terco de creer que podía torcer el destino? Era egoísta y sumamente arrogante al creer que tenía ese poder o derecho._

―Eres bastante grosero ―dijo Minato sacándolo de sus recuerdos. 

―¿Acaso debería ser educado contigo? ―cuestionó curvando los labios de manera pretenciosa―. ¿Contigo? Tú sólo pretendes comprar el juicio a favor de Sasuke ―acusó entrecerrando los ojos.

―No pensé que fuera tan transparente ―confirmó el rubio sonriendo con falsa amabilidad―. Me había esforzado en entrenar a Sasuke-kun y su guardián para que fueran de tu gusto.

―No me hagas reír ―carcajeó de manera despectiva―. Eres de lo peor, un traidor y no puedes expiar tu pecado usando a un huérfano ingenuo ―afirmó con cierto tono de enojo.

Namikaze ni siquiera se molestó en negar aquellas acusaciones en su contra. Después de todo, había mucha razón en ellas. Fue un mal esposo, un mal padre y un pésimo amigo, no merecía compasión. Pese a ser duramente criticado por su propia consciencia eso no quería decir que fuera a permitir que una carta lo humillara. Se acercó a paso firme y con sus manos obligó a Charasuke a tenderse en la cama. Con una de sus manos sujetó ambas contrarias y usando la libre le subió un poco la ropa descubriendo la enorme herida en su pecho. Una horrenda marca visible y ennegrecida. Curiosamente, formaba la imagen de una rosa rodeada de espinas. El azabache lo miró con molestia por el atrevimiento hacia él, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para quitárselo de encima. Mantuvo una expresión completamente neutra. Claramente quería demostrar lo poco que le importaban las acciones del rubio.

―¿Y qué tiene de malo querer redimirme? ―interrogó Minato cubriendo sus ojos con su cabello―. ¿Acaso no haces tú lo mismo?

―Yo sólo cumplo la voluntad que Clown me dejó ―respondió la carta volteando el rostro sabiendo lo débil que sonaban sus palabras.

―Eso es mentira ―dictaminó el adulto sujetando su mentón para forzarlo a mirarlo a la cara―. Estas pequeñas y frágiles manos están tejiendo el destino de todos nosotros, ¿no es cierto? ―preguntó con una mirada difícil de descifrar.

―Me malinterpretas ―aseguró Charasuke alzando la cabeza con cierta desesperación por la mención del “destino”―. Yo no puedo hacer algo así de grande ―afirmó con el rostro compungido de sufrimiento.

―¡¡Mentiroso!! ―exclamó Minato en un arrebato sujetando el cuello del otro con fuerza―. Tú lo sabes todo y aun así callas viéndonos matar a quienes amamos ―acusó mientras sus dedos se marcaban en aquel cuello tan blanquecino.

―No me culpes por tener una mala relación con tu hijo ―ordenó el moreno mirándolo fríamente como si hablara con un niño haciendo berrinche.

―¿Cómo lo sabes…? ―cuestionó el mayor abriendo los ojos desconcertado por lo informada que estaba la carta.

―¿Sorprendido? ―preguntó la carta de manera juguetona mientras alzaba sus manos y acariciaba las mejillas de Minato―. Todo se solucionaría entre ustedes si le contaras toda la verdad y dejaras esta careta de hombre decente ―explicó de manera burlona. Una expresión demasiado imprevista considerando sus emociones anteriormente mostradas.

―¿Estás bromeando? ―cuestionó el mayor soltándolo antes de sentarse en la cama―. Si es tan sencillo, ¿por qué no lo aplicas? ―interrogó de manera suspicaz.

Ante aquello la carta guardó silencio. Tenía razón, pero no pensaba dársela en voz alta. Aún tenía un asunto pendiente con aquel rubio y no pensaba dejarlo pasar tan fácilmente. Le parecía curioso que mencionara a las personas que amaban. Vaya hipocresía de parte de alguien con un amor tan cuestionable y sobre todo prohibido por la ley del hombre. Dentro de la magia se hubiera entendido aquel lazo, pero viendo como resultaron las cosas era mejor no prestarse demasiado para aliviar sus culpas. Intentó usar la magia para fines egoístas y lo seguía haciendo. Nada bueno le aguarda a quienes poseían un corazón corrompido. Y tristemente los dos últimos Uchiha estaban a una mala decisión de ser catalogados como tales. Ambos actuaban de manera demasiado vanidosa para dos simples magos novatos.

―Las cosas que yo sé, son peligrosas ―murmuró Charasuke mientras se sentaba flexionando una pierna y ladeando un poco la cabeza―. Ninguno de ustedes podría pagar el precio de un paso en falso ―dijo cerrando los ojos meditando los pasos a seguir.

―Eso quiere decir que sabes secretos de Itachi y de ese tal Sai, ¿me equivoco? ―preguntó Minato mirándolo más calmado luego de semejante arrebato anterior.

―Estás en lo cierto ―contestó el azabache mirándolo con una sonrisa sádica―. Yo incluso sé que tú… ―dijo viendo hacia la ventana repentinamente.

Namikaze giró su rostro viendo al zorrito negro sentado en la ventana viendo la lluvia caer. Hacia tan sólo unos momentos se podía apreciar un hermoso día soleado. ¿Su discusión tardó tanto? No, prestó atención unos momentos entendiendo el problema. Se trataba de una carta, pero la sentía algo diferente a lo usual. No era necesario ser un genio para deducir que esa carta era “ _lluvia”,_ pero la abundancia y la fuerza con la que estaba cayendo ese aguacero le preocupaba. Viendo la expresión en el rostro de Charasuke supuso que también estaba al tanto de lo peculiar de la situación. La carta se levantó de la cama y abrió la ventana dejando que algunas gotas de lluvia tocaran su mano. Apenas sintió el contacto de las mismas, se llevó ambas manos al pecho y se dobló de dolor mientras respiraba agitado.

―¿Estás llorando? ―preguntó Menma viéndolo preocupado mientras volvía a su forma de humano.

―No sabía que nuestra pelea verbal te puso tan mal ―comentó el rubio acercándose para alzarlo en brazos y devolverlo en la cama―. ¿Es cierto que no puedes llorar ni gritar? ―cuestionó curioso el mayor arropando a la carta.

―Es la verdad, hay ciertas reglas que ustedes no conocen ―respondió el azabache mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados―. Eso te lo contó él, ¿verdad? No deberían fiarse tanto de su palabra.

―¿Por qué debería confiar en la palabra de un charlatán? ―interrogó Minato con un tono de voz completamente serio.

―Yo soy un charlatán y él un falso, pero siguen insistiendo en creer en nosotros ―contestó Charasuke dándose vuelta para cubrirse por completo con las mantas―. El llanto no se detendrá hasta que la mentira se transforme en verdad.

“ _Date prisa, Sai”_

Lejos de donde estaba discutiendo aquellos dos, Sai observaba al cielo notando la presencia de lluvia. Una carta normalmente tranquila y amable. No presentaba ningún peligro. Al menos no en los parámetros normales, esa lluvia estaba cargada de magia oscura. Probablemente había sido infectada y representaba un peligro por aquella energía negativa que estaba dispersando en toda la ciudad. Había llamado a Sasuke y ambos guardianes para hacerse cargo del asunto. Como Uzumaki era el más cercano en esos momentos, había llegado primero, pero parecía bastante ausente. Desde que mencionó que los cuatro estarían allí para ir a cazar otra carta lo vio sonrojarse y temblar ligeramente. Le llamó la atención por la peculiar reacción. No era raro que los llamara a su mansión para planear una cacería, ya que solía explicarles lo que recordaba o investigaba.

―Hey, Naruto-kun ―llamó la reencarnación de Clown sin obtener respuesta. Sin tener idea de los pensamientos en la cabeza del rubio.

_Durante el entrenamiento con Minato, había conseguido con mucho esfuerzo controlar parte de la transformación. Su grado de control aún era precario. Mas, su gran avance era poder concentrar su magia en sus manos y convertirlas en grandes garras afiladas. Su más experimentado progenitor le mostró como con facilidad podía invocar sólo orejas, garras, cola, lo que deseara a voluntad. A eso aspiraba a llegar. En un inicio eso era todo lo que deseaba obtener. Sin embargo, su padre había hecho algo aún más impresionante. En determinado momento en vez de modificar su cuerpo con la magia, la expulsó de su cuerpo y la convirtió en una esfera azulada en su mano. Vio claramente la magia moviéndose inquieta en su mano, pero nunca perdiendo la forma circular de la misma._

_―A esto le llamó “Rasengan” ―explicó Namikaze apuntando su mano hacia un árbol, donde impactó su ataque―. Si aprendes a dominar la transformación esto será un juego de niños para ti ―explicó tras dejar caer aquel árbol._

_―¡Increíble! ―exclamó el menor mostrándose maravillado por el poder destructivo demostrado―. Eso es lo que necesito hacer ttebayo._

_―Primero debes controlar la transformación imparcial ―le recordó cruzándose de brazos sin perder su apacible sonrisa._

_―¿No puedes enseñarme mejor el rasengan? ―preguntó Naruto haciendo un puchero inconscientemente._

_―No ―negó el mayor sentándose al pie de un árbol para seguir supervisándolo._

_―Si no ibas a enseñármelo ahora, ¿para qué me mostraste algo tan genial? ―interrogó cruzado de brazos con fastidio ante la negativa._

_―Para motivarte ―comentó con una sonrisa divertida―. Tómalo como el postre por comer todas tus verduras ―explicó usando una analogía que le recordaba a su infancia._

_―Ya no soy un niño para ese tipo de… ―dijo interrumpiéndose al sentir algo extraño._

_Un leve dolor en su pecho lo puso en alerta. La magia de las cartas Clown era clara, pero no le era extraña. Después de todo, sabía que Sasuke estaba practicando usando sus cartas. Tal vez se cansó de flotar y se estaba ayudando con ellas. Intentó ignorar el malestar que estaba sintiendo. Mas, no era capaz de obviar esa sensación incómoda y algo dolorosa. Su cabeza comenzó a sufrir una fuerte jaqueca. Era como si estuvieran gritándole directamente en su cerebro. Un silbido agudo estaba resonando en sus oídos forzándolo a sujetarse la cabeza con dolor. Llevó sus manos a sus orejas cubriéndolas en un inútil intento por detener aquel molesto sonido. Minato le estaba hablando, pero el menor era incapaz de oírlo. Un fuerte presentimiento de que algo estaba mal con el mago, lo impulsó a correr hacia el lago siendo seguido de cerca por su padre._

_―¡Naruto! ―llamó Namikaze intentando sujetarlo. No tenía idea de que había provocado esa reacción, pero parecía urgente―. ¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó mientras seguía avanzando tras él._

_―¡Es Sasuke! ―gritó su respuesta mostrando un rostro lleno de confusión y preocupación―. Algo le sucede ―explicó brevemente antes de aumentar la velocidad de sus pasos._

_Paso de estar caminando a correr con todas sus fuerzas y sin detenerse a pensar ni por un momento lo que estaba a punto de hacer saltó al agua. No le importó estar completamente vestido. El adulto siguió observando intrigado a su alrededor. Concentró su magia para percibir a las cartas y las sintió en el fondo del lago. Abrió los ojos preocupado y se dispuso a saltar como anteriormente había hecho su hijo. Sin embargo, en lo que él estaba confirmando lo que estaba sucediendo, Naruto ya había nadado buscando al Uchiha. El cuerpo del mago se había hundido y la única forma de ubicarlo era con el leve destello de las cartas. Ellas guiaron a Uzumaki hasta el card captor, quien sujetó uno de los pálidos brazos y nadó rumbo a la superficie. Minato se acercó a ayudar a sacar a los menores del agua y los recostó en la orilla._

_―¿Cómo… está…? ―preguntó Naruto respirando agitado por el esfuerzo que había realizado al nadar a esa velocidad._

_―No reacciona ―respondió Namikaze mientras acercaba su oreja al pecho de Sasuke―. No está respirando ―dijo alarmado antes de presionar sus manos en el abdomen del menor._

_―¡Sasuke! ―gritó asustado el rubio menor acercando su oreja a la boca del otro notando que efectivamente no estaba respirando._

_―Tendré que darle respiración de boca a boca ―suspiró Minato preparándose para realizar el procedimiento._

_―¡No! ―negó de inmediato su hijo interponiendo su mano entre el adulto y su amigo―. Yo lo haré ttebayo ―declaró comenzando a darle respiración artificial._

_Mientras el menor intentaba hacerle llegar el máximo oxígeno posible, su padre lo intercalaba con los masajes que su padre le daba al pecho del moreno. Estuvieron minutos que les parecieron eternos hasta que al fin consiguieron que tosiera el agua retenida en sus pulmones. Aquellos ojos negros se enfocaron en ellos. Naruto en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho: besó a su mejor amigo. Negó con la cabeza rápidamente, sólo lo hizo porque estaba ahogándose. No era en un sentido romántico ni nada de ese estilo. Uchiha parecía no ser consciente de lo que le hizo a su boca o mínimo evitó comentar algo. Así que él no se atrevía a preguntarle si estaba enojado con él por el beso. Aunque no podía enojarse si lo hizo por una buena causa, ¿cierto?_

―¡Dobe! ―gritó Sai sacando al rubio de sus recuerdos―, esperabas que fuera Uchiha ¿verdad? ―preguntó con su típica falsa sonrisa.

―No imites a Sasuke-Teme ―regañó el rubio haciendo un puchero por el engaño del otro.

―¿Te ilusiona mucho verlo? ―interrogó colocando una mano en su propio mentón colocándose en una posición pensativa―. ¿Algo pasó entre ustedes?

―No, no, no ―negó repetidamente moviendo la cabeza con desespero―. ¡No pasó nada entre nosotros!

―Entonces… ―dijo el azabache con una sonrisa socarrona y muy maliciosa―. ¿Por qué murmurabas cosas de un beso mientras te tocabas los labios?

―¡No es asunto tuyo! ―exclamó notando que la puerta de aquel lugar era abierta.

Gaara y Sasuke habían llegado, pero los veía muy juntos. De hecho, el pelirrojo venía abrazado al mago caminando muy lentamente. Frunció el ceño con molestia, pero no por esa cercanía física con Uchiha. Siendo completamente sincero consigo mismo, sí le molestaba un poco, pero eso no era prioridad. El otro guardián se veía muy pálido y se le notaba mucha dificultad para moverse. Debería estar en cama descansando si se encontraba enfermo, no allí en una reunión. En ese estado no podría salir a cazar cartas. Y si Sasuke estaba pensando en obligar al pobre a hacerlo, estaba equivocado si pensaba que se quedaría callado. Guardián o no, eso rozaba el abuso. Se acercó deprisa para ayudar al moreno a alcanzar al otro hasta un sofá para tenerlo más cómodo.

―Si estás enfermo deberías haberte quedado a descansar ttebayo ―dijo Uzumaki mirando de reojo al azabache.

―Lo mismo le dije, pero insistió en quedarse ―explicó el joven de ojos negros mirándolo con una ceja arqueada―. Lo traje aquí porque era el sitio más cercano ―explicó brevemente.

El joven mago se había dirigido a la casa de Sai por uno de sus habituales llamados. En el camino no había sucedido nada de extrañar, pero cuando faltaba poco más de cien metros para llegar vio recostado contra una pared a su guardián. Se acercó a ver si estaba herido. Siendo su primer pensamiento un enfrentamiento de algún tipo como para llegar a ese estado. Se sorprendió de verlo ileso. Tal vez un fuerte resfriado lo estaba afectando, razonó. Quiso convencerlo de acompañarlo de regreso a su casa, pero el otro se negó. Las llamadas de la reencarnación de Clown siempre era en extremo importantes. Alguna información o dato de vital importancia tendría descubierto. Así que con la promesa de quedarse a descansar en casa de Sai, el mago cumplió su petición de ayudarlo a llegar hasta la misma.

―Puede quedarse a descansar aquí ―declaró el azabache de falsa sonrisa―, pero es urgente que te pongas en marcha ―aseguró con una voz seria.

―¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo mientras entrenaba? ―preguntó Sasuke mostrándose confundido.

―Sucedieron muchas cosas de las que no estás enterado ―respondió el otro azabache acercándose a él―. Sin embargo, lo que ahora nos concierne es prioridad.

―Ya dinos para qué nos llamaste ―exigió Naruto harto de tanto misticismo.

―Una de las cartas Clown fue infectada por las sombras ―contestó soltando un suspiro lleno de pesimismo.

CONTINUARÁ…


	10. Cap 10: Lluvia de emociones

Cap 10: Lluvia de emociones

Naruto y Sasuke guardaron silencio sin entender a lo qué se refería su amigo con aquella afirmación. Para empezar, ¿qué eran “ _las sombras_ ”? Admitían haber estado algo ajenos a la cacería de las cartas. Apenas si habían salido del hospital fueron a entrenar junto a Minato. Empero, el tiempo dedicado a cada cosa fue bastante reducido. Intencionalmente ellos habían hecho “arreglos” para irse antes de ser dados de alta propiamente. Por ello, les resultaba extraño que Sai guardara información peligrosa dejándolos ignorantes de una situación alarmante. Cosa que estaban deduciendo por el tono de voz empleado. Siendo alguien de poca paciencia, Naruto se acercó a Sai y lo sujetó por la ropa para exigirle respuestas.

―¿Qué son esas sombras que mencionas? ―preguntó con el rostro arrugado por el enojo.

―Son unos entes sin forma específica ―respondió Gaara con una voz sumamente baja―. Corrompen todo aquello que entra en contacto con ellas. Especialmente seres poseedores de magia… como nosotros ―explicó cerrando los ojos por un nuevo mareo.

―¿Y por qué no nos han dicho nada de esto antes? ―inquirió furioso Uchiha mirando de mala manera a su amigo pelirrojo―. ¿Te han atacado? ¿Es por esas cosas que te encuentras tan mal? ―cuestionó mostrando su preocupación mezclada con la ira.

―Ustedes estaban internados en el hospital ―intervino Sai separando al card captor de Gaara para evitar que intentara zarandearlo como hizo el rubio con él.

Uzumaki había soltado a su mago tras recibir un manotazo de parte de este. Estaba enojado, pero a la vez preocupado. Puso en orden sus prioridades inmediatas decidiendo que lo mejor era dejar al otro guardián descansando apropiadamente. Notó que los morenos tenían dificultades para levantarlo. No le extrañaba, siendo ambos bastante delgados. Podían ser muy poderosos con la magia e inteligentes por la cantidad de hechizos conocidos por ambos, pero en cuanto a fuerza bruta, eran débiles a comparación. Se acercó a paso firme y pasó uno de los brazos de Gaara por su cuello antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la habitación de Sai. Conocía esa casa y era mejor dejarlo allí en lo que resolvían el problema para el cual fueron llamados.

―Llevaré a Gaara a descansar ―anunció deteniéndose para verlos por sobre el hombro―. Puedes ir contándole al Teme lo que debemos hacer, yo lo llevaré a descansar.

―¿No prefieres que te esperemos? ―interrogó Sai mirándolo curioso. Normalmente Uzumaki sería de los primeros en enterarse de todo.

―Sólo deben decirme a quien golpear y ya ttebayo ―resolvió con sencillez.

Uchiha seguía intranquilo por la condición de su amigo, así que estuvo a punto de ir detrás de ellos. Mas, la mano de Sai sobre su hombro lo detuvo. La reencarnación de Clown negó la cabeza. Era mejor dejar que ellos dos fueran solos. Pocas veces habían hablaron a solas ambos guardianes y teniendo a Minato de regreso, era preciso dejarlos aclarar ciertas cosas. No tenían garantías de que fueran a salir en buenos términos si exteriorizaban sus problemas personales. Sin embargo, si no les daban oportunidades de hablar, jamás lo harían. El azabache de la falsa sonrisa sabía que uno de los principales problemas era Sasuke. Aunque no tuviera la intención de hacerlo, era el punto de tensión entre ambos. Lo guio hacia donde tenía uno de sus libros apartado y comenzó a explicarle lo que estuvo perdiéndose sobre las _sombras_.

Por su parte, el rubio estaba llevando al otro guardián en completo silencio. No es que odiara a Gaara, pero no era una persona con la que estuviera tan apegado. A diferencia de Sai y Sasuke, él no tenía mucho tiempo compartido con él. Era más como un usurpador a sus ojos. Su padre adoraba al pelirrojo y durante años estuvo criándolo, Uchiha le tenía un enorme aprecio por los años siendo criados juntos como mago y guardián. Incluso Sai estaba encantado con él. Sintió ciertos celos por la atención dada al otro. Era un miedo que prefería no exteriorizar a nadie. Sólo estaría generando conflictos innecesarios por su inmadurez. Se mordió los labios con fuerza y al llegar a la habitación lo recostó con cuidado. Daba igual dejarlo en la cama de Sai. _“Como si esto no fuera un sueño hecho realidad para ese pervertido_ ”. Pensó Naruto.

―Gracias ―dijo el pelirrojo una vez que estuvo boca arriba en la cama colocando su mano en su propio vientre―. No esperaba que fueras tan servicial.

―¿No podías agradecer sin el comentario sarcástico? ―preguntó el blondo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse de allí, pero la voz del otro lo detuvo.

―¡Espera! ―llamó forzando un poco la voz mientras se sentaba en la cama―. Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar ―afirmó mirándolo con seriedad.

―¿De qué se supone que quieres hablar? ―cuestionó Uzumaki dándose la vuelta para verlo cara a cara.

―Es sobre Minato…

―¡No lo digas! ―ordenó guardando las manos en los bolsillos para evitar que viera que las tenía fuertemente cerradas en modo de puños―. No quiero más charlas sobre qué debo perdonarlo, que es mi padre y todas esas estupideces ―protestó rodando los ojos.

El pelirrojo se mantuvo callado meditando sus siguientes palabras. Con el carácter explosivo de Naruto, era sencillo que se diera la vuelta y evitara oírlo. En su estado actual no podría perseguirlo y aclararle las cosas. Era mejor ser cuidadoso al tratar ese asunto tan delicado. Pese a su estado había estado investigando sobre las anomalías junto a Sai. Revisaron arduamente los libros y tomaron muestras de la magia oscura. Era sumamente complicado atrapar la magia. Sólo podían tomarla de los residuos dejados en quienes fueron afectadas por la misma. Precisamente debido a eso es que les resultó complicado acercarse a las víctimas. Si algo sacaron en claro, es que quienes poseían emociones negativas eran un blanco sencillo. La tensión en Uzumaki lo convertiría en su blanco predilecto sin siquiera saberlo. 

—Escúchame, ¿sí? —preguntó el joven de ojos aguamarina enfocándose en el blondo—. Quiero hablarte sobre...

—Ahórratelo —pidió el otro mientras lo miraba con algo de enojo—. Siendo sobre mi padre —espetó de manera despectiva—, estoy seguro de que me pedirás perdonarlo porque fue maravilloso contigo y...

—No quiero hablar sobre algo que no me concierne —interrumpió con voz firme y fría—. Es sobre mí —agregó señalándose el tatuaje con el kanji "amor" en su frente.

—No entiendo —admitió mostrándose confundido.

—Tú y yo nunca hemos hablado mucho de nuestras vidas antes de conocernos —comentó en un tono algo desganado—. Y si hay una razón para convivir es por Sasuke ―soltó sabiendo que sin el azabache de por medio no cruzarían palabras.

—¿Y? ―preguntó aun perdido al respecto.

—Para ti yo soy un usurpador y un rival, ¿o me equivoco? —cuestionó suspicazmente.

Uzumaki guardó silencio ante aquella gran verdad. No es que tuviera nada "real" contra el pelirrojo, pero el sentimiento de rechazo era más fuerte que él. Cuando regresó a la ciudad convertido en un guardián lo primero que pensó fue en ir con Sasuke y ser quien lo protegiera. No obstante, se llevó la desagradable sorpresa de toparse con Gaara ocupando ese puesto. No teniendo suficiente con eso, se enteró que su “querido” padre no sólo cuidó de Uchiha sino también que adoptó a aquel pelirrojo. A su madre y a él los dejó de lado por estar muy “ocupado”, mas para conseguirse otro niño si pudo. Quiso razonarlo varias veces, pero siempre se quedaba ese sentimiento de molestia y celos en su interior. Alejado de su mejor amigo y abandonado por su padre, aquella negatividad en su interior estaba latente.

—Yo te considero un compañero en la cacería de cartas ―respondió Uzumaki siendo sincero al respecto.

—Pero no un amigo ―confirmó Gaara soltando un largo suspiro―. No soy alguien en quién estarías dispuesto a confiar tu vida o similares ―agregó sabiendo que aquella mirada azulada dirigida al suelo confirmaba sus sospechas.

—Yo no... ―intentó arreglar aquello. No quería ser desagradable con el otro guardián. Él no había hecho nada para merecer un mal trato de su parte.

—Descuida. No estoy reclamándote nada —dijo con calma mientras cerraba los ojos antes de proseguir—. Cuando yo nací, se dice que no respiraba, pero cuando mi madre murió, yo "nací" —relató viendo la cara de Naruto—. Mi padre me odiaba, siempre repetía que yo era un demonio que robó su vida.

—¡Eso no era tu culpa! ―exclamó acercándose al otro para verlo cara a cara―. Tu vida es muy valiosa y estoy seguro que tu madre jamás te culparía de nada ―explicó sujetándolo por los hombros―. Ninguna madre puede odiar a su propio hijo ttebayo ―afirmó con convicción.

—Quizás sí, quizás no. Quién sabe —contestó Gaara encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia al asunto—. Eso era lo que repetía todo el tiempo mi padre cuando me golpeaba ―dijo quitándose con tranquilidad las manos del otro de encima.

—Entonces, ¿te escapaste? ―preguntó alarmado.

—No —negó suavemente—, yo perdí el control de mi magia y... Asesiné a mi padre —confesó viéndolo directamente a los ojos viendo la expresión de sorpresa y horror del otro guardián—. Peor aún, en mi momento de descontrol también asesiné a mis hermanos mayores.

—No, no sé qué debería decirte —admitió Naruto tartamudeando mientras se dedicaba a mirar hacia el suelo sin saber cómo responder a eso.

—Me enteré por Sai lo sucedido con tu madre ―declaró queriendo seguir con la conversación al notar la predisposición del otro para escucharlo―. Por eso entiendo tu resentimiento a Minato-san. Es sólo que... No puedo evitar empatizar con él ―suspiró sintiéndose algo culpable por presionar al rubio a perdonar al mayor.

—No son los mismos casos ―afirmó el joven de ojos azules intentando subirle los ánimos al otro.

—Son similares ―refutó Gaara moviendo la cabeza a modo de negativa―. Mi padre me odiaba por ser la causa de la muerte de mi madre y tú odias a Minato-san por causar el suicidio de tu madre.

—Si él no hubiera...

—Hace unos momentos dijiste que no era mi culpa lo sucedido a mi madre ―interrumpió con aquellos ojos aguamarina clavándose en la expresión del joven rubio―. ¿Por qué tu padre tiene la culpa? ¿Por abandonarlos? ¿Por no estar ahí para detenerla?

—No lo sé, ¿está bien? —preguntó desesperado al no encontrar palabras para contradecirlo—. Sólo quisiera que se mostrara arrepentido o triste por la muerte de mi madre ―admitió con los ojos cristalizados por los recuerdos de aquel fatídico día―. Está tan enfocado en su trabajo como guardián que no le da espacio a nada más.

—¿Y no es lo mismo contigo? ―preguntó el pelirrojo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ―preguntó Naruto negando suavemente con la cabeza―. Yo no me he obsesionado con proteger a Sai, es más, a veces me olvido por completo de su existencia ―confesó sin ninguna pena.

―No te hagas el tonto ―dijo Sabaku rodando los ojos por la estúpida excusa―. Hablo de Sasuke, él siempre te hace perder de vista el mundo.

―Eso no es…

―Lo es ―afirmó interrumpiendo lo que se veía venir era otra patética mentira negando lo obvio―. Aunque no te llevas bien con tu padre, no le tienes rencor a Sasuke por ser la razón de que se separara de tu madre y de ti. A mí en cambio sí me tienes cierto rencor ―explicó alzando la mano en señal de que lo dejara terminar de hablar―. No es por Minato por quien me tienes celos, sino por Sasuke.

―No son celos ttebayo ―negó apenado bajando la mirada mientras tartamudeaba un poco queriendo decir algo, pero callándose al saber lo tontas de sus palabras.

―Me ves como un usurpador y un rival ―aseguró el pelirrojo sin dudar ni por un momento―. Escúchame bien, no quiero repetir esto y no sé si tendré otra oportunidad de hacerlo ―dijo inhalando aire profundamente―. Sasuke es la razón por la que vivo. Cuando perdí todo tras asesinar a mi familia quedé solo en la calle hasta que Minato-san me rescató. Yo vivo por y para Sasuke.

Esas palabras calaron hondo en el joven Uzumaki. Él no estaba seguro de si sus convicciones eran tan fuertes como las del otro. Al igual que Sai apoyaban a Uchiha en la cacería de las cartas Clown, pero en lo que respecta a la venganza y asesinar a Itachi, difería. No porque creyera que merecía vivir tras su aberrante acto. Sino por el bienestar de su mejor amigo. ¿La venganza le traería felicidad? Una vez que consiguiera destruir a Itachi ¿podría retornar a una vida pacifica? Alguna vez oyó de su padre que el asesinato era algo malo porque no sólo se acaba con la vida del enemigo sino también con una parte de su propia alma. Alguien como el mayor de los Uchiha no valía mancharse las manos. Conocía a Sasuke de toda la vida. Era alguien gentil y de buen corazón. Su venganza sólo lo rebajaría al nivel de Itachi y temía que dejara de ser la persona de quien él se…

―No deberías hacer eso ―soltó Uzumaki cortando sus propios pensamientos al darse cuenta de lo vergonzosos que estaban volviéndose―. Vivir para otra persona no es correcto. Tú tienes sueños o metas propios, sería mejor si…

―No los tengo ―declaró Gaara de inmediato―. Ya te lo dije yo perdí todo y por eso soy guardián con el único propósito de darle sentido a mi existencia, pero tú eres diferente ―afirmó con una leve sonrisa―. Tienes lo que Sasuke necesita, por eso eres quien puede sacarlo de la oscuridad a la que lo arrastra su venganza.

―Quisiera que renunciara a eso ―confesó con sinceridad y algo de culpa por no ser tan leal como quisiera Uchiha.

―Tú y Sasuke son similares y por eso se entienden ―suspiró el joven de ojos aguamarina―. Por eso estate atento. Estas sombras intentaran corromperlos y temo que son vulnerables por sus problemas familiares.

―Tendré cuidado ―prometió Uzumaki acercándose a Gaara para mostrarle su puño esperando que chocara el suyo también―. Te prometo que no nos dejaremos atrapar ttebayo.

―Es todo lo que deseaba oír ―contestó el pelirrojo chocando su puño finalmente con el de Naruto―. Yo tengo que descansar un poco o sólo los estorbaré en la pelea.

―Eres mejor amigo de lo que creía ―comentó el blondo con una sonrisa mostrando todos sus dientes.

―No eras capaz de verlo por estar ocupado babeando por tu novio ―bromeó Gaara mientras hacia una ligera mueca de burla hacia el otro.

―¡No es mi novio!

―Tu cara ha estado tan rojiza como mi cabello cada vez que mencionaba a Sasuke ―señaló haciendo que las mejillas del otro ardieran aún más.

Uzumaki sujetó unas mantas y envolvió al pelirrojo como si se tratara de un rollo de sushi. Esa era su manera de vengarse y tenerlo quieto en silencio. Ignoró completamente las protestas del enfermo acerca de que estaba abusando de la situación. Incluso llegó a amenazarlo en que se las cobraría cuando se sintiera con mayor fuerza. Mientras ellos seguían peleando y discutiendo acerca cosas menos relevantes, los azabaches estaban conversando acerca de las sombras. Al igual que Gaara, la reencarnación del mago Clown hizo lo propio y le explicó a Sasuke acerca de las sombras. Lo poco que sabían hasta el momento se lo hizo saber de manera resumida. Debía entender que las peleas serían más difíciles de ahora en adelante. El riesgo estaba aumentando y esperaba que los poderes del card captor igual.

―¡Esto es culpa de esa maldita carta! ―gritó Sasuke alzando la voz frente a Sai―. Si él no hubiera asesinado a las sacerdotisas, no estaría sucediendo nada de esto.

―No es como lo estás pensando ―aclaró el moreno de la falsa sonrisa mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.

―¡¿Estás de su parte?! ―interrogó denotando enojo por la palabras dedicada a la carta―. Asesinó a Hinata y Shion, liberó un demonio y ahora a causa de eso las personas, las cartas y nosotros estamos en peligro.

Uchiha sintió una enorme culpa por haberlo dejado libre. Los rostros de Ino y Sakura durante el funeral de las videntes se le habían sumado a sus pesadillas. Aun no era capaz de entender cómo es que esa carta, justamente _esa_ , fuera quien decidía al sucesor del gran mago Clown. Admiraba la fortaleza de las chicas, pues ambas con una débil sonrisa le prometieron volverse más fuertes. Él sólo pudo devolverles el gesto conteniendo la culpa. Si tan sólo él hubiera sido más poderoso, esa carta habría estado sellada y las otras jóvenes no hubieran muerto. Además aún tenía pendiente recuperar a su carta Burbujas, por las palabras de Sai, ella estaría en peligro. Aún seguían enojados, pero tampoco deseaba seguir viendo morir a quienes él tenía la posibilidad de salvar. No dejaría que siguieran habiendo victimas cuando tenía el poder para evitarlo.

―Ese demonio estaba a punto de liberarse, Charasuke lo volvió a sellar ―dijo Sai cerrando con fuerza el libro que sostenía entre sus manos―. Si realmente hubiera deseado tu muerte, habría dado en tu corazón y no en una zona no vital.

―Eso es mentira. ¡Él simplemente asesinó a dos chicas inocentes y casi me mata también! ―le recordó con frustración por sus palabras en favor del otro.

―La vida de dos vírgenes y la sangre de un mago poderoso ―recitó Sai volviendo a abrir el libro en su mano.

―¿Disculpa? ―preguntó Sasuke sin entender mientras se acercaba a ver la página señalada por el otro.

―Esos son los ingredientes para un hechizo de sellado para un demonio de la envergadura de Menma-sama ―explicó el moreno leyendo la amarillenta hoja del antiguo libro.

―¡No te dirijas a ese imbécil con tanta formalidad! ―protestó Uchiha con molestia por recordar ese estúpido zorro que había vencido a Naruto―. Es imposible que sellara a Menma ¡Ellos estaban juntos!

―Es la verdad ―comentó Sai con una expresión difícil de descifrar. Era más inexpresivo de lo usual―. Si no fuera por su intervención, la fractura que hizo Itachi habría crecido hasta que el demonio finalmente se liberara.

―¿Por qué Itachi sólo fracturó el sello? ―preguntó Uchiha sin entender por qué hizo el trabajo a medias―. Si quería destruirnos a todos, habría roto el sello de un sólo ataque.

―No pudo ―declaró la reencarnación de Clown―. Sólo el mago supremo o en su defecto, su sucesor sería capaz de retirar el sello ―explicó tomando aire antes de exhalarlo pesadamente―. Debido a que ustedes tienen la sangre de Clown por ser sus descendientes tienen poder sobre el sello. Para romperlo o reforzarlo, pero eso sólo sería posible cuando Charasuke elija al sucesor.

Ante esas palabras Sasuke enmudeció. Recordaba ver a la carta usar su sangre en aquel extraño ritual tras asesinar a las sacerdotisas. En ese momento creyó que estaba liberando a su amante. Después de todo, estuvo discutiendo con la sacerdotisa acerca del tal Menma. Mostró gran desprecio por el templo Nakano y sus sacerdotisas, haciéndole pensar en todo menos en un hechizo de refuerzo. Sin embargo, si pensaba un poco más acerca del asunto, ese demonio atravesó el pecho de la carta, hiriéndolo. Supuso que sería de gravedad por el tamaño de la herida, pero al ver a la carta huyendo no le tomó demasiada importancia. Ahora estaba hecho un lío, si tomaba en cuenta las palabras de sus cartas eso significaba que estaba sucediendo algo de lo que intentaron advertirle. Preocupado por ese pensamiento, Sasuke sacó sus cartas Clown de su bolsillo y concentró su magia en su mano intentando comunicarse con ellas.

―¿Ustedes sabían de esto? ―preguntó a gritos a sus cartas―. ¡Respondan! ¡¿Qué le sucedió a Charasuke?! ¡Burbujas! Díganme si ambos están bien ―ordenó sin obtener respuesta alguna―. ¿Por qué no me responden? ―preguntó desesperado siendo observado por Sai.

―Sólo sabemos que Charasuke está en problemas ―comentó el moreno sonriendo con su típica expresión de falsedad.

―Él puede copiar todo tipo de cartas y hacer hechizos que se le dan la gana, nada puede sucederle ―dijo Uchiha intentando convencerse a sí mismo.

―Las cartas Clown cuando están dormidas en el mazo no corren ningún peligro, pero al despertar si no tienen un mago, sí ―explicó la reencarnación de Clown.

No deseaba infundirle miedo al card captor, pero ocultarle las cosas no mejoraría las cosas. Sólo podría significar un problema más serio a futuro. La cautela era primordial en esos momentos. Si dejaba que Sasuke tratara con superficialidad el problema, podría confiarse. Las cartas necesitaban de Sasuke más que nunca antes. Era momento de definir sus prioridades: la venganza contra Itachi o la protección de las cartas. Sabía que el ambicioso azabache optaría por ambas. Desde que habló con las cartas, las comenzó a ver con mayor aprecio, pero no sabía si lo suficiente como para estar por sobre Itachi. De su decisión al respecto dependería el resultado de la batalla contra las sombras.

―Verás, Sasuke-kun los guardianes y las cartas Clown dependen del mago al cual sirven. Si su magia es débil no conseguirá alimentarlos a ambos y perecerán ―explicó Sai decidiéndose a confesarle algo que había mantenido oculto durante tanto tiempo―. Si están libres su magia dura algún tiempo, pero irán muriendo de a poco si no los sella alguien para obtener su magia. Charasuke seguramente estaba preocupado de que Burbujas no fuera sellado por nadie y pereciera ―resumió el azabache para el card captor.

―Pero si están hechos de magia pura, ¡no pueden morir! ―exclamó Uchiha sin creerse que las cartas fueran capaces de terminar sus “vidas”.

―Sí pueden, sin magia, con un mago demasiado débil o si un demonio de alto nivel los lastima gravemente ―enumeró Sai las posibles formas de asesinarlas.

―Charasuke recibió un golpe directo y le dijo a Menma que no moriría tan fácilmente ―replicó Sasuke repitiendo las palabras de la carta en cuestión.

―No ha cambiado ni con tantos siglos ―murmuró Sai casi en un gruñido.

―¿Dijiste algo? ―preguntó el card captor mirándolo extrañado, pero rápidamente pensó en la nueva amenaza para el resto de las cartas fuera de su mazo―. ¿Quieres decir que Charasuke y Burbujas están…?

―Me temo que debemos darnos prisa ―aseguró Sai viendo con seriedad al otro.

Sasuke cerró los ojos un momento concentrándose en las cartas en su mano. “ _Soy el card captor. El último mago de la familia Uchiha”._ Meditó sintiendo su mano más tibia. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con que su mazo estaba brillando. Sus cartas estaban con él, confiaban en su magia y él debía corresponder a esas expectativas. Aunque no pudiera comunicarse verbalmente como antes, podía sentir la confianza de sus cartas en él. Ellas estaban a su servicio y de su buen juicio dependía salvar a todas las demás. Alzó la cabeza con serenidad, pero denotando una confianza inusitada antes de que aquella imagen, tan parecida al mago supremo, fuera rota por el estrepitoso rubio. Naruto luego de haber hablado con Gaara se transformó en guardián y fue volando directo a la cabeza de Sasuke. Le dio de lleno como si de un pelotazo se tratara.

―Maldito Usuratonkachi ―insultó Uchiha sujetando al rubio en su mano y apretándolo como si fuera una bolita antiestrés―. Estaba en un momento de profunda reflexión.

―Deja tus poses dramáticas para otro momento ttebayo ―dijo Uzumaki removiéndose en la mano pálida antes de señalarlo―. ¡Siento la presencia de una carta! ―anunció soltándose del agarre sobre su cuerpo.

―Vayan ―ordenó Sai mirándolos fijamente―, yo me quedaré aquí junto a mi lindo mapache.

―¡No intentes aprovecharte de que no puede moverse mucho! ―gritó el joven de ojos negros en tono imperativo mientras volvía a sujetar al rubio en su mano.

―¡Lo intentaré! ―despidió con una falsa sonrisa mientras alzaba la mano y la movía suavemente.

Sasuke sin perder el tiempo invocó su báculo y usando vuelo, partió de la residencia de Sai junto al rubio. El guardián en su forma de zorrito volaba cerca del card captor guiándolo en el camino correcto. Sin embargo, la intensa lluvia estaba dificultándoles buscar correctamente. Sin mucho esfuerzo tanto el pelirrojo como el joven de ojos azules dedujeron que la carta en cuestión era “lluvia”. El problema radicaba en localizar su cuerpo real. Las gotas de agua caían sobre toda la ciudad, el cielo oscurecido por las nubes parecía infinito y sus fuerzas se reducían a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Aquella sensación de pereza y tristeza, típica de ese tipo de climas, estaba potenciado por la magia. Y no cualquier magia, se sentía cierta malicia enviciando el ambiente.

―¿Soy yo o no estamos yendo a ninguna parte? ―preguntó Uchiha mirando a su mejor amigo delante de él.

―Esta carta está jugando con nosotros ttebayo ―protestó Naruto con las orejas bajadas en señal de vergüenza.

La lluvia repentinamente dejó de caer sobre ambos y al buscar la razón de ello se encontraron con una sorpresa. Estaban envueltos en burbujas individuales. La carta responsable estaba delante de ellos mirándolos fijamente. Sasuke alzó su báculo listo para pelear, pero antes de realizar algún movimiento esperó a ver qué haría. La carta se acercó un poco al card captor y levantó su brazo. Su manga bajó un poco exhibiendo su brazo con una mancha oscura en el mismo. El azabache se acercó al límite de la burbuja e intentó tocarlo. No obstante, la propia carta retiró su brazo antes de hacer contacto. Miró al mago con sus ojos casi rompiendo en llanto y luego señaló al cielo.

―No entiendo qué sucede ttebayo ―admitió Uzumaki mirando a la carta y luego a su mejor amigo―. ¿Qué tiene que ver esa carta con la lluvia?

―Creo que está… herida ―respondió Sasuke con inseguridad sin dejar de mirar a la carta esperando una confirmación―. ¿Eso les sucede cuando las sombras los infectan? ―preguntó a Burbujas recibiendo un asentimiento.

―¿Podemos confiar en una carta infectada? ―cuestionó Naruto inseguro de hacerle caso a una carta que sana los traicionó. Infectada quien sabía de lo que sería capaz.

Uchiha miró detenidamente a Burbujas buscando señales de mentira. Estaba allí, ¿ayudándolos? Los tenía prisioneros en burbujas, mas desde que estaba allí dentro no se sentía tan cansado como antes. Tocó las cartas en su bolsillo sintiendo nuevamente aquella tibieza en ellas. Seguía algo frustrado por no ser capaz de oírlas a voluntad, pero aun así tenía una sensación. Un sentimiento que lo impulsaba a creer en que la ayuda de Burbujas no iba con segundas intenciones. Regresó su mirada a la carta y sacó su mano de la burbuja que lo protegía tocando directamente la herida en el brazo de la carta. Tomó aire y cerró los ojos concentrándose en lo poco que sabía de magia blanca. Confiaba en sus habilidades de purificación. Con una leve luz verdosa consiguió remover esa mancha para asombro del guardián y de la carta.

―Ambos nos equivocamos antes ―habló Uchiha viendo a la carta mientras hablaba con firmeza―. ¿Estarías dispuesto a pelear a mi lado una vez más? ―consultó con calma―. He aprendido mucho de ustedes, pero aún me falta mucho camino ―confesó con sinceridad.

La carta se arrodilló ante él en gesto de penitencia por sus acciones pasadas. Su traición fue un error que debía enmendar. Viendo a Sasuke dispuesto a confiarle una segunda oportunidad decidió iniciar de inmediato con la ayuda a su amo. Al alzar la cabeza dio un asentimiento a su pregunta. La lluvia creaba pequeñas burbujas en el suelo, haciendo más sencillo para la carta expandir las creadas y convertirlas en un camino para el card captor y su guardián. Usando sus habilidades hizo un camino de guía hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de la carta. Sasuke invocó a su carta vuelo y junto a su guardián volaron siendo protegidos por las burbujas creadas anteriormente por la carta. Una vez que llegaron hasta lo más alto del cielo se vieron impedidos de localizar exactamente a la carta debido a las nubes.

―Déjame a mí, Teme ―dijo Uzumaki volando fuera de la burbuja y en medio del cielo volvió a su forma humana―. ¡Toma esto! ―gritó usando la magia concentrada en su mano para dispersar las nubes―. ¡Ahora te toca! ―exclamó viendo al card captor mientras comenzaba a caer hacia el suelo.

La carta burbujas se apresuró a crear unas que fueran lo suficientemente resistentes para amortiguar la caída del rubio. Sasuke se aseguró de que su amigo se encontrara a salvo y luego continuó volando hacia la carta aprovechando que las nubes ya no estaban molestando. La carta lluvia se veía “sucia”. Los ojos negros del mago captaron con facilidad la magia negra con la cual estaba impregnada el agua en las nubes. No le sorprendía haberse debilitado anteriormente. Prácticamente era un ataque directo a todo ser con magia. Había subestimado la amenaza que significaba que una carta tan apacible como lluvia fuera afectada. Por su naturaleza tranquila, según Sai, era una de las cartas más dóciles para sellar.

―¡Lluvia! ―llamó Sasuke con su báculo señalándolo listo para sellarla―. Regresa a… ―habló siendo incapaz de terminar de recitar su conjuro a causa de un ataque.

Las nubes estaban rodeándolo, dificultando encontrar a la carta. Para empeorar su suerte, las nubes se adherían a su cuerpo y expulsaban su magia oscura directamente contra su cuerpo. Actuaban como si de ácido se trataba, pues sentía como si estuvieran quemándolo con agua hirviendo. Soltó un grito de dolor mientras intentaba quitarse de encima esas extrañas nubes. De entre las cartas con las cuales contaba no se le ocurría ninguna que fuera útil contra lluvia. Si intentaba usar trueno moriría electrocutado por su propia magia. Repentinamente vio a la carta lluvia contenida en una enorme burbuja. Mientras más intentaba salir de esa prisión transparente más se ensuciaba de color negro. Era como una especie de brea, negra y pegajosa escurriendo por la superficie. Uchiha volteó a mirar a su alrededor topándose con burbujas reteniendo a la carta con todas sus fuerzas. Le dio una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de agradecimiento y volvió a concentrarse en su tarea.

―Carta que fuiste creada por Clown ―recitó Sasuke alzando el báculo por sobre su cabeza―. ¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces! ―gritó forzándola a volverse una carta.

La misma voló a su mano cuando el hechizo terminó de efectuarse. Se veía sucia y maltratada, pero al tocar la mano del azabache comenzó a limpiarse. Retomó sus colores brillantes y la expresión de la imagen dejó de mostrarse adolorida y enojada para volver a tener esa sonrisa amable que siempre la caracterizó. El moreno sonrió agradecido de verla regresar a la normalidad. Se acercó a la carta burbujas y acarició su cabeza felicitándole por su ayuda. La carta dio una suave sonrisa y regresó a su forma de carta. En ese momento Uchiha no podía estar más feliz, sus cartas estaban a salvo en su mazo.

―¡Teme ayúdame! ―gritó Naruto desde abajo al haberse ido burbujas sobre la cual estaba flotando desapareció.

―Regresa a tu forma de guardián, idiota ―regañó descendiendo para atraparlo.

Era una suerte que aun estuviera usando la carta vuelo para atrapar a ese despistado. Lo sujetó entre sus brazos y mientras lo regañaba iba volando de regreso a la casa de Sai. En el camino vio de reojo a Charasuke. Estaba sentado en lo alto de un edificio con la sombra de un enorme zorro negro detrás de él. Uchiha estuvo tentado a acercarse a él, pero en cuestión de un parpadeo desapareció de su vista. Parpadeó varias veces lleno de confusión. ¿Era real o un producto de su imaginación lo que acababa de ver?

CONTINUARÁ…


	11. Cap 11: Elsueño de un payaso

Cap 11: El sueño de un payaso

Los ojos aguamarina se abrieron repentinamente. Gaara se sentó en la cama y observó desorientado a su alrededor. Lo último que recordaba era estar en la habitación de Sai hablando con Uzumaki. Su expresión se tornó preocupada al ir acomodando sus últimos recuerdos. Su mago había partido junto al rubio a enfrentarse a una carta enloquecida y posiblemente a aquellas sombras. Y él no fue. Era el peor momento para encontrarse indispuesto. Apretó los labios y se dispuso levantarse para ir en busca de Sasuke. Se detuvo al sentir su mano repentinamente sujetada por otra. Una pálida y bastante fría a su parecer. El dueño de la misma ni siquiera se molestó en despegar la mirada de su, al parecer, muy interesante lectura. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar sentir las mejillas levemente calientes al darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba.

—Sai —llamó con seriedad elevando su brazo para exhibir como lo tenía sujeto—. ¿Por qué estás sujetando mi mano? ―preguntó controlándose para ocultar el pudor.

—¿Por qué no lo haría? ―cuestionó el azabache cerrando su libro para prestar atención completa al otro.

—No te hagas el gracioso conmigo ―ordenó Gaara gruñéndole por aquella cara que parecía burlarse de su persona.

—Estabas desmayado ―respondió sin darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto―. Luego de hablar con Naruto-kun, te desvaneciste así que te dejé en mi cuarto ―explicó antes de sujetar la mano del guardián y besarla como si de un caballero se tratara―. De nada ―comentó con burla.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó levantándose con prisas—. ¡Debiste llevarme a mi departamento, idiota! ―regañó con las cejas juntas mientras buscaba sus pertenencias.

—¿Yo? ―cuestionó la reencarnación de Clown señalándose a sí mismo―. Un delgado, delicado y sexy morenazo como yo, ¿cargando el doble de su peso? ¿Quieres provocarme una hernia? ―bromeó pasándole en mano su billetera. La cual había guardado en el cajón de la mesa de noche junto a las llaves.

—Tienes magia ―le recordó sujetando sus pertenencias mientras hacía una corta reverencia en muestra de gratitud.

—No la uso para mi beneficio personal ―contestó con simpleza.

Los ojos claros se quedaron unos instantes fijos en el moreno. Era cierto que nunca lo había visto usar magia para hacerse de millonario o molestar personas que se metían con él. Algunos bravucones que lo insultaban podrían haber terminado convertidos en sapos si Sai así se lo propusiese. En parte, envidiaba mucho ese autocontrol del otro. Gaara se criticaba a sí mismo no ser capaz de controlar su propia ira. Cuando perdía el control sucedían tragedias como la de su familia. Si hubiera poseído esa templanza que mostraba Sai, los resultados hubieran sido muy diferentes. Estaba a punto de dedicarle unas palabras de halago cuando algo llamó su atención. En la misma habitación donde estaba la cama había un escritorio con varios muñecos de felpa. Tenían cabello puntiagudo y rojo, velas rojas a su alrededor y algunas fotos suyas, tomadas sin su conocimiento.

—Esos muñecos de mí... ―señaló con el dedo índice. Al demonio eso de que no usaba magia para beneficio propio, ¡le estaba haciendo brujería!

—No uso la magia blanca para beneficio personal ―repitió con una falsa y algo traviesa sonrisa―. Por otro lado... Los amarres son magia negra, prohibida y cara.

—Más te vale no asesinar ningún pollo o cabra por mí ―advirtió sabiendo lo inútil que sería intentar meterle algo de sentido común a ese tipo.

—¿Estás bromeando? ―preguntó Sai casi a gritos cambiando su expresión a una indignada―. Conseguir una cabra sale carísimo, más de lo que mi cartera puede soportar.

―Como me llegue a enterar que me hiciste algún hechizo loco o raro… ―dijo Gaara sujetando al moreno para atraerlo hacia sí mismo buscando infundirle miedo con su amenaza.

―¡Me gustas cuando te pones agresivo! ―exclamó ignorando totalmente las palabras del guardián―. ¿Quieres ponerte salvaje? ¿Aquí? En mi cuarto, con mi cama cerca ―le recordó moviendo la cabeza para hacerle notar ese detalle―. Tengo condones listos… ―canturreó.

―¡Eres imposible! ―gritó soltándolo antes de salir de aquel sitio. Sin embargo, al llegar a la puerta se detuvo un momento y sin voltearse prosiguió―. Aun así… Te agradezco haber cuidado de mí ―habló antes de salir de su habitación.

El guardián se apresuró a salir para no darle tiempo a responder. Lo último que quería era que sus palabras fueran usadas para algo perverso u obsceno como solía suceder. Recorrió la casa sin problemas hasta salir al patio, fue allí cuando notó la hora. Se había hecho de noche. ¿Tantas horas estuvo dormido? Pensó en ir a preguntarles a Sasuke y Naruto como les fue con la carta lluvia, ―se negaba a volver donde Sai―, pero a esas horas. Se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano por no preguntar a la reencarnación de Clown en vez de distraerse. Empero, ver muñecos con su apariencia y fotos espantarían a cualquiera. “ _Supongo que si les hubiera sucedido algo me lo habría dicho, ¿verdad?”_. Pensó aun indeciso de si ir a la casa de sus amigos o regresar a su departamento y esperar a verlos en la escuela. Eran pasadas la medianoche, por lo cual ajeno a los debates internos del pelirrojo, los otros dos ya se encontraban en el mundo de los sueños…

_―_ _Pasen, pasen damas y señoritas_ _―gritó un joven azabache mirando a su alrededor._

_El adolescente en cuestión vestía unos pantalones de cuero y una camisa blanca ancha. Una ropa muy inusual para alguien en pleno Japón feudal. Probablemente se trataba de un extranjero trayendo algún acto itinerante. Cosa que resultaba llamativo a la vista y captaba de inmediato la curiosidad de quienes caminaban por aquellas calles. Los hombres vestidos en sus tradicionales yukatas y las mujeres con bellos kimonos se acercaban atraídos por la animosa voz del chico. De la nada hizo aparecer en su mano una rosa delante de los ojos de todos. A paso firme caminó hasta una joven de cabellos castaños y se la regaló mostrando su mejor sonrisa galante. En un chasquido de dedos hizo aparecer en su mano un sombrero de copa, el cual lanzó al aire dejándolo caer directamente sobre su cabeza._

_―Mi nombres es Uchiha Sasuke ―se presentó haciendo una reverencia―. He nacido en este bello país, pero fui criado en tierras lejanas donde aprendí los misterios del mundo ―afirmó mostrando el interior de su sombrero de copa del cual salieron volando múltiples palomas._

_Las personas veían maravilladas los trucos del simpático chico. Él les regalaba una animada sonrisa mientras daba vueltas mostrando diversos trucos con sus palomas. Las hacía volar de manera sincronizada usando sus dedos para indicarles hacia donde ir. Formaban figuras sencillas en el aire mientras revoloteaban a su alrededor. Un fuerte aleteo hizo caer varias plumas alrededor del cuerpo del mago y una ventisca rodeó su cuerpo haciendo que las plumas impidieran ver claramente al azabache. En cuestión de un parpadeo desapareció de ese lugar para hacerse presente en medio de la multitud. Sonrió divertido cuando notó la sorpresa de su público de tenerlo allí. Nadie se dio cuenta del momento en el cual logró ubicarse allí sin ser visto. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y varios le brindaron gustosamente unas monedas por el espectáculo._

_―Eres un charlatán ―dijo un chico rubio parándose delante del mago._

_―¿Disculpa? ―preguntó Uchiha alzando la mirada para verlo de frente―. Mi magia es real ―aseguró ofendido de semejante afirmación._

_―La magia no es real, sólo haces unos trucos tontos para engañar a los ingenuos ―explicó el joven cruzado de brazos._

_―¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme eso? ―interrogó el moreno mirándolo cada vez más enojado._

_―Uzumaki Menma ―se presentó orgulloso antes de torcer el gesto de manera socarrona―. ¿Y tú eres…?_

_―¡¿Qué?! ―exclamó mientras se movía mostrando un enorme letrero en el cual pintó su nombre para sus actos―. ¿Acaso no ves mis actos y osas criticarlos? ―cuestionó creyendo ridículo ser acusado de farsante cuando ni su nombre se sabía―. Lo digo en cada presentación. Soy Uchiha Sasuke, el payaso ilusionista ―se presentó._

_―Yo creo que sólo eres un payaso ―se burló el otro antes de darse la vuelta._

_―Bastardo ―gruñó el azabache con un leve tic en el ojo al darse cuenta de que perdía el tiempo con ese sujeto―. Y me decía a mí charlatán ―se quejó al ver una carta del tarot en el suelo. Supuso que se le cayó al otro durante su discusión._

_Y esa no fue la única vez que se vieron. Durante los días siguientes el rubio asistía a cada función del otro sólo a mirar y a comentar alguna que otra cosa acerca de unas cartas del tarot robadas. Sasuke no se las había robado, pero se negaba a devolverlas si no se disculpaba por sus comentarios. En cada función iba a verlo y siempre quedaba una carta olvidada. En una ocasión consiguió ver el momento en el cual se le cayó, pero guardó silencio. Tuvo la intención de avisarle que se le estaba quedando, mas cuando volvió a soltarle aquel molesto mote, se calló. No le gustaba que le estuviera remarcando ser un payaso. Él no le veía nada de malo a ser uno y Menma no tenía derecho a decirle en ese tono lo que era. Sin embargo, tenerlo todo el tiempo rondando y dejándose sus cartas lo llegó a hartar. Así que un día se tomó la molestia de buscar por toda la ciudad los puestos de adivinación. Encontró algunos, pero en ellos no se encontraba Menma, así que pidió indicaciones para llegar a él._

_―¡Oye! ―llamó Sasuke acercándose a un puesto de adivinación con el apellido del otro―. ¡Chico aburrido! ¡Estreñido! ¡Idiota arruina funciones! ―insultó esperando que le atendiera._

_―¿Buscas a Menma-chan? ―preguntó una mujer pelirroja regalándole una amable sonrisa mientras salía de la casa._

_―Oh ―exclamó el joven de ojos negros sonrojándose por la vergüenza―. Disculpe, hermosa dama ―se apresuró a decir mientras besaba el dorso de su mano gentilmente―. No era mi intención que una joven como usted oyera semejante vocabulario._

_―¡Aléjate de mi madre! ―ordenó Menma apareciendo desde atrás de la mujer para darle un fuerte golpe en la morena cabeza._

_―Ten más cuidado, querido ―pidió la fémina mirándolo serio―. Podría convertirse en tu padrastro ttebanne._

_―¡¿Padrastro?! ―gritaron horrorizados los menores._

_―Soy muy joven para hacerme cargo de este maleducado ―señaló Sasuke mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo índice―. Aunque si lo pienso bien podría castigarle por ser un entrometido en asuntos ajenos ―meditó dudando un poco―. ¿Qué hacer? Si me casara miles de chicas morirían de pena. Esta belleza es toda una maldición ―dramatizó recibiendo un pellizco en la mejilla por parte del rubio._

_―Bromeo, bromeo ―confesó la mayor mientras reía a carcajadas―. Me disculpo por jugar contigo. Mi nombre es Uzumaki Kushina, soy la madre de Menma-chan._

_La pelirroja invitó al recién llegado a pasar con un gesto de la mano de la mano. El joven de los ojos oscuros miraba curioso ese lugar. No había notado que sólo la parte del frente estaba dedicada a ser una “casa de adivinación”. Detrás de la misma se encontraba una casa tradicional japonesa. Le pareció curioso el estilo de oráculo que habían elegido para el frente. Aun así no le tomó importancia creyendo que al igual que él, ellos eran extranjeros. Lo cual podría explicar el color del cabello de ambos tan atípico en Japón. Llegó hasta una especie de sala donde había una carta en medio de la mesa. Según contó, tenía cincuenta y un cartas de tarot, prueba de que Menma había asistido a esa cantidad de funciones suyas. Levantó la carta entre sus dedos viéndola curioso. Era una carta con un arlequín en ella. Trató de hacer memoria de si esa carta pertenecía al tarot. Él no era afín a cosas de la adivinación, por lo cual ni siquiera se había fijado bien en cada carta. Sacó de su bolsillo las demás cartas y las juntó._

_―Ten tus cartas ―dijo Sasuke dándoselas al rubio en la mano―. Deja de hacerte publicidad en MIS actos ―ordenó con el ceño fruncido._

_―¿Un payaso? ―preguntó mirando las cartas topándose con la última que levantó Uchiha._

_―Sí ―comentó con extrañeza el azabache―. No tengo idea porqué tienes una carta tan tonta en tu mazo de las estafas, pero yo creo que…_

_―¡Eres tú! ―exclamó Kushina al ver la carta junto a su hijo, dejando al recién llegado desconcertado._

_―Esto… lo digo en cada acto, soy el payaso ilusionista ―comentó aclarando lo obvio._

_―No, tonto ―regañó el rubio sujetando la mano del otro―. Tú eres esta carta ―afirmó mirándolo seriamente._

_―Ya te devolví tus cartas, así que creo que yo mejor me voy de aquí ―habló mientras retrocedía lentamente siendo detenido por las manos de Kushina en sus hombros._

_―¿Por qué no te sientas? ―preguntó amablemente, pero su sonrisa no estaba dándole buena espina―. Enseguida te explicaremos todo ttebanne ―aseguró presionando sus dedos en los hombros del otro._

_―Escúchame bien ―dijo Menma llamando su atención―. Tú y yo estamos destinados ―declaró con seriedad._

_No obstante, el azabache sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño papel y lápiz. Comenzó a escribir ante la mirada extrañada de los otros dos. Lejos de ponerse serio o impaciente, se sentó a la mesa para apoyar el papel y escribir con mayor claridad. Curiosos los Uzumaki se acercaron a leer lo que estaba tan apurado en anotar. Se trataba de la frase que el blondo acababa de decirle. Había una larga lista de frases románticas antes que esa. El joven de ojos azules gruñó antes de sujetarlo por el cuello de su ropa y reclamarle por su descortesía._

_―¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? ―interrogó intentando no perder los papeles._

_―Eso que dijiste es una gran frase para conseguir chicas ―respondió el azabache con una sonrisa pícara―. Claro que jamás te funcionaría conmigo, pero puedo usarla en mis actos ―confesó entre gestos coquetos―. No me molestaría si una linda dama me acosara o si lo hiciera tu linda madre ―comentó guiñándole el ojo a la susodicha._

_―¡Deja de una vez a mi madre, depravado! ―ordenó Uzumaki sacudiéndolo como si así pudiera tirarle esas ideas tontas._

_―Además soy sacerdotisa, no podría tener nada contigo, pequeño ―aclaró Kushina tomándose a bromas las frases del menor._

_―Pero si tiene un hijo ―dijo Uchiha mostrándose confundido―. Uno bastante feo, malhumorado, agresivo y maleducado. Seguro es adoptado ―habló con una sonrisa divertida para molestar al otro―. Es imposible que una mujer como usted tuviera esta cosa._

_―Lamento decepcionarte ―replicó Menma con sarcasmo―, pero tendrás que acostumbrarte porque tú y yo tenemos un destino que cumplir._

_―Mi único destino, propósito y razón de vivir es robar sonrisas de las personas ―declaró Sasuke con firmeza y una seriedad no mostrada antes―. Por eso soy un payaso itinerante. Haré felices a las personas._

_―Renuncia a eso ―ordenó con molestia―. No llegarás a ningún sitio con esas tonterías._

_―¿Así? ―cuestionó Uchiha mirándolo con desprecio―. ¿Y cuál es ese tan grandioso destino que nos espera juntos?_

_―Nuestro destino es…_

―¡Despierta! ―gritó el card captor mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza a Naruto usando el báculo mágico.

―¡¿Qué demonios sucede contigo, Teme?! ―gritó Uzumaki viendo al moreno y al otro guardián en su habitación.

―Fuiste atacado por la carta “Sueño” ―explicó Gaara señalando la mano del card captor donde estaba la carta sellada.

―Así es ―secundó Sasuke acercándose a revisar a su mejor amigo―. Esta carta estaba infectada por las sombras. Aparentemente me puso a dormir al igual que a ti.

―Por suerte yo fui a ver a Sasuke y noté la presencia de la carta ―explicó el pelirrojo.

Mas, sin saberlo Uchiha había tenido el mismo sueño que el guardián de cabellos dorados. No entendía por qué se vio a sí mismo como un payaso. Uno muy triste cabía agregar. Durante todo aquel sueño se sentía triste y solo. Hasta que se topó con ese tal “Menma”. Recordaba el nombre al haberlo oído de parte de la carta Charasuke cuando estuvo junto al demonio. Empero, ese sueño lo desconcertaba mucho. Un demonio y una carta no podían ser las mismas personas de su sueño. Carecía completamente de lógica, así que se lo atribuyó a una jugarreta de la carta. Al fin y al cabo los sueños no siempre tenían un significado profundo o lógico. Podían tratarse de simples tonterías al azar para distraerlos. Con la carta sellada no había porqué seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. Al siguiente día le contarían a Sai de lo sucedido, pero la reencarnación de Clown no necesitaba de sus explicaciones…

―¿No te cansas de intervenir en la vida de los demás? ―preguntó Charasuke sentado en el escritorio de Sai.

―Tú no tienes derecho a reclamarme cuando tienes una marca hecha por Itachi ―respondió Sai sonriendo falsamente.

―Yo no la pedí ―dijo chasqueando la lengua con molestia―. Además esto no significa nada. No es como si fuera a darle algún beneficio.

―Mentiroso ―acusó la reencarnación de Clown mirándolo con condescendencia―. Le estás dando un beneficio al permitirle recolectar las cartas.

―Es lo justo, él también lleva la sangre del mago Clown ―aseguró viendo con molestia la bola de cristal en la mesa de Sai.

Si había algo que fastidiaba a Charasuke era la mención del _“destino_ ”. Esa maldita palabra los había condenado a Menma y a Kushina en el pasado y no permitiría que nadie volviera a pasar por eso. Maldijo al moreno de la falsa sonrisa por su descaro al usar a la carta sueño para forzar los sentimientos de Naruto y Sasuke. El día que conoció a su amante era sagrado. Había intentado ocultar lo mucho que lo alteraba ver nuevamente el momento donde fueron atados. Una estúpida profecía y una frase de parte del otro los dejó unidos. Tendría que meter mano si quería separar al card captor de aquel rubio. Una unión entre ellos sólo volvería a llamar al desastre como le sucedió a él.

―Tú y yo sabemos las reglas ―le recordó Sai mirándolo con molestia―. Itachi las ha roto desde lo de su guardián.

―Sólo estoy cumpliendo mi rol ―replicó mostrándose seguro pese a saber que sus palabras eran una vil mentira.

―Tú rol no incluye andar divulgando secretos ajenos ―acusó el azabache parándose de su silla para acercarse al otro.

―No tengo idea de que me estás hablando ―mintió con una sonrisa burlesca―. Yo no he dicho nada, me he mantenido imparcial.

―Si fueras imparcial Itachi ni siquiera sería candidato a sucesor, pero lo mantienes allí por la culpa ―explicó Sai desafiando al otro con la mirada.

―¡No es culpa! ―defendió Charasuke enojado por tal acusación.

―Sólo estás prolongando lo inevitable. Terminarás haciéndote más daño ―advirtió la reencarnación del mago Clown mirándolo con pena y lástima.

Charasuke apretó los puños con indecisión por aquella verdad. Sabía lo que tenía que suceder, pero quería evitarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Las palabras de Itachi le habían traído esperanzas y aquellas promesas no hacían más que alimentar un deseo que iba contra su razón de existir. ¿Tenía derecho a soñar? Una existencia indigna de ser como él, podía anhelar algo que jamás se le permitiría. Sólo quería una cosa en la vida. Mas el precio era alto y la poca cordura de la que disponía pedía no dejarse endulzar el oído. Su corazón sangraba por su gran amor prohibido. Sai juraba insistentemente que había forma de solucionarlo, pero no le creía. Demasiadas veces se falló. Era de sabios saber cuándo bajar los brazos. Mientras Charasuke seguía en sus cavilaciones, el otro azabache se le acercó y colocó sus manos en los hombros contrarios.

―Por una vez. Permítete ser feliz ―pidió la reencarnación de Clown mirándolo con lástima.

―Yo no lo sé… ―respondió dudoso.

―No tiene caso que sigas peleando una guerra que ya no te corresponde. Tú simplemente podrías dejar que todo siga su curso natural.

La carta había dejado que el cabello cubriera sus ojos, no tenía el valor de mirar al otro de frente. Debió darle la razón en sus, tan acertadas, palabras. Él se movió más que nada por un sentido de remordimiento. Para aliviar su ennegrecida consciencia. Sólo quería lavarse la sangre de los Uchiha de sus manos. Sus juicios siempre terminaban en catástrofes. ¿Su manera de juzgar estaba mal? El mago Clown le encomendó la tarea de seleccionar al sucesor, pero todo lo que había conseguido hasta el momento era asesinar al pobre iluso que osara desafiarlo.

―No puedes dejar las cosas así ―interrumpió Menma en su forma de zorrito negro.

―¿Qué haces tú aquí? ―interrogó con fastidio Sai al ver a ese animal dentro de su propiedad y más grave, metiendo sus narices donde no le concernía.

―Yo siempre estoy al lado de Charasuke ―respondió de manera altanera erizando levemente su pelaje―. Para encargarme de personas como tú.

―Eres una molestia, pequeño demonio ―insultó Sai separándose de la carta previendo su reacción.

―¿Algún problema con eso? ―interrogó Charasuke apareciendo a espaldas del otro azabache colocando apenas su dedo índice en la columna del otro―. Sai ―completó su pregunta llamándolo por su nombre.

“ _Es rápido”._ Pensó algo preocupado Sai, si bien no le causó un daño directo sí estaba demostrándole algo: su poder para hacer lo que se le diera la gana. Si en un momento de locura o un arrebato decidía matarlo, ni siquiera tendría tiempo de defenderse. Así de temible le resultaba. Los ojos oscuros de la reencarnación de Clown buscaron al zorrito, viendo la clara burla en su mirar. Estaba seguro de que en su interior estaba celebrando prematuramente una victoria que no pensaba concederle.

―Ninguno ―respondió finalmente sonriendo con aquella falsedad característica suya.

―Entones nos vamos por ahora ―dijo Charasuke mientras el zorrito subía a su hombro―. Deja de meterte en los sueños ajenos, ni siquiera la magia puede controlar el corazón de una persona ―aconsejó antes de retirarse de ese lugar.

Al salir de la mansión de Sai el zorrito alzó su hocico hacia el cielo viendo las nubes negras. Estaba dejando de ser aquel amanecer de un día soleado que se pronosticó la noche anterior. Su bello amanecer con un destellante sol estaba opacado por unas espesas nubes presagiando tormenta. No pudo evitar mirar a Charasuke buscando leer sus sentimientos en esos momentos. Podía casi jurar que entendía los pensamientos cruzando su mente, pero confirmarlos era peor. Sin embargo, ni siquiera necesito preguntar nada, pues el otro habló de rompiendo el silencio entre ellos.

―Lo siento, Menma ―dijo el azabache mirando al cielo con tristeza―. Te fallé, lo hice hace tanto y de nuevo ahora.

―Te lo he repetido tantas veces ―suspiró al verlo angustiarse cada vez más―. Si tanta culpa sientes sólo muere de una vez.

―Eso desearía, pero… ―respondió tomando aire antes de mirarlo con una expresión más seria en su rostro, ocultando los rastros de desesperación―. Iría contra la voluntad de Clown. Para lo que fui creado, mi propósito, mi destino, todo perdería sentido.

―Entonces al menos deja de culparte por lo que sucedió ―pidió Menma mirándolo con la misma seriedad―. Yo te mentí aquella vez, rompí nuestra promesa.

―Al menos debería estar feliz de que no me traicionaras como lo hizo Itachi ―dijo con cierto sarcasmo y resentimiento guardado en sus palabras.

―Podría hacerlo ―le recordó con dureza haciéndole caer el peso de la realidad―. Soy un demonio, es lo que hacemos tomar ventaja de los corazones débiles.

―Yo te amo tanto que no me importaría ser devorado por uno.

―Eso es lo que más me preocupa de ti.

―Suena bastante irónico viniendo de alguien que me desea la muerte a cada momento.

―Si de verdad me amaras morirías de una buena vez.

―Yo moriré sólo cuando tú lo hagas, mientras sigas en este mundo yo también lo haré.

―Te acompañaré en la muerte misma si así lo deseas ―prometió con un gran cariño y devoción guardado en esas palabras.

―¿Crees que exageré con Sai?

―No ―negó moviendo la cabeza antes de fruncir un poco el ceño―. A mí también me molesto que ese idiota intentara forzar los sentimientos de Naruto por Sasuke y viceversa usando uno de nuestros recuerdos.

―Sai sólo cuenta con algunos fragmentos de la memoria del mago Clown ―explicó el azabache mirando hacia el cielo―. Irónicamente Sasuke no lleva ninguno consigo.

―Pero lleva la sangre de Clown hay ciertos hechizos y objetos que sólo él e Itachi podrán hacer. Incluso objetos como el báculo mágico jamás reaccionaran ante Sai.

―Eso convierte a Itachi en el más peligroso…

―Charasuke ―llamó Menma mirándolo serio―. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tengamos antes de que se enteré de la verdad?

―Espero que tarde demasiado ―espetó con molestia―. No quiero perderte. No sé qué haría si vuelvo a quedarme solo

―Oye ―llamó el joven de ojos azules acercando su rostro al contrario―. Yo no puedo estar contigo para siempre, pero lo único eterno que puedo prometerte son mis sentimientos por ti.

―Los siglos te han ablandado mucho ―se burló sonriendo pese a las lágrimas que asomaban tímidamente en sus ojos―. Suenas bastante cursi.

―No desperdiciaría mi oportunidad a tu lado ―aseguró riendo por lo bajo.

―Hablando de oportunidades…

―Si vas a preguntar sobre ir a algún club de mala muerte olvídalo ―aclaró Menma soltando un bufido mientras se erizaba lentamente.

―Qué manera de arruinar tan bonito momento. Podría haber estado por pedirte una linda cita ―dijo Charasuke haciendo un puchero.

―¿Ibas a pedir eso?

―No, realmente no, pero me gusta las caras que haces cuando te agarro desprevenido ―dijo entre carcajadas Charasuke.

Para las personas en la calle el joven azabache iba hablando solo. Incluso varios lo evitaban al notarlo loco. Asumieron con rapidez que se trataba de alguien con algún tipo de padecimiento psicológico, por ello ni se molestaron en dirigirle la palabra. Dejaron que paseara con esa enorme y eufórica sonrisa que los hacia imaginar que estaba drogado o bajo los efectos de alguna sustancia ilegal. Lo que no sabían es que desde hacía mucho tiempo que no sonreía con una alegría tan autentica. Aunque estaba indignado de que usaron un recuerdo de él para manipular al card captor trajo consigo algo bueno. Poder ver nuevamente a Kushina. Aquella amable mujer que jamás olvidaría. Siguió su camino permitiéndose ser ignorante del peligro tan sólo por unos instantes. Desde lo alto de uno de aquellos edificios los observaba Itachi mientras chasqueaba la lengua con molestia.

CONTINUARÁ…


	12. Cap 12: El deseo de una carta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como el lunes no actualicé, hoy cap doble :D

Cap 12: El deseo de una carta

Los días habían transcurrido con relativa tranquilidad pese a la presencia de las sombras. Para Sasuke no era ningún problema purificar a las cartas infectadas, así que estaba muy tranquilo al respecto de eso. Mas, una noche las oscuras nubes cubrieron parcialmente la luna llena. Una señal de mal augurio muy conocida por todo mago que se preciara de serlo. Los más susceptibles al cambio en el aire pronto se dieron cuenta de una presencia desagradable. La magia de aquella persona estaba corrompida. Pese a estar apenas apareciendo en Konoha, su fuerza acrecentaba la sensación de asco en sus pares. Aquellos ojos rojizos resplandecieron desde lo alto del poste de luz en el cual se encontraba parado. Desde sus casas, Sasuke, Sai y ambos guardianes observaron la luna a través de sus respectivas ventanas. Podrían salir a investigar, pero no lo encontraban conveniente. El más interesado en ir para completar su venganza tan sólo pudo apretar los puños conteniendo su odio. Sabía que estaba en la ciudad, pero no su ubicación exacta.

―Podría estar tendiéndome una trampa ―meditó Sasuke crujiendo los dientes con impotencia.

Salir sin saber en qué dirección debía ir, era un suicidio. Su casa contaba con una antigua protección mágica que impedía la entrada de entidades malignas. Eso incluía a Itachi desde el asesinato de sus progenitores, pues la magia corrompida era rechazada al entrar en contacto con la barrera. Tampoco podía acudir al apoyo de Sai o los guardianes. Para reunirse con ellos tendría que abandonar la barrera o bien, ellos las suyas. Lo prudente era permanecer resguardados hasta la mañana. Durante el día la magia oscura se debilitaba bastante, mientras la suya aumentaría de manera proporcionalmente inversa. Y aun con todo ese razonamiento lógico tras la decisión tomada, siguió intranquilo e incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Aquel asesino se paseaba libre por la ciudad, siendo él quien permanecía preso en su propia casa.

―Es mejor que revise algunos antiguos hechizos ―se intentó consolar así mismo.

El más joven de los Uchiha abandonó su posición frente a la ventana y caminó hacia la biblioteca. Allí donde durante generaciones su familia había resguardado pergaminos con todos sus conocimientos mágicos; hechizos, pociones, maldiciones. Tantos secretos estaban en ese lugar. Deseó que jamás hubieran existido en primer lugar. Fue a causa de los mismos que su hermano se volvió de esa manera, por aquellos secretos Itachi asesinó a sus padres. Sin embargo, ahora debía no sólo protegerlos sino usarlos. Eran su esperanza para proteger el orden existente. Su misión se había vuelto ser la cabeza de la familia, el sucesor del mago Clown. Ese era el propósito que intentaba lograr su hermano y para evitarlo tendría que adelantarse y hacer justicia con sus propias manos.

Charasuke también se había percatado de aquella presencia en la ciudad. Estuvo haciendo guardia fuera de la mansión Uchiha, observando en silencio su proceder. A su lado estaba una sombra impropia de su figura. Una entidad oscura con figura de zorro con nueve colas. Ocultar la magia en el interior de ambos no fue ningún problema. Incluso estando a tan sólo cien metros de Sasuke, éste ni siquiera sospechaba de su estadía en los alrededores. Los sentidos del joven mago estaban más enfocados en el objetivo de su venganza. Por ello siguió leyendo y desempolvando uno a uno los libros que pretendía leer. Le esperaba una larga noche en vela. Mejor prepararse con algo para pasarla. O quizás para esperar. Nunca se sabía si Itachi no intentaría apropiarse de su herencia.

―Ha decidido quedarse en casa ―comentó Charasuke sonriendo enigmáticamente.

―Una decisión muy prudente. ¿No te parece? ―preguntó su acompañante.

―Lo es, pero me temo que no es suficiente ―agregó mientras cerraba los ojos un momento.

―¿Qué harás ahora que ha regresado a Konoha? ―interrogó Menma preocupado al verlo permanecer en silencio tan pensativo.

―Sí, Charasuke ―agregó una tercera voz desde arriba de su posición―. ¿Qué harás ahora que regresé? ―preguntó el recién llegado en un tono entre divertido y burlón.

―¡Itachi! ―exclamó alzando la mirada encontrándolo parado en el tejado de una casa cercana―. ¿Vienes por Sasuke? ―inquirió poniéndose en guardia.

―No precisamente ―respondió mirando en dirección de la mansión Uchiha.

Al verlo mirar hacia otro lado vio la oportunidad para atacar y así lo hizo. Dio un salto directo hacia el otro siendo esquivado por un simple movimiento de cabeza. Apenas si el mago tuvo que ladear su cabeza hacia la izquierda para eludir su golpe. Charasuke frunció el ceño al ver aquella simpleza con la que actúo el mayor. Nada más tocar el tejado se dio impulso nuevamente y retomó los ataques físicos contra aquel Uchiha. Itachi ni siquiera hacía hechizos en su contra. Sólo lo eludía de manera sencilla como si estuviera jugando con él. Todo combinado con aquella sonrisa presumida y tranquila. Ingenuamente creyó que había cambiado en algo desde que casi lo asesinó con su espada. Empero, lo único que cambió fue su diferencia de poder. Llevando su marca en su pecho estaba en desventaja, todo por haberle dado esa maldita oportunidad ahora parecía un novato a su lado.

―Maldito ―insultó la carta respirando de manera agitada―. Te sacaré de aquí por la fuerza de ser necesario ―amenazó con sus ojos tornándose rojos.

―Tú no estás mucho mejor que…

―¡Cállate! ―ordenó volviendo a atacar. Soltó un grito de guerra y se lanzó contra él.

―Es inútil intentar vencerme con ataques tan repetitivos y predecibles ―criticó Itachi invocando su espada de mago.

—No podrás acercarte a Sasuke —advirtió Charasuke mientras juntaba sus manos concentrando su magia en sus manos.

—La barrera no significa nada para mí —declaró Itachi mostrándose completamente confiado de sus habilidades—, pero para ti...

La carta se sorprendió por aquellas palabras. Sería complicado enfrentar al Uchiha si se refugiaba en el terreno de la barrera. Lo peor es que ni siquiera Sasuke sabía acerca de esa falla. El mayor de los hermanos Uchiha no tenía problemas para entrar y robar los secretos de la familia. Peor aún, si penetraba en aquel terreno conseguiría estar a solas con Sasuke. Maldijo para sus adentros. Usar magia contra un mago siendo sólo una carta significaría terminar sellado. Su único as bajo la manga era su nombre. Soltó un suspiro y preparó su siguiente movimiento.

—No lograrás volver allí —declaró determinado Charasuke poniéndose frente a la casa—. Luego de lo qué hiciste a tus padres no debes volver ―advirtió con una mirada completamente seria.

—Muy cínico de tu parte decirme eso —respondió Itachi mientras sacaba su espada.

—El tesoro de los Uchiha ―exclamó sorprendido de verlo nuevamente.

—Veo que lo reconoces —murmuró el mayor.

Charasuke sabía que siendo una simple carta no podría vencer a un objeto sagrado como esa espada. Cerró los ojos visualizando su propia derrota. Si no lograba parar a Itachi se enfrentaría a Sasuke y no podía permitir eso. No en esos momentos, pues el poder del card captor era demasiado frágil. Sólo conseguiría que le roben las cartas ya atrapadas. Intentaba seguir pensando en alguna estrategia, pero el mago no le daba respiro con sus ataques realizados con la espada. Repetidas veces lo estuvo cortando en puntos no vitales. Empero, pese a la leve gravedad de sus heridas, la cantidad sí comenzó a hacerle efecto. Estaba mareándose por la magia oscura que corría a través de la espada como si de un veneno se tratara. 

―Este es el fin, Charasuke ―advirtió Itachi antes de darle una patada en el abdomen mandándolo a volar contra la barrera.

Al menor contacto contra ella, Charasuke comenzó a convulsionar y gritar de dolor. Él no era precisamente un ser puro, por ello estaba siendo repelido como un enemigo. El ruido y la alteración del campo mágico alertó a Sasuke en el interior de la casa. De inmediato, tomó sus cartas y corrió hacia la puerta de entrada para ver qué estaba sucediendo. Al haberse debilitado la protección pronto notó la presencia ajena en la entrada de su hogar. Era inconfundible ese poder oscuro. Sonrió internamente, no tendría que ir tras Itachi. Le había ahorrado mucho trabajo al irlo a atacar a su casa donde contaba con toda la instrumentación de los Uchiha. Lo atacaría con toda su fuerza y pondría fin a su vida allí mismo. Por su lado, Charasuke al notar como se acercaban ambos hermanos al límite marcado donde él estaba atrapado, cayó en la desesperación. No conseguiría evitar la tragedia.

_“No me gusta que estén peleando”_

_“Esa voz”._ Pensó la carta al oírla tan claramente resonando en sus oídos.

―¡Para! ―ordenó Charasuke asustado―. ¡No lo hagas! ―pidió con más insistencia al sentir una presencia aún más fuerte que la de los hermanos Uchiha―. ¡Por favor, no lo hagas!

Las suplicas de la carta captaron la atención de Sasuke e Itachi. Ninguno entendió a quién o a qué se refería con aquella petición. Intentaron deducir si estaba hablándole a uno de ellos. En parte tenía sentido. Ambos tenían sus armas y cartas Clown listas para atacar al otro. No obstante, nada los preparó para lo siguiente: luz. Un fuerte y cegador brillo los encandiló a todos. La barrera mágica se iluminó exhibiendo el círculo mágico en el suelo protegiendo a la mansión Uchiha con un sinfín de símbolos mágicos y hechizos antiguos. Ningún mago corriente podría invocar algo semejante. No obstante, allí estaba activándose de manera inesperada y separando a los tres implicados. Cuando Sasuke cruzó el umbral de su casa para salir al frente donde estaba Itachi, fue transportado a su habitación. Itachi apareció en un departamento descuidado cuyo único objeto intacto era el que relucía frente a sus ojos en ese momento. La carta apareció en la mansión del mago Clown, actualmente la residencia de Sai.

―No esperaba visitas ―saludó a su, muy peculiar, manera el dueño de la casa.

―¡No te quedes parado! ―gritó Charasuke sujetando la ropa de la reencarnación de Clown―. Debes ir con Sasuke de inmediato ―avisó.

―¿Esto es por lo de Itachi? ―cuestionó con su rostro tornándose en una expresión seria.

―Peor aún ―contestó la carta soltando su ropa antes de caminar hacia una ventana observando el cielo―. “ ** _Ella_** ” ha despertado ―respondió temblando levemente.

―Si esa carta se manifiesta significa… ―dijo Sai abriendo la boca de la impresión.

―No dejaré que ninguno de ellos la selle ―prometió Charasuke con una mirada rojiza llena de odio―. ¡Nadie la tocara mientras yo pueda evitarlo! ―declaró haciendo que su aura se tornara oscura. Su odio era tan palpable como una nube tóxica.

―Es inevitable ―comentó Sai pese a ganarse un fuerte empujón de parte de su invitado no deseado―. Ambos sabemos que todas las cartas serán selladas tarde o temprano, incluyéndote a ti ―le recordó intentando ser razonable.

―¡No me importa lo que suceda conmigo! ―espetó lleno de amargura con su rostro reflejando un sentimiento de dolor y sufrimiento―. Lo único que me interesa es que no vea lo que hicimos.

―Te comportas como un niño pequeño ―señaló Sai con una falsa sonrisa sin develar su sentir o intención con aquella frase―. Quieres ocultarle a Sasuke lo que hiciste con Itachi y a ella lo que sucede entre ustedes tres ―siseó sabiendo bien los motivos del otro para actuar de esa manera.

―¡Cállate! ―ordenó con su mano en el cuello del otro. Las venas en la mano de Charasuke se marcaron por la fuerza de su agarre―. Eso sólo le concierne a los que llevan la sangre Uchiha. No olvides tu lugar ―ordenó aumentando cada vez más su presencia maligna.

Luego de esa última frase, la carta Clown lo liberó de su agarre de una manera tan brusca que lo hizo caer al suelo. De inmediato, el azabache comenzó a toser y tomar grandes bocanadas de aire intentando llenar sus pulmones. Bien sabía del carácter del otro, pero no pudo frenar su lengua. Había mucha verdad en su observación. Charasuke era quien no quería aceptar la realidad. Estaba dejándose llevar por sus antiguos sentimientos y eso nublaba su vista. Hacerle ver su error a tiempo podía marcar la diferencia, pero estaba esperando demasiado de alguien en extremo sentimental y terco. Si tuviera la cabeza un poco más fría habría solucionado ese problema desde hacía siglos. Chasqueó la lengua con molestia viéndolo marcharse y dejó hasta allí ese asunto. Si no quería sus consejos, ¡bien! Ya luego podría restregarle en la cara que se lo dijo.

Esa noche nadie pudo conciliar el sueño. Todos estaban demasiado alterados por lo sucedido. Mas ninguno intentó buscar al otro. Los magos sabían que fuera lo que fuera que sucedió esa madrugada fue causado por Charasuke o mínimo era él quien poseía las respuestas a sus dudas. Sin embargo, no querían volver a caer en el mismo truco. Sus formas de pensar no distaban mucho, así que como si de un acuerdo se tratara, dejaron en tregua su disputa y se enfocaron en Charasuke. Un poder como el mostrado la noche anterior era demasiado peligroso. Si el otro lo conseguía primero estarían en una gran desventaja. Sin saberlo, ellos eran vigilados por su objetivo. La carta Clown estaba leyendo con claridad los movimientos de los magos. La carta seguía los movimientos de ambos magos mirando a unos espejos de un parque de atracciones. La casa de los espejos era el lugar ideal para vigilar lo que todos estuvieran haciendo.

―Qué ingenuos ―comentó a su sombra.

―¿Ves lo qué están haciendo? ―preguntó el zorro negro que lo acompañaba fielmente.

―Así es, Menma ―respondió el moreno con una sonrisa divertida―. Creen poder sellarme con hechizos sacados de textos antiguos ―se burló con una sonrisa confiada.

―Seguramente creen que hay un manual de instrucciones para las cartas ―agregó Menma mientras se rascaba la oreja usando su pata trasera.

―Lo hay, pero fue escondido hace muchos siglos por el mismísimo mago Clown ―contestó con calma y luego con una expresión de molestia prosiguió―. Y cierta persona modificó aquellos textos. Lo que está allí no es más que una receta para el desastre.

―¿No temes que si lo encuentran te terminen sellando? ―cuestionó el zorro. Él a diferencia de Charasuke sí estaba preocupado de que dieran con el hechizo correcto y lo convirtieran en carta.

―En ese libro no aparezco ―dijo con confianza mientras aparecía repentinamente en lo alto de un edificio de la ciudad―. Si llegaran a intentar algo de esos textos falsos, sólo terminarían atentando contra sí mismos.

―¿No qué lo contenía todo? ―interrogó Menma con una mirada divertida por tal contradicción entre sus palabras.

―Yo soy como un comodín ―dijo alzando su mirada hacia el cielo como si pudiera atrapar al Sol en su puño―. Soy todo y la nada, existo y a la vez no ―recitó dejándose enceguecer por la luz solar. Era dañino para los ojos, pero quería sentir dolor a causa de la luz.

―No deberías confiarte tanto ―aconsejó el leal zorro por la actitud excesivamente relajada del otro.

―No te preocupes ―dijo dejándose caer de espaldas desde donde estaba―. Sólo iré a hablar con ella ―tranquilizó mientras sentía el viento romper a sus espaldas por haber saltado de espaldas desde el último piso.

Sai estuvo viendo detenidamente su tablero de ajedrez a la vez que Charasuke observaba los espejos lejos de allí. Ambos estaban anticipando el movimiento del otro y de los magos. Sin embargo, la reencarnación de Clown estaba más que furioso. Ese gesto expresado tan claramente en su cara no era algo que sus amigos hubieran visto antes. Sujetó con la reina negra entre sus dedos presionando con todas sus fuerzas. No podía dejar de pensar en la noche anterior. Sabía bien que Itachi estuvo de visita un par de veces para buscar a Charasuke, pero se había largado casi de inmediato, tras hablar con él. En cambio, ahora se había manifestado de manera explícita ante el card captor. Temió lo que pudiera estar haciendo o planeando como para necesitar ir a revisar los archivos de la familia Uchiha. Se mordió los labios nervioso intrigado de cuanta información había soltado Charasuke.

―¡Sai! ―llamó en un grito el guardián de cabellos rubios―. Te estamos hablado ttebayo.

―¿Eh? ―preguntó saliendo de sus pensamientos―. ¿Qué decían, Naruto-kun? ―interrogó con una falsa sonrisa.

―Es acerca de la aparición de Itachi ―respondió Gaara viéndolo con clara preocupación en sus ojos claros―, pero también hemos sentido la presencia de una carta.

―Si saben que apareció otra, ¿por qué no van a sellarla? ―preguntó Sai viéndolos sin entender.

―Su presencia es como si estuviera en todas partes y en ninguna a la vez ―explicó el rubio confundido y frustrado por no lograr localizarla.

―Te estábamos preguntando si sabes de alguna carta con semejante habilidad ―agregó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido por ser ignorado de tal manera por su amigo―. Se parece a lo que sucede con Charasuke, él también puede ocultar su presencia por lo visto.

―No tengo idea de qué carta podría hacer algo como esto ―respondió finalmente Sai mientras recuperaba su sonrisa falsa.

Él sabía perfectamente cuál era la carta con ese poder, pero si lo decía Charasuke podía molestarse. La noche anterior lo había visto bastante malhumorado. Y nadie que preciara su propia vida o la de sus semejantes haría algo tan imprudente como agitarlo más. Menma se había vuelto aun más poderoso que antes. Su presencia tenía una tangibilidad que asustaba. Por como estaban las cosas no dudaba que si Charasuke gritaba o lloraba desataría calamidades. Eran las desventajas de estar unido al demonio. “ _Un momento. ¡Eso es! Ahora entiendo a qué vino Itachi”._ Pensó la reencarnación de Clown. Si era como pensaba era mejor sellar pronto a la carta antes de que lo hiciera Itachi. Ese maldito estaba intentando sobornar a la carta, no, no sólo sobornarle sino chantajearle. Crujió los dientes con molestia. ¿Acaso sabía el valor de esa carta? ¿Cómo y cuándo consiguió esa información?

―Por ahora es más fácil perseguir a Itachi ―dijo Sai mirándolos con seriedad―. Su magia está tan podrida que no será problema encontrarlo ―explicó acercándose a su bola de cristal―. Su prioridad es detenerlo antes de que selle a Charasuke. La carta del juicio final no debe caer en sus manos ―aclaró con voz firme denotando la gravedad del problema al que se enfrentaban.

Tras haber dicho eso, Sasuke sonrió con confianza. Era la oportunidad perfecta de saldar cuentas. Completaría su venganza sin necesitar de ser el sucesor. Luego de matar a su hermano mayor podría reclamar ese título sin objeciones, pero por el momento rastrearía a Charasuke para evitar que Itachi se hiciera con el poder de Clown. El card captor y los guardianes corrieron por la ciudad intentando encontrar al mayor de los Uchiha. Debían hallarlo antes de que sellara a Charasuke según indicó Sai. Así que comenzaron buscando en los lugares donde creían que podría estar un mujeriego como él. Uchiha había prometido reunir todas las cartas antes de devolverlo a su forma de carta. Sin embargo, las circunstancias eran diferentes. Ahora debía luchar contra su hermano mayor y con un poco de suerte conseguiría su tan ansiada venganza. Sintió a sus cartas intranquilas, pero no les prestó atención, pues supuso que una batalla como la que se avecinaba era lo que estaban poniéndolas nerviosas.

—Hay que tener cuidado —dijo Gaara volando cerca suyo—. No sabemos de lo que sea capaz.

―¿Seguro que está bien que vengas? ―preguntó el moreno viendo a su guardián en su forma de mapache―. Hace poco estabas tan mal que no podías ni levantarte de la cama.

―¿O acaso no querías levantarte de la cama de Sai? ―preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa pícara.

―¡Nada de eso, idiota! ―regañó el pelirrojo viendo de mala manera al joven de ojos azules―. Seguro que esos sucios pensamientos los tienes al imaginarte estar en la cama de Sasuke ―picó con aquella voz neutral de siempre. 

—Espero que podamos salvar a Charasuke ttebayo —dijo Uzumaki desviando el tema. Quería negar las palabras del otro, pero él era muy malo mintiendo y terminaría diciendo algo que podría empeorar su situación.

—Evitaré a toda costa que lo selle —prometió Uchiha dejando las bromas de lado buscando algún rastro de magia.

En la ciudad había tantos lugares en los cuales podría ocultarse aquella carta. Gracias a la carta vuelo él y los guardianes estuvieron buscando por aire algún rastro o pista. Maldijo su suerte, ya que varias ocasiones anteriores Charasuke se había presentado por su propia cuenta delante de él. Fuera para molestar o regañar, aunque consideraba seriamente que aparecía más por lo primero. Logró sentir un rastro extraño. Era magia, sí. Mas, tuvo un fuerte dolor en el pecho que le auguraba algo malo. Una especie de sensación de que no debía acercarse a ese sitio. Logró divisar un parque de diversiones cerrado por remodelaciones. En ese sitio se estaban llevando a cabo obras para mejorar los juegos, pero hacia unos meses que el proyecto se detuvo por unos problemas económicos en los contratos iniciales. Los guardianes asintieron haciéndole un gesto a Sasuke. Allí estaba la carta. Sin dudarlo el card captor guardó a vuelo para cuando fuera necesaria y entró a pie a la casa de los espejos junto a los guardianes.

—Tengan los ojos abiertos o podríamos… ―señaló Uchiha viendo en todas direcciones su propio reflejo.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Sabaku a los otros dos cuando sintió una presencia peligrosa acercándose. 

—¡Manténganse juntos! —ordenó el rubio haciendo un gesto con la mano—. Esta es la carta... ―dijo percatándose de la posible identidad de la carta.

Fue interrumpido cuando el suelo comenzó a abrirse bajo sus pies. Algunas partes del mismo se elevaron en altísimos muros. Subían y bajaban de forma aleatoria evitando alguna acción de parte del mago y los guardianes. Las paredes se acercaban entre sí y en varias ocasiones tuvieron que correr y saltar para evitar ser aplastados por las mismas. No entendían qué sucedía con ese lugar. Todo estaba de cabeza. El techo se convertía en suelo, las paredes se elevaban y entrecruzaban en intrincados caminos de patrón indescifrable. En medio de la confusión fueron separados por los muros. Habían tenido que separarse para esquivar los muros y en ese momento cada quien quedó por su cuenta. Viendo que era imposible retornar por el camino por el que llegaron, se dispusieron a buscar una alternativa. Caminaron hacia donde sentían a los otros, pero fue inútil. Sólo llegaban a callejones sin salida. Cada vez que creían que llegaron a la salida del laberinto se topaban con que estaba cerrado.

—¡Mapache! ¡Dobe! —gritó Sasuke con frustración por no alcanzarlos desde su posición—. Vuelo —dijo invocando aquella carta.

Si usaba la carta mágica conseguiría una vista panorámica que le facilitaría ver por donde estaban los otros dos. Así que alzó vuelo dispuesto a salir de esa trampa en la que habían caído. No obstante, cuando intentó volar por sobre los muros sólo consiguió chocar contra una barrera. No era capaz de verla, pero se sentía como una especie de muro. En parte le recordaba a la barrera puesta en su casa para evitar que se acercaran entes malignos. Probó en varios puntos notando que esa barrera anti vuelo le forzaría a recorrer los diversos caminos. Desistió de seguir volando a través de la misma o seguramente terminaría siendo destruido por la barrera. Al ser tan semejante a un muro, sería como conducir un auto directamente contra una pared. Miró unos momentos la disposición de las paredes cerca suyo y probó varios caminos siendo todos inútiles.

—Aunque aún no pueda salir al menos ya sé el nombre de esta carta —dijo Sasuke para sí mismo—. Ahora sólo falta dar con la carta en sí.

Su pequeño monólogo se detuvo al mirar hacia arriba. Allí parados sobre la barrera de la carta estaban Itachi y Charasuke. Intentó ir hacia ellos o llamar su atención de algún modo. Fue inútil. Mantenían un duelo de miradas sin cuartel. Por lo cual dedujo que su presencia era ignorada por ellos. La tensión del ambiente era estrujante, incluso para los involuntarios y cautivos espectadores. Los guardianes de Sasuke estaban presenciando todo desde los puntos donde habían sido enviados por la carta. Al igual que el card captor, ellos no podían volar sobre las paredes. Sin embargo, eran capaces de presenciar todo desde sus puestos.

—Es muy atrevido de tu parte desafiarme —advirtió Charasuke mirándolo con una media sonrisa.

La carta tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y su cuerpo estaba ligeramente inclinado. Su actitud era completamente despreocupada e inclusive, se permitió balancearse en su sitio. Para Uchiha era inentendible la actitud de la carta. Debería estar preocupado o al menos molesto por ver lo que intentaba hacer su hermano. ¿Acaso sólo a él le puso esa ridícula condición de esperar hasta completar el mazo? Sus ojos negros permanecieron enfocados en aquellas dos figuras que tan bien conocida, esperando a lo que sucedería. Por su lado, Itachi observaba en silencio a su contrincante. Su rostro ni siquiera cambió de expresión a pesar de las palabras del otro. Tenía claro su razón de buscarlo y no se dejaría perturbar sólo por una cuantas frases. Llevó su mano derecha hasta el collar que descansaba en su cuello e invocó su propio báculo.

—No veo nada de atrevido o temerario en cazar un ratoncito —respondió Itachi calmado.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó enojado Charasuke mirándolo fijamente antes de copiar su báculo.

—Has estado huyendo de mí —le recordó el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha—. ¿Temes ser sellado por mí? ―cuestionó exhibiendo una confianza que ponía de mal humor a la carta.

—Eres un mago bastante mediocre si no pudiste con el poder de las cartas Clown —sentenció la carta.

Charasuke sabía bien de los errores y pecados cometidos por toda la descendencia de Clown. Él los había juzgado por generaciones; sus aciertos, sus pecados, sus mentiras, sus virtudes. Todo. Absolutamente cada acción o pensamiento estaba grabado en el corazón de cada mago dando origen a su magia. Él tenía el deber de evaluar eso: la composición de la magia de cada uno. Ya conocía un poco de la magia del hermano de Sasuke. No era nadie con el cual no pudiera lidiar por su cuenta. Dio un salto en el aire y se dejó caer en dirección a Itachi. Usando la fuerza de gravedad conseguiría aumentar el impactó. Mas, el mago vio a través de sus intenciones y rápidamente sacó una carta.

—Tierra —dijo elevando un muro de barro frente de él.

—Maldición —se quejó Charasuke.

La velocidad con la cual una carta podía efectuar la orden de un mago dependía enteramente del poder del invocador. Semejante velocidad de su parte para realizar un muro, era alarmante. Ni siquiera había conseguido asestarle un golpe y ya había formado un escudo para su persona. Para disminuir el impacto Charasuke se vio forzado a usar el báculo para desviar la trayectoria o terminaría seriamente herido. Tierra era una carta dura de gran poder defensivo. Era más probable que terminara con su pierna rota antes de poder romper su barrera. La única manera de superar a esa carta sería imitando a “fuerza” o a “pelea”. Tendría que ponerse serio y prestar más atención, porque pese a saber la manera de sortear las defensas de Itachi, dependía mucho de la velocidad de reacción de ambos. No estaba dispuesto a dejarse atacar fácilmente.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? —preguntó Itachi mirándolo serenamente.

—No sabes con quien te estás metiendo —respondió él mientras se levantaba.

Se paró firmemente cara a cara contra Itachi y asestó una patada directamente en su rostro. La fuerza de su golpe lo mandó a volar varios metros lejos de él. El mago no tardó en recuperarse, se reincorporó tan rápido que sintió como si no le hubiera causado daño. El mago se valió de aquel desconcierto para retomar la batalla y con su espada en alto contrarrestó los ataques contra la carta. Varios cortes fueron ejecutados a gran velocidad siendo esquivados por los pelos. Ni siquiera Charasuke podía esquivarlo por completo, provocando que recibiera diversos cortes por todo su cuerpo. Otra vez estaba sintiéndose afectado por la magia de Itachi. Mientras más era herido, su velocidad se entorpecía el doble.

―No aguantaré mucho así ―murmuró la carta Clown sujetándose un brazo. Donde recibió un corte mucho más profundo y doloroso.

―Tú deberías tener un mago contigo ―comentó Itachi antes de clavar su espada en el muslo del otro.

Al sentir la espada atravesando su piel, Charasuke soltó un gran grito de dolor. La magia oscura de Itachi estaba dispersándose por su cuerpo quemándolo de una manera indescriptible. Se mordió los labios en un inútil intento de acallar su propio dolor sin conseguirlo.

―¡Basta! ―ordenó Menma apareciendo frente a la carta―. No puedes continuar con esto. No entiendes en lo que te estás metiendo.

―Tú eres el que no sabe nada ―replicó mirándolo de manera burlesca―. Siendo que siempre estás a su lado, ¿conoces su pecado?

―¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ―cuestionó Menma sin dejar de interponerse entre ellos, dándole la espalda a Charasuke.

―¡Cállate, Itachi! ―gritó la carta esforzándose para ponerse de pie. Su rostro denotaba dolor y culpa. Era como si quisiera negarse a hablar de un tema que le causaba dolor.

―A juzgar por tu cara no sabes nada ―comentó el mago avanzando sin importarle la figura de Menma allí.

Sin ningún remordimiento caminó traspasando la imagen del otro. El joven de la mirada azulina abrió los ojos sorprendido. Nadie, o al menos se suponía que nadie conocía su realidad. Él era sólo un fantasma del pasado unido a Charasuke. Y aunque no pudiera protegerlo de los daños físicos se encargaba de proteger algo mucho más importante de él. No conforme con eso, el mago volteó y de un rápido movimiento cortó la imagen de Menma en forma diagonal.

―Aquellos que no pertenecen a este mundo retornarán a su sitio correspondiente ―recitó el mayor de los Uchiha con su dedo índice y corazón unidos.

Las letras grabadas en la espada brillaron ante el hechizo y Menma se desvaneció en el aire. No importaba cuanto gritara o suplicara Charasuke era imposible retener a su amado a su lado. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue observar cómo lo perdía sin poder hacer nada. Sus manos se cerraron con fuerza y comenzó a golpear el suelo. No podía ser cierto. Lo único bueno que tenía en su triste inmortalidad le fue arrebatado por un mocoso que aun ni siquiera podía ser considerado un mago de la altura del gran maestro Clown. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera ahora?

CONTINUARÁ…


	13. Cap 13: La oscuridad de una carta

Cap 13: La oscuridad de una carta

Charasuke no podía dejar de mirar el sitio donde se desvaneció Menma. Se dejó caer de rodillas y bajó la cabeza. No quería aceptar ser separado nuevamente de él. Tantos años lejos de la persona que amaba había distorsionado su visión del tiempo. Sintió como si sólo hubiera sido un suspiro el tiempo que estuvo junto al otro. Lo deseaba de regreso. No le interesaba que se tratara de un demonio. Podía infectarlo o devorarlo por completo, le daba igual. Desde su sitio el card captor le gritaba intentando que reaccionara, pero parecía completamente sumido en su propio mundo. Ni por tener a Itachi cerca amenazando con sellarlo lograba que se moviera. Los guardianes de Sasuke comenzaron a golpear los muros intentando liberarse de aquella trampa. Pese a ser como si estuvieran estrellándose contra muros, ponían toda su fuerza en ello.

―Carta que fuiste creada por Clown ―comenzó a decir Itachi al mismo tiempo que hacía aparecer un espejo de mano con su báculo―, regresa a la…

No alcanzó a terminar el hechizo, al aparecerle un enorme corte en la mano. Observó en dirección a Charasuke y notó que tenía el brazo alzado y que estaba usando su mano contraria para hacerse cortes en el aire. Sus dedos ni siquiera tocaban su propio brazo, pero con sólo pasar cerca del mismo, era Itachi quien tenía nuevos cortes en sus antebrazo y mano. La carta ni siquiera le estaba dirigiendo la mirada. Sólo se limitaba a hacer aquel movimiento una y otra vez. Desde su sitio el card captor reconoció aquel movimiento. Era el mismo que había realizado cuando asesinó a Shion, fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de la habilidad de su “doble”. El mayor de los hermanos Uchiha gruñó de dolor y se soltó el espejo para sujetarse las zonas afectadas intentando detener la sangre y las heridas.

―Debo reconocer que fue una buena idea buscar ese espejo para sellarme ―habló Charasuke mientras volvía a ponerse de pie―, pero ¿en serio creías que separarme de Menma me debilitaría? ―preguntó con aquella cínica sonrisa―. Yo no soy la carta del juicio final por mero capricho de Clown ―advirtió.

―¡Sólo eres la carta espejo! ―afirmó Itachi de manera despectiva apurándose a recoger el espejo del suelo antes de que le fuera arrebatado.

―Ustedes los magos de la familia Uchiha no entienden el verdadero poder de las cartas Clown ―explicó la carta con las manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su pantalón―. Sabes mi nombre ―comentó ladeando la cabeza.

―Es más que obvio quién eres ―respondió Itachi usando fuego para cauterizar sus heridas―. ¡Espejo! ―gritó con rabia.

―Entonces ya deberías saber que una casa de los espejos es el peor sitio para pelear contra mí ―respondió con soberbia y juntando su dedo índice y corazón fingió hacerse un corte en el cuello. Haciendo que Itachi comenzara a sangrar en ese mismo sitio―.Los espejos no sólo copiamos la imagen frente a nosotros sino que también la regresamos ―explicó repitiendo el movimiento anterior pero esta vez en su pierna, obteniendo el mismo resultado―. Ahora dime, ¿cómo piensas proteger tu reflejo? ―preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

El mago se vio sorprendido por aquello. Según sus planes tenía todo previsto para hacerse cargo de Charasuke. Hubiera preferido obtener más datos acerca de él, pero no fue capaz de ingresar a la mansión de su familia. Tener el espejo y la espada no eran suficientes sin los hechizos correctos. Fue un ingenuo al creer que perder a Menma lo debilitaría lo suficiente. Había contado con el factor shock para sellarlo, pero estaba tan bien como siempre. Se repuso con una velocidad alarmante. No obstante, se vio obligado a dejar de pensar en ello cuando recibió un ataque de trueno dirigido directamente hacia él. Sasuke finalmente había conseguido liberarse de esa trampa en la que estaban prisioneros y se dispusieron a luchar contra los otros.

―¡Itachi! ―gritó el menor de los morenos corriendo hacia él con sus cartas listas para luchar.

―No deberías interferir ―bufó Charasuke al ver la torpe interrupción del mago―. Al menos deberías evitar advertirle a tu oponente de tus ataques ―comentó viendo como Itachi lo esquivaba con facilidad gracias a ese grito.

―Mejor deberías preocuparte por ti mismo ttebayo ―advirtió Uzumaki mientras la arena de Gaara sujetaba los tobillos de la carta.

Pese a no haber ido al entrenamiento junto a Minato, el pelirrojo para evitar quedarse atrás entrenó por su cuenta. Los datos y archivos facilitados por Sai le habían ayudado mucho a progresar con el control de la magia. Se sintió un poco más aliviado al ver que hizo bien, pues su manejo de la arena no tenía nada que envidiarle al rasengan del otro guardián. Ahora podrían detener a Charasuke y darle paso libre a Sasuke para completar su venganza. Sabiendo su nombre era mucho más fácil adivinar sus habilidades. Como dijo tendrían que cuidar sus reflejos, así que optando por la solución más obvia, Naruto comenzó a destruir el lugar con su rasengan. Sin ningún espejo cerca no tendrían que proteger sus reflejos. Gaara sonrió confiado mientras presionaba la arena haciendo sangrar los tobillos de Charasuke. Un ruido llegó hasta sus oídos junto al grito de la carta.

―¡Maldito! ―riñó espejo al darse cuenta que le había roto los tobillos―. Sin embargo, se equivocan en un detalle… ―afirmó mostrando una media sonrisa que desconcertó a los guardianes―. Las propiedades de un espejo no son sólo esas ―agregó antes de desaparecer de sus vistas.

―¿A dónde se fue? ―preguntó Naruto acercándose a su compañero―. El único espejo que queda en este lugar es este ttebayo ―comentó mostrando el que se le había caído a Itachi anteriormente.

―Será mejor destruirlo antes de que pueda usarlo ―sugirió el pelirrojo mientras el rubio alistaba su rasengan para romperlo. Empero, cuando el ataque estuvo a punto de tocarlo fue repelido.

―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó Gaara desconcertado por el retroceso del ataque del otro―. ¿Por qué te detienes? Debemos mantener a esa carta fuera de esto. Sasuke no podrá luchar contra su hermano y protegerlo al mismo tiempo ―le recordó el joven de ojos aguamarina.

―¡Ya lo sé! ―replicó el blondo con molestia mientras volvía a intentar romper ese espejo―. Es sólo que no puedo tocarlo. Mi ataque se detiene justo cuando estoy a punto de destruirlo.

Mientras los hermanos Uchiha estaban enfrascados en una intensa batalla mágica, los guardianes intentaban localizar a Charasuke. El pelirrojo asumió su forma de mapache y comenzó a buscar por el lugar. Había muchos pedazos de espejos rotos por todos lados, por un momento Gaara maldijo al otro guardián, pues entre tantos pedazos era difícil encontrar un espejo intacto. Al menos, el rubio y él suponían que la carta sólo podría actuar teniendo un espejo completo. Lo que ellos no sabían es que jamás lograrían encontrarlo. No hasta que _ella_ decidiera o considerada el momento propicio para dejarlo salir de su protección. Charasuke estaba sentado en un sitio oscuro, con su espalda pegada a una especie de pared. Delante de él apareció la figura de una mujer. Con dulzura le sonrió mientras le acariciaba una de sus lastimadas mejillas.

―Lo siento ―comentó la carta viéndola con pena y vergüenza―. Siento haberte decepcionado, yo… debería ser más fuerte y aun así estoy aquí ―se disculpó mostrándose afligido. Agachó la mirada no atreviéndose a mirarla a la cara.

―No te preocupes ―dijo ella mientras comenzaba a curarlo compartiendo de la magia que disponía.

―Detente ―pidió el moreno alejando un poco sus manos de la fémina mostrándose reacio a su contacto―. No puedo aceptar tu magia, no tienes mucha contigo y si me la prestas tendrás que ser sellada o podrías morir ―dijo afligido.

―No me molestaría ser sellada ―replicó manteniendo la calma mientras besaba su frente―. Además, no deseo dejarte así. Estás muy herido y me entristece ―explicó con una mirada maternal―. Yo fui creada para proteger y eso es lo que haré.

Charasuke soltó un suspiro al ver esa manera de expresarse. Como siempre se preocupaba más por los demás que por sí misma. Eso no cambiaba cuando vivía y tampoco había cambiado al morir. Debía aceptar que esa carta era la más hermosa que se había creado. Se sintió decepcionado de sí mismo por no ser capaz de proteger su sonrisa. Aquello que más daño podía causarle estaba sucediendo. Deseaba detener la tristeza en aquella carta, pero no podía. Incluso estaba siendo curado por ella. Se sentía tan adolorido por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Falló en su misión de mantener a los hermanos Uchiha separados, perdió a Menma y ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Era su culpa. Se maldijo a sí mismo por todo el desastre ocasionado y se puso a pensar en alguna solución. Debía existir alguna manera para resolver todo de una buena vez, mas nada se le venía a la mente. Y mientras él era curado y ocultado por la otra carta, la batalla entre los magos continuaba.

―Jamás podrás vencerme ―afirmó Itachi con gran calma continuando con los bloqueos a los ataques de su hermano.

―¡Cállate! ―ordenó el menor de los Uchiha alzando su báculo para dirigir el poder de la carta Trueno contra su oponente―. ¡Ya sé lo que pretendes y no te permitiré lograrlo!

―¿De verdad sabes lo que pretendo? ―preguntó usando la carta de agua para atrapar a rayo y dirigirlo de regreso contra Sasuke, quien apenas pudo esquivarlo.

―Es obvio que quieres sellar a la carta del juicio final para ser el sucesor de Clown ―respondió gruñéndole mientras invocaba a bosque para ocultarse de los ataques del otro.

―Tonto hermano menor ―rezongó el mayor suspirando al ver su hechizo.

Si bien tenía lógica dificultarle la visión para no prever sus ataques, sus propios guardianes estaban perdidos entre tantos árboles. Gaara y Naruto no sabían cómo llegar hasta los hermanos, pues no encontraban un camino. Se guiaban por los sonidos de la batalla, pero siempre terminaban en un camino sin salida. Tampoco podían contar con su habilidad para percibir la presencia de las cartas, dado que por alguna razón ajena a su entendimiento sentían sólo una. Era como si una enorme presencia opacara a todas las demás. Atribuyeron eso a Charasuke. Estando en una casa de espejos, como él mismo dijo, era su territorio, su presencia mágica absorbía y ocultaba a todas las demás. El card captor fue un estúpido al usar a bosque sin pensar en ellos. Temían que su amigo estuviera tan cegado por el odio que fuera incapaz de pensar con la cabeza fría.

―De esta forma ni tus guardianes podrán ayudarte ―comentó Itachi detrás de un árbol mostrándose impasible por la estrategia del menor.

―¡No los necesito! ―gritó Sasuke usando a burbujas para atacar, destruyendo el árbol donde estaba su hermano―. Yo me juré a mí mismo vengarme por la muerte de mis padres solo ―aseguró retomando su ataque cambiando a trueno.

―Tú no entiendes nada ―regañó Itachi dejando que sólo su voz fuera oída, pues su cuerpo estaba oculto entre los numerosos árboles.

El card captor apretó los labios con molestia al ver como sacaba ventaja de su carta empleada. Si bien, él podía ocultarse de los ataques de Itachi, éste podía hacer exactamente lo mismo. Su ira y odio continuaban creciendo impidiéndole pensar con claridad sus movimientos. Sintió las cartas Clown temblar y brillar levemente. Sacó su mazo unos momentos para verlas. Ellas tenían pensamientos, podían ayudarlo, pero estaban allí sin aportar ninguna idea. ¿Por qué no le hablaban? ¿Sólo para quejarse sabían hacerlo? Ahora les vendría bien su ayuda para saber cómo detener a Itachi y sellar a Charasuke. Las estrujó con fuerza arrugándolas mientras las maldecía por ser tan inútiles. Él estaba solo. Esa venganza era suya y nadie más que él la llevaría a cabo y por ello se convenció a sí mismo de no necesitar a nadie. Además Itachi estaba muy herido por enfrentarse a espejo. Era una oportunidad de oro que no iba a desperdiciar por nadie. Mejor si sólo estaban ellos dos para evitar estorbos inútiles.

―¡Eres tú el que no entiende! ―gritó Sasuke lleno de odio contra su hermano―. Desde que asesinaste a nuestros padres he sobrevivido por el odio que te tengo. He vivido y entrenando sólo para este momento, alimentando mi odio hacia ti todos estos años ―relató lleno de amargura mientras concentraba su magia en las cartas en su poder.

—¿Sigues con eso? —cuestionó Itachi mientras soltaba una corta risa seca de emociones—. ¿Y así pretendes ser el sucesor de Clown? ―preguntó de manera burlona.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —interrogó con indignación por dicha actitud―. ¡¿Acaso para ser como el gran mago es necesario matar a tu propia familia?!

—Exactamente —aseveró el mayor de los morenos con un gesto frío—. El sucesor debe ser alguien dispuesto a matar sin siquiera titubear. Un niño como tú que aún llora por la muerte de mami y papi jamás estará a la altura.

—¡Cierra la maldita boca! —ordenó sacando otra vez su carta trueno—. ¡Muere, muere, muere! —gritó usando la magia de la carta para destruir los árboles.

Siendo conductores de electricidad, los rayos eran naturalmente atraídos hacia los árboles. Valiéndose de eso, Sasuke pretendía que el poder de trueno alcanzara a su hermano. Daba igual en cual se escondiera, sería electrocutado o en su defecto, al momento de escapar del ataque revelaría su posición. Fuera cual fuera la decisión del otro estaría condenado. No obstante, no contaba con que el mayor se adelantara tanto. Mientras los truenos destruían la creación de Bosque, Itachi atacaba al card captor por la espalda con su espada en alto. Sasuke bloqueó el ataque usando su báculo para frenarlo, pero su fuerza estaba cediendo. Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para darse impulso, el menor dio un fuerte empuje a la espada usando su báculo. La espada y el báculo de Clown seguían chocando una y otra vez haciendo un sonido que las cartas cercanas oían con claridad. Para Charasuke y su acompañante eran como el doblar de las campanas; un presagio de mal augurio.

—Están en peligro —comentó la carta hacia Charasuke—. Temo por el bienestar de Itachi y Sasuke —expresó la mujer con angustia.

—Si siguen así uno de ellos morirá —habló Charasuke soltando un suspiro mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad—. Tengo que ir —dijo con una orden implícita de salir de su dominio.

—Aún estás herido —señaló la mujer abrazándolo contra su pecho mientras acariciaba sus negros cabellos—. Tampoco estaré feliz si algo llegara a sucederte ―expresó con los ojos cerrados conteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Descuida —tranquilizó con una sonrisa despegándose del pecho de aquella dama para poder mirarla a los ojos—. Yo no seré asesinado de manera tan fácil y menos por ellos —prometió con seguridad mostrando una falsa sonrisa.

Todos estaban en situaciones similares al respecto de su integridad física. El propio Charasuke tenía heridas de gravedad, los guardianes habían sido alcanzados por los estragos de la batalla entre los magos. A Naruto lo había alcanzado un árbol que no fue capaz de evitar cuando varios comenzaron a caer a su alrededor. Los poderes de Gaara estaban limitados por los truenos que impactaron su cuerpo. Siendo alguien que dominaba la arena, tenía cierta debilidad contra los mismos, ya que al impactarse los rayos contra la arena, ésta se convertía en cristal. Los Uchiha seguían desplegando su magia sin consideración por las cartas ni por ellos mismos. Invocaban las cartas de manera apresurada y les ordenaban atacar. No importaba la función de la misma. Todas era usadas con el único fin de asesinar al otro. La mujer junto a Charasuke junto sus manos en signo de oración.

―Ten cuidado ―pidió antes de permitirle a Charasuke salir de su protección.

―Lo tendré ―dijo sin siquiera mirarla a la cara.

“ _No puedo asegurar que todo saldrá bien, pero no quiero hacerla sufrir más_ ”. Pensó la carta espejo apareciendo en medio de aquellos destrozos. Observó horrorizado los daños al sitio. Sasuke estaba tan enfrascado en su lucha que ni siquiera tomó consideración por sus amigos. La carta espejo no necesito de mucho tiempo para encontrar a aquellos dos. Estaban luchando en el aire. Sasuke usaba la carta vuelo para mantenerse lejos del agua electrificada en el suelo, producto del choque de sus ataques anteriores. El mayor de los Uchiha por su parte había usado magia de levitación para mantenerse fuera del alcance del otro. La carta sintió un escalofrío que lo obligó a sacudir su cuerpo. Fue una sensación desagradable subiendo por su espina dorsal. Algo estaba mal, pero no entendía muy bien qué era. Sacudió su cabeza queriendo recuperar la compostura. Le prometió a ella que no permitiría que se mataran y pondría todo su poder en cumplir con ello.

―¡Este es tu fin! ―exclamó Sasuke concentrando el rayo en su báculo mágico para hacerlo dañino al contacto.

_“Veo que se enfrentan y el deseo de lo imposible surge en mi corazón. Mis labios no pudieron contener una súplica a aquel que puede conceder mi pedido, aun sabiendo que sus pequeñas manos saldrán heridas por mi culpa”_

―¡Deténganse par de imbéciles! ― ordenó Charasuke viendo como de proceder aquellos ataques terminarían ambos hermanos muertos―. ¡Espejo! ―exclamó juntando la magia en sus manos.

Los heridos guardianes al percatarse de la ubicación de la carta intentaron detenerlo. Mas, sus heridas los hicieron más lentos. Desde su sitio observaron al azabache juntar sus manos y hacer extrañas posturas de manos. Al mismo tiempo todos aquellos fragmentos de espejos que estaban dispersos en el suelo comenzaron a brillar y a ser atraídos unos hacia otros hasta formar un enorme espejo en el suelo donde estaban reflejados perfectamente ambos Uchiha. Allí se podía ver claramente como Itachi tenía su espada preparada para asestarle un golpe a Sasuke en cuanto se acercara. La carta corrió y de un salto ingresó al enorme espejo. Un destello cegó a los guardianes momentáneamente y al abrir los ojos vieron al card captor completamente confundido. El menor de los Uchiha no entendía que le había sucedido, empero cuando sintió un líquido tibio caer en su rostro miró hacia arriba. En el mismo lugar donde él estuvo antes se encontraba espejo siendo atravesado en su corazón por la espada de Itachi.

―Charasuke ―susurró el mago con su mano temblando al darse cuenta de lo que hizo.

―Eres un idiota, Itachi ―regañó con dificultad la carta antes de precipitarse hacia el suelo.

―Carta que fuiste creada por Clown… ―recitó el mayor de los morenos intentando alcanzar al otro en medio de la caída.

―¡Intenta sellarlo! ―exclamó Gaara acercándose a Sasuke para sacudirlo y hacerlo salir del shock.

―¡¿Qué?! ―gritó el rubio mientras asumía su forma de guardián y volaba hacia Itachi―. Yo lo detendré ―avisó mientras se alejaba―. ¡Date prisa y séllalo rápido, Teme!

―Eso haré ―asintió el card captor preparando su báculo. En cuanto cayera iba a ser sellado―. Carta que fuiste creada por Clown…

_“Lo siento, lo siento”._ Resonó aquella voz en la mente de Charasuke. Veía borroso y aun sentía el frío metal atravesando su pecho. Le dificultaba respirar haciéndolo maldecir su absurdo parecido a un ser humano; su dolor, su tristeza, incluso su amor era similar. El gran mago cometió un horrible error o quizás era su castigo por haber pecado. Tenía todas las debilidades humanas y las desventajas de ser una carta de su baraja. Maldijo a su suerte y a su sentimentalismo por aquella debilidad. ¿Por qué arriesgaba su patética existencia? Oh sí, ya recordaba, era por ella. Por aquella mujer que tanto lo quiso y que ahora estaba llorando. Esos magos imprudentes habían provocado lo que intentó evitar. Malagradecidos, intentaban sellarlo a él por los beneficios a futuro que podría concederles, pero no a ella, quien merecía tanto ser salvada y protegida. De hecho, reflexionando sobre eso, ellos no eran dignos de tenerla. No la entregaría a esos idiotas que la lastimaron.

_“Maldícelos, ódialos, destrúyelos si ese es tu deseo”_

―Estrella que guardas los poderes de mi oscuridad… ―recitó Charasuke tras oír aquellas palabras―. Muestra tu verdadera forma ante quien pecó contigo ―siguió diciendo mientras la caída continuaba―. En nombre de Uchiha Sasuke, ¡libérate! ―gritó usando ambas manos para presionar aquella espada aún más profundo en su propio pecho.

Un aura maligna rodeó el cuerpo de la carta espejo y a sus espaldas se formó la imagen de un enorme zorro con nueve colas moviéndose salvajemente. El aullido del demonio resonó entre las paredes del lugar haciéndolo temblar. Charasuke sacó la espada en su pecho y el rojo de sangre destellaba como brasas ardientes en la espada. Las letras y símbolos en la misma comenzaron a cambiar al mismo tiempo que la ropa de la carta. Su atuendo casual pasó a ser similar a la que Sasuke había presenciado en su sueño; un pantalón oscuro y una camisa, pero en vez de blanca era de color rojo vino. Sus ojos llenos de ira se tornaron en un color similar al de la misma. Sin siquiera pronunciar una palabras se lanzó contra los magos Uchiha dispuesto a hacerlos pagar por su osadía.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó Itachi preocupado observando lo sucedido con la carta mientras veía sus cartas con dudas. Sin la espada no podría invocarlas―. Su marca está rota —dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta de que había oyentes cerca suyo.

—¿Qué marca? —interrogó Sasuke acercándose para sujetar el cuello de la ropa del otro—. ¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste a esa carta?! ―preguntó furioso.

—Lo necesario para ganarme su bendición —respondió zafándose de su agarre—. Tú no hiciste nada por él cuando el demonio lo hirió. Yo le puse mi marca y limpié su sangre ―explicó mirándolo de manera severa.

—No entiendo de qué hablas ―admitió el menor de los hermanos sacando sus cartas para pelear, mas se dio cuenta de que no brillaban. Tenían colores opacos como si estuvieran “apagadas”.

—Eres demasiado lento —insultó Itachi viéndolo con decepción—. Cuando Charasuke fue a salvar tu patética existencia en el templo Nakano, recibió una herida mortal. Yo expulsé toda su sangre contaminada con mi espada y puse una marca para que no enloqueciera ―explicó viendo las cartas en su poder estar en las mismas condiciones de las de su hermano.

—Tú lo heriste en el corazón ahora, por eso se encuentra así ―replicó Sasuke señalando la espada en la mano de espejo mientras luchaba contra los guardianes.

—Cierto, pero mi intención era asesinarte a ti ―aceptó el mayor manteniendo la compostura, pese a sentirse indefenso sin su espada―. Por tu culpa ahora se rompió el sello.

Los guardianes pensaron en detener a la carta antes de que atacara. Empero era bastante difícil, pues era muy bueno defendiéndose. No era que su arma hiciera la diferencia, pues sus movimientos eran veloces y precisos. Con un gesto de cabeza, Uzumaki le indicó a Gaara que iba a distraerlo con el rasengan. Entendiendo lo que pretendía, el joven de ojos aguamarina preparó su arena para imposibilitar los movimientos de espejo. Sin embargo, la carta desapareció en cuestión de segundos de su vista. Charasuke ondeó la espada en el aire y el aire generado por la fuerza, bastó para hacerle un enorme corte a Naruto. El otro guardián, se vio forzado a cambiar de planes para socorrer a su compañero.

―No valen para guardianes ―comentó Charasuke usando su espada para dirigir un rayo hacia el cuerpo de Gaara―. ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste de dónde provenía la arena que dominas? ―preguntó mientras la piel del cuerpo del pelirrojo se abría desde adentro haciendo visibles los cristales formados en el interior de su cuerpo.

―¡Naruto! ¡Gaara! ―gritó Sasuke corriendo hacia ellos sin importarle el peligro al cual se exponía.

―¡No seas idiota! ¡Huye! ―gritó el rubio intentando detener la sangre en su amigo y quitarle los cristales.

Era un problema intentar quitárselos, dado que al hacerlo sólo estaba abriendo aún más sus heridas. Él mismo estaba sangrando profusamente. El card captor corrió hasta ubicarse delante de ambos guardianes dispuesto a protegerlos. No obstante, el suelo comenzó a moverse por su cuenta. Un enorme muro se alzó frente a Sasuke impidiendo su avance y obligándolo a retroceder por los escombros de techo amenazando con caer sobre su cabeza. Forzosamente terminó regresando al lado de su hermano mayor. A él no le importaba lo que sucediera con aquellos guardianes, mas tampoco podía escapar. Literalmente el lugar mismo lo forzaba a permanecer dentro de cierto perímetro. Charasuke vio con desinterés a los guardianes heridos en el suelo. Su vista permaneció unos momentos en el rubio antes de darse vuelta hacia los magos.

―Ustedes no valen ni que los mate, los Uchiha sí ―afirmó retomando su ataque contra ellos.

―¡Detente, Charasuke! ―ordenó Sai haciéndose presente delante de los hermanos.

―¿Cómo? ―preguntó el card captor confundido de verlo aparecer de la nada.

―La magia de las palabras ―respondió con sencillez sin apartar la mirada de la carta espejo―. Las memorias del mago Clown sirven para todo tipo de situaciones ―explicó mientras sacaba un libro de su ropa―. Libro que guardas mis memorias, muestra tu verdadero poder ante…

―Demasiado lento ―afirmó Charasuke apareciendo delante de él propiciándole una fuerte patada que lo mandó a volar lejos―. No deberías interferir en esto.

―Es mi deber ―respondió Sai siendo atrapado a duras penas por el rubio antes de que se golpeara contra los espejos rotos―. Estás usando el poder de Menma y pierdes el sentido de la justicia.

―¡¿Justicia?! ―exclamó la carta dando un pequeño brinco con el cual apareció delante de la reencarnación de Clown incrustándole la espada en el hombro―. No me menciones esa palabra ―ordenó moviendo la espada en el interior de la piel de Sai―. ¡Ellos la hicieron llorar y ahora pagarán las consecuencias! ―dijo antes de retomar sus ataques contra los magos.

Los hermanos estaban paralizados sin saber cómo proceder. Intentar huir era inútil, pues no podían ir a donde quisieran con libertad a causa de aquella fuerza que los forzaba a mantenerse cerca el uno del otro. Tampoco podían luchar. Era evidente la diferencia de poder que había entre ellos y la carta del juicio final. El panorama no pintaba para nada bien. Los Uchiha estaban debilitados después de haber tenido dos combates consecutivos y cuando creían que había esperanza todo se venía abajo. Dos guardianes e incluso la reencarnación del mismísimo mago Clown habían resultado heridos gravemente. ¿Qué demonios tenía esa carta? Charasuke estaba usando un poder corrupto que, a juzgar por las palabras de Sai, provenía del demonio zorro. Debían encontrar una manera de destruir aquella conexión o lo que fuera que tuvieran. Si cortaban el flujo de magia maligno otorgado por el zorro dejarían a la carta indefensa. Por lo menos esa era su última estrategia para sobrevivir a su ira. El problema era que ya ninguno podía moverse de su sitio. Ni siquiera Itachi había podido pararse tras recibir un golpe directo.

―Ustedes me hicieron enojar mucho ―dijo la carta caminando con aquella espada en su mano―. Desaparecer a mi novio, intentar sellarme podría perdonarlos en circunstancias normales, pero… ―Hizo una corta pausa para elevar la mirada mostrando sus ojos carmesíes―. Hacerla llorar no se lo perdono a nadie.

Los magos Uchiha tuvieron un ataque de desesperación al ver las intenciones del otro. No estaba jugando. Eso no era una simple broma, en verdad los mataría a ambos. Y lo peor es que seguían sin entender qué quería decirles con “ella”. ¿Se refería a la carta? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? Ambos Uchiha intercambiaron una corta mirada buscando respuestas en el otro. A pesar de ser enemigos ese momento ameritaba una tregua pasajera. Cualquier ayuda venía de maravillas con tal de parar el enojo de la carta. Ya podían volver a disputarse la sucesión del mago Clown cuando sus vidas no pendieran de un hilo. Empero, nada. Ninguna idea llegaba a sus mentes. Fue entonces cuando vieron a Charasuke alzar la espada dispuesto a realizar uno de sus ataques devastadores.

CONTINUARÁ….


	14. Cap 14: El secreto de las cartas

Cap 14: El secreto de las cartas

Sai se intentó levantar, pero su cuerpo no le respondía correctamente. Maldijo a Charasuke por haberse excedido con su fuerza. De no ser porque tenía un hechizo de protección en el libro estaría muerto. Ese ataque había sido realizado con toda la intención de acabar con su vida e incluso atenuándolo resultó de esa manera. Abrió su libro y comenzó a hojear rápidamente en busca de alguna solución. Su intención era invocar un escudo protector o alguna forma de transportar a Sasuke a un sitio diferente. Sus dedos temblaban y las letras las veía borrosas. Su garganta comenzó a cerrar y el aire a escasear, mientras más intentaba darse prisa, más lento se sentía. La carta espejo no estaba de ánimos para tener compasión o siquiera esperar por él y por nadie. O eso creyó…

―¡Quítate! ―ordenó la carta mirando hacia el frente en un tono bajo―. ¡¡Quítate!! ―gritó exasperado con la espada aun sobre su cabeza sin asestar el golpe final.

Sasuke e Itachi no daban crédito a lo que veían. Parecía como si algo impidiera a la carta matarlos. Y no eran los únicos sorprendidos. Los guardianes apenas conscientes y Sai veían desde donde podían lo que estaba sucediendo con los hermanos. No veían nada en ese lugar, ninguno de ellos estaba impidiendo sus ataques. ¿A quién estaba gritándole? La cara de Charasuke estaba compungida de enojo. Se le veía apretar los dientes y crujirlos con fuerza. Fuera lo que fuera aquello que le impedía matarlos había conseguido hacerlo temblar, pues la espada se sacudía de forma algo violenta entre sus manos. La bajó al igual que su cabeza evitando que sus ojos y expresión facial fueran notadas por los demás.

―¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ―preguntó Charasuke repentinamente alzando la cabeza con los ojos cristalinos como si fuera a romper en llanto―. ¡Esos dos son unos…! ―gritó siendo interrumpido por una especie de golpe.

No entendían bien qué estaba sucediendo, pero el azabache volteó la cabeza con violencia como si hubiera sido abofeteado. Incluso su piel blanca tenía marcados unos dedos. El color rojizo se extendió un poco mientras Charasuke volvía a girar la cabeza en dirección a ellos mirándolos con profundo odio. Luego lo vieron girar la cabeza con lentitud mostrándose sorprendido, pues sus ojos se abrieron al máximo antes de relajar un poco la expresión de su cara. Chasqueó la lengua y caminó nuevamente frente a ellos extendiendo la mano y una figura comenzó a hacer visibles frente a ellos. No obstante, los Uchiha no pudieron contener un grito al reconocer a aquella persona.

―¡¡Papá!! ¡Padre! ―gritaron Sasuke e Itachi respectivamente sin entender a qué se debía su presencia.

Y justo cuando creían que las sorpresas terminaban allí en la mano derecha de Charasuke, la cual había estado suspendida en el aire se dibujó otra figura. Una mano acariciaba con dulzura la mejilla herida de la carta. Y vieron claramente la silueta de una fémina darle un beso en la frente a la carta espejo. Una mujer de largos cabellos y sonrisa amable apareció frente a ellos en pocos segundos.

―Mamá… ―susurró Sasuke al verla mirándolos con aquella expresión maternal que recordaba de su niñez.

_¿Qué está sucediendo? Tengo tantas preguntas y estoy tan confundido. Esta carta siempre fue parecida a mi madre, ella misma me lo dijo, pero… ¿A quién tengo delante? ¿A mi madre o a una simple carta? Esa figura y esa sonrisa son idénticas. Además de que nos han protegido de su propio representante. Se supone que Charasuke vela por los intereses de cada una de sus hermanas. ¿Por qué se expondrían a ser destruidas por nosotros? Hemos sido unos magos muy crueles con ellas. Creí que había aprendido mucho de mi entrenamiento con Minato-sensei, pero al parecer sólo fue algo superfluo. No fui capaz de notar la presencia de mis padres aquí y tampoco soy capaz de oír el corazón de Charasuke. ¿Por qué está tan enojado con nosotros? Si yo fuera un mejor mago sabría entender su manera de actuar._

―Si de mí dependiera los habría matado a ambos, pero sus padres no están de acuerdo con eso ―explicó Charasuke mirándolos de forma despectiva a ambos hermanos.

―¿Cómo es posible? ―preguntó el mayor de los Uchiha sin dar crédito a ver a sus progenitores delante de ellos.

―No necesitan saberlo unos inútiles como ustedes ―respondió la carta recibiendo una mirada de molestia de las otras dos―. Es lo que pienso ―dijo caprichosamente volteando un poco la cabeza como un niño regañado.

Itachi y Sasuke estaban cada uno en su mundo intentando procesar lo que veían. Allí estaban las representaciones mágicas de sus padres. Aquellos a los que el mayor asesinó y el menor pretendía vengar. Los miraban como en aquellos días en los que eran una familia feliz. Cuando ninguno ambicionaba el poder o un mazo de cartas. No podían permitir que sus sentimientos los confundieran, no en esa situación. Bien podría ser una trampa creada por Charasuke, pero algo los inquietaba. Esa manera de comportarse como un simple niño ante otras cartas. Sasuke había oído de sus cartas que todas seguían y confiaban en Charasuke. Entonces, ¿por qué estas dos eran diferentes? Lograron pararlo cuando estaba tan lleno de ira y deseos de asesinarlos.

―¿Te hablaron? ―preguntó Itachi con una mirada perspicaz. A pesar de que no movieron los labios podía sentir un leve cambio en la magia.

―Eso es evidente, niño ―contestó la carta de mala manera mirándolo con desprecio―. Dicen que quieren ser sellados, pero uno irá contigo y otro con Sasuke ―explicó Charasuke.

Las cartas se mostraron felices de que su mensaje llegara a oídos de los otros dos. No había necesidad de pelear por quien sellaría la carta si había una para cada uno, sólo sería cuestión de compartir. En agradecimiento, la que se parecía a Fugaku despeinó cariñosamente el cabello de Charasuke, en cambio la otra le regaló un corto beso en su frente. La copia de Sasuke entrecerró un poco los ojos, sin rastro de enojo o sospecha, sólo… cansancio. Se veía como si de un niño pequeño se tratara. Una sensación de que quería cerrar los ojos y dormir en ese mismo lugar. Sólo se dio vuelta dándoles la espalda a los magos. Las otras dos cartas se acercaron a los magos a la espera de ser selladas.

―¿Qué cartas son? ―cuestionó el card captor, ya que pese a ser acordado los términos, sin los nombres serían imposibles.

―No merecen saber sus nombres ―gruñó Charasuke chasqueando los dedos para tener la ropa habitual.

―¡Charasuke! ―llamó la reencarnación de Clown viéndolo molesto―. Conoces las reglas ―remarcó entrecerrando los ojos.

―Según las reglas deben adivinar el nombre de la carta, vencerla o convencerla y finalmente sellarla ―recitó con voz neutra sin ningún ánimo de ayudarles a los magos―. ¿En dónde dice que yo debo decirles el nombre de sus presas? ―interrogó con una cínica sonrisa.

―¿No te preocupa que sean infectados por las sombras? ―interrogó Itachi manteniendo la calma mientras hablaba con la carta―. ¿Te sentiste bien siendo dominado por aquella magia demoniaca? No olvides que gracias a mi marca pudiste soportar ese gran daño ―le recordó duramente sin despegar sus ojos del otro.

―Te guste o no, son cartas y deben ser selladas ―agregó Sasuke mirándolo con desafío.

Según había entendido a lo largo de su cacería de cartas, ellas necesitaban de un mago. No iba a permitir que por una cuestión de orgullo o capricho Charasuke impidiera cumplir su deber como card captor. Si tan valiosas eran esas cartas a su lado, ¿cómo es que podía ponerlas en riesgo por un simple berrinche? La carta espejo había perdido por completo el norte a su parecer. Tanto tiempo al lado de un demonio nubló su buen juicio. Aunque también culpaba a Itachi, en su intento de ganarse su bendición lo acercó a ese zorro. Su magia obscura habría infectado a espejo como sucedió con las otras cartas que purificó. Aunque su problema actual era que su báculo mágico fue cortado a la mitad por Charasuke. Sería un problema hacerlo sin el mismo. Empero, no pudo seguir con sus cavilaciones debido a la interrupción de la carta.

―¿Somos cartas? ―preguntó la carta espejo con sus ojos enrojecidos. Por el efecto de la luz al reflejarse en los mismo parecían llamas crepitando―. Faltan pocas cartas para completar el mazo ¿y aún no han entendido nada? ―interrogó con un tono molesto conteniéndose de no gritar―. Les diré la verdad porque se ve que nunca la alcanzaran por su cuenta.

―¡Espera, Charasuke! ―pidió Sai intentando acercarse, pero cayendo al suelo a causa de las heridas.

―El mago Clown nos creó a imagen y semejanza de personas que conoció en vida ―explicó Charasuke sin importarle la súplica de la reencarnación del gran mago―. Todos nosotros llevamos un fragmento del alma de una persona. Por ejemplo, Uchiha Mikoto fue la mujer más amada por Clown, nunca amó a una mujer como a ella. Su alma reencarnó numerosas veces. En distintos países, diferentes épocas, con nombres diferentes, con y sin magia ―dijo volteando hacia la carta viéndola con pena―. En forma de carta un fragmento de su alma prevalece intacto. Durante siglos ha mantenido su forma y sus sentimientos congelados en el tiempo. Nadie puede tocarla, el tiempo, demonios, magos. ¡Ni Dios podría arrebatársela a Clown!

―¡Basta! ―exclamó Sai con molestia al ver lo suelta que estaba teniendo la lengua en un tema tan delicado.

Sasuke no conseguía procesar esa información, ya que si admitía que era real, eso significaba que estuvo obligando a personas a pelear. ¿Quiénes fueron aquellos escogidos por Clown? ¿Y por qué les hizo cosa semejante? No era nada halagador ser encerrado en unas cartas. Aunque le haya designado a su familia proteger el mazo mágico, no dejaban de ser prisioneros bien custodiados. Sus propios padres estaban maldecidos por el gran mago. No había otra forma de llamarle a ese acto de egoísmo puro. Aun si se trataba de un simple fragmento, él tenía claro que jamás haría cosa semejante. El menor de los Uchiha amó mucho a sus padres, pero usar magia para forzarlos a permanecer a su lado eternamente le parecía enfermizo.

―Fugaku representa a una persona que admiró y respetó ―continuo Charasuke sin prestar atención a lo que estaba provocando―. Imagina cuán grande fue la devoción de Clown por el matrimonio Uchiha si conservó mi alma.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―interrogó Itachi negándose a permanecer por más tiempo con las dudas sobre los secretos de aquella carta.

―El gran mago me odió por enamorarme de Menma ―explicó con una media sonrisa―. Soy la representación de la persona que Clown murió maldiciendo.

Los ojos de Charasuke destellaron brevemente antes de que un círculo de fuego negro rodeara a los magos y a las cartas, incluyéndolo. Su sonrisa se engrandeció al recordar el día de su propia creación. El nació del odio, de las múltiples maldiciones que profirió el mago en su contra por su debilidad. Todo porque su corazón clamaba por Menma a pesar de saber que se había convertido en un demonio. Mas, sus sentimientos por Mikoto lo obligaron a mantenerlo también. Para procurar su felicidad a toda costa. Su existencia se basaba en proteger a las personas más amadas de Clown. Ese era su castigo por haber sido la causa de la muerte de todos ellos. Era su responsabilidad. Lo sabía. Estaba más que claro que dedicaría todo el tiempo de su existencia en velar por las demás cartas, pero Menma. Saberlo tan cerca lo tentaba a abandonar su deber una vez más. Sacudió su cabeza y retomó su papel como carta del juicio final.

―La primer carta cuyo nombre descifren podrán sellarla ―explicó Charasuke sin mirarlos―. Les daré una probada de lo que significa mi juicio ―advirtió guardando sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos―. Tengan en cuenta de que esto es diez veces más atenuado de lo que será la prueba final

―¿Cómo adivinaremos? ―interrogó el mayor de los Uchiha sujetando las cartas en su bolsillo.

―Les mostraré el origen de estas cartas y de ustedes dependerá el resto. tómenlo como una prueba ―avisó antes de chasquear los dedos y ser envueltos por un resplandor enceguecedor.

_Hace muchos siglos nació un niño de cabellos oscuros y mirada tan profunda como el mismísimo abismo. Nadie se percató del destino que las estrellas tenían preparado para él, pues su familia era común y corriente. No tenía nada de especial una aldeana dedicada a sus labores como esposa y madre, un campesino cuya fuente de trabajo eran sus cosechas y un varón muy listo para su edad. Era una familia cálida y humilde. Ellos recibieron gratamente la llegada de un segundo hijo varón. Sano y amado como lo fue Itachi. A ese niño lo nombraron Sasuke, un nombre que encontraron digno para su pequeño._

_―Sasuke ―llamó su hermano mayor Itachi―. Yo soy Itachi, tu hermano mayor ―se presentó el joven de siete años abrazando al bebé._

_―Aún es muy pequeño para entenderte ―comentó su madre con una sonrisa divertida sentada en la cama._

_―Ten cuidado de no moverte mucho, Mikoto ―advirtió Fugaku preocupado por ella―. Has dado a luz hace apenas unas horas. El doctor dijo que necesitas descanso y cuidar de no esforzarte demasiado._

_―Descuida, querido ―respondió ella con una dulce sonrisa―. Estoy lo suficientemente bien para moverme ―dijo más animada viendo a su hijo mayor tocándole las mejillas al recién nacido._

_―Es muy suavecito ―exclamó Itachi viendo a su hermanito comenzar a llorar―. ¡¿Lo lastimé?! ―preguntó alarmado._

_―No, no lo hiciste ―tranquilizó su madre mientras mecía con cuidado al bebé―. Sólo está cansado._

_―Escúchame bien, Itachi ―habló su padre con un tono serio mientras su mano descansaba sobre el hombro de su hijo mayor―. Como hermano mayor es tu deber cuidar de Sasuke, ¿entiendes?_

_―Sí ―asintió seguro de sus palabras―, yo lo cuidaré muy bien._

_Fugaku sonrió orgulloso de su hijo mayor, contaba con él para cuidar a su esposa e hijo menor si algo llegaba a sucederle. Él haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para darles un buena vida y educarlos para ser bueno hombres al crecer. Había viajado de Japón hacia el continente europeo en busca de una mejor calidad de vida para ellos. Se tenía confianza en saber guiarlos a ser hombres rectos y decentes, pero a su vez no deseaba la llegada de dicho día, puesto que adoraba a sus niños. Tener a su pequeña familia reunida compartiendo la dicha del nuevo integrante lo llenaba de júbilo y temía perder ese tiempo valioso al lado de ellos cuando tuvieran que dejar el nido y formar sus propias familias. Empero, apartó aquellos pensamientos y siguió sonriendo al ver a Itachi intentando cargar por primera vez a su hermanito menor._

_Desde ese día, Sasuke fue creciendo felizmente en el seno de su amada familia. Apenas tuvo edad para hablar y caminar por su cuenta, comenzó a ayudar a su madre en las tareas del hogar. Al no ser capaz de usar herramientas filosas o cargar cosas pesadas, brindaba ayuda limpiando o lavando las ropas junto a su madre. Casi siempre ella se encargaba sola de todo mientras Fugaku trabajaba en el campo e Itachi lo ayudaba con las cosechas. El mayor ya tenía suficiente edad para aprender las cosas básicas sobre plantar semillas. El patriarca Uchiha, tenía la esperanza de algún día heredara sus prósperas tierras a sus hijos. Por ello se esforzaba en hacerlas mejores cada día._

_—¿Así, padre? —preguntó Itachi con dudas a su progenitor mientras araba la tierra._

_—No, Itachi. Lo estás haciendo mal —señaló el adulto en medio del área en la que plantarían las semillas—. Debes hacerlo más profundo, de lo contrario si algún animal caminara por aquí las semillas serían removidas con facilidad —corrigió mientras le mostraba la forma adecuada de hacerlo._

_—Oh ya veo —asintió el menor prestando toda su atención a la forma de hacerlo bien._

_—Tampoco debes hacerlo demasiado profundo o no crecerán como corresponde —aconsejó mientras desenterraba una semilla—. Esta, por ejemplo, quedó más abajo que las otras y no consiguió brotar —explicó mostrándole una semilla intacta prácticamente._

_—El almuerzo está listo —anunció Mikoto a la distancia acompañada de Sasuke—. Querido, Itachi se va a enfriar si no se dan prisa —avisó logrando apartar a ambos de su labor._

_—Yo ayudé a mamá a cargar las compras —comentó orgulloso el pequeño Sasuke de cinco años de edad._

_—¿En serio? —preguntó Itachi cargando a su hermano en brazos_ _―. S_ _eguramente mamá te cargó a ti junto a las compras —molestó Itachi picando la frente de su hermanito._

_—¡No es cierto! —negó molesto el menor mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. Yo sí ayudé, tonto._

_—Ya, ya, niños —quiso calmar Mikoto mientras alentaba a volver empujando levemente a Itachi por los hombros—. Es hora del almuerzo. No pierdan el tiempo discutiendo._

_—Su madre tiene razón —secundó Fugaku caminando delante de ellos—. Luego de comer hay que seguir trabajando —dijo con una expresión seria en el rostro antes de sonreír levemente mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hijo menor._

_—Sí, papá —asistieron ambos niños antes de ir dentro de la casa._

_Sin embargo, la abundancia propedéutica de dicho terreno atrajo ojos envidiosos. La iglesia y la realeza de aquel poblado siempre buscaban apropiarse de todo lo que significara riquezas. Fugaku era un campesino sin ninguna educación más que la inculcada por su padre. Sabía cosechar y labrar la tierra, podía criar animales de granja. Conocía algunas viejas mañas para vender de forma que le quedarán más ganancias de las previstas. No obstante, era ingenuo en cuanto a leyes, tratados y burocracia, dada la exclusividad de dichos conocimientos reservados sólo a los nobles o miembros de la realeza. Por ello, cuando se le dio una oferta por su terreno desconoció muchas de las cláusulas del mismo y de las trampas de dicho acuerdo que firmó sin ser realmente consciente del peso de las consecuencias._

_―No entiendo ―exclamó Fugaku con rabia cuando los hombres del noble con el cual había negociado entraron a su hogar sin permiso―. ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!_

_Fue una noche tranquila como cualquier otra cuando todo sucedió. La familia Uchiha se preparaba para cenar. Fugaku mantenía vivo el fuego de la chimenea agregando leña cuando sucedió la irrupción, Mikoto terminaba de cocinar el estofado e Itachi ponía la mesa junto a su hermano menor. Sin embargo, unos gritos captaron la atención de la familia. Pronto se habían visto invadidos por personas que no conocían._

_—¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó Mikoto asomándose a ver._

_—Toma a los niños y escóndanse —ordenó su esposo._

_Él se quedó allí impidiéndoles seguir a su mujer y sus pequeños. Supuso que la casa estaría rodeada o similares, así que optó por usar un pequeño sitio secreto en cual su familia estaría a salvo. Con la diferencia de números en su contra, aceptó a la muerte. Hubiera deseado ser más fuerte, ofrecer mayor resistencia para evitar el avance de aquellos intrusos. Mas, sólo era un hombre, un simple campesino al que asesinaron sin esfuerzo. Hubo un fuerte amor hacia aquellos que contaban con él. No obstante, su muerte no fue épica ni heroica. Fue rápida y humillante. Llena de amargura por no saber qué les deparaba a los demás. Por mucho que deseara darles seguridad a los demás miembros de su familia, fracasó. Tras terminar con él avanzaron con rapidez para ir tras la mujer y los menores._

_Mikoto acató con prisas la orden de su marido y sin pararse a meditar otra opción, llevó a los niños a su habitación. Sus rápidos reflejos le dieron tiempo para sacar un poco de ventaja de aquellos hombres. Había alzado a su pequeño Sasuke entre brazos para no demorar, mientras con una mano sujetaba la de Itachi. Cerró la puerta y movió un mueble para bloquearla. Se acercó a la alfombra y la movió revelando una madera algo floja. Mucho tiempo se había quejado de ese enorme hueco provocado por la humedad al pudrir la madera, pero agradeció no haberlo arreglado. Metió a sus hijos con cuidado y regalándoles una corta sonrisa les hizo señas con su dedo de guardar silencio. Cubrió nuevamente el hueco con la alfombra y corrió hacia la ventana mientras se oían los golpes en la puerta intentando abrirla._

_―¡Corran, rápido! ―gritó Mikoto hacia afuera de la ventana―. ¡No se detengan!_

_―¡Atrápenla! ―ordenó uno de los hombres sujetándola del brazo―. ¡Y busquen a esos niños rápido! ―haciendo que algunos hombres fueran hacia la ventana y otros salieran por la puerta para buscarlos._

_Itachi temblaba aterrado mientras sujetaba a su pequeño hermano y le cubría la boca para que no gritara. Su madre estaba soltando alaridos de dolor y temían averiguar qué estaba sucediendo. Sasuke cerró los ojos mientras lloraba en los brazos de su hermano. Pasaron probablemente horas desde que todo había quedado en completo silencio. Por temor a que fuera una trampa ambos niños permanecieron escondidos mucho más tiempo. Con cautela Itachi salió despacio cuando lo creyó conveniente. Al no ver a nadie cerca le dijo al menor que podía salir del escondite. Recorrieron la casa topándose con el cadáver de su padre en la entrada, pero ni rastro de su madre. Se colocaron unas capuchas, destinadas para los días de lluvia, cubriendo sus rostros y salieron a buscar a su mamá. Caminaron por horas tomados de la mano hasta que oyeron a las personas del pueblo gritando eufóricos. Curiosos de lo que estuviera sucediendo se acercaron._

_No debieron hacerlo…_

_―¡Mamá! ―exclamó Sasuke primero como un susurro, pero pronto estuvo a punto de gritar._

_―No grites ―murmuró Itachi tapándole la boca mientras lo abrazaba._

_El mayor de los azabaches intentó contener al más pequeño en su pecho para apartarlo de aquella imagen. En medio de aquella plaza estaba su madre ardiendo entre las llamas. Se le gritaba bruja y hechicera. Insultos sobre haber mantenido actos carnales con el demonio no faltaron. Una y otra vez resonaron las risas de los presentes. Sasuke siendo algo rebelde, se removió y con uno de sus ojos vio el rostro desfigurado de su madre. Las ampollas formadas a causa del dolor, mientras la piel iba abriéndose dejando expuesta su carne. El aroma repugnante inundando sus fosas nasales sólo completo el cuadro que representaría sus pesadillas futuras. Quería detenerlos. Gritar y llorar a sus anchas, pero no era posible. Debían ser fuertes o podrían correr esa misma suerte._

_―Esto es a causa tuya ―murmuró Itachi confundiendo a Sasuke―. Nuestros padres han muerto por ti._

―Suficiente ―ordenó Charasuke sacándolos de aquel recuerdo―. Han visto suficiente, así que dense prisa o no les permitiré sellar a ninguno.

Los hermanos estaban demasiado aturdidos como para responder a la advertencia. Sasuke cayó de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos. Su madre había muerto dos veces de manera espantosa. Al menos dos que él conociera, pues espejo había mencionado que su alma reencarnó innumerables veces. Su odio hacia Itachi creció nuevamente. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan mal hijo de asesinar a una mujer que desde siempre había velado por su familia? Por su parte Itachi estaba sujetándose las rodillas en un intento por no caer al suelo como su hermano. Esa escena fue tan nítida. Los aromas, el dolor, el miedo, todo era tan realista que sintió deseos de vomitar. Estaba agitado intentando mantener su compostura. Retomó un poco la cordura y meditó sobre las cartas. Había una bastante obvia. Era mejor sellarla antes de desfallecer. Se enderezó y recitó el hechizo antes de pronunciar el nombre de la carta.

―¡Escudo! ―gritó Itachi sacando a su hermano menor de sus pensamientos.

El menor de los hermanos volteó sorprendido al oír el nombre de la carta. Ni siquiera sabía a cuál correspondía la de su padre y ya se encontraba sellada. Debía darse prisa y sellar la suya o Itachi intentaría robársela también. Pese a las condiciones puestas por Charasuke dudaba que fueran acatadas al pie de la letra. Si había alguna forma de tomar ventaja lo haría y no lo culpaba, pues él haría lo mismo de tener la oportunidad. Tomó aire buscando canalizar la poca magia que le quedaba en uno de los pedazos de su báculo. No necesitaba pensar mucho. Sintió con claridad los sentimientos de su madre al intentar defenderlos de los hombres malvados.

―Carta que fuiste creada por Clown regresa a la forma humilde que mereces ¡Laberinto! ―exclamó Sasuke convirtiéndola en carta.

Laberinto en su forma de carta voló directamente hacia la palma del menor de los Uchiha. Éste se quedó mirándole largamente sintiendo una gran nostalgia. Su mente evocaba los sentimientos que siempre tenía al rememorar a su progenitora. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y tuvo que agachar la mirada para no permitir que las lágrimas volvieran a salir de sus ojos. No debía llorar, no era momento para eso y tampoco tenía tiempo. Los guardianes y su amigo Sai estaban heridos. Para empeorarlo todo, Itachi estaba allí y ellos no tenían manera de defenderse. Volteó rápido buscando localizar a su hermano mayor encontrándose con la nada. No había rastro de él ni de Charasuke. Habían desaparecido mientras él se quedaba perdido admirando la nueva carta que selló.

―Maldición ―murmuró con molestia para sí mismo antes de guardar la carta y caminar hacia los demás―. ¿Qué tan mal están? ―cuestionó viendo a sus amigos antes de ayudarlos a movilizarse hacia el hospital.

Charasuke vagaba por las calles caminando con las manos en los bolsillos. Ocultaba su presencia entre la multitud de personas transitando por ese sitio. Sin embargo, aunque tenía a mucha gente a su lado se sentía completamente solo. Estaba desorientado. Su mente era un caos completamente y no había con quien conversar. Tanto que callar, tantos secretos confiados a él dolían. Había un cúmulo en su pecho y se lo atribuyó a un “corazón” que se suponía no poseía. Voces comenzaron a sonar en su cabeza acusándolo de todos aquellos pecados que cometió impunemente. No merecía ser bien tratado por Laberinto y Escudo. Debieron regañarlo, castigarlo o exigir su vida como retribución. Era lo justo para ellos luego de semejante traición que cometió contra ellos.

Cerró los ojos un momento visualizando en su mente los rostros del matrimonio Uchiha sorprendiéndose del odio reflejado en sus expresiones. Lo odiaban. Debía aceptar eso, pero le dolía. ¿Por qué no podía hacer nada bien? Todo lo que tocaba acababa rompiéndose hasta los lazos de amor y amistad. Nada sobrevivía en sus manos. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza alterado por la aterradora visión que había aparecido. Llevó sus manos frente a sus rostro y las vio manchadas de sangre. Comenzó a temblar y sudar frío al parpadear y no ver la sangre desaparecer. Su comportamiento sumamente extraño captó la atención de los transeúntes. Muchos pasaban de largo al notarlo “raro”. Temiendo que se tratara de una persona con desequilibrios mentales apartaron la mirada y fingieron ignorancia.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―preguntó una amable joven preocupada por las reacciones del pobre chico.

Charasuke negó con la cabeza e ignoró las palabras de consuelo e intento de tranquilidad. La buena samaritana sólo quería asistirlo y acercarlo al hospital más cercano. Dado que el pobre chico se veía pálido y tenía algunos rastros de sangre provenientes de su boca. Quizás estuvo involucrado en alguna pelea callejera o fue víctima de un asalto violento. Al ver su reacción negativa a ser tocado, temió que el ataque hubiera sido algo _peor_. No quería ni siquiera mencionarlo, pero supuso que si estaba deduciendo correctamente el pobre chico no querría hablar por vergüenza y miedo. Mas, Charasuke se apartó de ella y corrió metiéndose dentro de un callejón oscuro. No quería que nadie se le acercara en esos momentos, pero tampoco deseaba estar solo. Eran tan contradictorios sus pensamientos.

_¿Por qué mago Clown? ¿Por qué a mí? Estoy enloqueciendo me siento tan mal y miserable en estos momentos. No sólo juego con la vida de Sasuke sino que también intenté terminar con la suya y la de su hermano. Esto va contra las reglas, pero lo sentía. Mi corazón clamaba por venganza, saciarse de sangre derramada en el nombre de la venganza. ¿Yo qué soy exactamente? Poseo los recuerdos de todo lo sucedido. Sasuke no recuerda nada y Sai sólo fragmentos. ¿Por qué? Desearía no saber tanto así no tendría que sufrir por todo aquello que va a suceder. No puedo evitarlo. No debo intervenir. ¿Qué debería hacer? Sólo soy una carta con un pesado destino a cuestas. Odio esto. Sentirme inútil para proteger aquello que me importa y al mismo tiempo ser un monstruo que causa infelicidad a otros quitándoles lo que aman._

_Las sombras que se han liberado están afectando a todas las cartas que se topan. Quiero ayudarles y protegerles, pero no puedo. Todo lo que intento falla estúpidamente. Y odio admitirlo, pero yo mismo he sido marcado con algo similar. Estoy tan perdido. Necesito un guía, alguien que me salve. Un mago, un guardián, quien sea sólo quiero tener a alguien a mi lado en esta terrible travesía._

―Menma ―murmuró el azabache mirando hacia el cielo―. Te necesito conmigo. Quiero irme contigo ―suspiró con la voz quebrada.

CONTINUARÁ……….


	15. Cap 15: Sellando a la carta

Cap 15: Sellando a la carta

Minato miró al cielo con preocupación. Sabía del poder oscuro del zorro liberándose a grandes destellos. Esa era una mala señal. Algo había sucedido y temió por el bienestar de los menores. Si estando en su casa pudo sentir aquel cambió tan radical, era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que la carta le contara las malas noticias. Cerró el apartamento y rogó que Charasuke regresara pronto, pues había algunos asuntos pendientes de los cuales no podían seguir huyendo. Partió a prisas rumbo al sitio donde la magia se sintió más concentrada. Al llegar vio a Sasuke haciendo lo posible por sanar las heridas de los guardianes y de Sai. El pobre card captor estaba tan asustado que intentaba curar a los tres al mismo tiempo.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —llamó Namikaze intentando mantener un tono calmado acercándose a él.

—Esto es mi culpa, yo los maté, yo... yo… —murmuraba el joven Uchiha completamente ido.

A pesar de haber conseguido las fuerzas suficientes para sellar a la carta laberinto, su mente se vio afectada cuando se acercó a sus amigos. Tocar la sangre de ellos evocaba imágenes demasiado espantosas: la muerte de sus padres. Para colmo de males fue tan vivida la muerte de sus padres en vidas pasadas que aún sentía el aroma de la carne humana siendo quemada. Su corazón flaqueó ante el miedo. Quería salvar a sus amigos a como diera lugar. " _¿Por qué no morí? Charasuke deseaba asesinarnos a Itachi y a mí, pero somos los menos heridos_ ". Rápidamente se respondió mentalmente a sí mismo _"por las cartas"._ Aquellas que él debía proteger de las sombras volvían a procurar por su vida. Incluso habían protegido a Itachi, aunque no se explicaba cómo sus padres, ―incluso como cartas―, se arriesgaban por alguien así.

—Ellos están vivos —dijo el rubio mayor mientras sujetaba los hombros del azabache—. Cálmate por favor, Sasuke-kun —sugirió con un tono de voz calmo—. Nos encargaremos de ellos, pero no aquí —avisó mientras caminaba rumbo a los guardianes—. ¿Puedes encargarte de Sai? A juzgar por su delgadez, no te resultara imposible cargarlo ―explicó Namikaze señalándolo.

Uchiha ni siquiera respondió a sus palabras, simplemente le hizo caso. Se acercó a Sai y con un delicadeza casi irreal, lo colocó a su espalda como si fuera una mochila. Usó los brazos de la reencarnación de Clown como si fueran agarres y así lo llevó. Caminaba apurado, pero siempre esforzándose por no mover demasiado al pálido chico. Namikaze lo guio hasta el auto, donde tras abrir la puerta, acomodó en los asientos a Gaara y Naruto. Hizo lugar para poder subir también a Sai junto a ellos. No era lo ideal. Dadas sus heridas lo más recomendable era un traslado individual, pero para ello necesitarían ambulancias. El problema era el sitio en el cual estaban. Habiendo tanta magia corrupta concentrada sería un peligro para personas normales. Soltó un suspiro sabiendo lo complicado que sería llevar a tres menores de edad heridos de casi muerte al hospital y decir que no sabía qué les había sucedido.

―¿Estarán bien? ―preguntó Sasuke mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad sentándose en el asiento junto al del conductor.

―Lo estarán ―respondió con seguridad el rubio mientras le sonreía sin dejar de observar el camino―. Ellos son muy fuertes, ¿tú cómo estás? ¿Tienes heridas graves? ―cuestionó con las manos apretando ligeramente el volante temiendo la respuesta.

―En comparación a ellos, estoy perfectamente ―suspiró mirando por la ventanilla evitando enfrentarse cara a cara al mayor―. Las car… mis padres nos protegieron ―explicó vagamente.

Namikaze abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero no ahondó más en el tema. Era notoria la angustia del azabache tras todo lo sucedido y lo último que necesitaba era un interrogatorio. Se conformaba con saber que logró regresar con bien. Tendría que hablar seriamente con Charasuke, empero lo primero de todo sería hacer atender a los demás. Pisó el acelerador y condujo al máximo de velocidad permitida. Nada más llegar pidió ayuda a los doctores quienes se llevaron a los malheridos adolescentes a urgencias para tratar sus heridas. Gaara estaba especialmente comprometido por las heridas internas, pues Charasuke le había provocado varias hemorragias en el interior de su cuerpo. Sai tenía un corte que sangró en abundancia, pero no era tan profunda como se veía. Por su lado Naruto estaba sanando con la magia de Clown, debido a ello los médicos no se explicaban como no sangraba pese a las heridas.

―Nos toca esperar, Sasuke-kun ―dijo Namikaze mientras se sentaba en la sala de espera junto al menor.

―Espero que todo salga bien ―habló preocupado sujetando las cartas en su poder contra su pecho―. Por favor, Clown sánalos ―rogó como si de un rezo se tratara.

Durante el tiempo en el cual ellos permanecieron en el hospital, Charasuke siguió vagando por las calles. Miraba al cielo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Se sentía solo y ajeno a ese mundo. “ _Quiero morir. Dense prisa_ ”. Pidió en su mente sintiendo la tristeza acumulándose en su garganta. Se negaba a llorar y darle el gusto a las sombras. Las había visto rondándolo con saña y no se molestaban en disimular que él era su objetivo. Prácticamente lo creían uno de ellos, una presa fácil que al más mínimo toque sucumbiría a su influencia. Chasqueó la lengua con molestia y dio un pequeño salto, al tocar el suelo se formó un círculo mágico desapareciéndolas. No obstante, contra los pensamientos de la carta, las sombras se duplicaron. Tembló ligeramente al darse cuenta que avanzaban hacia él sin ningún problema. A causa de ello se vio forzado a correr intentando perder a esa oscuridad.

Luego de haber escapado de las sombras, Charasuke llegó a un punto muerto. No tenía a donde ir y no sabía qué hacer. Su cuerpo temblaba al darse cuenta de que las sombras se hacían cada vez más poderosas y él más débil. La magia en su ser estaba acabándose. Se sintió desfallecer, una sensación extraña, dada la falsedad de su cuerpo. Era un recipiente, una ilusión, ¿por qué podía sentir esas cosas tan humanas? Sólo tuvo ese tipo de mareo cuando pasó largos periodos de hambre cuando aún era humano. Se quedó sentado contra una pared casi resignado a no completar su misión. Dudaba lograr llegar con vida hasta el día del juicio del sucesor. No obstante, nuevamente aquel rubio tonto volvía a aparecer en su camino. Delante de él se encontraba Namikaze.

―¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? ―preguntó la carta abriendo los ojos lentamente―. ¿No deberías estar junto a mis víctimas? ―cuestionó con una cínica sonrisa.

―Y lo estuve ―comentó el mayor con una tranquila sonrisa arrodillándose ante él para poder verlo cara a cara―. Hace algunas horas los chicos terminaron de ser atendidos. Iba camino a casa mientras ellos descansan ―explicó removiendo un mechón rebelde del rostro del otro.

―Deberías largarte ―comentó Charasuke mirando de reojo como se estaban acercando más sombras.

―Eres igual a Sasuke-kun ―afirmó mientras lo subía a su espalda pese a las protestas.

La carta abrió los ojos con leve sorpresa por la comparación. Dado que era un espejo era evidente el parecido entre ambos, pero el adulto no parecía referirse a su apariencia. Su actitud siempre fue lo opuesto a la del card captor. Ese era el fin por el cual fue creado. ¿Había fallado? Meditó un poco mientras el rubio seguía caminando con él en la espalda. Les estaba dando demasiado crédito. No era posible ser descubierto por un simple humano. Suspiró un poco más aliviado convenciéndose de que todo estaba bien. Él era contrario a Sasuke y así debía quedarse. Abrazó con fuerza la espalda del rubio antes de atreverse a preguntar. Aún estaba a tiempo de retractarse, mas se negaba a seguir con la duda. El juicio realizado a los magos Uchiha había removido recuerdos dolorosos y varias dudas asaltaron su mente.

―¿Kushina-san fue feliz? ―preguntó Charasuke en un susurro.

―¿Por qué la pregunta? ―repreguntó Minato con una expresión preocupada. Era inusual que la carta pidiera saber de las vidas de otros.

―La Kushina que tú amaste, ¿fue feliz? ―insistió enterrando sus dedos en los hombros del mayor.

―Creo que tenemos tiempo hasta llegar a nuestro destino ―habló el hombre de ojos azules mientras miraba al cielo―. No sé mucho, pero te diré lo que me contó ella…

_Desde hacía muchos años, se había mantenido un legado que pasaba de generación en generación entre las familias Senju y los Uzumaki: ser guardianes. Estaba escrito en su sangre su deber. No obstante, esas tradiciones fueron debilitándose con el paso de los años. El escepticismo comenzó a ganar fuerza con la llegada de nuevas tecnologías y descubrimientos científicos capaces de explicar aquello en lo que creían tan firmemente. Había alguna que otra persona aun creyente y capaz de contar aquellas historias de legados antiguos, pero cada vez escaseaban más. La última descendiente de la rama Uzumaki fue una de las que se negó a seguir ese legado. A medida que fue creciendo iba dejando más y más de lado esas historias fantasiosas sobre la magia y los demonios. Cuando era pequeña no le molestaban e incluso la entretenían, pero al crecer se dio cuenta de que debía madurar. Esos no eran más que cuentos de hadas para atraer la atención de la gente. Kushina no creía en aquellas cosas tan fantasiosas a diferencia de su mejor amiga._

_Uchiha Mikoto, contrario a la joven Uzumaki, sí era muy creyente en aquellas cosas. Se había ordenado como Miko a fin de saber más de aquel mundo tan misterioso que tanto le atraía. Ella era afín a leer las cartas o la palma de las manos de las personas para adivinar su futuro. Según contaba su familia residía en un sitio sagrado resguardando antiguos artefactos de gran valor. La pelirroja, nunca le vio lo útil a eso, pero eran tradiciones que seguían perseverando desde hacía demasiado tiempo como para cambiarlo. Además los Uzumaki eran más como amigos cercanos de la otra familia y no “leales sirvientes” como se contaba en los antiguos libros. Estaba feliz por eso, ya que Kushina apreciaba profundamente a la azabache. Cuando se independizó obtuvo más libertad para vivir su vida. Hubo muchas tradiciones que consiguió evadir y pensaba formar una familia lejos de aquellos legados extraños._

_Al convertirse en dos jóvenes adultas se dedicaron cada una a lo suyo, Kushina se dedicaba a estudiar en la universidad, mientras Mikoto se dedicaba al templo. Gracias a los contribuyentes y personas que venían a pedir sus lecturas, podía dedicarse por completo a sus deberes de sacerdotisa sin tener problemas económicos. Sus predicciones eran bastante precisas y muy acertadas, así que fama por su habilidad para predecir el futuro y realizar limpias y bendiciones le favoreció mucho. La pelirroja se alegraba por el éxito de su mejor amiga, pero debido a su propio escepticismo estuvieron un poco distanciadas cada una en sus asuntos. Nunca perdieron contacto, pero la vida adulta las había hecho verse con menos frecuencia que cuando eran adolescentes. No obstante, eso no impidió que la joven Uzumaki se hiciera tiempo para asistir a la boda de Mikoto y posteriormente asistir al día del nacimiento de su primer hijo. Aunque hubiera preferido verla en otras circunstancias._

_―¿Dónde demonios está tu marido? ―preguntó Uzumaki alterada viendo a la morena gritando de dolor._

_―Está trabajando ―respondió con dificultad, respirando agitada debido a las contracciones cada vez aumentando más._

_La joven de ojos claros había ido a visitar a su amiga para llevarle unos regalitos a la embarazada. Estaba emocionada por ser la madrina del primogénito de su mejor amiga, así que con dificultad se había hecho tiempo para visitarla con regularidad. No dejaba pasar ni dos días sin estar metida en la casa o el templo. Conocía el carácter de la azabache, pese a ser alguien muy tranquila, también era muy terca cuando quería. No le gustaba estar recostada guardando reposo, pese a las indicaciones del doctor, salía al templo e iba a orar y hacer sus rituales tradicionales pidiendo por el bienestar del bebé. Durante la visita todo había ido bien, tomaron té y charlaron alegremente hasta que la joven azabache comenzó a gritar de dolor. Kushina la ayudó a sentarse mientras iba al teléfono a llamar a Fugaku al trabajo. Cuando le respondieron, dijeron que iba rumbo a la casa, por lo que sólo restaba esperar._

_―Aguanta ―pidió Uzumaki limpiando el sudor de la frente de la embarazada―. Pronto iremos al hospital y tu bebé nacerá muy bien._

_―Necesito tu ayuda ―pidió Mikoto respirando sumamente agitada―. El bebé necesita nacer ahora._

_―¿Ahora? ¿Sin doctores?_ _―preguntó alterada Kushina. Intentó mantenerse calmada, pero la posibilidad de que el bebé naciera justo en ese momento rompía con todo aquello―._ _¡No podrás hacerlo tú sola!_

_―Es cierto que sería imposible hacerlo sola, pero estás tú…_ _―habló la embarazada siendo sutilmente directa con sus intenciones._

_―¡Imposible!_ _―exclamó Uzumaki sin poder creerse semejante cosa. Era una locura lo que estaba pidiendo._

_Pese a sus constantes quejas y al miedo de la pelirroja por los gritos de dolor de su mejor amiga, no le quedó de otra que ayudarla a parir. Según la frecuencia de las contracciones, el bebé estaba listo para nacer estuvieran en un hospital o no. Kushina maldijo su suerte, a Dios y todos los ancestros de Fugaku por no estar presente en ese momento. Sin embargo, usando sus propios conocimientos y las indicaciones de Mikoto respecto a cómo se sentía y cada síntoma, finalmente pudo dar a luz al pequeño Itachi. La joven Uzumaki perdió por momentos el color de la cara al ver al bebé lleno de sangre. Era natural y sabía que eso debía suceder, pero una cosa era verlo en un libro y otra estar allí sintiendo la sangre de su mejor amiga deslizándose por sus manos. Se dio prisa a lavarlo con agua tibia y envolverlo con una toalla preparándose para vestirlo. Mas, su cometido se vio frustrado cuando la puerta fue violentamente abierta. Un hombre entró por ella y no se trataba de Fugaku._

_―¡¿Quién eres?! ―demandó saber Kushina colocándose delante de Mikoto y abrazando protectoramente al bebé._

_El hombre de cabellos rubios no respondió. Sólo corrió hacia ella y de un empujón le arrebató al bebé. Uzumaki se golpeó fuertemente la espalda contra la pared, pero se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y corrió tras el sujeto. El rostro del hombre se veía extraño, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y su boca se mantenía abierta respirando agitado sin dejar de correr. El bebé lloraba desesperado y asustado haciendo crecer la ira de la pelirroja. Pensó en arrojarle algo para hacerlo caer, mas si se diera el caso, el recién nacido podría ser herido. Llegó hasta el patio trasero de la casa y teniendo un muro rodeando el terreno de la casa. Ya no le era posible escapar a ese rubio. Kushina se calmó un poco decidiéndose a “negociar” o calmar al sujeto._

_―No sé por qué has secuestrado al pequeño Itachi ―dijo Kushina con voz calma caminando despacio hacia él―. Deberías devolverlo, todo estará bien ttebanne ―explicó sin dejar de avanzar._

_―Vaya mujer más estúpida ―gritó el sujeto mientras reía desquiciadamente―. ¿Y se supone que eres la guardiana de esa maga? ―cuestionó con burla._

_Uzumaki se quedó sorprendida de esas palabras, pues hacía mucho tiempo que nadie mencionaba semejante cosa. El asunto de los magos y guardianes tenía, literalmente, años sin oírlo. Ni como reclamo ni como deber. Ni siquiera su mejor amiga mencionaba el asunto de los demonios y la magia. Al menos no nada más allá de sus quejas respecto a personas que acudían a ella para pedir maleficios o embrujos de amor. ¿En qué se había metido Mikoto? Repentinamente el sujeto soltó un alarido y quedó como si estuviera siendo amarrado por cadenas o algo similar. Empero, no se fijó demasiado en ese asunto, pues el rubio había soltado al bebé y ella corrió a atraparlo entre sus brazos. No obstante, el recién nacido no cayó abruptamente en sus manos, sino que descendió lentamente._

_―El guardián de Mikoto soy yo ―corrigió Fugaku quien se acercó caminando con su esposa en brazos._

_―¡Hilos! ―dijo la azabache con enojo mientras sujetaba una carta Clown en su mano―. No sé quién eres o quien te envió, pero jamás te perdonaré haber tocado a mi hijo ―afirmó ella invocando la espada de los Uchiha en su mano_ _―. Aquellos que no pertenecen a este mundo retornarán a su sitio correspondiente ―recitó Uchiha con su dedo índice y corazón juntos mientras las letras de la espada resplandecía._

_Fugaku tomó con mayor fuerza a su esposa y flexionó sus piernas antes de dar un largo salto hacia el otro hombre. Mikoto sujetó la espada con firmeza y la apuntó directamente al pecho de aquel intruso. Uzumaki gritó horrorizada al ver las acciones de su amiga y del esposo de ésta. Entendía que estaba enojada por el intento de secuestro de su recién nacido, pero llegar al extremo de asesinar a una persona, le parecía demasiado. Sin embargo, cuando abrió los ojos vio como la morena retiraba la espada del pecho contrario sin haberse manchado de ni una sola gota de sangre. Una especie de nube oscura salió del cuerpo de aquel hombre y Mikoto realizó un corte en el aire desapareciéndolo por completo. El desconocido cerró los ojos y nuevamente los abrió viéndose completamente azules. Miró a su alrededor con confusión y repentinamente se arrodilló frente al matrimonio Uchiha._

_―¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! ―repitió el blondo completamente apenado pegando su frente en el suelo―. No sé qué me sucedió, pero… pero… yo no quería hacer eso… Sé que es imposible de creer, pero… ―siguió tartamudeando._

_―Descuida ―tranquilizó la azabache con una amable sonrisa―. Te creo, no dudo que el mejor amigo de mi esposo quisiera dañarnos por voluntad propia._

_Minato alzó la cabeza con los ojos levemente llorosos por el alivio. Él era un amigo que conoció Fugaku en el trabajo. Habían compartido un par de años en el mismo negocio y se llevaban muy bien. Tanto que el castaño le había invitado un par de veces a cenar a su casa. Él era uno de los que más feliz estuvo cuando se supo que venía un pequeño heredero. Había recibido la llamada en el trabajo de que Mikoto estaba por dar a luz. Tras colgar el teléfono salió en su auto dispuesto a alcanzarlo en el camino para avisarle de la situación, pues sabía que el otro no contaba con un celular. Ya le reclamaría luego que dejara esas tontas supersticiones del templo. Mas, en el camino comenzó a sentirse extraño y perdió el control de sus propias acciones. Su cuerpo actuaba en contra de su voluntad y temió por la seguridad del bebé en sus manos._

_―¡Oye, Mikoto! ―llamó la pelirroja acercándose a ella con el bebé en brazos―. ¡¿Quién es este tipo?! ¿Y qué diablos acaba de suceder?_

_―Son los cuentos en los que no crees ―respondió la azabache recibiendo a su pequeño en sus brazos._

_Fugaku llevó a su esposa e hijo al hospital para ser atendidos por los doctores competentes. Entretanto Kushina y Minato tuvieron que esperar en la sala del hospital. Estaban confundidos por los sucesos de esa noche. Lo presenciado fue tan surreal que aún no terminaban de asimilarlo del todo. Uzumaki le ordenó al otro comprarle algo de comer para compensarle el golpe dado anteriormente. Él no se negó a ello y mientras comían comenzaron a platicar sobre lo sucedido. Cuando Mikoto se encontró mejor se vio en la necesidad de explicarles la verdad sobre su trabajo como Miko. Quisieron buscar explicaciones lógicas, pero no las tenían. Habiendo vivido la posesión de un demonio y presenciar el exorcismo de uno, esa noche Minato y Kushina entendieron que la veracidad en las palabras de los Uchiha respecto a la importancia del templo que protegían._

―Vaya manera de conocer a tu esposa ―comentó Charasuke en la espalda del mayor.

―Debo admitir que aun poseído me atrajo su valentía ―confesó el rubio con una radiante sonrisa―. Esa manera de pararse frente a mí para proteger a su amiga y al bebé fue… simplemente increíble.

―Sí, Kushina-san era una persona increíble ―concordó el azabache con una sonrisa melancólica―. En esta vida y en las anteriores.

Minato siguió caminando con la carta en su espalda. Sintió los dedos del joven apretando con menor fuerza que antes. Se sintió algo triste por verlo tan débil. Haber liberado el poder de la oscuridad había causado mucho daño a su propia magia y sólo existía una manera de reponerla. Sólo esperaba que el mago no estuviera muy enojado con la carta. Sabía del temperamento Uchiha y un intento de asesinato no sería perdonado con facilidad. Siendo lógico, ninguna persona perdonaría semejante traición. Sólo Charasuke perdonaba las traiciones e intentos de asesinato en su contra. Aun le sorprendía como espejo no guardaba rencor contra la familia Uchiha pese a los daños a su persona. ¿Por qué no lo veía afectado? Seguía velando por el bienestar de Mikoto, así se tratara de su representación en la carta laberinto, a pesar de que ella alzó su espada en contra suya tras despertarlo.

―¡Charasuke! ―llamó Itachi al verlos llegar a la puerta de la casa a la venta donde se estaba escondiendo―. ¿Qué le hiciste? ―preguntó mirando a Minato mientras sujetaba a la carta y se lo quitaba de la espalda.

―Vaya que eres celoso ―comentó el recién llegado viéndose libre del peso en su espalda.

―Debes tener mucho tiempo libre como para venir a ver lo que yo estoy haciendo ―replicó enojado por la interrupción en sus asuntos.

Itachi cargó con cuidado a la carta y lo ingresó a la casa mientras con un gesto en la cabeza le enseñaba al otro que entrara también. Minato simplemente sonrió y avanzó. Vio al mayor de los azabache llevarse a la carta y recostarlo en el suelo mientras colocaba una mano en su pecho. Charasuke se quejó adolorido por el toque. Reaccionaba de la misma manera que si se le echara alcohol a una herida recién hecha. Lo mismo le sucedía cada vez que Uchiha intentaba usar magia de sanación. La carta espejo estaba muy afectada por el reciente ataque de las sombras y aun con la magia seguía siendo preocupante. El mago lo miró preocupado y viendo lo inútil que eran sus intentos sujetó su mano con cariño. Movió su dedo pulgar intentando relajarlo. Le quedaba poco tiempo en su forma humana. Si no lo regresaba pronto a su forma de carta estaría en peligro.

―Sasuke ha mejorado considerablemente como mago, especialmente en la magia de curación y purificación ―comentó Minato al ver que Itachi no podía ayudar a la carta.

―No lo suficiente como para afrontar todo lo que conlleva convertirse en el sucesor de Clown ―replicó Uchiha frunciendo el ceño sin despegar su mirada de Charasuke.

―¿Acaso tú no lo ves apto? ―interrogó un tanto ofendido el mayor.

―Él no sería capaz de mancharse las manos de sangre, yo sí ―explicó Itachi girando la cabeza para verlo por sobre el hombro―. Incluso le arranqué los ojos a aquella sacerdotisa para mi propósito.

―Suena bastante espeluznante que hayas devorado los ojos de una sacerdotisa, ¿sabes? ―habló la carta cortando el momento de tensión con uno de sus típicos chistes.

―Si tú no fueras tan desconfiado ―comentó Itachi mirándolo de mala manera―. ¡No me dijiste de tantas cosas! ―reclamó sujetando su ropa obligándolo a erguirse y quedar medio sentado―. Si no hubiera usado el byakugan ni siquiera sabría que te traicioné en el pasado.

―¿Y movido por la culpa me llevaste a Menma? ―preguntó la carta mirándolo con pena―. Fuiste ingenuo en creer en los antiguos archivos eran de fiar.

―Charasuke ―llamó Itachi abrazándolo repentinamente contra su pecho―. Recuerdo por qué te traicioné ―confesó con voz baja―. Y sólo quiero decirte que esos sentimientos nunca han cambiado ―afirmó mientras seguía sujetándolo.

―Itachi ¿de qué estás hablando? ―cuestionó Charasuke con confusión mientras intentaba verlo a los ojos.

―Y lo volvería a hacer una y mil veces ―afirmó el mago mientras lo mantenía quieto―. Carta que fuiste creada por Clown, regresa a la forma humilde que mereces. ¡Espejo! ―recitó obligándolo a regresar a la forma de una carta.

Itachi sujetó la carta entre sus manos antes de girarse a observar a Minato. El blondo no había pronunciado palabras al respecto y debía admitir que le intrigaba. ¿Qué juicio tenía sobre él? ¿Lo estaría juzgando por sus decisiones? Aún tenía asuntos pendientes con él también, pero intencionalmente los estuvieron evadiendo. Sabían que tarde o temprano deberían llegar a un punto crítico en el cual sólo uno de ellos viviría al final. Tomó aire sabiendo que no había marcha atrás en ese momento. Su meta de convertirse en el gran mago sucesor de Clown estaba cerca, pero las heridas causadas por Charasuke en su batalla anterior eran una molestia para Sasuke y para él mismo. Minato endureció la mirada como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo y finalmente se atrevió a enfrentar a Itachi. Ciertamente cuando el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha asesinó a sus propios padres sabía de su deseo por hacerse con el mazo de cartas mágicas. Sin embargo, en algún punto pareció desviarse de sus intenciones iniciales.

―¿Me dirás en qué consiste esa meta tuya? ―preguntó finalmente manteniendo su postura erguida viéndolo cara a cara.

―No, ya has hecho suficiente al contarle a Sasuke sobre cómo asesiné a nuestros padres ―reclamó mirándolo de reojo con rencor impregnado en su mirar.

―Eso no es algo que la carta aprecie mucho de ti ―replicó sabiendo que espejo no tenía precisamente una mirada positiva a lo sucedido.

―No me importa si Charasuke o Sasuke me odian ―afirmó el mayor mientras sujetaba la espada de los Uchiha entre sus manos―. Destruiré sus lazos las veces que sean necesarias si eso me da más posibilidades ―aseguró con firmeza el mago alzando la espada en dirección al blondo.

―Suena muy cruel que pretendas hacer llorar al mismo rostro dos veces ―señaló su acompañante sin inmutarse por la inminente amenaza.

―Prefiero ser yo quien los haga llorar a ser quien terminé derramando lágrimas por ellos ―confesó Itachi parándose rectamente antes de adoptar una posición típica de los esgrimistas antes de iniciar un duelo.

―Es muy cobarde de tu parte eso ―regañó mientras concentraba su magia en sus manos preparándose para lo peor.

―No quiero oír eso de alguien que ni siquiera vela por su hijo, pero sí por los del amigo al que traicionó ―comentó Itachi mostrándose completamente despectivo hacia el otro―. Minato ―mencionó captando la atención del otro―. No permitiré que Sasuke se convierta en el sucesor de Clown ―declaró con sus ojos enrojecidos mientras a su alrededor se hacía notoria la magia oscura de su ser.

―Lo dice quien vela por una carta y no por su propio hermano menor ―afirmó el rubio conteniendo su ira mientras aparecía detrás suyo y lo sujetaba de la coleta.

―No me toques con tantas confianzas, maldito bastardo ―insultó Uchiha separándose de su persona.

―Estás muy débil para causarme daños ―comentó Namikaze sonriendo.

―¿Eso es lo que tú crees? ―preguntó mientras su magia seguía fortaleciéndose―. La magia putrefacta es muy poderosa en mí, ha crecido durante años y ahora ya no quedan casi rastros del antiguo yo que conociste.

―Supongo que hoy saldaremos todas las cuentas pendientes entre nosotros ―afirmó Minato sonriendo con tranquilidad.

La noche se cubría por las nubes de la tempestad. Aquellos con la sangre del mago Clown e incluso los guardianes tenían un peligro acechándolos. Hasta quienes se creían lo suficientemente astutos para escapar de los designios del destino, no eran más que simples engranes del mismo. El propio mago Clown no había conseguido escapar a la tragedia, menos podrían conseguirlo un grupo de mortales de débiles corazones. Tan vulnerables, con gran potencial, pero tentados para ser consumidos por las tinieblas. El mayor de los hermanos Uchiha había demostrado poseer una magia corrupta más fuerte que cualquier atisbo de bondad existente en su persona años atrás. El pasado era el pasado, la persona actual que era, sería quien decidiría el futuro.

CONTINUARÁ….


	16. Profecía

Cap 16: Profecía

_Yo tuve un sueño. Creo que sería mejor llamarlo por lo que era: una pesadilla. Una visión inevitable y condenatoria. Mi destino había sido trazado varios siglos desde antes de mi nacimiento, pero no lo sabía. Fui ingenua y pequé de la arrogancia de pensar que podría hacer algo. Fue la disposición del mago Clown, yo simplemente debía cumplir mi papel y acatar lo que me deparaba. Fui rebelde e intenté cambiar ese sueño. No deseaba que se cumpliera. No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras mis preciados hijos se batían a duelo para determinar al sucesor de Clown, amo del mazo mágico. Uno terminaba cubierto de sangre. El otro tenía dos expresiones distintas e iguales. Reía y lloraba, se arrepentía y lo celebraba. Eran las dos caras de la misma moneda, compartiendo una pérdida y reaccionando de maneras opuestas._

―Lo siento ―se disculpó Charasuke observando la figura de la carta Laberinto sentada mirando hacia un enorme lago.

Estaban en la dimensión creada para la carta laberinto. Gracias a la ayuda de “Sueño” lograron encontrarse en ese sitio, pese a estar sellados en barajas diferentes. La distancia física no era problema cuando se contaba con los sueños, aquel pasaje que conectaba los corazones de todos. Pocos magos sabían cómo invadir los sueños de los demás. Mas, una ventaja de ser una carta era que sus almas fácilmente podían desprenderse y viajar lejos. Imaginaba que sería de esa manera el lugar ideal de la mujer de cabello azabache; cielo azul, aguas cristalinas y praderas de color verde. Un lugar sumamente hermoso, justo como ella. Los ojos negros de Charasuke no podían apartarse de aquella silueta. Se acercó lentamente y la rodeó con sus brazos antes de abrazarla mientras seguía repitiendo sus disculpas por haberle fallado.

―No te disculpes, querido ―dijo ella dándose vuelta lentamente para mirarlo con una sonrisa cálida―. Yo sabía que no podría detener mi destino ―consoló sujetando suavemente ambas mejillas del menor.

―Yo debí poder decir algo, hacer más… ―susurró arrepentido sujetando la blanca mano que le brindaba aquel cariñoso toque.

―Supongo que las cosas suceden por un motivo ―respondió la mujer atrayendo su cabeza hacia su pecho.

―Es ridículo dejarse llevar por el “destino” ―protestó Charasuke sintiendo una paz embargar su alma. No oía los latidos del corazón que debía residir en aquel pecho, pero los recordaba. Tenía grabado en su memoria el sonido correspondiente.

―Hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar y otras que sí ―explicó la fémina dejando su mano deslizarse entre las hebras oscuras del cabello del menor―. Lo importante, cariño es que consigas discernir cuál es el momento de luchar y cuando de observar ―instruyó con una voz dolida. Él lo sabía, ella no estaría de acuerdo con lo que acontecería. 

―Pero… ―intentó protestar. Haría cualquier cosa por verla sonreír, incluso si tenía que romper las reglas del mago Clown, algo haría por ella.

―Shhh ―silenció cerrando los ojos mientras su dedo índice cubría los labios de Charasuke―. Ya has estado mucho tiempo aquí, debes volver con ellos creo que ha llegado el momento ―avisó elevando su mirada hacia el cielo. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y cayó directamente en la frente del menor.

―Lo siento… ―dijo agachando la cabeza apenado en signo de derrota―… madre ―completó avergonzado por no poder cumplirle su deseo.

Charasuke apareció nuevamente en aquel lugar abandonado que compartía con Itachi. Ese sitio donde había sido sellado por él, pero con su magia más repuesta, era capaz de volver a salir sin ser llamado. Su mirada se posó en la pequeña e incompleta baraja de donde sobresalía una posible solución. Aun no comenzaba el duelo definitivo entre ambos hermanos. Alzó la mirada hacia el frente, él podía, no, debía detenerlos. Así tuviera que tomar medidas drásticas no dejaría que aquel profético sueño se hiciera verdad. Él desafiaría al destino de ser necesario. Rompería el ciclo a como diera lugar, incluso si debía poner en riesgo su existencia. Tomó aquel mazo entre sus manos y buscó algún espejo en el lugar. Fue al baño donde bien sabía que había uno bastante alto colgado cerca del lavamanos. Sin embargo, al llegar allí no vio nada. No estaba aquel objeto que siempre usaba para transportarse de un lado al otro y volver a donde quisiera.

―¿Buscas el espejo del baño? ―preguntó Itachi apareciendo a sus espaldas.

―¡Te lo llevaste! ―acusó de inmediato mostrándose furibundo por tal acto en su contra mientras se volteaba encarándolo.

―¿Qué estás haciendo, Charasuke? ―cuestionó con el ceño fruncido mientras lo examinaba de arriba abajo con la mirada.

―Detener esta locura ―contestó sin ninguna duda. El menor apretó las cartas en sus manos y las llevó hasta su propio pecho como protegiéndolas de Itachi.

―¡Se supone que ya habías entendido! ―reclamó el mayor intentando arrebatarle las cartas por la fuerza.

―No la harás llorar ―susurró con su flequillo cubriendo sus ojos. Elevó la mirada exhibiendo unos ojos de color rubí en vez de los oscuros que poseía normalmente―. ¡Espe…! ―gritó sin lograr terminar su hechizo.

Un certero golpe desde atrás lo arrojó al suelo soltando las cartas por inercia. Charasuke se dio vuelta buscando ver a su atacante encontrándose con alguien a quien no esperaba. Giró la cabeza viendo las cartas dispersas, intentó juntarlas deprisa, pero Itachi le aplastó la mano con su pie. El recién llegado sin darle tiempo a reaccionar atravesó la espalda de la carta espejo usando un báculo. “ _No debería ser filoso_ ”. Pensó el herido botando algo de sangre por su boca. Itachi se arrodilló para quedar a la altura del menor. Sujetó su mentón con delicadeza y lo obligó a mirarlo, una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del azabache de cabello largo. El rostro de Charasuke se contorsionó en sorpresa y miedo. Intuyó sus palabras y sus acciones, sabía lo que sucedería gracias a la carta Laberinto, o más bien, gracias a su madre.

―No evitarás que le robe toda la magia a Sasuke ―dijo de manera firme dibujaba unos kanjis en el aire usando su dedo índice―. Será mejor que descanses en tu propia carta hasta que todo termine ―comentó antes de murmurar unas palabras antiguas.

―¡No te dejaré hacerlo! ―advirtió pese a no poder siquiera moverse a causa del dolor―. ¿Y tú que demonios le dijiste? ―interrogó a su atacante.

―Sólo le conté cuál era el verdadero deseo de tu corazón ―respondió con una sonrisa cínica.

―¡Hijo de puta! ―exclamó lleno de cólera removiéndose furioso. Cada movimiento acrecentaba sus heridas, pero le daba igual en esos momentos―. No debes oírlo, Itachi. Yo puedo… yo…

―He tomado mi propia decisión ―contestó mirándolo con seriedad antes de terminar de recitar su hechizo―. Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, carta Clown ―ordenó.

No tuvo más tiempo para seguir protestando pues su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse. Esta vez era diferente a la anterior. Cuando lo obligó a dormir, fue como si de un arrullo tierno se tratara, en cambio esta vez sintió como si fuertes cadenas lo arrastraran de regreso a su propia carta. No era un sello normal y cuando vio al acompañante de Itachi entendió la razón. Eso lo explicaba. Una cosa era sellarlo sólo con las palabras de un mago novato y otra aprisionarlo con ayuda del espejo de Clown. “¡ _Te maldigo una y mil veces!”._ Exclamó en su mente mirando al responsable. Siempre estuvieron en los lados opuestos de la batalla, pero no podía creer que fuera capaz de jugar tan sucio y darle un golpe así de bajo. Sólo esperaba conseguir liberarse nuevamente antes de que sucediera una tragedia. Estaba seguro que él envenenó aún más la mente de Itachi y no quería suponer lo que habría hecho con Sasuke durante sus días recuperándose.

Ajenos a todos esos asuntos quienes también estuvieron recuperándose eran el card captor y los guardianes. Sasuke era el menos herido, pero eso lejos de ser causa de alivio lo hacía sentirse más culpable. Sus amigos resultaron heridos y él apenas si tenía unos rasguños, como el mismo los llamaba. El pelirrojo era quien seguía siendo el más comprometido. No sería tanto el problema si contara con su magia para acelerar la recuperación y hacer menos complicado el trabajo para los doctores carentes de la misma. Sin embargo, Uchiha sabía que ese retraso era a causa de la magia corrompida en Charasuke. Cuando él mismo fue herido por la carta lluvia, le había costado un poco sanar. Tuvo que purificarse a sí mismo e implementar sus conocimientos sobre la curación antes de permitir que un médico examinara sus quemaduras. Quiso entrar e intentar sanarlos por su cuenta, pero era difícil entrar a cuidados intensivos. Pasó largos horas simplemente esperando a que todo mejorara. Se le pidió quedarse en una habitación para observaciones y según las sugerencias de Minato, por el momento era mejor no hacer nada arriesgado.

―¿A dónde habrá ido Minato-san? ―preguntó sentado en su cama mientras observaba hacia la ventana.

―Es costumbre suya desaparecerse de la nada ttebayo ―respondió Naruto entrando por la puerta estando vendado aun en su cuello y con algunas curitas en el rostro.

―¡Usuratonkachi! ―regañó Uchiha levantándose para ir hasta él y ayudarlo a caminar hasta la cama―. No deberías salir de la cama si aún no te dan de alta ―riñó yendo a cerrar la puerta para que no lo descubrieran.

―Yo me siento muy bien ―afirmó con los brazos detrás de la cabeza mientras se recostaba en la cama del otro―. ¿Qué decías de Minato? ―interrogó con un tono de voz frío al referirse a su progenitor.

―Hace unos días que no lo veo ―explicó Sasuke acercándose con preocupación notando como el rubio evitaba mirarlo cara a cara―. Se fue cuando necesito descansar y no eran horas de visita, pero…

―Murió, ¿cierto? ―preguntó con un brazo ocultando su rostro en esos momentos.

―¡No digas eso! ―exclamó Uchiha quitando los brazos del guardián para verlo cara a cara.

Uzumaki tenía los ojos cristalizados en lágrimas retenidas. No quería llorar y su voz fingía una indiferencia imposible de exhibir en unos ojos tan honestos. Los orbes oscuros de Sasuke lo captaron de inmediato. Esa tristeza inundando un alma inocente que se negaba a aceptar una realidad demasiado injusta. Habiendo perdido con anterioridad a su madre, perder ahora a otro ser amado, hizo que Sasuke recordara como era él mismo cuando perdió a su familia. Repentinamente sintió los brazos del guardián rodear su cuerpo y ocultar su rostro en su hombre. La tibieza de esa humedad la reconocía sin necesidad de apreciar la causa de ella. Naruto se aferró a la tibieza del cuerpo del mago como si fuera lo último que le quedaba en el mundo. Su lazo hacia la realidad. Aquel capaz de mantenerlo unido al poco raciocinio restante en su ser.

―Su magia repentinamente desapareció ―afirmó el blondo mordiéndose los labios conteniéndose de gritar―. Sólo los magos pueden manejar sus presencias, eso significa que él…

―No sabemos con certeza qué le sucedió ―intentó consultar el azabache.

No podía soltar promesas vacías, más daño que bien le harían. Si le aseguraba encontrar vivo a Minato y no era el caso, la caída sería tan destructiva como grandes fueran sus esperanzas e ilusiones. El rubio no volvió a decir ninguna palabra, se limitó a llorar desconsoladamente sabiendo que Uchiha no le juzgaría. El card captor lo abrazó con fuerza mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en el techo. ¿Qué podría decirle tras perder a su padre? De primera mano sabía que las palabras de nada servirían. Sintió las uñas del rubo enterrándose en su piel. Tal era la fuerza con la cual lo sujetaba que sentía sus uñas a través de la tela de la ropa del hospital. “ _Está bien, este dolor no es nada en comparación al suyo”._ Pensó el azabache sin emitir sonido. No iba a quejarse por algo tan pequeño, quería acompañarlo en su dolor.

―¡Una presencia! ―gritó repentinamente Naruto alzando la cabeza mientras miraba hacia la ventana―. ¿La sientes? ―preguntó a su amigo mientras volteaba a verlo.

―¡Es Itachi! ―exclamó tras asentir a la pregunta antes realizada―. Está demasiado cerca ―puntualizó preocupado―. Debo evitar que se meta aquí, Gaara y Sai aún están recuperándose ―afirmó decidido sujetando su llave.

―¡Vamos! ―dijo Naruto limpiándose las lágrimas con la mano de manera brusca―. Podría ser una trampa suya ttebayo ―comentó reuniendo su magia.

―¡Espera! ―pidió Sasuke mientras sujetaba la mano que el otro estaba cerrando en puño―. Aun estás recuperándote ―le recordó temiendo lo peor de esa batalla.

―¡Teme! ―llamó Uzumaki sujetando los hombros del otro―. He perdido a mis padres, no voy a perder a otra persona que amo sin hacer nada al respecto ―aseguró mirándolo con una sonrisa triste.

Uchiha tardó un poco en procesar esas palabras soltadas tan a la ligera. ¿Habría quedado vulnerable sentimentalmente? Una parte de él estaba feliz de oír aquellas palabras. Saberse amado por Naruto llenaba su corazón de una dicha indescriptible, pero ¡vaya momento para soltar esa frase! Su hermano estaba cerca, podría tener una batalla de vida o muerte en cuestión de minutos y el idiota le provocaba un revoltijo de emociones. Su parte racional le pedía prudencia. Uzumaki podría estar actuando como los pollitos recién nacidos: al primero que ven consideran su madre. En su caso, teniendo a su madre muerta y su padre desaparecido, existía la posibilidad de que buscara alguien a quien aferrarse para no hundirse en la depresión. Quería meditar más al respecto. Reflexionar si aquellos sentimientos expresados eran reales o no y hasta cuestionarse los propios, pero siendo un momento así de critico tendría que pretender demencia.

―Yo tampoco quiero perderte ―suspiró temiendo por su bienestar―. No sé si saldré con vida de esta pelea ―admitió sujetando con sus dos manos la llave del báculo mágico.

―Por eso iré contigo ―habló el blondo intentando mostrarse animado, pero el desconcierto respecto al paradero de su padre y la inminente amenaza de Itachi no le permitían sonreír―. Volveremos y podrás responder mi confesión o moriremos juntos ttebayo ―prometió.

―Supongo que no me dejaras ir solo por las buenas ―bromeó con una pequeña mueca que fungía como sonrisa.

―Así tuviera que usar la fuerza contigo ―confirmó con una sonrisa un poco más amplia―. Patearía el trasero de Itachi y el tuyo en el mismo día ttebayo ―bromeó mientras se transformaba en guardián.

―Entonces está decidido ―dijo Sasuke mientras liberada el poder de la llave para invocar su báculo―. Pelearemos y venceremos a Itachi sin dudas ―aseguró obteniendo un asentimiento de parte del rubio.

Itachi iba saltando de techo en techo. Había ido al hospital a recuperar el espejo de Clown. Lo había perdido durante su batalla y ese bastardo se lo llevó sin avisarle tras sellar a Charasuke. Lo necesitaba de regreso y pese a la ayuda anterior si no lo devolvía tendría que tomar ciertas medidas. Una buena manera de registrar el lugar en poco tiempo era utilizando un hechizo de localización para saber su paradero. La desventaja de dicho proceso, fue que debió aumentar su magia para expandir su rango. Todo por nada. El espejo no estaba ahí y puso en alerta a su hermano menor. Sin embargo, estando tan heridos ninguno de esos niños podría darle una pelea desafiante. Aprovecharía para ir al templo de su familia y robaría los hechizos de ese lugar para saber cómo demonios se usaban correctamente las reliquias de Clown. Necesitaba ese espejo de regreso a como diera lugar. Charasuke estaba directamente relacionado con el mismo y no permitiría que nadie más lo tuviera entre sus manos. Su camino se vio interrumpido por una distorsión delante suyo.

―Laberinto ―susurró Uchiha viendo los altos muros alzándose armando diferentes caminos―. Supongo que ya recuperó algo de su magia ―suspiró con desgano.

―No podrás salir de aquí sin terminar nuestro asunto pendiente ―afirmó Sasuke apareciendo al final del camino frente a Itachi.

―No tengo tiempo para ti ―espetó antes de utilizar su espada para invocar una carta Clown―. ¡Agua! ―invocó creando una gran ola que inundó el lugar alejando a su hermano al ser arrastrado por la marejada creada.

―¡No irás a ninguna parte! ―exclamó el rubio apareciendo en su forma de guardián por sobre Itachi. Rápidamente cambió a su forma de humano y se dejó caer―. ¡Rasengan!

Itachi sacó una carta de su baraja e invocó a escudo para repeler aquel ataque. Sonrió presumidamente mientras con una mano se acomodaba el cabello despreocupadamente. Esa acción hizo rabiar a los menores. Estaban siendo tomados como una simple burla por el otro. Mas, algo que les llamaba la atención era su rápida recuperación. Si bien todos habían salido bastante lastimados de aquel enfrentamiento, supusieron que a Itachi le tomaría más curarse, debido a los ataques de Charasuke durante la pelea que ellos presenciaron mientras estuvieron atrapados por la carta laberinto. De primera mano sabían que esa carta era poderosa y habiendo sido ofendido por Itachi, seguramente no se contuvo.

―Veo que aún no han podido recuperar del todo sus heridas ―comentó repentinamente el moreno mayor―. Es una pena que no sepas el método por el cual un mago se regenera ―agregó con una sonrisa divertida.

―¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ―preguntó Uzumaki mostrándose enojado―. ¿Qué clase de sucio truco usaste? ―interrogó mientras se preparaba para realizar otro ataque.

El menor de los hermanos Uchiha viendo el agua dispersa se le ocurrió un pequeño plan. Sacó la carta lluvia aprovechando la “entretenida” charla entre el blondo y su hermano mayor. Habiendo visto la carta en la mano de Sasuke, el otro mago reforzó el hechizo de escudo a su alrededor para evitar morir ahogado. Apreció la desesperación de su hermanito por matarlo. Fácilmente podía deducir que aquellos dos estaban dispuestos a morir con tal de vengarse de él. Quizás no sería mala idea meter un poco más de leña al fuego. Una mente fría e imperturbable siempre prevalecería sobre un corazón caótico y sin control. Decidió utilizar a fuego para crear vapor de agua que les dificultara la visión a esos dos. Sonrió divertido al mezclarse entre la misma mientras oía a ambos menores llamarse mutuamente perdidos y preocupados. Podrían tener el control del espacio gracias a laberinto, pero si los cegaba, tendría el control sobre el campo de batalla.

―¿De qué otra forma te podrías restaurar la magia si no es robándosela a otro? ―cuestionó Itachi apareciendo a espaldas del rubio.

Naruto podía ser una persona no muy lista, pero la repentina desaparición de la presencia de su padre y la pronta mejora de Itachi no eran difíciles de relacionar. ¿Ese maldito se había atrevido a…? Pese a no ver donde se encontraban, Sasuke alcanzó a oír aquella conversación y con mayor desesperación buscó a su mejor amigo. Sabía lo mal que se encontraba el rubio y no dudaba que su hermano mayor desconociera aquella información. La estaba utilizando para desconcentrar a Uzumaki y convertirlo en una nueva víctima, pero no se lo permitiría. El card captor utilizó a su carta viento para despejar el aire del vapor. Cuando alcanzó a tener mayor visibilidad del panorama vio a Itachi detrás de Naruto, listo para asestarle un golpe mortal.

―¡Naruto! ―llamó el mago menor mientras buscaba entre su mazo una carta para salvarlo, pero el miedo estaba bloqueando sus ideas.

―Otra muerte en tu conciencia hermanito ―afirmó Itachi atravesando el pecho del guardián.

―¡Narutooo! ―gritó desde el fondo de su garganta sintiéndola arder por la fuerza usada para llamar al otro.

Uzumaki ni siquiera llegó a reaccionar. Nada. No sentía nada desde el momento en que Itachi mencionó aquel método para regenerarse. Tuvo esperanzas de que su padre siguiera con vida. Él era un novato como guardián y un torpe adolescente hormonado, cometía errores. “ _Como no saber aprovechar el tiempo desde que regreso. No decirle que a pesar de todo… lo quiero”._ Pensó mientras se precipitaba hacia el suelo. Todo le parecía moverse en cámara lenta. Sasuke corriendo hacia él con el báculo y las cartas listo para matar a Itachi. Oyó la invocación de trueno como un sonido amortiguado en su oído. El mayor de los hermanos se alejó de su persona y lo dejó allí en el suelo desangrándose. El card captor se llenó de rabia y comenzó a invocar a las cartas sin siquiera pensar.

―Parece que te hice enojar, tonto hermano menor ―habló Itachi mientras sonreía confiado―. No veo por qué te enojas tanto cuando simplemente he hecho lo de siempre ―dijo con un tono divertido.

Sasuke no dejaba de gritar que lo mataría y repetía una y otra vez cuanto lo odiaba. Quería ir en ayuda de Naruto, pero en el momento en el que se agachara a realizar las curaciones, sería asesinado por Itachi. Maldijo haber ido junto al joven de ojos azules. Debió dejarlo en el hospital, pedir ayuda a Sai, usar magia o algo que le impidiera seguirlo. Usó su báculo para atacar a Itachi cuando se cansó de recitar hechizos al azar. Su magia se estaba consumiendo rápidamente y no estaba dando ningún resultado, pues con pocos hechizos Itachi conseguía desviarlos. Comenzó a respirar agitado y a cada nuevo ataque bloqueado, se sentía más frustrado, aumentando sus malas decisiones y así en un ciclo que parecía no tener fin. Empero, que lo tendría cuando se le agotara la magia. Y justo cuando ese momento se vio cercano Itachi decidió que era tiempo de ponerle fin al asunto.

―¡Tiempo! ―invocó Itachi haciendo que el espacio alrededor suyo se detuviera.

El mayor de los magos Uchiha se acercó al otro, hizo unas posturas extrañas con las manos y recitó unas palabras antiguas. Bajo sus pies aparecieron unos símbolos mágicos que formaban un círculo con una estrella de cinco puntos dentro. En cada una de las puntas se veía reflejado el símbolo de cinco cartas en específico, las elementales; tierra, fuego, agua, viento y rayo. Si un mago era poderoso, tenía la habilidad de romper la magia de las cartas, incluyendo tiempo, pues el poder de la carta dependía de la fuerza del invocador. Sasuke no tenía la magia suficiente para romper por completo con tiempo, mas seguía estando relativamente consciente. Era capaz de ver y oír lo que estuviera cerca suyo. No tenía idea de la utilidad de aquel hechizo o lo que fuera que estaba haciendo Itachi, pero debía detenerlo.

El menor de los Uchiha estaba concentrando su magia en su cuerpo esperando romper el hechizo de tiempo. Empero, la desesperación comenzó a crecer en él cuando no lograba hacerlo. Era como estar sumergido en el agua usando una camisa de fuerza. Sin importar cuanto se esforzara en cambiar su situación, más caía en cuenta de lo inútil del esfuerzo realizado. Tras unos momentos luchando contra aquello, terminó aceptando lo inevitable. No derrotaría a Itachi y peor aún, moriría en sus manos. Su mente buscó un consuelo ante lo inevitable. Llegó a la conclusión de que al menos le haría compañía al resto de su familia; sus padres, su maestro… Naruto. Pensando en él, sus ojos lo buscaron viéndolo tirado en el suelo. Pronto le haría compañía en el más allá. Cuando lo hiciera aprovecharía para decirle su respuesta a su confesión:

_“Yo también te amo, Naruto”_

Con ese último pensamiento, Sasuke cerró los ojos aceptando de frente el golpe final de Itachi. Cuando dejó de recitar aquel hechizo alzó su espada dispuesto a matarlo. Sin embargo, el golpe nunca llegó. Repentinamente su cuerpo fue libre de moverse. Sorprendido y algo temeroso abrió los ojos encontrándose con una escena que jamás habría imaginado. Delante de él se encontraba Uzumaki sujetando la espada de Clown con su mano desnuda. Un aura rojiza rodeaba el cuerpo del guardián impidiendo el ataque de su espada. Su mano ni siquiera se veía afectada por el filo de la hoja. El mago se mostró sorprendido por el cambio del otro. Aquellos ojos anteriormente azules se habían vuelto de un color rojo sangre, sus marcas en las mejillas estaban acentuadas y su aura parecía formar la figura de un zorro envolviéndolo. Sin perder el tiempo Itachi intentó retroceder, pero Uzumaki de un movimiento imposible de seguir con su vista le asestó un golpe mandándolo a volar contra una de las paredes de laberinto.

El mago escupió algo de sangre por el impacto de aquel golpe. Maldijo su suerte, pues no disponía de tanta magia como hubiera querido. Usar a tiempo requería de un esfuerzo mayor al normal. Chasqueó la lengua viendo que también tendría que exorcizar a ese demonio. Aquel sujeto no dejaba de dar problemas sin importar la época en la cual reencarnara. ¿Seguir con su anterior hechizo contra Sasuke o detener al rubio embravecido? ¿A cuál de los dos elegir? Tomó una resolución en ese momento. Alzó sus dedos índice y corazón preparado para redirigir su ataque. Recitó el hechizo especial que mejor combinaba con la espada de Clown. Un fuerte dolor en su pecho le hizo buscar aire desesperadamente. Sasuke gritó horrorizado al ver cómo la espada de Clown atravesaba el cuerpo del guardián de lado a lado. Repentinamente aquella aura rojiza volvió dejó de proteger el cuerpo de Uzumaki cayó al suelo. Dominado por la ira y enceguecido por el odio de la acción realizada el card captor hizo uso de toda su magia.

―¡Trueno! ―gritó concentrando toda su magia en un gran ataque en contra del objeto de su venganza.

Una gran luz iluminó el lugar y el grito de dolor de Itachi resonó en los oídos de Sasuke. Repitió el hechizo una y otra vez queriendo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra a aquel con quien compartía sangre. Las lágrimas corrían por los oscuros ojos al recordar a Naruto siendo herido una y otra vez por su culpa posiblemente muerto. A la par su voz sonaba como un grito de batalla ordenándole al mismo firmamento que le diera fuerzas para destruir a Itachi. Cuando sintió que había agotado la mayoría de su magia se detuvo respirando agitadamente. El cuerpo del mayor de los morenos estaba tirado en el suelo, sólo por desquitar aún más su molestia iba a apuñalar su cadáver, pero la débil voz de Naruto lo detuvo.

―Sasu…ke.

Giró sorprendido por aquel llamado y se alejó del cuerpo de su hermano mayor. Poco y nada le importaba ya si había conseguido su venganza. ¡Naruto aún vivía!a Su voz se lo confirmaba, no era una simple ilusión. Vio con esperanza como el otro lo llamaba a duras penas. Sabiendo que necesitaba de él se acercó y lo abrazó agradecido de que aun respirara. Sin embargo, no podía obviar que sus heridas eran de gravedad. Si no actuaban rápido realmente nada le aseguraba que viviría.

―¡Aguanta! ―ordenó mientras lo tranquilizaba pese a no estarlo él mismo―. ¡Vuelo! ―invocó su carta para llevarlo donde Sai.

El card captor se reprochó así mismo haber gastado magia en exceso. De no haberlo hecho él mismo podría haber sanado a Uzumaki allí. Ahora tendría que rogar que Sai contara con suficiente energía para ayudarle a salvar la vida del guardián. Luego de unos minutos el cuerpo de Itachi se movió levemente. En su cólera, el joven mago no se había dado cuenta de que Itachi estuvo usando a escudo para defenderse. No obstante, el poder de la carta trueno había sido tan destructivo que consiguió herirlo de gravedad. No lo suficiente para matarlo de inmediato, pero a ese paso poco tiempo le quedaba. La oscuridad se cernía sobre Itachi. Sus cansados ojos apenas podían mantenerse abiertos. Parpadeó repetidas veces buscando mantenerse despierto un poco más. Sabía que si los cerraba no volvería a abrirlos. La magia restante en su cuerpo era todo lo que lo mantenía aferrado a la vida. Tosió sangre en su propia mano cuando intentó cubrirse la boca. Sus dedos manchados tocaron la única carta en su poder no utilizada en la batalla.

—Charasuke —llamó débilmente invocándolo frente a él.

—Oye, tienes que... —reclamó con molestia por ser llamado tan repentinamente—. ¡Itachi! —exclamó lleno de horror al verlo.

—No queda tiempo —afirmó débilmente intentando sonreírle.

Los ojos de Charasuke se abrieron llenos de sorpresa al ver su estado. Un mago tan habilidoso como Itachi reducido de esa forma. Estaba al borde de la muerte y temía confirmar la causa. Se acercó a su lado y apoyó su mano derecha en la herida de su pecho. Concentró la magia en su palma aplicando magia curativa. No había avances. La magia oscura neutralizaba cualquier indicio de magia blanca. La herida continuo sangrando de forma acaudalada. La desesperación comenzó a crecer en el interior de la carta. Sus ojos comenzaron a ver borroso. Él tenía prohibido llorar, empero su boca se abría y se cerraba luchando por coordinar palabras con su quebrada voz. En su mente sabía que no podría salvarlo e Itachi sonrió un poco por el gesto. Aun sabiendo lo inútil que era la carta seguía intentando ayudarlo.

—¡No lo digas! —gritó al ver moverse aquellos labios morados por la falta de sangre.

—Es tarde —suspiró Itachi mientras le sonreía tranquilo.

Su rostro reflejaba calma y a la vez resignación. Estaba aceptando la muerte con gracia. No había temor en su ser. Sólo residuos de pesar. Culpa por fallar en su cometido. Sin embargo, sus ojos brillaban esperanzados al mirar a Charasuke. Las manos de la carta se llenaron de sangre y sus ojos se agolparon con lágrimas. Quiso dar palabras tranquilizadoras, pero hasta él conocía el destino que aguardaba al mago. Ese conocimiento le provocó un nudo en la garganta. ¿Cuánto más tendría que seguir con aquel destino lleno de muerte? Desde lo más profundo de su alma rota deseó gritar de la más pura desesperación. En ese momento no le importó la traición de Itachi, el daño causado por sus decisiones, sólo quería que viviera. Darle unos años más de vida. Tenía tanto por cumplir, por vivir y por explicar. Era muy pronto para volver a perderlo.

—¡Itachi! —gritó con la voz quebrada—. Yo... yo… ―repitió mientras sujetaba sus manos―. No puedes mo…

—Prométeme algo —pidió alzando su mano para colocarla en la pálida mejilla de la carta.

Dio un breve golpe en la frente de Charasuke con dos dedos juntos y pronunció unas palabras dedicadas sólo a él. Los ojos de espejo comenzaron a tener gotas de agua deslizándose por su rostro. Había comenzado a llover sobre ellos. La sangre fue cayendo de ellos mezclándose con la cristalina lluvia que parecía desear lavar sus mentiras, pecados y dolor. Con una última sonrisa Uchiha cerró los ojos de manera apacible. Aquella mano fue perdiendo fuerza y los fríos dedos trazaron un camino de sangre en su pálido rostro. Finalmente, Itachi quedó completamente inmóvil. La respiración de la carta comenzó a acelerarse de forma abrupta. Tembloroso movió un poco su hombro provocando que su cuerpo se desplomara pesadamente.

—¡¡Itachi!! —gritó con tal fuerza que su garganta ardió de dolor.

Ni una sola lágrima escapó de aquellos negros ojos, pero no eran necesarias. Sus alaridos al son de sus golpees al suelo bastaban para deducir su sentir. Maldijo una y mil veces a Sasuke por su osadía. Haber matado a Itachi era imperdonable y se aseguraría de hacérselo saber. Y lo haría de la forma más cruel posible. Sus ojos resplandecieron en un tono rojizo. No en el cual usaba con frecuencia, sino uno más maligno. El dolor en su interior estaba alimentando un poder prohibido. Uno que Sasuke se arrepentiría de avivar con su venganza.

—Ojo por ojo —murmuró Charasuke mientras acariciaba los párpados cerrados de Itachi—. La desesperanza canta su réquiem esta noche —recitó mirándole inexpresivo.

Mientras tanto en el hospital Sasuke sonreía alegremente al ver a Naruto fuera de peligro. La reencarnación de Clown había conseguido obrar a tiempo. Ninguno de ellos sabía del sentir de la única carta que se negó a pasar a ser posesión del card captor. Pues tras la derrota de Itachi, por derecho su parte del mazo le pertenecía. Mas, Charasuke tenía otros pensamientos…

CONTINUARÁ…


	17. Decisiones

Cap 17: Decisiones

Sus párpados se abrieron con la llegada de un nuevo día. El despertador aun no sonaba, pero él ya se encontraba despierto. Sasuke miraba el techo de su habitación como si fuera algo entretenido. No tenía ánimos de levantarse, pues faltaban varias horas para que debiera alistarse para la escuela. Tampoco podía conciliar el sueño una vez abiertos sus ojos. Todo se sentía tan vacío. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que logró su tan ansiada venganza, pero aún no se podía acostumbrar a no tener nada que lo motivara a seguir. Hasta ese día se había esforzado para poder vengarse. Vivía cada día con ese único pensamiento en mente. ¿Y ahora qué haría? Ya no había motivos para vivir. ¿Valía la pena seguir una vida tan monótona carente de un significado real? Toda su familia estaba muerta, aquellos a quienes amó y aquel a quien odio juró estaban reunidos en el más allá. Todos aquellos poseedores de la sangre Uchiha estaban lejos de él. Se encontró divagando en aquellos pensamientos sin ser consciente del paso de las horas.

―¡Teme! ―interrumpió Uzumaki entrando en su habitación de manera imprevista.

―¡Usuratonkachi! ―gritó sorprendido al verlo ingresar de manera tan inesperada a su habitación privada―. ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar a mi cuarto de esa forma? ―preguntó frunciendo el ceño―. Es más, ¿qué haces dentro de mi casa?

―¿Qué tiene de malo? ―cuestionó el rubio mientras hacia un puchero y sus manos iban detrás de su cabeza―. No tienes nada que no te haya visto antes ttebayo.

―¡Idiota! ―insultó Sasuke con la cara levemente sonrosada arrojándole una almohada a la cabeza.

―¡Pagarás por eso, bastardo! ―advirtió antes de saltar sobre la cama ajena.

El moreno intento mantenerse cubierto por las mantas, mas las hábiles manos del otro habían conseguido atravesar su muralla de tela. Con eso fuera de su camino las manos de Naruto se inmiscuyeron en el piyama de Sasuke y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Uchiha era bastante sensible y muy susceptible a ese tipo de ataques. Así que contra su voluntad comenzó a reír con fuerza, soltando múltiples carcajadas a la vez que hacía el esfuerzo por cubrirse usando sus manos. Uzumaki se subió sobre el cuerpo del otro usando su propio peso para dejar parcialmente inmóvil a su presa y siguió haciéndole cosquillas unos momentos más. Finalmente, cuando sintió que tuvo suficiente venganza, se dejó caer en el colchón y abrazó al azabache. Uchiha no rechazó el contacto ni dijo nada, quizás estaba muy ocupado recuperando el aire tras reír tanto.

―¿Por qué viniste? ―preguntó Sasuke posando su negro mirar en el contrario.

―Esperaba acompañarte a la escuela ttebayo ―respondió bajando su mano hacia la cadera del otro para atraerlo más cerca.

―¿Crees que no iré? ―cuestionó alzando una ceja mientras su mano iba a parar en la mejilla del rubio. Le regaló una suave caricia mientras hablaba―. No soy un irresponsable, Dobe ―comentó antes de jalarle la mejilla que antes acariciaba.

―¡Eso duele! ―se quejó al sentir el área afectada arderle―. Entonces date prisa ttebayo ―dijo mientras se apartaba de él para esperarlo.

El card captor se levantó de su cama con pereza. Estaba dispuesto a colocarse sus ropas tras quitarse parte de su pijama cuando vio sus cartas Clown. Allí estaban cincuenta y un cartas. Pese a tener el torso descubierto, se sentó en la cama. Su hermano estaba muerto. Su presencia mágica no se sentía y confirmó su fallecimiento al ver su mazo crecer. Las cartas naturalmente pasaron a un nuevo dueño y ese era él por vencerlo. ¿Eso estaba bien? Bueno, la única forma de hacerse con las cartas de Itachi era dándole muerte. Sólo le quedaba un pendiente: Charasuke. Estaba preocupado por sus niveles de magia, no tenía mago y él dijo que sólo sería sellado cuando el mazo estuviera completo. La duda en su mente era ¿valía la pena tomar ese juicio? Quería darle de su magia para mantenerlo con vida, pero era complicado hacer eso sin tomar el juicio como sucesor. Consultaría con Sai alguna alternativa para eso, pero sentía que el otro se negaría. Desde el inicio su amigo se mostró confiado y orgulloso de colaborar en hacerlo el siguiente gran mago.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Naruto acercándose con dos tazas de café. Estuvo tanto tiempo pensando que el otro tuvo tiempo de hacerle el desayuno.

—¿Usaste mi cocina? —preguntó con una sonrisa burlona—. Espero aún tener cocina —bromeó Uchiha recibiendo la taza entre sus manos.

—¡Eres un bastardo! —insultó refunfuñando mientras se sentaba a su lado—. Ni porque soy tu novio dejas de ser un Teme ttebayo —protestó mientras comenzaba a beber.

—Al menos yo no ando peleando con doctores y enfermeras como otros —dijo avergonzando al rubio al recordarle cómo se hicieron novios.

_Itachi había herido gravemente al guardián haciendo uso de su espada. Tras sus repetidos ataques, el card captor se había alejado lo más rápido posible. Se reprochó así mismo durante todo el camino haber gastado magia en exceso. De no haberlo hecho él mismo podría haber sanado a Uzumaki allí. Ahora tendría que rogar que Sai contara con suficiente energía para ayudarle a salvar la vida del guardián. Llegó en pocos minutos gracias a la carta vuelo y entró directamente por la ventana de la habitación de Sai. El mencionado estaba sentado leyendo un libro tranquilamente hasta que los vio heridos. De inmediato se levantó y ayudó a su amigo a recostar al rubio en la cama antes ocupada por él. Lo tendió y sin preguntar nada comenzó a aplicar magia curativa._

_―Itachi lo hirió con la espada de Clown ―avisó Uchiha sujetando una de las manos del joven de ojos azules._

_―¿En serio? ―preguntó Sai con sorpresa sin dejar de curarlo en ningún momento―. ¿Sucedió algo extraño o que deba saber?_

_―Creo que… ―comenzó a hablar a punto de decir que no, pero al recordar aquella aura extraña se atrevió a hablar―. Sí, hubo algo ―afirmó preocupado de que aquella fuera un efecto secundario―. Tuvo una especie de aura oscura rodeándolo, parecía un zorro demonio._

_―¿Similar a lo que le sucedió a Charasuke cuando Itachi lo apuñaló? ―interrogó seriamente mientras abría la ropa de Uzumaki revisando las heridas en su cuerpo._

_―¡Sí! ―gritó mientras asentía enérgicamente―. ¿Naruto también fue afectado por la magia oscura de Menma? ―preguntó viendo de su amigo y luego al herido―. Charasuke fue afectado, pero no lo noté hasta que perdió el control._

_―Es probable ―corroboró Sai mientras su mano, iluminada por magia blanca, tocaba la zona del corazón del blondo―. Según me contó Naruto-kun, cuando atraparon a sueño vieron, o mejor dicho recordaron, que desde muchas vidas pasadas los Uzumaki están relacionados a dos cosas: la tarea de ser guardianes y al zorro demonio._

_―¿Eso que tiene qué ver con esto? ―interrogó Sasuke más preocupado por el bienestar del otro._

_―Cuando ambos se sientan mejor, tengo que explicarles acerca del importante lazo entre mago y guardián ―explicó Sai escuetamente terminando de cerrar las heridas más graves._

_―Pero el Dobe es tu guardián ―puntualizó Uchiha mientras iba a pedir a los doctores que revisaran a Uzumaki._

_Los doctores se extrañaron por las heridas del joven azabache e insistieron en curarlo. Mas, se negó vehementemente y prácticamente los obligó a ir a ver a Naruto. Los regañaron fuertemente por haber estado ocupando la habitación de otro paciente, pues Sai aun no era dado de alta. Algunas enfermeras se preguntaron cómo ambos chicos llegaron hasta esa habitación sin ser vistos en la recepción. Un par de adolescente heridos y llenos de sangre por todos lados, no hubiera pasado precisamente desapercibido. Revisaron a Uzumaki y una vez que vendaron e hicieron los puntos correspondientes a las heridas, tocaba hacer las preguntas de cómo sucedió cosa semejante. Sasuke siendo quien estaba consciente y menos grave fue quien hablaría por los dos._

_―¿Y bien? ―preguntó el doctor cruzado de brazos viendo seriamente a Uchiha mientras señalaba a Naruto descansando en la cama―. ¿Cómo terminó así?_

_―Fue en una pelea ―respondió el azabache algo acostumbrado a repetir que se herían peleando contra “pandillas” o delincuentes._

_―¿Y qué más? ―preguntó el doctor apoyando su mano en el hombro del otro―. Tiene un corte que pareciera hecho por un sable yakuza. Sea lo que sea que les haya sucedido deben hablarlo con la policía, ellos pueden brindarles protección a ti y tu novio._

_―¿Cómo sabe que es mi novio? ―interrogó más alterado por esa pregunta que por el hecho de que Sai no tuviera suficiente magia para cerrar mejor esa herida._

_―¡¿Soy tu novio?! ―preguntó Naruto sentándose en la cama de forma abrupta mientras fijaba sus ojos azules en el otro._

_—¡No! Bueno sí —respondió Uchiha al darse cuenta de sus palabras—. Te me confesaste y eso._

_—¡Pero no me respondiste si me correspondías! —reclamó con ansiedad de saber su respuesta._

_—¿No es obvio que sí? —preguntó el moreno mirando hacia otro sitio—. Cuando dos personas se aman es natural que sean pareja luego._

_—Lo normal es pedirlo formalmente —reclamó Uzumaki._

_—¡Suficiente de esto! —interrumpió el doctor mirándolos con un gesto severo—. Jovencito llamaré a la policía y será mejor que le expliquen con lujo de detalles lo que sucede aquí ―aconsejó viéndolos sospechosamente, pues no habían dado explicaciones de lo sucedido._

_—Lo que sucede es que el Teme me hizo su novio sin consultarme ―señaló con su dedo al mencionado mirando con el ceño fruncido―. ¡Y ni siquiera me dijo qué me ama el muy insensible, arromántico, asexual, antisocial!_

_—Se dice "asocial" , niño —corrigió el doctor—. Y olvídate de eso, hay muchas cosas que deben explicar, especialmente tú ―riñó comenzando a creer que ese rubio era uno de esos delincuentes juveniles. A juzgar por el color de su cabello no le sorprendería que ese fuera el caso._

_―No me importa cómo se diga esa mierda, sólo quiero saber qué nombre recibe mi relación con él ―expresó Naruto observando fijamente a Sasuke esperando una respuesta._

_Nuevamente el doctor insistió en que explicaran la razón de sus heridas, recibiendo evasivas y torpes palabras sin sentido. Sasuke intentaba decidir si mentirle al doctor o responderle a Naruto. Obligatoriamente tenía que hacer una primero, pero esos dos estaban metidos en una pelea en la cual no quería enredarse. De vez en cuando le caían algunos insultos de parte de Uzumaki insistiendo en su relación y regaños del doctor por su silencio. Jamás agradeció tanto ser amigo de Sai que cuando los durmió a ambos para que dejaran de pelear. Tras hablar unos momentos con la reencarnación de Clown y soportar sus burlas por su enamoramiento le ayudó a armarse de valor para pedirle un noviazgo formal a Uzumaki. Cosa que hizo apenas esos ojos azules se abrieron nuevamente. Aunque Sai quiso burlarse de ambos por ser tan lentos simplemente los dejó hacerse los melosos un rato._

―¡No fue mi culpa ttebayo! ―se excusó Uzumaki cruzado de brazos ofendido por la queja del otro―. Él seguía insistiendo en saber qué me había sucedido y yo necesitaba saber si tú… ―interrumpió su propias palabras avergonzado, haciendo sonreír al azabache.

―Tal vez no lo vayas a oír muy seguido ―habló el joven de ojos oscuros mirándolo con una tenue sonrisa.

―Sólo oí esa indirecta tuya en el hospital ―bufó el guardián con molestia.

―Te amo ―soltó repentinamente dejando al otro con la boca abierta y aprovechándose de eso, Uchiha le robó un corto beso.

―¡Teme! ―reclamó Naruto con el rostro completamente rojo―. ¡Al menos avisa! No tuve tiempo de corresponder al beso ttebayo ―se quejó.

―Eres muy lento ―se burló antes de levantarse de la cama e ir a buscar su ropa―. Ahora sal de aquí, quiero vestirme ―ordenó señalando la puerta.

―Me gusta mirar ―dijo el otro restándole importancia.

―¡Vete! ―repitió usando su carta “pequeño” para reducir su tamaño y arrojarlo con facilidad fuera de su habitación.

Unos momentos después de haberlo sacado de su habitación Naruto recuperó su tamaño normal y esperó a su novio para ir a la escuela. El camino fue bastante silencioso y no era para menos. Sus amigos no estaban asistiendo a la escuela últimamente. Gaara aún no se recuperaba de sus heridas y Sai iba al hospital cada mañana para curarlo. Por ello, aparecía directamente en el salón de clases usando su magia. Ellos a diferencia del moreno de falsa sonrisa solían visitar al pelirrojo tras finalizar las clases. Bajo esas circunstancias, Naruto y Sasuke no lograban poner atención a las clases realmente. Tampoco había muchas cosas llamativas o memorables para captar su interés. Sin las cartas atacando, Itachi siendo una amenaza y las sombras acosándolos todo se sentía monótono y gris. Uchiha salió de aquellos pensamientos grises cuando Uzumaki le tendió la mano para irse juntos al hospital. El guardián no necesito dedicarle palabras de aliento o consuelos vacíos, su mano sujetándolo fuertemente le prometía estar a su lado.

Avisaron el motivo de su llegada siendo saludados amigablemente por el personal. Habían ido durante días a ver a su amigo sin falta. Mantenían la esperanza de que pronto abriera los ojos y los regañara por preocuparse exageradamente o algo similar. Desde que Charasuke lo había herido no había vuelto a despertar. Los doctores lo mantenían monitoreado desconociendo la causa de su estado. Sus heridas se negaban a cerrar y su mente no respondía a sus constantes llamados. Según Sai, el problema era su magia. Demasiado debilitada como para el nivel de un guardián. La reencarnación de Clown estuvo alimentándolo con su magia para evitar que muriera por falta de ésta. Como su mago, Uchiha ofreció hacerlo, pero la vez que lo intentó fue rechazado. Aguardaba con paciencia aquella “plática” que Sai venía atrasando desde hacía dos semanas. Y pronto exigiría las respuestas correspondientes.

Entretanto, el responsable del estado de Gaara estaba parado delante de una tumba. Se había encargado de darle un entierro en el cementerio junto a las tumbas del matrimonio Uchiha. Estaba seguro que de enterarse, Sasuke se horrorizaría e intentaría destruirla. Mas, lo conocía. Sabía muy bien que aquel moreno no se solía acercar a esas tumbas. Demasiado doloroso para el pobre, haciendo que ni siquiera en su aniversario de deceso fuera a dejarle flores o algo similar. Desde que sucedió aquel horrible asesinato, Charasuke solía rondar el cementerio cuando se sentía perdido e indeciso. Estar cerca de ellos le traía un poco de paz. Así le hablara a pedazos de piedra fría y oscurecida, rezar era todo lo que le quedaba. A veces reía solo por la ironía de pedir a un ente jamás visto, supuestamente omnisciente y omnipresente cuando el gran mago Clown fue llamado “el hombre más cercano a Dios”. Quizás fue la arrogancia de aquellas palabras las que le hicieron merecedor de semejante karma. Buscando respuestas se detuvo a mirar la inscripción “Uchiha Itachi” mientras se hundía en sus propios pensamientos.

_Perdóname, Itachi. De lo sucedido culpable soy. Ya debería saber que es imposible recuperar aquello que el destino me arrebató, pero soy terco. Me negué a aceptar que para la muerte no hay cura, ni siquiera la magia puede lograr milagro semejante. No obstante, por aquel padre que admiré, por mi gentil madre a la que amé y por el amante que juró su lealtad a mí, quise intentar. Nosotros fuimos un desastre. Les fallamos como hijos, sólo causamos su tristeza. Falsas esperanzas te di, a mí mismo me engañé. Recurrimos a lo prohibido desesperados por lavar la sangre en nuestras manos. Fuimos ingenuos. Como dos simples niños jugando con fuerzas que nadie podía controlar. Mas, podríamos simplemente culpar a nuestras inmundas consciencias. ¿Cómo el error olvidar? ¿Cómo perdonar la traición entre nosotros? Mentimos, engañamos, asesinamos en pos de aquellos que amamos. ¿Hicimos bien o mal?_

_Desearía que estuvieras aquí. Nunca pude decirte que te perdonaba, aunque jamás oí tus disculpas tampoco. ¿Sabías sobre mi rencor contra ti, Itachi? Con el byakugan estoy seguro de que eras consciente de mi rencor por haberme traicionado en tu otra vida. Aun me siento perdido. Las pesadillas se siguen repitiendo mientras la respuesta no logro hallar. En aquella vida cuando nuestros padres fueron asesinados dijiste que me protegerías. En aquel entonces cuando nuestro padre yacía muerto en el suelo y nuestra madre ardía en la hoguera acusada de bruja._

_―Esto es a causa tuya ―murmuró Itachi confundiéndome―. Nuestros padres han muerto por ti._

_―¿Por qué? ―pregunté sollozando bajito intentando no gritar e ignorar la grotesca escena del cuerpo de mi madre deshaciéndose lentamente en las llamas._

_―No lo entenderías ahora ―respondiste limpiando mis lágrimas con tus dedos―. Sólo quiero que siempre recuerdes que nuestros padres nos amaron mucho. Ahora que ellos no están, yo te protegeré de todos ―prometiste sonriendo forzadamente._

_―Yo confío en ti, Itachi ―asentí limpiando mis lágrimas. Si estabas haciendo el esfuerzo por no desmoronarte, yo también sería fuerte._

_Eso pensé en aquel entonces_

_Sobrevivimos con dificultades pidiendo limosna y haciendo trabajos poco remunerativos. Apenas nos daban unas cuantas monedas que poco y nada servía. Muchas veces revisamos la basura de las casas mejor acomodadas buscando restos de algo que sirviera para llenarnos el estómago. El mío gruñía constantemente de hambre hasta el punto en el que tenía una extraña sensación. Era como si mi cuerpo se devorara a sí mismo. Dejaba de gruñir, pero me sentía lleno sin haber comido. Años después me di cuenta que eso se le llamaría “desnutrición”. Jamás creí que eso de comerse a sí mismo era tan literal. A veces quería llorar al ver las verduras. En parte por hambre y por otra al recordar las cenas de mi madre. Siempre preparadas con lo cultivado por mi padre. Llegaba orgulloso con sus cosechas y ella les hacía justicia con una abundante cena. Era bastante miserable, pero Itachi siempre me abrazaba y consolaba diciendo que pronto todo estaría mejor._

_Sin embargo, un día mientras caminábamos por un bosque buscando algunas frutas que cortar algo cambió. Seguimos por un camino nuevo, desconocido para mí. Mi hermano había dicho que allí descubrió frutas que nadie custodiaba. Fui emocionado pensando en comer frutas maduras y frescas en vez de aquellas medio masticadas o podridas. A veces maldije las enseñanzas de mis padres, pues Itachi se negaba a robar. Solía repetir que eso pondría tristes a nuestros padres. Aseguraba que ellos eran ángeles que nos veían y nos protegían todo el tiempo. Por eso siempre me aseguraba de portarme muy bien. A veces incluso me sentaba junto a mi hermano en las noches y les hablábamos a las estrellas. Allí decían que iban las almas de las personas buenas. Nuestros padres eran los mejores del mundo, según mi infantil creencia._

_―Por aquí, Sasuke ―me llamó mostrándome un árbol donde había una gran cantidad de manzanas rojizas._

_―¡Increíble! ―exclamé acercándome, pero luego miré detenidamente notando que estaba cerca de un peñasco._

_―¿Verdad? ―preguntó mientras me daba la mano y me ayudaba a caminar por el sitio seguro―. Ahora debes subir allí ―dijo señalando una rama alta que crecía quedando sobre el vacío._

_―¿Ahí? ―cuestioné mirando la rama. Si se rompía o me resbalaba caería y moriría sin dudas. Pues eran muchos metros y abajo me esperaba una zona llena de rocas afiladas._

_―Sí, sí ―asintió mi hermano empujándome lentamente―. La rama no soportará mi peso, pero el tuyo sí por ser más pequeño ―explicó mientras yo iba subiendo._

_Subí algo inseguro al árbol. Trepé con cuidado y a paso lento hasta acomodarme en una gruesa rama. Comencé a cortar todas las manzanas que podía. No sabía cuándo volvería a tener esa oportunidad, así que decidí aprovecharme lo más posible. Oí a mi hermano llamarme, pero no le presté atención. Estaba muy entretenido juntando su fruta. Repentinamente sentí una mano en su espalda, al voltear vi a mi hermano y me aparté de él por la sorpresa. Lo siguiente que recordaba era estar cayendo de espaldas hacia el vacío mientras mantenía la mano extendida hacia mi hermano. Los rayos del Sol golpearon mis ojos impidiéndome ver el rostro del mayor. Sólo podía oír el viento romperse en mis oídos. Tuve miedo e inevitablemente comencé a llorar. Lo último que recordaba haber hecho fue gritar con todas mis fuerzas:_

_―¡¡Itachi!!_

Charasuke abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de que se había quedado dormido sobre el pasto mientras pensaba. Un recuerdo convertido en sueño para atormentarlo con la incertidumbre de los motivos de Itachi. Él lo había empujado, ¿verdad? Se había cansado de cuidarlo y por eso lo engañó para subirse allí, ¿cierto? Esa era la explicación lógica a la que había llegado tiempo después cuando se convirtió en carta Clown. Soltó un suspiro pesadamente reprochándose no recordar con exactitud las palabras del otro o al menos su rostro. ¿Sonrió? ¿Planeó arrojarlo de aquel sitio? En ocasiones solía lanzarse desde sitios altos buscando revivir ese momento, refrescar su memoria y traer a su consciencia detalles enterrados. Habían pasado siglos desde aquel hecho, había cosas distorsionadas o minucias que pasaron inadvertidamente.

―¿En qué piensas? ―preguntó Sai apareciendo delante suyo con aquella molesta y falsa sonrisa.

―En el pasado escrito, el presente cambiante y la incertidumbre del futuro ―respondió soltando un suspiro―. ¿Qué haces aquí? ―cuestionó curioso―. Creí que estarías al menos un poco enojado conmigo por enviarte al hospital.

―No te guardo rencor por eso. Después de todo, te dejé malherido también ―contestó la reencarnación de Clown sentándose a su lado―. Siempre fuiste muy sentimental ―señaló sin ninguna expresión en particular.

―Déjate de rodeos y dime qué quieres de mí ―bufó espejo flexionando una pierna mientras apoyaba su mejilla en su propia rodilla viéndole fijamente.

―Es acerca del juicio final… ―comenzó a hablar Sai siendo interrumpido de inmediato.

―Sasuke no lo podría pasar ni en sueños ―dictaminó casi de inmediato la carta regresando su mirada hacia el horizonte.

―Deberías tenerle un poco de fe ―aconsejó el azabache viéndolo con el ceño fruncido.

―Estoy molesto con él por haber asesinado a Itachi ―confesó retrayendo sus piernas para ocultar su rostro en ellas―. Me ha tomado varios días calmarme para no ir a matarlo.

―Las reglas de este juego nos prohíben asesinar a cualquiera de la familia Uchiha excepto…

―Excepto durante el juicio final ―completó Charasuke mirándolo de reojo―. Seré sincero, ríndete ―aconsejó sacando su rostro para mirarlo fijamente―. No logrará pasarlo, es demasiado ignorante y débil. No soportaría el peso del verdadero odio.

―¿Por qué él no es como tú? ―cuestionó frunciendo el ceño mientras lo sujetaba por los hombros―. ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con esto, Charasuke? ¿Por cuánto tiempo podrás seguir soportando ver morir a quienes amabas? ―exigió saber mientras su voz se tornaba cada vez más grave―. ¿Por qué eres tú quién se ensucia de la sangre de los Uchiha y carga consigo todos sus pecados?

―Ya deberías saberlo ―contestó con una sonrisa resignada―. Clown me maldijo al unir un fragmento de mi alma a la carta espejo. Mi única meta es nombrar un maldito sucesor y morirme de una vez.

―Es demasiado doloroso para mí verte así ―confesó Sai abrazándolo contra su pecho―. Eres el mejor amigo que he tenido durante estos siglos. No me pidas quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras veo que te rompes.

―Lo siento ―dijo con sinceridad correspondiendo a su abrazo―. A veces olvido que tu existencia no es mucho mejor que la mía. Estamos condenados por un destino que se mofa en nuestros rostros a cada intento de enfrentarlo.

―¡Podemos cambiarlo! ―exclamó con fuerza procurando verlo a los ojos―. Sé que Sasuke puede cumplir mi propósito y traerte la felicidad que tanto anhelas.

―Olvídalo ―negó apartándose de él dándole un fuerte empujón con sus manos―. Por mucho que sienta odio, envidia, enojo y tristeza de la vida de Sasuke, no puedo permitir que mi juicio se nuble. Es mejor si no intenta tomar el poder de Clown ―explicó demostrando una fortaleza de la cual carecía realmente―. Y a juzgar por la pacifica vida que lleva no le hace falta arruinarlo todo.

Tras decir esas palabras la carta se alejó de él. Charasuke se conocía a sí mismo, bien tenía claros sus sentimientos negativos. Las heridas causadas por Menma nunca habían sanado por completo. Itachi había sellado lo mejor posible aquel veneno de su alma, pero había roto esa marca por accidente. Su odio debía mantenerse controlado y no actuar en torno a sus sentimientos. Las palabras de Sai no hacían más que alentarlo a ir contra su motivo de existir. Él no fue hecho para asesinar a Sasuke. Se tomó su tiempo para evaluar la situación del card captor. Regularmente prefería dormir y no sentir nada. Abandonarse en la oscuridad de la soledad, pero solía ser llamado por los Uchiha. Sai estuvo al lado de cada incauto que intentó tomar su prueba y todos fallaron miserablemente. Deseaba hacer lo sugerido por su amigo, estar junto a Menma y dejar a Sasuke ser feliz con Naruto, pero era riesgoso.

―Es tan débil que su alma fácilmente sería corrompía y devorada por la maldición ―suspiró Charasuke llevándose la mano hacia su propio pecho―. No podrías controlarla, sólo te romperías y mi martirio seguiría ―comentó al aire.

Sai se sintió frustrado por las palabras de la carta Clown, pero aún no se rendía. Regresó al hospital para hablar con Sasuke. Estaba seguro de que el joven mago tomaría los riesgos del juicio. Las esperanzas de conseguir sus metas y propósitos no estaban perdidas. Apareció en delante de la correspondiente habitación del pelirrojo y fingió recién llegar. Hizo su típica sonrisa falsa y abrió la puerta anunciándose de manera disimulada. Sus ojos viajaron a la figura de sus amigos, quienes estaban sentados delante de la cama de Gaara viéndolo preocupados. Movieron un poco la cabeza a modo de saludo y lo vieron con aquel brillo de esperanza de buenas noticias traídas con él. Negó con la cabeza antes de caminar hasta quedar delante de la cama.

―¿Sigue igual? ―preguntó Uchiha de manera muy interesada por el bienestar del otro.

―Me temo que sí ―respondió el de la falsa sonrisa viendo su oportunidad―. Creo que sólo alguien del nivel del mago Clown podría hacerlo sanar ―explicó de manera calmada.

―Pero no hay un sucesor de él ni siquiera ttebayo ―le recordó el rubio frunciendo el ceño, no gustándole el rumbo de aquella conversación.

―Estoy seguro de que si Sasuke-kun tomara la prueba de Charasuke lograría pasarla con facilidad ―comentó mientras notaba que el mencionado no lo veía de frente.

―¿En serio crees eso? ―interrogó Uchiha apretando los puños sobre sus rodillas.

―Así es, yo estoy seguro de que podrías hacerlo sin dificultad. ¡Incluso podrías superar al mismísimo mago Clown!

La reencarnación del gran mago estaba sonriendo internamente al saberse ganador. Conociendo a Sasuke jamás podría rehusarse a ayudar a su amigo. Gaara era alguien sumamente importante para él y si tenía que jugarse la vida para proteger a uno de los pocos seres preciados por él, no dudaba que lo haría. El azabache seguía con la cabeza agacha sin observar a nadie. Uzumaki se vio tentado a decirle algo, pero se detuvo. Esa decisión era completamente de su novio y aunque temiera por el resultado no tenía derecho a intervenir.

―Sai he tomado una decisión ―avisó Uchiha alzando la mirada para fijar aquellos ojos negros llenos de convicción en su persona―. ¡No tomaré el juicio del mago Clown!

Sai miró sorprendido a su amigo. Sacudió un poco la cabeza no creyéndose lo que había oído. Sus orejas debían estar muy sucias como para confundirse de aquella manera. El card captor siempre fue alguien ambicioso destinado a la grandeza. Estaba seguro de que no existía persona más calificada para suceder al gran mago que Uchiha Sasuke. Empero, parecía ser que la carta y el mago estaban aliados en silencio para llevarle la contra a sus predicciones. Por su parte Naruto estaba feliz de oír aquellas palabras. Había oído historias sobre el destino de aquellos que fallaban en dicha prueba. Si bien tenía fe en las habilidades de su novio, ¿para qué arriesgarse? Es decir, cuando obtuviera dicho poder ¿cuál uso le daría? Si el asunto era mejorar a Gaara y conservar la existencia de Charasuke, debían existir alternativas. Sólo necesitaban encontrar una manera de donarles magia y todo estaría resuelto.

―Dijiste “yo tomaré el juicio de Clown”, ¿cierto? ―preguntó Sai con una falsa sonrisa.

―No ―negó Uchiha tomando aire para repetir lo antes dicho―. Dije que no quiero ser el sucesor del gran mago ―repitió de forma clara y firme.

―¿En verdad, Teme? ―cuestionó el rubio sin poder ocultar la sonrisa en sus labios.

―Así es ―asintió el moreno mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa a su pareja―. No hay necesidad de que me arriesgue a morir cuando tengo cincuenta y un cartas, los secretos de los Uchiha y a la reencarnación de Clown conmigo ―enumeró señalando las cartas en su bolsillo y a su amigo―. Seguro que entre todos encontraremos una manera de salvar a Gaara y Charasuke ―prometió seguro de sus palabras.

El joven mago estaba conforme con su propia decisión. Tenía una larga vida por delante esperándolo junto a quienes eran valiosos para él. No dejaría morir a ninguno de ellos. Durante días había estado meditando acerca de ello. Comparó su situación a la de aquellos que deben elegir una carrera universitaria y temen equivocarse. La incertidumbre, el miedo a lo desconocido y la sensación de que quizás era mejor no dar el siguiente paso. Sin embargo, en su caso esa decisión era una cuestión de vida o muerte literalmente hablando. Tenía confianza en sus habilidades propias gracias al apoyo de su novio y amigos. Mejoraría lo que fuera necesario su magia curativa y se dedicaría a ayudar a las personas como alguna vez hizo su difunta madre. Las palabras de Charasuke cuando apareció la carta laberinto retornaron a su consciencia mientras meditaba acerca de su futuro. Seguramente la carta y su propia madre no estaban satisfechas con su venganza, mas intentaría limpiar o apaciguar su consciencia dándole su ayuda a los demás. Esa sería su penitencia personal por asesinar a su hermano mayor. Uzumaki lo apoyaba respecto a esa meta y estaba seguro de que no habría objeciones con un nuevo objetivo más sano al compararlo con el anterior.

―Has madurado mucho, Sasuke-kun ―felicitó Sai con una sonrisa tranquila mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro del mencionado―. Si estás dispuesto a luchar por ayudarlos, creo que estás listo para conocer los secretos de Charasuke ―mencionó.

―Ya lo intuyo, Sai ―respondió Uchiha con una mirada tranquila. Muy apacible, casi impropia de él―. Él es un fragmento de mi alma, ¿verdad? ―preguntó sólo por corroborar.

―¿Cómo? ―cuestionó Uzumaki mirándolo confundido―. No entiendo qué quieres decir ttebayo.

―Cuando sellé a la carta Laberinto, Charasuke dijo que el mago Clown unió un fragmento del alma de ciertas personas a las cartas ―relató pausadamente, siendo un tema difícil de tratar hasta para él―. Escudo y Laberinto nos mostraron sus vidas anteriores, Itachi y yo fuimos hermanos incluso siglos atrás.

―¿Cómo sucedió con la carta sueño? ―interrogó Naruto intentando unir las piezas para entender.

―Sí ―asintió Sasuke mirando hacia el suelo―. No he hablado del asunto porque me resulta difícil de procesar, pero entendí que a él le dolía ver como lastimábamos a sus, mis, nuestros o como se diga, padres.

―Debo admitir que no entendía por qué intentabas salvarlo luego de todo lo que te hizo ―confesó el rubio rascándose la mejilla con nerviosismo.

―Somos prácticamente la misma persona ―afirmó el moreno mientras tomaba aire antes de mirar a Sai―. Tengo claro que él perdió a sus padres de una manera horrible al igual que yo y que no volvió a ser feliz hasta que conoció a Menma.

―Pero él es un demonio ―le recordó el blondo mirándolo con preocupación. Podía entender querer salvarlo, pero tenía sus reservas―. Aunque cuando tuvimos aquel sueño… él era un humano que vivía con mi madre ―afirmó agachando un poco la cabeza, pues su madre también era la misma.

―Esas cosas son las que me gustaría aclararles ―comentó Sai interrumpiendo las reflexiones de ambos―. Charasuke y Menma nacieron como humanos, ya saben un poco de la vida de ambos, pero hay algo importante que deben saber.

―¿Cómo se volvieron una carta y un demonio? ―interrogó Uchiha con seriedad mientras intercambiaba una mirada con su novio viéndolo asentir―. Queremos saberlo.

―Entonces vamos a mi casa ―sugirió Sai mientras se acercaba a Gaara y le daba más de su magia―. Con esto bastará para que soporte hasta nuestro regreso ―dijo para sí mismo.

CONTINUARÁ…


	18. El mago Clown y su guardián. Parte 1

Cap 18: El mago Clown y su guardián. Parte 1

Tras dejar al guardián pelirrojo descansando en la cama del hospital, los tres partieron rumbo a la residencia de Sai. En el camino Naruto y Sasuke estuvieron conversando un poco de los recuerdos antes vistos por el card captor. No había querido ahondar en ese tema por miedo a que su convicción para asesinar a Itachi flaqueara. Ver aquellos momentos en los que fueron una familia feliz en otra vida evocaba los recuerdos de Sasuke sobre su propia vida. Cuando su madre cuidaba el mazo y les enseñaba a Itachi y a él tradiciones y hechizos de la familia. Se reprochaba a sí mismo que su odio menguara por un montón de recuerdos melosos, por ello calló. No mencionó el asunto a nadie y tampoco pensó al respecto. Aún tenía dudas respecto a las palabras de Charasuke. Si dijo la verdad… el gran mago Clown lo odiaba. ¿Por qué? ¿Las sacerdotisas tenían razón cuando dijeron que lo traicionó por Menma?

―Llegamos ―avisó Uzumaki tocando el hombro de su novio ya que ni siquiera había puesto atención―. De repente estabas caminando como un robot ―dijo el rubio mirándolo preocupado―. ¿Estás seguro esto?

―Sí ―asintió tomando la mano de su novio―. Tú estarás conmigo, ¿cierto? Así que dudo que me dejes abandonado luego de tanto acosarme ―bromeó.

―Yo lo llamo “cortejo” ttebayo ―protestó siguiéndole el juego mientras entraban a la casa de Sai.

El dueño de la residencia los invitó a sentarse en los conocidos asientos que siempre ocupaban. El azabache de falsa sonrisa dejó solos a sus invitados unos minutos en lo que iba a buscar unos libros. Al regresar abrió uno de ellos y colocó el espejo que Naruto había conservado tras su enfrentamiento con Charasuke. El guardián no tenía idea para que servía o por qué no podía romperlo, así que cuando estuvieron en el hospital se lo entregó a Sai. Estaba seguro que un come libros como él seguramente pronto encontraría la función o razón de ser de aquel objeto. Uchiha sólo miró atentamente los objetos y luego a su amigo.

―¿Por qué no me habías contado antes acerca del origen de las cartas Clown? ―preguntó Uchiha viéndolo con seriedad.

―No lo recordaba ―respondió con sencillez Sai mientras abría el libro―. Mis recuerdos de mi vida pasada son confusos, la mayoría están fragmentados y tengo que ir recolectándolos de a poco ―explicó mostrándose apenado mientras lo miraba con cierta vergüenza―. Siento no haberte sido de más ayuda antes.

―No, no importa ―se disculpó Sasuke hojeando los libros que trajo―. ¿No leímos ya la historia del demonio Kyubi? ―preguntó extrañado por ver nuevamente la misma historia ya leída.

―Lo hicimos ―corroboró la reencarnación de Clown levantando el espejo delante de ambos―. Sólo ustedes pueden decir si la historia escrita en estos libros es real o no ―explicó con rapidez―. Este espejo les revelará los detalles de sus vidas anteriores, puede que descubran cómo salvar a Espejo y a Gaara. Después de todo, verán el origen de tu legado ―dijo mientras el espejo comenzaba a brillar―. ¡Espejo del alma! ―pronunció reflejando a Naruto y Sasuke.

_Uzumaki era el apellido de una respetable familia con un linaje sumamente conocido entre aquellos que practicaban con las artes sobrenaturales. Las mujeres de la familia eran reconocidas mikos en el templo Nakano. Fieles y eficientes sirvientas de la más poderosa sacerdotisa de allí desde hacía generaciones. La actual líder de aquel templo era una miko de nombre Shion. Su lugar era legítimamente ganado debido a su habilidad de leer el futuro y el pasado. Sólo debía ver a la persona en cuestión y era capaz de ver su vida pasada y cuando su vida actual llegaría a su fin. Kushina era parte de sus seguidoras por su habilidad en el arte de la purificación. Ella además había sido bendecida con la protección de la deidad del pueblo. Un enorme zorro de las nueve colas de nombre Kurama. Las mujeres de la familia Uzumaki lo tenían como familiar gracias a que en el pasado una de ellas le brindó su ayuda cuando estuvo en problemas. A causa de un enfrentamiento contra otros demonios, Kyubi resultó herido y para recuperar fuerzas decidió convertirse en un zorro silvestre. Un cazador, marido de una Uzumaki, lo capturó e intentó asesinarlo, pero sintiendo pena por el animal, la mujer lo dejó libre. Desde entonces, el zorro veía con cariño a las féminas y negaba su ayuda o protección a los hombres._

_Kushina conocía aquella leyenda en su familia y por ello siempre fue muy devota a su tarea como sacerdotisa. La suerte le sonreía y no podía pedir más a la vida. Estuvo llena de dicha durante años. Incluso cuando se embarazó de un hombre que sólo la pretendió para divertirse a su costa, la suerte no la abandonó. Fue ingenua y las promesas de amor pudieron más que su razón, pero volvió a levantarse. A pesar de que su hijo fue llamado error por ser prueba de la traición de aquel hombre, ella lo amaba al pequeño. Temió por el futuro de su hijo, así que pidió su bendición a Kurama. Su deidad jamás le había fallado y aunque no fuera de su gusto proteger a un hombre, tenía fe en que por ella podría considerarlo al menos. Así que pocos días tras el nacimiento del bebé oró pidiendo el bienestar de su pequeño Menma. Crio sola al menor sin necesidad de buscar otra pareja. No había urgencia en buscar una cuando la mayoría de las otras mikos se solidarizaron con ella por su situación. Cosa que agradeció infinitamente la pelirroja._

_Para la sociedad ella era una deshonra por haber tenido un hijo sin haber consumado el matrimonio y seguir con toda la parafernalia correspondiente. No obstante, las mikos tenían su propio código. Ellas eran casi como una sociedad apartada, gracias a los poderes en ellas eran temidas y respetadas. Sobre todo lo primero, pues nadie quería arriesgarse a recibir una maldición por ofenderlas. Preferían estar en buenos términos y acudir por predicciones y bendiciones, pues en muchas ocasiones ellas fueron las que levantaron maldiciones lanzadas por sus enemigos. Uzumaki sonrió orgullosa de saber que sus compañeras la protegerían al igual que a su hijo. El pequeño Menma pasó toda su infancia rodeado de sacerdotisas, quienes lo educaron como a uno más de ellas. Conocía de hechizos, rezos y formas de pedir protección para sus seres amados. Pese a parecerle infinitamente inútil, dado que todas las personas que él apreciaba eran mikos que sabían cuidarse solas y él carecía de poder alguno para practicar lo aprendido._

_Al cumplir los doce años, la gran sacerdotisa Shion lo llamó a él y su madre. Ella se sentó delante de ambos y los miró directamente a los ojos mientras sujetaba una mano de cada uno. El joven rubio fingió ser indiferente a lo que estaba haciendo, mas se encontraba sumamente nervioso. Las palabras de aquella rubia siempre resultaban ser ciertas y temía un mal augurio. El rostro inexpresivo de la sacerdotisa mientras los miraba no le daba ni siquiera señales de si les deparan cosas buenas o malas. Tras unos agónicos dos o tres minutos lo único que podía oír eran los latidos de su propio corazón hasta que finalmente la joven habló. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cálida y tranquilizadora al tiempo que soltaba las manos de ambos._

_―Les esperan muchas cosas grandiosas ―afirmó la joven haciendo que madre e hijo soltaran un suspiro aliviados―. Ustedes juegan un papel muy importante en el destino del mundo._

_―¿Qué quiere decir con eso ttebanne? ―preguntó la pelirroja curiosa, pero sin perder el tono respetuoso al dirigirse a la rubia._

_―Desde donde el Sol muere cada día llegará un payaso. Sencillo y torpe a la vista, de cabellos tan negros como la noche y piel tan blanca como una perla. Será como la Luna, traerá luz a la noche, pero será consumido por las nubes de la tormenta si no es protegido_ _―habló Shion viéndolos con seriedad._

_―¿Cuándo vendrá? ―cuestionó Menma mirándola curioso._

_―No lo hará ―respondió la vidente negando con su cabeza―. Él y yo nos conoceremos cuando maldiga mi nombre. Por eso ustedes deberán mudarse de este templo._

_―¿Qué estás diciendo? ―interrogó Menma perdiendo su formalidad por la sorpresa de noticia semejante._

_―El payaso deben buscarlo, no vendrá a este templo si no se lo incita ―explicó Shion mientras abría una cajita de madera que tenía a su lado―. Con estas cartas sabrán exactamente de quién se trata ―señaló las cartas totalmente en blanco._

_―¿Cómo? Están en blanco ―señaló el joven de ojos azules notando que ninguna tenía algo en ellas._

_―Mira ―dijo la pelirroja reconociendo las cartas. Al momento de tocar una de ellas la imagen de un zorro de nueve colas apareció―. Estas cartas reaccionan al poder mágico de quien las toque. Como la mayor parte de mi poder proviene de Kurama, su imagen aparece._

_―Exactamente ―secundó Shion mientras ella repetía la acción de la otra para ilustrar al menor―. Cuando el payaso toque la carta se verá reflejado en la imagen._

_Siguiendo las indicaciones de la sacerdotisa, Kushina y su hijo se mudaron prontamente a una casa en el pueblo. Allí pusieron un puesto de adivinación para atraer la atención de la mayor cantidad de personas posibles. Era la forma más práctica de hacer que tocaran las cartas sin levantar sospechas. Durante años estuvieron haciéndolo sin resultado alguno. Menma estaba realmente harto de malgastar su vida haciendo aquello. Incluso juraba que por primera vez Shion se había equivocado en su predicción acerca del futuro. Sus esperanzas morían día a día al ser consciente de la cantidad de personas de cabellos oscuros y piel blanca que aparecían. Sin contar que todos le parecían idiotas, cualquiera podría ser el payaso. Hasta que finalmente lo vio. Un artista ambulante que no hacía los típicos trucos de magia baratos, lo que hacía se veía… real. Él conocía de aquellas artes y tenía la impresión de que no eran simples ilusiones las realizadas por el joven._

_Consultó con su madre cómo podría abordar el tema con el chico. Si llegaba diciéndole que era el destinado a ser protegido por él no le creería. Peor aún, si no tocaba una carta no podría ni siquiera confirmar si era a quien debía proteger. Quedaría como un mentiroso si le ilusionaba diciendo que se trataba de alguien especial y no lo era, sería todo un desastre. Otro problema eran sus nulas habilidades sociales. Su madre estaba ocupada con la casa de adivinación descartando opciones erróneas, no podía pedirle también que se hiciera cargo de un torpe artista cualquiera. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue llamar su atención a base de insultos y de hacerlo enojar. Siendo nulas las oportunidades para pedirle que toque la carta. Dejó caer una accidentalmente tras la discusión sin pretenderlo. Cuando notó aquella ausencia, regresó a recuperarla viendo como aquel chico la guardaba. Bufó al darse cuenta de que no sabía si tenía o no alguna imagen en ella._

_Siguió yendo día con día dejando cartas esperando ver si aparecía el maldito payaso. Sin embargo, su estrategia estaba llena de errores. No sabía dónde se escondía ese sujeto. Varias veces lo siguió esperando revisar sus cosas para ver las cartas mientras el otro dormía. Apostó todo a una última carta que tenía en su casa. Estaba planeando una estrategia para hacerlo tocar la carta de forma voluntaria cuando lo vio. Estaba allí en su casa, molestando a su madre. Sus celos como hijo salieron a flote y no pudo evitar envolverse en una estúpida pelea infantil con él. Hasta que finalmente lo vio. La carta con la imagen de un payaso había aparecido. Revisó rápidamente las otras cartas que le devolvía y tenían muchas imágenes diferentes. ¿Qué quería decir eso? Hubiera deseado pensar más al respecto, pero tenía que detener a ese sujeto antes de que se alejara de ellos._

_―¿Así? ―cuestionó Uchiha mirándolo con desprecio―. ¿Y cuál es ese tan grandioso destino que nos espera juntos?_

_―Nuestro destino es estar juntos ―afirmó Uzumaki sujetándolo fuertemente―. Tú eres alguien que debemos proteger._

_―Estás loco ―respondió Sasuke quitándose su mano de encima―. No sé qué pretendes, pero no te vuelvas a aparecer en mis actos. Ahuyentas a mi público ―ordenó volviendo a caminar dándole la espalda._

_―Espera, imbécil ―protestó Menma mientras levantaba la mano dispuesto a retenerlo._

_―Déjalo, cariño ―pidió Kushina mientras apoyaba la mano en el hombro de su hijo―. Sasuke-kun ―llamó con una voz calmada―, si necesitas hablar con alguien puedes visitarme ―ofreció regalándole una sonrisa que al moreno le recordó a su propia madre._

_―Gracias ―respondió con un tenue sonrojo en las mejillas―. ¿Puedo preguntar… ¿qué quieren de mí? ―cuestionó indeciso. No es que quisiera seguir conviviendo con ellos, pero no se sentía cómodo siendo grosero con una mujer tan amable._

_La pelirroja amplió su sonrisa al verlo un poco más dispuesto a conversar. Le recordaba un poco a su pequeño Menma. Tenía el presentimiento de que era una buena persona, pero de trato suave. Lo veía similar a un animalito herido; solo, perdido, confundido y listo para defenderse al primer contacto. Por lo cual, lo invitó a cenar y mientras ella cocinaba, el rubio y el azabache se conocían o mejor dicho, discutían. La fémina sonreía al oírlos insultarse mutuamente. Tenían tanto en común que no dudaba en que ambos serían grandes amigos en el futuro. Mientras cenaban ella le fue relatando un poco de sus vidas y Sasuke les contó algunas cosas de la propia. Anécdotas divertidas de sus viajes, chistes y lugares que deseaba visitar. Estaba lleno de sueños y de destinos a visitar. La mujer se calló los detalles más importantes acerca de su destino encomendado. No quería arruinar la hermosa velada, pero como todo lo bueno tenía un final. Al terminar, Sasuke se levantó de la mesa dispuesto a irse._

_―Fue una gran cena ―felicitó emocionado mirando a la pelirroja―. Usted realmente sería una gran esposa… ―dijo coqueto._

_―Repite eso y te mataré, imbécil ―advirtió el rubio gruñéndole con molestia._

_―Inténtalo, kitsune-chan ―molestó sacándole la lengua alejándose rápidamente._

_―Si te vuelves a acercar a mi madre no vivirás para contarlo ―advirtió el joven de los ojos claros._

_―Ni que quisiera volver a esta casucha de las estafas ―afirmó cruzado de brazos mientras lo miraba de mala manera._

_Pese a sus palabras, el moreno siguió visitando aquel lugar. Era infantil y lo sabía, pero la pelirroja le daba una sensación de paz que no quería perder. Supuso que se debía a que era una madre. Ese cariño y calidez cuando sonreía sólo ellas lo tenían. Era patético. Intentar consolarse usando de reemplazo a una persona que no tenía nada que ver con él. Empero, extrañaba a sus padres, tras años vagando había olvidado lo que se sentía la comida casera, conversar con alguien que le sonreía y prestaba atención como alguien que valía algo, era… era… melancólico. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de que sus prioridades estaba cambiando decidió que debía pensar seriamente el asunto. Por eso, en aquella tarde de cielo nublado, decidió ir a despejar su mente lejos de aquella mujer. Pronto debería partir de ese pueblo y seguir su camino. No podía seguir retrasando su partida solamente por las invitaciones de la Uzumaki a su hogar. Ese día en particular estaba nublado y amenazaba con llover, pero no le importaba. Se sentó a la orilla de un río a arrojar piedras al agua. Se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Itachi en esos momentos. ¿Lo buscó alguna vez? ¿Se arrepintió? Odiaba sentirse solo en el mundo. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no fue consciente de que estaba siendo rodeado por demonios. Tarde se dio cuenta de que iban a atacarlo, pero no resultó capturado gracias a que Menma saltó sobre él alejándolo de ellos a tiempo. Ambos cayeron al río y fueron arrastrados por la corriente lejos de aquellos demonios._

_―¿Qué eran esas cosas? ―preguntó Sasuke nadando cómo podía, ya que ese rubio lo tenía sujeto del cuello dificultándole hacer dicha tarea._

_―¡Demonios! ―respondió Menma viendo a algunos intentar seguirlos―. Esas cosas devoran a personas con magia o a los idiotas como tú ―explicó mientras eran arrastrados por las aguas cada vez más embravecidas._

_Sus cuerpos chocaron una y otra vez contra las rocas al borde del río. Sin embargo, Uzumaki se esforzaba en mantener sus brazos alrededor del otro. No soltaba el cuerpo del moreno a pesar del daño que estaban recibiendo. Hasta que finalmente en un golpe de suerte chocaron contra una gran roca a la cual subieron. Rápidamente saltaron saliendo del río siendo seguidos por esos demonios. Con dificultades comenzaron a huir a pie hacia un bosque para perderlos de vista. En cuanto encontraron un árbol de gran tamaño fueron al hueco del tronco gracias a la podrida madera y se metieron. Con las hojas y ramas armaron una cortina de hierbas. Cubrieron la entrada y contuvieron la respiración. Oyeron los gruñidos y pisadas cercanas a su escondite y temieron lo peor. No obstante, pronto todo quedó en silencio. Soltando un suspiro Menma se volteó a ver a su compañero._

_―Parece que se han ido ―comentó Uzumaki sin recibir respuesta de parte del moreno―. Oye, ¿estás bien? ―preguntó recibiendo nuevamente silencio como respuesta―. ¡Te estoy hablando, Sasuke! ―gritó exasperado._

_El rubio se acercó al otro y lo sujetó por el cuello de su ropa. Sasuke se había sentado en un rincón desde que entraron allí a esconderse. Tenía las piernas reflexionadas y la cara oculta en sus brazos evitando ser visto con claridad. No pronunciaba palabra y temblaba levemente. Uzumaki se extrañó por esa actitud. Podía entender la conmoción de haber sido atacado por demonios, pero no podían bajar la guardia. Aun los estaban buscando y no podría escapar con el otro a cuestas si no volvía en sí._

_―¿Por qué me siguen? ―preguntó Uchiha con la voz temblorosa―. ¿Qué les he hecho para que siempre haya algo detrás de mí? ―cuestionó más que nada al aire, pues dudaba que Menma pudiera darle respuesta a su predicamento._

_―¿Te han atacado antes? ―interrogó el rubio viéndolo preocupado._

_―No como ahora, pero siempre siento que me están observando ―respondió con la voz apagada sin aquella característica alegría suya―. Especialmente durante la noche siento que si duermo, me matarán. Es la primera vez que veo claramente lo que intenta deshacerse de mí._

_―Es por esto que mi madre y yo debemos protegerte ―suspiró Uzumaki entendiendo que pese a la actitud del otro, sabía de los peligros a su alrededor._

_―Y esa es la razón por la que no quiero que se involucren ―respondió el moreno mientras agachaba la mirada―. Cuando era niño, mis padres fueron asesinados para quedarse con los terrenos de mi familia ―confesó con culpabilidad, mientras tomaba aire profundamente para hablar de aquel suceso tan doloroso―. En sí no querían eso, ese lugar era próspero por mi magia ―reveló dejando al Uzumaki sorprendido y sin saber qué podría decirle, por ello consideró prudente dejarlo hablar sin interrupciones―. Me lo dijo mi hermano Itachi, creían que mi madre era una bruja y por eso la tierra estéril era tan basta. Para ellos era como matar dos pájaros de un tiro, mataban a la bruja y se quedaban con la riqueza de esas tierras, pero… ―dijo con su voz sonando como si se estuviera ahogando―, cuando me fui ese pueblo, cayó en la desgracia._

_―¿Desgracia? ―interrogó interesado y dubitativo sobre qué pensar al respecto. Esperaba no acertar porque si era lo que pensaba eso significaba que…_

_―¿Oíste de la enfermedad que estuvo asesinando decenas de personas? ―preguntó Uchiha con una sonrisa forzada, pues expresaba dolor y angustia―. Luego de que mi hermano y yo perdiéramos todo, ese lugar fue azotado por la plaga. Y yo… me alegré ―confesó aún más arrepentido que antes―. Me sentí feliz de que ni el dinero pudiera salvar a esos asesinos ―expresó mirándose las manos como si las tuviera manchadas de sangre―. Soy de lo peor. Yo creo que lo provoque ―admitió evitando la mirada del otro. Temía ver el miedo, la decepción o el horror._

_―¿Dónde está tu hermano? ―preguntó Uzumaki queriendo hablar con él sobre esas afirmaciones. Era posible que estuviera mintiéndole a su hermano o que en su miedo e ignorancia sacara conclusiones erróneas._

_―No lo sé. Supongo que se cansó de mí ―contestó inexpresivo en su tono de voz, mas sus ojos se veían demasiado brillantes de tristeza―. La última vez que lo vi yo estaba cayendo al vacío y me salvé de milagro. Desde entonces he vagado solo ganándome la vida como payaso ilusionista ―explicó recordando que no podía explicar cómo sobrevivió a semejante caída―. Supongo que hizo lo necesario por sobrevivir. Si se quedaba a mi lado, los demonios lo hubieran asesinado, ¿verdad?_

_“Esa fue la primera vez que noté la soledad de Sasuke. No había sido consciente de eso al estar muy ocupado pensando en la profecía de la sacerdotisa. Mi deber era protegerlo, pero no me detuve a conocerlo. Era irónico como a pesar de cada día recordarme a mí mismo las palabras de Shion olvidé las primeras. Creía que era exagerado decirle Luna a un tipo tan irritante, pero desde que invade mi casa me acostumbré tanto a verlo sonreír y a sus tonterías que ahora me sorprende verlo serio y melancólico. Él no es feliz, pero si la felicidad fuera el Sol, Sasuke es la Luna que roba destellos de ella y la reparte entre las personas que lo rodean. No es feliz, pero se esfuerza en que otros sonrían, como si pudiera robar la sonrisa de otros y volverla propia. Si ese es el caso, las nubes deben ser los demonios, aquellos seres que intentan devorarlo por su magia. Sencillo y torpe, arrogante y molesto, poderoso e ingenuo. Vaya combinación más peligrosa. Y aun así quiero borrar esa tristeza de sus ojos”. Pensó Uzumaki mientras lo abrazaba._

_―Escúchame bien, yo te protegeré así que no tienes nada de que preocuparte ―aseguró Menma estrechándolo entre sus brazos._

_―¿Eres idiota? ―exclamó su pregunta sonando casi con horror―.Terminarás muerto como todos los que han intentando ayudarme antes ―replicó mientras intentaba separarse._

_―No tienen que preocuparse de eso si mueren aquí y ahora ―dijo un demonio destruyendo el camuflaje._

_Aquella criatura tenía un aspecto repugnante. Sus huesos estaban expuestos en ciertas partes, mientras que las cubiertas poseían carne putrefacta. El color ennegrecido de esa piel apenas unida al hueso eran como si de los jirones de ropa desgastada se tratara. Su aliento era visible, como un vaho oscuro con olor a azufre. Tenía largas garras con las cuales avanzaba lentamente acechándolos. Ellos retrocedieron no teniendo donde huir. Menma intentó ponerse delante de Sasuke pese a saber lo inútil que sería. Cerraron los ojos esperando lo peor cuando el alarido de dolor del demonio los hizo mirar interesados. El demonio estaba aprisionado por unas cadenas que lo jalaron lejos de ellos. Con cautela asomaron la cabeza curiosos de la razón y allí estaba ella._

_―¡Qué aquello que no pertenece a este mundo desaparezca! ―exclamó Kushina mientras dibujaba una estrella de cinco puntos en el aire usando su dedo índice y corazón. Y mediante aquel hechizo el demonio fue exorcizado―. ¿Se encuentran bien? ―preguntó dulcemente mirando a los menores._

_―Sí ―asintieron ambos sorprendidos por la habilidad de la pelirroja._

_―Entonces vamos a casa ttebanne ―dijo sonriendo mientras se daba la vuelta―. Menma-chan ¿podrías llevar a Sasuke-kun en tu espalda? A juzgar por su palidez asumo que él es el que dejó el rastro de sangre ―explicó ella comenzando a caminar._

_―¿Sangre? ―cuestionó el rubio volteando a ver al otro._

_El joven de ojos claros vio que el azabache permanecía en mutismo, así que a la fuerza comenzó a palpar su cuerpo por sobre la ropa. Cuando Uchiha soltó un gemido de dolor al ser tocado en su pierna, lo notó. En la parte posterior de su muslo había un gran corte. Como estuvieron sentados no vio el pequeño charco de sangre que estaba formándose debajo del otro. Lo subió a su espalda y comenzó a caminar detrás de su madre. Dejaría para después los insultos y regaños al estúpido payaso por no contarle que estaba así de herido. Mientras caminaban vieron los restos de varios demonios triturados y la cara de orgullo de Kushina al ver dichos restos. Tenían en claro que probablemente ellas los asesinó o exorcizó. Ya se les hacía raro tanto silencio después de esconderse._

_―Tu madre comienza a darme miedo ―comentó Sasuke en un susurro al oído del otro._

_―Imagina pasar toda tu vida con ella viendo sus ataques de ira ―susurró Menma._

_―¿Dijeron algo, niños? ―preguntó la pelirroja con una sonrisa amable que destilaba hostilidad pasiva agresiva._

_―No, mamá ―negó el rubio._

_―No me exorcice ―pidió Uchiha haciendo que el otro soltara un suspiro por lo idiota que sonó._

_Kushina soltó una pequeña risa y siguieron avanzando hacia la casa. Una vez allí se encargó de vendar la herida de Sasuke. Por lo que pudo apreciar tenía un corte algo profundo. Menma estuvo algo incómodo durante la cena. El ambiente, que solía ser bullicioso gracias a las tonterías del moreno y la efusividad de su madre, estaba demasiado sereno. Siempre se había quejado del ruido, pero no saber qué cruzaba por la cabeza de esos dos le irritaba más que su alboroto cotidiano. Estaban extrañamente serios. Ni siquiera hablaron más de lo necesario mientras cenaban. Uchiha incluso se fue a dormir temprano alegando que estaba cansado por la perdida de sangre y las heridas. No obstante, pasadas unas horas se encontraba saliendo a hurtadillas de la casa con sus pocas pertenencias al hombro. Caminó cojeando fuera de la casa topándose en la entrada con la pelirroja._

_―¿Te irás? ―preguntó ella de manera tranquila mientras se cruzaba de brazos._

_―Es lo mejor ―respondió Sasuke deteniéndose delante suyo antes de hacer una reverencia con la cabeza―. Agradezco que hayan cuidado de mí hasta ahora ―dijo sincero mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza―. Y siento las molestias._

_―Sabes que esos demonios seguirán persiguiéndote, ¿cierto? ―preguntó ella con el tono de cualquier madre preocupada o al menos así lo sintió Uchiha._

_―Lo tengo claro ―asintió decidido no dejándose intimidar por la posibilidad de volver a ser atacado. Sentía más miedo de pensar que Kushina o Menma resultaran muertos por cuidarlo._

_―Entonces, ¿por qué no te enseño a defenderte? ―sugirió Kushina mientras se acercaba al menor y lo abrazaba―. Te enseñaré a usar tu poder para no tener miedo. Podrás proteger a quienes te importan ttebanne ―prometió acariciando su cabello de manera maternal._

_―¿En serio? ―preguntó abriendo los ojos al máximo._

_―Seguro y no tienes que temer por Menma o por mí yo soy muy fuerte ttebanne ―aseguró con una gran sonrisa―. De hecho podría haberte curado la pierna con magia, pero supuse que sería más fácil alcanzarte si no lo hacía ―confesó con una pequeña risita divertida._

_―Bruja ―soltó indignado repentinamente al oír eso. Su pierna le dolía y no lo curó por puro morbo de tenerlo herido._

_―¿Cómo me llamaste? ―preguntó ella estrujándolo de manera dolorosa entre sus brazos._

_―Maestra ―dijo aterrado sin atreverse a repetir lo anteriormente dicho._

_Kushina dejó de estrujarlo y lo guio de regreso a la casa. El rubio también había seguido a Sasuke y escuchó a escondidas toda la conversación. Sonrió sin ser visto por nadie y suspiró de alivio. Tendría la oportunidad de seguir juntos. Sacudió la cabeza avergonzado por esos pensamientos que lo hacían sonrojar y regresó a su habitación como si no hubiera sucedido nada. Desde ese día Uchiha recibió instrucción de la pelirroja. Ella le enseñó a purificar, a sanar y a exorcizar demonios. Se dio cuenta que el mayor problema del menor era su falta de concentración. Mas, cuando usó las cartas para enfocar su magia y visualizar lo que deseaba era capaz de grandes cosas. Uchiha ponía todo su corazón y magia en cada carta; fuego, agua, trueno. Poco a poco se iba formando una mazo personalizado. Aunque tenía una clara tendencia por crear cartas sólo para fastidiar a Menma._

_―¡Voy a matarte, Sasukeee! ―gritó enfurecido el rubio mientras perseguía al otro por toda la casa._

_―Sólo fue una bromita ―se defendió mientras iba a esconderse detrás de la pelirroja, quien estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo._

_―¿Qué sucedió? ―cuestionó ella viendo a su hijo todo mojado con una nube pequeña flotando sobre su cabeza sin dejar de llover únicamente sobre el rubio._

_―Ese bastardo me puso esta maldita nube que no para de llover ―señaló iracundo esperando su oportunidad para estrangularlo._

_―¿En serio? ―preguntó ella viendo al moreno oculto literalmente tras sus faldas―. Estoy impresionada. No cabe dudas que eres mi discípulo número uno ―celebró ella al ver su pequeña hazaña con la magia._

_―¿Oíste, Menma? ―cuestionó Sasuke parándose erguido mostrándose orgulloso―. Soy el mejor alumno de Kushina-san._

_―Eres el único, tarado ―le recordó con fastidio mientras rodaba los ojos._

_―Envidioso ―respondió sacándole la lengua antes de acercarse usando su nueva carta “carrera” y robarle un beso―. Para que se te quite lo amargado. Nada mejor que el honor de recibir el beso de un gran mago como yo ―aseguró guiñándole un ojo antes de alejarse por si intentaba golpearlo._

_―¡¿Qué?! ¡No es cierto! ―exclamó sonrojado._

_―Sí es cierto, tu mamá me lo dijo ―aseguró cruzado de brazos en una postura muy presumida._

_―Así es ―asintió ella con una sonrisa divertida―. Sasuke-kun me pidió que le leyera las cartas para saber si tenía oportunidad contigo y salió que sí. ¿No es tierno? ―preguntó ella haciendo que fuera el azabache quien se sonrojara._

_―No era necesario contarle de eso ―reclamó nervioso al verse delatado._

_―Je ¿así que te gusto? ―preguntó Menma viendo la oportunidad de fastidiarlo._

_―¡Cállate! ―ordenó Sasuke mientras se alejaba._

_Él había preguntado de manera discreta a Kushina si podía leerle su suerte en el amor. No dio ningún nombre porque no pretendía decirle algo como eso a ella, pero la muy bruja se dio cuenta. Hizo un puchero ofendido al ver la cara de triunfo de la mujer. Era como si en secreto estuviera celebrando confirmar algo que ella ya se veía venir. No estaba en sus planes tener interés en aquel amargado rubio, pero… él siempre lo cuidaba. Era su misión protegerlo, su destino, así que temía confundir su deber con sentimientos románticos. Temió no ser correspondido y por eso creyó conveniente tantear terreno. Aun se preguntaba por qué a la pelirroja no le molestaba que estuviera enamorado de su hijo. Creyó que si se enteraba lo echaría a patadas de su hogar o algo por el estilo, pero ni había terminado de leerle su suerte cuando ya le daba sus bendiciones. ¿Debía alegrarse o preocuparse por eso?_

_―Disculpen ―llamó una voz en la entrada de la casa―. ¿Esta aquí la sacerdotisa Kushina? ―preguntó un chico de cabellos castaños._

_―Sí, aquí estoy ―respondió ella saliendo a atender a un posible cliente―. ¿Quieres que te lea la fortuna?_

_―Sí, estoy muy interesado en mi futuro ―respondió el joven con una sonrisa._

_Sasuke se asomó curioso a ver al nuevo cliente. No debió hacerlo. Si sus ojos no se hubieran cruzado aquel día, si tan sólo su curiosidad hubiera sido mejor controlada, no habría destruido su propia felicidad…_

CONTINUARÁ….


	19. El mago Clown y su guardián. Parte 2

Cap 19: El mago Clown y su guardián. Parte 2

_Sasuke observaba atentamente al cliente. Tenía una apariencia andrógina que haría que fácilmente se confundiera con una chica. Se le veía tranquilo y hasta amable, pero algo en su persona no terminaba de agradarle. No le gustaba juzgar a las personas por su apariencia, mas no conseguía explicar esa sensación de malestar en su vientre. Menma pareció sentirse de manera similar, pues en vez de apartarlo para que no molestara, lo acompañó. Se quedaron a una distancia prudente mientras la pelirroja invitaba a su cliente a tomar asiento en la mesa donde tenía las cartas de adivinación. Procedió como siempre. Mezcló las cartas, pidió al joven que cortara el maso y repartió las cartas de manera piramidal boca abajo. Tomó aire y comenzó la lectura._

_―Veo que has tenido muchos problemas en tu vida, Haku-kun ―comentó Kushina leyendo la primera carta tras ponerla boca arriba―. Tus padres se han ido de este mundo._

_―Veo que es tan buena como dice los rumores ―felicitó asintiendo a lo dicho._

_―Vaya, vaya hay rumores sobre mí ttebanne ―comentó con una sonrisa típica de ella―. Aunque puedo sentir gran poder en ti, pequeño._

_―Nada que se compare a sus habilidades, Kushina-san ―respondió el castaño con una sonrisa dulce._

_―No me sorprende que hayas atraído a un demonio, pero sí que te enamoraras de uno ttebanne ―soltó Uzumaki entrecerrando sus ojos mientras se iba preparando para luchar. A ella nadie le veía la cara de tonta y menos un aliado de los demonios―, pero si vienes a matarme estarás en problemas. Esta casa posee una barrera muy poderosa ―afirmó con sus talismanes listos para atacar._

_―Eso es lo bueno de ser mago ―sonrió el otro mientras sacaba un espejo de entre sus ropas―. No me afectan ese tipo de barreras ―dijo antes de arrojar el espejo al aire―. ¡Sal de ahí, Zabuza-san! ―ordenó mientras un brillo encegueció a los presentes._

_―¡Mierda! ―dijo Kushina al ser forzada a cubrirse los ojos momentáneamente._

_Al abrirlos tenían delante de ellos a un hombre alto de cabellos oscuros y boca llena de filosos dientes. La sacerdotisa frunció el ceño regañándose a sí misma no haber previsto eso. Jamás había inspeccionado a los clientes, pues quien trajera algo maldito sería repelido por la barrera. Nunca antes había llegado un mago con un objeto común y corriente para tenderle semejante trampa. El demonio poseía una enorme espada la cual agitó en el aire destruyendo gran parte del inmobiliario. Sasuke preocupado por su maestra preparó sus cartas mientras Menma iba a buscar armas y talismanes que su madre solía usar para pelear. Sin embargo, a penas dar unos pasos para hacer lo planeado aparecieron repentinamente en medio de la sala. Se miraron confundidos antes de fijarse en la enorme sonrisa de Haku._

_―¿Sabían que la mejor cualidad de un espejo es la de abrir el portal al mundo al revés? ―preguntó con aquella expresión pasiva que se sentía tan falsa y agresiva._

_―Cometiste un grave error, cara de niña ―afirmó Uchiha preparado para luchar._

_―Encárgate de dejarlo medio muerto ―ordenó Zabuza al castaño―. Lo devoraré como postre luego de terminar con ella ―avisó relamiéndose los labios al ver a Kushina._

_Menma se sintió inútil al no poder ayudarlos. Con una gran vergüenza e impotencia, todo lo que pudo hacer para ayudar fue apartarse. Por algún motivo, seguramente relacionado a aquel castaño, no podía abandonar ese sitio. Tampoco podía arriesgarse a quedar en fuego cruzado o terminaría muerto y estorbando a los otros dos. Su madre estaba usando toda su magia para retener al demonio Zabuza. Él se abalanzaba agitando su gran espada mientras ella se defendía al mismo tiempo que intentaba sujetarlo con sus cadenas. Sasuke estaba siendo rodeado por un montón de espejos dejándole pocas opciones para luchar. Gracias a sus cartas podía detener los peores ataques. Empero, su cuerpo estaba cansándose. Respiraba agitado y sus reflejos comenzaban a fallar al estar siendo acorralado física y mentalmente. El rubio al ver eso todo lo que pudo hacer fue arrojar uno de los adornos donde estaban ellos._

_―¡No te dejes vencer, Sasuke! ―exclamó haciendo que Haku volteara a verlo unos momentos._

_―¡Fuego! ―gritó el moreno usando su carta para herirlo al castaño―. Estás acabado ―susurró al verlo caer tras un ataque directo._

_El mago de ojos obscuros comenzó a reunir su magia para purificarlo y terminar de una buena vez con esa maldita pelea. No perdería el tiempo dejándole una brecha para que lo atacara. Menma sonrió aliviado de ver la pronta victoria del moreno. Sin embargo, su intervención atrajo la atención del demonio. Éste dejó de lado a la cansada pelirroja y alzó su espada dispuesto a matar al entrometido. Al darse cuenta el rubio intentó retroceder, pero sintió la presión de algo envolver su cuerpo. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados hasta que unas gotas en su rostro lo hicieron observar con curiosidad que rápidamente se convirtió en horror. La presión en su cuerpo era nada más y nada menos que las cadenas de su madre. Las había usado para darse impulso hacia él y convertir su propio cuerpo en un escudo. La enorme herida en ella era sin dudas mortal, mas seguía sonriéndole con todo el amor que le tenía a su hijo._

_―¡Kushina-san! ―gritó Sasuke al verla herida. Dejó de lado lo de concentrar magia. Dándole la oportunidad a Haku de herirlo con unas agujas._

_―Escucha, Menma ―susurró ella mientras agonizaba―. Es momento de que uses todo lo que te he enseñado ―murmuró con dificultad manteniendo a Zabuza atrapado por sus cadenas para que no interrumpiera. Aunque duraría muy poco―. Sasuke-kun y tú deben cuidarse mutuamente, desde ahora se tendrán sólo el uno al otro. ¡Kurama-sama ofrezco mi vida a cambio de que le des poder a mi hijo! ―gritó mientras las cadenas comenzaban a desaparecer._

_El rubio estaba en shock al igual que Uchiha. Ninguno de ellos podía reaccionar a lo que estaba sucediendo. El demonio y aquel mago le restaron importancia al asunto. Una menos en su camino, les quedaban dos. Sin embargo, el primero en salir de su estupor fue el azabache. Soltó un grito de dolor mientras concentraba su magia en su mano. Y aunque se suponía que era imposible salió de la trampa de Haku. Sus ojos se tornaron rojizos de la ira e intentó atravesar de un sólo golpe al demonio. Siendo frustrado por Haku. Nuevamente se estaba metiendo en su camino. Peor aún seguía creando esos malditos espejos a su alrededor. El azabache recibió de rebote su propio ataque dejándolo malherido. Tenía que salvar a Menma, así que ignoró el dolor y se dispuso a luchar él solo contra ambos._

_El rubio estaba mirando fijamente el cuerpo inerte de su madre. Uchiha creyó que estaba tan afectado que no podía reaccionar aun. Gruñó amenazante ante aquellos asesinos y se colocó delante de Menma. Usaría sus cartas para protegerlo. No permitiría que lo asesinaran como a la pelirroja. Lo que el moreno desconocía era la conversación mental que estaba teniendo Uzumaki con la deidad zorro. Él estaba explicándole las condiciones y riesgos de utilizar su poder. No cualquiera aceptaría ser poseído por un demonio. Mientras más arriesgara más poder obtendría. El joven de ojos azules no se debatió demasiado su respuesta. A cambio de obtener el máximo poder mágico que su cuerpo pudiera soportar, se condenaría a exponer su alma a ser devorada y corrompida por la oscuridad._

_El cuerpo de Menma se cubrió de un extraña aura rojiza formando la apariencia de un zorro. Cuando volvió a la realidad se dio cuenta del aprieto en el que estaba Uchiha. Haku lo había llenado de agujas en distintas partes del cuerpo haciéndolo sangrar. Mientras Zabuza seguía atacándolo insistentemente con su espada forzándolo a retroceder quedando arrinconado en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Un último golpe rompió la barrera creada por el mago dejándolo expuesto a ellos. Empero, el ataque nunca llegó. Menma había sujetado a Zabuza con una cola de zorro y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo antes de golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas en la cara. Haku volteó intentando defenderse del zorro, pero Sasuke aprovechó la distracción y lo apuñaló con la espada que invocó de su carta._

_―Es tu fin, pequeña zorra ―murmuró Uchiha sonriendo presumido, pero cambió su expresión a una de dolor al sentir una punzada en su pecho._

_―No serás feliz ―respondió Haku mostrándose victorioso pese a tener sangre en la boca y una herida mortal a causa de la espada atravesando su pecho―. Cuando tu corazón se llene de dicha, quienes amas morirán. Estás condenado, Uchiha Sasuke en esta y en tus siguientes vidas ―gritó carcajeándose antes de que harto de sus palabras el mago le pusiera fin._

_―Qué lo impuro se purifique y el mal sea desterrado ―recitó el moreno pronunciando cada palabra con rabia contenida―. Qué lo puro te mortifique y el mal sea destrozado._

_Tras decir eso el cuerpo de Haku comenzó a arder en llamas ante los oscuros ojos de Sasuke. Cuando el cuerpo quedó reducido a cenizas, Uchiha se dejó caer de rodillas completamente agotado. Estaba herido y cansado, pero volvió a levantarse rápidamente. Usando su espada como apoyo se levantó y caminó cojeando hacia el patio de la casa. En algún momento Uzumaki se había ido con el demonio y temió lo peor. Mas sus ojos se abrieron llenos de horror al descubrir a Menma devorando al demonio. Literalmente lo vio sentado comiendo las entrañas de Zabuza. Aquel demonio había fallecido, pero el rubio estaba atiborrándose con su carne. Los ojos rojos estaban llenos de gula contrastando con la cara manchada completamente de sangre. Quiso vomitar al ver eso y el sonido de su garganta reteniendo el contenido de su estómago atrajo la atención del otro._

_―Menma ―dijo el mago en voz baja al ver aquellos ojos rojos fijos en su persona._

_El más joven se quedó mirándolo fijamente por unos momentos antes de correr hacia él y saltarle encima. Tumbó a Sasuke contra el suelo y se le subió encima evitando que se moviera. Sujetó sus manos contra el suelo y comenzó a olfatear su cabello. No pronunciaba palabra y parecía no reconocerlo. Su nariz comenzó a descender por su cuello hasta detenerse en una herida en su clavícula. Estaba emanando sangre en donde Zabuza había conseguido cortarlo durante la batalla. Menma sonrió relamiéndose los labios y mordió con todas sus fuerzas la zona herida. El moreno comenzó a removerse y gritar por el dolor, pero el otro no parecía hacerle caso. Tras unos segundos dejó de morderlo y pasó a besarlo. Quiso vomitar al saber dónde estuvo antes esa boca. No era lo más apetecible del mundo probar el sabor de su propia sangre y la del demonio muerto. Apenas lo soltó comenzó a escupir asqueado._

_―¿Qué demonios te sucede? ―preguntó Sasuke mirando al rubio con molestia a lo que el otro bajó la cabeza._

_―Lo siento ―se disculpó apenado genuinamente sin alzar la mirada―. Fue Kurama el que lo hizo ―justificó completamente avergonzado de su comportamiento. Duró poco tiempo su perdida de control, pero se catalogó así mismo un peligro._

_―¿Por qué me hizo eso? ―exigió saber frunciendo el ceño sin dejar de vigilar lo que hacía._

_―Es… una especie de trato ―respondió Uzumaki cerrando sus manos en puños―. El zorro dijo que mi madre le dio su vida como sacrificio para que yo obtuviera magia, pero para usarla necesito consumir el poder de otros._

_―¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡¿Qué hiciste?! ―demandó saber forzando al otro a alzar la mirada para toparse la una con la otra._

_―Yo debo consumir demonios si quiero que mi cuerpo soporte el poder del zorro. Si lo hago podré volver a usar ese poder con el que asesiné a Zabuza, pero los demonios tienen magia oscura…_

_―Si consumes eso tu alma será corrompida ―completó Uchiha entendiendo a donde iba el asunto._

_―La otra opción es consumir el poder de un mago ―explicó colocando su mano en la marca de la mordida que le dejó―. Una magia pura que pueda contrarrestar este poder demoniaco ―dijo acariciando con delicadeza la herida antes de cubrirla con su palma._

_Ante esas palabras Sasuke no supo qué responder. Un trato así tenía un alto riesgo, no podía dejar al otro solo, pero ¿lo querría cerca? Por su culpa Kushina estaba muerta. Si su poder hubiera sido más grande. No. No era sólo él el responsable. La culpa también era de aquella sacerdotisa de nombre Shion. Si nunca les hubiera dicho palabras tan descuidadas a Menma y su madre, jamás se hubieran conocido. Si ese encuentro no sucedía, ellos se habrían quedado viviendo en el templo Nakano y él habría seguido su rumbo tras unos pocos días de descanso. Todo era culpa del destino. Aquellos que se acercaban demasiado a él terminaban pereciendo. Creyó que sería diferente al estar junto a una mujer tan poderosa como aquella sacerdotisa. Se equivocó por lo visto. Su error le había costado la vida a una buena mujer y él sólo fue una carga nuevamente. Tenía tantos pensamientos chocando uno con otro en poco tiempo. No sabía ni qué estaba pensando o si poseía lógica siquiera._

_―Yo… ―habló Sasuke llamando la atención del joven de ojos azules―. Me iré tras darle entierro digno a Kushina-san ―soltó apresurado por dejar de atraer la desgracia._

_―Iré contigo ―aseguró Menma sujetando fuertemente la mano del otro._

_―¡No! ―negó en un grito de horror―. Por mi culpa tu madre está muerta. La asesinaron como a mis padres. ¡Yo traigo la desgracia a donde sea que voy! ―gritó comenzando a llorar haciendo que al mismo tiempo el cielo comenzara a llover._

_―No te dejaré solo ―afirmó Uzumaki atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo abrazándolo con fuerza._

_―¿Por qué? ―cuestionó con aquellos ojos oscuros empañados de tristeza golpeando el pecho del otro antes de pasar a aferrarse a él―. Yo sólo causo desgracias. Haku no tenía motivos para maldecirme, yo nací maldito ―dijo con su cabeza agachada._

_―Yo no te dejaré solo ―repitió sin dejar de sonar seguro y firme―. Te prometo que estaremos juntos hasta el día de tu muerte. Te doy mi palabra, yo te acompañaré hasta el infierno mismo si es necesario ―declaró sujetando sus hombros para verlo con una pequeña sonrisa._

_A pesar de aquellas palabras, en el fondo ambos estaban muy heridos. La pérdida de Kushina era un golpe muy fuerte para ellos. Sin embargo, no querían preocupar al otro así que callaron. Su tristeza, melancolía y todo sentimiento considerado mínimamente negativo era silenciado por el bien del otro. Limpiaron el lugar e hicieron los preparativos para enterrar el cuerpo de Kushina. Pidieron al sacerdote del pueblo que diera sus bendiciones y auspiciara la ceremonia para ella. Muchos se presentaron a darle sus respetos. Después de todo siempre fue alguien que ayudó a las personas a lidiar contra maldiciones y demonios. Tras el funeral los únicos que quedaron delante de la tumba fueron Menma y Sasuke. El rubio se veía preocupado por el mago, pero confiaba en sí mismo. Ahora tenía el poder para asesinar demonios. Nadie volvería a tocar al azabache._

_―He decidido seguir los pasos de tu madre y los míos propios ―aseguró mientras alzaba la mirada antes posada en la lápida. Un destello rojo se vio en ellos―. Como payaso mi oficio era robar las sonrisas de las personas y eso no ha cambiado ―explicó con una mano sobre su propio pecho―. Sólo que ahora lo haré exorcizando a esos demonios que causan desgracias._

_―¿Estás seguro de que deseas hacer eso? ―interrogó Uzumaki viéndolo sorprendido por tal decisión._

_―¡Nadie volverá a pasar por una pena como la nuestra! ―exclamó señalando la tumba de Kushina―. Esos demonios destrozan las vidas de las personas y nadie los detiene. Nadie me ayudo a mí cuando era acechado por ellos… sólo Kushina-san y tú por esa tonta profecía ―gruñó sabiendo que de no ser por eso nunca se hubieran conocido._

_―Hay demasiados demonios en el mundo ―le recordó Menma sujetándolo por los hombros._

_―Eso lo sé muy bien ―afirmó cerrando los ojos―. Me haré poderoso, estudiaré mucho y dominaré las artes mágicas como ningún otro ―prometió con aquellos ojos obscuros mostrándose seguros._

_―Supongo que no hay manera de hacerte cambiar de opinión ―comentó el joven de ojos azules con una leve sonrisa._

_―Aun puedes retractarte ―le recordó con una mirada preocupada―. No te obligaré a seguirme ―dijo con firmeza._

_―Yo quiero estar a tu lado ―afirmó con vehemencia mientras sujetaba su mano y entrelazaban sus dedos._

_Pocos días después ambos tenían sus pertenencias más necesarias preparadas para el viaje. Para no dejar abandonada la casa perteneciente a Kushina, acordaron regresar periódicamente a ese sitio. Mientras viajarían aprendiendo distintos tipos de magia y exterminando demonios. Al principio era difícil para ambos. Uchiha no tenía buen control de su propio poder, pero lo compensó rápidamente creando más cartas. Además de encargarle a un reconocido herrero forjar una llave y una espada para él. Eran artículos comunes y corrientes que iba a impregnar de su poder. Por su lado Menma también tenía problemas controlándose. Cada vez que usaba el poder de Kurama se transformaba en un enorme zorro y devoraba los cuerpos de otros demonios. Perdía su humanidad al realizar semejante acto, pero seguía haciéndolo por no permitir que hirieran a su pareja._

_―¿Por qué no usas mi poder? ―preguntó Uchiha una noche mientras estaban recostados en la cama de un hotel._

_―Te debilitaría mucho cargar conmigo ―respondió Uzumaki con aburrimiento―. Ya lo hemos hablado, tu magia es tuya. No voy a ser un parasito tuyo._

_―Al ritmo que vas terminarás consumido por la energía negativa ―dijo preocupado._

_―Confía en mí, no me dejaré dominar por un poco de magia demoniaca ―prometió robándole un beso para tranquilizarlo._

_Contrario a sus palabras, mientras el poder de Sasuke iba creciéndose y haciéndose de una gran fama por sus hazañas, el rubio iba cambiando. Sus cabellos comenzaron a teñirse de negro con el paso de los días. Uchiha sabía la causa, pero tenía miedo de hacer enojar a su novio. Cada vez que le decía que debía purificar su magia para evitar que lo consumiera, terminaba enojándose con él. Le preocupaban sus reacciones cada vez más violentas. No sólo atacaba despiadadamente a los demonios, sino que en un par de ocasiones debió detenerlo de que no devorara a las personas que pretendía salvar. Su pecho dolía cada vez que el otro se mostraba de esa manera ante él. Decidió que lo mejor era volver a la casa de Kushina y descansar de cazar demonios por un tiempo. Mas, al entrar a la casa Menma lo arrojó contra una pared. Sus ojos inyectados en sangre lo miraron con una espeluznante sonrisa, mientras su cuerpo tomaba la forma de un zorro._

_―¡Trueno! ―gritó Sasuke asustado para quitarse de encima al otro._

_―¡Maldito! ―exclamó el otro gruñendo con furia―. ¿Pretendías matarme como a mi madre? ―preguntó haciendo temblar al moreno._

_—¡Menma! —gritó el mago Clown lleno de terror al ver lo que había hecho. Su mayor miedo seguía latente en su corazón. Y esas palabras tan crudas sólo se lo recordaban._

_—¡Sasuke! —llamó Uzumaki cambiando de expresión haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no desfallecer de dolor—. ¡Destrúyeme!_ _―ordenó decidido._

_—¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!_ _―preguntó alterado caminando lentamente hacia el otro._

_—Debes usar tu magia para destruir la oscuridad_ _―pidió sujetando la mano de su novio―. Tenías razón, consumir tantos demonios me ha afectado. Soy un peligro para ti ―explicó arrepentido por su mala decisión._

_Desde el día de aquel pacto había estado luchando contra su instinto para no atacar al otro. Fue un estúpido. Sólo un imbécil como él podía haber transformado el sagrado poder de una deidad como Kurama en una energía pútrida y repugnante. Cada vez que dormía soñaba con asesinar a Sasuke. era su pesadilla recurrente, verse a sí mismo devorándolo mientras éste sólo le juraba amor. Sabía cuan idiota y terco fue. Su novio le entregó todo de sí, su cuerpo, su corazón y estaba dispuesto a compartir su magia también. Creyó estarlo protegiendo al negarse a aceptar su magia, pero resultó todo lo contrario. En ese mismo instante su consciencia amenazaba con abandonarlo. Y si lo hacía temía cumplir con aquel sueño tan frecuente. Le dolía pedirle que lo destruya, pero sólo un mago poderoso como él podría purificar semejante cantidad de poder oscuro._

_—Pero si lo hago no sé qué consecuencias tendrá para ti_ _―avisó Sasuke mostrándose dudoso de cómo proceder._

_—Hazlo yo confío en ti_ _―alentó Uzumaki con una sonrisa llena de cariño―. Si eres tú quien lo hace estoy seguro de que podrás purificar mi alma de la energía demoniaca sin matarme ―explicó aunque en su mente tenía claro que si el otro lo asesinaba, no le guardaría rencor. Era mejor eso a atentar contra su vida._

_Menma sujetó con suavidad el mentón del otro y le regaló un corto beso. Lo miró expresando todos los sentimientos que tenía por su persona. Ese torpe payaso era lo más valioso que tenía en la vida, su único tesoro desde la muerte de su madre y haría lo necesario para protegerlo. Incluso morir si era necesario._ _El mago sabía cómo expulsar el mal de una persona, así que sujetó la espada con el símbolo Uchiha entre sus temblorosas manos. Podría intentar purificar a su amado eliminando toda la energía demoniaca de su ser, pero un miedo se apoderó de él cuando estuvo a centímetros de enterrar su espada en el pecho contrario. ¿Qué sucedería si al destruir la maldad Menma también desaparecía? ¿Podría cargar con el error? Su mente por unos instantes quedó en blanco. Incapaz de concebir una vida en la que fue el responsable de destruir todo lo que amaba. Sus padres fueron asesinados a causa de su magia, Kushina dio su vida para hacer a Menma su protector y ahora su pareja podría correr la misma suerte. No, no podía._

_—¡Sasuke deprisa! —ordenó el joven de ojos azules sabiendo que le quedaba poco tiempo antes de que el demonio lo consumiera y retomara sus ataques._

_—Te amo —susurró mirándolo directamente a los ojos mientras los propios dejaban caer lágrimas._

_—Yo también te amo —le respondió con una sonrisa—. Siempre lo haré, Uchiha Sasuke._

_—Terminaré con la oscuridad —gritó blandiendo su espada hacia él con gran determinación, pero a último momento se arrepintió del hechizo planeado—. ¡Tiempo!_ _―gritó al momento de cortarlo._

_—¡¿Qué hiciste?!_ _―gritó Uzumaki aterrado por las posibles consecuencias del cambio realizado._

_—Lo siento, pero no puedo perderte_ _―se disculpó con el rostro lleno de tristeza y decepción de sí mismo―._ _Encontraré la forma de salvarte. Lo prometo_ _―aseguró dejándose caer al suelo―. ¡Laberinto! ―dijo llamando a su carta._

_Con su ayuda podía cambiar el espacio tanto como su magia resistiera, así que los transportó a una capilla en los terrenos pertenecientes a las cercanías del templo Nakano. Sabiéndose en un lugar sagrado procedió a realizar lo demás._ _Aplicó un hechizo bastante complejo. Aquel encantamiento encerró a Menma en una roca sagrada dentro de una humilde capilla. De esa manera él estaría a salvo y no causaría daños a nadie. El mago cayó de rodillas completamente exhausto. Comenzó a toser deseando vomitar. Sintió asco de sí mismo. De lo que hizo y lo que no. Había sellado al amor de su vida en una ridícula roca. Quiso gritar y maldecir a todos. Sólo tenía que purificarlo. Era el hechizo más básico que aprendió desde que Kushina comenzó sus enseñanzas y temió usarlo. No pudo hacerlo por pura cobardía._

_—Debí purificarlo, soy patético_ _―reclamó al aire viéndose las manos donde veía su propia sangre por la fuerza con la cual sujetó su espada._

_Una joven de cabellera rubia se acercó a él y lo observó de arriba abajo. Sus ojos prácticamente blancos lo analizaron con calma. Ella sabía que ese era el momento. Sus predicciones nunca fallaban. Sin dudas ese chico con una presencia mágica tan imponente debía ser el payaso. Aquel que la vería cuando maldijera su nombre y al destino mismo. Observó curiosa la roca que estaba delante de ella. Reconoció sin esfuerzos al hijo de una de sus sacerdotisas. Parecía estar atrapado en una tumba de algún mineral precioso. Una piedra de color turquesa lo mantenía suspendido dentro de ella, haciéndolo ver como si sólo durmiera. Volvió su mirada hacia el mago notándolo herido y cansado._

_—¿Estás bien? —preguntó tocando su hombro._

_—¿Quién eres? —preguntó el mago apartándose de mala manera de su tacto._

_—Tranquilo —dijo ella alzando sus manos—. Mi nombre es Shion, he visto tu enfrentamiento contra aquel demonio y te ofrezco ayuda en agradecimiento._

_—No es posible que vieras mi pelea si yo estaba... —respondió sin lograr terminar su frase antes de desmayarse._

_La joven con mucho esfuerzo intentó cargarlo hasta la casa principal del templo. No logró hacer tal acción sola y pidió a otro miembro de su templo ayuda para llevarlo. Sin ningún esfuerzo aquel corpulento hombre llevó a Sasuke a una cama disponible. Llamaron a las sacerdotisas para darle primeros auxilios. Le dieron atención médica para sus heridas y le dedicaron una oración durante su misa. Shion estuvo frecuentemente a su lado notando el sufrimiento en su rostro y los constantes llamados entre sueños. Durante el tiempo inconsciente parecía ser atormentado por demonios en sus pesadillas. Se le veía tan afligido y sabía que no podría hacer nada para aliviar esa pena._

_"Menma" gritaba todo el tiempo. A veces se sentaba en la cama pareciendo despierto, pero volvía a caer._

_Tras el suceso muchos preguntaban por el héroe que venció a la bestia con forma de zorro. Pues los rumores comenzaron a hacer confusa la verdad. Algunos decían que el zorro era una deidad sirviente de un mago, otros afirmaban lo contrario. Se decía que un mago luchó contra un zorro demonio que aterrorizaba a los inocentes. Por las palabras sueltas que en ocasiones soltaba Sasuke, llegaron a deducir que su nombre era Clown. Por su hazaña y valentía se lo llamó "el gran Mago Clown". Y fue aquel nombre al que se le atribuyeron todas las victorias sobre los demonios. Incluso la gente del templo comenzó a decir que actuaban en su nombre, sumándole milagros a su biografía. Muchos deseaban verlo en persona, incluso pintores se ofrecieron a capturar su imagen para la posteridad. Empero, el gran mago no salía del templo. Shion explicó a los fieles que era a causa de una larga sesión de meditación que no podían verlo. Mas la realidad era otra. El mago tenía algunos logros, sí, pero no tantos como los que decían._

_―¿Puedo saber qué es esa piedra creada por ti? ―preguntó la rubia dejándole una bandeja con comida en la cama._

_―Es mi novio ―respondió viéndola con indiferencia sin tocar la comida._

_―¿Menma-chan falló con su misión de protegerte como tu guardián? ―cuestionó ella haciendo que Uchiha arrojara la bandeja con comida al suelo._

_―¡Tú eres la maldita que les dijo que me buscaran! ―acusó con odio mientras sus ojos se volvían de color rojo―. Pudieron tener una buena vida si nunca me hubieran conocido ―acusó con rencor. No había tenido tiempo de procesar su nombre cuando se conocieron, pero cuando se recuperó un poco fue capaz de atar cabos y darse cuenta de que esa era la sacerdotisa de la que tanto le hablaron Kushina y Menma._

_―No sirve de nada enojarse ―afirmó ella mirándolo de forma inexpresiva―. Es el destino, yo ya lo había visto ―comentó notando la ira crecer en el contrario._

_―Si sabías lo que sucedería ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no los detuviste? ¿Por qué no hiciste algo para cambiarlo? ―demandó saber a punto de perder la razón._

_―No podía ―contestó con tranquilidad―. No poseo el poder de cambiar el destino, así que simplemente ayudo y guio a quienes puedo al camino correcto ―explicó siendo sincera._

_―¿A eso le dices camino correcto? ―interrogó completamente encolerizado mientras se levantaba de la cama―. Entonces yo cambiaré el destino. Sólo asegúrate de que nadie intente tocar el sello en el cual puse a Menma ―ordenó dejando claro que era más una amenaza que una petición―. Si alguien toca ese sello, te mataré ―amenazó saliendo de aquella habitación._

_―Tuve una visión de que lo harás ―susurró cuando se quedó sola en ese lugar._

_Sasuke se negaba a aceptar algo tan ridículo como un designio escrito en la nada. Nadie le diría a él que debía o no hacer. Si Dios, Buda o quien fuera se empeñaba en arruinar su vida, él les declararía la guerra. Siguió su camino investigando diferentes hechizos. Sabía que su nombre comenzó a crecer en fama por sellar a Menma. Todo por habladurías de chismosos que no sabían nada de lo sucedido, pero querían hacerse los conocedores a su costa. Pensando claramente debió buscar un sitio mejor que ese estúpido templo que sólo le trajo desgracias. Mas, necesitaba un lugar con una fuerte energía purificadora y el más cercano era ese dichoso templo. Con el tiempo, aprendió la magia de las palabras, mejoró sus cartas y creó otras para formar su mazo. Alcanzó a tener cincuenta y un cartas con fragmentos de las almas de quienes amó. Bastaba con usar los sentimientos y recuerdos de esa persona para personalizarlas. Lo comprobó con la primera que cambió. Estaba sentado en la habitación que alguna vez le asignó Kushina y comenzó a hacer el último preparativo para su guerra contra el destino._

_―Si nunca te hubieran encontrado pudiste salvarte como nosotros ―dijo Uchiha con su dedo índice apoyado en la carta Laberinto―. Qué nunca nadie vuelva a encontrarte ni dañarte ―ordenó haciendo que la figura de su madre se manifestara en la carta―. Bien, sólo queda la última ―dijo tomando un poco de aire._

_“Fallarás y todo será igual. Recuerda que la maldición está sobre ti y toda tu familia. Quienes porten tu sangre o incluso tu reencarnación puede traer más desgracias”. Repetía aquella molesta voz en su cabeza. No tenía dudas de que se trataba de la maldición de Haku cobrando forma a causa de su magia. Sin embargo, saberse infectado no era impedimento para sentirse triste y deprimido. Los malos pensamientos surgían a todas horas, en cualquier momento y lugar. Se decía a sí mismo una y otra vez que debía estar bien. Esforzarse en ser feliz y lograr sus metas, pero los pensamientos de que era un estorbo para el mundo y que todos serían más felices con su muerte se volvían cada vez más recurrentes._

_―No dejaré que nadie cometa mis errores ―dijo sujetando un espejo y su carta de payaso―. Tú que reflejas el alma de las personas serás quien juzgue a mi sucesor. Tendrás mis recuerdos, mis sentimientos y parte de mi alma ―dijo viendo fijamente el espejo delante suyo―. Protegerás a todo aquel que lleve la sangre Uchiha y legaras mi poder a quien encuentres lo suficientemente poderoso para terminar con el destino ―explicó dándole instrucciones a su reflejo a medida que lo dotaba de magia dándole vida―. Te odio tanto por ser tan débil ―murmuró viéndose a sí mismo con odio antes de morderse la lengua y ponerle fin a su propia vida._

_Se ahogó con su propia sangre de una manera algo lenta. Tardó unos minutos en perder por completo la consciencia a causa de la hemorragia, hasta finalmente morir en esa solitaria habitación. El reflejo parpadeó sin entender hasta que salió de aquel espejo y vio a su creador tirado en el suelo. Ladeó la cabeza sintiendo pena. ¿Podía sentir? Oh cierto, lo hicieron con parte de un alma humana. ¿Seguía siendo un espejo o era el mago Clown en una forma incorpórea? Estaba confundido. Realmente no sabía qué hacer, pero el gran mago le dijo que protegiera a los Uchiha y encontrara un sucesor. Así que dispuesto a cumplir su tarea tomó todas las pertenencias creadas por el mago y partió en busca de la familia Uchiha. Alguien debía estar con vida, aunque fuera Itachi y ellos se encargarían de lo demás. Al menos eso pensó la carta._

―No entiendo por qué ¿Por qué no dijiste nada de esto antes? ―interrogó Sasuke sujetando la ropa de Sai lleno de ira.

―No podía ―respondió sabiendo que aquellos recuerdos lo afectarían sin dudas.

―Explícate ―ordenó soltándolo de mala gana mirando fugazmente a Naruto.

―Cuando el gran mago Clown asesinó a Haku fue maldecido por el mismo. En ese momento no se dio cuenta, pero se aprovechó del lazo que tenía con Menma ―explicó el azabache de la falsa sonrisa.

―¿Su lazo? ―preguntó esta vez Naruto saliendo de su estupor por haberle encontrado el significado al sueño que había tenido tiempo atrás.

―Para proteger a Clown su guardián devoró a Zabuza como última esperanza. Sin embargo…

―Clown no pudo purificarlo, por temor a asesinar a la persona que tanto amaba ―completó Uchiha sintiendo como propios los sentimientos en aquellos recuerdos.

―Correcto, en su lugar lo selló, pero como cualquier carta o guardián para sobrevivir necesita de la magia de un mago ―siguió explicando el otro azabache―. Si queremos terminar con todo y salvarlo, tendremos que ir al origen de todo este problema.

―Entonces vamos al templo Nakano ―propuso Sasuke con los puños cerrados infundiéndose valor para terminar con esa maldición de una buena vez.

Sai asintió con una sonrisa comprensiva. Quiso reírse un poco por la falta de interés en que todo este tiempo se presentó como el mago Clown, siendo otra la realidad. Sin embargo, entendía que para Naruto y Sasuke era prioridad los recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas. Vidas que no recordaban, pero de las que ahora eran conscientes. No le quedaba más salida que llevarlos a donde todo comenzó y enfrentar a Charasuke con aquello a lo que tanto temía.

CONTINUARÁ…


	20. La verdad sobre Sai

Cap 20: La verdad sobre Sai

Tras haber visto aquellos recuerdos, ni Naruto ni Sasuke necesitaron de más explicaciones. Uchiha entendía perfectamente lo que significaba esas visiones. Si quería mantener con vida a Menma, el mago Clown tenía que alimentar involuntariamente al demonio Zabuza, ya que estaba pegado al guardián cual vil parásito a su huésped. Si mataba a uno ambos se irían, así que el cobarde demonio no sólo se alimentaba de Menma sino que también lo estaba usando de escudo para evitar ser desterrado por Clown. Sus manos temblaban de sólo recordar la espada en su mano, la sangre manchando la empuñadura y su miedo de perder a la única persona que le quedaba en el mundo. Era su vida anterior, por ello seguía sintiendo ese miedo tan suyo. Él tenía a sus amigos, aun si perdiera a Naruto sabía con certeza que Gaara y Sai lo apoyarían, pero Clown no tuvo a nadie. Ni amigos, familia ni esperanzas. En ese momento su cabeza pareció hacer “click” al reparar en un detalle.

―Si Charasuke tiene la mitad del alma del mago Clown y yo la otra… ―habló pausadamente mientras caminaba lentamente hacia Sai―. ¿Tú qué eres? ―interrogó con seriedad―. Es imposible que seas la reencarnación de Clown.

―Soy el anhelo del mago ―respondió acercándose a la mesa mientras tocaba suavemente la cubierta de unos viejos libros―. El gran mago Clown dudó al momento de quitarse la vida ―expresó en un tono melancólico. Denotando cierta lástima por la trágica historia de amor compartida por ellos.

―¿Dudó? ―preguntó nuevamente confundido el card captor―. En esos recuerdos lo vi quitarse la vida casi sin esfuerzo ―comentó haciendo hincapié en el momento preciso en el cual nació la carta Espejo.

―Él tenía un asunto pendiente que no pudo resolver ni siquiera hoy en día ―explicó el moreno con una falsa sonrisa ocultando la impotencia que le daba hablar respecto a ese tema.

―Menma ―susurró Uchiha bajando la cabeza. Recordaba con remordimiento esa escena en su cabeza―. “ _Perdóname, Menma en la siguiente vida te salvaré_ ” ―recitó el moreno tras ver la última voluntad de su vida anterior.

―No fue a propósito, pero así nací ―corroboró Sai mirándolos al rubio extrañamente callado, mas estaba oyéndolo con atención por lo cual procedió―. Como pudieron ver, Charasuke fue creado a partir del espejo. De hecho el fragmento del alma de Clown está oculto allí ―explicó el pálido joven sujetando con cuidado el espejo de Clown―. Por eso parece inmortal, pues para matarlo debes romper este espejo y hacerlo vulnerable ante la espada. Combinada con el hechizo correcto, él se iría de este mundo ―confesó siendo esa la única debilidad real de la carta.

Uzumaki miró con curiosidad el espejo no sabiendo cómo sentirse al respecto. Su pecho le oprimía al verlo y la tentación de romperlo en ese mismo instante golpeaba su mente. Él era descendiente de Menma y por sus venas no sólo corría su misma sangre sino también los mismos sentimientos. Si su Sasuke hiciera tal tontería, se sentiría dolido y culpable. Intentaría darle descanso eterno a como diera lugar. Las instrucciones para ponerle fin a ese tormento al que se sometía eran bastante complejas. No cabía duda de que acabar con su miseria era una tarea que no podría realizar fácilmente. Sólo esperaba que Sasuke no siguiera los pasos de su yo pasado. Primero se suicidaría antes de permitir que cargara con el remordimiento y la tristeza. Era tan solitario y triste saber las penurias del otro que, una parte de su ser, rogaba salir corriendo a buscar a Charasuke. Era una parte de su Sasuke, así que se sentía obligado a procurar por él también.

―¡Sai! ―gritó repentinamente el rubio levantándose de donde estaba sentado―. ¿Yo también me volveré un demonio? ―interrogó con preocupación antes de cruzar miradas con su novio.

Uchiha estaba tan liado por la cantidad de información descubierta que no sabía por dónde empezar a preguntar. Además temía por su pareja. Al igual que Clown lo vio asumir la figura de un zorro demonio. De seguir con aquella historia lo siguiente sería que Uzumaki intentara devorar demonios o incluso a él en busca de poder mágico. En aquellos recuerdos no hubo manera de parar esa maldición. Y a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de los registros de su familia. La cantidad de personas que morían durante el juicio o sólo por relacionarse demasiado con el guardián del mazo. Se sintió impresionado por tal poder demostrado por aquel mago corrupto. Habían pasado siglos desde el deceso de Clown y hasta Sasuke sintió en carne propia la desgracia. Él fue feliz junto a su familia hasta aquella noche en la cual Itachi le arrebató todo lo que amaba y descubrió la soledad y el verdadero dolor.

―No ―negó Sai moviendo la cabeza tranquilamente―. Me dijeron que en el templo Nakano, Charasuke te dio un “regalo”, ¿cierto? ―preguntó ladeando un poco la cabeza mientras el rubio se sonrojaba.

―Bueno él… ―habló apenado evitando mirar a su novio―. Me besó ―murmuró y repentinamente abrió los ojos con sorpresa―. Y ahora que lo recuerdo en ese momento…

_―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó Naruto al aire cuando su cuerpo quedó suspendido en pleno vuelo._

_―Tú eres bastante inútil ―comentó Charasuke acercándose a él. Sujetó con fuerza su mentón y sin previo aviso, le robó un beso de sus labios._

_―¡¿Qué demonios se supone que haces?! ―interrogó el joven de ojos azules protestando mientras escupía completamente ofendido._

_―Es un pequeño regalo ―respondió el azabache relamiéndose los labios―. Sasuke no será feliz mientras yo pueda impedirlo ―explicó con tranquilidad._

_―¿A qué te refieres con eso? ―inquirió haciendo acoplo de sus fuerzas para moverse normalmente._

_―La ignorancia es felicidad ―contestó mientras hacía girar el báculo en su mano._

―Eso lo explica ―bufó Sai sujetándose el puente de la nariz con fastidio.

―¿Qué le hizo al Dobe? ―demandó saber Uchiha crujiendo los dientes―. ¿Él es la razón por la que se convirtió en un zorro? ―preguntó en tono acusatorio.

―Todo lo contrario ―respondió el joven más pálido dejándose caer en el sofá que tenía más cerca―. No les había contado esto para no preocuparlos, pero luego de ver esos recuerdos supongo que ya lo pueden ir deduciendo solos ―afirmó poniendo una expresión extremadamente seria.

―Por supuesto que… no ―exclamó Naruto iniciando con un timbre de voz alto y alegre que fue decreciendo hasta admitir apenado su ignorancia respecto al tema.

Uchiha rodó los ojos no pudiendo creer que su pareja fuera tan lenta. Habiendo visto los recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas, era cuestión de ponerse a comparar las situaciones del mago Clown con las propias para darle forma a las respuestas que flotaban en el aire. Aquellas palabras y secretos que divagaban entre la familia, pero que nadie ponía en claro. Tomó aire para reunir paciencia y poderle explicar. Considerando la muy modesta inteligencia del guardián, si tenía que sacar títeres y libros de colores para hacerle entender más fácilmente, no se sorprendería realmente. Sasuke se acercó al joven de ojos azules y le dio un pequeño coscorrón para llamar su atención.

―¡Teme! ―reclamó el afectado mientras se sobaba el golpe y lo veía de mala manera.

―Escucha ―pidió Uchiha parándose recto como si fuera a emitir alguna especie de discurso―. Según lo que vimos los guardianes nacen cuando una madre se sacrifica por su hijo. Se usan a sí mismas como ofrenda para que una deidad les otorgue poder a los varones no mágicos ―explicó recibiendo un asentimiento silencioso de parte del otro―. Pero para mantener ese poder y resistirlo deben alimentarse de demonios o magia de un mago. ¿De dónde se alimentan tú y Gaara? ―preguntó Sasuke para hacerlo llegar al punto de la cuestión.

―Nosotros… ―habló queriendo responder, pero volvió a callarse al no haber reparado en que nunca se cuestionó la fuente de su poder.

Su madre. Repentinamente el rubio sacudió la cabeza negándose a creer eso. No era posible que su madre se hubiera suicidado por algo como eso. Ella misma solía decir que no creía en nada de esos cuentos de hadas. Kushina jamás le dio indicios de ser creyente en ese tipo de leyendas. Es más, juraba que ni siquiera se acercaba a las iglesias. No tenía recuerdo alguno de su madre interesándose por esas cosas. Siempre le repetía una y otra vez que la magia era para niños pequeños y demás. No obstante, ciertamente la madre de Gaara y la suya murieron. Tenía sentido y cada pieza encajaba en su lugar, pero se negaba a aceptarla. Se llevó las manos a su cabeza hiperventilando al darse cuenta que su madre murió a causa suya. Tanto orgullo que tenía de su poder mágico sin saber la causa del mismo. Sin siquiera terminar de asimilar eso, Sai siguió hablando.

―Cuando un mago se enamora, el objeto de su afecto recibe sus bendiciones, en otras palabras su poder. Es completamente inconsciente ―explicó Sai con una sonrisa triste―. Clown por eso no podía evitar alimentar a la magia oscura, nunca dejó de amar a Menma, su preciado guardián.

―¡Eso es ridículo! ―interrumpió Sasuke mientras abrazaba a Naruto y lo guiaba hacia un asiento para calmarlo, sin dejar de discutir con Sai―. El Usuratonkachi es tu guardián y Gaara el mío y nosotros no…

―No los amamos ―interrumpió Sai alzando la voz para acallar las quejas del card captor―. Correcto, tú no amas a Gaara-kun y yo no amo a Naruto-kun. Tras el despertar de las cartas ambos agotaban su magia rápidamente y no tenían quien los alimente.

―¿Entonces estás diciendo que yo estuve matando a Gaara? ―interrogó con la mirada baja llena de culpa por su estúpida manera de actuar.

―Charasuke le dio de su magia a Naruto-kun, por eso no enfermó a diferencia de Gaara-kun, pero su poder y el mío son muy débiles para salvarlos ―reveló Sai dándole la espalda para fijar su oscura mirada en la ventana detrás suyo.

―¿Hay manera de que pueda salvarlo también? ―cuestionó deprisa el card captor temiendo lo peor.

―En el corazón nadie manda ―habló Sai apoyando la palma abierta en la ventana―. Amas a Naruto-kun y eres correspondido, lamentablemente Gaara está sobrando e inconscientemente está siendo eliminado ―explicó el joven posando su negro mirar en los de Uchiha.

―¡Estoy seguro que tú debes saber alguna manera de salvarlo si quisieras! ―gritó Sasuke casi escupiendo esas palabras.

―Sólo se me ocurre buscar respuestas donde todo se originó ―suspiró Sai con gesto abatido―. Como dije antes, puede que tengan el secreto para salvarlos, pero deberíamos ir a ese lugar en específico y ver si activan algún recuerdo de sus vidas pasadas ―informó sonando dubitativo, pues no había garantías de que funcionara tal y como él lo explicaba.

―No perdamos más tiempo entonces ―ordenó Uchiha viendo a Sai caminar hacia la puerta.

―Iré a preparar todo mientras calmas a tu novio ―avisó antes de retirarse dejándolos completamente solos.

Cuando la presencia de Sai estuvo completamente fuera de aquella habitación, el joven mago se centró en su pareja. El rubio tenía el rostro oculto entre sus manos. No tenía idea del enorme sacrificio que había realizado su madre por él e injustamente estuvo criticando la falta de poder. Tantas veces que maldijo tener una magia tan débil, cuando sólo aquellas pizcas de poder eran un regalo que no supo apreciar correctamente. Ahora sabía que además Sasuke y Charasuke estuvieron cuidando de él, mientras su amigo estaba muriendo. Agradeció silenciosamente a Sai por haberlo mantenido con vida todo este tiempo, pero juró golpear al pelirrojo apenas lo tuvieran fuera de peligro. ¿Cómo pudo ocultar su malestar tanto tiempo? El card captor acarició la espalda de su pareja dándole ánimos en silencio. También sentía culpa. Había dado por sentado que todo estaba bien y no notó la debilidad de Gaara. Rememorando hubo pequeñas señales ignoradas en pos de su venganza. Tan centrado en ello estuvo que ahora su amigo estaba en riesgo.

―Debemos prepararnos ―interrumpió Uzumaki atreviéndose a alzar la mirada finalmente―. No tenemos tiempo de lamentarnos ttebayo ―afirmó intentando darse ánimos.

―Tienes razón ―asintió Sasuke sonriéndole levemente―. Y cuando volvamos les daremos una paliza a Sai y Gaara por no decirnos nada antes ―bromeó queriendo hacer sonreír al otro, cosa que consiguió.

―Sí, no vamos a dejarnos derrotar tan fácilmente ―exclamó golpeando con el puño su propia palma de la mano.

Con un rápido vistazo al otro asintieron y se separaron para alistarse. Esta vez se juraban que todo sería diferente. No volverían a depender del poder de Charasuke para no ser devorados por el demonio. Sabían de su origen y encontrarían como liberar a la carta de su corrompido lazo. Cada quien fue a su casa a preparar su respectiva maleta con ropa y algunos artículos mágicos necesarios para rituales y hechizos de todo tipo. Entre tanto, Sai aprovechó el tiempo que les tomaría a sus amigos alistarse y fue a visitar a Gaara. Fue hacia el hospital ingresando sin ser percibido por nadie. El personal médico fue totalmente ignorante del visitante no autorizado. El azabache se acercó a la cama del pelirrojo y sujetó gentilmente su mano. Sus ojos expresaron una dulzura atípica en su persona al verlo dormir.

―No te dejaré morir ―prometió Sai con voz trémula, pese a saber que no estaba siendo oído por el guardián―. Lo que más deseo es que todos ustedes sean felices, así que tienes que prometerme que despertarás y recibirás a Sasuke-kun ―monologó viendo por la ventana como el ocaso hacia lucir muy romántica la escena―. Él volverá siendo el sucesor del mago Clown y tú debes felicitarlo con los brazos abiertos ―explicó antes de dejar un beso en el dorso de la blanca mano―. Adiós, Gaa-chan ―se despidió alejándose del otro.

Caminó con calma a través de los conocidos pasillos y evitó ser visto. No estaba de ánimos para lidiar con personas curiosas, por ello apresuró el paso. Tenía un bolso en su casa preparado con todo lo necesario. Chasqueó los dedos apareciendo en su mansión, directamente dentro de su habitación. Allí descansaba su equipaje sobre la cama. Se lo colocó en la espalda y con otro chasquido apareció en la estación de trenes donde estaban esperándolo Uzumaki y el card captor. Ambos llevaban lo justo y lo necesario para pasar al menos una noche, pues mudas de ropa para al menos dos días, no les faltaba. Estaban particularmente serios, pero no por ello menos decididos. Abordaron el tren, sabiendo que a la mañana siguiente llegarían a su destino. Se sentaron en los asientos que estaban dispuestos de a cuatro, quedando Sasuke y Naruto enfrente de Sai. La pareja estaba con las manos sujetas y los dedos entrelazados.

―Antes de llegar debo advertirles algo ―dijo Sai mirando hacia la ventana captando la atención de los otros dos―. Charasuke seguramente intentará detenernos ―comentó con despreocupación.

―¿Cómo? ―preguntó Uchiha mostrándose desconcertado por tal información―. Él no sabe nada de lo que hemos decidido ―señaló recibiendo un asentimiento de apoyo de parte de Naruto.

―Lo sabe ―recalcó Sai usando su dedo índice para señalar el reflejo en la ventana―. “Espejo” es casi una formalidad. Cualquier superficie reflectante es un espejo dentro de su dominio ―explicó mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los suyos―. Esta conversación la está oyendo ―dijo con naturalidad.

―¿Y cuál es el problema? ―cuestionó el blondo desconcertado―. No estamos haciendo nada malo ttebayo.

―Tiene razón ―secundó su novio asintiendo brevemente―. Nosotros estamos intentando salvarlo.

―No lo aceptará ―suspiró Sai mirando el reflejo nuevamente viendo como la palma de una mano pálida se marcaba en el vidrio como si algo intentara escapar de allí―. Tiene un ridículo complejo de mártir que lo impulsa a guardarse todo para él sólo y fingir que es fuerte ―bufó molesto de que siempre hiciera eso la carta.

―Entonces, ¿qué haremos? ―interrogó Uzumaki preocupado de tener que enfrentar a Charasuke. No sólo porque ya los había derrotado antes, sino porque además no quería dañarlo y eso sólo lo colocaría en una situación desventajosa.

El silencio reinó entre ellos tres por unos largos minutos. Sólo se oían los sonidos de la maquinaria del tren. Las luces dentro del vagón titilaron brevemente haciendo ese ambiente aún más tenso. ¿De qué manera podrían ayudar a Charasuke si él mismo intentaba impedirlo? Sasuke apretó fuertemente la mano de su pareja, al punto de llegar a causarle dolor. Mas, Naruto no emitió ninguna queja. Su mano era el punto de apoyo del otro. El ancla para no perder la cabeza y arrojar todo por la borda. Estaban tan cerca de llegar a su destino y a la vez temían no poder avanzar más desde el punto al que habían llegado con tanto esfuerzo. Las cartas de Uchiha comenzaron a brillar de forma intermitente captando la atención de los presentes. Sasuke sacó su mazo y lo observó largamente. Recordó las palabras de sus cartas y la promesa del propio Charasuke.

―Yo tengo una idea ―expresó Sasuke mirándolos a los otros dos―. Yo me encargaré de espejo, ustedes de revisar el templo donde duerme Menma ―ordenó ante la mirada incrédula del joven de ojos azules.

―¿Estás seguro, Teme? ―cuestionó con la boca abierta en un semi circulo, imposible de cerrar de la impresión―. Si vuelve a perder el control como la última vez…

―Sabré manejarlo ―interrumpió con cierta molestia por dudar de sus capacidades―. Tú eres un guardián, seguramente con la guía de Sai podrás recordar datos importantes de Menma y así salvaremos al mapache ―explicó viendo al otro moreno esperando su acuerdo o desacuerdo respecto al plan.

―Me parece bien ―asintió con su típica falsa sonrisa―. Si hay alguien capaz de mantenerlo ocupado ese eres tú, Sasuke-kun.

―Si no queda de otra… lo haré ―aceptó Uzumaki mostrándose renuente a dicho plan.

Tal y como dijo Sai a través del reflejo Charasuke había estado oyendo toda esa conversación. Maldijo a Sai en su mente decenas de veces e incluso golpeó la ventana que estaba usando para espiar sus movimientos. Gruñó en desacuerdo por tan torpe plan. Sintió pena por el joven pelirrojo, pero era caso perdido. No había manera de salvarlo de un amor que para empezar, nunca existió. Lo único que conseguirían yendo al templo donde descansaba Menma era destrucción y caos. En el pasado fue el fiel guardián del mago Clown, pero actualmente sólo era una especie de no-muerto. Era peligroso que estuvieran curioseando allí. Un mal movimiento, una mala decisión o el hechizo incorrecto podrían desatar el caos. Estaba sintiéndose débil a causa de la poca magia restante en su ser. Así que no podría transportarse a una distancia tan larga en un instante. Le tomaría algo de tiempo, pero calculaba llegar al menos tras los pasos de los otros. Infundiéndose valor así mismo para la nueva lucha que se avecinaba, comenzó a saltar de reflejo en reflejo rumbo al templo Nakano.

Cuando el tren arribo a su destino, Uchiha tenía claro lo que debía hacer. Era duro tomar esa decisión, pero desde que comenzó a pensar en Charasuke como en sí mismo, lo comprendía mejor. Había creído entender los sentimientos de las cartas tras haber tenido aquella conversación, mas estaba muy lejos de comprenderlas. Pecaba de antipático si tenía que sincerarse consigo mismo. No podía permitir el cumplimiento de su destino. Con sus nuevos conocimientos, entendió que espejo sólo volvería a dormir y esperar al siguiente idiota que intentara hacerse el sucesor. Pondría punto final a todo para ahorrarle tantas penurias. Siglos viviendo una y otra vez la misma condena, sólo era sinónimo de tortura. Si lo salvaba podría enmendarse y al mismo tiempo agradecer sus esfuerzos por protegerlo hasta el momento. Sacó la llave que estaba oculta bajo su ropa, pues como de costumbre la tenía colgando de su cuello.

―Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí, quien acepto esta misión contigo. ¡Libérate! ―ordenó cambiando la llave a báculo frente a las miradas sorprendidas de sus amigos.

―¿Qué estás haciendo, Teme? ―preguntó Naruto poniéndose alerta―. ¿Hay algún enemigo cerca? ―cuestionó mirando en todas direcciones.

―No ―negó moviendo la cabeza mirándolo con seriedad―. Buscaré a Charasuke. Seguramente intentara detenernos nuevamente ―comentó deduciendo lo que haría en su situación.

―Estás en lo correcto ―secundó Sai cruzándose de brazos―. Siempre ha sido así. No quiere que lo ayuden e intenta hacerlo todo por su cuenta, sin importar lo herido que termina ―explicó mirando hacia el cielo con melancolía.

―Por eso tú y Sai deben adelantarse y buscar la manera de salvar a Gaara ―explicó el card captor acercándose a su pareja para apoyar su mano en el hombro del rubio.

―¿Y tú? ―interrogó Uzumaki viéndolo fijamente. Tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a lo que estaban haciendo, pero no podía precisar exactamente qué le molestaba.

―Sólo se me ocurre una cosa que podría mantenerlo ocupado el tiempo suficiente ―soltó en modo indirecto no atreviéndose a especificar aún más.

―No me digas que tú… ―exclamó con los ojos azules llenos de terror. Esa podría ser la última vez que vería a su novio, si estaba en lo correcto.

―Es la única forma ―afirmó Sasuke con una sonrisa triste antes de robarle un beso―. Pero cambia esa cara. La siguiente vez que me veas todo estará solucionado ―aseguró.

―Yo difiero de eso ―interrumpió Charasuke apareciendo sobre las vías del tren viendo directamente hacia ellos con una expresión completamente irritada.

Espejo estaba sumamente molesto por las decisiones que estaban tomando. Estaba siendo acorralado por las jugadas de Sai y eso lo hacía sentir inferior. Para ambos era como un gran juego de estrategia y las piezas de su ajedrez eran los miembros de la familia Uchiha. Sonaba mal y realmente lo estaba. Incitaban a realizar acciones contrarias a la voluntad de los involucrados y terminaban en desastre, pero era su deber. Ellos decidían, jugaban y manipulaban. Estaba muy cerca de vencer a Sai y la repentina iniciativa del card captor estaba arruinando su adelantada victoria. No debió celebrar tan pronto, pues Sai pareció tomárselo a reto. Revelar su pasado era un golpe bajo. Nunca planeó revelarle la verdad a Sasuke y ahora notaba la lástima en su mirar al fijarse en él. Despreciaba ese sentimiento por herir su orgullo. Alguien que tenía el poder de un mago tan poderoso como Clown no podía ser visto de menos.

―¿Te dejarás sellar? ―preguntó Sasuke mirando a la carta espejo directamente a los ojos mientras sus amigos se alejaban deprisa.

―Te dije que sería de esta manera ―le recordó sin sacar las manos de sus bolsillos mientras sonreía de manera forzada―. ¿Estás preparado para sellarme? ―cuestionó soltando un suspiro. No deseaba hacer el juicio, pero estaba forzado a realizarlo si un mago lo demandaba.

―¡He esperado mucho tiempo para conseguir el mazo del mago Clown! ―exclamó exhibiendo un brillo ambicioso en su mirar.

Sasuke no tenía especial interés en el poder del gran mago desde la muerte de Itachi, empero era tentador. El poder legado por el mago. Aquel que jamás consiguió un digno sucesor. Al descubrir que él era la reencarnación de esa persona su confianza de obtener la aprobación de Charasuke había aumentado. Era su creación después de todo. Algo de lealtad y obediencia debía mostrarle. Siendo su otra mitad debía comprender sus sentimientos y saber que podía confiar en él, eran uno mismo en esencia. ¿Cómo podría un fragmento del alma de Clown juzgarse indigno de su propio poder? Separó las piernas adoptando una postura de defensa y sujetó con mayor fuerza su báculo, estaba listo para enfrentarse a lo que vendría.

―Debo preguntarte si tomaras el desafío para ser el sucesor de Clown o no ―habló de manera seria sin dejar que sus ojos negros se desviaran en ningún momento del card captor.

―Lo tomaré ―anunció con seguridad en su voz. Mostrándose determinado a convertirse en el sucesor de Clown―. Hazme el desafío o lo que sea.

―Yo soy una carta de juicio junto a laberinto, regreso y escudo ―explicó cerrando los ojos mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza―. Si nos invocas a los cuatro usando nuestros nombres te vamos a poner a prueba para ver si eres digno.

―No tengo ninguna duda al respecto ―comentó mientras buscaba en su mazo las cartas mencionadas―. Laberinto, regreso y escudo ¡Salgan! ―ordenó lanzando las cartas en secuencia mientras las hacía aparecer.

Las cartas acataron la orden de Sasuke y se manifestaron frente a él viendo de frente a Charasuke. La carta espejo los miró con pena, como lamentando lo que haría. Un detalle mínimo obviado por el card captor. Estaba teniendo en cuenta los sentimientos de las cartas invocadas, mas disimuló para no alertar a Espejo de sus auténticas intenciones. Viendo la poca o nula percepción de Uchiha frente a los ánimos de las cartas, espejo decidió que era momento de comenzar. El suelo se llenó de agua bajo sus pies y se alzaron columnas de agua que prontamente se transformaron en diversas paredes. Sasuke observó todo eso impresionado de la creación de un laberinto de paredes transparentes. Aun así no lograba ver nada a través del agua, pues al acercarse vio un recuerdo suyo como si de una película se tratara.

―¿Qué es esto? ―preguntó buscando con la mirada a Charasuke sin encontrarlo.

―Este es un laberinto especial ―contestó sentado sobre uno de los muros de agua. Uchiha alzó la mirada topándose con aquella carta sentada con las piernas cruzadas―. Está hecho para reflejar tu corazón: tus miedos, tus alegrías, recuerdos y sentimientos. Si logras salir de aquí sin romperte serás el nuevo mago supremo ―explicó con seriedad mientras su mirada se perdía en el horizonte.

―¿Romperme? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ―interrogó Sasuke sin entender esa última parte.

―Lo entenderás cuando entres. ―La mirada de Charasuke se veía nostálgica y culpable, mas no dio más información―. No puedes romper los espejos, pues la carta escudo los protege. La carta regreso hará que los espejos cambien de recuerdos, es tu tarea averiguar cómo llegar a la salida ―advirtió viendo atentamente las expresiones del otro.

Tras decir esas palabras, Charasuke fue absorbido por el espejo sobre el que estaba sentado. En su sitio era capaz de observar a Sasuke realizar su prueba. _“Veamos si tu odio es tan fuerte como afirmabas. Si tienes dudas todo terminara para ti también”._ Pensó la carta espejo al ver al card captor dar los primeros pasos dentro del laberinto. La carta deseaba ir tras Sai y averiguar qué tramaba, pero debía estar al ciento por ciento pendiente del card captor. Si Sasuke no odiaba lo suficiente a su hermano, sería dominado por la oscuridad. El sólo sentir culpa o duda de sus decisiones pasadas, desde convertirse en card captor hasta la de matar a Itachi, podían ser motivo de quiebre. Si ese llegaba a ser el caso… tendría que asesinarlo.

―¡Sai! ―llamó Uzumaki mientras ingresaban en el templo donde descansaba el sello de Menma―. ¿Cómo empezaremos a buscar pistas? ―cuestionó deteniéndose junto al otro.

―Es bastante simple en realidad ―respondió Sai mientras revisaba que estuvieran solos. No quería tener a ninguna sacerdotisa metiendo sus narices en los asuntos que no les concernían.

―¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? ―cuestionó mirando hacia donde recordaba que se encontraba el sello.

―Nada en especial, déjame encargarme de todo ―pidió Sai mientras sacaba su libro de hechizos.

Naruto no replicó al sentir una repentina explosión de magia cerca de allí. Una fuerte presencia se dejó percibir y estaba seguro que el origen de dicho poder era Charasuke. En momentos así sólo le quedaba esperar y confiar en su novio. Su deber era proteger a Sai mientras terminaba el hechizo, ritual o lo que fuera que el otro estuviera haciendo en esos momentos.

CONTINUARÁ….


	21. El pecado compartido

Cap 21: El pecado compartido

_La costumbre Mikoto de leer su futuro usando las cartas del mago Clown había sido útil para prevenir los peores desastres. Muchas veces se libró de grandes peligros gracias a sus advertencias. Mas una lectura en particular le causó un grado inusual de terror. Su marido preocupado le preguntó que la había tenido tan pensativa aquellos días y tras discutirlo juntos, tomaron una decisión. El matrimonio Uchiha había tomado la resolución de que Mikoto fuera la sucesora de Clown. Era la única manera de salvar a sus hijos de aquel horrible destino. Aquella noche antes de ir al dojo donde efectuarían el ritual, Fugaku abrazó a su esposa con cariño inusitado. Ninguno mencionó una sola palabra. Sólo compartieron esos momentos temiendo fueran los últimos que vivirían juntos. La prueba, según los registros, era peligrosa y letal si se fallaba. De ser por él, el patriarca de los Uchiha, se habría negado a tal situación. No obstante, la entendía. Era consciente de lo difícil que era para Mikoto también y llegados a ese punto, todo lo que podía hacer era darle su apoyo incondicional._

_Cuando la luna llena estuvo en su apogeo, a la medianoche, el matrimonio pasó a ver a sus hijos durmiendo cada uno en su habitación. En el caso de Itachi, apenas abrieron la puerta para verlo durmiendo con aquel rostro tan relajado. A diferencia de Sasuke, al cual sí se acercaron a besar en la frente antes de salir. Era tan pequeño que ni siquiera notó la presencia de sus padres en su habitación. Los miraron dándose ánimos para no dejarse vencer por el miedo. Era por el bienestar de sus pequeños, así que no había lugar para las dudas. Luego de asegurar el descanso de sus pequeños, se dirigieron al dojo. El piso de madera crujió por los pasos de la azabache, quien caminó hasta el centro de la habitación. Mikoto alzó sus dedos índice y corazón dibujando una estrella en el aire._

_—Ruego la protección de estos niños —dijo antes de tomar entre sus manos una carta Clown—. Ahora y en mi ausencia, evita que la maldad ingresé en esta casa. ¡Escudo!_ _―gritó preparando un hechizo por si fallaba en la prueba._

_—Ese fue un hechizo muy poderoso —comentó Fugaku caminando hasta ella. Colocó sus manos en su esposa masajeando levemente los hombros de la azabache—. ¿No exageraste? Estás agotada solamente usando una carta._

_—Estoy bien, querido —tranquilizó ella mientras acariciaba su mejilla—. Mi deber como actual guardiana del mazo del mago Clown es velar por las cartas, pero como madre debo evitar que alguien dañe a mis bebés._

_Su esposo, aún inquieto, asintió por sus palabras. Ella tenía razón, pero su preocupación no menguaba. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si la veía cansada y pálida sólo por usar una. Sabía de su don, así como la fuerza empleada en esa barrera. Tenía demasiada magia. Incluso si ella muriera, el hechizo seguiría en vigencia algunos años más. No necesito de analizarla mucho como para deducir que no sería fácil ingresar a su casa por, mínimo, una década. Al menos, no sin poseer una habilidad extraordinaria. La acompañó prestando su brazo para ser su apoyo y la soltó recién al llegar hasta el altar al fondo del dojo familiar donde se llevaban a cabo los rituales más peligrosos o complicados. Mikoto invocó la espada de la familia Uchiha y cortó el sello de la caja donde estaba el espejo del mago Clown. Aquel que no había sido usado desde hacía décadas. Por generaciones nadie había liberado el sello._

_“¿Quién? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién soy? ¿Ella quién es?”_

_Tras romper el sello la mujer se vio reflejada en el espejo. Al hacerlo su alma fue arrastrada a una dimensión creada por la magia del instrumento. Ella se vio a sí misma rodeada por un espacio vacío y completamente oscuro. Concentró su magia a su alrededor manteniendo la oscuridad lejos de su persona. Observó curiosa como aquellas cosas se movían inquietas. Se acercaban con intención de tocarla, pero al más mínimo contacto con su aura se disolvían en el aire. Lo intentaron un par de veces quemándose en el proceso. Finalmente parecieron entender que debían mantenerse a raya y evitarla. Avanzó hasta donde sintió la fuente de la magia de aquella dimensión._

_―¡Gran mago Clown! ―gritó la azabache alzando la espada―. Soy Uchiha Mikoto y he venido aquí a pedir tu poder_ _―expresó con determinación._

_“¿Mago? ¿Clown? Oh ya recuerdo. Yo soy aquel reconocido mago y ella es… es mi madre. ¡No puedo creerlo! Es mentira, no. Sí es ella, pero no es la persona que me dio la vida. Sólo comparte su esencia, ha de ser su reencarnación.”_

_―Para hacerte del poder debes afrontar una dura prueba ―habló manteniéndose cubierto por la oscuridad. Estaba nervioso, pero se aseguró de sonar frío y distante._

_―Estoy lista para cualquiera que sea la prueba_ _―declaró bajando su espada para mirarlo con la cabeza erguida._

_―Deberás destruir a la criatura frente a ti_ _―habló sonando un poco burlón._

_Dicho lo anterior una figura humanoide cubierta de oscuridad apareció frente a ella. Era como si las sombras fueran brea. Escurrían de manera lenta y asquerosa por el cuerpo de ese ser recién aparecido. Mikoto sin dudarlo se puso en guardia y preparó sus talismanes para la pelea. Aquel ser se movió rápidamente rodeándola. A medida que pasaba creaba una especie de círculo de oscuridad que iba aumentando la altura con cada vuelta. La morena no se dejaba intimidar e invocaba las cartas de Clown para contrarrestar su poder._

_―¡Dios del rayo! ―exclamó ella abriendo una brecha por la cual escapó―. Viento ―dijo usando otro hechizo._

_Continuaron peleando un largo tiempo desplegando sus habilidades. Mikoto demostró porque ella era la heredera de la familia Uchiha al mostrar su gran repertorio de magia. Sus hechizos eran resultado de un rápido razonamiento. Con su espada cortaba a la criatura e incluso aplicaba la magia de sus cartas en el filo de la misma. Usar a viento en su arma la volvía más afilada que antes. Con aquel poder medido y controlado para ser del menor gasto de energía posible y el mayor daño. La mejor combinación que se podía pedir en un guerrero. Tras unos largos minutos luchando, finalmente consiguió acorralar a esa criatura._

_“Finalmente moriré. Podré pagar mi culpa dándole mi vida”. Pensó cerrando los ojos preparado para el ataque inminente. Sin embargo, sintió algo cálido. Unos gentiles brazos lo rodeaban con cariño alejando la oscuridad de su cuerpo y de su alma misma._

_―¿Por qué?_ _―preguntó el ser lleno de confusión por semejante acción._

_―Una madre siempre reconoce a su pequeño ―dijo ella sonriéndole con amor._

_Al oírla los ojos oscuros del mago Clown se llenaron de lágrimas. Aquella repugnante criatura cubierta de magia putrefacta comenzó a purificarse al sentir la magia de Mikoto. Creyó haber sido lo suficientemente listo para engañarla y hacerla matarlo sin saber de él. No tenía idea si el espejo le había mostrado su vida pasada a ella o si era su alma la que sentía el deja vu. Empero, dejó de pensar en ello por unos momentos para disfrutar sentir su cariño. Hacia tanto que deseaba volver a ver a su madre. Aspiró el perfume de ella, lo sentía tan familiar. Era igual a cuando era un niño pequeño que iba corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos pidiendo consuelo tras asustarse o lastimarse las rodillas por caerse al suelo tras correr. Su mayor anhelo. El deseo que su corazón tanto ansiaba y ni siquiera con toda su magia era capaz de conseguirlo estaba frente suyo._

_―Deberías matarme rápido_ _―sugirió cohibido rompiendo el ambiente._

_―¿Por qué haría eso?_ _―preguntó ella alarmada. Su intención al ir allí era proteger a sus hijos, el asesinato no estaba contemplado entre sus opciones._

_―Estoy manchado por la oscuridad_ _―explicó avergonzado. Sintió asco de su propia persona por mostrarse de esa manera ante ella―._ _Mi magia ha sido contaminada al punto de que fui sumergido en la misma_ _―habló viéndola a los ojos esperando encontrar su desprecio y decepción._

_―Se podrá purificar seguramente_ _―consoló ella sin perder la esperanza de solucionar las cosas._

_―¡Imposible!_ _―negó con pesimismo. Sus labios temblaron brevemente por el nerviosismo―._ _Cuando la magia se infecta es porque el alma del mago se ha vuelto oscura y remover las sombras del corazón no se puede. Ni siquiera yo con toda mi magia pude despegarme de la magia de Haku_

_―Yo las he apartado y ahora estás limpio, ¿no? ―preguntó Mikoto con una sonrisa tranquilizadora―. Soy una miko, así que es mi trabajo purificar el mal._

_―¿Por qué te arriesgas? ―preguntó Charasuke entre lágrimas―. Por mi culpa moriste en tu vida pasada, ¿lo sabías?_ _―preguntó imaginando la posibilidad de que no supiera de sus pecados anteriores._

_―Hice lo que tenía que hacer para salvar a mis pequeños ―respondió sin titubear ni borrar aquella expresión de calma._

_El menor de los azabaches contempló con admiración a Mikoto. No importaba que él fuera el famoso mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Su madre siempre lo haría sentir pequeño e indefenso, pero protegido y seguro. No obstante, el miedo volvió a su corazón. Ella estaba allí usando su poder para mantenerlo lejos de la oscuridad, pero él no consiguió eliminarla en siglos. Una simple humana sería devorada. No podía permitirlo. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y le costaba respirar. El temor siguió acrecentándose. Y mientras estaba confundido por su sentir, una especie de tentáculo oscuro lo sujetó por el tobillo y comenzó a arrastrarlo de regreso._

_―¡Huye! ―gritó Charasuke mientras era arrastrado―. Destruye este mazo de cartas con la espada. Así se liberaran de la maldición de la familia. ¡Rápido!_ _―ordenó sonando más a una súplica desesperada._

_―¿Qué sucederá contigo? ―preguntó Mikoto preocupada mientras reunía más magia para purificar._

_―Ya te lo dije: No hay salvación cuando tu corazón es el infectado_ _―repitió esperando que lo entendiera._

_La maga cerró los ojos un momento viendo como estaba siendo arrastrado nuevamente a la oscuridad. Ella creía que al entrar se encontraría con un hombre imponente y poderoso. Sin embargo, encontró algo mejor. Sintió reverberar su propio corazón. Allí supo que aquella predicción en el templo Nakano era real. Su hijo nació a medias. Una parte de su alma era aquel niño durmiendo en su habitación y la otra estaba frente suyo a punto de volver a desaparecer._

_―Y aquellos que moran la oscuridad, arden por mi orden ¡Luz! ―gritó mientras volvía a iluminar todo._

_―Deberías huir. Escapa ―suplicó Charasuke sintiendo su brazo ser sujetado por ella._

_―No puedo hacer eso ―respondió la mujer mientras lo empujaba fuera de esa dimensión―. Nunca te dejaría solo, cariño_ _―dijo con una sonrisa._

_―¡Mamá! ―gritó desesperado. Ni siquiera las lágrimas en sus ojos le impidieron ver a su madre siendo devorada por la oscuridad._

_Se vio forzado a cerrar sus propios ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos estaba fuera de la dimensión del espejo. Era un templo donde estaba su padre. Volvió a sorprenderse al ver esa reencarnación frente a frente. Empero, su madre corría peligro y necesitaba de su ayuda. La vio desmayada en medio del circulo mágico. Prácticamente parecía muerta, lo cual lo hizo alarmarse._

_―¡Mamá! ¡Mamá reacciona! ―pidió Charasuke moviendo su hombro con suavidad._

_―¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué le dices mamá? ―preguntó Fugaku acercándose. Al hacerlo pudo verlo mejor notando su parecido con su hijo Sasuke. Era como una versión de lo que sería en el futuro. Dejó eso de lado por el momento, pues su esposa había despertado._

_―Mikoto ―llamó tocando su hombro antes de sujetarla para ayudarla a sentarse._

_Ella giró su rostro lentamente y presionó los párpados queriendo abrirlos, mas al hacerlo sus negros ojos se habían vuelto completamente rojos y una expresión aterradora. Parecía haber perdido la razón, dado que de un momento a otro usó su espada para atacar a Charasuke quien estaba cerca. Fugaku no sabía qué estaba sucediendo, ni qué debería hacer en esa situación._

_―¡Ten cuidado! ―gritó Charasuke mientras esquivaba los ataques―. Su alma fue atrapada por la oscuridad de las cartas. ¡No dejes que tomé el mazo!_ _―exclamó mientras invocaba un espejo para crear un muro entre ellos._

_―¿Y tú qué eres?_ _―preguntó Fugaku obedeciendo a lo pedido. Aun si no se lo hubiera ordenado, de todas maneras lo habría tomado para alejarlo de él. Pues aún no sabía si era de fiar o no._

_―Soy, soy una carta ―respondió dudoso. No consideraba buena idea decirle que él era parte del alma del gran mago Clown_

_La maga comenzó a cortar el aire en sus fallidos intentos por destruir a Charasuke. Pese a no entender bien lo que estaba sucediendo Fugaku captó la energía oscura en ella. Un agudo dolor nació en el pecho de Fugaku. La carta miró preocupado como el guardián se sujetaba el área afectada con un rostro compungido por el dolor. La esencia del patriarca de los Uchiha también estaba cambiando de manera drástica. La razón de ello era el vínculo con Mikoto, la magia de ella al estar infectada estaba intoxicando a su guardián también. La carta espejo estaba preocupada por estar luchando solo contra ambos. Sabiendo que su cordura amenazaba con abandonarlo, Fugaku reunió todas sus fuerzas para sujetar el espejo y el mazo. Podía oír unas voces en su cabeza pidiéndole cometer actos que iban completamente en contra de su razón. Creyendo que si alejaba esas cosas de su esposa todo volvería a la normalidad, usó su poder mágico para dispersar las cartas y el espejo lejos de allí._

_―¿Qué sucede, querido? ―preguntó la fémina sin cambiar ni un ápice pese a la acción de su esposo, mientras seguía atacando a Charasuke―. ¿No era que querías morir?_ _―cuestionó burlándose de los intentos de la carta por defenderse sin herirla._

_―Si lo hago, ¿quién te salvará de la oscuridad?_ _―interrogó el menor mirándola con seriedad. Sus ojos se desviaron a Fugaku sabiendo tonto su actuar._

_―¿Y quién fue el que causó todo esto?_ _―preguntó recobrando la atención del otro―._ _¿Acaso no me amas, cariño?_ _―cuestionó con una mirada llena de tristeza._

_―Yo…_ _―titubeó Charasuke no sabiendo como responder a ello._

_―¡No la escuches! ―gritó Minato colocándose delante de él―. No entiendo bien qué está sucediendo, pero tengo la filosofía de que si un ente oscuro desea algo se debe impedir que lo obtenga_ _―gritó trayendo a la realidad al moreno menor._

_―Eso se me hace muy temerario y estúpido al mismo tiempo ―comentó Charasuke―. ¡Cuidado! ―advirtió al ver a Fugaku atacando._

_El joven de ojos negros no tenía idea de donde había salido aquel rubio. No lo vio antes, pero agradeció su intervención tan oportuna. Las cuchillas en las manos de Fugaku crearon un ataque de fuego que alcanzó a cortar al rubio. Charasuke no sabía qué hacer. Estaba completamente paralizado de miedo. No deseaba usar su magia contra las reencarnaciones de sus padres, pero si no hacía algo… si no los detenía ellos serían consumidos por completo. Retrocedió arrastrándose de espaldas al suelo sin quitar la vista de su madre. Ella lo había separado de la oscuridad. ¿Acaso no podía hacer lo mismo por ella?_

_―¡Huye! ―gritó Minato sujetándose el pecho donde tenía las peores heridas―. No puedes dejarte atrapar_ _―murmuró tosiendo adolorido._

_―Pero ella… ella…_ _―tartamudeó encogiéndose lo más posible como si ello pudiera protegerlo._

_―No puedes hacer nada_ _―declaró la maga caminando lentamente hacia él―._ _Se necesita de un mago para poder frenar a otro_ _―afirmó con su sonrisa aún más enorme._

_Mikoto alzó su espada y atravesó el pecho de Charasuke de forma certera. Comenzó a pronunciar un hechizo que él conocía bien. Se comenzó a arrepentir de haberlo creado, pues su función era forzar a las cartas a obedecer al mago poseedor de la carta. En otras circunstancias no habría sido problema para él, siendo un mago no se vería afectado por eso. No obstante, si ella sujetaba su carta. Aquella que guardaba su nombre como tal, estaría perdido._

_―Ventus ―gritó Itachi apartando a Mikoto de Charasuke, haciendo que la espada fuera retirada de su pecho._

_―¿Sasuke? ―preguntó el primogénito Uchiha confundido por aquella persona herida por su madre._

_―¿Itachi? ―preguntó sorprendido de ver también a su hermano allí._

_“No es posible. Aparecí en una generación con todas las reencarnaciones de mi familia. Sólo faltaría que en esta época también exista Menma y sería bingo”_

_El hijo mayor del matrimonio Uchiha había sentido una energía oscura en su hogar y tuvo un mal presentimiento. Buscó a sus padres dentro de la casa, pero al no hallarlos supuso que estaban ocupados en el dojo, pues allí se sentía la mayor cantidad de poder mágico. Decidió llamar a la casa de su madrina. Su intención era simplemente pedir un consejo. Sentía una energía demasiado extraña y aunque no quisiera decirlo tenía bastante miedo. Kushina no había atendido el teléfono, sino que fue Minato. Él, sabiendo de las actividades peligrosas de los Uchiha, por mera precaución se dirigió a la casa de sus amigos para tranquilizar a Itachi. Podía ser un adolescente, pero en ocasiones era imprudente como un niño. Le pidió esperarlo en su habitación sin hacer nada imprudente. No obstante, el rubio no llegó a ir a la habitación del joven ojeroso, pues los gritos provenientes del dojo lo hicieron dirigirse allí. Cuan gran fue su sorpresa al ver a Mikoto y Fugaku comportándose como él cuando fue poseído._

_―¡Los mataremos a todos aquí! ―gritó Mikoto atacando a su hijo mayor._

_Él la evitó apenas siendo rozado en el pecho. Una enorme laceración se dejó ver por culpa de esa espada. De haber sabido que se toparía con ese escenario no habría ido desarmado. Creyó que Namikaze se había retrasado y por ello, cansado de esperar decidió investigar por su cuenta el origen de aquella energía. Siguió esquivando los ataques de su progenitora hasta que sujetó la única carta Clown allí. Alzó su mano enseñando la carta provocando el horror en el rostro de Charasuke. Era su única esperanza para salvarse. Cerró los ojos y esperó lo mejor._

_―¡Para! ―gritó la carta en cuestión intentando correr hacia él―. ¡No lo digas! ¡No pronuncies su nombre! ―advirtió al ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer._

_―¡Espejo! ―gritó Itachi sin saber los efectos que tendría._

_Al momento de oír su nombre tuvo el deber de cumplir con el propósito para el cual había sido creado. Mikoto había fallado el juicio del mago Clown en el momento en el que se negó a asesinarlo. El espejo de Clown adaptaba las pruebas específicamente para cada pretendiente de su poder. Él no deseaba asesinarla, pero al ser invocado por un nuevo mago tenía que realizar su tarea. Era la reencarnación de su hermano o su madre y padre. Su corazón se estrujo al pensar en aquello. Se trataba de un auténtico dilema. ¿El bien de la mayoría o su propio deseo egoísta? Cambió sus ojos a rojos y creó diversos espejos poniéndole fin al juicio. Aquel circulo había bloqueado la vista del matrimonio Uchiha temporalmente. Para cuando el poder del espejo se despejó todo lo que quedaban eran los cuerpos de ambos adultos._ _Itachi estaba horrorizado por lo sucedido, pero no lo suficiente como para no correr tras Charasuke, cuando éste intentó escapar del lugar saliendo de la casa._

_Las sirenas de los autos policiales resonaron aquella noche por las calles de Konoha. Las autoridades habían recibido varios llamados al 911 por parte de los vecinos de los Uchiha. Ninguno daba explicaciones claras, sólo repetían que se oyeron explosiones, probablemente provenientes de armas de fuego, junto a muchos gritos. Lo siguiente fue el silencio. Un tétrico mutismo cargado de una pesada atmósfera que presagiaba muerte. Los policías se abrieron paso por la puerta delantera viendo los rastros de destrucción en la casa; cuadros rotos, manchas de sangre y desorden por doquier. Los oficiales entonces avanzaron con precaución hasta que el sonido de un llanto captó su atención. Siguiendo aquel sollozo se encontraron a un niño de cabellos oscuros llorando delante de un rubio._

_—Tranquilo, pequeño —dijo uno de los policías con amabilidad intentando acercarse a él._

_—¡Ayúdelo! —gritó el niño apartándose un poco al verlo intentar tocarlo._

_—Todo estará bien —murmuró el rubio tendido en el suelo respirando con dificultad._

_—Señor, lo llevaremos con un doctor y luego nos podrá explicar que sucedió —dijo un policía ayudándolo a ponerse de pie._

_—Claro —movió un poco la cabeza y le hizo señas al niño para que también avance._

_La ambulancia se llevó a Minato al hospital mientras la policía preguntaba a Sasuke lo que sabía. Para su desgracia no era mucho la información que podía aportar. Sólo declaró haberse despertado por el ruido excesivo del dojo de su casa. Al acercarse vio al padre de su mejor amigo y los cuerpos de sus padres tirados en el suelo. A lo lejos vio a su hermano mayor escapando e ignorando sus llamados. No había nadie más en el lugar. Por ello la conclusión más rápida a la cual llegaron los oficiales fue que Itachi, por alguna razón desconocida, había asesinado a sus padres. Sin embargo, tendrían que esperar a que Namikaze estuviera estabilizado para pedirle su declaración y corroborar si su hipótesis era real._

_―Me halaga que me visiten ―dijo Minato sonriendo al ver a Itachi y Charasuke aparecer en su habitación del hospital en plena madrugada―. Pero por sus caras no parece que vengan con buenas noticias ―comentó con más seriedad._

_―¿Te parece que podemos traer buenas noticias luego de lo sucedido? ―preguntó Uchiha alzando una ceja cruzándose de brazos._

_―Vengo a explicarles un par de cosas respecto a lo sucedido, pues ustedes deberán decidir si pecarán o no esta noche ―explicó Charasuke mirándolos con seriedad._

_La carta les explicó acerca del juicio del mago Clown y como Mikoto había fallado. También les habló acerca de las cartas dispersas. Era necesario que supieran que esas cartas podían activarse en cualquier momento y harían peligrar el bienestar de las personas comunes. Si las cartas no se descontrolaban, se corría el riesgo de que cayeran en manos equivocadas. Demonios o personas practicantes de la magia oscura. Recolectar aquellas valiosas reliquias era necesario y sólo un Uchiha estaría capacitado para realizar esa tarea. Itachi de inmediato asumió eso como su deber. Según lo explicado por Charasuke, si su hermanito reunía todas las cartas le tocaría pasar el juicio. Arriesgarse a que terminara como su madre no estaba ni siquiera a discusión. Mas conociéndolo, si se enteraba de lo sucedido querría participar y hacerse cargo también._

_―Minato-san ―llamó Uchiha viéndolo con seriedad―. ¿Podrías aceptar a mi hermanito en tu hogar? ―cuestionó._

_―¿Irás a cazar las cartas? ―preguntó Namikaze con preocupación por el menor recibiendo un asentimiento―. Me gustaría hacerlo, pero… me temo que si suceden cosas relacionadas con la magia, seré completamente inútil ―explicó apretando su ropa donde tenía la herida realizada por Fugaku―. Si tan sólo fuera un guardián… ―dijo lleno de impotencia._

_―De hecho puedes hacerlo ―interrumpió Charasuke con duda―, pero es peligroso._

_―¿En verdad podría ser un guardián? ―demandó saber con sumo interés._

_―Podría hacerlo, pero necesitas de un mago ―explicó la carta tomando aire para decir lo siguiente―, pero ambos morirían ―advirtió mordiéndose los labios―. Tú no cumples los requisitos para ser un guardián, de hacerlo sería una unión profana. La magia se pudriría y eventualmente morirías tú y tu mago._

_―Yo lo haré ―declaró Itachi poniéndose delante de Charasuke para verlo cara a cara―. Si lo hago podrá proteger a mi hermano mientras yo junto las cartas._

_―Es por un bien mayor ―secundó Minato a lo dicho por el moreno―. Estaremos bien ―dijo con optimismo mientras sonreía._

_―Serán odiados y eventualmente asesinados como tus padres ―advirtió mirando significativamente a Itachi―.¿Están seguros? ―preguntó acercándose a ambos para sujetar sus manos. Cuando asintieron sin mostrar ni siquiera nervios procedió a realizar el hechizo―. Lo puro se ensucia, lo impuro se santifica, por el nombre de Clown doy mi bendición a esta unión impía._

_Una vez realizado el hechizo Minato adquirió magia. Estaba gratamente sorprendido por los resultados. Jamás había pensado que llegaría el día en el cual él podría estar a la vanguardia en la protección de los Uchiha. Charasuke les repitió que eventualmente serían destruidos y teniendo eso en mente, Itachi sugirió que lo responsabilizaran de la muerte de sus padres. Si Sasuke creía que él era un asesino, lo odiaría y no sentiría pena cuando le llegara su hora de morir. Era mejor eso a causarle un dolor tan grande como el que él sentía tras perder a sus padres. Supuso que tendría algún arrebato de ira. Él mismo lo tuvo al salir corriendo tras Charasuke, pero tras entender la situación… sintió pena. La carta estaba genuinamente dolida por lo sucedido. Como fue acordado Namikaze desde ese día se encargó del cuidado de Sasuke, aun a costa de perder a su propia familia._

―Pude ayudarlo, yo pude hacer algo… ―dijo Sasuke con gran aturdimiento en medio de aquel laberinto de espejos.

Uchiha aún estaba en medio del juicio del mago Clown. Según notó, ese espejo le mostraba los recuerdos de su alma. De su espíritu por completo. Había vuelto a ver el pasado de Charasuke en secuencia, como una película ordenada. Lo que jamás se esperó, fue que la historia de esa carta llegara al momento en el cual habían sido asesinados sus padres. Estaba sin palabras al no saber nada de eso. ¿Qué había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo? Estuvo luchando contra la persona que intentaba protegerlo. En lugar de buscar una manera de salvarlo de la magia de esa estúpida unión… ¡No! Si hubieran trabajado juntos ni siquiera hubiera hecho esta estúpida unión tan peligrosa en primer lugar. Mientras él estaba parado procesando aquello, la imagen de Charasuke apareció en un espejo delante suyo.

―Cuando la magia es infectada no hay vuelta atrás ―recordó Charasuke con un rostro inexpresivo―. Tus padres se infectaron durante mi juicio y tuve que asesinarlos para salvarlos de ser transformados en demonios.

―¡Entonces sólo debiste nombrar un sucesor para que se hiciera cargo si no podías por tu cuenta! ―gritó furioso destruyendo el espejo, viendo como Charasuke aparecía en otro.

―Si le daba el poder de Clown a otro mago la maldición de Haku lo tomaría en su lugar ―respondió mirando con aburrimiento como el card captor destruía nuevamente el espejo donde estaba―. Por eso yo soy el que se encarga del juicio del mazo. Para evitar que la tragedia se repitiera nuevamente, decidió hacer algo antes de suicidarse: separó su alma en dos pedazos. Uno que estuviera impoluto, perfectamente blanco y puro ―dijo colocando la mano derecha en el pecho de Sasuke―. El otro conservaría todos sus recuerdos y sería el encargado de protegerlo a toda costa ―explicó señalándose a sí mismo.

―Y Sai ¿qué es? ―interrogó recordando las palabras de su amigo quien le dijo ser un “anhelo”.

―Un error ―respondió la carta formando incluso más espejos para rodear a Sasuke mostrándole sus recuerdos junto al mencionado―. Clown tenía preparado todo para ti y para mí, pero al momento de la verdad tuvo una pequeña duda. “ _¿Qué habría pasado si Menma resucitara_?” Esa maldita duda creó inconscientemente a un tercer ser que representa los deseos más egoístas de Clown alguien capaz de liberar al zorro de las nueve colas con tal de reunir a Menma conmigo.

―¿Contigo? ―interrogó Uchiha mirándolo con furia. No creía a Sai capaz de hacer cosa semejante. Ni por mucho que deseará hacerlos felices.

―Soy una carta, pero llevo parte del alma del mago, así que Sai quería convertirte en el sucesor de Clown para que volviéramos a ser uno y yo renaciera en ti. Al mismo tiempo liberaríamos a Menma para que fuera transferido al cuerpo de Naruto. Se supone que yo no dejaría que tú y Naruto se enamoren para no tener el mismo final que Menma y yo.

―Tienes que estar mintiendo. Sai es mi amigo ―negó el card captor negando con la cabeza―. Era Itachi el villano ―quiso convencerse para mitigar la culpa por haberlo asesinado.

―Itachi sólo fue un estúpido con complejo de mártir. Él leyó unos archivos modificados por Sai e ingenuamente creyó que liberar al zorro era suficiente para ser el sucesor del mago Clown, para ser él quien cargue con los pecados que cometí.

―Si lo hubiera sabido antes…

―¡No habrías cambiado nada! Lo habrías empeorado

―¡No es cierto! Yo pude hacer algo

―Escúchame bien, cuando lastimas a alguien que amas sientes culpa, arrepentimiento y aunque sabes que es lógico, era necesario o cualquier razón que tu cabeza dicte como “correcta” tu corazón se niega a aceptarlo. De eso es lo que Haku y Zabuza se alimentan desde que Menma y yo nos arrepentimos de lo que no hicimos. Cuando sintió culpa y el peso de sus propios pecados comenzó a consumirlo. Minato quería volverte fuerte para cuidar de ti mismo cuando ellos ya no estuvieran. Itachi deseaba salvarte y cuando supo que soy una parte de ti, peor aún, cuando vio que soy su hermano de otra vida, se empeñó en volverse el sucesor a pesar de lo que tú y yo quisiéramos.

―¿Qué hubieras hecho si él se volvía sucesor? ―demandó saber Sasuke impaciente por la respuesta.

―Yo estaba dispuesto a morir junto a Itachi ―declaró completamente serio y decidido a terminar con su propia existencia―. Él planeaba volverse dueño del mazo y destruirse junto con el mismo. De esa manera tú no tendrías ningún dolor o sufrimiento, pues habría muerto una persona que odiabas y no conocerías la culpa o cualquier sentimiento negativo que pudiera enturbiar tu alma.

La mente de Sasuke colapsó en ese momento. Fue como recibir una descarga directamente en su cerebro. Una opresión en el pecho le impedía respirar obligándolo a boquear una y otra vez sin conseguir llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno. Sus ojos comenzaron a escocer pugnando por llorar. Todo su esfuerzo, todas sus metas eran inservibles. Por su culpa le había arrebatado su padre a Naruto, sus padres y hermano perecieron velando por él. ¿Y qué consiguió? Nada. Aún tenía a Naruto a su lado, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? A juzgar por lo visto en ese juicio él era causa de desgracia. No importaba la vida en la cual viviera, siempre su familia moría. Habiendo conocido el destino de Menma y Charasuke, intuía lo que le esperaba a su rubio. Y tembló. El miedo de perderlo también comenzó a acrecentarse.

―Creo que es obvio, pero de todas maneras lo diré ―dijo Charasuke rompiendo el silencio apareciendo delante de él―. Uchiha Sasuke, como carta del juicio final he visto suficiente del valor de tu alma y declaro la prueba terminada ―avisó mientras hacía aparecer una espada y sus ojos cambiaban a color rojizo―. ¡Has fallado!

CONTINUARÁ….


	22. El anhelo del mago Clown

Cap 22: El anhelo de Clown

La mente de Sasuke quedó en blanco al oír las palabras de Charasuke. Sabía bien que fallar era una posibilidad, pero la esperanza de superar esa prueba, hizo más doloroso el fallo. Apretó los puños con frustración. Prometió sobrevivir y volver con su amado y su amigo Sai. Anhelaba verlos nuevamente, así fuera para reclamarle al más pálido por su mentira. Lo había usado según lo dicho por Espejo, pero necesitaba oírlo de él. Saber sus motivos, pues tras ver reveladas las verdaderas intenciones de Itachi, tenía miedo de su propio odio. Aquel sentimiento que le permitió asesinar a su hermano. Quería controlarse, o al menos, eso se repetía a sí mismo abrazándose en un intento por no cometer una locura allí mismo.

—¿Es necesario asesinarme? —cuestionó Sasuke con el cabello cubriendo sus ojos.

Luego de aquellas revelaciones sus piernas temblaron y las fuerzas escaparon de su cuerpo. Tambaleó hacia adelante y se esforzó por enderezarse, evitando caer por completo. Se dejó caer de rodillas evitando golpear su cabeza contra el suelo al apoyar sus manos. Se sentía asfixiado y sumamente adolorido en su pecho. A pesar de estar inspirando aire, era como si éste ingresara por sus fosas nasales y bajara por su esófago hasta atorarse en su tráquea. Sus pulmones no se sentían llenos y eso le dificultaba respirar. No estaba herido y ningún hechizo fue pronunciado en su contra, mas era como si tuvieran su corazón aplastado entre dos manos. Dolía simplemente estar con vida.

—Lo es —respondió Charasuke hincándose ante el otro para verlo de frente—. ¿Has visto llorar a un payaso? —preguntó con una expresión triste mientras recibía un asentimiento—. Reír es doloroso cuando lo haces para escapar de la angustia —suspiró con pesar.

La carta Espejo estaba dubitativo. ¿Esa era la única manera? Muchas veces ejecutó el juicio y siempre acababa igual. Jamás logró acostumbrarse a terminar con la vida de los magos que fallaban. " _Era lo mejor para ellos_ ". Se repetía constantemente. Al fallar el juicio la maldición de Haku ganaba poder y eso a la corta o a la larga convertía a la víctima en un ser poseído por magia oscura. Le estaría ahorrando un camino plagado de falsas esperanzas. No obstante, asesinar a su otra mitad, era una sensación difícil de describir. El sólo pensarlo generaba un malestar en su ser. La maldición de Haku era equiparable al cáncer. Infectaba y devoraba todo a su paso. No sólo era una atroz e inigualable tortura para el portador del maleficio, sino también para quienes lo rodeaban.

La primera vez que realizó el juicio, no tuvo el valor para acabar con el mago. Fue egoísta. Tarde se dio cuenta de que lo dejó vivir por su propio bienestar y no el ajeno. Tuvo miedo de la culpa. Del odio y la tristeza de la familia de aquel mago primigenio en tomar su juicio. Y sucedió lo mismo que recordaba en Menma. Poco a poco el carácter del mago comenzó a cambiar. Se volvía cada vez más violento, irascible e incluso cruel. Llegando a emplear su magia para desquitarse de personas que no eran de su total agrado. El punto cúlmine llegó cuando se dispuso a asesinar a su esposa e hijos. Charasuke cumplió su deber y lo asesinó. Después de aquello, regresó al mazo a dormir. Su primer motivo era reponer su fuerza y el segundo, no pensar. Mientras durmiera nada lo dañaría, ni siquiera aquellos recuerdos de los rostros llorosos de quienes amaron a ese mago ejecutado por su mano.

Y así fue como a medida qué aumentaban los muertos en su haber, sus períodos de sueño se hacían cada vez más largos. Llegando a ignorar la invocación de los magos, a menos claro, que fuera para tomar su juicio. Deseó dejar de despertar. Cerrar los ojos y jamás volver a abrirlos. Nada lo esperaba en ese mundo. No existía algo esperando por él, sólo aquello que deseaba evitar con todas sus fuerzas. Charasuke sólo era una carta después de todo. Mas, aun dentro del mazo, rodeado de la oscuridad, aún seguían atormentándolo los pensamientos sobre sus propias acciones tomando la forma de pesadillas.

_Sólo soy una simple herramienta creada por un grandioso mago ya fallecido. No poseo un corazón, no tengo derecho a llorar, ni a amar. Entonces, ¿por qué siento este dolor? ¿Cómo puedo terminar con él? Yo me encargo de ponerle fin al sufrimiento de los magos, ¿puedo terminar con el mío propio? Mis músculos se entumecen cada vez que peleo contra ellos. Me hieren, me cortan e incluso maldicen mi nombre. Gracias a la magia investida en mí, todo eso es limpiado de mi ser en cuestión de segundos. Mi cuerpo sana, las heridas dejan de sangrar, pero el dolor no desaparece. No debo llorar o quejarme, soy un payaso. Estoy en la obligación de sonreír y repetir que todo está bien. Sólo los humanos pueden hablar de sentimientos. Yo debo mantener una imperturbable sonrisa, pero a veces siento que me supera y no puedo detener las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas. En esos momentos, donde la soledad es mi única aliada, mi confidente y mi amiga._

_Es muy tarde para gritar que amo a Menma, pese a ser sólo un despojo de un pasado mejor. El viento aún está soplando y mi corazón aún duele. Una parte de mis ojos puede ver el mañana, las siguientes generaciones de magos ansiosos de poder y la otra parte sólo ve el ayer, donde estaban todos aquellos que amé. O mejor dicho, amó el gran mago Clown. Empero, si son sus sentimientos y recuerdos, ¿por qué se siente tan real y propio? Este no es mi corazón, no es mi vida. Si me perteneciera, le pondría fin sin dudarlo. Desearía poder dormir en los brazos de la muerte y que alguien llore por mí, con ojos secos, libres de culpa o arrepentimiento. Tan sólo quiero sentir una verdadera pena y el verdadero placer de estar en este mundo. ¿Cuánto más debo vivir hasta ser libre? Lo que es correcto, o equivocado. Son dos caras de una misma moneda que yo arrojó al momento de realizar el juicio. Apostando por un futuro mejor que parece nunca llegar._

―Lo arruiné todo ―murmuró Sasuke sacando al otro de sus pensamientos―. A causa mía Naruto perdió a su padre ―se lamentó crujiendo los dientes antes de golpear el suelo con sus puños cerrados.

―Él y Kushina-san no deseaban que se convirtiera en un guardián ―comentó Charasuke viéndolo apenado. No podía evitar sentir su dolor, siendo ambos parte de una misma alma―. Ya nada se puede hacer, no es como si lo hubieras pedido.

―¡No seas imbécil! ―insultó Uchiha sujetándolo por la ropa atrayéndolo más hacia su cuerpo mientras lo mantenía preso bajo su cuerpo―. Ni tú te crees esas palabras cargadas de lástima. ¡Es eso lo que sientes por mí! ¿No es cierto? ―demandó saber viéndolo cara a cara.

―Es lo que siento por nosotros ―suspiró colocando su mano abierta en el pecho del otro en la zona donde se encontraba el corazón―. El dolor también forma parte de tu crecimiento ―comentó Charasuke sentándose―. Quizás en tu siguiente vida lo puedas hacer mejor ―consoló inútilmente.

―Se siente extraño que me diga eso quien pretende asesinarme ―dijo el card captor retirándose del cuerpo de la carta―. Vas a asesinarme para evitar un mal mayor ―habló en un tono inexpresivo difícil de leer―. Es lo mejor para los demás, ¿verdad?

―Haré lo mejor ―aseguró la carta viéndolo con lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos. No deseaba hacerlo, pero era necesario. Su decisión determinaba el equilibrio―. Buscaré tu alma y me aseguraré de que tú y Naruto no vuelvan a pasar por tantos problemas ―prometió sujetando sus manos―. No deseo hacer esto, pero… pero…

―Lo entiendo ―suspiró Sasuke resignadamente, dándose cuenta de que su otra mitad era extremadamente sentimental―. Sólo te pido que salves a mi amigo Gaara ―pidió dándole un pequeño golpe en la frente al otro.

La carta espejo titubeó nuevamente evitando dejar caer las lágrimas. Mientras más forzaba a sus ojos a retener aquel líquido, más dolían y el nudo en su pecho parecía presionar incluso más. Supuso que el card captor estaba demasiado afectado por lo mostrado en el juicio. No lo culpaba por desear morir. Él mismo hacía eso todo el tiempo. Anhelaba con desesperación inusitada conseguir el descanso eterno. Todo fuera para dejar de ensuciarse las manos de sangre. Estaba cansado, débil y hasta se atrevería a decir que quebrado. Ese juicio se suponía pondría a prueba la voluntad de Sasuke, pero no podía asegurar quien estaba peor. Maldita fuera la desventaja de compartir su esencia. Ver los pecados de Sasuke era ver los propios y viceversa. De hecho, ¿de quién eran esos recuerdos? ¿Del alma que Clown limpió o de la herramienta que creó? Sin siquiera dudarlo, cambiaría todos los conocimientos y hechizos otorgados por el gran mago a su persona sólo por romper ese maldito ciclo sin fin.

―Mejor te das prisa ―sugirió Sasuke mirando como la carta hipaba levemente como evitando romper en llanto ahí mismo―. Quien morirá soy yo, deja de lloriquear ―ordenó frunciendo un poco el ceño―. Date prisa o podría tener un ataque de pánico y arrepentirme. Quien sabe que desastres ocasionaría si eso sucediera ―explicó poniéndose de pie para erguirse con orgullo y aceptar lo que viniera.

―No necesito que me lo digas ―respondió colocándose firme volviendo a sujetar la espada.

Ante eso el card captor cerró los ojos para visualizar en su mente a su familia. No temía a la muerte, después de todo había comprobado de primera mano que las reencarnaciones eran posibles. Al perecer podría esperar con una sonrisa que en su siguiente le fuera mejor. Sai se encargaría de salvar a Gaara y aunque sabía que probablemente Naruto lloraría su muerte, al menos sería feliz. Tendría una vida tranquila. Tras ver lo sucedido con Menma, prefería no ponerse en esa situación. Aún no había despertado como demonio, sólo tuvo aquel pequeño indicio a causa suya. Si no hubiera estado en peligro el demonio en él no habría despertado. Mas, era su oportunidad de asegurarse de que el demonio no pudiera ser liberado. Sin él ni Charasuke aquel ente maligno estaría confinado por varios siglos más. Con gran ironía, se podía apreciar fácilmente como el card captor le estaba viendo el lado positivo a la muerte. A diferencia de su contraparte.

Las manos de Charasuke no dejaban de temblar al pensar en lo que iba a hacer. Y una duda asaltó su mente con insistencia: ¿Qué es lo que estoy protegiendo? ¿Realmente mantengo vivo a Menma? De hecho, ¿sigue habiendo algo de la esencia de Menma en ese sello? Itachi había conseguido separar la parte “buena” de ese cuerpo preso de Zabuza y luego lo destruyó frente a sus ojos. ¿Valía la pena lo que estaba haciendo? Pensando en él, rememoró a consciencia el juicio de Sasuke. Muchos murieron protegiéndolo, parte de ellos incluso solicitaron su ayuda para procurar por él. _"¿Estoy arruinando sus sacrificios? Si lo asesino ahora todo lo que hicieron será en vano"._ Estaba tan harto de todo eso. Podría ponerle fin a la vida de Sasuke, pero le daría la razón al destino. Estaban destinados al sufrimiento y a causarlo. Tomó aire intentando deshacerse de esos molestos pensamientos. Alzó la espada y corrió hacia el otro moreno. Empero, se detuvo a pocos centímetros de su cuello.

―No puedo ―susurró con impotencia tapándose el rostro con la palma de la mano mientras Uchiha lo veía confundido―. De sólo pensar en traerle un pesar aun mayor a Naruto, me siento un traidor.

―¿A Naruto? ―preguntó Sasuke sin entender a qué venía esa afirmación―. Si muero él estará bien, ¿o no? No seguirá avanzando el poder del zorro y jamás se convertirá en un demonio completo.

―Si mueres se sentirá como yo al perder a Menma ―corrigió dejando ver su rostro―. Además creo que… ―habló, mas no terminó la oración pues abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

―¿Qué te sucede? ―interrogó Sasuke acercándose al otro al verlo como si estuviera a punto de caer al suelo.

―El sello ―respondió con dificultad poniéndose nuevamente erguido por su cuenta―. Algo sucede ―susurró preocupado y confundido.

―¿Qué cosa podría ser? ―cuestionó el otro mirándolo con desconfianza―. Aunque Sai esté allí no puede hacer nada sin nosotros, ¿me equivoco? ―preguntó el card captor intentando confirmar que nada malo podía suceder si su amigo estaba para resguardar el sello.

―Sólo nosotros podemos romper el sello ―confirmó Charasuke asintiendo sin dejar de mirar en dirección al templo. Aunque no pudiera verlo por la distancia, la sensación le dejaba saber exactamente dónde estaba el cuerpo de su amado―. Aun así Sai es muy astuto cuando quiere, tiene parte de los recuerdos de Clown. Algo debe haber hecho con eso.

―Entonces vayamos a ver ―dijo Sasuke sacando su báculo y a la carta que usaría para llegar más rápido―. ¡Vuelo! ―exclamó haciendo aparecer las alas en el báculo para poder montarlo.

―¡Espera! ―pidió la carta sujetándolo del tobillo―. Tal vez sería mejor si te quedas aquí y esperas a que yo regrese. Si algo le sucedió a Naruto…

―Si ese bastardo que se supone es mi amigo, le hizo algo me las cobraré sin falta ―prometió viendo decidido a su otra mitad―. Luego podrás ejecutarme ―afirmó con determinación―. Sólo te pido que me dejes salvar al Dobe, luego podrás matarme sin interrupciones.

Charasuke simplemente asintió en silencio. Envidiaba esa tranquilidad con la que hablaba de su propia ejecución. Mientras él, siendo el verdugo, dudaba de tomar una decisión, el card captor parecía hacerle frente a la situación sin exhibir su miedo o debilidades. Lástima que no había superado su juicio. Habría sido un gran mago en el futuro, pues contaba con las actitudes dignas de uno. Tal vez podría dejarlo vivir. En honor a los sacrificios realizados por aquellas personas que amaron a Sasuke, consideraba justo al menos reconsiderar su decisión. Siguió pensando en ello mientras iba volando junto al mago, estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que por poco no se daba cuenta de la magnitud del avance de magia corrupta. A diferencia de Sasuke, quien sólo podía pensar en el peligro que podría estar pasando su novio por culpa de su ingenuidad. “ _Soy un estúpido_ ”. Se reprochó el joven mago al no haber previsto las verdaderas intenciones de su “amigo”.

―Hay demasiadas sombras ―murmuró Charasuke mirando como alrededor del templo se sentía una carga muy pesada en el aire.

―¿Habrá conseguido romper el sello? ―preguntó Uchiha viendo a la carta con seria preocupación―. ¿Naruto está bien? ¿Sai fue capaz de…? ―interrogó sin llegar a terminar de formular su pregunta, dado que Charasuke no quería oír lo siguiente.

―No creo que pudiera ―dijo con seguridad―. Si él pudiera romper el sello por su cuenta lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo ―explicó siendo que desde hacía décadas, literalmente, el otro intentaba liberar a Menma sin éxito alguno.

―Tendremos que prepararnos para lo peor ―afirmó Sasuke con cautela. No es que quisiera sonar pesimista, pero debía ser realista. Sai tenía sus ases bajo la manga.

Sus miradas se cruzaron brevemente sabiendo cuál era su deber en esa situación. Ambos tenían sus armas listas y en mano. El báculo y la espada de Clown estaban en poder de ellos y no eran herramientas comunes y corrientes. Habían sido forjadas por el gran mago y eso les daría ventaja sobre el desarmado Sai. Fuera lo que fuera que estuvo planeando, lo detendrían y lo harían arrepentirse de tal imprudencia contra ellos. Estaban enojados por intuir que estaba usando a Naruto, quien lo veía como un amigo, para resucitar a Menma. Muy bajo e inefectivo a su parecer. Sólo esperaban que Naruto no hubiera sido herido. Entraron caminando con lentitud al templo, observando a su alrededor buscando trampas ocultas o hechizos preparados para ellos. Todo estaba increíblemente silencioso. A lo lejos distinguieron al Uzumaki recostado con los ojos cerrados en donde yacía el circulo del sello. Sai estaba parado delante de él viéndolos con su típica falsa sonrisa.

―¡Sai! ―llamó Uchiha en un grito ronco que se asemejaba a un gruñido lleno de odio―. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ―interrogó avanzando a paso decidido hacia donde estaba su novio.

El mencionado simplemente se movió haciéndose a un lado para dejar al card captor acercarse a su pareja. El joven mago corrió hasta el inerte cuerpo y se hincó frente a él. Charasuke ingresó por completo al templo casi al mismo tiempo que el otro y caminó a paso lento no queriendo saber con qué se toparía, pero se forzaba a avanzar por ser su deber estar al tanto. Sasuke tocó las mejillas del guardián sintiéndolas frías, notó también que estaban algo pálidas. Temiendo lo peor apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del otro alineando su oreja con la zona en la que estaría el corazón del otro. Espejo permaneció a una distancia prudente vigilando a Sai. No lo vio intentar hacer nada para evitar el acercamiento entre Uchiha y le rubio. Eso, lejos de darle algo de calma, lo ponía de los nervios. La sonrisa falsa de Sai le parecía desconcertante. Esa expresión no le dejaba leer sus emociones y sólo lo mantenía confundido.

―¡Naruto! ―gritó Sasuke con desesperación llamando la atención de Charasuke―. Su corazón… su corazón no late ―expresó mordiendo sus labios haciéndolos sangrar con rabia por llegar tarde.

―¡¿Qué demonios hiciste, Sai? ―cuestionó la carta sujetando la ropa del otro arrojándolo contra la pared.

Espejo no tardó en usar su propio brazo para retener al contrario dispuesto a arrancarle las respuestas a la fuerza. ¿Asesinar a un guardián? ¿Precisamente a la persona que más amaba Sasuke? Era un atentado sin lugar a dudas. Meditó sus intenciones, pero sólo se le vino a la cabeza que se trataba de un berrinche de parte del otro azabache por no haber conseguido su cometido de resucitar a Menma. Sin embargo, ante su pregunta sólo recibió la molesta risilla de Sai viéndolo de una manera difícil de catalogar. Oyó un gruñido a sus espaldas y al darse vuelta vio el cuerpo de Naruto cubriéndose de magia oscura. Incluso su cabello comenzó a teñirse de color negro. Tal y como le había sucedido a…

―¡Menma! ―exclamó Charasuke presa de la sorpresa, viendo como esos ojos azules se tornaban rojizos y su dorado cabello se volvía negro―. ¡Imposible! —susurró al ver a Naruto rodeándose con el poder del zorro—. ¿Cómo demonios rompiste el sello? ―exigió saber a Sai.

Sasuke no podía creer que su sueño del pasado estuviera materializándose delante de él. Durante sus aventuras como card captor había descubierto muchas cosas, especialmente por ayuda e influencia de su “amigo”, conocía aquella transformación. Empero, no lo podía asimilar. Sólo un mago con la sangre Uchiha podría ser el sucesor y tener el poder para romper ese sello. ¿Cómo había logrado hazaña semejante? La respuesta parecía tenerla Sai, quien sólo seguía sonriendo triunfal mientras se quitaba de encima a Charasuke dándole un golpe en el estómago haciéndolo soltar la espada. Aprovechando que su atención estaba dividida entre él y el guardián. Uchiha le hubiera reclamado también de no ser porque estaba evitando los ataques de Naruto. Envuelto en aquella magia entre rojiza y negra con forma de zorro no paraba de atacarlo con intención de asesinarlo.

―¿Qué hiciste? ―preguntó Charasuke con dificultad por el golpe anterior viendo fijamente a Sai.

―Realmente yo no hice nada ―contestó con una expresión aun tranquila pese al descontrol de Naruto, quien no cesaba los ataques contra su propio novio―. Quien ha roto el sello no ha sido otro más que tú, Charasuke ―agregó dejando al otro sin habla.

―¡No mientas! ―ordenó con sus ojos cambiando a rojo por el odio que estaba sintiendo por tal acusación―. ¡Yo no liberé ese sello! Lo reforcé ―le recordó con un tono de voz grueso y lleno de furia.

―¿En verdad no te diste cuenta? ―preguntó caminando con calma hacia el otro, sin importarle la espada a pocos metros de ellos. Si Charasuke se apresuraba podía recuperarla y atacar.

―No me hagas reír ―espetó la carta viendo de reojo la pelea entre la pareja sucediendo mientras ellos hablaban―. Yo fui encargado a asignar un sucesor para que cuide y refuerce el sello según juzgue en mi sabiduría ―explicó recordándole la razón por la cual Clown lo había creado en primer lugar.

―Eres muy idiota e inocente, ¿lo sabías? ―preguntó Sai mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba el sello roto en el suelo―. Este sello depende puramente de ti. Para ser específicos, de la voluntad de tu corazón ―explicó calmado mientras tocaba el sello con la punta de los dedos de sus manos.

El moreno de la falsa sonrisa tuvo la necesidad de apartarse del sello, ya que la pelea de Naruto y Sasuke había llegado hasta allí. Una enorme cola rojiza hecha puramente de magia intentaba capturar al card captor, quien lo esquivaba usando a las cartas vuelo o velocidad según fuera el caso. Cuando tomaba la ofensiva buscando noquear al rubio, usaba velocidad para acercarse, pero en cuanto intentaba capturarlo se alejaba con vuelo. Era un juego de atrapa y esquiva. Ninguno de los dos daba ventaja al otro y el templo que durante semanas estuvo en reparaciones, nuevamente estaba siendo reducido a escombros poco a poco. Los impresionantes ataques del mago y el guardián no hacían más que causar daño al inmobiliario. Cuando Sasuke esquivó al zorro, éste lo persiguió con mayor insistencia, las columnas se vieron fuertemente afectadas.

―Yo no tengo corazón, Sai ―aseguró Charasuke dispuesto a sacarle a la fuerza una solución. Usando sus poderes sobre los reflejos, le hizo un par de cortes en la cara, sólo para recordarle con quien estaba tratando―. Sólo guardo el fragmento del alma de Clown, pero soy una carta ―explicó con orgullo.

―En eso es lo que te equivocas ―corrigió tocándose las heridas, mientras veía sus propios dedos manchados de sangre―. Tú tienes tu propio corazón, uno que desarrollaste sin notarlo ―dijo viendo el desconcierto de la carta―. Cuando tu voluntad y felicidad son grandes, el sello gana poder. Si tú estás sintiéndote triste y decaído, el poder que retenía a Menma se debilita ―relató caminando hacia la shockeada carta.

―¡Es mentira! ¡Mentira! ―repitió Charasuke colocándose las manos en las orejas queriendo ensordecerse e ignorar esas palabras―. Yo no tengo corazón. Sólo las personas con sangre Uchiha pueden decidir el destino del sello ―repitió un par de veces como si fuera un mantra. Deseaba convencerse más a sí mismo que al otro.

―Cuando Itachi “fracturó” el sello me interesé mucho en cómo hizo tal hazaña, siendo que él no era el sucesor ―confesó soltando una corta risita―. La respuesta fue tan sencilla y obvia que me sentí estúpido por no haberlo visto antes ―se carcajeó más alto por la ironía de ello―. ¿Recuerdas cuando sucedió? ―cuestionó haciéndolo rememorar aquella noche.

_—Visité a la vidente del templo Nakano ―comentó Itachi acercándose un poco viendo al zorrito ser tan amistoso._

_—No es posible que rompieras el sello ―dijo la carta sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo._

_―Lo hice por ti ―confesó el mago de manera natural, como si aquello fuera algo sin importancia._

_―¡Perdiste la razón! ―regañó Charasuke sin poder creer semejante locura. Aquel sello no debía ni podía ser roto._

_—No lo rompí, sólo lo fracturé y de ahí traje tu regalo ―explicó de manera escueta sin dar detalles al respecto._

La carta espejo tenía muy en cuenta aquellas palabras. Lo había regañado por su imprudencia y hasta maldijo su nombre por llevarle a Menma sólo para quitárselo poco después. Recordaba con rencor ese momento en el cual vio a Itachi usando el hechizo para devolver espíritus y demonios al más allá. Le había arrebatado a Menma delante de sus ojos sin tener el más mínimo reparo ni compasión por él. Estuvo algún tiempo furioso. Le había costado mucho mantener la calma. Odiaba eso de lidiar con los Uchiha. Aquella familia siempre le causaba dolor y malestar en su pecho. Aun así no tenía el derecho de quejarse. ¿Qué carta tiene tal privilegio? Por ello las palabras de Sai lo confundían aun más. No era razonable aquella afirmación sobre la presencia de un corazón en su pecho. Quería llorar y huir de allí lo antes posible, pues los gritos de Sasuke y los gruñidos de Uzumaki no hacían más que recordarles lo sucedido entre Clown y su guardián.

―¡Deja de mentir de una vez y repara el sello! ―ordenó la carta preparándose para repeler cualquier ataque que el otro intentara.

―¿No te parece raro que el sello se haya roto cuando tú te quebraste? ―preguntó Sai mientras sacaba su libro de mano del bolsillo de su pantalón―. Itachi no fue lo suficientemente listo para reconocer mis manipulaciones, pero he de darle mérito por notar que ese sello estaba fracturado desde el día en que asesinaste a tus padres por segunda vez ―explicó invocando unas cadenas para ir contra Charasuke.

―Estuvo intacto por mucho tiempo, estoy seguro ―replicó usando un espejo para rodearse con una esfera transparente y cubrir todas las áreas donde podría colar un ataque. Las cadenas rebotaron una y otra vez sin conseguir alcanzarlo.

―Nuestras revisiones se basaban en medir la energía oscura liberada ―le recordó cambiando de hechizo para utilizar fuego. El cual sólo rodeo su esfera―. Por eso no notamos la brecha. No fue hasta que tras años de lidiar con la culpa, ambicionaste con todas tus fuerzas morir.

―Tú no tenías trato con Itachi. Y si hubieras sabido de esto antes, no habrías tardado tanto en venir a romper el sello ―razonó no dejándose llevar por sus palabras. Alguien tan manipulador y vil como Sai seguramente sólo estaba diciéndole eso para hacerlo bajar la guardia.

—En eso tienes razón, yo no tenía trato con Itachi —secundó Sai—, pero no hizo falta, tenía a su guardián para sacarle información.

—¡¿Qué le hiciste a Minato-san?! —preguntó Charasuke con molestia.

—Él no quiso quedarse con dudas sobre mi identidad y digamos que descubrió que cuando un guardián muere a manos de su mago, éste último se fortalece —respondió con una sonrisa aún más retorcida.

La carta espejo lo soltó como si tocarlo fuera corrosivo. Intentaba procesar lo que estaba sucediendo. Si Sai no le estaba mintiendo significaba que aquella vez cuando fueron a ver a Itachi él... Contuvo el aire mientras se sujetaba el pecho. La zona donde había sido herido por el demonio estaba quemando con intensidad. Y lo peor era que se extendía por su cuerpo con velocidad. No notaba ese avance al estar sumido en sus propios pensamientos. " _Si tiene razón eso significa que todo lo que hice fue inútil. No pude salvar a nadie. Fui yo quién trajo la desgracia"._ Sai no perdía oportunidad, así que se acercó al otro para darle el tiro de gracia.

—Al fin serás feliz —susurró con malicia cerca de su oído—. Tú mismo dijiste que era fácil corromper a Sasuke-kun estoy seguro de que puedes convencerlo de darte su cuerpo —explicó viendo como la batalla entre esos dos seguía avanzando—. Menma está esperando por ti. No desperdicies tu oportunidad.

Con esa última indicación Charasuke no pudo contener más sus gritos llenos de desesperación. Todo había salido mal. Perdió contra Sai y contra el mismo destino. Golpeó el suelo con sus puños mientras las lágrimas humedecían sus propias manos y parte del suelo. El pálido chico de la falsa sonrisa se alejó con un rostro lleno de satisfacción. Al cruzar la puerta del templo, chasqueo los dedos y un círculo mágico se dibujó alrededor de todo el templo creando una barrera.

—Sólo hay espacio para un mago Clown y un guardián —dijo captando la atención de los otros dos—. Mientras existan dos mitades de Sasuke, estarán atrapados con el nuevo Menma-sama.

Y con esas palabras se despidió de ellos. Uchiha quiso correr para detenerlo, pero fue interceptado por Naruto. Un rasengan dirigido a su persona lo obligó a invocar una carta para reducir el impacto. Aún con el daño directo evitado, el impulso de aquel ataque lo mandó a volar contra una de las columnas. Lastimándose bastante en el proceso. Charasuke miró hacia la puerta y luego a Sasuke. Su deber estaba contradiciéndose. ¿Debía ayudar a Sasuke o ir tras Sai? Al fin y al cabo tendría que asesinar al card captor a causa del veredicto del juicio.

—Veamos qué decides esta vez, Gran mago Clown —murmuró Sai para sí mismo.

Habiendo conseguido su objetivo sólo le restaba una cosa por solucionar...

_Gaara_

CONTINUARÁ…


	23. El mago Clown

Cap 23: El gran mago Clown

Sai había abandonado el templo Nakano dejando a Charasuke, prácticamente, fuera de combate. Estaba sentado en el suelo con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo sin atender a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. El card captor estaba preocupado por su estado, pero tenía otros asuntos que priorizar, como su novio poseído por aquel demonio intentando matarlo. No tenía tiempo para atender las crisis sentimentales de la carta por el momento. Los ataques de Naruto iban aumentando cada vez más de velocidad siendo más efectivos y precisos. Darse cuenta de ello comenzó alarmarlo, pues también era consciente de que su velocidad estaba reduciéndose deprisa. Las heridas se infectaban fácilmente con la magia oscura de aquel ente poseyendo a su pareja. Gruñó de pura frustración al no saber cómo hacerlo reaccionar. Tenía una leve idea de cómo se podría, pero el hechizo exacto sólo espejo lo sabía.

―¡Charasuke! ―gritó el moreno mientras usaba su báculo para frenar un ataque de parte de Naruto―. Tú conoces el hechizo para volverlo a la normalidad, ¿verdad? ―cuestionó sabiendo que en los recuerdos vistos anteriormente se había hecho.

―Tú mismo lo viste ―respondió apenas elevando un poco los hombros sin siquiera dignarse a mirarlo―. Falló al igual que todo lo que intenté ―agregó con claro pesimismo.

Los largos y afilados colmillos de Uzumaki se clavaron en el antebrazo derecho de Sasuke intentando forzarlo a soltar el báculo. El herido soltó un grito de dolor y cerrando su otra mano en forma de puño lo golpeó directamente en la nariz con la esperanza de que el dolor lo hiciera soltarlo de una buena vez. Empero, todo lo que consiguió fue que aquellos colmillos se hundieran más en su carne. Los nervios no eran buena compañía, pero eran los únicos a su lado. Su amigo se volvió un traidor, su novio su enemigo y su otra mitad un inútil. Era como si las salidas se le cerraran. Las sombras se arremolinaban a su alrededor. A causa del demonio no le sorprendía que no intentara escapar. Después de todo, con facilidad dedujo que su objetivo principal era encargarse de él para no dejar cabos sueltos.

―¡Debes volver a intentarlo! ―ordenó Uchiha viendo a la carta de reojo mientras golpeaba la cabeza de Naruto con el báculo.

El rubio comenzó a sangrar a causa del impacto, pero eso sólo lo enfureció. Sus garras sujetaron aquel brazo y soltó el que retenía entre sus fauces sólo para dar una mordida aun con mayor poder. Su mandíbula se cernió aferrándose mientras lo empujaba contra el suelo haciéndolo caer. La cubierta del poder del zorro alrededor de Naruto lo quemaba haciéndole más difícil la tarea de purificarlo. Los ojos de Uchiha buscaron a su otra mitad. Algo de ayuda no le vendría nada mal, pero el otro seguía en su estado catatónico. _“A este paso será devorado por las sombras”._ Pensó el moreno notando como estaba rodeado por ellas, mas ninguna lo estaba tocando. _“¿Por qué no aprovechan para devorarlo?. Da igual, yo tendré que salvar al Dobe por mi cuenta propia”._

―¡Trueno! ―invocó Sasuke mandando lejos al rubio―. ¡Charasuke las sombras! ¡Las sombras no te hacen ningún daño!

―Eso es porque yo ya estoy corrompido ―respondió mientras se abría un poco la ropa dejando ver la marca negra en su pecho―. No tienen nada más que infectar ―suspiró negando con la cabeza por el “descubrimiento” del card captor.

La carta deseaba ayudar a su contraparte, pero sabía del resultado sin siquiera intentarlo. Sus intervenciones para evitar la confrontación actual de nada había servido. ¿Para qué se ensució las manos? ¿Por qué había luchado tanto si todo volvía a ser igual? En esos momentos se sentía, en una palabra, vacío. Ni siquiera sentía que valiera la pena enojarse por lo sucedido. Pecó de arrogante al creer que sería capaz de dominar al destino. Seguramente aquello se debía a que guardaba parte del alma del gran mago Clown. Muchas veces oyó de lo grandiosa que era su magia. Aquel hombre cuyo poder se rumoreaba podía equipararse al del mismísimo Dios. Mas, él no era esa persona. Sólo era un reflejo con delirios de grandeza que no iban acorde con su existencia. Sólo era una carta, su papel era quedarse allí y esperar a ser invocado por un mago de verdad.

―Pero pronto dejarás de serlo ―habló Naruto tras levantarse de entre los escombros por el ataque de Sasuke. Moviéndose a una velocidad vertiginosa apareció frente a Charasuke―. Al fin podremos estar juntos, mi amor ―dijo con su cabello comenzando a volver negro.

―Menma ―susurró sorprendido por el parecido cada vez más evidente―. A quien tú amas ya murió, yo sólo estoy aquí para… ―dijo desviando la mirada, pero siendo forzado a alzarla por la mano del contrario sujetando su mentón.

―Podría ser tu vida de ahora en adelante ―sugirió en tono bajo y completamente serio―. Tus hechizos, aquellos conjuros que creaste y conoces son muy útiles ―comentó posando sus labios en su frente―. ¿No están aquí los conocimientos de todos los tipos de magia jamás conjurados? ―preguntó insinuante.

El card captor también estaba impresionado por el cambio en la apariencia de Naruto. Realmente lo sentía como un deja vu de aquella vida pasada cuando lo perdió de la misma manera. Ese poder oscuro seguía avanzando haciendo más pequeñas las posibilidades de recuperar a su pareja. Sin embargo, había dicho algo bastante útil: Charasuke sabía cómo arreglarlo todo. Sabiendo que su nombre como carta era “Espejo”, no era difícil deducir que su principal habilidad era la de replicar e imitar lo estuviera frente a él. Incluida la magia, según comprobó en batallas anteriores. El único misterio real era averiguar por qué no hacía uso de aquello. Tenía el poder, sólo le bastaba usarlo para solucionarlo todo. Mas, eso tendría que esperar un poco, pues por muy poseído que estuviera Uzumaki no dejaba de ser su novio.

―¡Oye, Dobe aléjate de él! ―ordenó mientras sacaba una de sus cartas ocultando una detrás de la misma―. ¡Carrera! ―invocó apareciendo en cuestión de instantes delante.

―No te servirá de nada estar aquí ―dijo Naruto apenas viéndolo de reojo sin separarse de Charasuke, quien sólo veía desinteresado a su alrededor.

―Por eso tengo esto, ¡fuerza! ―exclamó Uchiha dándole un golpe en la cara a Uzumaki usando la carta en su báculo para alejarlo varios metros―. ¡Y tú reacciona de una buena vez! ―reclamó el card captor sujetando el cuello de la ropa de la carta―. Esta actitud tuya me pone enfermo ―expresó mirándolo con desdén.

―No sé qué actitud esperas que tenga una simple carta como yo ―contestó sin hacerle mucho caso a sus gritos pese a los golpes recibidos en su cara a puño limpio por parte del card captor.

—Tienes el poder del mago Clown en ti —le recordó Sasuke sumamente irritado―. ¡Ni siquiera entiendo tu miedo a que Menma se liberara! ―gritó apretando el báculo entre sus manos―. Si tú quisieras podrías desaparecerlo chasqueando los dedos ―comentó sin conseguir efecto alguno en el otro.

Uzumaki no tardó mucho en retomar los ataques contra el card captor buscando sacarlo de su camino. El mago no entendía qué sucedía con aquella carta. Tenía conocimientos, hechizos y magia prácticamente infinita, ¿qué tenía Menma para tenerlo así de asustado? Para él, por su inexperiencia, lidiar con una deidad corrompida era un problema serio, pero para Charasuke no debía serlo. El gran mago Clown en su vida pasada sólo tuvo esos problemas siendo novato. Por lo visto y estudiado junto a Sai, exorcizar demonios o deidades era un juego de niños. Su rencor y ganas de golpear a esa carta hasta el cansancio crecían momento a momento. Era simple cobardía y pereza no hacerle frente a un problema de ese calibre. Se miró su propio brazo viendo como su piel se oscurecía levemente.

―La magia negra es como veneno ―comentó Naruto sonriendo con sus colmillos expuestos―. Es sólo cuestión de minutos que yo te asesine o lo haga la energía demoniaca ―explicó soltando una carcajada que hizo a Sasuke rodar los ojos.

―Eres tan idiota como el Dobe si crees que con eso podrás detenerme ―comentó mientras usaba magia de purificación en la herida. Si bien no estaba completamente curada, al menos ya no sangraba ni seguía infectándose―. Te costará mucho más poder matarme ―advirtió con su mirada aún más afilada.

―Tengo los recuerdos de tu novio ―comentó el otro mientras se tocaba la sien con el dedo índice―. Tú no eres bueno en batalla, aquella carta siempre te humilla ―señaló a espejo alejado de todo―. Tu única habilidad reconocida es tu habilidad para sanar y purificar, pero una deidad como yo jamás será purificado por un mago novato como tú ―explicó riendo con cinismo.

―¿Sabes qué es lo bueno de saber sanar? ―preguntó preparando las cartas del mago Clown en sus manos―. Qué donde hay vida, hay muerte ―completó con una media sonrisa confiada. Con aquellas palabras retomó la batalla mientras Charasuke volvía a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

_¿Para qué pelea? ¿No se da cuenta de lo inútil de su lucha? Aun si por algún milagro consiguiera huir de este lugar, las posibilidades de derrotar a una deidad caída son mínimas. Se requiere de un hechizo complejo combinado con un ritual que no podrá preparar. Dudo que ese demonio se quede quieto tranquilamente esperando a que termine de dibujar los círculos mágicos y conjure el juramento antiguo. Esto es inútil, sólo no se ha dado cuenta. Su alma quedará atrapada en este ciclo sin fin. Volverá a reencarnar y prolongara este juego de tira y afloja. Claro que eso sería si yo decidiera no tomar su cuerpo. Estando tan centrado en la batalla, ni siquiera notaría si yo abriera fuego contra él. Contrario a la deidad zorro que tiene a las sombras de este sitio vigilándome. Ese bastardo tiene atado mi tobillo con una cadena invisible para magos de bajo nivel. Supongo que Sasuke no fue capaz de notarla._

―¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? ―preguntó Naruto con su piel desagarrándose dejando expuesta su carne roja sanguinolenta mientras mutaba a una forma similar a un zorro―. No eres ni la mitad de lo que alguna vez fuiste, ¡gran mago Clown! ―gritó con saña.

―No necesito ser como la persona de mi vida pasada ―respondió con seguridad en sus palabras―. ¿No has escuchado que el presente es todo lo que importa? ―cuestionó viendo a los destrozos del lugar―. Yo sé bien quien soy.

―Un fracasado que no pudo superar la prueba del sucesor del gran mago Clown ―señaló con malicia el demonio hablándole en tono condescendiente.

―Así es, yo fallé ―secundó agachando un poco la cabeza―, pero ¿sabes qué? Las cartas dicen que estarán conmigo hasta el final y ellas son el recuerdo de todas aquellas personas que amé ―afirmó con orgullo.

A pesar de tener todo en su contra Sasuke sonreía con arrogancia. Era como si nunca hubiera fallado en la prueba de la carta espejo. Ésta alzó su cabeza para observarlo al oír su pequeño discurso. Podía verlo. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver al card captor siendo rodeado por la magia de las cartas Clown. Todas ellas se estaban manifestando en forma de aura protectora para el mago. Eso explicaba cómo no estaba siendo devorado por la oscuridad. Ya le estaba pareciendo extraña semejante resistencia de su parte. A esas alturas debió ser devorado y más estando en medio de un sitio tan contaminado como aquel. Sin embargo, el aura de Uchiha seguía bastante limpia. Demasiado en su opinión si tomaba en cuenta que se trataba de un chico que vivió durante años dedicado completamente a su venganza.

_―Tampoco te hemos abandonado a ti._

Oyó Charasuke que le decían desde sus espaldas. Se giró rápidamente no encontrándose a nadie. Esa voz era increíblemente familiar, pero no estaba seguro que se tratara de quien él creía. Si no se trataba de una vil mentira provocada por las sombras sería la persona más dichosa del mundo. No obstante, esa posibilidad era demasiado reducida. Quería creer, pero temía estarse equivocando de nuevo.

― _Sólo cree una vez más, por favor_ ―pidió con insistencia aquella persona.

_“¿Qué debo hacer? Si pronuncio ese hechizo y es una mentira, el mundo será condenado. Tiene razón en que esa es la única forma en que Sasuke podría hacerle frente a una deidad caída, pero un paso en falso y seré yo quien lo ejecute. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de si realmente falló en la prueba o yo lo juzgué mal”_

Charasuke tomó una decisión en ese instante, así que viendo la pelea que sostenía el card captor pronunció su resolución. Ajeno a todo eso Uchiha seguía usando sus habilidades con maestría. Cuando el enorme zorro se arrojó nuevamente contra él intentando desgarrarlo con sus afiladas uñas, utilizó la carta fuerza para destruir el suelo con de un solo golpe. Tal y como si estuviera jugando al golf, usó su báculo para golpear los escombros creados. Con la magia de la carta, aquellos escombros se movían a la velocidad de una bala de cañón al ser disparada. Uzumaki evitaba lo más que podía aquellos ataques, pero incluso para él no era infalible evitar en su totalidad el daño. Varios de ellos habían logrado obligarlo a retroceder para evitarlos.

El card captor no desaprovechaba ese tiempo, pues lo invertía en guiarlo a su trampa para la siguiente jugada de su parte. Sin darse cuenta Naruto había retrocedido hasta quedar a dirección de una de las columnas del templo. Usando a bosque creó enormes árboles para rodearse a sí mismo mientras las enormes raíces removían los cimientos haciendo caer las columnas. Sasuke sonrió orgulloso de su trabajo tan bien ejecutado. Los árboles habían creado un bunker natural a su alrededor evitándole daños por derrumbe del techo. Dejando todo el daño para el zorro. Con el demonio enterrado y la defensa de la carta bosque tenía al menos unos minutos para ir por la carta espejo. Aun si sus planes funcionaban correctamente, sólo eran “parches” para frenar momentáneamente al demonio.

―¡¿Hasta cuándo seguirás en ese ridículo papel de víctima? ―interrogó Sasuke sujetando la ropa de su otra mitad―. ¡Estoy más que cansado de verte ahí dando lástima! ¡Incluso ignoras los gritos de las cartas! ―reclamó golpeándolo con su puño en la boca directamente.

―¿Las cartas? ¿Puedes hablar con ellas? ―cuestionó espejo sujetándose un poco la boca por el dolor del golpe.

―Ah sí ―bufó cruzándose de brazos mirándolo de forma reprobatoriamente―. Me costó mucho tiempo entenderlas mejor. Entrené para ello y casi muero en el intento ―explicó queriendo olvidarse de sus intentos fallidos.

―No las he oído desde hace mucho tiempo ―confesó Charasuke con tristeza encogiéndose un poco en su sitio―. Yo las decepcioné ―afirmó con culpa.

―Ellas están más preocupadas por tu bienestar que por tonterías como quién es el sucesor ―explicó Sasuke hincándose de rodillas para apoyar una mano en el hombro del otro―. Quieren que ambos sobrevivamos a esto ―agregó sacando las cartas de su bolsillo.

Espejo fijó su mirada en las cartas enseñadas por el card captor. Estaban brillando levemente cada una de ellas. Podía sentir la magia desprendiéndose de las mismas con una cálida y tenue luz. Había olvidado los sentimientos guardados en cada una. Su mirada se tornó decepcionada al darse cuenta de que los sentimientos en él, eran sólo de odio y arrepentimiento. Deseó haber sido creado como las demás; trayendo buenos momentos y alivio a quien le tocara. En cambio, él sólo traía calamidad a quien osara darle una ayuda. No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Sai y las que su propia consciencia se encargaban de replicar una y otra vez lo mismo. Se maldecía por no ser capaz de dejar el tema por la paz. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente abandonar el pasado y seguir?

―Tu novio está a punto de atravesar tu defensa de árboles ―comentó Charasuke sintiendo la energía oscura del otro acercándose deprisa.

―¿Seguirás aquí lloriqueando por el pasado o harás algo por nuestro futuro? ―cuestionó Sasuke poniéndose de pie preparándose para luchar, pero manteniendo la vista de reojo en la carta―. Sin ti, por mucho que pelee, perderé ―admitió con mucha dificultad.

―¿Te estás rindiendo? ―preguntó con un leve tono de gracia por esas palabras. Era hilarante oír semejante afirmación de parte de alguien tan orgulloso como Sasuke.

―No ―negó de inmediato―, acepto la posibilidad de morir aquí. A lo que me niego es a rendirme sin dar pelea siquiera ―declaró aún más serio que antes―. Sea el destino, un demonio, otro mago o quien sea, lucharé para morir con la conciencia tranquila.

―Qué bueno que pienses de esa manera ―dijo Charasuke mientras se ponía de pie y le regalaba una de sus típicas sonrisas superficiales―. Porque tendrás que luchar solo ―se burló chasqueando los dedos para desaparecer delante de sus ojos.

El card captor estuvo a punto de maldecir a la carta, cuando lo vio esfumarse. De haber sabido que volvería a huir lo habría atado con la carta cadenas. Aunque en buena parte eso era su culpa, siendo conocedor de las flaquezas y debilidades de la carta era hasta obvio de pensar. Espejo jamás podría destruir a quien amó, aun si sólo se trataba de una reencarnación que ya nada tenía que ver con Menma. Oyó un gruñido a sus espaldas y al voltear vio horrorizado como los árboles de bosque caían con rapidez dando paso al demonio. En esos momentos daba igual si la carta no lo ayudaba tendría que enfrentarse a Naruto. Se negaba a simplemente morir o a permitirse ser asesinado si no era con la frente en alto. Fuera cual fuera su elección sabía que moriría, pero no permitiría que se le arrebatara la posibilidad de elegir cómo. Esa pizca de libre albedrío otorgado a su persona lo ocuparía en luchar hasta perecer.

―¿Dónde está Clown? ―preguntó Uzumaki con sus ojos rojos inspeccionado a su alrededor.

―Huyó como el cobarde que es ―respondió Sasuke alistándose para luchar―. Tengo curiosidad, ¿por qué lo necesitas? ―cuestionó reuniendo magia mientras prolongaba la conversación.

―No lo necesito ―negó de inmediato con sus colas ondeando violentamente destruyendo el suelo a su alrededor con cada contacto.

―Estás empeñado en acercártele ―señaló Uchiha con sus ojos negros brillando con esperanza al tener una idea de lo que necesitaba del otro―. Tu vida se prolonga por su magia, ¿no será que lo necesitas para terminar de apoderarte del Dobe? ¿Eres realmente libre? ―interrogó exponiendo sus sospechas.

―¡Silencio! ―rugió usando una de sus garras para darle un zarpazo atravesando su cuerpo en un sólo movimiento.

―No me subestimes ―dijo apareciendo atrás suyo con la espada en alto.

Había conjurado a la carta ilusión para hacerle creer que se encontraba delante suyo y así poder sorprenderlo desde atrás con espada y velocidad. Sin embargo, una de las colas del demonio sujetó la espada y otra intentó atravesar su pecho. Apenas en una fracción de segundos pudo llamar a escudo. Evitó un ataque fatal, pero la fuerza del impacto lo arrojó varios metros lejos de él. Mientras su cuerpo surcaba el aire, aprovechó para llamar a fuerza antes de recibir un nuevo ataque del zorro. Éste se había arrojado hacia él con intención de despedazarlo antes de que siquiera alcanzara a tocar el suelo, pero gracias a fuerza consiguió atraparlo entre sus manos y usarlo para amortiguar la caída. Había girado a tiempo en el aire para evitar caer de espaldas contra los escombros del lugar. Pero pese al daño, Naruto no desistía.

―¡Te pondré a dormir, zorro pulgoso! ―exclamó Sasuke con sus manos presionando los hombros del contrario hasta oír el sonido de los huesos quebrándose―. ¡Trueno! ―gritó electrocutándolo.

El rubio abrió la boca dejando ver los límites de su mandíbula y se formó una esfera parecida a la del rasengan, pero de color negro. El card captor sintió la magia oscura acumulándose en ese punto. Pese a no tener un tamaño considerable, lejos de causarle alivio, lo preocupaba aún más. Se vio forzado a soltarlo para no recibir aquel ataque directamente en su rostro. Por poco logró esquivarlo dando como resultado que esa magia impactara con el techo del templo haciéndolo caer sobre sus cabezas. Con todo derrumbándose, Sasuke llamó a vuelo para alejarse del lugar lo más pronto posible. En medio de su huida podía ver la destrucción rodeando a la persona que amaba. Todo cayendo, volviéndose pedazos y cenizas. Su novio se había vuelto una fuente de caos sumamente peligrosa y dañina que debía ser erradicada cuanto antes. Se ocultó temporalmente de su vista para recuperar fuerzas.

_¿Podré hacerlo? Naruto es mi mejor amigo, a quien yo amo desde hace mucho tiempo. Ahora entiendo lo difícil de la resolución del mago Clown. ¿Qué debo hacer? Si intento sellarlo… No, no puedo condenarnos a pasar lo mismo que en nuestras vidas pasadas. Pero ¿asesinarlo? Yo lo vi, sé cómo se siente. La pérdida, la tristeza y la culpa. Realmente no tengo derecho a reprocharle a Charasuke por su decisión. Yo también desearía escapar y dejar que todo sea resuelto por alguien más. Las cartas siguen dándome palabras de aliento. Es irónico como antes las desprecié como simples herramientas inútiles y en un momento tan crucial se han vuelto mis únicas aliadas. La razón por la que no puedo perder de vista que estoy vivo gracias a las personas que me amaron y sacrificaron todo por mi futuro._

_Quiero salvar a mi estúpido novio y sólo existe un hechizo capaz de hacerlo, pero necesito la espada del gran mago Clown. Tendré que conformarme con la carta espada para suplirlo. Es la primera vez que realizaré una purificación de este nivel. Una que ni siquiera en mi vida pasada complete exitosamente. Sólo me queda una cosa que prometerles a ustedes, mis cartas y a mí mismo: lo intentaré. Jamás sabre si puedo conseguirlo o no sin hacer la prueba, por ello, lo daré todo por ustedes. Sé que Minato-sensei desaprobaría completamente una actitud cobarde frente a un obstáculo. Prometo recuperar a Naruto con este hechizo o morir a su lado si llegase a fallar. Ese es mi deber como card captor y mi resolución como el último heredero de la familia Uchiha._

―¿A qué esperas, Uchiha Sasuke? ―preguntó el demonio cuando finalmente quedaron al aire libre con el templo completamente erradicado―. ¿No se supone que llevas la sangre del gran mago Clown? ¿Acaso no estás a su altura? ―cuestionó burlona y provocativamente―. ¿Quieres huir? ―Siguió provocándolo.

El zorro olfateó el aire intentando captar su aroma, siendo esa su mejor opción por el momento. Uchiha estaba tan débil tras usar tantos hechizos de manera consecutiva que su presencia mágica estaba al mínimo. Si esa pelea seguía alargándose pronto moriría. Cosa que no molestaría del todo al demonio si no fuera que necesitaba de Charasuke y para que complete su petición era necesario el card captor. Maldijo las medidas tomadas por el gran mago en el pasado. Había sido extremadamente cuidadoso en los arreglos para mantenerlo prisionero. Con vida y sin libertad. A veces se llegó a plantear que realmente el mago lo odió a él y por eso eligió castigarlo de aquella forma. Pues, ¿qué clase de amor se supone que profesaba condenando a quien decía amar? Cuando encontró un rastro de sangre fácilmente identificable, lo siguió con sigilo.

Sasuke permanecía oculto concentrándose en sanar sus heridas de mayor cuidado. Al menos necesitaba moverse deprisa para seguir evitando sus ataques. Su cuerpo no resistiría mucho más esos ciclos de heridas, sanación, heridas. Era desgastante a nivel espiritual y eventualmente podía conducirlo a un coma por agotamiento. Le pareció extraño el silencio del demonio, así que supuso lo peor. Estaba siguiendo alguna pista, por lo cual imaginó los escenarios más desafortunados. Con calma Uchiha acercó su rostro al borde de la pared aun en pie que estaba usando para ocultarse buscando ver si su enemigo se acercaba. Vio a lo lejos a Naruto correr en dirección opuesta a la suya. Eso lo hizo respirar aliviado por breves instantes.

―¿No es muy pronto para relajarte? ―preguntó una voz por encima de su cabeza.

―¡Charasuke! ―gritó por la sorpresa fijándose en que estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas mirándolo con una de sus típicas sonrisa superficiales.

―¿Sabes lo que ese demonio intenta obtener de ti? ―cuestionó ignorando la mirada de reproche del otro.

―Asesinarme, ¿qué no es obvio? ―respondió con obviedad volviendo a observar si el demonio estaba cerca o no.

―Eso tiene un por qué ―aclaró la carta mientras daba un salto delante de él.

―¿Un por qué? Pero está libre, ¿qué más podría querer? ¿Vengarse de quién lo encerró? ―preguntó frunciendo el ceño al ver a Charasuke jugando con una de sus típicas rosas.

―No es libre ―corrigió el moreno con una sonrisa de melancolía―. No aun al menos ―agregó mientras apretaba la rosa entre sus dedos haciendo que los pétalos se dispersaran en el aire.

―¡El sello se rompió por culpa de tu debilidad! ―reclamó intentando darle un puñetazo en el rostro siendo evitado con facilidad por el otro―. Como dijo Sai, se fue fracturando por tu corazón inestable ―repitió el ataque siendo esquivado nuevamente.

―Mira, si el sello realmente estuviera roto tendríamos a tu novio convertido en un zorro de nueve colas y sólo lleva unas cuatro creo ―explicó rodando los ojos.

―¿Eso quiere decir que aún hay esperanza de recuperarlo? ―preguntó Sasuke con una emoción difícil de contener―. ¿Tú puedes…?

El cuestionamiento que estaba a punto de realizar no pudo ser concretado ya que sintió su boca llenarse de saliva. Al menos eso creyó en un inicio, pero el sabor metálico y salado lo hizo pensar en otra cosa. Confirmó que se trataba de sangre y la causa estaba reluciendo frente a sus ojos. Delante suyo Charasuke sujetaba la espada del mago Clown mientras la incrustaba en su pecho. No pudo evitar sentir un nuevo deja vú ante esa situación. ¿Cuántas veces esa carta lo apuñalaría en el mismo sitio? Sin embargo, lo sintió diferente. Esta vez era como si estuviera quitándole la poca magia que se había esforzado en reunir para luchar. Cerró los ojos dejándose caer al suelo cuando la espada fue retirada. Espejo caminó con calma hacia una parte de las ruinas y levantó su mano izquierda juntando los dedos índice y corazón. A continuación pronunció unas palabras en un antiguo dialecto e hizo resplandecer el sello del demonio.

―Estrella que guardas los poderes de mi oscuridad… ―recitó Charasuke―. Muestra tu verdadera forma ante quien pecó contigo ―siguió diciendo mientras el brillo del sello continuaba incrementándose―. En nombre de Uchiha Sasuke, ¡libérate! ―gritó usando ambas manos para presionar aquella espada hasta lo más profundo del suelo.

El resultado fue instantáneo. El rugido del zorro se oyó varios metros a la redonda mientras el cuerpo de Naruto iba mutando de forma. Primero se formaron huesos por sobre lo que debería ser su piel, pero siendo de proporciones mayores a las de su propio cuerpo. Luego la carne viva y los nervios completamente expuestos envolvieron aquellos huesos hasta finalmente revestirse de piel y pelaje. Al finalizar todo lo que se vio fue un enorme zorro negro de nueve colas rugiendo y saltando en el mismo sitio. Los ojos de Charasuke estaban resplandeciendo en su tono rojizo habitual sin perder detalle de la transformación. Era la primera vez que veía a la deidad Kurama completamente liberada y peor aún corrompida.

―¡Libre al fin! ―gritó el zorro celebrando la libertad por tanto tiempo negada.

El cielo mismo se había oscurecido por el despliegue de poder maligno. Las sombras antes reunidas comenzaban a avanzar en busca de las presas más cercanas a las cuales poseer. Estaba hecho. Aquello que el mago Clown jamás había permitido en vida, se cumplió. Charasuke simplemente permanecía parado delante del cuerpo del card captor viendo las cartas Clown manchadas con la sangre del mago y al demonio finalmente liberado. Repentinamente soltó una sonrisita cuyos sentimientos expresados en la misma eran indescifrables, ya que tenía el rostro cubierto por su propio cabello. Al menos tapando sus ojos. El zorro estaba listo para ir a destruir la primer ciudad puesta en su camino. Espejo no pareció prestarle atención a los movimientos o intenciones del demonio zorro, en cambio se acercó al caído mago y sujetó su rostro para alzarle la cabeza.

―Dudo mucho que me entregaras tu cuerpo si te lo pedía por las buenas ―comentó Charasuke colocando su dedo índice en la frente del otro para dibujar una estrella de cinco puntos―. Es hora de traer al verdadero gran mago Clown a la vida ―explicó soltándolo para pararse rectamente delante suyo.

Hizo aparecer las cincuenta y un cartas y usando sus poderes las acomodó rodeando el cuerpo de Sasuke. Comenzó a llamar a las cartas elementales haciéndolas brillar inmediatamente en cada uno de los puntos cardinales donde se encontraban acomodadas. El viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza y el cielo rugió con la fuerza del trueno que surcaba el firmamento. Sabía que estaba haciendo mal. Usar magia negra era un pecado bastante importante. Lo hizo en el pasado y volvía a repetirlo. Una y otra vez en su ciclo interminable. El demonio zorro se acercó con curiosidad para ver las intenciones de la carta. Después de todo era consciente de que esas imitaciones no eran a quien conoció en el pasado, eran fragmentos. Ver en qué se convertirían a partir de ese momento lo llenaba de intriga.

―Alma dividida por Clown, te ordeno que regreses a la forma humilde que mereces ―recitó Charasuke antes de volverse transparente como un fantasma e ingresar en el cuerpo del card captor.

El zorro lanzó un gutural sonido similar al aullido de un lobo cuando ve la luna. Podía verlo, allí estaba tal y como lo recordaba de siglos atrás.

―¡El gran mago Clown! ―exclamó extasiado al sentir su inmenso poder desplegándose a su alrededor en forma de aura mágica. Sin embargo, notó que algo no iba como lo esperaba.

CONTINUARÁ…


	24. Dos son uno y uno son dos

Cap 24: Dos son uno y uno son dos

El mago tenía los ojos cerrados sin mostrar expresión alguna. Ni siquiera sintiendo el cálido aliento del zorro chocando contra su cuerpo. Aquellas fauces se abrían peligrosamente cerca suyo mostrando los hilos de saliva uniendo los colmillos superiores con los inferiores. Aquella mandíbula no era sólo capaz de devorarlo de un bocado, sino también de rostizarlo con uno de sus ataques de fuego. Aun así se mantenía inmutable como si meditara su siguiente paso. Finalmente abrió los ojos exhibiendo aquellos rubíes carmesíes típicos de Charasuke. El zorro lo miró atentamente corroborando que estuviera completamente resucitado. Si ese mago no continuaba alimentándolo con su magia terminaría muriendo. Odiaba esa dependencia de los guardianes hacia el mago que les correspondía. De no ser por eso podría hacer su voluntad y no habría quien pudiera detenerlo.

―¿Qué es lo que tanto miras, Kyubi? ―preguntó Charasuke harto de ser escrudiñado por aquellos ojos rojizos.

―Sólo comprobaba que de verdad hubieras resucitado, Clown ―respondió con voz grave, pero dejándose notar lo complacido que se encontraba de verlo nuevamente.

―Un hechizo tan sencillo de ejecutar no es problema para mí ―replicó saltando entre los escombros buscando algo en los mismos―. Me ofende que creyeras que no sería capaz de esto ―regañó pateando algunas rocas abriéndose paso para ver debajo de ellas.

―No desconfío de tu poder ―respondió moviendo sus colas para sujetar algo de entre los escombros y llevarlo delante del mago―. Sólo tengo mis dudas sobre tus débiles mitades ―explicó quebrando el espejo delante de sus ojos―. Supongo que ya no necesitas ese ridículo espejo. Teniendo un cuerpo propio jamás necesitarás volver a sellarte en uno ―alardeó con alegría insana.

Clown mantuvo una expresión inmutable ante lo sucedido. Sin ese espejo mágico, no tenía forma material de unir a su mitad conocida como Charasuke al mundo terrenal. Si por algún casual abandonaba el cuerpo de Sasuke, sería su fin. El demonio lo sabía. Y esa era la razón de realizar tal acción, para verificar la autenticidad de su resolución. Tantos años a la oscuridad no sirvieron para oxidar su astucia y capacidad de leer a otros. No iba a confiarse a Clown si aún quedaban restos de rebeldía por parte de sus conflictivas partes. El mago se acercó al zorro y subió a su cabeza como solía hacer en antaño cuando aún era una deidad protectora de los Uzumaki. Se colocó específicamente en su hocico para quedar entre los enormes ojos rojos viéndose reflejado en sus irises. Era tan claro su reflejo que casi parecía estar parado delante de dos espejos.

―No es necesario evidentemente ―secundó con una sonrisa tranquila mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente―. Tú aun vives de mi magia, ¿cierto?

―No del todo ―contestó riéndose desde lo más profundo de su ser―. Realizaste un kami-oroshi y me causa intriga tu motivo para llamarme a mí, el poderoso Kurama, cuando a quien tú amas es a mi antiguo médium, Menma ―expresó el demonio.

Clown chasqueó la lengua por su queja. La realización de un ritual de descenso de Dios, es decir, el kami-oroshi no era ningún problema en sí mismo. Al menos para él invocarlo era una tarea igual de sencilla que invocar a sus cartas, siempre y cuando tuviera todo su poder al máximo. El demonio se había encargado de concentrar toda la magia oscura de las cercanías para aparecer con aquella enorme figura. Viéndolo de cerca notó que olía a putrefacción y muerte. Era sin dudas una deidad contaminada. Una consecuencia esperable tras conservar el cuerpo de Menma en medio de tanta energía negativa. Aunque odiara admitirlo, debía afrontar la realidad. Su cuerpo humano había fallecido mucho tiempo atrás y sólo se convencía a sí mismo de que seguía con vida. Debió hacerse una idea cuando su espíritu se le apareció en forma de zorro, pero era terco y prefería creerlo vivo. Ahora lo único que tenía en claro era que el cuerpo real de Naruto estaba seguramente hundido dentro del de esa deidad. Algo similar a lo que él hacía con su espejo.

―Él murió, ¿verdad? ―preguntó viéndolo fijamente esperando una respuesta―. Te invoqué para preguntarte qué sucedió con Menma. ¿Cómo Itachi pudo sacar aquel “zorrito” que decía ser él?

El demonio lo observó largamente esperando que agregara algo más a su pregunta. Pasaron unos interminables momentos en completo silencio hasta que una carcajada retumbó en el lugar ahuyentando a los animales cercanos al área. El zorro estiró sus patas delanteras delante de su cabeza y sacudió la misma sin poder creer semejante obviedad. Siendo un mago de tal envergadura estaba cuestionando algo tan… tan… inocente. Una mirada de niño esperanzado se reflejó en esos ojos rojizos del mago. Kyubi vio morir esa esperanza a medida que su risa se prolongaba más y más.

―Niño ―llamó el zorro controlando su risa―. Tú mejor que nadie debería saber que un guardián no sobrevive sin la magia y el amor de su mago. Cuando le pusiste fin a tu vida, la de Menma también terminó ―explicó con sencillez.

―Pero yo vi que Itachi… ―quiso alegar intentando que la explicación fuera algo de lo cual aferrarse.

―El corazón de la carta Espejo titubeó y el sello se debilitó a un punto en el cual fue sencillo para Itachi llamar al pequeño resto de humanidad entre tanta maldad ―explicó moviendo las colas con vanidad divirtiéndose cada vez más de aquella mueca de dolor en el mago―. Una luz no es difícil de encontrar entre un mar de oscuridad. Juntó un poco de su magia y le dio una forma incorpórea como shikigami para poder ir a despedirse de ti ―finalizó a la espera de un estallido de ira de parte del otro―. Y luego lo exorcizó para darle descanso eterno. Ya no queda nada de él en este mundo. Claro a excepción de su reencarnación.

Conociendo al mago Clown no había mucho que explicarle. El moreno entendió a la perfección porqué aquel zorro negro no tocaba a la carta en el tiempo compartido. Al único a quien podía herir era a Naruto por tener una conexión espiritual, pero a los demás no. Sólo estaba allí para darle compañía y plática a Charasuke. Era tan triste depender de alguien que no era más que una triste invocación de bajo nivel. Había sido indulgente su carta al creer que ese era el verdadero Menma. No lo culpaba por enamorarse siendo ambos del mismo tipo. Invocaciones sin corazón propio con apariencia prestada de quienes alguna vez habitaron ese mundo. Con el espejo y el talismán usados para tenerlos allí de forma independiente, era natural pensar que lo poco restante de sus almas hubiera ascendido al paraíso o sido reabsorbido por las reencarnaciones para aumentar sus propios poderes espirituales. Como era su caso propio.

―Sólo eso quería saber para estar seguro de que tomé la decisión correcta ―explicó con calma mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente dando pausados parpadeos.

―¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es lo que decidiste exactamente? ―cuestionó el Kyubi mirándolo interesado.

―Esto ―contestó invocando la espada en una mano y su báculo en la otra―. ¡Trueno! ―gritó invocando a su carta.

―¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Clown?! ―demandó saber el zorro esquivando con dificultades el ataque contra él.

―Lo que debí hacer siglos atrás ―respondió sacando tres de sus cartas de la baraja―. ¡Grande! ―invocó haciendo cambiar su cuerpo.

El zorro no entendía ese cambio de actitud en el otro. A esas alturas debería estar rogándole que trajera a Menma del mundo de los muertos. Era imposible por supuesto, pero podía prometérselo para tenerlo contento algún tiempo más. Y aun si tomaba en consideración eso como una resignación a nunca más volverse a ver, todavía quedaba Sasuke. Él seguramente querría salvar a Naruto. Aún estaba vivo, en su interior después de todo. Aunque era como una especie de crisálida. Envuelto y sellado completamente en el fondo de su ser para seguir aferrándose al mundo terrenal y no permitir a ese chiquillo intervenir en sus pensamientos. Siendo sus sentimientos por el mago tan fuertes, no se arriesgaría a un acto temerario como los realizados por Menma en favor de su noviecito. No pudo seguir meditando al respecto debido a la patada dada por Clown.

―¡Eres un estúpido! ―reclamó el zorro sacudiendo la cabeza al sentir sangre deslizándose por su hocico tras la patada del mago en esa forma gigantesca―. Nosotros podríamos torcer la realidad, apoderarnos de todo, ¡hasta gobernar la vida y la muerte a nuestra conveniencia! ―propuso atacándolo con sus garras.

―¿En serio crees que todo eso me interesa? ―cuestionó el mago con una sonrisa petulante―. ¡Burbujas! ¡Pequeño! ―invocó rápidamente.

El cuerpo de Clown que había alcanzado el tamaño de un rascacielos gracias a la carta Grande, ahora se transformaba en algo tan pequeño como un grano de arroz. Lo suficientemente pequeño y liviano para flotar cómodamente dentro de una burbuja. La carta había creado diversas copias estando cada una reflejando la imagen del mago para distraer al demonio. Kyubi bramó colérico sintiéndose burlado e intentó destrozar al mago. Su diminuto tamaño le hacía increíblemente fácil dicha tarea. El único problema era encontrarlo entre tal cantidad de burbujas flotando delante suyo. Comenzó a morderlas dando una penosa escena semejante a la de un gato jugando con burbujas. La frustración crecía más y más al verse a sí mismo haciendo el ridículo por un pequeño e insignificante humano. El joven de cabellos oscuros parecía una pulga entre todo el pelaje del demonio zorro. Regresó a su tamaño normal antes de sacar la carta más recurrente de Sasuke.

―¡Trueno! ―gritó antes de concentrar aquel poder destructor en la palma de su mano y de un movimiento lo hundió con todas sus fuerzas en la columna vertebral del zorro.

Al momento del impacto el enorme animal se echó hacia atrás como solían hacer los caballos en los rodeos para tirar a sus jinetes. Para evitar ser aplastado el mago llamó a burbujas y escudo. Creando una esfera que soportaría los golpes posteriores. El cuerpo de Kurama cayó pesadamente demasiado cerca de él. Por ende, su pequeña esfera salió rodando y rebotando contra todo lo que estuviera en su camino. Cerró los ojos evitando marearse y colocó sus manos en la superficie de la esfera desde la cara interna para no matarse. No había que ser demasiado inteligente para saber que si seguía rodando a esa velocidad terminaría rompiéndose o quedando “batido”. Mientras Kyubi no dejaba de retorcerse por el dolor. En esa área era difícil darse a sí mismo alivio de inmediato. Todo lo que le quedaba era esperar a que su regeneración natural se encargara del trabajo, pero algo no andaba bien.

―¡Clown! ―llamó con todas sus fuerzas mientras movía sus colas siendo en lugar de sus patas como quería―. ¿Qué me has hecho, pequeño bastardo? ―cuestionó dándose cuenta de que su cuerpo no se movía como debería.

―Golpear directamente a tu médula espinal con rayo ―respondió con una sonrisa mientras usaba vuelo para ir hacia él sobrevolando cerca del demonio―. Esto te mantendrá quieto en lo que todo termina ―explicó con una tranquilidad que asustaba.

El mago comenzó a hacer unas posturas de manos mientras recitaba un cántico que el demonio alcanzó a reconocer. Era un hechizo usado por los monjes y sacerdotisas para exorcizar las energías malignas. De tener éxito, lo exiliaría al olvido mismo. Él ya no era una deidad protectora, por lo cual su poder consistía en magia negra puramente. Gruñó y arañó intentando moverse y huir de allí al notar las runas dibujándose a su alrededor. Ese mago había dibujado los círculos mágicos y las palabras necesarias para sellarlo. ¿Cuándo tuvo tiempo para hacerlo? Desde hacía bastante tiempo había sostenido una reñida pelea contra su persona, excepto cuando… _“Ese bastardo”._ Pensó con furia al caer en cuenta que existía un margen de tiempo en el que no supo donde estaba la carta espejo. Maldijo su descuido al darle prioridad al card captor por sobre Charasuke. Sintió su cuerpo siendo atraído de forma dolorosa hacia el suelo por unas enormes cadenas.

―¡Estás en un error, Clown! ―exclamó el demonio haciendo un esfuerzo por no sonar desesperado―. Al fin estás vivo de nuevo y yo estoy aquí. Podrías volver a ver a Menma, o mejor aún podrías tener a su reencarnación y a tu amado al mismo tiempo ―tentó con una mirada fija en las reacciones del otro.

Los ojos negros del mago mantuvieron con esfuerzo la mirada al demonio, pero en un momento de duda, bajó sus ojos. _¡Bingo!_ Celebró mentalmente el zorro sonriendo al darse cuenta de que seguía viéndose afectado por su amor hacia el guardián. Era asquerosamente consciente de que el poder de Clown sobrepasaba el suyo y matarlo sólo tendría sentido si destruía por completo su alma. Su propia esencia era un legado que no podría controlar. Sólo el destino sabía en que tiempo y lugar volvería a renacer aquella persona. Algo tan azaroso e impreciso le había llevado hasta ese momento. Al fin tras siglos la reencarnación de Clown y de su guardián lo liberaron. No dejaría que volvieran a encerrarlo como a un vil animal.

―No te dejaré engañarme, demonio ―afirmó el azabache alzando su espada por sobre su cabeza mientras seguía parado en su báculo. El cual estaba suspendido en el aire gracias a la carta Vuelo―. Mi deber es exterminarte y no dejar rastro de tu maldad en este mundo ―explicó para convencerse a sí mismo más que al otro.

Las palabras llevaban razón, pero eran dichas por la lógica dictada por su mente, no por su corazón. El anhelo de volver a estar junto a su persona amada removía sentimientos en ambas partes fusionadas y despertaba discordia entre las mismas. El mago sintió un malestar proveniente de su pecho. Creyó que ambas mitades estaban en armonía, mas sólo bastaron unas palabras de aquel zorro embustero para dividir nuevamente sus opiniones. Ese hechizo era temporal. La magia requerida para sostener aquella fusión entre ambos iba debilitándose con el correr de la pelea. Si tan sólo él fuese capaz de ocasionar dicho conflicto en el zorro. Había analizado cuidadosamente al demonio durante sus intercambios de ataques y jamás encontró ni una pizca del ser antes conocido como Naruto. No iba a desperdiciar su tiempo rogando por su regreso, cuando eso sólo lo amargó más al sellar a Menma. Esta vez sería directo y efectivo.

―¿Asesinarás a Naruto como hiciste con Menma? ―interrogó retorciéndose entre las cadenas alrededor de su cuerpo.

―¡Cállate! ―ordenó alzando la espada por encima de su cabeza haciéndola girar en círculos cada vez más rápido hasta formar un halo con el brillo del filo―. Aquel que descansa en la tierra prometida llama al cordero perdido de la mano de Dios, se le pide su regreso y se le guía con templanza. Se te ordena abandonar este mundo ―recitó haciendo que su espada adquiriera un nuevo brillo y se lanzó hacia el demonio.

_“Todo terminará”_

_“Es sólo un hechizo y le pondré fin a todo”_

_“¿Él también morirá?”_

_“Es necesario. No hay más que hacer”_

_“No quiero”_

_“Es nuestro deber”_

_“El destino se repetirá”_

_“Ya estaba escrito”_

_“¡Alto!”_

El mago Clown se desplazaba con ayuda de su magia surcando el aire directamente hacia el demonio. Iba a ponerle un final definitivo a ese ser junto a la maldición. Sólo debía ejecutar aquel hechizo inconcluso siglos atrás. Todo estaba dispuesto para su persona, el zorro inmovilizado, su poder mágico al máximo y su espada fortalecida con un antiguo cántico de la magia Celta. Todo estaba en su lugar, menos una cosa. Las dos mitades en su interior comenzaron a discernir en su objetivo. Eran una sola alma de manera temporal, pero las palabras de Kyubi habían conseguido desincronizarlos y ponerlos uno contra el otro. Su poder comenzó a fracturarse y como resultado su pecho sintió un gran dolor al sentir su alma dividiéndose a la fuerza. Ese malestar fue tan intenso que consiguió hacerlo detenerse para apaciguar el dolor, siendo aprovechado por el zorro. Con una sonrisa burlona aprovechó el tenerlo tan cerca que de un bocado lo tragó.

―Disfruta tu nuevo hogar ―carcajeó el zorro mientras sentía al mago cayendo a través de su garganta―. Quizás tengas suerte en otra vida y puedas ver a tu noviecito ―se burló antes de retomar su asunto de liberarse.

Aun después de haber ingerido al mago en su propio cuerpo, el hechizo con el cual lo había inmovilizado seguía activo. Seguramente se desvanecería al morir Clown. Mas, aún tenía sus reservas al respecto de que pensar. Un mago de su nivel era capaz de hacer prolongar sus encantamientos aun cuando ya no estuviera en ese mundo. Buscó la forma de acomodarse lo más que le permitieron esas cadenas y comenzó a investigar el sello en ese lugar. Podrían haber trampas y un paso en falso podía devolverlo a la oscuridad. Así que hizo lo mejor posible por tranquilizarse. Sería libre. De eso no había dudas, así que no tenía sentido apresurar lo inevitable. Se enfocó mejor en atraer a las sombras que quedaron por las cercanías para aumentar así su propio poder.

Mientras tanto en su interior se encontraba el mago Clown desmayado al fondo del estómago del demonio. La carta escudo se había activado a tiempo junto a burbujas para envolverlo antes de ser deshecho por los jugos gástricos. Siendo ese un órgano destinado a la degradación, de no ser por las cartas, Clown habría desaparecido en cuestión de segundos. Aquel ácido era tan corrosivo que no dejaba exentos de peligro a seres mágicos como ellos. Las cartas estaban preocupadas. Tenían que hacer reaccionar al moreno cuanto antes. Sin embargo, no parecía que fuese a suceder pronto, pues en su fuero interno existía una lucha entra Sasuke y Charasuke. Estaban enojados el uno con el otro y no lograban alcanzar un acuerdo que los complaciera a ambos. A causa de lo mismo habían regresado a ser dos entidades diferentes.

―¡Pudimos ponerle fin a todo! ―reclamó Sasuke mirando a la carta con reprobación por su actitud―. ¿Por qué te detuviste? ―interrogó sujetándolo violentamente de los hombros.

―No hubiéramos ganado ―contestó desviando la mirada hacia el suelo incapaz de enfrentarse a la decepción de Uchiha―. Sólo habríamos asesinado a Naruto ―agregó con un gesto más severo al mirar a su contraparte.

―Eso no debería tener nada que ver contigo ―espetó Sasuke conteniéndose para no destrozarlo allí mismo―. El Dobe es mi novio, lo que le suceda me concierne sólo a mí.

―Eres raro ―señaló Charasuke alzando la mirada expresando abiertamente su disconformidad ante aquellas palabras―. Aceptaste rápidamente la fusión de almas. Dime, ¿tanto disfrutas de tener el poder absoluto de Clown? ―cuestionó con clara intención de fastidiarlo―. ¿Acaso no aprendiste nada de lo que viste en mis memorias? Tú no entiendes el dolor de mantener a una persona que amas bajo un hechizo sólo por la esperanza de salvarlo.

El card captor no respondió inmediatamente. Se detuvo a pensar que palabras debía usar en esas circunstancias. Es cierto que lo tomó por sorpresa el ataque de Espejo y más aún cuando se metió en su cuerpo y fusionó sus almas en una sola. Fue una sensación extraña. Sabía que era él, empero al mismo tiempo sabía que no lo era. Juntos eran Clown, un mago de gran poder. Esa forma unida tenía todo aquello de lo que ellos carecían. Poder y conocimiento de valor incalculable. Sin embargo, su deseo de exorcizar a Naruto para separarlo definitivamente aquella entidad oscura se vio opacado por las dudas de Charasuke. Quiso golpearlo. Arruinó la única oportunidad que tenían para salvar a su guardián y ese idiota se detuvo a medio camino. Aspiró aire profundamente contando hasta diez en su mente. Recuperó algo de la compostura perdida antes de volver a mirar al otro manteniendo sus pensamientos al margen.

_Claro que entendí aquellas memorias. Las sentí y las viví como si hubieran sido mías. Ese juicio me destrozó el corazón haciéndome caer en cuenta de lo difícil que sería para Naruto y para mí estar juntos. Él perdió mucho a causa mía; su madre para convertirlo en guardián, su padre para protegerme y ahora él mismo está atrapado en esta cruzada. Era feliz al no saber lo que el destino nos deparaba. Aquel sentimiento de ignorancia evitaba que me planteara todo lo que implicaba amarnos. Mis deseos más egoístas me piden conservarlo con vida todo lo que sea posible, pero sería repetir el error de Clown. Si él que era el mago más poderoso de la humanidad no le dio buen resultado, ¿qué le espera a un chico como yo? Sé que suena cobarde, pero yo no soportaría el dolor que carga Charasuke. Excede mi propio umbral de dolor, lo reconozco sin siquiera hacer la prueba. Además conociendo al Dobe, él no aceptaría ser consumido por un demonio. Tal y como Menma con Charasuke. Tengo muy presente la expresión que puso cuando se dio cuenta de que no sería destruido sino sellado._

―¿Y cuál es el plan ahora? ―interrogó Sasuke con dureza. Su rostro y voz sonaban fríos, pero llenos de determinación.

―¿Plan? ―preguntó la carta ladeando la cabeza sin entender. Y tras unos momentos de verlo en silencio soltó una carcajada―. Espera, ¿crees que tenemos posibilidades de ganar todavía? ―cuestionó queriendo corroborar si era de verdad. Su risa aumentó aún más antes de seguir hablando―. Estamos en el estómago del demonio. Acéptalo, perdimos. Estamos muertos.

―Estamos vivos aun ―replicó Sasuke apretando el puño conteniéndose para no soltar un golpe a la impertinente carta.

―Estamos acabados ―repitió Charasuke sentándose en el “suelo” o lo que sea esa cosa parecida creada por su mente―. Ese demonio destruyó el espejo de Clown ―comentó mirándolo con pesimismo.

―No importa el espejo, tenemos otras formas de vencerlo ―aseguró Sasuke enumerando con sus dedos los que conocía―. La espada, las cartas, el báculo…

―¿No escuchaste al demonio? ―preguntó la carta con un bufido hastiado―. Yo existo en este mundo no por las cartas, sino por el espejo. Sin ese espejo en el momento en el que abandone tu cuerpo me desvaneceré ―explicó frotándose la frente con la mano.

Sasuke recordaba haber visto al demonio destruir aquel espejo mientras ellos estaban unidos. Creyó que sólo era una manera de asustarlo para probarlos. Aunque no entendía muy bien del todo, como es que Charasuke era una “carta” si su figura real era un espejo. Es decir, nada de eso tenía sentido. Espejo se tentó a explicarle a detalle el procedimiento de su pequeño ritual, pero temiendo que ese idiota intentara algo similar, se detuvo. No quería que hubieran más pedazos. Suficientes problemas había con ellos dos. Lo volvió a arruinar y el sentimiento de culpa lo abrumaba demasiado como para prestarle atención a los reclamos del card captor. No quería que Naruto muriera. Esa sería otra culpa que agregar a su lista. Él debió evitar llegar a eso, contradecir al destino y sortear sus trampas. Mas, perdió. Todos sus esfuerzos y sacrificios no valían de nada en ese punto. Se abrazó a sus propias piernas y ocultó su rostro siendo visto por Uchiha.

―¿No podemos volver a unirnos? ―cuestionó en tono algo desesperado. Algo debían hacer antes de que el tiempo se agotara―. Puedo prestar mi cuerpo si es necesario para invocar a Clown.

―No servirá de nada ―respondió espejo sin siquiera dignarse a mirarlo.

―¡No lo puedes saber si no lo intentamos! ―gritó Sasuke perdiendo los estribos.

―Ya lo intentamos y al final acabamos aquí, de donde por cierto NO podemos salir ―recalcó con desdén y algo de sarcasmo.

―Estuvimos cerca ―intentó convencer Uchiha crujiendo los dientes.

―Eso no sirve ―aseguró Charasuke mientras sus manos se extendían hacia el frente mostrando las palmas de su mano―. Tú y yo se supone que somos dos mitades de una misma alma por eso deberíamos encajar como un rompecabezas ―explicó juntando sus manos a modo de ejemplo―. Sin embargo, tú tienes un corazón propio ―dijo cerrando su mano izquierda formando un puño para luego apoyarlo contra la mano que aún tenía extendida―. Yo no encajó contigo por eso fue tan breve nuestra unión. El gran mago Clown está muerto y ninguna magia podrá traerlo de regreso.

―Aun así podemos…

―Tú puedes ―interrumpió con voz más alta mientras gruñía por lo bajo―. Yo soy una simple carta, así que es tu deber encargarte del demonio o perecer aquí ―señaló con la cabeza a su alrededor.

A su alrededor ese espacio creado por su mente comenzaba a desvanecerse. Las cartas burbujas y escudo estaban preocupadas por el mago. Aun no recuperaba la consciencia y sabían que espejo no estaba siendo el más colaborativo de todos. Aun así confiaban en su card captor. Sasuke había aprendido a escucharles. Sólo les quedaba confiar en su poder y que su espíritu no se rendiría ni ante la negatividad de Charasuke. Mientras ellas tendrían que proteger su cuerpo del corrosivo ácido. La carta espejo podía sentir el esfuerzo de sus hermanas para proteger a Sasuke, mientras él estaba allí observando el suelo sin seguir la discusión con el mago. Sus manos temblaban al prepararse para el final. Naruto quedaría ligado a esa deidad corrompida y ellos tendrían que esperar a otra vida para poder salvarlo. O quizás sacrificarlo y liberarlo de su martirio. “ _Bueno, al menos podré morir de una buena vez”._ Pensó sonriendo con desgana.

―¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera? ―preguntó Sasuke dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza usando el borde inferior de la palma de su mano. Parecido a los golpes ejecutados por los artistas marciales al romper maderas.

―Yo debería ser quien pregunte por qué diablos me golpeas ―reclamó frotándose la zona afectada con su mano libre.

―Por idiota obviamente ―dijo Uchiha comenzando a concentrar su magia en sus manos.

―¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? ―interrogó curioso Charasuke viendo la postura de manos del otro azabache.

―Purificarlo ―contestó con una mirada brillando de determinación―. Dijiste que Kyubi era una deidad corrompida, si logro purificarlo levantaría la maldición de Haku sin matar al Dobe ―explicó mientras sus manos adquirían un brillo verdoso claro y lo expandía a su alrededor.

―¡Es imposible! ―exclamó la carta sujetándolo por su hombro intentando hacerlo reaccionar―. Es una deidad, ¿lo olvidas? Es como un Dios y tú un simple humano con algo de magia ―le reprochó con dureza.

―¡Soy un Uchiha! ―alegó con la voz firme mirando hacia el frente sin temor―. Un mago, la reencarnación de Clown, el card captor y por sobre todas las cosas ―dijo haciendo una pausa para observarlo de frente―. Soy la persona en quien creyeron todos ―finalizó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Charasuke estaba a punto de decirle que ese montón de títulos ridículos no tenían relevancia. Es decir, a Clown le decían que era un mago prodigioso y resultó ser sólo un triste payaso enamorado. No obstante, tuvo que silenciarse a sí mismo al ver con cuidado alrededor de Sasuke. Podía verlos. Las cartas Clown estaban brillando y lo más sorprendente para su persona, era que reflejaban la apariencia de las almas de quien fueron inspiradas. Sus padres, sus amigos, todos aquellos a quienes amó estaban allí alentando a Sasuke. No estaba seguro de si estaban hablando y él era incapaz de oírles, mas no necesitaba de discursos para saber lo que querían decirle. Era claros en su mensaje: ellas creían en el card captor. Al parecer sólo él estaba asustado. Envidiaba esa monstruosa fuerza de voluntad del otro. En su lugar se habría quebrado a la primera dificultad. Desventajas de ser una simple carta.

―¡Charasuke! ―llamó el mago interrumpiendo sus pensamientos―. La razón por la que no pudimos mantenernos fusionados no fue porque fueras una mitad ―afirmó haciéndolo alzar la cabeza―. ¡Es porque tienes un corazón propio! ―gritó con fuerza sin dejar de concentrar la magia en sus manos―. Cuando realizaste el juicio final quien lloró fuiste tú. Eso prueba que tienes un corazón, no eres sólo mi reflejo o mi otra mitad. Eres real ―explicó rompiendo su concentración por momentos.

El joven de ojos negros maldijo haberse distraído, pues aquella magia reunida se dispersó deprisa. Jadeó agotado por el esfuerzo en vano que hizo. Gruñó con frustración y volvió a juntar sus manos una con la otra. Entretanto, Charasuke aún seguía analizando aquellas palabras de parte del card captor. Seguramente podía percibir sus sentimientos con una claridad tal que ni siquiera necesitó palabras. Vaya desventaja el haber realizado la fusión de las almas. Sus penas, alegrías, tristezas, amor y odio estaban entremezclados. No le extrañaba haberse vuelto tan transparente para el otro. Al menos temporalmente sabía lo que sentía y pensaba. Charasuke soltó una pequeña carcajada por lo absurda que le resultaba la situación. Él debía salvar y proteger al mago, no a la inversa. Y aun así estaba extrañamente feliz. Era un fracaso, pero no le molestaba tanto. Se situó delante de Sasuke y sujetó sus dos manos mientras le sonreía.

―No llegaras a ningún sitio sin el encantamiento correcto ―comentó de forma fingidamente desinteresada.

―¿Vas a ayudar? ―cuestionó cauteloso.

―No quiero que mis últimos momentos sean siendo degradado en el estómago de un zorro pulgoso ―bromeó antes de tomar aire y cambiar su expresión facial a un rostro más severo.

―¿Alguna idea? ―preguntó esperanzado.

―Por supuesto ―contestó guiñando un ojo―, pero no será agradable te lo advierto ―previno con preocupación―. Yo puedo invocar los hechizos más poderosos del mago Clown, pero el problema es que mi magia está corrompida. En este estado usarla contra Kyubi sería como donarle poder.

―¿Necesitas magia pura? ―cuestionó Sasuke dubitativo―. Mi magia de purificación podría ser útil, pero no es tan fuerte como para exorcizar a una deidad de este nivel.

―Por eso tendrás que prestar tu cuerpo, yo ejecutaré los hechizos mientras tú haces de filtro ―explicó sujetando las manos de su contraparte―. Esa es la parte mala, mientras yo peleo con el zorro a medida que invoque hechizos este lugar se llenará de magia oscura y sería tu trabajo evitar que nos devore a ambos, ¿crees poder hacerlo? ―interrogó preocupado.

―¿Tú crees que puedo lograrlo? ―respondió con otra pregunta fijando su mirar en el otro.

No era por no tener confianza en sus habilidades la motivación para cuestionar. Era para ver la determinación del otro. De nada serviría que luchara con todas sus fuerzas para purificar la magia contaminada que invocara si su corazón volvía a flaquear. No mintió cuando dijo que ambos tenían su propio corazón y quería corroborar que tenía un aliado. Charasuke no era simplemente una herramienta, era un compañero. Debía recibir la misma confianza de su parte o ambos terminarían muertos. La carta espejo entendió a lo que se refería. Anteriormente pudieron ponerle fin a todo y por su culpa se estropeó tan buena oportunidad. Sin embargo, esta vez tenía un buen presentimiento. Las demás cartas las sentía emitiendo su magia como si de porras para ellos se tratara. Los estaban alentando. Las almas guardadas en ellas le estaban recordando que ellos apostaron sus propias vidas a ellos. Y les correspondería como debió hacer desde el inicio.

―Creo en nosotros ―afirmó Charasuke―. Después de todo somos el gran mago Clown, nadie es mejor que nosotros ―presumió sonriente.

Esta era última oportunidad que tenían, pues el zorro ya había conseguido liberarse de algunas cadenas. Un poco más y sería libre para hundir al mundo en la desesperación.

CONTINUARÁ…


	25. Última oportunidad

Cap 25: Última oportunidad

Kyubi sonrió con alegría al sentir como las cadenas estaban cediendo a su fuerza. Eso sólo significaba que el poder de Clown estaba reduciéndose. Probablemente ya estaba siendo absorbido por su cuerpo. Pronto toda aquella magia pasaría a pertenecerle a él. Ignorante de los movimientos del mago, éste estaba concentrando la magia purificada por Sasuke para realizar un gran hechizo. A pesar de estar haciéndolo dentro de su alma, para el card captor era doloroso el proceso de aceptar la magia corrompida en su cuerpo para purificarla y dársela a Charasuke. Ahora entendía porque a todos les preocupaban tanto las sombras. Sintió en carne propia como cada vez que una de esas cosas entraba en contacto con él se le venían a la mente recuerdos dolorosos; la muerte de sus padres, el deceso de Itachi, el peligro inminente de muerte de sus amigos. Todo eso estaba haciéndolo mermar en sus fuerzas.

Aquel espacio dentro de su propia alma era compartido con Charasuke. Él se encontraba sentado cruzado de piernas con los ojos cerrados concentrándose. Aparentemente estaba recitando el hechizo en susurros. Al menos eso deducía por los débiles balbuceos que le llegaban a sus oídos. Aquellas sombras cobraban la forma de una especie de fantasma que iba hacia él, al atravesarlo cambiaba de color. Pasaban de ser entes oscuros a blancos. Como si el humo de una chimenea se transformara en una suave nube esponjosa que flotaba lentamente hacia Charasuke. Él ni se inmutaba al sentir la magia purificada, la retenía en su interior y la ocupaba para el hechizo que liberaría luego. A Uchiha eso le pareció sencillo en un inicio. Después de todo esas cosas sólo atravesaban su cuerpo y salían purificadas. Nada complicado y a prueba de tontos. Era imposible arruinarlo. Mas, pronto notó la verdadera dificultad de esa purificación cuando en su mente comenzaron a sonar voces con palabras hirientes contra su persona.

_―Estás mintiéndote a ti mismo jugando a ser fuerte._

_―Sabes muy en tu interior que no tendrás la fuerza para salvar a la persona que amas._

_―Quisiste verte genial delante de Charasuke, pero en el fondo tienes miedo._

_―Fallarás y terminarás atrapado en un ciclo interminable como ellos._

_―Le robaste la felicidad a Naruto._

_―Si nunca te hubiera conocido tendría una vida feliz._

_―Tu amigo Gaara está muriendo por tu debilidad, pero claro, tú eras el único que merecía ser feliz, ¿verdad?_

_―Lo dejaste lidiando con aquello en completa soledad._

_―Mataste a tu hermano que sólo te protegía y amaba._

_―Decepcionaste a tus padres. Tu amada madre murió para evitar el destino que tú cumpliste._

_―Decepción._

_―Fracaso._

_―Te odian y sólo lo niegas para hacerte el fuerte._

―¡Cállense! ¡Cállense! ¡Cállense! ―ordenó Sasuke colocando las manos sobre sus orejas.

No quería oír eso. Eran verdades que callaba por su propio bien. El mundo entero estaba en peligro si Kyubi se quedaba suelto, pero su fuero interno era un caos. Fue fácil mentirse a sí mismo como hizo tras el asesinato de sus padres. Mas, aquellas entidades oscuras fácilmente encontraban sus debilidades. Todo aquello de lo que nunca hablaba, todo lo que guardaba en su corazón estaba siendo expuesto. Su deber como Uchiha era detener al demonio y arreglar el problema en el que él mismo se había metido. Cuando vio a la carta espejo con el corazón roto y lleno de desesperanza se dijo a sí mismo que alguien debía guardar la compostura. Si ambos cedían al miedo y sólo se dedicaban a ver todo de manera pesimista no alcanzarían sus metas. No obstante, ahora se sentía solo. Rodeado de oscuridad dependiendo únicamente de su propio poder y fuerza de voluntad. Charasuke seguramente preparaba el hechizo esperando la magia purificada y él no cumplía su parte desde hacía unos momentos.

―¡Sasuke! ―llamó la carta Clown acercándose a él preocupado―. ¡Oye despierta! ―exclamó dándole un par de bofetadas para hacerlo reaccionar.

―Yo… no creo poder con esto ―respondió con la mirada perdida―. Soy un fraude ―confesó con una voz trémula que denotaba su esfuerzo por no romper en llanto―. Sólo quise demostrar que valía como mago, pero no valgo nada.

―¿De qué estás hablando? ―cuestionó la carta viendo con asombro como Sasuke tenía manchas en su piel similares a las que él mismo portaba cuando la maldición se hacía visible en su cuerpo.

Charasuke se mordió los labios con impaciencia. En el fondo sabía que ellos no dejaban de ser iguales. Cada uno ocultando sus miedos y tristeza de manera diferente, pero haciéndolo igualmente. Fue ingenuo al convencerse a sí mismo de que Sasuke podía soportar el dolor solo. Quizás fue más duradero fingir indiferencia que una sonrisa. ―debía admitir que una máscara de felicidad era más complicada―, empero en ambos casos existía un límite. Y ambos habían tocado el suyo. La magia negra acumulada comenzó a rodearlos como una brea espesa que se movía lentamente hacia ellos. Le recordaba a esas películas sobre desastres naturales en las cuales los protagonistas quedaban atrapados por la lava avanzando lentamente sin dejarles salida. Conjuró su propia magia y creó una barrera interna para protegerlos a ambos.

―¿Qué sucedió? ―preguntó Charasuke sujetando al mago por los hombros―. ¿A dónde se fue toda esa confianza que tenías antes cuando me regañabas a mí?

―Sólo estaba luciéndome ―dijo desanimado mientras veía sus brazos marcados por aquella cosa negra en forma de manchas alargadas.

―¡Estabas haciendo un muy buen trabajo purificando!

―No he podido resistir todas aquellas acusaciones de mi propia consciencia ―admitió claramente decepcionado por su propia debilidad―. Dime algo, ¿tú has soportado eso durante siglos? ―cuestionó genuinamente intrigado por ello.

―Sí, por eso sé que tú también puedes soportarlo unos cuantos minutos hasta que derrotemos a Kyubi ―alentó intentando devolverle la confianza. No le pedía soportar siglos o años, sólo minutos, sólo unos pocos hasta reunir magia pura y todo terminaría.

―Entonces soy inferior a ti ―comentó completamente decaído al caer en cuenta de aquel detalle.

No era lo mismo creer entender el dolor de Clown a vivirlo en carne propia. La experiencia de sentirse expuesto ante entes que explotaran sus debilidades, era muy difícil de comparar a protegerse de las personas. A ellos se les puede mentir, engañar y ocultar cosas. No obstante, a las sombras no. Ellas iban hasta lo más profundo de su ser para excavar en aquello que se mantenía recluido en un rincón de su mente y lo sacaban a la superficie. Admitió para sí mismo pecar de ingenuidad al hablarle tan apresuradamente a Charasuke. Lo juzgó de cobarde siendo que el otro soportó siglos de eso y él se sintió morir nada más pasados unos minutos. Ni siquiera había reunido suficiente magia como para permitirse un simple hechizo de purificación. Estaba realmente lejos de poder darle a la carta espejo la materia pima para su propósito. El temblor en su cuerpo lo tenía paralizado en su sitio. Se abrazó a sí mismo intentando forzadamente recuperar la compostura.

―¿De qué estás hablando? ―cuestionó la carta con su rostro deformándose en una mueca de molestia y desesperación.

―Es que duele demasiado ―respondió Sasuke sujetándose el pecho en señal de dolor―. Aun siento como si estuvieran clavándome una estaca ahí ―dijo mientras cerraba su mano sujetándose la zona al punto de clavar sus propias uñas en su ropa.

―Sé qué duele ―comprendió Charasuke sujetándose igual que hacía Sasuke―. Oprime, no te deja respirar y sólo quieres detenerlo sea como sea ―explicitó los síntomas que conocía por demás.

―Creí que sería más fácil, es decir, un dolor como los que pasé luchando contra ti o las cartas ―confesó viéndose las manos.

El mago no estaba herido físicamente. No sangraba, no tenía cortes ni lesiones de quemaduras. Todas esas cosas ya las había vivido enfrentando a las cartas. Fue quemado, electrocutado, ahogado, cortado, golpeado y muchas cosas más. No obstante, había sido una persona acostumbrada a la batalla. Entrenar y pulir sus habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo no había ningún disgusto para él. Su problema radicaba en ese dolor en su corazón, esa sensación de vacío que lo abrumaba y parecía robarle todas las fuerzas. Tal y como si la alegría misma se escapara de su alma cada vez que era atravesado por las sombras. Y por lo que vio faltaba mucho por purificar antes de conseguir el condenado hechizo. Repentinamente una esfera peluda atravesó la improvisada barrera

―¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Uchiha?! ―gritó la bolita desenrollándose dejando ver un zorro de color dorado.

―¿Dobe? ―preguntó Sasuke tocándolo con la punta de su dedo índice en la cara.

―Sí ―asintió mientras daba vueltas como un perro que persigue su cola―. Intenté evitar ser absorbido transformándome en guardián, pero quedé así ttebayo ―refunfuñó sintiéndose un muñeco de peluche.

―Oh quedaste tan tierno ―dijo Charasuke viéndolo socarronamente y con una risa burlona contenida. Hasta que se dio cuenta de algo―. Menma ―susurró recordando que él también fue un zorrito―. ¿No está contigo Menma? ¿O algún fragmento de su alma? ―cuestionó preocupado.

―Lo siento, no lo vi ―se disculpó Naruto viendo a la carta.

Los ojos azules de Uzumaki se quedaron viendo a ambos azabaches. Estando atrapado en esa figura tan poco práctica para el combate no era mucho lo que podía aportar. Hasta el momento sólo estuvo oyendo y viendo recuerdos que resguardaba Kyubi. Se topó con aquellos que revelaban su sentir cada vez que perdía el control. El miedo de sí mismo por atacar a la persona que amaba. ¿Qué tan estúpido había que ser para permanecer cerca de un potencial asesino? Menma siempre temió el día en que su consciencia le jugara en contra y asesinara a su amado mago. Mas, el otro siempre lo mantenía cerca, sin reclamarle y excusándolo por la maldición. Sabía que era algo que no podía controlar, pero no era motivo para seguir a su lado. Por eso, cuando tuvo oportunidad tras ser invocado por Itachi, Menma hizo todo lo que estaba en su poder para convencer a su pareja de morir y descansar finalmente. No más dolor, tristeza o culpas innecesarias. Sólo el dulce y merecido descanso.

―¿Se van a quedar ahí sin hacer nada? ―cuestionó Naruto al ver que ninguno de los otros dos se movía―. Deben seguir para exorcizarlo, ¿no?

―No puedo soportar el dolor de esas sombras ―admitió con frustración Uchiha mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza―. Me cuesta respirar, siento como si me estuviera ahogando y todo se vuelve oscuridad ante mis ojos ―describió aquella sensación de pánico.

―Yo no puedo hacer magia si él no purifica un poco para mí ―comentó Charasuke llevándose las manos a la cabeza

―Son realmente patéticos ―dijo irritado erizando su cola mientras saltaba sobre su novio y le mordía la oreja mientras agitaba sus cola.

―¿Qué demonios te sucede, Usuratonkachi? ―interrogó Uchiha sujetándolo con ambas manos para quitárselo de encima.

―¡Eres un cobarde! ―insultó con fuerza.

―¡Estoy siendo realista! ―replicó el mago mientras lo zarandeaba con fuerza.

―Mentiroso ―reclamó el rubio mordiendo una de las manos que lo sujetaba―. El Teme que yo conozco se lastimaba mucho y por su maldito orgullo era capaz de contener sus lágrimas. ¿Y ahora me vienes con que no puedes con un poco de dolor?

―Es demasiado, supera todo lo que he sentido hasta el momento ―alegó mientras su mirada se desviaba un poco no atreviéndose a enfrentar esos ojos azules llenos de molestia―. Mis terminaciones nerviosa parecieran ser quemadas por debajo de mi piel cada vez que esas cosas pasan a través de mi cuerpo.

―Estabas más motivado cuando querías matar a tu hermano ttebayo ―refunfuñó Naruto siendo sacudido nuevamente por su imprudencia.

―¡Y fue un error! ―gritó Uchiha apretando al zorrito entre sus manos, pero luego lo llevó hasta su pecho y lo abrazó con fuerza―. Si ahora pongo todo de mí y falló, ¿qué haré? ―preguntó aferrado a Naruto. Su novio era todo lo que le quedaba y esas sombras se encargaban de mostrarle todos los escenarios posibles donde fallaba en el hechizo―. Sólo tenemos una oportunidad.

―Tiene razón ―secundó Charasuke quien había permanecido callado dándole espacio para hablar―. Las cartas que protegen nuestro cuerpo están debilitándose rápidamente y desde aquí no puedo mantener esta pequeña barrera. Pronto seremos devorados por las sombras ―explicó a sabiendas de que por mucha magia en sus manos, las cartas eran incapaces de defender a Sasuke de sus propios miedos.

―Mi cuerpo ―remarcó el card captor haciéndole saber que no estaba dispuesto a compartir más de lo necesario.

―Nuestro ―corrigió nuevamente la carta con el ceño fruncido―. ¿O acaso pretendes que yo desaparezca antes de terminar el hechizo? ―cuestionó enarcando una ceja al oír como ignoraba que él desaparecería si no compartía.

―Mientras estemos vivos, tendremos magia ―afirmó Uzumaki interrumpiendo la torpe e innecesaria pelea que sostenían los otros dos.

Ante aquellas palabras Sasuke se sorprendió. Había olvidado por completo uno de los principios básicos de la hechicería. Según tenía entendido el card captor, el poder mágico residía en el interior de cada persona. No era algo exclusivo de nadie realmente. La diferencia radicaba en que existían personas que estaban en contacto con su yo interno, o tenían mucha suerte a su parecer. Eran gente como Clown, quienes inconscientemente estaban en armonía con su propio ser y eran capaces de conjurar magia sin pensarlo. Realmente a su parecer era cuestión de azar. Si no, ¿por qué otro motivo personas como los Uchiha tendrían tal don a flor de piel? A ellos nunca les costó trabajo manifestar sus habilidades mágicas, pero tampoco resultaba trabajoso corromperlos. Su mayor esfuerzo radicaba en controlar ese incalculable poder que siempre se les salía de las manos.

―El problema no es la ausencia de magia ―bufó Charasuke mientras señalaba las sombras a su alrededor―. Tenemos magia, pero está sucia y eso la hace inútil.

―Si tanto la necesitas, ¿por qué no la purificas tú? ―interrogó Naruto mientras se colocaba delante de su novio y se encrespaba encarando a la carta―. No entiendo por qué Sasuke-Teme tiene que soportar tus pecados ttebayo ―bufó con molestia.

―No son mis pecados, son los suyos ―replicó Charasuke mostrándose ofendido por semejante acusación―. Yo sólo soy una carta que guarda una parte de…

―Sí, sí eso ya lo sé ―interrumpió Uzumaki mirándolo con firmeza y un gesto reprobatorio―. Pero esos sentimientos convertidos en magia oscura son tuyos. Provienen de ese corazón propio que desarrollaste, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué sigues haciendo que otros carguen con tus culpas? ―interrogó recibiendo un golpe de parte de Sasuke. Éste con lo último con lo que quería lidiar, era con otra depresión de la carta.

Si bien estaba agradecido por su ayuda, también estaba algo molesto por aquellas palabras. Eran ciertas, no cabía mentira en ellas, pero no quería afrontarlo. Asumir que todo aquello era su culpa y no un designio de Clown o del destino, lo hacía responsable directo de tantos pecados que no sabía si su corazón podría resistir. Incluso maldiciendo a Shion, el destino, Clown, Zabuza o Haku semejante dolor lo superaba. Esa magia ennegrecida debería estar regresando a él, en cambio estúpidamente creyó que pedirle a Sasuke que fuera su filtro, era mejor. Lo puso en peligro por su propia cobardía y seguramente le habría generado alguno que otro trauma. Mas el mago no lo veía de la misma manera. Para él, era justo soportar un poco de aquella carga. Charasuke dedicó su existencia a preservar lo mejor posible el bienestar suyo y de su familia. Como último descendiente del clan Uchiha tendría que poder hacer algo por la carta y se estaba rindiendo muy prematuramente. No necesitaba que su novio lo sobreprotegiera ni por muy guardián que fuera.

―Dobe ―llamó Uchiha poniéndose de pie―. Quédate a mi lado mientras vuelvo a absorber esas cosas ―pidió sujetando al zorrito entre sus manos.

―Por supuesto, yo te cuidaré ttebayo ―prometió moviendo su cola pese a que por su tamaño él mismo presentía que no podría ser de mucha utilidad.

―No ―negó el moreno moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa―. Yo quiero que veas como purifico toda esa magia por mi cuenta ―explicó mostrándose confiado.

―¡¿Estás loco?! ―gritó Naruto viendo a Charasuke pidiendo ayuda de manera silenciosa con su gesto de súplica.

―Descuida ―tranquilizó la carta con una sonrisa tranquila―. No necesita encargarse de todo ―dijo con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su propio pantalón―. Yo he usado varias veces esa magia y he regresado a ser yo mismo. Lo que debes hacer es mantener esta barrera a tu alrededor ―señaló Espejo sacando una de sus manos de su pantalón para señalar la burbuja alrededor de ellos.

―¿Qué pretendes? ―interrogó Naruto erizándose nuevamente inquieto por aquellas palabras.

―Si esa magia corrompida te causa demasiado daño será irreversible ―advirtió Sasuke con un rostro compungido―. No podré purificarte ―admitió con pena viendo la posibilidad de perder aquella carta.

―No te preocupes por eso ―pidió Charasuke llevándose una mano a la nuca para rascarse despreocupadamente―. Yo desapareceré de todos modos ―dijo bajando un poco la mirada―. Te lo dije antes, ¿recuerdas? Cuando abandone tu cuerpo desapareceré.

―¿Y no puedes…? ―intentó preguntar el mago siendo inmediatamente interrumpido.

―Yo cargo con la maldición de Haku y la magia corrupta, cuando abandone este cuerpo me aseguraré de llevarme todo eso y lo removeré de este mundo ―relató su plan con una voz que no denotaba miedo o duda. Ni siquiera por tratarse de su muerte―. Pero no te descuides ―ordenó con un gesto más severo―. Yo tomaré el mando para ejecutar el hechizo que preparé mientras tú peleabas con tu novio. El problema es que este sitio se contaminará por completo y si no mantienes la barrera serás engullido.

―¿Estás diciendo que mi única misión es quedarme aquí quieto mientras tú peleas? ―interrogó con exaltación.

―No es muy diferente a lo que te propuse antes. Es algo tarde para hacerse el ofendido ―comentó encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa burlona―. Terminaré rápido ese hechizo, tú cuida esta barrera. Es lo único que protege la existencia de Uchiha Sasuke.

―Pero… ―intentó detenerlo el card captor.

―¡Yo lo cuidaré muy bien! ―interrumpió el zorro mordiendo la oreja del card captor tras aprovechar la distracción del otro para subirse a su hombro.

―Te lo encargo ―despidió Charasuke antes de armarse de valor para salir de aquella barrera creada por él mismo.

La bienvenida por parte de la oscuridad fue tal y como esperaba. La sensación de ahogo, las voces de quienes amó reclamándole haberlos dejado morir. Todas sus culpas condensadas en un enorme mar negro intentando hundirlo en lo más profundo de la desesperación. Todas sus promesas y mentiras regresaban a él junto a las dulces palabras que usaba como bálsamo para aliviarse a sí mismo. Todo era más sencillo cuando le echaba la culpa a la maldición de Haku o a Clown. Eso lo hacía el “bueno”, la “víctima”, el “inocente” y tantos otros adjetivos que no pegaban con su persona. Él era manipulador, chantajista y un charlatán. Siempre buscando obtener un beneficio propio. Sacando ventaja de las debilidades de otros. Empero, algo llegó a su mente. Si era tan estafador, ¿por qué no jugarle chueco al destino? ¿Para qué seguía sus normas si ese nunca fue su modus operandi? Con una sonrisa de lado condensó aquella magia nuevamente en su cuerpo. Aquel mar oscuro formó un remolino a su alrededor mientras él le daba forma.

―Estrella que guardas los poderes de mi oscuridad, ¡revela tu verdadera forma! ―gritó haciendo que el cuerpo de Sasuke abriera los ojos.

Las cartas Burbujas y Escudo estaban al borde del colapso hasta que Charasuke, haciendo uso del cuerpo del card captor, creó una barrera más fuerte manteniendo el ácido lejos. Las invocó de regresó al mazo para que descansaran mientras él se hacía cargo de lo demás. En su interior Sasuke veía todo sorprendido mientras intentaba mantener la oscuridad lejos de él. Naruto seguía en su hombro dando apoyo moral o mejor dicho peleando con él. Para ser un zorrito más que compañía era como un mosquito de verano en medio de la noche. Aun así agradecía tenerlo a su lado. Le recordaba constantemente que estaba vivo y que podrían seguir discutiendo cuando sobrevivieran a esa batalla. Eso, pelear era parte de la cotidianidad de ellos. Saldrían de eso y volverían a reír juntos y con sus amigos. No tenían por qué ponerse sentimentales o fingir despedidas dramáticas como hacían en las películas. No iban a morir. Ese no sería su final. Fuera de allí Charasuke se hizo un pequeño corte en la mano dejando caer su sangre en el interior del estómago de Kyubi.

―Ofrezco la sangre de un mago virgen… ―comenzó a recitar Charasuke siendo interrumpido rápidamente.

―¡Oye! ―reclamó Sasuke desde su interior sonrojado por tal declaración―. ¿Cómo sabes eso, maldito? ―cuestionó.

―Niño ―dijo la carta rodando los ojos―. Es obvio que tú y el rubio son vírgenes y bastante lerdos. Mira que si yo hubiera sido mujer cuando vivía, Menma y yo habríamos tenido docenas de hijos ―explicó con diversión―. Y más aún porque todavía no se inventaban los preservativos ―bromeó antes de realizar las posturas de manos correspondientes.

―¡No somos lentos! ―reclamó Uzumaki igualmente apenado. No era que no quisiera, pero eran nuevos en el noviazgo, apenas si habían tenido algunos besos―. Estábamos ocupados ttebayo ―excusó.

―Lo único bueno es que es muy útil para los hechizos de magia céltica ―explicó Charasuke―. Escúchame bien, Sasuke. El circulo mágico que dibujé no es uno exacto, sólo hice algunos escritos y sellos menores en los puntos exactos por el poco tiempo que tenía ―explicó mientras seguía haciendo dibujos en el aire haciendo la figura de una estrella―. La magia céltica se basa en estar en armonía con la naturaleza.

―¿Y cómo haré eso? ―cuestionó preocupado.

―La magia blanca que estás reuniendo te ayudara a estar en armonía. Es igual a cuando te concentraste para hablar con las cartas Clown ―explicó haciendo un resumen breve―. Has lo mismo que en el lago y une todos los puntos que yo marqué. Cuando estés listo, realizarás la purificación.

―¿Tú qué harás mientras tanto? ―cuestionó Naruto desde su posición curioso de que todo el trabajo le quedara a su novio.

―Yo voy a sacarnos del interior de Kyubi y entretenerlo mientras completas los preparativos ―respondió Charasuke―, pero como uso magia oscura si no te das prisa tu cuerpo quedara dañado de manera irreversible. Tenlo en cuenta.

―Claro, claro sin presiones ―comentó Uchiha con sarcasmo.

―Es lo que hay ―dijo la carta restándole importancia al asunto―. Bien, aquí vamos ―anunció Charasuke terminando aquella estrella―. ¡Espejo! ―exclamó.

Creó un espejo de su tamaño y saltó dentro de él. Estando en el cuerpo de Sasuke era más difícil conjurar aquello. En su forma de carta no era ningún problema trasladarse de un lado al otro, después de todo él mismo era sólo un reflejo, pero un cuerpo físico era otra cuestión. Además de que debía protegerlo. No estaba acostumbrado a pelear procurando el mínimo daño posible. Sus habilidades de regeneración lo habían vuelto muy temerario con el paso de los años. Peleaba dejándose herir de gravedad teniendo la certeza de que no podría morir. Sin embargo, Sasuke le confió su cuerpo y debía resguardarlo lo más posible. Su cuerpo irrealista era mejor para ese tipo de misiones, pero no quedaba de otra. Terminó de atravesar el espejo apareciendo cerca del zorro de las nueve colas gracias a un espejo roto. Uno de los pocos que sobrevivió a la destrucción del templo. Respiró agitado dándose cuenta de que ese tipo de viajes eran increíblemente agotadores para un mago. No podría usarlo cómo escape en caso de que las cosas se pusieran mal.

―¡Volviste! ―gritó el demonio al olfatear al mago mientras se le acercaba mostrando que ya no quedaban rastro de sus cadenas―. Te creía devorado.

―No soy tan fácil de digerir ―afirmó Charasuke sonriendo antes de desaparecer de su vista―. ¡Rayo! ―gritó intentando golpear su espalda.

―El mismo truco no te funcionara dos veces ―aseguró Kyubi usando una de sus colas como látigo para mandarlo a volar lejos.

―¡Hilos! ―gritó el moreno invocando una telaraña detrás suyo para evitar la caída.

Gruñó adolorido por el golpe y sus ojos rojos fulguraron con molestia. Sintió un sabor salado en su boca notando un líquido tibio deslizarse por la misma. Estaba sangrando. No era grave, pero se sintió algo impactado por lo diferente que era sangrar en un cuerpo humano real que en el suyo. Tenía muy en mente que tendría que usar poca magia para evitar algún daño severo. Sería mejor usar su ingenio. Nunca se había parado a pensar en lo falso que era su dolor en las batallas. Y este no sería el momento. Se paró recto sobre su telaraña y corrió por ella dando la ilusión visual de que corría por el aire, gracias a la delgadez de los hilos. El zorro intentó morderlo, pero se hirió a sí mismo la boca al impactar contra aquella telaraña. Siguió insistiendo haciéndose daño a sí mismo, mientras el joven de ojos negros corría a su alrededor. La telaraña comenzó a vibrar generando ondas cada vez más fuertes.

―¡Viento! ―invocó creando una burbuja de aire con el sonido reverberando en el interior causándole mareo al zorro.

―¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?! ―exigió saber el demonio al darse cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el equilibrio sobre sus propias patas.

―¿No conoces los principios de propagación de las ondas? ―interrogó burlón mientras se sentaba en uno de los hilos.

El aire es bueno propagando las ondas de sonido, aumentando su velocidad gracias a la carta viento había convertido la telaraña en una gran burbuja sónica. La telaraña a diferencia de lo que creía Kyubi no era sólo una. Eran una serie de ellas dispuestas a su alrededor para dejarlo acorralado entre los ataques sónicos. Después de todo, era como estar atrapado entre varios altavoces todos sonando al mismo tiempo. Sus ataques físicos podía detenerlos, pero uno invisible era otra historia. Y más siendo un zorro, por muy demonio que fuera, una parte de él guardaba similitud con el animal cuya forma imitaba. Los zorros siendo parte de la familia de los caninos tenía un oído altamente perceptivo. Uno sensible a los sonidos de baja frecuencia. Su oído interno debía estar sufriendo y eso eventualmente repercutiría en su cerebelo dificultándole el control del equilibrio motriz. Eso bastaría para tenerlo quieto a las malas en lo que Sasuke terminaba su hechizo.

―¡Estoy listo! ―gritó el card captor haciéndose presente en su propio cuerpo.

―¡Todo tuyo! ―respondió Charasuke sonriendo mientras le daba el relevo.

Sasuke volvió a tener sus ojos de color negro cuando la carta cedió su lugar. El card captor tenía su báculo en la mano y alzó de forma recta delante de él antes de comenzar a moverlo apuntando a los lugares que marcó Espejo. Aquellos sellos y hechizos escritos por el otro comenzaron a brillar en respuesta uniéndose para formar un gran circulo con una estrella de cinco puntos en su interior. Al cerrar los ojos, el joven mago sintió como los árboles zozobraban y el viento soplaba gentilmente. La naturaleza misma estaba de acuerdo en expulsar a ese demonio de sus tierras y estaban prestando su energía. Era una tierra sagrada después de todo. Cualquier forma de vida en ella anhelaba la paz y armonía perdidos por aquel demonio sellado allí. Solucionaría el error de su vida pasada de una buena vez por todas.

―¡Detente! ―gritó el demonio―. ¡Puedo devolverte a tu novio! No querrás terminar como Clown, ¿cierto? ―preguntó intentando disuadirlo.

―Oh claro que lo harás, ¡cuando te exorcice! ―aseguró dando un gran salto para correr sobre los hilos antes dejados.

_Decir que no tengo miedo sería una mentira. Lo tengo tanto que siento los músculos de mis piernas contraerse no queriendo avanzar. Puedo perder a Naruto, la persona que más amo en este mundo. Intenté decirle a Charasuke que no me importa si la persona más valiosa para mí muere. Y la realidad es que quise engañarme a mí mismo. Lo he aceptado mientras discutía con él. No quiero dejar de oír su escandalosa voz ni sus “Teme”. Creo que extrañaría más eso que sus “te amo”. Porque siempre hemos sido así. Sin excesos de romanticismos, pero nunca dejaríamos al otro. Juntos en las buenas y en las malas. Esta es una de esas situaciones imposibles donde no podemos jurarnos que todo saldrá bien. No obstante, ya nos prometimos buscarnos en la siguiente vida si fallo. Ese Dobe siempre tan optimista que raya en lo ridículo. Gracias, Naruto. Gracias a ti y a todos los que han creído en mí y apostado su vida por la mía voy a ir con todo. No contendré nada de mi poder. Ese demonio sabrá porque con un Uchiha no se juega._

―A la tierra tan firme símbolo de la rectitud, al agua tan cambiante símbolo de la flexibilidad, al aire tan indomable símbolo de la libertad, al fuego tan peligroso símbolo de poder y al rayo tan letal símbolo de la destrucción les pido prestado su poder ―recitó tal y como le enseñaron mientras daba un salto directo a la cabeza de Kyubi―. ¡Para que aquello que no pertenece a este mundo desaparezca! ―exclamó terminando el hechizo.

El circulo mágico alrededor del demonio brilló con una intensidad tal que logró cegar a Sasuke temporalmente. Aquella luz devoró al demonio zorro encerrándolo en una enorme esfera de color negro. Sus colores variaban entre el blanco y el negro, tal y como si estuvieran en una lucha por cuál de ellos iba a prevalecer. En ese punto Uchiha ya no tenía nada más que hacer. Sólo esperar a ver el resultado. Sin embargo, no tenía más magia y terminó desmayándose con la imagen de la cabeza del zorro saliendo de aquella esfera con un gesto de odio contra él.

CONTINUARÁ…..


	26. ¿Todo terminó?

Cap 26: ¿Todo terminó?

_Me siento bien y sumamente liviano. No tengo ninguna sensación de dolor o malestar, como si todos los pesares que venía cargando hasta el momento se esfumaran repentinamente. Quizás todo lo anterior no fue más que un sueño o mejor dicho pesadilla. Incontables muertes, batallas y mentiras. Pronto vendrá mi hermano Itachi a molestarme con que debo apurarme para no llegar tarde a la escuela. O tal vez sea mi madre, quien llegue, anunciando dulcemente que el desayuno está listo. Mi padre estará ya sentado en la mesa con su periódico en mano. Y cuando estemos desayunando juntos les contaré sobre este loco sueño en el cual soy un mago poderoso. Alguien con un destino trazado desde hace mucho, pero contra el cual lucho desesperadamente. Mencionaría la existencia de una copia mía y llegaría mi novio para ir juntos a la escuela. Sí, todo hermoso y perfecto cuando abra los ojos._

―Oye, idiota reacciona ―ordenó una voz conocida por Sasuke―. Anda te estoy hablando a ti ―insistió mientras comenzaba a zarandearlo por los hombros―. Voy a ir a desvirgar a tu novio si no te levantas antes de que cuente…

―¡Aléjate del Dobe! ―reclamó abriendo los ojos de un sólo movimiento mientras se sentaba viendo a Charasuke delante suyo―. Te sellaré y tiraré tu carta en el rincón más húmedo y oscuro que encuentre ―amenazó Uchiha poniéndose de pie.

―Ya, ya ―pidió alzando las manos en signo de paz y de no querer problemas… por el momento al menos―. Yo no te robaría ese rubio con cara de idiota. No cuando mi tipo son kitsunes ariscos y gruñones ―afirmó con su mano en su propia barbilla.

―¿Dónde estamos? ―preguntó Sasuke mirando a su alrededor. Nuevamente era un espacio vacío, como una enorme habitación completamente blanca―. ¿Estamos muertos? ―cuestionó interesado antes de caer en cuenta que no había visto a su novio regresar―. Naruto, ¿dónde está? ¿Lo salvamos?

―No, chico―respondió la carta con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón―. No estás muerto y tu novio está a salvo. Escúchalo ―dijo alzando la cabeza hacia arriba.

El card captor no entendía qué estaba queriendo decirle. En el “techo”, si es que existía uno, todo era blanco también. La nada misma. Era como una poderosa luz cegándolo, pero si ponía atención podía oír algo lejano. Una especie de murmullo con las sílabas sueltas de su nombre. Podía reconocer, no sin mucha dificultad, la voz de Naruto. Sonaba entrecortado como si llorara o estuviera con dificultad para respirar. Mientras más atención le ponía más fácil era entenderle. Al darse la vuelta para comentárselo a Charasuke, lo vio rodeado de oscuridad. Esa habitación antes impoluta ahora estaba dividido en una zona luminosa y una obscura. Estaban divididos en un cuarto cuyas mitades eran como el día y la noche. Uchiha se alejó del sitio donde oía a su pareja y extendió su mano hacia su copia para atraerlo hacia el lado suyo.

―No ―rechazó Charasuke dándole un manotazo al otro evitando que lo tocara―. Aquí es donde debo estar. Tú por otra parte debes darte prisa y correr hacia tu rubio.

―¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hay sombras aquí? ―interrogó enojado viendo esa zona―. Se supone que las destruimos todas.

―Esto es mío ―aclaró señalando a su alrededor―. Te dije que cuando exorcizáramos a Kyubi iba a dejar tu cuerpo y llevarme todas las impurezas.

―Morirás ―susurró con un timbre de voz decepcionado.

―Es lo que más deseo hacer desde hace muchos siglos ―dijo con una gran sonrisa.

―No hay necesidad de que te vayas ―comentó Sasuke algo inseguro en sus palabras―. Podrías quedarte junto a las demás cartas. Todas ellas te adoran y eres útil.

―Vaya motivo más interesado para pedirme que me quede ―molestó Charasuke haciendo poner nervioso al otro, mas no lo dejó terminar de armar una nueva excusa—. Usa esta batalla para recordarte lo que eres capaz de lograr. Conseguiste exorcizar una deidad —celebró Charasuke con entusiasmo—. Sólo no permitas que se te suba a la cabeza. Como dicen "mientras más grandes, más duele la caída".

—Tú... —habló el card captor alzando su mano como si fuera capaz de detenerlo con eso.

—Al fin soy libre —dijo la carta espejo con una sonrisa que el mago nunca le había visto—. Vuelve con tu noviecito —comentó mientras le hacía el gesto de la paz y guiñaba un ojo.

—¡Espera! —pidió Sasuke intentando correr hacia el otro.

Sin embargo, Charasuke se dio la vuelta con gran velocidad y le dio una patada en el vientre. El card captor tosió con fuerza y se sintió volar lejos del otro. Literalmente, lo mandó fuera de su propia mente haciéndolo despertar. Al abrir los ojos sintió humedad en su rostro. Se tocó con sus dedos notando pequeñas gotitas y algo... ¿pegajoso?

—¡Estás vivo, Teme! —gritó Naruto con su apariencia humana normal abrazándolo con fuerza.

—¡Ya, detente! —ordenó usando sus manos para poner distancia entre ellos—. ¡Me llenas de lágrimas y mocos! Es asqueroso.

Sus ojos negros observaron con detenimiento la zona circundante. El cielo completamente despejado hacía que los rayos del sol lo obligaran a cerrar los ojos por su intensidad. El aire que se respiraba era más puro y el viento parecía susurrarle palabras de agradecimiento. Todo ese sitio había recuperado su belleza perdida. Sin el demonio allí contaminando con su poder, todo volvía a su curso natural. Sasuke se puso de pie con dificultad siendo ayudado por su novio. Estaban bastante agotados, pero tenían que encontrar a Sai. No habían olvidado que Gaara estaba indefenso y que aquel traidor podría hacerle algo. Con sumo esfuerzo intentaron invocar magia, fallando una y otra vez. Con mucha vergüenza se vieron en la necesidad de recurrir a los transportes convencionales. Era una situación de emergencia y aun así tuvieron que viajar nuevamente en tren. Sólo rogaban que Gaara estuviera bien. No se perdonarían si no llegaban a tiempo.

Tuvieron un largo viaje en tren que duró horas. Tiempo que aprovecharon para comer algo y descansar un poco. Era tiempo valioso que usaron para sanarse las heridas de mayor gravedad y a la vez acumular reservas. Si se desataba alguna batalla contra Sai, sería mejor estar preparados para usar el máximo de sus habilidades. Estaban tan tensos que ni siquiera eran capaces de emitir palabras o entablar una conversación que no estuviera enfocada en lo estrictamente necesario. Dejaban saber sus ideas o sus planes en diferentes escenarios posibles. Desde uno en el que encontraban a Gaara muerto hasta uno donde tuvieran que ponerlo a salvo. Dormitaron brevemente mientras viajaban en el tren tomando turnos sólo por si algo los estaba siguiendo. Si bien tenían entendida la desaparición de las sombras, con aquel idiota de falsa sonrisa suelto, era mejor no arriesgarse. Ya anteriormente había invadido sus sueños y ellos estuvieron completamente indefensos.

―¿Estás preparado para enfrentarte a tu mago? ―preguntó Sasuke mientras captaba la atención del rubio, quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

―¿No me ibas a dejar dormir ttebayo? ―cuestionó Uzumaki abriendo los párpados mostrando una mirada seria y fría.

―No lo estabas haciendo ―señaló el card captor con un atisbo de preocupación imposible de ocultar.

―No voy a volver a bajar la guardia con él ―prometió recordando con rabia lo sucedido en el templo―. No con el responsable de que mi madre me convirtiera en guardián.

―Naruto… ―susurró el moreno sin saber que palabras serían adecuadas.

―¡Ese maldito estuvo burlándose de mí! ―exclamó con rabia mientras se sujetaba ambos lados de la cabeza como si estuviera a punto de partirse―. Mi padre se convirtió en un guardián corrupto para evitar que yo me hiciera guardián. Y Sai… ―respiró agitado como un animal rabioso―. ¡Él convenció a mi madre de morir! ¡Arruinó todo por lo que mis padres trabajaron! ―gritó con lágrimas contenidas en los ojos―. Y casi te mata a ti también ―confesó mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

El mago oyó atentamente todos los reclamos del otro. Entendió que seguramente Sai no tuvo más necesidad de ocultar detalles de su plan para ellos dos y se tomó el tiempo de explicarlos. “ _Como un villano cliché soltando su monologo para el héroe”._ Pensó Uchiha viendo al joven de ojos claros saltar en su dirección obligándolo a atraparlo entre sus brazos. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a esquivarlo y tampoco necesitaba hacerlo. Lo que más necesitaba su pareja era calidez y confort. Por ello, lo recibió gustoso y lo acunó en su pecho dejándolo llorar mientras los primeros rayos del Sol iban asomándose por el horizonte.

Sin darse cuenta ambos terminaron quedándose dormidos, superados por el cansancio. Era tal el desgaste que sus cuerpos reclamaron el descanso que intentaban negar con su consciencia. Para cuando despertaron el tren había llegado a la última estación. Maldijeron no haber tomado un tren bala que fuera directo hacia su destino. De esa manera no habrían corrido el riesgo de terminar en la estación equivocada. Todo por querer sacar un boleto cuanto antes ni siquiera repararon en lo que sería realmente útil para ellos. Lo único rescatable fue darse cuenta que el sueño reparador que tuvieron sirvió para reponer su magia. Así que en cuanto se alejaron de la vista de posibles curiosos cambiaron sus apariencias. Naruto se convirtió en guardián y Uchiha llamó a Vuelo para ir a toda prisa. No tardaron en arribar al hospital. Específicamente entraron por la ventana de la habitación de Gaara.

―Bienvenidos ―saludó el pelirrojo con una mueca extraña. Difícil de percibir, ya que no levantó la cabeza para mirarlos.

―¡Apártate de ese traidor! ―ordenó Uzumaki gruñendo mientras se acercaba a sujetar al moreno.

Sai estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama del pelirrojo. Tenía el cuerpo levemente inclinado hacia adelante y los ojos cerrados. Parecía dormir y eso los extrañó. Siendo un mago era seguro que sintió la presencia de ellos llegando. Una trampa, sí, eso tenía que ser. No podía ser otra cosa. Con el báculo en mano, Sasuke dio pasos firmes en su dirección. Sin embargo, el guardián de cabellos rojos alzó la cabeza y colocó sus manos alrededor del otro para protegerlo con su cuerpo si hacía falta. Detuvo el avanzar de los otros dos y se negó tercamente a permitir que lo separaran de Sai.

―Se fue, ¿entienden? ―cuestionó el joven de ojos verdes con un atisbo de tristeza muy notorio en él.

―¿De qué estás hablando, Gaara? ―interrogó el blondo mirándolo como si hubiera perdido la cabeza―. Lo tienes delante de ti ttebayo.

―Tan lento como siempre ―suspiró el otro guardián―. Sai ya me contó todo. Lo que les hizo, lo que planeó y sobre todo me reveló la verdad sobre mí mismo.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ―preguntó Uchiha preocupado por las posibles mentiras o manipulaciones de aquel ser.

―Me dijo sobre él y sobre Charasuke. Tú ya sabes la verdad sobre ellos dos he de suponer ―comentó el pelirrojo recibiendo un leve asentimiento por parte del card captor―. Al igual que esa carta, Sai no tiene una forma física propia. Usó el cuerpo de varias personas para manipularnos a todos ―relató con cierta rabia―. Él habló con mi madre cuando nací. Es la razón de que ella muriera para convertirme en tu guardián.

Aquella información hizo a Naruto abrir los ojos con sorpresa, mas pronto pasó de la estupefacción a la ira. Así que no sólo había sido él, sino también su padre y hasta Gaara. Todos fueron simples fichas en aquel juego enfermizo de la carta y aquella falsa reencarnación de Clown. Se sintió estúpido, engañado y por sobre todo muy herido. Sai había sido para él un amigo cercano, quien estuvo a su lado cuando perdió a su madre y le dio apoyo. Lo había acompañado y ayudado a reunirse nuevamente con Sasuke luego de tantos años. Todo para sus propios objetivos. ¿Alguna vez lo vio como un amigo o sólo era otra pieza en su ajedrez? Pensar en ello sólo lo hacía rabiar cada vez más y desear golpearlo. Aunque si hacia memoria de lo relatado por Gaara, éste no habría sobrevivido de no ser por Sai. Estaba metido en una encrucijada, ¿valió la pena vivir para convertirse en un guardián? Sólo el pelirrojo era capaz de responder esa pregunta y probablemente no se la contaría a él.

―Eso significa que abandonó el cuerpo de este chico ―comentó Sasuke señalando al pálido joven dormido en la cama.

―Sí, el alma de quien nosotros conocimos se fue ―respondió con melancolía―. No sé cómo será este chico que le sirvió de contenedor.

Para Uchiha no era complicado entender la situación. Él la vivió recientemente con la carta. De estar en lo correcto, otra alma era dueña de ese cuerpo y seguramente sabría de ellos. Cuando Espejo estuvo usando su cuerpo, era consciente de sus acciones. Incapaz de intervenir directamente, pero sí lo suficientemente atento. Se preguntaba si ese chico vivió algo similar, ¿le habría pedido permiso para usarlo o lo habría forzado? Mientras el card captor y el blondo seguían perdidos en sus pensamientos acerca de lo oído, Gaara rememoraba las últimas palabras de aquel idiota de falsa sonrisa cuando lo despertó.

_No sabía dónde estaba. Era una especie de campo de flores completamente colorido. El viento soplaba suavemente moviendo los pétalos de colores. Caminó sin rumbo algún tiempo antes de toparse con un lago en el centro de aquel sitio. Se sentó a la orilla viendo la arena bordeando el agua y comenzó a armar un castillo de arena. ¿Para qué? No sabía, pero era divertido para él. De niño tenía malos recuerdos con la arena. En aquel sitio vacío nadie lo molestaba y podía hacer lo que quisiera sin ser juzgado. Sin embargo, también extrañaba los escándalos de Naruto y Sasuke. De estar junto a él estarían peleando por quien hacía mejor unos castillos de arena. Hasta echaba en menos los comentarios pervertidos de Sai. El silencio se sentía enloquecedor. Estar aislado de todos hacía más acentuados sus pensamientos sobre la soledad. No le agradaba eso._

_―¿Así que me extrañabas? ―preguntó Sai apareciéndose a sus espaldas―. No esperaba oír eso de ti, mi lindo mapache._

_―¿Qué haces aquí? ―interrogó el joven de ojos claros mirándolo fijamente._

_―¿Al menos sabes donde es aquí? ―respondió con otra pregunta mientras se acercaba caminando hacia él._

_―La verdad es que no ―confesó con sinceridad flexionando las piernas para abrazarlas y apoyar su cabeza en sus rodillas._

_―¿Tienes tiempo para una pequeña historia? ―preguntó repentinamente Sai acomodándose a su lado mirando hacia el agua._

_―Ni que tuviera otra opción ―contestó sabiendo que no había una salida a simple vista._

_El joven comenzó revelándole que él no era una reencarnación de Clown, sólo un deseo. Una entidad idéntica a las sombras. Intangible y dependiente de una forma de vida que prestara su cuerpo para su causa, fuera voluntario o no. De hecho, el cuerpo que estaba ocupando era uno al cual se unió aprovechando la amistad que tenía con su objetivo: Naruto. Le facilitó mucho tener acceso a su madre para convencerla de convertirlo en guardián. También le hizo saber sus verdaderos planes y cómo obligó a Naruto y Sasuke a prestarse para la resurrección de Menma y Charasuke. El pelirrojo e enojó. Mentiría si dijera que se lo tomó bien. Aquel bastardo había asesinado a su madre, le impuso un destino aún más cruel que la muerte y los traicionó. A ellos, que creían que eran buenos amigos y le dieron su confianza._

_―Sasuke y Naruto, ¿están vivos? ―preguntó el pelirrojo luego de golpear a Sai y tenerlo bajo su cuerpo._

_―Ni siquiera yo lo sé ―respondió el azabache con una falsa sonrisa―. Yo sólo impulsé a Charasuke a liberar al Kyubi. Lo demás depende de ellos, pueden romper el ciclo, quedar atrapados en él o quien sabe ―explicó de manera calmada._

_―¿Viniste a matarme? ―interrogó Gaara intentando deducir las intenciones del otro. Si ya había cumplido su rol como peón de su juego, lo lógico era desecharlo por la inutilidad que tenía._

_―Vine a compensarte ―confesó soltando un largo suspiro―. Arruiné tu vida y vine a devolvértela ―dijo mientras lo sujetaba del cuello de la ropa para atraerlo hacia él para darle un beso en los labios._

_El guardián intentó separarse nada más sentirlo. Estaba furioso, más que antes incluso. Se sentía como una especie de esclavo. Tras años de servir a su causa de forma obligada y sin su conocimiento, ahora venía a decirle que le compensaría. ¿Qué era para el otro? ¿Un perro al que tras unos pocos trucos bien realizados se le premiaba con un poco de comida? Sintió algo fluyendo en su interior y poco a poco comenzó a cerrar los ojos. Lo último que escuchó fue un “adiós” de parte de Sai. Volvió a abrir los ojos encontrándose en la cama de un hospital con el moreno dormido a su lado. Al tocarlo, no sintió su presencia mágica, pero sí su respiración. Eso quería decir sin duda alguna que el Sai que conoció había abandonado ese mundo. Cumplió su misión y no había razón para permanecer en el mismo. Ni siquiera por él._

―¿Qué harás? ―cuestionó Uchiha rompiendo el silencio.

―Yo me haré cargo de este “Sai” ―propuso con una pequeña mueca que parecía una sonrisa mal disimulada.

―¿Estás seguro? ―intervino Naruto viendo extraña aquella petición―. Él es quien…

―Lo sé ―interrumpió sabiendo el posible discurso que le daría―, pero quiero conocer al verdadero Sai.

Tras aquellas palabras ambos jóvenes abandonaron el hospital para regresar a sus respectivas casas. Tenían mucho en que pensar y sus cabezas querían explotar. Empero, primero querían dormir. Dejarse llevar por la pereza y ya luego verían qué sería de sus vidas tras haber finalizado su misión. Nunca se habían planteado qué harían tras recolectar todas las cartas o asesinar a Itachi. El mago maldijo tener que darle la razón a Gaara. Él siempre le había dicho que había más vida que sólo la venganza, mas tercamente se negó a oírlo. Y ahora se sentía abrumado por la incertidumbre. ¿Qué sería de todos ellos? Gaara, Sai y Naruto estaban con él para atrapar esas cartas. ¿Dejarían de verse o salir juntos? “ _No, espera. El Dobe es mi novio. Tiene que verme ese idiota”_. Pensó dándose consuelo de que al menos el rubio tenía otro motivo para seguir a su lado. Mas, seguía dándole vueltas al asunto. Por culpa de las sombras, Sai, Itachi y todos los demás, sus salidas se habían limitado a ser; entrenar, besarse, hablar, agarrarse las manos, ir a misiones suicidas y volver a besarse.

―Lo tengo decidido, ¡tendremos una cita normal! ―exclamó con su rostro contra la almohada antes de quedarse dormido.

Pese a sus palabras Sasuke estuvo muy ocupado como para pensar en salir con su novio. Su amigo pelirrojo seguía internado en el hospital en observación y Sai estaba bajo vigilancia. Aseguró saber acerca de las acciones de aquel ente que tomó su cuerpo, pero esas palabras podrían ser otra mentira de parte de Sai. Le dio el beneficio de la duda sabiendo risible su historia, mas no bajaría la guardia tan fácilmente. Cuando finalmente le dieron de alta al guardián de cabellos rojizos, éste pidió un tiempo a solas. Seguramente deseaba reacomodar su vida, sus objetivos y propósitos a futuro. Además él parecía ser el más interesado en vigilar a Sai y averiguar si su historia era verídica o no. Si Gaara se haría cargo del chico de falsa sonrisa tanto mejor. Eso les daba a Naruto y Sasuke la oportunidad de tener una cita. Quedaron el fin de semana para reunirse en la estación del tren y decidir dónde ir.

―Lo siento, yo… ―se disculpó Uzumaki viendo a su novio esperándolo con mala cara.

―Llegas muy tarde, Dobe ―reclamó el otro comenzando a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos―. Muévete, vamos retrasados ―ordenó esperando que lo siguiera.

―Ya me disculpé, Teme. ¿No deberías decir algo como “ _no llevo mucho esperando, tontito_ ”? ―imitó la voz de una chica de esas historias románticas mientras caminaba a su lado.

―Me da escalofríos de sólo oírte ―comentó Uchiha mientras sacaba de su bolsillo unos boletos―. Ten, esta es tu parte ―dijo dándole los pedazos de papel.

―¿Mi qué? ―preguntó sin entender hasta que los leyó notando que eran cupones de descuento en ramen Ichiraku―. ¡Woow! ¿De dónde los conseguiste? ―cuestionó con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad.

―Los junté con algo de ayuda ―respondió con una sonrisa medio de lado.

―Usaste magia, ¿cierto? ―cuestionó con una sonrisa zorruna―. Anda, dime, usaste tus cartas para conseguirlas ttebayo.

―Silencio ―bufó dándose la vuelta nuevamente―. Al menos agradece de que traje algo para ti antes de darte una paliza en los juegos a los que iremos y hacerte rabiar, perdedor ―afirmó con arrogancia.

―¿Una paliza? ―preguntó frunciendo el ceño―. Quisieras, Sasuke Teme. Yo voy a ganar más premios que tú y luego te los regalaré ttebayo ―aseguró con el puño en alto.

―Eso no pasará, Usuratonkachi ―refutó el moreno mientras lo miraba con desafío―. Yo ganaré tantos premios que no podrás cargarlos todos.

―¿Así que ese es tu malvado plan? ―preguntó con exagerado dramatismo―. ¿Me harás tantos regalos que no pueda tener las manos libres ni un momento? Tú estarás peor que yo.

―No con tus pésimas habilidades ―comentó alzando los hombros.

―¿Quieres ver, bastardo presumido?

―Cuando estés listo, estúpido fracasado.

Ambos pasaron de caminar a correr en una competencia implícita para ver quien llegaba al primer juego. Uzumaki recordó con claridad que él mismo había propuesto ir a un pequeño festival. Allí era donde regularmente iban las parejas en sus primeras citas, según Sai y sus libros. Así que le pareció una buena idea para tener al fin una actividad en pareja que no incluyera magia o peleas. Aunque no se esperaba que Uchiha comenzara a pelear de la nada por los premios. Le restó importancia porque eso lo hacía mejor para ambos. Más natural. No se podía imaginar a sí mismo diciéndole al otro _“mi lindo y tierno Sasu-chan”_. Se le revolvía el estómago de imaginarlo y si llegaba a oír un “ _Naru-kun o amorcito”_ de parte del siempre serio Uchiha, sentiría miedo. De hecho, imaginarlo le estaba dando escalofríos. Sacudió su cabeza y notó que llegaron al primer puesto para jugar. No era complicado. Era un simple juego de arrojar unos aros a unas botellas y el que embocaba se llevaba juguetes.

―Gané ―aseguró el joven de ojos negros.

―¡Estás idiota! Yo llegué primero ―reclamó frunciendo el ceño.

Así estuvieron el resto de su cita. Era difícil para quienes los veían discernir si eran pareja o muy buenos amigos. A veces se los veía insultándose mientras se desafiaban en los juegos. Y al tener los premios en mano pasaban a darse un beso corto o tomarse de las manos. Sí, en esos momentos no podían decir que eran amigos, pero ¿y el resto del tiempo en el cual se insultaban a todo pulmón? Las personas rápidamente los ignoraban, su atención en ellos duraba unos minutos a causa de sus gritos, mas en general no causaban algún problema como para pedir que se los echara. Naruto y Sasuke la habían pasado realmente bien, pero los incomodaba un poco no haber encajado en lo esperado para una pareja. Tenían sus dudas de si su relación realmente había cambiado en algo, ¿había alguna diferencia entre su amistad y su noviazgo?

―¿Qué tal la pasaste, Teme? ―preguntó el rubio mientras iban caminando a la casa del azabache.

―Bien ―dijo con simpleza y al ver al otro bajar la mirada agregó―. Me divertí aplastándote ―molestó mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el hombro con el puño―. Oye, ¿te sucede algo? Te ves decaído ―señaló al no recibir un golpe o grito en respuesta.

―Es que… quisiera preguntarte algo, pero no sé si te enojaras ―confesó Uzumaki con una mano sujetándose el brazo.

―Pregunta ―concedió el mago sin hacerse demasiado problema―. Si no me dices no sé qué te sucede. No soy adivino, mago sí, adivino no ―aclaró.

―Sólo promete no matarme ―pidió mientras tomaba aire esperando la respuesta del otro.

―No creo que pueda ser tan malo para pedir eso.

―¡Promételo, bastardo!

―Está bien, está bien ―dijo soltando un suspiro―. Tú pregunta, no me enojaré.

―Bien ―dijo el blondo tomándose su tiempo para explicarse sin enojar al otro―. ¿Alguna vez te has masturbado pensando en mí? ―soltó recibiendo sólo silencio. Abrió los ojos para asegurarse de que su novio seguía ahí y lo vio sacar su llave.

―Llave que guardas los poderes…

―No, no ―negó Naruto saltando encima del otro para tumbarlo en el suelo y no permitirle alcanzar la llave o sus cartas―. ¿Y qué se supone que haces llevando eso a nuestra cita?

―Era por si ocurría una emergencia ―respondió el card captor mientras forcejeaba por recuperarlas―. Y este es uno de esos momentos.

―Prometiste no enojarte ―le recordó el joven de ojos azules antes de quitarle todo lo que fuera peligroso para su persona―. Sólo lo pregunto porque tengo dudas sobre lo nuestro.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ―cuestionó poniendo más atención antes de ponerse de pie―. Vayamos a mi casa y me dices eso que te molesta.

―¿Por qué no puedo decírtelo ahora?

―¿Quieres más público? ―interrogó Uchiha señalando a los vecinos y transeúntes casuales que se detuvieron a ver el espectáculo que estaban montando ellos dos.

―Ohh ―exclamó sonrojado mientras se rascaba la nuca e iba rápidamente junto a su pareja.

El trayecto hasta la casa de Sasuke se realizó en silencio. Cada uno ocupado en sus propios pensamientos sin saber muy bien qué iban a decir al llegar. Ralentizaron sus pasos queriendo darse más tiempo. Más faltaba tan poco para llegar a su destino que no sirvió de mucho. Entraron sin mucha ceremonia a la casa y fueron directamente a la habitación del dueño de casa. Se sentaron en la cama uno al lado del otro sin mirarse. Siendo el que propuso la idea, el blondo se dio ánimo para hablar. Primeramente necesitaba explicar qué era lo que quiso averiguar con aquella pregunta. Tomó aire y juntando sus manos como si estuviera orando, finalmente soltó su problema.

―Lo siento por preguntarte algo así de repente ―dijo sabiendo sus prioridades, pero manteniendo la mirada en sus propias manos―. Es sólo que me estuve preguntando por qué no nos parecemos a otras parejas.

―¿Quieres decir con palabras cursis y eso? ―interrogó Sasuke visiblemente más calmado que antes―. Nosotros nos besamos y nos damos de la mano igual que los demás.

―Sí, eso lo sé ―secundó asintiendo levemente con la cabeza antes de mirarlo de reojo―. Es sólo que… bueno. Siempre que estamos juntos la pasamos muy bien; entrenamos, competimos y nos divertimos mucho, pero no hacemos nada que no hiciéramos antes. Entonces comencé a preguntarme, ¿si estamos enamorados no deberíamos estar como Sai?

―¿Metiéndonos mano y fantaseando con sexo día y noche? ―cuestionó arqueando una ceja.

―No ese nivel de ninfomanía, pero sí un poco ―expresó sonrojado―. Sólo quiero saber si… te gusto de esa manera también ―susurró con las mejillas ardiendo.

Sus ojos negros lo miraron largamente eligiendo con cuidado las palabras que usaría. Debería ser sencillo decirle la verdad. Mas él no era como aquel idiota de falsa sonrisa. No se visualizaba a sí mismo tocando a Naruto a cada rato, de sorpresa y generalmente sin consentimiento como hacía Sai con el pelirrojo. Le gustaba llevar las cosas como amigos. Es decir, salir juntos a divertirse, reír y perder el tiempo. No quería una relación basada sólo en meterse mano, quería compartir todo lo demás. Cosa que ya hacían, pero si para su novio no era suficiente para saberse amado, tenía que hacerle llegar el mensaje. Sujetó la mano del otro con tranquilidad y le regaló una corta sonrisa.

―No quiero que lo nuestro sea sólo sexo, ¿sí? ―preguntó el azabache tocando la mejilla del otro―. Me gusta estar contigo. Alguien con quien ir a la cama se encuentra con facilidad, pero alguien con quien poder ir a los juegos, pelear contra cartas enloquecidas o confiar la vida sin siquiera dudar, es… único. Ese es el tipo de sentimiento que tengo por ti.

―¡Yo también! ―exclamó de inmediato Uzumaki creyéndose malinterpretado―. No quiero sólo acostarme contigo. Yo realmente te amo y no sé qué haría si te perdiera ttebayo.

―Aun así podemos probar… ya sabes ―sugirió recordando lo que le dijo aquella torpe carta―. Aunque probablemente ya no podré hacer algunos hechizos con mi sangre.

―¿Quieres seguir virgen por la magia? ―interrogó Naruto recordando que la pureza de su mago era importante en ciertos encantamientos―. Yo… lo siento. Si quieres conservar el poder de tu sangre yo puedo seguir con sólo besos y abrazos.

―No te preocupes ―tranquilizó el azabache dándole un beso en los labios. Largo y de lentos movimientos haciéndose sentir por el otro―. Tampoco es que desee morir virgen y perder contra esa copia.

Pese a la broma del joven de ojos oscuros, Naruto no tuvo muchas intenciones de detenerse a pensar. Sus sueños de devorar a Sasuke antes tenebrosos y repletos de sangre, desde algún tiempo se habían tornado perversos en otro sentido. Seguía devorando a su novio, sí. Mas a veces cuando necesitaba duchas de agua helada para calmar sus erecciones mañaneras comenzaba a extrañar despertar asustado y húmedo de sudor y no de orgasmos que ni siquiera obtenía voluntariamente. Maldijo también a su vida anterior. Agradeció compartir sus recuerdos sobre lo valioso que era Sasuke desde la vida anterior, pero maldijo que la imagen de Charasuke entregándose a Menma fuera tan vivida que terminaba viéndose en esa situación con su pareja. Se preguntaba en ocasiones ¿Sasuke también lo había vivido? Y si era afirmativo, el maldito bastardo pudo compartir un poco de esa información.

Uchiha tenía sus propios debates internos. Claro que le interesaba llegar a más con su pareja. Ahora que no tenía que estar pensando constantemente en sus deberes podía tomarse más tiempo para apreciar los pequeños detalles. Entre los cuales estaba percatarse de lo atractivo que era Naruto. Sin sus homicidas pensamientos descubrió que tenía lívido. Mal momento de recordarse que siempre rechazó las conversaciones de índole sexual sugeridas por la versión pervertida y manipuladora de Sai. El nuevo y desmemoriado chico de falsa sonrisa era recatado y dedicado al arte y la pintura. Por momentos deseaba verlo como era antes: un depravado fetichista. Actualmente era tan recatado que se sonrojaba incluso cuando Gaara le tocaba la mano. Nunca en su vida pensó que podría necesitar con quien conversar acerca de sexo entre hombres.

―¿Quieres hacerlo? ―preguntó Uzumaki cuando dejaron de besarse. Tenía a su novio bajo su cuerpo recostado en la cama y moría por continuar―. Sería mi primera vez, pero haría lo mejor posible ttebayo ―prometió apenado sin saber qué se dice cuando vas a tener relaciones por primera vez con quien, hasta hace no tanto tiempo, era su compañero y mejor amigo.

―Sí, quiero, Usuratonkachi ―respondió sin dudas el azabache mientras sus manos iban abriéndose paso lentamente entre la ropa del otro.

Ambos tenían las manos sudorosas de los nervios e intentaban camuflarlo pasándolas por la ropa contraria o las sabanas. Naruto tenía en claro que posiblemente se ganaría una buena reprimenda cuando su novio notara esa suciedad al día siguiente. Mejor aprovechar que estaba lo suficientemente excitado como para no hacerle ese tipo de reclamos. Se desnudaron lentamente mientras acariciaban al otro. Titubeantes avanzaban dándose confianza en tocar el cuerpo ajeno. Los besos servían para silenciar dudas o preguntas que quisieran surgir y hacerlos retroceder. Pues encontrándose desnudos totalmente frente al otro, había un leve impulso de cubrirse y de ocultarse. El rubio tomó iniciativa en ello y se acercó a abrazar a su pareja. Por unos momentos Uchiha sólo sentía el latido del corazón del otro y su cálida piel contrastando con la blanca y fría suya. La húmeda respiración de Uzumaki llegaba a su rostro calentándolo levemente la encontraba extrañamente relajante.

―¿Sabes? Incluso estando así me siento en el cielo ―confesó con su mentón apoyado en el cuero cabelludo oscuro evitando ser observado―. Te amo tanto que siento mi corazón explotar cada vez que me sonríes ttebayo.

―Eres tan cursi que me están dando ganas de golpearte ―comentó Uchiha soltando una breve risita baja mientras alzaba la cabeza para ver al otro―. Y aun así me haces sentir el idiota más grande y afortunado del mundo ―finalizó dándole un beso en los labios.

Retomaron las caricias tímidas, pero firmes. Sólo buscando aprender cuales sitios eran eróticos para el otro. Los dedos de Sasuke se dedicaban a pasearse por los hombros del otro. Recorrían su cuello delineándolo mientras producían una sensación de escalofríos. Era casi como una cosquilla, pero más profundo, algo que hacía al rubio estremecerse. Él, de manera más audaz, llevó sus manos a las piernas blancas de su pareja. Las recorría divertido de verlo contraerlas en un acto reflejo. No acostumbrado a ello. Mas, aquel rosado color tiñendo las mejillas de su pareja le indicaban donde le gustaba más sentirlo. Encontró curioso como soltaba leves gemidos si pellizcaba los muslos en la zona cercana a la ingle. _“Algo masoquista y yo que pensé que él era el sádico en nuestra relación”._ Pensó con gracia, no queriendo compartir su broma interna para no terminar golpeado por idiota.

―Tengo vaselina en el cajón y no preguntes por qué. Mis cartas tampoco están lejos por sí necesito castigarte ―advirtió con una mirada que no le dejaba ni hacer un pequeño chiste al respecto.

―Leí que eso era un mito ―bufó disconforme mientras se acercaba al cajón a buscarla―. Algunos hasta lo hacen escupiendo o qué sé yo.

―La vaselina existe, Dobe. Tenemos magia, peleamos con demonios y existen magos, brujas y sacerdotisas. Dime que es broma que no crees en la vaselina ―pidió el otro rodando los ojos.

―Ya, ya es sólo que podrías ser alérgico, ¿y si te salen hemorroides? ―preguntó mientras untaba sus dedos con el contenido del frasquito y lo olisqueaba curioso―. Podría ser peligroso ―dijo abriéndole las piernas con cuidado observando los ojos del otro pidiendo permiso.

―Luego revisaremos bien que estupideces leíste, pero ni sé por qué te estoy dejando ser el que dirige esto si eres tan torpe ah ―gimió al sentir aquellos dedos tocando su entrada buscando introducirse―. Ni tú puedes equivocarte metiendo dedos ―bufó conteniéndose de cruzarse de brazos.

―Es mi destino supongo ―comentó el rubio haciendo un esfuerzo por no equivocarse. Sólo él podía tener complicaciones encontrando algo que tenía justo delante suyo―. Digo, Menma era quien estaba arriba la mayor parte del tiempo con Charasuke, ¿o no? ―cuestionó dedicándose a masajear aquella zona mientras con una mano estimulaba el pene de Uchiha.

―¿Te parece romántico hablar de ellos teniendo nuestra primera vez? ―interrogó mirando hacia la ventana notando la luna en lo alto del cielo―. Ellos no pudieron vivir muchas cosas que nosotros sí tendremos ―expresó con melancolía.

―Lo siento ―dijo Naruto deteniendo su trabajo manual, retirando sus dedos de la lubricada entrada del otro―. Me siento mal por no poder hacer nada por ellos, pese a todo lo que hicieron para que nosotros vivamos como lo hacemos ttebayo ―confesó con culpa mientras se acercaba al rostro ajeno y lo besaba repetidas veces.

―Quizás, pueda intentar algo ―contestó el otro rodeando la cintura de Uzumaki con sus piernas―. Investigaré y buscaré una forma segura de traerlos de regreso…

―¡No! ―negó de inmediato el blondo mirándolo con seriedad―. Ya viste lo que sucede cuando se intenta recuperar a alguien con magia. Sería peligroso para ti ―afirmó con sus manos sujetando las contrarias a cada lado de la cabeza azabache.

―Entonces deja de meter el tema y mejor mete otra cosa ―comentó con picardía queriendo dejar atrás ese sentimiento de culpa en su interior.

Sin perder el tiempo Naruto alineó su excitado y erecto miembro en el ano de su amante y lo penetró con cuidado. No quería pensar en sus vidas pasadas. Es sólo que venían a su mente recuerdos en forma de sueños. Momentos felices y tristes. Resonancias de una vida que le pertenecía y a la vez no. Sus sentimientos se intensificaban cada vez que sentía felicidad de estar al lado de Sasuke. Alejó aquellos pensamientos para concentrarse en lo que hacía. En el interior de su novio recibiéndolo. Sentía aquel calor envolviendo su miembro mientras se movía suavemente guiándose por los sonidos de los gemidos de su Teme. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el ritmo que sus caderas marcaban. Oía los gemidos ahogados del moreno tenuemente. Aparentemente los reprimía. Probablemente de la vergüenza. Mas, repentinamente aquellos sonidos bajos se convirtieron en gritos.

―¡Usuratonkachi! ―gritó furioso el card captor dándole un golpe en la cabeza al otro usando su mano―. Siento algo húmedo entre mis piernas y por tu bien más te vale que no sea mi sangre.

―No, qué va. Si te preparé perfectamente ―dijo con falsa confianza rogando internamente no haberlo lastimado o estaría muerto.

Al mirar hacia abajo notó algo bastante vergonzoso para él. Había tenido un orgasmo. Apenas si unos pocos movimientos habían bastado para llevarlo a la gloria. Sin embargo, Sasuke seguía excitado y ahora molesto por tener al otro ya “satisfecho”. Viendo que su miembro había tenido una eyaculación precoz se retiró con cuidado del interior del otro y terminó el “trabajo” usando sus manos. Después de todo era lo más sencillo. Masturbar a Sasuke no podía ser tan diferente a hacerlo a sí mismo. Así que entre las maldiciones de su novio por dejarlo a medias, lo hizo llegar a su orgasmo antes de abrazarlo. Murmuró múltiples disculpas que Uchiha luego de estar algo más calmado aceptó. Le correspondió el abrazo y le dio un beso en los labios prometiéndole que no estaba enojado realmente. Sólo eran sus nervios por una primera vez donde ninguno sabía exactamente qué hacer con el otro. Incluso se atrevían a decir que ni siquiera conocían bien su propio placer. Ya lo harían mejor otro día se dijeron a sí mismos antes de dormirse.

―¡Despierta! ―escucharon la voz de un niño y una pequeña mano tocando su mejilla―. ¡¡Despierta!! ―gritó con insistencia antes de sentir agua en sus rostros.

Naruto y Sasuke abrieron de inmediato los ojos cubriéndose su desnudez con las sábanas. Delante de ellos, es decir sobre la cama habían dos niños de unos tres o cinco años. Mucho más que eso no podían tener. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello rubio y parecía una réplica de Naruto. El otro era como una versión miniatura de Sasuke. ¿De dónde habían salido esos dos pequeños? No parecían sobrepasar la edad que mentalmente les dieron. Y del shock de tener a esos dos ahí no podían siquiera decir una oración coherente. Les parecía increíble lo que veían y se preguntaban si no estaban alucinando.

―¿Quiénes son ustedes? ―interrogó Uchiha reponiéndose mientras sujetaba la llave de su báculo listo para pelear si fuera necesario.

―¡Somos sus hijos! ―respondieron al mismo tiempo con una gran sonrisa.

―¡Soy muy joven para ser padre! ―gritó Uzumaki sujetándose la cabeza mientras se ponía pálido―. Esto es imposible, mi primera vez fue anoche y salió mal.

―No tanto ―contestó el moreno más pequeño―. Pese a que tuvieran una noche de sexo malo, express y con una eyaculación precoz pudieron hacernos a nosotros, kitsune-chan ―comentó guiñándole el ojo.

―¡Charasuke! ―exclamó el mago de los ojos negros al reconocer aquel mote y esa actitud pícara y sin vergüenza.

―¡Bingo! ―celebró juntando sus pequeñas manos―. Tardaron en darse cuenta que somos cartas. ¿Qué clase de guardián eres? ―preguntó Charasuke con una sonrisa burlona.

―Una decepción ―aportó Menma mirándolo con seriedad teniendo sus brazos cruzados.

―Como sea ―habló Charasuke acercándose gateando hasta Sasuke para jalarle el cabello. Aunque tenía dificultad para alcanzarlo con su tamaño―. ¿Se puede saber qué demonios nos hiciste? ―interrogó con sus ojos tornándose carmesí brevemente.

―No sé de qué me hablas ―respondió el mayor moviendo la cabeza evitando con facilidad ser capturado por aquella pequeña mano―. Yo no los llamé ―respondió.

―Lo hicieron ―corrigió el menor con los ojos algo llorosos por no alcanzar su cabello―. ¿No aprendiste nada acaso? No tengo idea de qué te enseñé, pero sé que tenía que ver con esto ―expresó con sus labios temblando levemente.

―No entiendo ―intervino Naruto mientras acariciaba el cabello de Menma recibiendo gruñidos de su parte haciéndolo sonreír de ternura.

―Nuestros recuerdos son confusos ―dijo Menma mostrándose frustrado―. Sabemos nuestros nombres, que compartimos la mitad de nuestras almas con ustedes. Somos cartas Clown, pero nuestras vidas pasadas, esas que nos unen a ustedes no las recordamos ―explicó mientras se acercaba a Charasuke y le sujetaba la ropa por la espalda llamando su atención.

Aquello dejó sin palabras al card captor. Sí había aprendido algo de las memorias de Clown era que sus deseos, aun los inconscientes cobraban forma. De forma demasiado cercana a lo literal, parió dos cartas tras una noche de tener relaciones sexuales. Y ni siquiera fue del todo satisfactorio. “ _Tendré que comprar condones mágicos o lo que sea que evite que cree cartas. Aunque seguramente tendré en abstinencia al Dobe hasta que sepamos bien lo que haremos”._ De un momento a otro vio al rubio abrazando a ambas cartas. Él no parecía para nada molesto con lo sucedido. Frunció el ceño con descontento. Al menos debería estar preocupado de que no tuvieran sus recuerdos. A pesar de su dulce apariencia temía a lo que podría suceder si recuperaban por completo sus recuerdos. Si volvían a ser aquellos entes dominados por la oscuridad. Aunque también no podía evitar pensar en que sería una buena forma de agradecer su ayuda permitirles quedarse y dejarlos vivir así sea como cartas.

―¡Sasuke! ―gritó repentinamente el blondo―. Te prometo ser un hombre responsable y criar a nuestros hijos a tu lado.

―¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Son cartas! ―le recordó viéndolo como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

―No dejan de ser nuestros hijos ttebayo ―reclamó con seriedad Uzumaki―. Hicimos el amor sin protección, ¿qué esperabas que pasara? Ahora tenemos dos pequeños que cuidar.

―Ellos son novios, decir que son nuestros hijos es como si dos hermanos fueran amantes ―afirmó rodando los ojos.

La discusión continuo un largo rato acerca de las nuevas cartas. De hecho ni siquiera tenían un nombre aun. Y a diferencia de las cartas Clown ellos tenían sellos y formas diferentes. En ese momento al último Uchiha le llegó el pensamiento de que quizás podría crear su propio mazo, intencionalmente o no. Eso le hizo tener una nueva meta en mente. Empero, por el momento vería como lidiar con las dos cartas Sasuke creadas por él. Fuera de su casa se encontraban Sai y Gaara paseando con intención de visitarlos. El pelirrojo había propuesto un viaje para pasar tiempo juntos los cuatro en las aguas termales. Nada más llegar a la puerta Sai se detuvo abruptamente llamado la atención del otro.

―¿Sucede algo, Sai? ―preguntó Gaara viéndolo preocupado por aquella reacción.

―Nada, es sólo que este lugar me trae algunos recuerdos de cuando estuve poseído por aquel ser extraño ―explicó apenado.

―Descuida, todo terminó ―tranquilizó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa tenue antes de darse vuelta para llamar a la puerta.

―Tienes razón todo terminó ―repitió sus palabras mientras una falsa sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro a espaldas del otro.

OWARI


End file.
